La Dama del Invierno
by Ninkie Potter
Summary: —¡Porque estoy harto de ver como los demás son libres de tocarte!... ¡De recibir una patada en las bolas cada vez que te beso! Quiero tus miradas, tus sonrisas, tus carisias solo para mi ¿Qué no lo has entendido Granger?
1. Recuerdos I

**La Dama del Invierno.**

**..**

**Disclaimer: los nombres propios así como los lugares aquí mencionados pertenecen a la Fantástica J.K Rowling.**

**..**

**Aclaración: La historia inicia a partir del quinto libro. Los capitulos llamados "Recuerdos" transcurren durante el sexto curso en Hogwarts de los protagonistas, mientras que la historia en tiempo real se desarrolla en el septimo curso.**

**..**

**Capitulo I: ****Recuerdos I**

**..**

* * *

**..**

Caminaba ya muy tarde por los pasillos del colegio, ¿El piso? No sabía cual era, solo sabía que ya tenía mucho tiempo deambulando por ahí. Últimamente no pasaba mucho tiempo en su sala común, prefería recorrer los largos corredores de ese castillo casi todas las noches. Aprovechaba su posición de prefecto pero sobretodo, las sombras que lo rodeaban en cada uno de sus paseos nocturnos, las cuales le invitaban ser parte de ellas para así no ser descubierto.

Una de esas noches escuchó la voz de las tres personas que más detestaba en todo Hogwarts. Y como siempre valiéndose de la fiel oscuridad, pasó desapercibido.

—¿Qué? Hermione ¿estas…. loca?—. Era Ron quien miraba a Hermione como si de repente su amiga sufriera de una completa demencia.

—No, no estoy loca, es solo que…

—¿Es solo que qué Hermione? Escúchate estas diciendo que Malfoy no tiene la culpa de ser lo que es—, habló Harry tratando de controlarse pues aún no daba crédito a las palabras que acababa de pronunciar su amiga. La verdad era que últimamente la notaba muy extraña, siempre distraída, ojerosa, triste inclusive con varios kilos de menos. Estaba sumamente preocupado por ella. Ya en varias ocasiones se había desaparecido del colegio y cuando estaba, pasaba largos ratos callada sin prestarle atención a nadie ni a nada, incluso estaba descuidando los estudios. Hasta Ron, tan despistado como solo el podía serlo, lo notó. Nunca había visto a su amigo tan asustado como lo estuvo hacia una semana, cuando el 1 de septiembre ella no se presentó en el andén 9 ¾. Llegó al colegio al siguiente día, sin saber nadie cuando ni como, aún ahora ellos no lo sabían ya que se había negado a hablarles del por qué y por mas que lo intentaron, no lograron sacarle ni una sola palabra del asunto. La quería mucho y le dolía verla en este estado casi enfermizo, pero si ella no les contaba que le sucedía, ni él ni Ron podían hace mucho por ayudarla.

—No estoy tratando de justificar sus acciones ni estoy diciendo que Malfoy no tenga la culpa de sus actos. Pero mira el ambiente, la familia en la que creció, rodeado de ideas erróneas y estúpidas sobre la pureza de sangre y desprecio a mestizos y muggles. No conoce otra forma de ser o de reaccionar porque así fue como le enseñaron que debía de comportarse—. Hablaba lentamente, de un modo pausado y sin emoción alguna. Harry sabia que la Hermione de otro tiempo hablaría fuerte y con convicción tratando de darse a entender y de convencer que realmente tenia la razón, sin embargo ahora lo hacia como si todo fuera un monologo largo y aburrido grabado en su memoria.— Porque todos y cada uno de nosotros somos el resultado de las acciones e ideas de nuestros padres…— y al ver que Harry iba a replicar ante el último comentario agregó— o del ambiente en que crecemos o de las personas con las que nos criamos. En ocasiones me pregunto ¿Quién es el Draco Malfoy con el que tratamos todos los días, el hombre o la marioneta?—. Lanzando un suspiro puso su vista a un punto perdido en la oscuridad, punto en donde ellos no sabían, se encontraba Draco escondido—en muchas ocasiones… siento lastima por él.

Draco ya no alcanzó a escuchar las replicas que Ron y Harry hicieron a este ultimo comentario, pues al oír como las palabras "marioneta" y un poco después "lastima" salieron de la boca de Hermione, un zumbido se estableció en su cabeza. La rabia se propagó por cada célula de su cuerpo. "¿Como una maldita sangre sucia se atrevía a tenerla lastima a él, Draco Malfoy?". Fue entonces que se prometió que haría lo que fuera, lo que sea, por hacerla tragar sus palabras.

..

Llevaba días pensando como hacer para que ella se arrepintiera de sus palabras. Sabía que le estaba dedicando demasiado de su pensamiento y eso era algo que una persona como ella no se merecía, pero es que nadie se había atrevido a insultarlo de la manera en que ella lo hizo y como era de la única de la que él tenía conocimiento, pues merecía un trato un tanto especial. El insultarla ya no tenía mucho sentido, era como si para ella Draco Malfoy no existiera y era también por eso que debía de encontrar una nueva forma de hacerla sufrir ¿Pero como?

Una mañana encontró la respuesta.

Ese día era muy temprano. Casi todo el colegio aún se encontraba sumido en los brazos de Morfeo y los primeros rayos del sol apenas comenzaban a despuntar. Había salido a caminar. El sueño se retiró de su cuerpo hacía ya bastantes horas y le pareció inútil continuar tendido en su cama, mirando el techo y pensando en nada. Así que prefirió salir y dar una larga caminata por el lago. Anduvo por poco más de una hora hasta quedar del otro lado del lago, mas específicamente en un acantilado que se alzaba a sus orillas. No era muy alto, pero si lo suficientemente como para ver las aguas del lago en toda su extensión además de la silueta imponente del castillo como fondo. El lugar se encontraba protegido por un par de árboles y unos cuantos arbustos así que era el sitio perfecto para ir a pensar sin que nadie te viera y mucho menos te molestase.

Y eso era exactamente lo que él estaba buscando, estar solo. Últimamente era lo único que quería. Contrario a lo que antes solía ser, siempre rodeado de "amigos", hoy prefería estar solo con su humanidad y para lograrlo no se tenía que esforzar demasiado. Con la resiente captura de su padre, el ser un Malfoy ya no era muy bueno y la gente lo sabía. Por eso a su lado ya no se encontraban los acostumbrados aduladores de antaño, todos ellos se alejaron, hasta Grabe y Goyle lo hicieron. Zabini seguía con él pero sabía que no era por amistad, solo quería demostrar que Draco Malfoy había dejado de ser el príncipe de Slytherin y que ese titulo ahora le pertenecía a él.

Curiosamente Pansy Parkinson continuó a su lado junto con Theodore Nott. Con la primera siempre, desde pequeños, hubo una especie de complicidad, que creía era alentada por un interés de parte de ella es por eso que se imaginó que, al ver a los Malfoy caer en picada, cortaría todo contacto y negaría toda relación con él. Pero no fue así, es más, sorprendido descubrió que entre ellos existía cariño además de lealtad. Y aunque jamás se lo dijera, ya que él no era de expresar ese tipo de sentimientos, le estaba agradecido.

Con el que nunca creyó contar fue con Theodore Nott. El muchacho siempre fue muy diferente de lo que un Slytherin solía ser. Callado, estudioso, sin meterse con nadie, llevando buenas relaciones con todos, incluso con Gryffindor´s, había logrado ganarse la simpatía de Draco casi desde el principio. Pero aún así, de todos los chicos de la casa de Salazar, jamás pensó que fuera ser él quien le brindara su apoyo, sobre todo siendo como era, un hijo de mortifago.

Los minutos seguían pasando y el día comenzaba a aclararse. Se concentró en nada, simplemente dejándose calentar por los rayos que estaban cada vez más altos, sentado como estaba en el suelo creyéndose total y completamente solo, pero no era así. Al levantar su vista y fijarla en un punto que no fueran las aguas del lago, se dio cuenta que Hermione Granger también se encontraba ahí.

Lentamente y sin que ella lo notara, ocultó su presencia detrás de uno de los arbustos que en el lugar se encontraba posicionándose justo a unos metros de su izquierda, pero aún así se dio cuenta que, aunque no se hubiera molestado en no hacer ruido, ella jamás habría notado que él estaba allí.

Con la mirada completamente perdida y su cuerpo totalmente inmóvil, parecía más un cuerpo sin alma que una persona con vida. Solo el lento movimiento que hacia su pecho al respirar indicaba lo contrario. Entonces se dio cuenta que este era el momento perfecto para hacerle pagar su insulto.

—¡Vaya, vaya! Granger, no te conformas con contaminar el castillo con tu inmunda presencia sino que ahora quieres pudrir también sus alrededores, por cierto… ¿Dónde dejaste a tus amiguitos? El pobretón y el Cabeza rajada—. Había salido de detrás del arbusto y ahora se acercaba hasta Hermione con paso lento, pronunciando cada palabra impregnada del mas puro odio, muy despacio.

—Mis amigos Malfoy duermen en el castillo porque veras… yo si tengo amigos. ¿Donde dejaste tu los tuyos por cierto?—, dijo mientras estiraba ligeramente su cuello en un fingido acto de estar buscando a alguien a las espaldas de Draco—¡Ay perdón! se me olvidaba—dio un paso al frente acortando la distancia que los separaba un poco mas—tu- no- tienes- amigos—. Hermione habló con el mismo desaprecio pintado en cada silaba que de su boca salía.

La vida para ella no estaba siendo fácil, su mundo se quebraba y no permitiría que, para colmo, un imbécil como Malfoy se lo viniera a fastidiar aún más.

Sin embargo para Draco, no fueron las palabras lo que le importaron, fue la expresión en su rostro mientras las pronunciaba. Increíblemente estaba sonriendo pero jamás en su vida se había encontrado con una sonrisa más fría y vacía que aquella, la cual estaba a la par con el tono de su voz. Sus cuencas albergaban un par de ojos que no reflejaban la más mínima emoción, se limitaban a ser simples órganos cumplidores de la función para la que fueron creados y cuyo contorno se encontraba marcado por sombras obscuras que indicaban las noches que llevaba sin dormir.

—Dime Malfoy, ¿Cómo le va a tu querido papi en Azkaban? Se la debe de estar pasando genial con todos su amigos dementores ¿verdad?.

—¡No te atrevas a hablar de mi padre! ¡Me escuchaste! ¡NUNCA!.

— ¡Y TU NO TE ATREVAS A METERTE CONMIGO MALFOY! ¡No se te ocurra, ni conmigo, ni con Harry, ni con Ron ni con ninguno de los míos!, ¿Por qué sabes una cosa? Mi paciencia ha acabado y no estoy dispuesta a soportar una mas de tus estupideces, vete fastidiarle la vida a otra y a mí ¡déjame en paz!—. Mientras hablaba poco a poco su rostro y su cuerpo comenzaba en recobrar algo de vida pero aún así continuaba con aquella sonrisa en su rostro, era casi enfermiza su expresión. Sin dar tiempo a que Draco replicara, dio media vuelta y trató de emprender camino. Más no había dado ni siquiera dos pasos cuando bruscamente le dieron la vuelta. Draco la tenia sujeta de la muñeca tan fuerte que le hacia daño.

—Nunca escúchame bien, nunca te vuelvas a atrever dejarme hablando solo—.El contacto con su muñeca lo quemó, pero no de calor. Sus manos se encontraban frías y la palidez de su piel y del rostro no era propia de alguien sano—. No tienes ni una puta idea Granger de lo que soy capaz cuando me hacen enojar y déjame decirte que tu-levantó una de su blancas manos tomando uno de los rizados mechones del cabello de Hermione mientras ella hacia un vano intento por liberarse de todo contacto—has sobrepasado el limite—. En un brusco movimiento soltó su muñeca para tomarla por los hombros. Así teniéndola tan cerca, se dio cuenta de cual seria la mejor manera de cobrarle sus insultos.

Sus labios.

Eran sus labios lo único en todo su rostro que parecía con vida. Gruesos y rojos, se le antojaban los labios más apetecibles que había visto. Sabía que con ella los insultos ya no funcionarían, casi seis años de ellos ya la habían convertido en toda un experta en ignorarlos, era por eso que tenia que utilizar una nueva táctica. La seduciría, la usaría y después se desharía de ella. Así que ya decidida su nueva estrategia y sin que ella pudiera hacer nada la besó.

Gran error.

No contaba con aquella descarga que tenía inicio en sus labios y que ahora recorría toda su espalada extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Soltó sus hombros para posar sus manos a ambos lados de su pálido rostro, que al igual que sus manos estaba frió, en un intento por profundizar el beso.

…

Estaba paralizada. Jamás en toda su vida se hubiera imaginado aquella situación, que él Draco Malfoy la besaría. Tenía que hacer algo, tendía que detenerlo. Lo intentó, claro que lo hizo. Golpeó con las palmas de sus manos el pecho de Draco, pero al poco rato desistió, no era muy buena idea si con cada golpe que dada sentía bajo sus manos la fuerza de su pecho. Entonces intentó alejarse, zafarse de sus fuertes manos, pero el sentirlas a cada lado de su rostro la descolocó. Fue en ese momento que se permitió sentir, aunque solo fuera por un momento. Muy a su pesar los labios de Draco la estaban haciendo sentir viva de nuevo, le estaban enseñando que aún podía hacerlo. Que a pesar de todo, su pecho, su corazón su alma y su cuerpo aún albergaban sensaciones, como la que experimentaba en ese momento, aunque fuera él, Malfoy el que le demostrara que no estaba muerta y que aún siendo quien era tenía permitido el sentir.

..

Quería profundizar el beso, hundirse en ella, por eso era demandante, exigente, forzándola a abrirse para él, pero no lo logró, porque cuando su lengua trató de hacerse camino entre sus labios e invadir su boca, ella reaccionó.

Fue a caer sobre su trasero por lo menos casi tres metros de donde inicialmente se encontraba, pues fue empujado por Hermione con una fuerza de la que nunca imagino poseedora.

—Jamás en toda tu patética vida te me vuelvas a acercar Draco Malfoy, que no se te ocurra acercarte a mi y mucho menos intentes volver a besarme, ¿has escuchado? ¡jamás!—. Su voz ya no era fría, ahora estaba teñida por el coraje y sus ojos dejaron de ser esferas vacías, casi pudo notar un ligero destello dorado en ellos reflejando todo el enojo que sentía. Sin decir nada más emprendió el camino de regreso al castillo.

—Maldita sangre sucia— dijo Malfoy mientras se ponía en pie. Creyó que ella ya estaría lo suficientemente lejos para ya no escucharlo, pero se equivoco, porque apenas dejó de hablar ella replicó sin darse la vuelta.

—Eso…. es lo que tu crees Malfoy—. Después continuó su camino.

No tenía ni idea a que se refería Hermione pero lo que si sabia eran dos cosas, uno, las manos de Hermione al empujarlo, jamás tocaron ninguna parte de su cuerpo, y dos, que con ese beso una necesidad imperiosa de querer mas se instaló en él, y cuando un Malfoy quería, un Malfoy tenia.

…

Esa noche no pudo dormir pensando en el fatídico beso con Hermione. Recordando sus labios, el sabor de su boca, lo frió de su rostro.

Aún no comprendía ese primer impulso que lo orilló a besarla. Quería burlarse de ella, hacerla sufrir, si, pero no podía engañarse a si mismo pues independientemente de sus intenciones, el instinto que lo obligó a besar sus labios fue real, surgido de los mas profundo de sus verdaderos deseos. Ya en la madrugada llegó a la conclusión de que a pesar de todo tenía, debía, volver a besarla, volver a sentirla, por su bien…. por el de ambos.

Pero ese beso no lo encontró al siguiente día, ni en la siguiente semana o en los próximos meses porque Hermione Granger desapareció del colegio.

No la vio en la mañana durante el desayuno, tampoco en los pasillos o jardines, pensó que talvez la vería en la tarde durante su doble clase de pociones pero al llegar a las frías mazmorras tampoco la encontró ahí.

Su necesidad de saber en donde se encontraba lo llevó a obligar a una niña de primer curso que investigara en los baños de niñas de todos los pisos del colegio así como también en la enfermería, pero nada, ella no se encontraba por ningún lado.

No quería llegar al extremo de tener que sentarse cerca de Potter y Weasley para así poder escuchar sus conversaciones y enterarse de su paradero, pero al final lo tuvo que hacer.

Fue durante la clase de Transformaciones con McGonagall. En contra de lo que solía hacer se sentó justo detrás de Harry y Ron, en lugar de ocupar los acostumbrados asientos del fondo. No le importó la mirada de desconcierto que le lanzó Pansy al ver que no se sentaba junto a ella así como tampoco le interesó el "¿Que mierda quieres Malfoy?" que salió de la boca de Ron cuando vio que Draco se sentaba detrás de ellos. Pero lo ignoró, al diablo con lo que pensaran esos dos de él, lo único que le importaba era saber donde estaba Granger.

Toda la clase se la llevó intentado escuchar lo que decían, pero nada, ellos no decían nada, no mencionaron ni una sola vez a Hermione. Para el término de la clase Draco se encontraba realmente cabreado, de nada había servido, aún no tenia idea de donde diablos se había metido Granger. Entonces cuando estaba por irse se dio cuenta que ni Harry ni Ron se movían de su lugar, seguían sentados en su lugares con la mirada fija en la profesora McGonagall, la cual estaba terminado de guardar sus cosas, como esperando hasta el final para hablar con ella. Movido por la curiosidad y el deseo de saber se escondió entre un pilar del salón y un armario que allí se encontraba, quedaba totalmente fuera de la vista de los demás pero tenia una visón casi completa del lugar y lo cerca que se encontraba del escritorio de la profesara le permitía escuchar perfectamente.

—Si vienen preguntarme por la señorita Granger pierden su tiempo. Saben muy bien que no estoy autorizada para darles esa información, fue una decisión tanto de ella como del director, así que, Potter, Weasley—, dijo mirándolos alternativamente— no me hagan perder mas el tiempo.

—Pero profesora, hace ya casi un mes que Hermione se fue, no tenemos ni idea de a donde, por favor, si nos pudiera decir algo, una pista, no lo se algo que nos ayude a saber que esta bien—. Harry estaba desesperado, ni que decir de Ron. Nunca en toda su vida los había visto de tal modo, parecían simples fantasmas del colegio, recorriéndolo de aquí para haya sin rumbo fijo estando solo porque debían estar, sabia que ya ni siquiera les estaba importando el Quidditch.

_"Así que tampoco saben donde esta". _Aún no se habían percatado de su presencia y el saber que ellos no tenían ni idea del paradero de ella lo intrigaba aún mas. _"¿Dónde mierda te metiste Granger? ¿Dónde?"_

—Lo siento mucho la verdad, pero no puedo hacer nada para ayudarles.

—Nada, ¿Está totalmente segura? Cualquier cosa por favor, lo que sea.

—No señor Weasley, ahora por favor les pido de regresen a sus actividades— se encaminó hacia la salida dejando a un Harry y a un Ron sumamente cabizbajos, pero antes de cruzar el marco de la puerta se volteó hacia ellos— lo único que puedo decirles—, les habló mirándolos con una profunda lastima— es que la señorita Granger estaba bien-después, sin mas, se fue.

Esperó a que Harry y Ron salieran del lugar para poder salir de allí, para después encaminarse a su sala común y pensar lo que acababa de escuchar. Esa noche tampoco pudo dormir, lo intentó pero no lo logró. Su sueño fue invadido por perturbadoras imágenes donde aparecía Granger repitiendo aún con mayor intensidad el beso que se dieron para luego sin más desaparecer dejándolo solo en aquel lugar.

..

Los mese fueron pasando hasta que el invierno llegó pintando así el colegio de blanco y llenando su rincones de un frió ambiente, trayendo consigo las inevitables vacaciones de navidad, las cuales vinieron y se fueron como un simple soplo de gélido aire. Pero para Draco Malfoy no fueron buenas navidades. Si por él hubiera sido se quedaba a pasarlas en el colegio, mas sin embargo a su mente llegó la nítida imagen de su madre y en que esa seria la primera navidad que su padre no la pasaría en casa sino en una mugrienta celda en Azkaban. Entonces el cariño de hijo fue mas fuerte que su deseo de soledad, ya tendría tiempo para ella, su fiel compañera durante los últimos meses. Estuvo junto a su madre durante todo el tiempo que permaneció en Malfoy Manor, mirando en silencio las gruesas lágrimas que corrían por el níveo rostro de Narcissa durante la cena de Noche Buena, soportando el nudo que se formaba en su garganta cada vez que miraba la triste sonrisa de su madre, aguantando aquel mudo grito de dolor que su cuerpo invadió cuando ella le dedicó al día siguiente un "Feliz navidad hijo" seguido de un tierno beso en la frente y, cuando sentados junto al inmenso árbol decorado de verde y plata, abrían los regalos sintiéndose como las cajas que ahora rodaban por la fina alfombra libres de todo obsequio… Vacíos.

Faltaban solo un par de días para que las vacaciones terminaran pero decidió regresar antes al colegio, era demasiado para él ver a su madre todo el tiempo, a cada momento llorando. La quería, era la persona que mas amaba en este mundo pero verla a ella destrozada estaba acabando con su cordura. Por eso prefirió regresar al castillo antes de tiempo. Ahí donde podía andar libremente sin escuchar llantos o lamentos exceptuando claro a Mirtle La Llorona, pero esos se podían evitar con el simple hecho no entrar en los baños de niñas del segundo piso y él no tenia intenciones de entrar en ese lugar, era ya demasiado llanto en tan corta temporada.

Creyó que seria de los pocos alumnos que habría en el castillo pero a su regreso se dio cuenta que Potter y Weasley también se encontraban ahí, seguramente esperando que durante ese tiempo Granger regresara el colegio, pero no fue así. Ella no regresó, ni siquiera unos días después cuando las clases comenzaron. Fue hasta entonces que el colegio en pleno comenzó a murmurar. En un principio creyeron que tal vez la ausencia de la castaña se debía a una grave enfermedad o problemas en su familia pero al ver que mas de cuatro meses de ausencia no eran suficientes para solucionar cualquier problema que ellos suponían que tenia, comenzaron a acosar a Harry y Ron con cientos de preguntas que jamás ni una sola vez, supieron responder porque ellos tampoco tenían ni idea.

..

Era ya finales de enero, el frió seguía instalado sobre los terrenos del colegio, bañándolo de blanco y congelado casi en su totalidad las aguas del lago, dándole una imagen digna de postal.

Caminaba hacia aquel acantilado donde la vio por última vez. La verdad es que desde ese día había ido a aquel lugar muy seguido, y fue allí donde después de casi cinco meses, la volvió a ver.

Al igual que en aquella ocasión ella se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos, solo que esta vez estaba de pie justo en la orilla del acantilado balanceando su cuerpo de adelante hacia atrás y conforme Draco se acercaba, pudo notar que múltiples espasmos atacaban su cuerpo. Estaba llorando, para sus adentros lo hacia, porque ni una sola lagrima corría por sus frías mejillas.

_"Granger, mas llanto, mas acantilado…mas lago congelado… no, no es una buena combinación", _pensó. Toda esa situación le pareció demasiado… peligrosa, no sabia bien porque pero estaba seguro que tenía que hacer algo y alejar a la chica del borde donde se encontraba. Entonces con paso lento se acercó a ella quedando solo un par de metros justo detrás de su espalda.

—Pero mira que tenemos aquí, pero si es Granger, veo que por fin te dignaste a aparecer, dime ¿Dónde te habías metido?— se podía notar cierta indiferencia en sus palabras pero en realidad lo que quería era saber el porque de su ausencia y quien mejor que la propia Hermione para que lo sacara de la duda, pero al parecer ella ni siquiera le prestaba atención, estaba ignorando olímpicamente sus palabras— No es que me interesa_—"Mentiroso si que te interesa"—_pero es que tus queridos Potty y Comadreja han estado taaan preocupados por ti—, dijo con sorna intentando que ella reaccionara ante sus palabras y causando casi al instante el efecto esperado porque solo al mencionar a Harry y a Ron ella pareció volver a la realidad.

Giró su cuerpo muy lentamente quedado los dos frente a frente. Lo miraba directamente a los ojos como si acabara de descubrir que él existía, lo estaba haciendo como nadie nunca lo había hecho. Y fue cuento pudo notar que estaba triste, podía leer en sus ojos la misma mirada de desconsuelo y desolación que se había instalado en los azules de su madre, era como si a ambas les hubieran arrancado algo necesariamente indispensable para vivir, podía entender la tristeza de su madre pues le habían arrebatado años de vida lejos de su amado esposo, pero a ella ¿Qué le quitaron a ella? ¿Qué o a quien había perdido?

Pero después de un profundo silencio por parte de ambos, donde él trataba de entender y donde ella solo se limitaba a mirarlo, Hermione habló, y por ¡Merlín! que hubiera esperado que un "No estés fastidiando" saliera de sus labios o tal vez que defendiera a su amigos por los insultos de hacia un momento o simplemente un "Vete a la mierda" pero no lo que escuchó.

—Sabes…por mucho tiempo no pude decidir en que poca del año los terrenos de Hogwarts eran mas hermosos pero ahora lo se Malfoy—, hablaba muy despacio casi en un susurro, Draco se tuvo que acercar un poco mas para escuchar. —Es en este momento, en estos instantes… es en invierno—. Después estiró su mano para ver como un copo de nieve se posaba sobre ella.

_"En que maldito momento comenzó a nevar",_pensó levantando su vista y viendo como cientos de copos caían sobre sus cabezas. Draco no lo sabia así como tampoco sabia a que se estaba refiriendo Hermione, solo se limito a ver como después de eso ella lentamente volvía a su antigua posición justo en el borde del acantilado aún con su brazo extendido recibiendo la fría nieve en la palma de su mano.

Por primera vez en su corta vida no tenia ni idea de que contestarle, no se podía quedar callado, él debía de tener la ultima palabra. Cuando se dio cuenta que ya llevaba varios minutos sin decir palabra reaccionó.

—Se puede saber de que rayos estas… ¿Granger? ¡GRANGER!— pero sus palabras quedaron a medio decir, porque claramente frente a él, pudo ver como el cuerpo de la castaña se desplomaba cayendo inevitablemente a las aguas congeladas del lago.

—Y ¿Ahora que hago?-"No seas imbécil, salta y sálvala"—.Si lo debía de hacer, ella le caía mal muy mal, pero no lo suficiente como para dejarla morir, al menos no en una situación en la que él estaba directamente involucrado. Con su historial y los múltiples testigos del desprecio que él le había demostrado nadie creería ni poquito en su inocencia, seria acusado y enviado directito a Azkaban para hacerle compañía a su desdichado padre. La imagen de él y Lucius juntos en una mugrienta celta lo atacó:

—Y dime padre ¿Cómo amaneciste?-preguntó mientras simulaba que tomaba el te con una tasa imaginaria manteniendo el meñique aristocráticamente levantado.

—Ni te imaginas, excelente. Esta mañana me desperté después de un placentero sueño sintiéndome tan bien, deberías probar aquella esquina es comodísima"—le respondía con una sonrisa de psicópata señalando el fondo de la celda. Para después unirse a la risa de su padre y comenzar a reír junto como todos unos dementes….

De golpe volvió a la realidad —No, no quiero eso, así que halla voy—. Se quitó su túnica, sus zapatos y se lanzó al lago. _"Mierda esto va a doler",_ pensó justo antes de que las frías aguas aguijonearan su cuerpo.

Le era casi imposible ver y pensar, miles de burbujas se formaban a su alrededor dificultando su visión y el frió que sentía parecía haberle congelado el cerebro. Intentó tranquilizarse y controlar su cuerpo y una vez que esto pasó y las burbujas se disiparon pudo ver a Hermione justo uno metros debajo de él, hundiéndose poco a poco, siendo atraída hacia las profundidades del lago. Nadó lo más rápido que pudo estirando en toda su extensión los largos brazos y en un tiempo que a él le pareció eterno logró hacerse de la castaña tomándola fuertemente de su muñeca, después rodeó con unos de sus brazos la cintura de la chica y ayudándose con sus fuertes piernas y el brazo libre nadó hasta que sus cabezas rompieron la superficie del lago, sintiendo como el helado fresco del exterior le deba en plena cara mientras tomaba un gran bocanada de oxigeno.

Ahora no sabia donde hacia más frió, si dentro o fuera del lago, pensaba mientras salía lentamente del lago llevando a una castaña aún inconsciente en brazos. Todo su cuerpo se encontraba completamente inerte, su cabeza colgaba hacia atrás, mientras que sus brazos caían flácidos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Llegó a la orilla del lago depositando a Hermione en el suelo, estaba pálida, tan blanca que las venas de su rostro se dibujaban claramente corriendo por su cara para continuarse por su largo cuello, sus labios estaban completamente morados y su cabello indomable se pegaba a su rostro dándole el especto de muerta.

_"No, no estas muerta, no puedes estarlo"._ —Reacciona Granger, reacciona—, repetía una y otra vez mientras agitaba sus hombros, pero ella no despertaba, y eso le causaba pánico— ¡MALDITA SEA DESPIERTA!, ¡DESPIERTA!

* * *

**_N/a:_**

Hola, espero que este primer capitulo de mi primera historia en FanFintion les haya gustado. Estare actualizando cada fin de semana.

Para mi, como para todos lo autores, es muy importante saber su opinión. Se acepta de todo, desde comentarios, sugerencias, flores o tamatasos, saludos a mi querida madre......

Asi que ni tardos ni peresos, denle clik a ese botoncito verde, si ese, jijiji..................

Hasta pronto y nos estamos leyendo.......


	2. Orilla Equivocada

**La Dama del Invierno.**

**..**

**Disclaimer: los nombres propios así como los lugares aquí mencionados pertenecen a la Fantástica J.K Rowling.**

**..**

**Capitulo II: La Orilla Equivocada.**

**..**

**Reeditado: 31 de agosto del 2010.**

**..**

* * *

**..**

Ese día salió de Malfoy Manor muy temprano, sin tomar en ningún sólo momento en cuenta el hecho de que el calor era sofocante, al punto de llegar a asfixiarle, que el sol le quemeba la piel y que sentía arder muy cerca de la nuca.

Caminó un largo rato dejándose guiar por sus pasos sin tener un rumbo fijo. Necesitaba despejarse. Su madre, la mansión y los grandes jardines que la rodeaban lo estaban asfixiando. De sus labios se escapó una leve carcajada al recordar que en otro tiempo le encantaba pasar el tiempo ahí, jugar al quidditch, platicar largo rato con su padre y dejarse consentir por su madre. Por que sí, a Draco Malfoy, al llamado príncipe de Slytherin le encantaba ser consentido por su madre.

Pero este verano sería diferente, no podría hacer nada de eso

El quidditch ya no le emocionaba, no había mas charlas con su padre desde que a éste lo apresaron hacía ya más de un año y a Narcisa Malfoy se le olvidó que tenía un hijo que también le necesitaba. Por eso decidió escapar, aunque sólo fuera un momento, quería respirar aire fresco, nuevo, no el denso e intoxicante que venía inhalando desde hacía unos meses.

Había llegado a un buen lugar. El calor no era tan aplastante.

Se encontraba recargado en el tronco de un frondoso árbol a las orillas del arroyo que limitaba su propiedad. Las puntas de su lacio y despeinado cabello se encontraban húmedas por la zona de la nuca a causa del sudor, mientras que el largo flequillo caía cubriendo parte de sus ojos. Sus pies, libres del calzado, se encontraban posados sobre el fresco pasto, al tener las piernas flexionadas hacia su cuerpo, mientras que sus blancos y fuertes brazos estaban al descubierto. Había doblado las mangas de su camisa blanca hacia arriba y desabrochado los primeros botones de ésta en un intento por aligerar el calor que sentía.

Sin siquiera proponérselo, sus pensamientos comenzaron a viajar hacia el pasado, rememorando rostros, situaciones que, aunque parecían de una vida que ya no era la suya, le arrancaban graves carcajadas. Y entre esos rostros, entre esos ojos que lo miraban desde su memoria, se apareció el de aquella se con mucho esfuerzo se obligaba a silenciar, el que lo desconcertaba y lo hacía sentir que perdía en control. El de la Impura, el de la metomentodo perfecta prefecta de Gryffindor, Hermione Granger.

La recordó a ella, sus gestos, su manera de caminar, el modo que se arrugaba el seño o que mordía su labio o el modo inconciente en que jugaba con cabello. La manera en que solía mirarlo, su odiosa mano levantada después de una pregunta, siempre habida por dar la respuesta, recordó mucho sobre ella, pero no pudo encontrar más un solo recuerdo que la mostrara justo a su familia. Junto a su madre…sólo uno…hacía casi cinco años atrás en el anden 9 ¾ .

..

..

_Era 1 de septiembre y estaba por iniciar el segundo año en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. _

_Había llegado con casi una hora de anticipación ya que, según su padre, la puntualidad era una de las mejores cartas de presentación para un caballero, a él le debía la manía de estar en un lugar en el que lo habían citado siempre, como mínimo, 10 minutos antes._

—_Draco ¿podrías dejar de jalarte la manga de la túnica nueva por favor?, la estás arrugando toda._

—_Es que estoy aburrido mamá, aquí no hay nada que hacer, no han llegado ni Pansy, Ni Blaise, ni Goyle, ni…—, replicaba Draco mientras con sus dedos hacía un recuento de quienes no habían llegado._

—_Basta Draco—, replicó su padre con tono autoritario— te he dicho que la puntualidad es la..._

—_Sí, sí son de las mejores cartas de presentación. Lo sé padre. _

—_Bien, me alegro que lo recuerdes y mejor deja de quejarte._

_De pronto, Draco vio como la expresión seria de Lucius Malfoy cambio de una autoritaria a una de completo asco y repulsión._

_Y dirigiendo su mirada en la misma dirección que la de su padre, pudo descubrir el porqué de su cambio de actitud._

_Justo en ese momento acababa de llegar Hermione Granger junto con una mujer, que por deducción, debían de ser su madre. _

—_Malditos sangre sucia inmundos..._

—_Lucius por favor tranquilízate._

—_Narcisa, estos impuros manchan con su presencia el mundo de la magia. No son merecedores del don que poseen, contaminan nuestra sangre, la sangre mágica. Deberían ser exterminados, y lo serán, que de eso…. no te quede la menor duda—. Lo último lo dijo en un susurro para que sólo su esposa le escuchara. En estos momentos Lucius Malfoy destilaba maldad, pero no eran sus palabras, sino su mirada lo que asustaba._

_Más hacía un rato que Draco había dejado de escucharlo. Porque estaba más interesado en oír lo que Granger madre le decía a su hija._

—_Así que este es el anden 9 ¾ es simplemente…. Fascinante—, dijo con una mueca que trataba de ser una sonrisa, la cual era opacada por la frialdad que había en sus obscuros ojos._

—_¿Deberás te gusta mamá?—, le preguntó Hermione ilusionada._

—_¿Qué te dije Hermione?_

—_Es decir, ¿te gusta madre?—, corrigió la niña bajando la mirada._

—_Por supuesto es… encantador—. Pero en su fino rostro no se admiraba ningún signo de placer, mas bien era de hastió por lo que ahora le rodeaba. Draco llegó a pensar que ese gesto era demasiado Slytherin para una muggle, inclusive no tenía nada que envidiarles a los que su madre hacía cuando veía algo especialmente desagradable.— Bueno querida me tengo que ir que te la pasas muy bien en tu colegio, ¿cómo era que se llamaba…?— dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a su barbilla en actitud pensativa. _

—_Hogwarts madre, Hogwarts._

—_Claro, claro éso…. bien pues me voy, tengo una cita importante. El señor Dawson me ha invitado a almorzar y es una cita a la que no puedo faltar._

—_Pero madre aún no llegan ni Harry ni Ron ni ningunos de los Weasley yo quería que los conocieras y…—pero su frase se vio interrumpida por su madre._

—_Te he dicho que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que esperar aquí a que lleguen tus amiguitos y un montón de gente rara._

—_Yo soy parte de esa gente rara—, dijo en un tono tan bajo que fue casi imposible escuchar, tenía la mirada fija en el suelo y jugaba con los dedos de sus manos._

—_Sí que lo eres de eso no te quede ninguna duda, aún no entiendo cómo puedes ser parte de este mundo de, de… locos. Pero todo esto es culpa de tu abuela, de ella, que te sonsaca todo. Pero no me voy a poner a lamentar eso. Dijo mi masajista que estresarse causa arrugas—, dijo mientras que levantaba una de sus delicadas manos enfundada en carísimos anillos y se tocaba el rostro como intentando evitar que las tan odiadas arrugas aparecieran._

—_Supongo que te veré en vacaciones de navidad ¿cierto?—, preguntó con aburrimiento._

—_Sí madre. _

—_Bueno adiós querida._

_Después de eso se fue, sin un beso, ni un sólo abrazo o gesto de cariño para con su hija._

_Y fue en el momento en que la niña giró en dirección a él, que sus miradas se cruzaron por una milésima de segundo dejando a Draco apreciar en sus ojos una profunda tristeza que se reflejaba en la silenciosa lágrima que corría por su mejilla._

_.._

_.._

Jamás volvió al verla. Nunca más acompañó su hija un 1 de septiembre y mucho menos fue al recogerla cuando volvía del colegio.

Sabía que al él no le debía de importar lo que pasara con Granger, lo sabía, mas sin embargo le importaba, y mucho, por que durante su sexto curso en el colegio muchas cosas cambiaron, el cambio y Hermione también, aunque él no tenía ni idea de cuánto.

Y fue entonces, como si la hubiese estado llamando en demasía, la figura menuda de Hermione Granger se fue acercando hasta él.

..

* * *

..

—¡Señorita Hermione!, ¡señorita Hermione!— escuchó que el gritaban desde lejos.

Lo odiaba. Odiaba que la interrumpieran cuando estaba estudiando. Todos en esa casa, corrección, mansión lo sabían. Y es que para ella nunca era demasiado temprano para empezar a hacerlo y muchos menos después del ultimo curso donde había descuidado por completo sus estudios al tener su cabeza ocupada en otras cosas. Aún no tenía ni idea de cómo es que pudo aprobar todas las asignaturas, si no hubiera sido por Harry y Ron y su completo apoyo no lo hubiera logrado. Y ahora sólo le quedaba un año en Hogwarts, el último, el año de los EXTASIS y no se podía repetir lo del curso anterior.

Por eso nada mas llegó de Diagon Alley con sus nuevos libros se encerró en su habitación y se puso a estudiar.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al imaginar lo que diría Ron si la viera en estos justos momentos. _—"Hermione estás loca, estudiar ¿en pleno verano? Deja eso y ven con Harry y conmigo a fuera, jugaremos quidditch, tú podrás hacer pareja con Ginny y yo con Harry, anda ¿que dices? ¿Sí?_"— ¡Dios! Casi podía ver su cara haciendo pucheros. Sabía que Harry también trataría de convencerla, de una forma menos insistente, pero lo haría.

Y ella, ella contestaría_—"Lo siento Ronald pero esto es muy importante, debo estudiar. Este año son los EXTASIS. Y has de saber que esto es de suma importancia, para ti, para mí y para Harry. Las notas que obtengamos serán cruciales para nuestro futuro"._

Pero su futuro se había desvanecido.

Si un año atrás le hubiesen preguntado cuál sería el suyo habría contestado de inmediato, de la misma manera que respondía a unas de las preguntas de McGonagall. Pero hoy no, ya no. El enfrentamiento en el Departamento de Misterios se había encargado de eso. Ese día no sólo había perdido a Sirius, a quien llegó a apreciar como si fuera su propio padrino, sino también sus ilusiones, sus expectativas.

Todo lo que creía ser se derrumbo. Su precioso mundo de cristal se fue rompiendo poco a poco durante el ultimo curso que pasó en Hogwarts, para descubrir que todo era una farsa, una gran farsa.

Incluso creyó que su amistad con Harry y Ron también se rompería como todo lo demás en su vida. Y sintió pánico de sólo pensar que podía perderlos, no de una forma física, sino de una forma más triste y dolorosa. Porque ¿Qué podía ser más triste que el saber que las personas que quieres están ahí, más no estás con ellas porque no las mereces?

Pero no fue así. La aceptaron a pesar de ser quién era, a pesar de ser algo que jamás pidió y que no quería. Se quedaron a su lado como siempre.

Para entonces ellos y su abuela se convirtieron en todo lo que tenía. Para Hermione su abuela Charlotte siempre fue su verdadera madre y su abuelo William Antonio su padre, aunque hubiesen pasado ya casi 8 años de la muerte de éste.

—¡Señorita Hermione!, ¡señorita Hermione!.

—¡Por Merlín! Otra vez ese grito—. Todos en esa… mansión sabían que no la debían interrumpir mientras estudiaba, todos menos la vieja y querida Greta. A ella se le perdonaba que olvidara todo. Más de 35 años al servicio de los Granger lo avalaban.

—Pasen—, respondió Hermione al llamado que hacían a su puerta.

—Señorita Hermione—. Una viejecita de unos 75 años entró con paso lento por su puerta. Hermione la adoraba, si su abuela era su mamá, la rechoncha mujer que ahora tenía frente a ella sería la abuela.

—Le he dicho que no es necesario que me llame "señorita" me siento como esas estiradas, con la que tanto insiste mi madre que frecuente, soy Hermione, solo Hermione.

—Es la fuerza de la costumbre, cariño. ¿Por cierto a que no sabes quién acaba de llegar?

En ese momento a Hermione se le iluminó el rostro— ¡Mi abuela! ¡¿Ha llegado mi abuela?

—¡Sí!, ¡sí! tu abuela cariño—, respondió sin poder ocultar la alegría que la embragaba.

Sin esperar un segundo mas, Hermione salió dispara al encuentro con su abuela pero cuando estaba a punto de cruzar por la puerta se paró en seco, dio medio vuelta, corrió en dirección a Greta y plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla, seguido de un "gracias" para después retomar su carrera.

—¡Por fin regresa, por fin!—. Simplemente no podía contener su felicidad. Hacía ya casi tres semanas que no la miraba. Había tenido que partir a Francia pero ya estaba de vuelta y nada podía hacer más feliz a Hermione.

Bajaba corriendo las escaleras y por poco pierde el equilibrio, de no ser porque se estaba sosteniendo del fuerte pasamanos, habría llegado más rápido a la planta inferior, pero con una muy segura contusión cerebral, un brazo roto, la cadera dislocada y …un ligero corte en el labio, porque por supuesto, positivismo ante todo.

—¡Hermione! ¡Mi vida!

—¡Abuela! Por dios no sabe cuánto le extrañe—, dijo mientras envolvía a su abuela en un fuerte abrazo.

—Yo también mi niña, yo también. Pero no fue tanto tiempo sólo fueron 18 días.

—18 días, 4 horas y 23 minutos. Si lo tengo muy bien contadito—, respondió, generando con ello fuertes risas en ambas mujeres.

Charlotte Granger era una mujer de unos 70 años que a pesar de su edad aun conservaba parte de la enorme belleza que la acompañó en su juventud. Su cabello rizado fue su gran distintivo. Largo siempre esta la cintura y de un castaño que con los rayos del sol desprendía hermosos destellos dorados. Sus ojos de un color ámbar solo transmitían bondad y su piel tostada como las arenas del desierto no te permitían hacer otra cosa más que admirarla. Sin contar sus gruesos labios los cuales siempre regalaban sonrisas.

Pero eso fue antes. Su caballo aun conservaba su forma, largo y rizado más sin embargo su color había cambiado, ahora era casi tan blanco como la nieve. Su piel antes lisa, se encuentra surcada por finas arrugas, pero a pesar de todo, suave.

Sus labios aun sonríen pero sus ojos no. Ya sólo muestran tristeza.

..

..

—¿No piensas preguntarme por tu madre?—, le cuestionó su abuela horas mas tarde mientras cenaban.

—Aunque no lo pregunte se que me lo dirá a si que dígame, ¿En que anda metida mi madre ahora?

"Madre". Ya no le costaba nada nombrarla de ese modo. Si por ella fuera le hubiese pedido que la llamara por su nombre, Melina, pero su abuelo no lo permitió. Así que tuvo que conformarse con que la llamara de ese modo. "Es menos sentimental", le había dicho. Y aunque en un principio le costó trabajo, los constantes desplantes de su madre la orillaron poco a poco a verla como "Madre" y no como "mamá". Cuanta razón tenía, era menos sentimentalista, después de todo no podía ser tan hipócrita con quien solo le dio la vida, solo eso y nada más.

—Melina se ha casado.

—Vaya, de nuevo—, contestó sin dejo de emoción. —Pensé que después del desdichado señor Dawson no lo volvería a hacer. Y digo desdichado porque su noviazgo duró sólo 3 meses y el fatídico matrimonio 9, aunque claro, mi madre se lo cobró como si hubieran sino años. Dígame ¿El nuevo marido, es mudo, ciego o sordo?

—Hermione—, le replicó su abuela, intentando sonar un poco, solo un poco disgustada, pero no lo consiguió.

—¿Qué?—,contestó Hermione con cara de inocente. — Me apuesto mas por sordo, porque mira que tener que soportar los gritos y peroratas de mi madre, ya es mucho.

—No, No es ciego ni sordo ni mudo.

—¿Segura? ¿100 por ciento segura?

—Segurísima.

—Bueno pues, ¿Y quién es el des…digo afortunado marido?.

—Henri Philippe Pétain.

—Henri...—, empezó Hermione para después abrir desmesuradamente los ojos. —¡No! Pero, ¿él?... ¿El político Francés?—, su abuela asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. —Y no solo eso, es uno de los hombres más ricos e influyentes de toda Europa—. Terminó aun sin poder creérsela, es que era imposible, bueno conociendo a su madre no tanto, porque cuando se proponía algo lo conseguía si o si.

—Pues si, el mismo.

—Vaya, vaya veo que mi madre no pide nada ¿verdad? Pero bueno ya le daré mis condolencias, digo—, rectificó ante la mirada de su abuela— felicitaciones al nuevo marido cuando lo conozca.

Siguieron platicando por largo rato. En ocasiones, Hermione miraba fijamente a su abuela preguntándose qué habría pasado si su abuela no hubiese tomado las decisiones que tomó y dejado que las cosas siguieran su curso. Tal vez su vida, la vida de muchos sería diferente, totalmente diferente.

Cuando su abuela la pillaba mirándola, Hermione tan sólo sonreía. Era todo lo que podía hacer, sonreírle y agradecerle en silencio.

..

Su hogar, Monte Real, se encontraba a las afueras del contado de Trownbridge,en un terreno más elevado que los alrededores pero rodeada de cientos de frondosos árboles que la protegían de la mirada de curiosos, los cuales parecían haberse multiplicado en los últimos tiempos.

Era una casa hermosa e inmensa de estilo español que su abuelo había construido especialmente para su abuela cuando éstos se casaron.

Muy cerca de los terrenos se encontraban una serie de colinas las cuales solía escalar en otros tiempos. Y aunque el camino era agotador, todo esfuerzo terminaba siendo recompensado por la espléndida vista que ofrecía la cima. Era kilómetros y kilómetros de tierras verdes dotadas de tal simplicidad y armonía que Hermione se podía pasar el día entero admirando la belleza que se extendía sus pies. Pero hoy no tendría tiempo para ello, el calor asfixiante se encargó de ello.

Quedaba solamente una semana para regresar al colegio. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a Harry y a Ron, y aunque se estuvo escribiendo con ellos casi todos los días, no era lo mismo. Más sin embargo pronto se volverían a ver. Mientras ese momento llegaba, decidió disfrutar de las vacaciones que le quedaban, así que ese día fue a dar un paseo. Dejándose guiar por sus pies, permitió que estos la llevaran donde quisieran….

..

..

Hermione aún no había reparado en él y tampoco esperó que lo hiciera, con agilidad levantó su largo cuerpo y se ocultó detrás del árbol. No es que el fuera demasiado delgado, al contrario, su cuerpo se encontraba definido, sus músculos se habían desarrollado gracias al quidditch, no demasiado, pero si lo suficiente como para apreciar que ya no era un niño.

Y oculto como estaba de la vista de Hermione, comenzó a observarla.

Ella se acercaba lentamente perdida en sus pensamientos. Observó como poco a poco levantaba su mirada percatándose del lugar donde se encontraba para después instintivamente, empezar a sonreír.

..

..

Hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a aquel lugar. Era muy niña cuando lo visitó por última vez. La primera vez con su abuelo, cuando tenía seis años y juntos habían visto una hermosa nutria nadando en el arroyo. A ese paseo y a su abuelo le debía la forma de su _Patronus_. La segunda vez contaba con nueve años recién cumplidos y su abuelo acababa de morir. Había ido a aquel lugar a pensar y a olvidar. Y ahora se encontraba ahí de nuevo, en diferentes circunstancias, pero aún así, era como si sus pies se hubiesen dejado llevar por su subconsciente, llevándola al lugar que necesitaba.

Con paso lento se acercó a la orilla del arroyo observando su reflejo en las cristalinas aguas. Había heredado gran parte de los rasgos de su abuela. Muchos decían que era como una copia exacta de ella, exceptuando sus ojos, que eran más obscuros pero poseedores de un brillo e intensidad que Charlotte Granger ya había perdido a lo largo de su vida.

Su cuerpo esbelto se encontraba envuelto en una suave y tersa piel que igualaba en tono al que su abuela poseía en juventud. Su largo y rizado cabello lo llevaba igual que ella, hasta la cintura. Su rostro y cuerpo en antaño de niña, iban adquiriendo nuevas formas. Rasgos de mujer.

Draco notó cómo en un movimiento rápido ella se daba media vuelta, caminaba unos cuantos pasos alejándose de la orilla, se detenía en seco y, ante su oculta mirada atónita, se empezaba a desvestir liberándose de los vaqueros azules, la blusa blanca sin mangas, así como sus zapatos, quedando solo en ropa interior. Sus bragas eran rojas y doradas al igual que el diminuto top de delgados tirantes que cubría su pecho.

"R_ojo y dorado que novedad Granger"—_pensó Draco—,_ "bueno ¿qué esperaba? ¿Verde y plateando tal vez? Sí claro, en tus sueños Draco"_

Sus ojos recorrían aquel cuerpo sin permitir que ni un solo trozo de visible piel se le escapara. Desde sus torneadas y largas piernas, pasando por sus redondeadas caderas, su diminuta cintura… sus brazos… sus firmes pechos… su largo y esbelto cuello… su rostro… su cabello. Sin poder evitarlo, notó cómo la tela del pantalón le comenzaba a molestar a causa de su hinchada virilidad y cómo el calor que abrazaba su cuerpo se hacía mas intenso.

Recordó la ultima vez que tuvo ese cuerpo junto a él, apresándolo contra el suyo propio y una pared; trayendo a su memoria todas las sensaciones que le había provocado.

..

..

Meses Atrás

—"_A Weasley vamos a coronar, él nació en un vertedero y se le cuelan…", no, no demasiado anticuada, a ver ¿cómo iba esa canción que estaba cantando Peeves el otro día?... ¡ah sí! "Potty…", ¿pero a quién tenemos aquí?—, dijo para si mismo interrumpiendo su canción. _

_Caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del quinto piso haciendo su ronda nocturna. En esta ocasión había logrado librarse de Pansy. La chica en esos últimos días, a pesar que solo hacia una semana que había pasado San Valentín (fecha que ella disfrutaba enormemente. Le encantaba restregarles en la cara a las chicas de su casa y de otras casas también que nadie había recibido mas tarjetas, chocolates, rosas y sin fin de peticiones como ella), no se estaba sintiendo muy bien, y como toda respuesta al preguntarle qué le sucedía ella solo contestó "ya sabes, esos días". _

_Ahora, muy cerca de las doce de la media noche cuando se supone que nadie, excepto ellos, los prefectos y uno que otro profesor tenía permiso para andar por los pasillos, escuchó como muy despacio, casi en un susurro un par de personas se despedían después de darse un rápido beso junto a un ridículo tapiz que representada a un mago queriéndole enseñar ballet a un par de trolls. Rápidamente se ocultó detrás de una esquina para no ser visto._

—_Vamos, te espero..._

—_No, no vete tú. A mi si me ven no me dirán nada soy prefecta, ¿lo olvidabas? Por favor no pongas esa cara, solo será un momento. Caminaré por ahí para despistar, después me presento con McGonagall le doy el informe de mi ronda y después te alcanzo ¿si?—. No lograba identificarlos, estaban protegidos por la oscuridad que los rodeaba._

—_Está bien, está bien, te estaré esperando ¿de acuerdo?_

—_De acuerdo—. Y después de un segundo beso, a quien Draco ya había identificado como el chico solo por la su voz, dio media vuelta y se fue. Lo más curioso de todo es que esa voz, esas voces se le antojaban tremendamente conocidas. _

_Nada en su vida lo preparó para la impresión que se llevaría después. Por que justo cuando la segunda figura, la chica, emprendió el camino hacia las escaleras que llevarían al sexto piso, la luz de las antorchas iluminó el rostro sudoroso y sonrojado de Hermione Granger._

—_Pero si es nuestra sangre sucia favorita, vaya, vaya Granger que… escondidito te lo tenias—. Se pegó un poco mas a la pared evitando así que la chica descubriera su presencia—. "Y yo que me conforme con un simple "gracias" pero eso no se queda así, no señor—, dijo al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa de malicia y picardía adornaba su rostro._

_Caminó en silencio, siguiendo su paso muy de cerca. De vez en cuando se escondía detrás de una escultura, cada que ella volteaba su rostro para asegurarse que nadie le siguiera. Hizo exactamente lo que dijo que haría, caminó por ahí solo para despistar, se presentó con McGonagall y emprendió el camino de regreso a su sala común. Pero él no dejaría que llegara, al menos no tan pronto. Entró a aquella aula abandonada esperando el momento justo en que ella pasara por ahí. No era tan idiota como para interceptarla en pleno pasillo por más media noche y prefecto que fuera. _

_.._

_.._

_Solo faltaba un par de tramos de escaleras más y llegaría a su sala común, donde él la estaría esperando. Aun no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer y mucho menos con él pero no se arrepentía, esa había sido una de las experiencias mas lindas de su vida. Su paso era rápido mas sin embargo trataba de mostrarse tranquila, no fuera ser que se encontrara con Filch o con algún profesor que viera sospechoso su modo rápido de caminar, sus mejillas sonrojadas y la base y punta de sus cabellos mojados. Suficiente había tenido con McGonagall; en estos momentos ni siquiera recordaba la excusa que dió, lo que fuera con tal de salir de aquel despacho cuanto antes. Pero entonces cuando solo le quedaba un tramo más por recorrer…_

— _¡¿Pero que diablos….?—, su mano fue sujetada por aquella que tiraba de ella con fuerza, obligándola a entrar en aquel salón. Todo estaba a obscuras, solo un diminuto rayo de luna entraba en el lugar, obligándola a forzar su vista y descubrir a quien la tenia ahí apresada contra la pared y tomándola ahora por ambas muñecas. Cuando trató de zafarse pataleando y retorciendo su cuerpo una fría voz que arrastraba las palabras azotó su rostro._

—_Yo que tu dejaría de hacer eso._

— _¿Malfoy?_

— _¡Acertaste Granger! Malfoy. Dime ¿a quien esperabas? ¡oh! Ya se al tarado a aquel con el que te viste en la Sala de los Menesteres—. Sentía aquel cuerpo diminuto apresado contra el suyo, notó cada una de sus sutiles curvas y eso sumando a los movimientos frenéticos de ella, estában causando estragos en él. — ¡Te dije que dejaras de moverte! al menos hasta que termine de hablar contigo, después podrás moverte todo- se repegó mas a ella—, lo que quieras._

_¡La había descubierto, no, no podía ser, él no debía de saberlo, nadie debía!_

— _¡¿Qué coño quieres Malfoy?— Estaba alterada, muy alterada, volvía a sentir aquel cuerpo junto al suyo, aquel pecho, aquellas manos… y eso no era bueno, en lo absoluto. Sentirlo tan cerca esta alterando sus sentidos haciéndola hiperventilar._

—_Que boquita Granger, dime ¿con esa boca comes, con esa boca… besas? La verdad me sorprendes, te creía mas modosita pero ya veo que no. ¿Quién era aquel imbécil? ¿eh?, contesta._

— _¡Te he preguntado! ¿Qué quieres?— Hermione casi deja salir un suspiro de alivio pero se contuvo, él no sabia nada y eso a pesar de las circunstancia la alegraba. Pero hubo algo que le llamo la atención, la manera en que él le preguntó. En su voz se reflejaba ¿celos?, ¿coraje? No, no podía ser ¿o si?_

— _¿Qué quiero?, buena pregunta. Pues veras como tu misma dijiste una vez me debes la vida, situado tus exactas palabras "si no fuera por ti yo… no estaría aquí"—, dijo imitando el sonido agudo de la voz de Hermione._

—_Si lo dije ¿y?_

—_Pues que me he dado cuenta que YO me merezco mucho mas que un simple "gracias"—, mientras hablaba fue soltando su muñecas para situar sus manos a ambos lado de la cabeza de Hermione y pegar, si era posible, aún mas su cuerpo al de la chica eliminando así cualquier ruta de escape. Además para que negarlo se sentía muy bien. — Después de todo que habría hecho el mundo sin tu especial presencia. Así que después de ver tu actuación de hace un rato en decidido que en lugar de un "gracias" me des las gracias—, dijo mientras recorría su cuerpo con la mirada encendida. — Tu me entiendes ¿a que si?— después de eso, silencio._

— _¿Entonces…?—, ella estaba paralizada, por mas que lo intentaba no podía despegar su ojos de los de él, no podía evitar que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo cada vez que sentía su aliento rozar su labios._

—_Entonces Granger…—, fue acercando poco a poco su rostro al de ella, mientras su vista iba de sus ojos a su boca. _

_Le parecieron horas la distancia que tuvo que recorrer hasta posar sus fríos labios sobre los de ella. Sabían exactamente igual a como los recordaba. Seguían igual de dulces, igual de excitantes. Pero necesitaba mas, necesitaba adentrarse en ella y descubrir por completo su sabor, necesitaba sentir su lengua, recorrer sus espacios. Movió sus manos llevándolas hacia el rostro de Hermione a cada lado de sus mejillas en un intento de profundizar el beso, al tiempo que sentía como las pequeñas manos de ellas se aferraban a su cuello. Con la lengua recorría el contorno de su boca, sus dientes mordían sus labios, sus manos recorrían su cuerpo, primero su cintura, sus caderas, sus piernas, se aventuró hasta uno de sus pechos, logrando que un gemido escapara de los labios de ella. Aprovechando este momento adentró su lengua en aquella boca como hacia rato que venia deseándolo, comprobando así que su sabor era aun más exquisito con la lengua entrelazada a la de él._

_.._

_Estaba totalmente entregada. Sus manos abandonaron su cuello para recorrer su espalda, sus brazos, su pecho y otra vez su cuello para después enterrar sus dedos en el rubio cabello. Notaba como sus fuertes manos le recorrían el cuerpo, como el de él se pegaba al de ella, como aquel bulto a la altura de su ombligo aumentaba de tamaño, sintiendo su calor… su dureza. _

_Sus labios se movían con destreza borrando cualquier rastro de raciocinio de su mente, un gemido se escapó de se boca sin que lo pudiera evitar, dando una prueba fehaciente que estaba disfrutando de sus carisias, de sus labios. Fue entonces que la racionalidad, esa de la que ella siempre se jactaba, le volvió a la cabeza obligándola a que se diera clara cuanta de lo que estaba haciendo, de lo que estaba sintiendo, sobre todo quien era el que le provocaba todo aquello._

_Muy lentamente y reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad se separó de él. No supo porque pero de repente sintió frió._

—_Dime Malfoy, ¿tomaste lo que te merecías por salvarme?—. Hablaba tranquila sin dejar que saliera a flote la turbación y la revolución de hormonas que por dentro estaba sintiendo._

— _¿Qué?— ¿en donde estaba? Y ¿Qué estaba pasando?, no lo sabia, solo sabia que hacia un momento estaba viviendo el mejor beso de su vida y ahora no._

—_Te lo dije aquella vez y te lo vuelvo a repetir, no te acerques a mí. Si esto era lo que querías por haberme salvado del lago esta bien, lo acepto, pero no vuelvas a intentarlo, nunca me escuchaste, no lo hagas—. Casi en cámara lenta dio media vuelta alegándose de aquella mirada, del aquel cuerpo._

—_No, espera, yo…— ¿Yo qué?, no tenia ni idea de que decir, solo quería que ella se quedara, necesitaba que lo hiciera. Tantos meses deseando sentirla de nuevo, y ahora se iba. No lo podía dejar así, no otra vez_

—_Adiós Malfoy—, pero en un ultimo minuto ella dio media vuelta acercándose a él. Levantó su mano manteniéndola extendida y con los dedos ligeramente abiertos acarició muy lentamente el rostro de Draco, desde su frente hasta su barbilla, mientras recorría con la mirada el trayecto de su delgada mano. Después sin decir más salió de ahí. Dejando a Draco como la ultima vez…. deseando mas._

_.._

_.._

El ruido del chapotear del agua trajo a Draco a la realidad. Tenía una de sus manos muy cerca del rostro. En su ensimismamiento no había notado que repetía aquella caricia que Hermione hiciera tiempo atrás.

—¿Y Hermione?— Recorrió con su mirada el verde campo que se extendía desde el lugar en donde aún se encontraba oculto tras un árbol hasta la orilla del arroyo, pero ella no estaba, entonces recordó aquel ruido que lo había sacado de sus recuerdos y dirigió su vista hacia las cristalinas y apacibles aguas.

Ahí estaba ella de espaldas a él, sumergida hasta la altura de sus redondos hombros. Reía y jugaba con el agua que la rodeaba y de vez en cuando inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás permitiendo que su abundante cabellera se mojara para después peinarla hacia atrás con ambas manos.

Draco estaba atento a sus movimientos, registrándolos, disfrutando y gravando en su mente todos y cada uno de ellos. No podía dejar de notar la sutiliza y la elegancia con que se movía, aún dentro del agua estos eran meditados, controlados, haciéndola acreedora de una gracia que muy pocas personas en el mundo poseían. Poco después la escuchó cantar. Extrañado y lleno de curiosidad por saber se acercó solo unos metros más para descubrir que ella no cantaba, estaba hablando sola.

..

..

Se hacía preguntas, se cuestionaba a si misma para después, increíblemente contestarse.

—"Basta Hermione que si alguien te viera pensaría que estás loca"—"no, si loca ya estás"—"no, no, no, loca no estoy"—"además nadie viene por aquí, estas sola y puedes hablar todo lo que quieras".

—Es cierto nadie viene por aquí, ni siquiera yo. Hacía tanto que no pisaba este lugar. Me había olvidado de lo reconfortante que es estar aquí—, hablaba muy despacio y en voz baja a pesar que se había auto convencido que nadie la podía escuchar, no fuera ser que alguien saliera de la nada y la tomara por una verdadera loca. —"Salir de la nada, así como Malfoy"—, pensó mientras recordaba su "encuentro" en aquella aula en desuso.

Desde esa vez Draco no se volvió a acercar a ella, al menos no de aquel modo, porque aunque le había advertido que no lo hiciera y él siempre volvía a aparecer. En la biblioteca, en los pasillos, en los jardines. No le hablaba, no se acercaba a ella, solo estaba ahí, mirándola, perturbándola con su presencia, y muy, muy rara vez, casi de manera imperceptible para los demás y de manera inevitable, sus manos, sus cuerpos se rozaban. Jamás pudo, ni podría explicar si ocurría a propósito a si era una burla de la vida ya que siempre que esto ocurría era en los pasillos cuando estaba abarrotados de alumnos; en la biblioteca cuando uno de ellos iba saliendo mientras que el otro entraba, o en los jardines cuando los estudiantes en tropel salían a disfrutar un fin de semana de un día soleado. Sin pensarlo pronuncio su nombre, —Draco…

..

..

Le había nombrado, a él. Si hacíaa unos momentos había decidido irse del lugar el que ella lo nombrara le hizo cambiar de parecer. Soltó una ligera carcajada casi imperceptible al escuchar como ella se reprendía por aquel acto.

—No, ya deja de hacer eso Hermione, él es Malfoy, Malfoy en hurón albino botador, no Draco, no….

—Sabes Granger, he escuchado que hablar solo no es tan malo, lo que si está grave es que uno mismo se responda. Eso ya es de locos.

— ¡MALFOY!—. No quería voltear, no quería hacerlo, él no podía estar ahí. Seguro solo era un jugarreta de su retorcida imaginación, _"Bueno Hermione solo hay una forma de averiguarlo_" y muy despacio, casi como si doliera dio media vuelta.

—Hola Granger.

—Dra… Malfoy, ¡¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí?

—Yo, admirando la—, recorrió con su mirada el poco cuerpo expuesto de la chica— vista. ¿Y tú que tal?

—No te hagas el chistoso conmigo porque no te queda, ¿Te he preguntado qué estas haciendo aquí? No tienes ningún derecho de pisar estas tierras.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Y por qué? Si se puede saber—. Le hacia mucha gracia que la chica le preguntara aquello, al fin de cuentas estaban en su propiedad.

— ¿Por qué?, te lo diré—, dijo mientras salía del lago hablando con el tono del que se sabe conocedor de una verdad irrefutable. — Porque estas pisando la propiedad de mi familia, de los Granger—. Terminó con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro_. "Ahora si que este albino no me va a ganar, tal vez en el colegio tenga algo de poder, pero aquí no, aquí estamos en mis terrenos-literalmente- y no voy a dejar que se salga con la suya". —_ Dejó a un lado sus cavilaciones para dedicarse a observar la expresión del chico ante sus palabras. En un principio pudo notar una sombra de sorpresa en sus ojos pero solo fue en un principio porque después sus labios su torcieron en: _"Esta sonriendo, el muy endemoniadamente guapo, no, no. El… muy… maldito esta sonriendo. Vaya que se ve sexy. Hermione basta, controla esas hormonas y enfócate, lo odias, no lo deseas, no deseas que te tome como la ultima vez y te beses y te acaricie y….". U_na ligera carcajada la trago a la realidad. _"Maldita sea ahora debo de tener cara de idiota"_

—Quita esa cara de idiota ¿Quieres Granger?, suficiente tengo con ver tu cara "a lo natural" como para tener que soportar tus diferentes rostros, que de por si ya bastante desagradable es. _"Mentiroso"_

—Si serás…—, elevó su mano con el fin de pegarle una bofetada pero no lo logro, él fue demasiado rápido tomándola por la muñeca fuertemente.

—Yo que tu, no haría eso Granger. Creo que justo en estos momentos estas en gran desventaja frente a mi, no es que no lo estés todo el tiempo. — Liberándola del agarre notó como pasaba la mirada de él al suelo, seguramente buscando la varita entre las ropas que dejó regadas por el pasto. — Pero antes a diferencia de ahora, no estabas semidesnuda y sin… varita—, dijo al mismo tiempo que la sacaba de la bolsa trasera de su pantalón. Empezó a jugar con ella entre sus dedos, divirtiéndose con las expresiones en el rostro de la castaña. Primero de sorpresa y rabia. _"Merlín se ve hermosa enojada. Y mojada. Y medio desnuda"_

—Dame la varita Malfoy, no sabes lo que te espera si no lo haces…

— ¿La que me espera?, tú no puedes hacer nada, porque corrigiendo tu ignorancia y bajándote de la nube, estas en MIS terrenos y aquí MANDO YO—. Después, ante la mirada atónita de Hermione lanzó la varita al arroyo. Esperaba que se le lanzara encima y comenzara a golpearlo por lo que hizo, aunque la verdad lo primero se le antojaba mas. Sin embargo ella no pareció molestarse ante el hecho de que su varita fuera arrastrada corriente abajo.

— ¿Tus terrenos? ¡JA!, no me hagas reír. Todo esto—, sus brazos se extendieron abarcando la extensión de tierra ante ellos — le pertenece a mi familia, a los Granger, por lo tanto a MI. Y para que te hagas una idea —, dijo dando un paso mas hacia él intentando inútilmente de intimidarlo. Era conciente de su desventaja, no tenia varita, estaba mojada y en interiores, pero no iba a dejar que él lo notara, así que levantando la barbilla continuó. — Abarca desde aquellas colinas, ¿si las ves verdad? —, habló mientras señalaba una serie de colinas que se extendían a unos tres kilómetros a espaldas de ella. — Hasta la orilla de este arroyo. Así que como veras es mi propiedad.

—No, no lo es.

—Y ¿Por qué no?

—Porque si bien tienes razón en decir que tu propiedad se extiende desde las colinas hasta las orillas de este arroyo, te has equivocado de orilla Granger.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que tus terrenos abarcan hasta aquella orilla —, dijo señalando la orilla del lado opuesto de donde se encontraban — porque ésta —, hora señaló la que solo estaba a unos metros de ellos — indica el inicio de MIS terrenos, que abarcan desde aquí hasta poco mas de donde esta mi mansión. Aquella que esta haya —, dijo señalando a sus espaldas sin voltear. — No se si la ves, digo, no está tan cerca como TUS colinas —. Terminó viendo satisfecho la expresión en el rostro de ella, que muy al contrario de lo que él se imaginaba, se mantenía extrañamente callada. — ¿No tienes nada que decir?

¡Oh! Si tenía mucho que decir, pero la rabia que tenia en esos momentos atoraba las palabras en la garganta, impidiéndole articular palabra. No se sorprendería si en esos instantes comenzara a echar humo por la nariz.

Draco notó la rabia de la chica. Su cara se había puesto total y completamente roja, apretaba fuertemente la quijada, su respiración se aceleró haciendo que su pacho subiera y baja rápidamente, y sus ojos estaban que echaba chispas, _"Solo falta el humo y listo"._ Pero como no quería que llegara a ese extremo, o tal vez si, continúo hablando.

—Así que tu familia es la propietaria de los terrenos después del arroyo. Ya me había dicho mi padre que los dueños eran muggles pero jamás imagine que serias tu —. Debía concentrarse, debía de apartar sus ojos de ese cuerpo _"Pero es que ¡vaya! Que cuerpo."._ Aquellas caderas atraían sus pupilas como un imán, su estrecha cintura lo invitaba a recorrerla, mientras que las gotas de agua que caían por su delicado cuerpo le provocaban el querer beberlas, secarlas con sus labios, recórrelas con la lengua, sin dejar que ni una sola se escapara. Cerró ambas manos en un fuerte puño dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón, lo que sea para disimular en el gran bulto que se empezaba a formar en su entrepierna. — Pero dime una cosa ¿Cómo es que jamás he visto tu casa? Esta en un terreno más elevado que la mía debería de ser visible ¿no? — Recompuso su cara en un fingido gesto pensativo. — ¡Aaah! ¡Ya se! De seguro que la tienes protegida con hechizos anti-muggles ¿A que si?, pero entonces ¿Cómo es que TODA tu familia la encuentra?, ¿Por qué todos son muggles? ¿O me equivoco? pobres—, ahora mutó su expresión en una mas fingida mueca de pena. — De seguro que deben de estar furiosos contigo por no poder encontrar la casa cada vez que los invitas, es eso, o andan todavía perdidos por ahí—, dijo mientras hacia un gesto vago con la mano —vagabundeando como los inútiles que son. En mi opinión, me inclino más por lo segundo.

—¡Me importa una mierda lo que tu pienses Malfoy!

— ¡Uy! Granger que diría McGonagall si viera a su mascota, digo, alumna favorita hablando así, de seguro se decepcionaría bastante.

— ¡CALLATE!—. Ahora si que no le importo nada, ni su semidesnudez, ni su falta de varita ni nada. Lo único que quería era enterrarle las uñas, sacarle sangre, golpearlo hasta que se cansara, hasta que se disculpara por todo lo que había dicho. Se abalanzó sobre él tratando de provocarle el mayor daño posible.

Pero contra él no pudo hacer nada. Era más grande y rápido que ella. La tomó por las delgadas muñecas intentando evitar los furiosos golpes que la castaña le propinaba, después, cuando se dio cuanta que eso no era suficiente, la tomó por los brazos haciéndola girar de modo que la espalda de ella quedo contra su pecho. Una vez que la tuvo de ese modo la apretó contra sí con aún más fuerza evitando que tuviera oportunidad de escapar o que pudiera comenzar a golpearlo de nuevo. Mas sin embargo, ella era Hermione Granger y no dejaría las cosas así como así.

Sentía el fuerte pecho de Draco pegado a su espalada. Podía sentir como sus músculos se tensaban ante el esfuerzo que hacia por contenerla, sus fuerte brazos la rodeaban, mientras que su aliento le rozaba el cuello. Esto la hacia estremecerse. _"Bueno te tiene como la ultima vez ¿no? apresada y entre sus brazos. Ya tienes lo que querías"-"Si….no, yo no quiero esto, quiero que me suelte...—_ ¡QUIERO QUE ME SUELTE!—. Esto último lo dijo en voz alta, sin pensarlo. Y aunque rezaba por que él no se diera cuenta todo fue inútil, la burla no se hizo esperar.

—Vaya Granger estás más loca de lo que creía. Pero si a lo que te referías es ha que quieres que te suelte, no lo voy a hacer. Si está muy bien aquí, así, ¿no lo crees?— Habló muy lentamente, como saboreando cada palabra que salía de sus labios. Sonriendo de satisfacción al notar como el cuerpo de ella temblaba cada vez que su aliento toca su piel. Esto pareció calmarla y cuando creía que ya no forcejearía ni intentaría golpearlo, comenzó a regar pequeños besos por la piel de la castaña. Desde la base de su nuca hasta sus delicados hombros, para terminar enterrando su nariz en el cuello de Hermione y absorber sus aroma.

El gemido que escapó de sus labios y la ligera carcajada que esto provocó en Draco la hizo volver a la realidad. Así que haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas logró zafar uno de sus brazos y después….

— ¡MALDITA ESTUPIDA! ¡HIJA DE PU…!—. El dolor le impedía hablar logrando que sus voz saliera entrecortada. Draco Malfoy se encontraba retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo con una expresión de sufrimiento en el rostro y ambas mansos a la altura de la entrepierna en un intento por aminorar el dolor.

Hermione se liberó del agarre al que estaba sometida casi en el instante en que su puño cerrado impactó el miembro de Draco. Sabía por Ron y Harry, sobre todo por el primero, que aquella parte de la anatomía de un chico era sumamente sensible. Aún recordaba la cara de dolor que tenia Ron cuando en un entrenamiento de Quidditch Angelina estrelló el palo de su escoba contra el "paquete" del pelirrojo. El pobre duro una semana sin poder montarse en una escoba, misma semana que duro sentándose y caminando con las piernas ligeramente abiertas.

Así que aprovechando la situación del rubio-retorciéndose de dolor en el piso- salió disparada en busca de su ropa. Tenía que irse del lugar lo más rápido posible, pero tampoco podía andar corriendo semidesnuda por todo el camino. De ese modo ahora si que TODOS la crearían loca.

Se enfundó rápidamente los vaqueros y se calzó igual de prisa los zapatos deportivos sin despegar la mirada del blondo quien aún seguía sufriendo, tirado en el piso y lanzando palabrotas. "Mierda, "coño", y "puta madre que dolor" eran de las mas sonadas, aunque tampoco podía faltar el típico "maldita sangre sucia".

Fue solo en un momento, una milésima de segundo en la que despegó su mirada de Draco para buscar su blusa blanca. No supo como ni en que momento pasó. Lo único de lo que era consiente es que ahora su espalda estaba contra el verde pasto, soportando la arrebatadora humanidad de Draco sobre su cuerpo.

—Ésta me la cobro Granger—, fue lo único que dijo. Después sus delgados labios atacaron los de ella. La besaba con furia, con ímpetu, queriendo provocarle el mayor dolor posible. Sus manos recorrían aquel cuerpo tomándolo con fuerza, sintiendo con gran satisfacción como inconscientemente ella comenzaba a mover sus caderas en una invitación más que prometedora. Estrujaba entre sus dedos la suave piel de ella, su lengua la saboreaba al antojo, mientras que sus dientes mordían.

Era como la otra vez, como la última vez, como secretamente lo estaba deseando. Las sensaciones tan anheladas se disparaban sin control, nublado todo a su alrededor, haciéndola únicamente conocedora del placer que estaba sintiendo, del cuerpo, del calor de Draco sobre el suyo. No pudo evitar soltar un gemido de dolor al sentir como los dientes de Draco se enterraban en la suave carne de sus labios para luego probar el sabor metálico de la sangre. De su sangre.

Separó sus labios de los de ella al escuchar su gemido. También él había notado el sabor del rojo líquido en su boca, por eso levantó ligeramente la cabeza dirigiendo su mirada a los rojos y hinchados labios de la chica. Un delgado hilo de sangre corría desde ellos llegando casi al borde de la barbilla. Hermione levantó una mano llevándola hasta su labio inferior. Tocó con la yema de los dedos la herida comprobando con la mirada que efectivamente de sus labios brotaba sangre.

Él la miraba embelesado siguiendo los delicados movimientos que ella hacia. Recorría con la mirada desde el labio herido hasta los castaños ojos de Hermione, pero estos ya no eran iguales, se había vuelto dorados. Los ojos que ahora lo miraban tenían el color del oro, dotándolos de un brillo y de un poder que jamás antes había conocido. Y como impulsado por una fuerza mas grande que él mismo, casi como si se lo ordenaran, lamió el camino de sangre que se dibujaba guiando su lengua desde la punta de su delicada barbilla hasta sus labios, deleitándose a cada segundo con sus sabor.

La volvió a besar, pero ahora lo hacia de forma distinta. Era como si quisiera decir con besos lo que con palabras no se atrevía. Mientras tanto ella rodeó con sus delicados brazos el cuello de él queriendo profundizar el beso. Las fuertes manos de Draco liberaron su cintura para posarlas en sus mejillas tocándola casi con delicadeza dejando que los pulgares acariciaran su rostro. Y fue esta nueva faceta lo que la asustó, haciéndola volver en si. Estaba acostumbrada al otro Draco, pero el Draco cariñoso la desconcertaba. Tenía miedo, le tenía miedo. Porque, ¿Cómo reaccionar ante lo desconocido? Y para ella eso era el hombre que ahora la estaba besando.

— _¡Petrificus Totallus!—. S_olo un susurro provocó que el cuerpo duro y sin movimiento de Draco cayera sobre el suyo y haciendo una vez mas acopio de todas sus fuerzas logró sacárselo de encima. Terminó tendido en el pasto boca arriba. —Lo siento—, fue todo lo que dijo, todo lo que pudo contestar ante la mirada enojada, contrariada y muda que él le dirigía. Lo estaba mirando fijamente con aquellos ojos que volvían a adquirir su color original.

Hermione le apuntó una vez más con su varita provocando que Draco abriera desmesuradamente los ojos, pensando que tal vez el próximo hechizo iba contra él…. de nuevo. Pero ella solo gritó —_ ¡Accio varita de Draco Malfoy!—, _tomando solo segundos después la varita de Draco entre sus manos, la cual salía de detrás del arbusto en donde inicialmente él se había escondido de la castaña. —La dejare aquí—, dijo mientras depositaba la varita en el suelo a unos metros del cuerpo tieso del chico. —Así podrás tomarla cuando el efecto del hechizo acabe—. Se dio media vuelta pero cuando solo llevaba un par de pasos regresó, se agachó junto a él y con su mano extendida, acarició el blanco rostro de Draco tal como lo había hecho la ultima vez, pasando la llena de sus dedos desde la frente hasta la barbilla. Al terminar Hermione se incorporó, dio media vuelta para ahora si, no volverse.

Lo último que Draco vio por el rabillo del ojo fue como ella se guardaba la varita…varita que el mismo lanzó al arroyo y que estaba seguro debía de estar ya muy lejos y no en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón de Hermione. Entonces la pregunta era ¿Cómo la había recuperado?

..

* * *

..

**GRACIAS POR LEERME.**

**UN BESO ENORME.**

**GELY :)**


	3. Recuerdos II

**La Dama del Invierno.**

**..**

**Disclaimer: los nombres propios así como los lugares aquí mencionados pertenecen a la Fantástica J.K Rowling.**

**..**

**Capitulo III: Recuerdos II**

**..**

* * *

**..**

—¿Dónde está? —, preguntó Harry con cara de desesperado. La misma cara que también tenía Ron.

Draco se enderezó al verlos llegar. Están tan asustados y preocupados por su amiga que ni siquiera habían notado su presencia, ellos ni el otro Weasley.

Al final, muerto de frió como estaba, Draco cargó con ella a cuestas el largo camino hasta el castillo. No tenía ni idea de cómo esos dos se habían enterado que ella estaba ahí ya que fue muy cuidadoso en que nadie lo viera. Él no estaba para estar haciendo ese tipo de cosas porque era un Malfoy simple y llanamente por eso, y mucho menos lo podían ver cargándola a Ella. Especialmente a ella.

—Con la señora Pomfrey, la está atendiendo —. Bill se encontraba recargado en las puertas cerradas de la enfermería pero nada mas al ver a su hermano y a Harry se incorporó. Las pecas que adornaban su cara estaban casi en tu totalidad disimuladas a causa del cambio en su tono de piel. Cinco meses bajo el intenso sol dejaban su huella.

—¿Cómo está?— ,ésta vez fue Ron quien habló. — ¿Qué te han dicho? ¿Se pondrá bien? ¿Verdad?.— _"Por dios tienes que estar bien, tienes que estarlo"._ Había pasado casi cinco meses sin saber de ella y ahora cuando al fin había vuelto acababa en la enfermería. _—"Si tan solo la hubiera detenido, si tan solo…."_ Se sentía culpable, responsable de que ella estuviera ahí. Cuando los dejó a él y Harry en la Sala de Menesteres después de que les contó toda la verdad ella estaba mal, lo podía ver en sus ojos, en su rostro, en las lagrimas mudas que corrían por sus mejillas.

—Esperemos que si Ron —. Se quedó por unos minutos en silencio contemplando los rostros de los chicos que tenia en frente. — Y ¿ustedes cómo están? ¿Cómo estas Harry? ¿Ron? —, preguntó después de un rato. — Me imagino que ella les contó la vedad ¿no es así? —, ambos asintieron en silencio.

—Si. Lo hizo esta misma mañana nada mas llegó a castillo —, contestó su hermano.

—¿Y tú cómo lo supiste? ¿Te lo contó ella?

—No Harry me lo dijo Dumbledore la noche antes de que partiéramos. No todo, estoy seguro, solo lo necesario para ayudarla en su búsqueda y mantenerla protegida. Pero aun así ella tenía miedo, no de lo que le pudiera pasar sino de cómo tu y Ron podrían reaccionar al conocer la verdad….sobre todo tu Harry. Le importas demasiado.

-¿Ella te contó todo eso? —, pregunto Harry con un hilo de voz, casi con temor.

—No fue necesario lo pude ver en sus ojos—, contestó Bill mientras se pasaba ambas manos por su rostro en un intento de despejar el cansancio que sentía. — En la única ocasión que hablamos de ello Hermione solo se limitaba a preguntar "¿lo aceptaran, podrían aceptarme depués de todo?", ¿podría él, podría Harry perdonarme?"— Se quedó un momento contemplando la nada para después continuar. —En mi vida había conocido a alguien como ella tan… fuerte y tan frágil a la vez. La podía escuchar casi todas las noches llorar hasta quedarse dormida y por la mañana se levantaba con los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar pero con mas fuerza, con mas deseos… la verdad me cuesta creer que alguien como ella sea…

—¡No te atrevas a decirlo, que nadie jamás se atreva, porque no lo es! Ella es… Hermione Granger—, Harry miró a Ron casi implorando, buscando en su mirada un consuelo, el apoyo que necesitaba. Buscaba ver en sus ojos que no se equivocaba. — MI Hermione. ¡Dios fui un idiota!

_"¿De que diablo estas hablando Potter?"_ pensó Draco. Llevaba casi una hora parado en aquel rincón. Esperando no sabia que, pero él seguía ahí.

Cuando llegó con Hermione a la enfermaría el mayor de los Weasley ya se encontraba en el lugar hablando con la profesora McGonagall y bebiendo lo que parecía ser un poción revitalizadora. Se le notaba realmente cansado, pero aún así le sonreía a la mujer parada frente él. Cuando al fin notaron su presencia y sobre todo cuando reconocieron quien era el bulto que traía en brazos se lanzaron sobre ellos.

Bill tomó en brazos a Hermione para depositarla inmediatamente después en una de las camillas con delicadeza donde fue atendida por la señora Pomfrey quien, con su movimiento de varita, hizo aparecer varias botellas y demás frascos que Draco jamás llego a identificar a pesar de que no despegaba sus ojos del cuerpo inerte de la chica.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó Malfoy?—, era la profesora McGonagall quien le hablaba y miraba con gesto severo.

—¿eh?—. Estaba tan pendiente de lo que le hacían a ella que no había notado que ahora el que estaba en una camilla era él. Cuando al fin se dio cuenta, se levantó de un salto del colchón intentando escapar mientras contestaba, —Yo que voy a saber solo se que ella se cayó al lago y yo la tuve que sacar de ahí.

—Solo así, ¿ella se cayó al lago y tú la sacaste?

—Si Weasley, solo así—. respondió con fastidio mirándolo con desden. Ése Weasley le caía mal, muy mal. Tal vez por el simple hecho de ser una comadreja más o por la manera en que se había comportado cuando vio a Hermione inconsciente. Sea como sea le caía mal y punto.

—¿Usted como esta señor Malfoy?

—Estoy bien profesora McGonagall. ¿Puedo retirarme ya?

La mujer pareció pensárselo un momento sin retirar su mirada del joven, después respondió, —Si ya puede retirarse. Informare al profesor Snape de lo ocurrido.

—Como quiera—, repusó Draco dando media vuelta.

—Señor Malfoy.

—¿si?—, giró la cabeza al escuchar que lo llamaban

—Cámbiese de ropa, no queremos se resfrié ¿o si?

—No, claro que no queremos. Con permiso profesora—. Después continúo su camino y salió de ahí.

Debió de haberse ido a su sala común, pero no, su "curiosidad", así le llamaba él a su comportamiento, lo hicieron quedarse. Reaccionó cuando escuchó que Ron contestaba

—Ahora lo entiendes ¿verdad Harry?

—!Ahora entiende! ¿Qué? De que mierdas están hablando estos tres—, replicó en un susurro. El frió empezaba a hacer mella en su cuerpo a causa de las ropas mojada. Gracias a Merlín había dejado de escurrir agua porque sino hacia un rato que lo habrían notado. Ahora la única agua que escurría era la que se desprendía de su cabellos rubios.

—Si y jamás me podré perdonar si a ella le pasa algo. Necesito verla necesito pedirle perdón, necesito…—, pero Harry no terminó su frase porque de un momento a otro estaba dirigiéndose con pasos decididos hacia las puertas de la enfermería.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas Harry?—, preguntó Bill mientras le cortaba el paso al chico interponiéndose entre él y la puerta.

—Apártate Bill—, le amenazó sacando la varita.

—No, no aún—, contestó serio. — No me voy a quitar Harry—. Éste al ver la varita del chico justo frente a si rostro repuso, — ¿Acaso piensas atacarme? Sabes que no tiene caso. Ni tú ni Ron pueden entrar hasta que la señora Pomfrey lo indique, así que baja tu varita y trata de tranquilizarte.

—¿Qué me tranquilice? ¡Ja! Y como quieres que lo haga ¡eh! ¿Cómo?—. Harry estaba casi al borde de la histeria,— Si ni siquiera se lo que pasó.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó Bill? —. Era Ron, quien a pesar de estar muriendo del miedo y la preocupación por su amiga, se mantenía sereno. Sabía que no tenía ni caso ponerse a gritar como loco, en tales casos era mejor mantenerse tranquilo y pensar un poco con la cabeza fría. Lo sucedido el año pasado con su padre y después en el Ministerio así se lo enseñaron.

Ante estas palabras Harry y Bill parecieron sorprenderse, hasta Draco quien aun se encontraba en uno de los rincones del pasillo se sorprendió. Jamás ninguno creyó que algún día podrían escuchar hablar al joven Weasley con tal entereza y frialdad ante una situación como en la que estaban.

Reponiéndose Bill contestó, — No lo se exactamente solo se que se cayó al lago, que si no fuera por Malfoy que la sacó de ahí…

En cuando Draco escuchó que lo nombraban supo que era el momento de retirarse, porque, una cosa es que su "curiosidad" lo hiciera quedarse y otra muy diferente y estúpido seria exponer su lindo pescuezo ante aquellos Gryffindor´s. Así que muy lentamente, casi sin respirar, se dio media vuelta y emprendió su camino; mas no había dado ni siquiera dos paso seguidos cuando su cuerpo se estampó contra una de las frías paredes de piedra. Era Harry_.— "Maldito Potter ¿tiene ojos en la espalda o qué?" —._ Draco estaba casi seguro que cuando decidió retirarse del lugar Harry dirigía su mirada hacia el lado contrario. Y ahora estaba ahí el muy "imbécil" tomándolo por el cuello de su túnica y mirándolo como todo el tiempo, con odio.

—¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE?, ¿DIME?

—Harry…—, le habló Ron en tono de advertencia.

—¡TE JURO MALDITO HURON QUE TE…!

—¿Tu qué cicatrizado? ¿Qué me vas a hacer? Yo te lo diré —, le dijo mientras se desprendía de su agarre mirándolo con ojos burlones. — Me vas a agradecer por haber salvado la vida de tu amiguita, porque si no fuera por mi ella en estos momentos estaría haciéndole compañía al calamar gigante.

—¡Draco! ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estas todo empapado?—. Pansy Parkinson venia corriendo al encuentro con Draco. Había escuchado por casualidad como un niño de primer curso le contaba a otro que había visto a Draco Malfoy dirigirse a la enfermería todo mojado y cargando en brazos lo que parecía ser una chica. — ¿Y tu que traes Potter? —, preguntó la Slytherin con desprecio al notar la mirada que Harry tenia sobre ellos.

—Nada que te interese Parkinson, ¿Por qué no te largas con éste —, dijo mientras miraba a Draco con repulsión y después a la chica. —... y nos dejan en paz?

—Vámonos Pansy, parece que Potty no esta de humor.

—Pero yo…

-Luego te cuento ¿quieres? —, le dijo hablándole con un tono que jamás ninguno de los ahí presentes le habían escuchado usar, excepto la chica claro.

—Está bien—, contestó respondiéndole de la misma manera. Con un cariño que no solo se reflejaba en su voz sino también en su mirada. Después posando su blanca mano sobre el hombro de Draco y mientras éste la tomaba firmemente por la cintura, le dedicó esa sonrisa exclusiva solo para él.

—¿Se puede saber que esta haciendo todavía aquí señor Malfoy? Vaya inmediatamente a cambiarse sino quiere pasar una semana en cama producto de una pulmonía—. Los cinco ahí presente dieron un bote del susto que se llevaron al escuchar la enojada voz de la señora Pomfrey quien se notaba algo pálida pero feliz. Draco solo se dedicó a lanzarle un mirada despectiva a todos y salio de ahí con Pansy aún tomándola de su estrecha cintura.

—¿Cómo esta Hermione?—, preguntó Ron

—¿Puedo pasar a verla? —, replicó Harry

—La señorita Granger esta bien señor Weasley, tendrá que pasar unos días en la enfermería y después se podrá reintegrar a sus clases. Y si señor Potter puede pasar a verla, pero solo uno, en estos momentos ella esta dormida y no es conveniente que se exalte.

Harry volteó a ver al Ron con la mirada implorante y Ron entendió.

—Ve tu Harry yo aquí espero.

—Gracias Ron—. Después dio media vuelta y se perdió en la enfermería.

Ambos Weasley se quedaron solos. Mientras que un par se serpiente, aun abrazados, emprendían lentamente el camino a las mazmorras sin sospechar que un par de hermosos ojos azules no despegaban la mirada de ellos.

..

Casi una semana después Hermione se reintegró a su estudios, no sin antes darles una burda explicación a su compañeros de casa del porque de su larga ausencia, aunque claro dicha excusa era una total mentira.

Ahora casi a un mes de su regreso, se encontraba en el Gran Comedor desayunando. Harry y Ron se encontraban a ambos lados de ella. De frente tenía a Ginny quien estaba sentada entre Neville y Luna. Escuchaba a sus amigos hablar ¿de que? No tenia ni idea, solo era consiente de la presencia de todos ellos junto a ella, así como también era consiente de como atraía decenas de miradas por parte del alumnado y uno que otro profesor. Volteó a ver a Ron con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro gesto que él le respondió tomando su mano. Después giró el rostro hacia Harry aún con su mano entrelazada a la de Ron; la mirada y la sonrisa que le dedicó su amigo le pareció la más sincera que había visto en su vida. Después lentamente recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico sintiendo como él besaba su cabellos al mismo tiempo que Ron le acariciaba lentamente la mano y depositaba un beso sobre ella.

No le importaba lo que pensaran lo demás. No le importaba lo que pudieran hablar de ella, de ellos. Los quería, siempre había sido así y ahora que estaba entre sus brazos se daba clara cuenta del miedo, del pánico que sintió al pensar que los podía perder. Y estando así se dedicó a rememorar todos y cada uno de los momento que había pasado con ellos y como en las ultimas semanas su relación con ambos había cambiado. Vaya que lo había hecho, sobre todo con Harry. Pero aún así sabia que le quedaba algo pendiente, un asunto que aclarar… Draco Malfoy.

Después que despertó en aquella cama de enfermería con Ron y Harry a ambos lados ella, se dedicó a contarles lo sucedido en el lago. Al final del relato ninguno de los tres podía creer la verdad que ahora se abría ante ellos, en verdad DRACO MALFOY LE HABIA SALVADO LA VIDA, el porque no lo sabían, solo sabían que ahora ella estaba viva por él. Por varios días trató de persuadirlos de que la acompañaran a darle las gracias a Malfoy, pero la respuesta de ambos fue un rotundo NO. Así que ahora lo único que le quedaba era hacerlo ella sola sin que ninguno de ellos se enterara.

..

..

—Simplemente asqueroso.

—¿Qué es asqueroso? —, preguntó el blondo sin levantar su mirada del tazón de cereales que representaban su desayuno y por lo tanto, sin saber la dirección en la que su amiga dirigía su ojos.

—¿Pues quien mas Draco?, esos tres—. El chico levantó su mirada y la dirigió hacia donde decía su amiga. — Míralos tan... tan… asquerosamente juntos, la sangre sucia, el cabeza rajada y ese, ese...—su amiga parecía no encontrar un adjetivo lo suficiente desagradable para el pelirrojo Weasley.

—Traidor a la sangre, comadreja, pobretón Weasley—, a completó la frase Theodore Nott quien acababa de llegar a la mesa de las serpientes sentándose al lado de Pansy, quien ahora quedó con Draco a su derecha y Theo a su izquierda, mientras se servia una gran porción de huevos con tocino.

—Eso, eso, Theo, gracias. Traidor a al sangre, comadreja y pobretón…—, se podía notar el coraje en todas y cada una de las palabras que salían de la boca de Pansy. Sus dos amigos lo notaron pero lo dejaron pasar, solo ella sabia que le pasaba.

—Vaya, nunca te había escuchado decir tales palabras. Creí que a ti todo eso no te importaba—, repusó Draco quien parecía volver a la realidad al escuchar como su amigo decía tale insultos, mas propios de él mismo que de Nott.

—No las dijo y tienes razón no me interesa—, contestó encogiéndose despreocupadamente de hombros. —Pero como tu parecías tan entretenido mirando al trío dorado, que decidí contestar por ti.

—¿Yo? ¿mirando a eso idiotas?, como si importaran.

—Si claro, como si importaran. Entonces dime querido Draco, sino importan ¿Por qué salvaste a Granger? ¿He?, ¿he?—. Quería hacer enojar a su amigo. Le encantaba, solo por diversión. Ver como la vena en la sien de Draco comenzaba a palpitar furiosamente cada vez que se le mencionaba al trío dorado, cada vez que los veía y mas específicamente cada vez que los veía tan...acaramelados como en esos instantes. Instantes que últimamente ocurrían muy seguidos para desgracia de Draco y regocijo de Theo. ¿Que podía hacer? por algo era Slytherin ¿o no?

—Querido Theo ¡¿Por qué no cierras el pico?

Era en esos momentos que ese arrepentía de haberles contado a él y a Pansy, sobre todo a él, como fue que salvó a Granger. Ya que este ultimo no perdía la oportunidad de fastidiarlo con el asunto. Con Pansy fue algo distinto. En un principio se sorprendió bastante pero después como toda Slytherin pensó con la cabeza fría— "Entiendo tu actuar. si hubieses dejado que se muriera el primer sospechoso ibas a ser tu ya que estabas en el lugar, además de tu historial con Granger, así que ¿Qué otra cosa podías hacer?"— había dicho. Draco se sintió realmente complacido con las palabras de su amiga, quien después de eso no volvió a tocar el tema. Pero no, Theo no, él tenía que seguir dándole lata con el asunto.

—Creo que ya te explique mis razones del porque lo hice. No se porque no lo puedes entender y con eso dejar de una puta vez de fastidiarme con el asunto. Pansy lo entendió ¿Por qué tu no?

—Mmm... Pansy es Pansy y yo soy yo, por eso. Ahora deja de molestar quieres, necesito comer—, repusó con malicia, solo por el placer de verlo aun mas enfadado.

—Si serás. Pansy podrías de una vez callarte.

La chica no dejaba de mormurar y lanzar palabras de desprecio hacia la mesa de los Gryffindor´s. — ¿Adivina qué Draco?, NO QUIERO. Déjame en paz—. Después sin decir mas, con prisas, se levantó de la mesa dirigiendo sus pasos hacia las mazmorras.

—¡Ey Pansy! ¿A dónde vas? No has terminado de desayunar. Mujeres—, resopló Theo. — ¿Tienes alguna idea de que mosca le pico ahora?

—Ni idea—, contestó Draco distraído ya que en ese justo instante pudo ver como Hermione se recargaba contra el hombro de Harry para después recibir un beso de Ron en el dorso de la mano. — ¿Sabes que Theo? Pansy tenía razón, esto es asqueroso—. Luego sin darle oportunidad de replica a su amigo, abandonó la mesa de las serpientes bajo la atenta mirada de Nott y sin saberlo de la de Hermione.

..

* * *

..

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo entre los primeros árboles del bosque prohibido, no quería encontrarse con nadie.

Decir que estaba enojado era poco. Estaba furioso. Encolerizado. Todo por los idiotas del equipo de Quidditch. Intentaron sacarlo a él, a un Malfoy del equipo, ¡JA! Como si lo fuera a permitir. Se atrevieron a insultarlo, a su padre, a su madre y si bien podía tolerar solo algunas cosas, que se metan con su madre, con Narcissa, eso jamás.- "Pero entendieron la lección, vaya que lo hicieron"- pensó riéndose a carcajada abierta mientras recordaba la cara de pánico que puso Marcus Flint mientras en su "rostro" la palabra "GRAN MARICON" aparecía a modo de cientos de horribles barros – Gracias Granger.-. Nunca creyó que llegaría el día en que tuviera algo que agradecerle a Hermione pero el día llegó, porque fue ella la que le diera la idea de utilizar ese hechizo al usarlo contra Marietta Edgecombe el curso anterior.

—De nada, pero ¿Por qué Gracias?—. No supo de donde diablos salio. Tampoco se había dado cuanta que el "Gracias" lo dijo en voz alta pero sea como sea ahí estaba, Hermione Granger, como si el mismísimo Merlín la hubiese convocado para él.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí Granger? —, dijo con una tranquilidad que realmente no sentía ya que la chica le había pagado un buen susto. —Si buscas a los idiotas de tus amigos—, ella hizo una mueca al escullar la palabra "idiotas" pero no dijo nada. — Ellos no están por aquí. Hoy entrena Slytherin no Gryffindor.

—Ya lo se Malfoy, pero no los buscaba a ellos, te estaba esperando a ti—. Era cierto el libro que tenia en sus manos la delataba. — Yo necesito hablar contigo y bueno decidí venir a buscarte.

—¡Aaahh! Vaya querías hablar conmigo y viniste a buscarme, ya —, guardó silencio por un momento adoptando una pose pensativa y después prosiguió. —Pues ni modo te quedaras queriendo porque no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie y mucho menos contigo, así que Granger…adiós —. Terminó dejando a la chica plantada en aquel lugar, pero justo al tercer paso que daba ella habló.

—No, Malfoy espera… yo. Gracias —. Ésto ultimo lo dijo tan rápido que ni siquiera ella se entendió y estaba casi segura que ni él le había entendido. Pero no fue así, claro que Malfoy comprendió sus palabras pero solo para fastidiar se hizo el desentendido.

—Veras Granger repite eso porque no te entendí—, dijo mientras miraba divertido como ella crispaba el rostro.

—Dije que GRACIAS—, habló fuerte y claro. — Si no fuera por ti yo no estaría aquí, así que gracias—. Era verdad, en todo el tiempo que pasó desde el incidente del lago no se podía quitar de la cabeza que ahora le debía la vida a Draco. Sabía que tenía que agradecerle, pero tenia que ser cuando ni Harry ni Ron se enteraran. Había tratado por todos los medios que ellos comprendieran y que la acompañaran a hablar con el Slytherin pero por mas que lo intentó no pudo convencerlos. Por eso aprovechando que ellos se tenían que quedar en la biblioteca terminando un ensayo para el profesor Snape, ensayo que ella ya había terminado, fue a esperar al chico a su salida del entrenamiento de quidditch —. ¿No dices nada?, ¿no?, Bueno entonces eso era todo, si, adiós.

—Espera Granger, ¿Cómo sabías que tomaría este camino para ir al castillo?

—Te he estado siguiendo—, se detuvo un momento al ver la mueca de incredulidad que el chico hacía. — Me he dado cuenta que últimamente sueles estar menos acompañado que antes, así que bueno, supuse que tomarías el camino mas largo rumbo el castillo, o sea este, y simplemente espere.

—Bien pues ya que me has dado las gracias, déjame en paz—. Y como si nada ni nadie hubiesen detenido su camino, continuó rumbo al castillo. Dejando a una Hermione con la palabra en la boca.

_.._

* * *

..

**"REVIEWS"**

**Besos Gely : )**


	4. Río de Lava

**La Dama del Invierno**

..

**Disclaimer: los presonajes aqui mencionados pertenecen J.K Rowling. **

..

**Capitulo IV: Río de Lava. **

**..**

* * *

**..**

—¡Harry!—. No le importaban la cientos de personas que estaban ahí. Y menos le importó que muchos de ellos no los vieran con buenos ojos. Hermione abrazaba, no, mas bien se colgaba de Harry cual kohala. Tenía ambas piernas rodeándolo a la altura de las caderas mientras que sus brazos se aferraban fuertemente al cuello del chico. —Te extrañe, te extrañe, te extrañe—, repetía mientras regaba diminutos besos por la cara del pelinegro.

—¡Vaya! Herms yo también, pero, cariño pesas—, resopló Harry con una voz ahogada que salía de alguna parte de entre los cabellos de la chica.

—¡Oye!—, se quejó Hermione al tiempo que liberaba a Harry y le daba un ligero golpe en el hombro. —Tenemos ¿Qué, Tres meses sin vernos? y lo primero que me dices cuando lo hacemos es ¡Gorda!—, preguntó fingiendo enojo con los brazos en jarras.

Harry solo pudo soltar una carcajada

—Pero si es broma mujer.

—Ya lo se—, dijo para después sacarle la lengua a Harry como niña chiquita.

Ambos chicos se encontraban, después de meses sin verse, en el andén 9 ¾ del Expreso de Hogwarts. Era primero de septiembre y volverían al colegio a cursar su séptimo año, el último.

—Creo que aquí no soy requerido. Si quieren me voy y vuelvo después—, habló una voz a sus espaldas.

—¡Ron!

El corazón le latió con fuerza al escuchar la voz de su amigo. La felicidad que sentía por tener a Harry consigo de nuevo solo fue completa al ver al más joven de los Weasley. No pudo evitar que sus piernas cobraran vida y corrieran hacia él. Pero no fue mas rápida que el pelirrojo ya que su propósito de aplicar el "Abrazo Hermione" nunca llegó.

Ron tomó a Hermione por la cintura, provocando que la blusa de la chica se subiera hasta el ombligo. Comenzó a dar vueltas con ella, evidenciando sin querer los fuertes músculos de su pecho y brazos, los cuales se dejaron ver tras la camiseta blanca de cuello redondo que vestía. La castaña dio primero, un grito de sorpresa y después, verdaderas carcajadas.

—¡Ron bájame, me mareo!—, dijo entre risas.

—No hasta que digas que me extrañaste, así como se lo decías al cuatro ojos—, contestó Ron levantando la mirada y clavando sus hermosas orbes azules en las castañas de la chica mientras mostraba sus perfectos dientes blancos en una sonrisa.

—En ese caso…!Te extrañe, te extrañe y te extrañe!

—Así esta mejor—, bajó a Hermione depositándola en el suelo, después dulcemente tomó su mano derecha y le dio un tierno beso en el dorso. —Y yo a ti—, dijo al final.

—Mmggrr—, se escuchó un ligero carraspeo. — ¿Acabaron? —, preguntó Harry tratando, solo tratando de parecer enojado mientras se acomodaba el cuello de su camisa tipo polo color vino.

—Sip—, contestaron al unísono pelirrojo y castaña. Al terminar ninguno de los tres pudo contener la risa. Sin ser consientes que una serpiente, no muy lejos de ahí, no apartaba la vista de ellos.

Cuando las risas se calmaron, Harry habló.

—Por cierto, escuche lo de "cuatro ojos"

—Es solo la cruda realidad compañero—, respondió Ronald dándole unas cuantas palmada en la espalda con una risa amistosa adornando su rostro.

Era innegable el hecho de que el tiempo había hecho maravillas en los dos chicos. _"Y el Quidditch, ¡Bendito sea!". _Las camisetas se tensaban perfectamente a la altura de sus pechos y brazos mientras que ese par de jeans azules, ajustados a la altura de sus afiladas caderas, podrían llegar a ser venerados por mujeres, y algunos hombres porque negarlo, aunque odiados por otros. En lo que respecta a Hermione, ella no los veneraba, los idolatraba. ¿Qué? Eran sus mejores amigos, si, pero tampoco estaba ciega.

Aunque la chica tampoco se quedaba atrás. La falda blanca de algodón se deslizaba con gracia por sus caderas cayendo a la altura de las rodillas con un delicado vuelo, mientras que su tórax y abdomen se encontraban envueltos en una sencilla blusa roja de tirantes que dejaba apreciar los generosos pechos y la estrecha cintura. El conjunto se complementaba con un par de alpargatas blancas con listones rojos y el largo y rizado cabello peinado de lado en una trenza francesa. Ya no era una niña, era la mujer. Y más de uno lo sabía, sobre todo uno en especial.

Cuando escucharon el "Hermione" que lanzó la matriarca de los pelirrojos, supieron que era hora de ir con el resto de la comitiva que había ido a despedirlos. La familia Weasley en pleno, excepto Charly y Percy, además de la abuela de Hermione, Charlotte, junto Remus Lupin, Tonks y Ojo Loco Moody.

..

* * *

..

—¡Por Morgana! ¡Ésto, es, horrible!—, se quejó mientras daba un golpe en el suelo con el tacón de sus finos zapatos azules.

—Si que lo es—, respondió Theo a Pansy mientras intentaba quitarse el asqueroso y enorme chicle pegado a la suela del zapato. — Un momento ¿Qué es horrible? —, preguntó al tiempo que levantaba la vista y dirigía su atención a su amiga.

—¡Ay! ¿Sabes que? Olvídalo Nott, ¿A que horas llega Draco?

—Querida, ¿De que me vez cara? —, preguntó irónico.

— ¿Te lo digo? O ¿Te dejo con la duda? —, cuestionó Pansy Parkinson mientras cruzaba ambos brazos a la altura del pecho.

—Miénteme—, respondió después de pensárselo un rato.

—De divino.

—Ya sabía yo—, replicó con autosuficiencia Slytherin.

—¿Tú sabías qué, Theo? —, preguntó mientas abrochaba los botones de la manga de su camisa. Era gris con puños y cuello blanco. Se había creado exclusivamente para él, para resaltar el color de sus ojos y la perfección de su cuerpo.

—Que soy divino—respondió con autosuficiencia haciendo un gesto de superioridad tomando la camisa verde botella por las solapas.

—Aja, claro—, ironizó Draco Malfoy quien acaba de llegar junto a ellos. — Hola Pans—, se acercó a su amiga y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla. Luego no fueran a decir que era un Hufflepuff sentimental.

—¡Chuks! Apestas a cigarro Draco, ¿Estuviste fumando?—, preguntó mientras arrugaba la nariz con desagrado.

—No, claro que no, son los vapores del lugar—, respondió haciendo un gesto vago con la mano derecha.

—Un momento, Draco déjame ver tu mano—, pidió mientas estiraba la suya en dirección al rubio.

"_Mierda"— _¿Para qué? Pansy, no des lata.

—O me dejas ver tu mano…—, sacó su varita y le apuntó con ella, ...— o me dejas verla—. Al chico no le quedo mas que hacer que lo que Pansy le "pedía". Cuando terminó de revisar la palma enrojecida del Draco preguntó, — ¿Que te pasó?

—Me queme—, contestó mientras se encogía de hombros restándole importancia.

—¿Con que?

—Cera de vela, contenta. Ahora dame mi mano—, dijo el tiempo que intentaba liberarla del fuerte agarre de la chica.

La pelinegra no quiso indagar más en el tema. Sabía que él mentía, pero si no se lo quería decir ahora ya le sacaría la verdad después. Se limitó a hacer un movimiento de varita apuntando hacia la herida; un líquido verde apareció sobre ella. Draco solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza a modo de gracias.

—¿Ya viste?—, preguntó después Pansy, mientras con un gesto señalaba hacia el lugar donde en esos justos instantes, Ronald Weasley besaba la mano de Hermione Granger.

¿Qué si lo había visto? ¡Ja! ¡Todo!, desde el principio, ya estaba en el lugar desde antes que ellos llegaran. Pansy y Theo, Ron y Harry. Incluso desde antes que Hermione lo hiciera.

..

..

_Arribó al andén 9 ¾ con casi una hora de anticipación. Vieja costumbre, algo más de lo que pueden culpar a su padre. Su cuerpo, delgado pero fuerte, tan largo como era, se encontraba recargado en uno de los pilares del lugar. Un pie apoyado en la pared, una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón negro, mientras la otra llevaba hasta su boca un cigarrillo. El humo que exhalaba se confundía con los vapores que del Expreso emanaban. Nueva costumbre, de eso, no pueden culpar a su padre. _

_Nadie notaba su presencia, se estaba esforzando a horrores para que no lo hicieran. La única compañía que últimamente podía soportar era la de Pansy y Theo. Y la de ella_

—_Hermione—. ¡Y vaya que debía de ser un gran mago! porque en el justo instante en que susurró su nombre, Hermione atravesaba la barrera del andén. Venía acompañada de su abuela, la cual a parecer de Draco, era igualita a la chica pero más vieja. _

_No despegaba la mirada de ella ni un solo instante. Le encantaba seguir sus movimientos, estudiarlos y descubrir en ellos, algo distinto, ese algo especial que la hacía tan única. Quería encontrar la razón del porque le tenía tan, tan… fascinado. Y cada vez que lo hacía descubría una y mil respuestas; y a la vez ninguna, porque por inercia las rechazaba todas. Al poco tiempo llegaron Pansy y Theo pero los dejó pasar, ahora toda su atención estaba en ella._

_La vio sentarse junto a su abuela en una de las bancas del lugar. Conversaban alegremente con una complicidad que jamás había visto en nadie. Era como si fueran una sola y a la vez tan distintas que se complementaban la una a la otra. Ahora entendía muchas cosas, viéndolas así comprendió que esa mujer era la persona que mas quería a Hermione en el mundo, y que Hermione quería a esa mujer mas que a ninguna otra. Al poco rato notó que algo en la expresión de la chica cambió. Sus ojos brillaron de una forma especial, sus labios se curvearon en una sonrisa y su cuerpo se levantó con rapidez de la banca. Dirigiendo la mirada hacia el mismo punto descubrió el porque del cambio. _

—_Potter—. Escupió el apellido con rabia, al tiempo que ella gritaba "Harry" y salía corriendo abalanzándose sobre el chico, provocando con ello que la falda blanca que vestía se le subiera más arriba de la mitad del muslo, exhibiendo las largas y torneadas pierdas._

_Apretaba fuertemente los puños provocando que los nudillos le crujieran, mientras tensaba la mandíbula. Su cuerpo se endureció y sus ojos se ensombrecieron. La rabia que sentía al verla en brazos de otro le estaba consumiendo. Estaba a punto de hacer algo, no sabía qué, pero lo haría, cuando una sensación quemante en su mano derecha lo detuvo. Bajó su vista y vio el cigarro que antes fumaba deshecho en su palma, hiriéndole la carne. Era increíble como te hacías inmune al dolor cuando había emociones más poderosas llenando tu cuerpo. Elevó sus ojos grises hacia donde estaban ellos, para ver ahora como Weasley tomaba el cuerpo de Hermione por la cintura y comenzaban a dar vueltas. Esa ya era demasiado para su estomago. Dio media vuela y se dirigió a buscar a sus amigos. _

_.._

..

—No me interesa Pansy y ti tampoco debería de importante ¿O acaso me equivoco?

Theo, quien hasta ese entonces había estado con cara de aburrido viendo y escuchando la conversación de sus amigos, se incorporó y miró a Pansy directamente a la cara notando como las delicadas y aristocráticas facciones de la chica se tensaban.

—Por supuesto que no Drakin—, respondió con dulzura fingida.

—No me llames así—, replico autoritario.

—Entonces no preguntes babosadas.

Theo solo pudo pensar _"Interesante, muy interesante. Par de mentirosos",_ mientras una sonrisa picara pintaba su rostro.

—Buenos días.

Los tres giraron sus cuerpos en dirección a la voz. Era Zabini.

—Buenos—, contestaron al unísono en un muuuy hipócrita saludo.

—Pansy tu siempre tan hermosa—, dijo al tiempo que escaneaba en cuerpo de la chica con la mirada.

El fino vestido de verano azul marino de gruesos tirantes resaltaba sus curvas y mostraba el inicio de sus pequeños pechos, ajustándose perfectamente a la diminuta cintura, mientras que su larga cabellera negra caía en suaves ondas sobre sus hombros.

La chica tuvo que contener el escalofrío que eso le provocó.

—Gracias—. Mas fría no podía ser en su respuesta. Pero es que la presencia del moreno frente a ella, simplemente le fastidiaba. Curioso y incomprensible el mundo de las serpientes.

—Nott, Malfoy—, les saludó después con un movimiento de cabeza.

Los dos respondieron de la misma manera, con un asentimiento de cabeza y un "Zabini"

—Malfoy necesito hablar contigo ¿Me acompañas?—, preguntó el Blaise dirigiéndose hacia el rubio.

—Theo, Pansy los veo en el tren—. Fue su forma de decir "si". Con un gesto se despidió de ambas serpientes para después comenzar a caminar junto al moreno.

..

* * *

..

El primer pitido de tres que daba el Expreso anunciando su partida se escuchó en el ambiente.

—Creo que es hora de subir nuestras cosas al tren ¿No crees Harry?—, pero Harry no respondió. — ¿Harry?

Pero Harry seguía sin atender. Cuando Hermione guío su vista hacia donde miraba su amigo lo comprendió todo. Tenía la mirada clavada el mismo punto en el que muy alegremente conversaban Luna y Ginny.

—Ron, ¿Me ayudas a llevar mis cosas al tren?

—¿Qué?—, preguntó confundido. Estaba en una muy interesante conversación con ambos gemelos, pero al ver el rostro de su amiga no se pudo negar.

—Claro Mione—. Tomó las cosas de la chica y antes de irse se giró y mirando a Fred y George dijo, —Ahorita regreso.

..

..

—Listo.

—Gracias.

—De nada, por cierto ¿Qué cargas en ese baúl? ¿Un muerto?—. La chica solo lo miro con ojos amenazantes. —Es que pesa a horrores.

—Mira Ronald Waesley, ni se te ocurra—, golpeó con su dedo índice el pecho del chico —decir que estoy gorda. Si no quieres perder una cosa muy, muy importante para ti, más te vale que mantengas el pico cerrado.

—¡Merlín!, calma Mione. Tu bien sabes que yo jamás te diría algo así—, se acerco hasta ella y la abrazo por los hombros. —Bien sabes que eres perfecta.

—No lo soy.

—Lo eres, por naturaleza lo eres. Por mas que trates de negártelo, esta en ti.

—Ron, no quiero que…!Ay!

Pero no pudo terminar su frase, porque alguien que pasó muy cerca de ellos golpeó fuertemente su hombro. Levantó la vista para ver quien había sido.

—Parkinson—susurró con coraje.

La chica, quien ya iba unos pasos por delante de ellos se giró y mientras seguía caminando hacia atrás movió los labios en un gesto burlón y sin pronunciar palabra dijo "Lo siento" Después continuó su camino.

Ron, quien solo se había limitado a mirarla, tomó a Hermione del antebrazo y le dijo, —Solo ignórala. Solo eso.

—Lo sé.

¡PUM! Se escuchó de repente. Llevaron su vista hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido. Era del compartimiento del equipaje. Todos y cada uno de los baúles caían sin remedio sobre el pobre hombre que los intentaba detener.

—Ron tenemos que ayudarle.

—Voy yo, tu ve con Harry talvez lo necesite.

—Esta bien—. Con un último apretón de manos se alejo del pelirrojo, para ir con el pelinegro.

..

* * *

..

El segundo pitido del Expreso de Hogwarts se escuchó en el aire.

—¿Crees que debería ir a ayudarle?—, preguntó mirando el alboroto que se formaba en el compartimiento del equipaje.

—Eres un Slytherin, no un sirviente. Que se las arregle solo.

—Neee, mejor voy a ayudar—. Sin mas Theo se fue del lugar dejando sola a Pansy Panrkinson, quien estaba a punto de subir al tren.

Cuando tenía un pie en el escalón y llevaba su mano hacia la agarradera de la puerta para ayudarse, otra mano atrapó la suya. No necesito ver a quien le pertenecía, reconocería ese tacto donde fuera. Solo él podía tocarla de esa forma, tan fuerte y delicado a la vez. Giró el rostro enfrentando a aquel que tenía solo unos centímetros por debajo de ella y mientras lo miraba fijamente, subió el par de escalones que faltaban dejándose ayudar por él. Una vez arriba habló.

—No esperaras que te de las gracias. Porque no lo voy hacer.

—Lo se. No se le puede pedir tanto a una serpiente.

Soltando su mano del agarre con rapidez le espetó un "Piérdete" y se adentró de lleno en el Expreso de Hogwarts.

..

* * *

..

—Hola Harry. Hola Bill—, saludó dirigiéndose a ambos chicos.

Luna y Ginny se acercaron hasta ellos después de que tenían casi media hora hablando entre ellas. La rubia se colocó frente a Harry mientras que Ginny lo hizo a un costado de él, a su derecha.

—Hola Luna—, contestaron al mismo tiempo.

—Luna ¿Has venido tu sola? ¿No vino tu padre contigo?

—Nop—, respondió mientras giraba su cuerpo de derecha e izquierda. Se acercó a Harry y hablándole el tono confidencial dijo, —Se fue a buscar Lumpa Lumpas.

— ¡Oh! eso es genial—, le respondió Harry del mismo modo sin poder ocultar la sonrisa y la felicidad que sentía al tenerla tan cerca. Ella era magnifica, desde su cabello, sus sonrisa, sus ojos. No podía entender como no lo descubrió antes.

A los pocos segundos la segunda llamada que hacia el tren los alertó.

—Bill, ¿Me podrías ayudar a subir mis cosas?—, preguntó Ginny a su hermano.

—Claro, nos vemos al rato Harry—, habló Bill.

—Aja—, le contestó sin ponerle ni la más minima atención. Cuando ambos pelirrojos ya se habían ido...—Luna, yo…tu, bueno—_"Merlín ilumíname"_

—_¿_Estas bien Harry?— preguntó la rubia.

— Si. Este… ¿Qué tal el verano? — _"Tonto, tonto. Era tu oportunidad perfecta, la tienes justo frente a ti y lo único que se te ocurre es ¿Qué tal el verano? Mátenme. _

—¡Oh, Harry ni te imaginas! Fue buenísimo…..—, empezó la chica con entusiasmo a contar todo su verano. Aunque a decir verdad Harry no le ponía atención a sus palabras. Solo podía mirar embelezado el delicado mover de sus labios, como de vez en cuando se arreglaba el cabello detrás de su oreja, o el modo en que sus ojos azul cielo se iluminaban mientras hablaba—…al final tuve que rescatar a mi papá de los…—, pero Harry no se enteró de quien o de que tuvo que rescatar Luna al señor Lovegood porque la expresión de Luna cambió drásticamente. Su boca se tenso en un rictus de terror mientras que sus ojos se llenaron de agua.

La estaba mirando. Era él, lo sabia. Creyó que todo acabaría, que meses lejos de Londres le ayudarían a olvidar, que tanto tiempo intentado bloquear la mente de su recuerdo, del dolor, habría surgido efecto. Pero ahora se daba cuanta que no era así, que lo único que logró olvidar fue que las marcas que él dejó en su cuerpo no se borran fácilmente. Sentir su mirada sobre ella se lo acababa de recordar de un solo golpe. No la podía ver ahí, con Harry, no por miedo a lo que le podría pasar a ella, sino a él. A Harry no, a él no.

—Yo, Harry me tengo que ir… no, yo. Adiós—. Y sin mas dio media vuelta y se alejó presurosa del chico.

—Luna, no, espera ¿Qué…?Luna!—. Quiso alcanzarla pero ella se había ido corriendo. Harry movió su cabeza de un lado a otro en un vano intento por encontrar aquello o a aquel que había producido tal cambio en la chica. En el acto se cruzó con la mirada de Draco quien caminaba junto a Zabini rumbo al tren, le dedicó como siempre la mirada "Odio-a-Draco-Malfoy" y continuó con su tarea, pero nada, no vio nada sospechoso.

—Harry ¿Qué sucede? Acabo de ver a Luna, y ¿Esta bien? Iba corriendo y creo que llorando. ¿Qué le dijiste?—. era Hermione quien llegaba junto a su amigo.

—Como crees Hermione—, respondió enojado Harry ante la insinuación de su amiga. —Sabes muy bien que lo último que haría en esta vida es lastimarla.

—Lo se, yo lo siento. ¿Entonces que sucedió?

—No lo se, te juro que no lo se—, contestó al tiempo que se quitaba la s gafas y se tocaba el rostro.

La tercera y última llamada se escuchó.

—Harry, creo que deberíamos ir con lo demás y despedirnos. El tren esta a punto de partir. ¿Harry?—. volvió a llamar a su amigo que seguía sumido en sus pensamientos. —Harry.

—Sí, sí Hermione. Vamos a buscar a Ron.

..

* * *

..

—¡Cuídense mucho, y no se olviden de escribirme! ¡Oh Arthur!, ¡Se me van mis niños!—. Lloraba y lloraba desconsolada la señora Weasley aferrada fuertemente al brazo de su marido.

—Calma Molly solo sera una temporada. Los veremos en unos cuantos meses, en las vacaciones de diciembre—. la consolaba su marido, quien intentaba contener la mueca de dolor que le producía su mujer al tenerlo tan fuertemente agarrado.

—¡Ron no olvides ponerte tus calcetines de lana sabes que se te enfrían muy feo los pies!

—¡Si mamá!—, gritó Ron mientras asomaba la cabeza tras la ventana del tren.

—¡Ginny cariño no te olvides ponerte la crema para el acne, sabes que vamos progresando con tu problemita mi vida.

—¡Si mamá!

—¡Harry, Hermione…..!

—¡Si señora Weasley!—, ambos chicos ni siquiera la dejaron terminar. La querían mucho si, pero solo faltaba que también quisiera limpiarles los mocos. Y sin dar más oportunidad de que la adorable señora Weasley les siguiera "recordando" todo lo que debían y lo que no debían de hacer, dos cabelleras pelirrojas, una castaña y una pelinegra se perdieron de la vista de quienes los fueron a despedir para dirigirse a conseguir compartimiento vacío.

—Esa señora, está cada vez más pesada.

—Ron—, le reprendió Hermione.

—¿Qué?—, se encogió de hombros. —Si es la verdad. ¿A que si?

—Ante eso no puedo diferir.

—Gracias Harry.

—De nada.

—Miren este compartimiento está bien—, dijo Hermione revisando el lugar tras el cristal. — Solo está Neville.

—¿Está Luna con él?

—No Harry. No esta Luna—. Harry solo frunció las cejas.

—Vamos—. Ron se les adelantó y abriendo la puerta dejó pasar primero a Hermione después a su hermana y por ultimo a Harry, luego tras de él, después de unos segundos, cerró la puerta. — Hola Neville ¿Qué tal el..?, pero ¿Qué pasa?—, preguntó rascándose la coronilla. El prominente trasero del chico lo saludaba en todo su esplendor desde el suelo del lugar mientras que su hermana Ginny y Harry estaban tirados junto a él buscando algo bajo los asientos del lugar.

—A Neville se le ha perdido su sapo. Otra vez—, contestó Hermione que permanecía de pie junto a la puerta. —Neville ¿Ya la buscaste en otro lugar? ¿Talvez en otro compartimiento?

—Nooo—. La voz de Neville salio ahogada desde las profundidades del asiento. — ¿Me ayudarían con eso? Por favor.

—Claro—. Hermione se disponía a salir cuando una mano se lo impidió.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?—, era Ron.

—No estaré bien. Revisaré los compartiéndoos de la derecha, ¿Me ayudas con los de la izquierda?

—Si—, se giró hacia los tres que permanecían saludando al suelo y dirigiéndose a los traseros de los tres dijo, —Ahorita regresamos, Hermione y yo iremos a checar en los demás compartimentos.

Solo se escuchó un ahogado "Aja" como respuesta.

..

* * *

..

—¿Qué quería Zabini, Draco?—, preguntó Theodore Nott.

—Lo mismo de siempre.

—¿Y? ¿Qué le dijiste?

—¿Que le voy a decir Pansy?, lo mismo que le he respondido todo el tiempo.

—Bien—, repusó la chica.

Los tres se encontraban cómodamente instalados en su compartimiento "particular". Ser Slytherin, ser Parkinson, Nott, y bueno también Malfoy, tenía sus ventajas. Theo jugaba con una vieja moneda de plata entre sus dedos, Pansy miraba, con el menton apoyado en una mano, los campos que se extendían a través de la ventana y Draco hacía a parecer pequeños destellos de luz verde con su varita.

—Pansy

—¿Mmmm?—, respondió sin ganas.

—¿Estás enamorada?

La chica tardó varios minutos en procesar, analizar y digerir la pregunta que le acababa de hacer su amigo.

—Pero ¿Qué estas diciendo Nott?—, volteó a verlo amenazante. —Repítelo.

—¿Estás enamorada Parkinson?

—Yo, yo…Draco dile algo.

— ¿Qué quieres que diga?—, respondió con indiferencia. —Solo contéstale y ya.

Después de mandarle una mirada asesina a su "amigo" el rubio, miró al castaño y dijo:

—No, Theodore, no lo estoy. El amor es el peor sentimiento que puede existir. Te hace débil y vulnerable. El amor no existe, es solo lujuria disfrazada de sentimentalismo, y si en algún momento "ALGUIEN"—, pusó énfasis en la palabra,— decide "amar" es porque se entregara por completo, porque no te mentira, porque será solo para ti. !Solo para ti! Ahora Theo, ¡¿Quedó tu jodida pregunta contestada?—. Sin esperar respuesta salió del lugar tan rápidamente y tan enojada que ni siquiera vio las caras de asombro ni la mirada de incredulidad en sus amigos.

—¡Merlín!

—Esta…

—Enamorada—, terminó Draco. —Creo que mejor voy tras ella ¿No crees?

Lo mas coherente que pudo articular Theodore Nott fue un "Aja"

..

* * *

..

— ¿Dónde coños se metió ese sapo? —, resoplaba Hermione Granger. Tenía la mitad de su cuerpo metido debajo de los mugroso asientos del tren de uno de los tantos compartimientos. Llevaba casi media hora buscando al jodido sapo y nada. De pronto sintió movimiento de tras de ella. Debía de ser Ron. — Ron, ¿Podrías por favor pasarme mi varita? La deje en el sillón de ese…—como pudo movió su mano y señalo el lugar, —…lado —. Al poco rato una mano le tendió su varita. —Gracias—, murmuró un "Lumos" e iluminó el sitio que revisaba. —Nop, no hay nada.

Después, ayudándose de sus brazos y piernas tomó fuerza para salir de donde estaba, sin percatarse que con eso la falda blanca se le subió más de lo "moralmente" permitido llegando a mostrar el inicio de sus bragas blancas.

—Lindas piernas Granger.

Un momento, ese no era Ron. Él no arrastraba las palabras así, él no le provocaba "eso" con solo escucharlas y definitivamente, él no le llamaba Granger. Solo podía ser…

—Malfoy

Después de que salió del compartimiento dejando tras de sí un amigo en shock, se fue en busca de su otra, y única amiga histérica enamorada. Estaba, no muy a gusto, en su misión de "Busca y Encuentra" cuando encontró algo que no buscaba pero que si le gustó.

—Si Malfoy, el mismo que viste y calza. Malfoy y no tu amigo "El Pobretón Weasley". Así que no me vuelvas a confundir.

—Eso tenlo por hecho—. La castaña ya se había puesto en pie y se acomodaba fervientemente las ropas desacomodadas. Malfoy notó su actuar.

—No Granger pero si estaba dando un espectáculo excelente, no tan bueno como el del arroyo, pero bueno al fin y al cabo.

—Si serás…-trató de darle una bofetada pero no lo logró. Draco la atrapó fuertemente por la muñeca.

—Suéltame.

—No lo haré. Me cobraré tu "despedida" de la última vez. No me pude sentar en tres días Granger.

—Jajaja, te lo mereces.

— ¿Y tu que te mereces? —, la atrajó hacia sí rodándole la cintura con un brazo.

—¿Yo por que? —, cuestionó confundida.

—¿Por qué? ¿Todavía lo preguntas?, yo te diré porque —. Jablo muy cerca, tan cerca que ambos alientos se hacían uno. — Porque te has convertido en mí….

—¡Hermione! ¡Hermione!—, se escuchó la voz de Ron.

—¡Mierda! Te salvó tu amiguito "El zanahorio" pero esto no se queda así me escuchaste —, después llevó la mano que le quedaba libre hacia la cabellera de la chica y tomándola firmemente jaló su cabeza hacia tras exponiendo el largo cuello de la chica, e hizo algo que tenía tiempo deseando. Utilizando solo la punta de la lengua, lamió el cuello de Hermione desde el lóbulo de la oreja hasta la base del cuello. La liberó luego rápidamente y se fue directo a su territorio Slytherin antes que Ron lo viera y acabara con su existencia.

Se quedó aturdida, total y completamente ciega, sorda, muda a cualquier sonido, estimulo que de más allá llegara. Solo sentía, vivía, disfrutaba de la sensación de la lengua de Draco sobre su piel, de su cuerpo cerca del de ella, de su brazo rodeándole la cintura, de….

Luego tan rápido como todo empezó, terminó. Escuchó a lo lejos el grito de Ron y sinceramente no sabía si maldecirlo o agradecerle. Lo mas probable es que sea lo segundo, si su voz no los hubiera "interrumpido" no tenía ni idea de lo que habría pasado.

—¿Hermione? ¿Estás bien?

_"Ey pon atención Ron de esta hablando"-"Aja que bien"-"Ey quita esa cara de tonta va a sospechar algo"-"Si lo que digas"-"¡Hermione!" "¡Hermione"!_

—¡Hermione!

—Estoy bien, estoy bien—_"Mentirosa"—_Cállate.

—¿Qué?—, preguntó confundido el pelirrojo.

—No, digo que si encontraste el Dragón, sapo de Neville.

—No ¿Y tú?

—No, yo, ¿Vámonos de aquí? Hace mucho calor ¿No crees?

—¿Calor?—,Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Supongo, vamos.

..

* * *

..

Aún podía sentirlo cerca de ella, sentía como ese quemante río de saliva que Draco trazó en su piel quemaba como lava, ardía como el infierno.

Tenía que salir de ese lugar, ya no soportaba. La sensación que Draco dejó en ella se estaba haciendo inaguantable.

—¿Herms a donde vas?—, preguntó Harry al ver como Hermione se ponía en pie de repente.

—Yo, este…voy ¡Al baño!, si eso… al baño.

..

—Hermione Granger tienes que reponerte, tranquilizarte ¿De acuerdo? —. Se hablaba a sí misma viendo sus acalorado reflejo en el espejo del baño. Se cuerpo se mecía lentamente a causa del traqueteo que hacia el tren al avanzar. Abrió el grifo del lavamanos, mojó un poco la toalla que tenía a un lado y comenzó a pasar la tela humada por su piel, brazos, piernas, cuello, sobre todo el cuello. Ya no quería sentirse así y mucho menos por él. Una vez que terminó, con un movimiento de varita secó la toalla para colocarla después en su lugar, pero un sonido extraño llamó su atención, era como si alguien estuviese llorando. Presurosa salió del lugar en busca de quien producía ese sonido. Lo encontró solo unos metro mas adelante, eran dos niñas, bueno la que lloraba era una, mientras que la otra intentaba consolarla.

—¿Qué sucedió?—, preguntó al tiempo que se inclinaba junto a ellas. —¿Luisa por que llora?—. Reconoció a una de ellas, era una chica de tercer curso de Hufflepuff.

—Pansy Parkinson—, respondió la niña.

—¿Qué les hizo?—. Estaba furiosa, esa pelinegra ya le debía unas cuantas, se había aguantado por bastante tiempo pero eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, se las iba a cobrar todas de una sola vez.

—A mi hermana Lucy—, dijo señalando a la niña que seguía llorando, — ella la empujó mientras caminaba por los pasillos y al intentar detener la caía se lastimo una mano, creo que se fracturó.

—A ver déjame ver esa mano—. Con delicadeza tomó la muñeca lastimada de la chiquilla para revisarla. — Tranquila todo va a estar bien, en un momento la arreglo ¿si? —. Con la varita firmemente sujeta, Hermione hizo un delicado giro y tras murmurar _"Episkeyo" _la mano herida de la niña sanó. —Así está mejor ¿No crees?

—Gracias.

—De nada—, dijo mientras ayudaba a la niña a ponerse en pie. — ¿Lucy, sabes por donde se fue Parkinson?

—Si, se fue por ahí—, señaló hacia las espaldas de Hermione.

—Gracias—. Se dio media vuelta y se fue en busca de la serpiente Pansy.

..

..

Salía del único lugar vacío que pudo encontrar en todo el tren, estaba casi segura que en el camino por encontrarlo se había llevado a alguien de paso, si fue así ni siquiera la vio y mucho menos la sintió, ya se enteraría después. Aunque a decir verdad no tendría que esperar tanto, porque una enfurecida Hermione Granger se acercaba presurosa hacia ella.

—¡Hola Granger! ¿Qué te…? ¡¿Pero que te pasa estúpida?—. Hermione la empujó con fuerza contra la puerta de unos de los baños centrales del tren, que era del lugar de donde venía saliendo Pansy. La tenía sujeta fuertemente por el cuello con una mano mientras que con la otra clavaba dolorosamente la punta de su varita en el constado izquierdo de la pelinegra. —¡Suéltame! ¡AHORA! ¡Maldita sangre sucia!

—Ya no eres tan ufana ¿A que no Parkinson? ¿Ya no te dan ganas de andar empujando a la gente? —Pansy guardó silencio. —¡Contesta!

—¡SUELTAME! — Pansy se movía furiosa intentando liberarse de agarre de la castaña, pero era extraño, no podía mover ni un solo músculo, estaba como paralizada. Mirando directamente los ojos de Hermione se dio cuenta que estos había perdido su color natural, brillaban como jamás creyó que unos ojos humanos pidieran brillar. Entonces tuvo miedo.

La gente de los compartimientos más cercanos comenzaba a salir atraídos por los gritos de ambas chicas. Cabezas y más cabezas se asomaban por las puertas del lugar mientras que otros, los más curiosos y valientes, hay que admitirlo, se acercaba hasta ellas disfrutando del espectáculo de ver como Hermione Granger ponía en su lugar a Pansy Parkinson. Neville, que andaba por ahí notó el alboroto y al descubrir quienes eran las implicadas, salió corriendo en busca de ayuda, siendo más específicos, de Harry y Ron.

..

* * *

..

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió de golpe descubriendo a un sudoroso, agitado e híperventilado Neville Longbotton.

—Neville ¿Qué….?

—Hermione…. Parkinson….amenaza….varita—, habló entrecortadamente.

Ni Harry y Ron necesitaban ser un genio para comprender lo que el chico intentaba decir.

—¿Dónde están?—, preguntó Ron quien fue el primero en reaccionar poniéndose rápidamente en pie, seguido de Harry y Ginny quien también estaba en el lugar.

—Están ahí…en…síganme—. Era lo mejor, sino podía hablar mejor los guiaba al lugar.

..

* * *

..

—¡Cállate! Ahorita mismo me vas a pagar todas las que me has hecho, desde que volví en febrero te has dedicado a joderme la existencia y aquí y ahora me las cobrare….

—¡Hermione!

-¡Oh! Chicos pudieron venir—. ni siquiera giró el rostro para saber que eran ellos. —Ron dime—, hablaba con un tono tan dulce y encantador que daba miedo, — ¿Qué quieres que pierda primero nuestra querida Pansy? ¿El pelo?—, enrolló la varita entre las hebras negras de la chica, —¿las pestañas?—, ahora la dirigió a sus ojos. — ¡Oh! Ya se…el vestido para que enseñe los calzonzotes.

—¡No! Déjala... Hermione tu no eres así—. Ron intentó a cercarse y bajar la varita de su amiga quien seguía apuntando amenazante a la chica Slytherin, pero no pudo. Hermione había creado un campo alrededor de ellas que nadie podía atravesar.

—Baja esa varita Granger.

—Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, al principito de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, ¡aaah! Y no viene solo trajo a toda la comitiva de serpientes consigo.

Y era verdad. Cuando la noticia de que Pansy era atacada por Hermione llegó a oídos de las serpientes, todos y cada uno de los integrantes de la casa de Salazar se dirigieron a ver el show, más por morbo que por otra cosa solo Theo y él se encontraban ahí para ayudar a su amiga. _"Linda hora en la que vine a encontrarte Pansy"_

Un gran corro se formó alrededor de las chicas, un tercio de leones, un tercio de serpientes y el resto de chismoso Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff.

—¡Te juro que si no me sueltas….!—, intentó amenazarla Pansy.

—¿Qué me vas a hacer? ¡¿Eh?. Te diré que me harás. NADA, porque una reverenda tonta como tú no puede contra mí, a decir verdad contra nadie que sepa mover la varita decentemente. La única manera en que podrías ganarle a ALGUIEN es atacando a traición como la maldita serpiente que eres. Tú y todos los de tu casa son iguales—, terminó señalando con un movimiento de cabeza a todo el Slytherin ahí presente. Estos al sentirse ofendidos levantaron su varitas amenazando a la Gryffindor, sin contar con que, también todos los leones, entre ellos el Ejercito de Dumbledore en pleno, harían lo mismo, todos excepto uno. —Bajen las varitas chicos ni uno solo, NI UNO, vale la pena.

Al decir ésto ultimo, Hermione pareció volver en sí, los ojos retornaron a su color original, bajó la varita y libero a Pansy quien cayó al piso tosiendo y tocándose el cuello. El campo de fuerza que se había formado en torno a ellas desapareció y los chicos pudieron acercarse.

Harry tomó a Hermione fuertemente por la cintura pues la chica paresía a punto de desmayarse mientras que Draco y Theo ayudaron a Pansy a ponerse en pie.

—¡Te juro Granger que esta me la pagas!—, siseó Pansy y tras tomar la varita que sobre salía del bolsillo de Draco apuntó a Hermione.

Ya no tenía ni fuerzas para defenderse. No tenía ni idea de que le había pasado, su enojo se salió de control y le fue imposible controlar su poder, ahora vería las consecuencias. Cerró los ojos esperando el ataque de la pelinegra, entonces….

—_¡Sectu…!_

—_¡Expelliarmus!_

El hechizo de Pansy nunca llegó. Talvez alguno de sus amigos se había adelantado desarmándola. Abrió lentamente los ojos para descubrir a su salvador, pensando en Harry o talvez Ron, pero cual fue su sorpresa a ver que no fue ninguno de los dos.

Fue un chico nuevo, alguien a quien no había visto en su vida. No era Gryffindor, ni Slytherin, mucho menos Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw. Vestía el uniforme de Hogwarts, el mismo que los niños que entraban a primer curso usaban, con el escudo del colegio en el pecho y la corbata, pero no parecía tener once años. Más bien podría decir que era de su edad.

Si no tenia once años, no era ni león, ni serpiente, ni águila, ni tejon…. Entonces ¿Quién era?

..

* * *

..

**N/a:**

Muchas, muchas gracias a:**VB, pabaji, Arania, Laurinnha, Mikiaome Malfoy Felton Cullen . , Honneygranger, Tsuki_chan, lucre, jos Black, gloria-cullen-potter, SALESIA, Marine-Granger-NOA, Naty, beautifly92, AngieShields, Molly-Malfoy, Sakura-Tsukiyomi, Gloria Fernanda,Stephanie09, piensasoloenmi, Annie'zZz, Valeria de Malfoy, Mikiaome Malfoy Felton Cullen , Argen Malfoy, **

**"REVIEWS"**

**Besos Gely : )**


	5. Peter, Peter Cold

**La Dama del Invierno.**

**..**

**Disclaimer: los nombres propios así como los lugares aquí mencionados pertenecen a la Fantástica J.K Rowling.**

**..**

**Capitulo V: Peter…Peter Cold.**

**..**

* * *

**..**

—¿Cómo te sientes?—, preguntó dándole un vaso con agua.

—Bien. Gracias Harry—, estiró con desgana la mano para tomar el vaso dedicándole una calida sonrisa a su amigo. Mentía, se sentía terrible. La cabeza le daba vueltas, sus piernas aún temblaban y tenía todos y cada uno de los músculos del cuerpo engarrotados. Bebió con desgana el líquido para depositar después el vaso vacío en una repisita del lugar.

Hermione, Ron y Harry se encontraban solos en el compartimiento que inicialmente ocuparon. Ginny y Neville decidieron dejarlos solos para que platicaran, aunque el _"Esfúmate pecosa"_ que le dijo Ron a su hermana también ayudó.

—¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió Hermione? —, ésta vez fue el pelirrojo quien preguntó. Estaba sentado frente a la chica, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas, los dedos entrelazados y mirando el piso. Ni siquiera levanto la vista al hablarle.

—No lo se—. Ron bufó. —Créeme cuando te digo ¡que no lo se! Estaba furiosa, si, pero jamás creí, jamás imagine que…No puede controlarme, en un principio la busque para reclamarle por haber agredido a una niña de primero, pero después cuando la tuve frente a mi no pude evitar recordar todas las que me hizo cuando volví a Hogwarts en sexto, todas sus burlas, su veneno, sobre todo el como se reía de mí cuando me miraba pasar. El maldito sonido de sus carcajadas golpeó mi cerebro y ese fue el detonante. Se que estuve mal pero….

—¿Pero qué?

—No pude evitar disfrutar el tener su cuello entre mis manos Ron, disfrute cada maldito segundo en que la humille delante de todos —. Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos intentando contener las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir. Sintió el cuerpo de Harry muy cerca de ella y sus brazos rodeándola mientras la atraía hacia sí y la obligaba a acomodarse contra él enterrando el rostro en su pecho. Fue por eso que no vio cuando Ron bruscamente se puso en pie y salía del lugar.

—Ron…—, le llamo Harry pero el pelirrojo lo ignoró.

—¿Qué soy Harry? —, preguntó con voz estrangulada por el llanto.

—Eres tu, siempre serás Hermione—. Se inclinó un poco hacia atrás para así poder tomarla por la barbilla y obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos. —Mi Hermione—, terminó dándole un rápido y tierno beso en los labios.

..

* * *

..

—¿Cómo estás?

—¡¿Cómo quieres que me sienta después de lo que esa maldita sangre sucia inmunda me hizo? ¡¿Eh? ¡Contéstame!—. Pansy caminaba como loca de un lado a otro del lugar. Movía los brazos violentamente a cada exclamación que daba y de muy vez en cuando se tocaba el cuello donde el fuerte apretón causado por la mano de Hermione dejó su marca roja. —¡¿Cómo diablos te sentirías tu si te acabaran de humillar delante de todos?

—Muy encabronado—, respondió Theo quien se encontraba sentado frente a Draco. Ambos solo se limitaban seguir al la pelinegra con la mirada y en ocasiones hacían una que otra pregunta, como ahora.

—¡Exacto!—, dijo señalándolo exageradamente con el dedo índice. — ¡Encabronada!, ¡Encolerizada!, ¡Emputecida! Así me siento Theo, pero te juro que algún día, algún día me las voy a cobrar.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —. Draco miraba muy fijamente a su amiga que se movía frenética frente a el, parecía querer hacer una zanja en el corto pasillo del compartimiento con cada paso que daba.

—Por lo pronto, nada. La venganza es algo que se debe disfrutar en frío, y cuando llegue el momento lo disfrutare bastante.

—A todo esto ¿Quién era el mono ese que te desarmó?, cuando quise enfrentarlo ya no estaba—. Theo volvía a jugar con la vieja moneda de plata entre sus dedos. Había pertenecido a su tatarabuelo. Según la historia de la familia Nott, fue esa misma moneda la que ayudó al ilustrísimo Leonard Nott a amasar la gran fortuna de la que ahora eran poseedores. La historia incluía juegos de azar, un as bajo la manga-literalmente-y esa única moneda como apuesta. Si, engaño a muchos robándoles su dinero en el juego hasta dejarlo secos cuando se dio cuanta que ya tení lo suficiente para invertir en negocios mas "decentes" se alejó de todo para dar inicio a la vida respetable y de linaje puro que todos conocían.

—No lo se, pero quien sea que fuera va a pagar por haberle hecho lo que le hizo a Pansy. Nadie se mete con alguno de nosotros y sale bien parado.

—Gracias Draco. Y tienes toda la razón, nadie, ni siquiera esa Granger.

—En eso no me metas, con la Granger te las arreglas tú, yo me ocupare del otro—. _"Eres un condenado hipócrita, sabes que no solo lo haces por Pansy, sino también por Granger, no te gusto nada como la miraba ¿cierto?_

No, no le gustó, nadita. Reparó en él casi en el justo instante en que llegó a ayudar a su amiga. Lo descubrió mirando a Hermione muy fijamente, demasiado para su gusto. La miraba de la misma manera que, sabía, él mismo la miraba. Y siendo tan orgulloso como era no podía permitir que alguien mas tuviera derecho sobre algo que, aunque no confirmado, ya le pertenecía.

—Yo también—, habló Theo sacando a Draco de sus cavilaciones.

—¿Quieren algo del carrito?—. Los tres giraron muy rápido hacia la puerta desde donde la adorable señora de los dulces les hablaba con una sonrisa amable en el rostro.

—¡No!—, le espetaron Draco, Pansy y Theo al mismo tiempo.

..

* * *

..

—Herms, Herms—, decía intentando despertar a su amiga. Se había quedado dormida con todo el cuerpo apoyado sobre el suyo. A Harry no le molestaba, al contrario le gustaba mucho sentirla tan cerca de él y aunque tenÍa el brazo entumecido por soportar el peso de Hermione no había querido despertarla, hasta ahora, cuando solo faltaban unos minutos para llegar a la estación de Hogsmeade. —Hermione despierta.

—¿Qué sucede?... Harry—, preguntó aún somnolienta abriendo muy lentamente los ojos encontrándose con los verdes de Harry que la miraba directamente

—Hola.

—Hola ¿Cuánto dormí?—. Aún seguía recostada sobre Harry, se sentía muy a gusto estando así.

—Una media hora, pero ya debes de levantarte estamos apunto de llegar—, contestó mientras le acariciaba lentamente la frente.

—Aaja, ahorita—, dijo volviendo a refugiarse en Harry.

—Herms

—Está bien, ya voy—, se incorporó restregándose los ojos con las manos. — ¿Dónde esta Ron? —, se giró hacia el pelinegro quien se encogió de hombros mientras contestaba:

—No lo se, ya hace rato que salío y no ha vuelto.

—¿Qué le pasa Harry? Desde hace tiempo que Ron no es el mismo ¿Qué le sucede? —, preguntó preocupada.

—Eso es algo que tampoco se. No creas que no he notado el cambio en él pero por mas que le he preguntado él solo se limita a decir que esta bien. Y en dado caso que algo le suceda no podremos ayudarle si no nos deja hacerlo, si no nos habla—, se puso en pie tendiéndole una mano a Hermione ayudándola a incorporarse también. —Vamos ya hemos llegado.

—¿Y Ron? ¿No vamos a buscarlo? —, le preguntó al tiempo que aceptaba la mano de Harry y se encaminaban juntos hacia la salida.

—De una cosa estoy seguro Hermione, si él no quiere que lo encuentren nadie lo hará. Podremos hablar con él una vez en Hogwarts, aquí…—, señaló con la cabeza el alboroto que cientos de alumnos armaban al bajar del tren, —aunque lo encontremos no podríamos hablar.

—Tienes razón.

—¿Herms?

—¿Si?

—Cuando fuiste a buscar el sapo de Neville, ¿Viste a Luna por algún lado?

—No Harry, no la vi.

..

* * *

..

—Hola.

Hermione se encontraba de pie sola en medio de la estación de Hogsmeade esperando a que Harry volviera. El chico había ido a conseguir el carruaje que los llevaría hasta Hogwarts y ella se quedó ahí aguardando por él. Pero giró su cuerpo rápidamente al escuchar la grave y varonil voz que le habló desde atrás. Era él, el mismo chico que no tenía ni once años y que no era ni león, ni serpiente, águila o tejón.

—Hola—, le respondió con una sonrisa.

A pesar de todo no pudo dejar de notar lo guapo que era. De tez blanca, con ojos claros color miel, enmarcados por unas largas y espesas pestañas que en otros se podrían ver afeminadas pero en él causaban el efecto contrario, lo hacían ver más atractivo. Alto, muy alto, delgado pero fuerte, con una sonrisa de impacto y el cabello castaño largo y ondulado solo a unos cuantos centímetros por arriba de los anchos hombros.

—Soy Peter…Peter Cold—, se presentó tendiendo una mano hacia ella.

—Mucho gusto Peter Peter Cold—, le respondió aceptando el saludo. Sus manos eran grandes y fuertes, algo ásperas, pero calidas.

—No, es Peter Cold, solo un Peter—, dijo entre risas causadas por los nervios que sentía.

—Muy bien Peter Cold—. Había notado su acento extranjero así que se atrevió a preguntar, — Tu ¿No eres ingles, Cierto?

—No, soy de los Estados Unidos, de San Diego California para ser más específicos. Tú no me has…—pero se vio interrumpido al sentir como alguien jalaba su tunica a una altura un poco más arriba de sus caderas. — ¡Ah! Hola Luisa, Lucy—, saludó a ambas niñas.

—Hola Peter. ¿No estás nervioso? —, preguntó Lucy, la mas pequeña de las dos. Ninguna había reparado en Hermione.

—Solo un poco, pero estaremos bien—, dijo en tono conciliador.

—Le tengo miedo al agua, ¿Qué tal si me caigo y me come el calamar gigante? —, decía con el miedo pintado en sus ojos verdes, se acercó al chico y en tono confidencial le dijo, —No quiero que me coma.

Peter se inclinó junto a la chica para quedar a su altura y le dijo, —Tranquila no lo hará, yo te voy a cuidar.

—Gracias—, dijo emocionada colgándose del cuello del chico. Después se soltó de él y junto a su hermana salió presurosa hacia donde la imponente voz de la profesora Grubbley-Plank, quien por tercera ocasion reeemplazaba a Hagrid como maestra de Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas,gritaba _"Los de primer año por aquí"._

—¿No estás ya muy crecidito como para ir en primero? —, preguntó Hermione al tiempo que Peter se ponía de pie.

—Eso es porque no voy primero, entraré al séptimo curso. Estoy aquí de intercambio.

—¿Y a que escuela ibas antes? —,no podía contener su curiosidad.

—Al _Instituto Americano de Magia—, _dijo orgulloso.

Hermione solo levantó las cejas con asombro. Había ya leído de él con anterioridad. — ¿No es esa la escuela donde solo se aceptan hombres?

—Si—. Al ver como Hermione arrugaba el entrecejo se apresuró a aclarar, —Pero es porque las chicas ya tiene su propia escuela de magia.

—El _Instituto de las Brujas de Salem_ —, puntualizó la castaña.

—Exacto.

Un segundo _"Los de primer años vengan conmigo"_ se escuchó seguido del _"Herms"_ que Hermione pudo reconocer como de Harry. Giró su cuerpo y vio entre la multitud como el pelinegro le llamaba con la mano.

—Creo que me tengo que ir—, dijo la chica. — Nos veremos después Peter Cold—. Ya había girado su cuerpo y dado un paso cuando dio media vuelta, —Por cierto muchas gracias—, le dedicó una rápida sonrisa y con un movimiento de mano se despidió de él.

—No espera…—, pero ella ya se había ido. —No me has dicho tu nombre—susurró para si mismo. Se quedó unos segundos viendo como el cuerpo de la chica se perdía entre la multitud, cuando…

—Quítate de mi camino imbécil—, dijo a sus espaldas una voz que arrastraba las palabras. Volteó su cuerpo para enfrentar a cualquiera que fuera, encontrándose con tres serpientes. Una chica, que reconoció como a la que había desarmado en el tren y dos chicos, uno a cada lado de ella. Todos ellos lo miraban con odio pero ninguno lo hacía como el rubio que se encontraba a la derecha de la pelinegra.

—¿Qué no escuchaste? ¡Quítate!—, le gritó la chica.

Peter solo se limito a mover su cuerpo hacia un lado para darles paso no sin antes recibir un fuerte golpe en el hombro por parte del otro chico, el castaño.

Los vio pasar junto a él apretando los puños con fuerza, reconociendo cada movimiento en ellos, sobre todo en ese rubio que desde ya se había ganado su enemistad.

_¡"Los de primero por aquí, los de primer año vengan conmigo"!_

_.._

* * *

..

La luna llena le iluminaba desde su posición los pasos alumbrando el tortuoso camino que sus pies recorrían. No había más luz que la de ella. Los árboles a su alrededor se mecían vulnerables al ligero viento que los azotaba, ese que alborotaba sus cabellos rojos y que provocaba que de vez en cuando su piel se erizara por el frío.

Ron iba rumbo al castillo cuando en el camino se encontró a una rubia que caminaba solo a unos metros por delante de él. Reconoció su cabello largo y dorado así como el gracioso movimiento que hacían sus pendientes de rabanitos conforme caminaba.

—¡Luna!—, gritó para llamar su atención, pero en lugar de detenerse la chica aceleró el paso. —¡Luna detente, soy yo Ron, Ron Weasley!

Ella al escuchar su nombre y así como la voz de ése hombre se asustó y empezó a caminar mas de prisa, pero al saber que el que venía detrás de ella era Ron se detuvo y puedo soltar de golpe en aire que había aprisionado en sus pulmones a causa del miedo.

—Ron ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no vas en un carruaje como todos los demás rumbo al castillo?

—Podría preguntar lo mismo ¿No crees?—, dijo con una amable sonrisa en el rostro una vez que llego hasta ella.

—Talvez.

Ron notó la turbación en el rostro de la chica así como sus ojos rojos a causa del llanto. —¿Me concederías el honor de caminar a tu lado?—, le preguntó mientras hacía una caballerosa reverencia para después ofrecerle el brazo a la chica.

—Por supuesto.

Caminaron el silencio durante unos minutos, aunque en la garganta tenían atoradas todas esas preguntas que se morían por hacer. Ron ya no podía más, no era muy dado al silencio. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando el lastimero sollozo que salÍo de los labios de la chica lo sorprendió.

—Luna, Luna, mírame—, decía al tiempo que delicadamente tomaba el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y la hacia mirarlo. — ¿Qué te sucede?... Luna—, pero ella no podía hablar, el llanto se lo impedía.

El menudo cuerpo de Luna era atacado por incontables temblores y de a poco sus piernas perdían fuerza. Estaba muy cansada, ni su cuerpo ni su alma podían más. Por primera vez en meses se permitía llorar. En cada lágrima sacaba solo un poco su dolor, su pena. Ahí entre los brazos de Ron, mojando de apoco la camiseta del pelirrojo con cada gota de agua salada derramada.

Él solo se limitÓ a abrazarla fuertemente, a dejar que sacara todo su llanto, a que desahogara todo su dolor. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que los espasmos en el cuerpo de Luna se calmaron y que sus ojos dejaron de llorar.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor Luna?

—Si, gracias Ron, yo…

—No digas nada si no quieres. No hay presión.

—Gracias.

—Luna.

—¿Mmm?

—Harry ha estado muy preocupado por ti ¿Lo sabías? —, le preguntó levantando su barbilla con una mano.

—Si, lo se. Escuche cuando le preguntó por mi a varias personas en el tren.

—¿Cómo….?

—Hechizo de Invisibilidad.

—Ya somos dos—. Con esto provocó algunas risas en la rubia. —Creo que mejor seguimos. Se esta haciendo muy tarde.

—Tienes razón, vamos.

..

* * *

..

—¡Hermione!

—Ginny.

—¿Cómo estás?—dijo mientras soltaba a Hermione del fuerte abrazo.

—Bien gracias Ginny. ¿Has visto a tu hermano Ron?

—No—, respondió extrañada. — ¿Qué no viene con ustedes? —. Esta vez se dirigió a Harry quien venia de dejar los baúles de Ron, Hermione y de él.

—No, poco antes que llegáramos a Hogsmeade salío del compartimiento y no lo hemos vuelto a ver—, dijo el pelinegro preocupado.

—Bien, creo que mejor entramos—, habló Ginny. — Es mas probable que lo encontremos allá adentro en la mesa de Gryffindor que aquí afuera con todo este alboroto.

—Tiene razón, vamos—, le apoyó Harry encaminando a las dos chicas hacia el Gran Comedor. Cuando estaba a solo unos pasos de él preguntó, —Ginny ¿No viste a Luna?

—No Harry—, contestó preocupada. — ¿Ustedes tampoco la han visto? —, Harry y Hermione movieron la cabeza en forma negativa. — ¿Dónde se habrán metido estos dos?, ¿En donde?

—Señorita Granger.

Hermione se quedó paralizada en el justo lugar en que estaba. Sabía que de una u otra manera McGonagall, y por consiguiente Snape, se enterarían de su altercado con Parkinson pero sinceramente y apelando a su buena suerte, no pensó que fuera tan pronto, ni siquiera había puesto un pie en la Gran Comedor. Dio la vuelta a sobre su propio eje muy despacito, encontrándose con la severa mirada de la jefa de su casa y del Slytherin mayor, Snape.

—¿Hermione?— preguntó Harry no muy seguro de querer dejar a su amiga sola.

—Adelántense chicos ahorita los alcanzo—les dijo con cara de funeral. Cuando los chicos ya se habían ido se acercó a los profesores.

—Díganme.

—Acompáñenos.

Los siguió por los incontables corredores de Hogwarst. En un principio creyó que se dirigían al despacho de la profesora McGonagall, pero no, torcieron un recodo que sabia los llevaba hacia las mazmorras, hacÍa el despacho de Snape. Cuando llegaron ante las puertas negras de gruesa madera el profesor sacó su varita y tras murmurar un hechizo que Hermione no entendió, ésta se abrió. Severus Snape se hizo a un lado dejando pasar primero la profesora McGonagall y después a Hermione, una vez adentro las dos, cerrÓ la puerta tras de sí.

..

* * *

..

—Me imagino que ya sabe porque estamos aquí, ¿No señorita Granger? —, habló Snape desde su asiento, del otro lado de donde Hermione estaba sentada.

—Si profesor—, respondió muy bajito.

—No la escuchamos señorita.

_"Jodido Snape, esta disfrutando esto de seguro" —_Si profesor, lo se —, habló con voz mas fuerte.

—Entonces como comprenderá no podemos dejar pasar su agresión hacia señorita Parkinson por alto. Su comportamiento en el tren no tiene ninguna excusa y dado la dimensión del asunto se ha hecho merecedora de un castigo—, terminó con una pequeña pero perceptible sonrisa en el rostro.

—Lo se y lo acepto.

—No, sino es cuestión de que lo acepte o no, es asunto de merecer y usted señorita se merece el castigo que se le impondrá.

—También es innegable el hecho de que no podemos permitir que esto vuelva a ocurrir señorita Granger, tendrá que aprender a controlar sus nuevas descubiertas habilidadesè. Ésta vez era McGonagall quien hablaba y aunque se notaba que no estaba disfrutando de la situación, mantenía en sus ojos y semblante un gesto severo. —Es por eso que en parte su castigo será aprender a controlarse, recibirá ayuda de parte de alguien muy conocido por usted, que claro, ya ha sido preparado en todo esto.

—Además de que tendrá que patrullar los pasillos de Hogwarts todas las noches durante tres meses, y créame cuando le dijo que son todas las noches.

—¿Hasta los fines de semana? —, preguntó incrédula.

—¿Tiene algún problema con eso?

—No profesor.

—Que alivio—. Sarcasmo puro marca Snape.

—Pero dígame profesora McGonagall ¿Quien es el que me ayudara con los entrenamientos? —, dijo mirando a su profesora a los ojos.

—A si, déjeme lo llamo, ya debe de haber llegado.

Se dirigió hacia puerta y con un "pase" lo hizo entrar.

—Hola Mione.

—¡Ron!

..

* * *

..

—Harry, calma ya veráz como todo sale bien.

—A ver Ginny, a Hermione se la llevó Snape…

—Con McGonagall—, intervinó pero Harry la ignoro y continuó.

—Ron hace casi una hora que no aparece…Y…—, se le adelantó a Ginny que quería volver a intervenir. —Luna no está por ningún lado.

—Harry…

—¿Qué?

—Ahí vienen Ron y Hermione.

Castaña y pelirrojo se dirigían presurosos hacia la mesa de Gryffindor bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes. El enfrentamiento Granger-Parkinson se había regado como pólvora. Harry se puso en pie y fue a alcanzar a sus amigos a medio camino.

—¿Se puede saber donde coños estaban?

—Harry…

—¿En donde diablos te metiste Ron?

—Harry…

—¿Qué sucedió Hermione, por qué tardaste tanto?

—Harry escúchame, vamos a sentarnos y hablamos ¿si?

—Vamos compañero que todos nos están mirando—, intervinó Ron. Tomó a Hermione por el antebrazo mientras posaba una mano en el hombro de Harry y lo llevaba hacia la mesa de los Leones. Una vez ahí:

—Ahora si ¿Me pueden decir que…?

—Hola hermanito.

—Hola pecosa—, le devolvió el saludo revolviéndole el rojo cabello.

—Tengan, les guarde esto de comer—, dijo al tiempo les tendía a Ron y Hermione una servilleta envuelta con pollo frito y papas asadas dentro.

—¡Gracias!—, dijeron los dos, que tomaron la comida presurosos y comenzaban a comer, no más bien, a devorar el pollo.

Harry impaciente los miraba comer y justo cuando dieron el último trago al jugo de calabaza, habló — ¿Qué te dijeron Herms?

—Me castigaron. Patrullar pasillos durante tres meses completos ¡Todos! ¡Completos!—, respondió enojada.

—¡Maldito Snape! Era de esperarse, ¿Y tu? —, ésta vez le hablaba a su inconsciente amigo pelirrojo. — ¿Dónde mierda te metiste?

—Por ahí—, se encogió de hombros mientras contestaba.

—¿Y como llegaste? No te vi tomar ningún carruaje. Al menos que te hayas subido al de las serpientes esas, ya sabes, Malfoy, Nott, y la inútil de Parkinson.

La pieza de pollo que Ron tenía en sus manos cayó estrepitosamente sobre el plato provocando que los cubiertos fueran a dar al piso. La mandíbula se tensó y sus ojos adquirieron un tono amenazador. Harry lo notó en el acto.

—Pero ¿Que te pasa?

—Nada—, respondió poniéndose en pie. —Creo que me voy a acostar, estoy cansado. Buenas noches Mione—, se inclinó y le besó el dorso de la mano. —Buenas noches pecas—, le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla. —Harry—, una adusta inclinación de cabeza y se encaminó hacia la salida del lugar.

—¡Ron!, ¡Ron! ¿Qué le sucede?—, se giró preocupado hacia las dos chicas quienes estaban igual de impresionadas que él.

—No lo se Harry. Te juro que no tengo mi idea—, habló Ginny.

—Harry, ve con él—, le apremió Hermione.

—Si… yo. ¿Estarás bien?

—Si, no te preocupes por mí.

—Bien—. Con un rápido beso en la frente de despidió de su amiga quien lo siguió con la vista hasta que su figura se perdió.

—Así que… ¿Algo interesante Ginny?

—¡Oh si!—, contestó emocionada. —¡Un chico nuevo!, se llama…

—Peter Cold.

—¡Wow! ¿Lo conoces? —, intervinó Lavander, quien al escuchar el nombre de Peter se unió a la platica; ella y otras tres chicas mas.

..

..

—Hermione ¿A dónde vas?

—Tengo que ver a la profesora McGonagall, por lo de las rondas nocturnas. ¿Te veo luego si?

—Este bien, cuídate.

—Lo haré Ginny—. Y con un movimiento de su mano se despidió de la pelirroja. La cena hacÍa ya un rato que había terminado. Todos los alumnos se dirigían hacia sus respectivos dormitorios a descansar, pero ella no, ella tenÍa que seguir por ahí, con lo cansada que estaba.

—Condenado Snape, ese…

—Así que te llamas Hermione. Lindo nombre.

—¡Aaaahhh!—, La chica giró bruscamente el cuerpo en dirección a la voz con una mano en el pecho. —Maldita sea Peter me has asustado.

—Lo lamento, ¿Estás bien? —, el chico salió de entre la oscuridad del la esquina en la que se encontraba recargado. La había estado esperando.

—Si…yo. No vuelvas a hacer eso ¿De acuerdo?

—Lo juro, palabra de _Boy scout—, _decía mientras llevaba, entre risas, una mano a su pecho.

—Bien.

Hubo un silencio entre ellos que Peter se atrevió a romper.

—Con que Hermione Granger ¿Eh?

—Si ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Ya que tu no me lo dijiste lo tuve que investigar. ¿Te molesta?—, preguntó dando un paso hacia la chica.

—No, para nada—, después llevó su mirada hacia la tunica del chico donde el escudo de la casa a la que ya pertenecía se distinguía claramente.

—Con que Slytherin ¿Eh?—, cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho.

—Si. ¿Te molesta? —, preguntó curioso sin mostrar ningún signo de actitud defensiva hacia la chica, quien no se preocupaba en ocultar se desconcierto. —Creo que no te gusta la casa de las serpientes.

—La casa esta bien, es su gente lo que me molesta.

—Me gusta tu sinceridad, solo espero que no pienses así de todos sus integrantes.

—No, no de todos, hay uno, uno nuevo que hasta el momento se esta salvando—,contestó "_¿Coqueta? Merlín Hermione ¿Le estas coqueteando?"-"Si, eso creo"-"Mmmm, bien, el hombre no esta tan mal"-"No, no lo está"_

—En ése caso me esforzare por continuar así. ¿Me dejas acompañarte? —, le preguntó ofreciéndole su brazo.

—Claro.

..

De entre la oscuridad su figura surgió. Las uñas de sus manos cerradas en puños, se enterraban dolorosamente en la carne de las palmas haciéndola sangrar. La vena en la sien le palpitaba peligrosamente y la mandíbula fuertemente apretada parecía a punto de quebrarle los dientes. La ira en su cuerpo le hacía temblar bloqueado la dolorosa opresión que en el pecho sentía. Los siguió con la vista hasta que los dos se perdieron al dar vuela al final del pasillo.

Los ojos grises y fríos de Draco Malfoy brillaron amenazantes y llenos de odio. Nadie tocaba lo que era suyo, y Hermione, ella lo era.

..

* * *

**..**

**N/a:** Una **pequeña aclaración** si en algo les sonó el nombre Peter Cold, y la frase de Peter Peter Cold, es porque me la robe de la película **Wimbledon** con Kirsten Dunst y Paul Bettany. Adoro esa película ¿se nota? Jijiji.

Gracias a: **laurayuli, pabaji, e ILMD**. Por sus comentarios.

**"REVIEWS"**

**Gracias por leerme.**

**Besos Gely : )**


	6. Placer Culposo

**La Dama del Invierno.**

**..**

**Disclaimer: los nombres propios así como los lugares aquí mencionados pertenecen a la Fantástica J.K Rowling.**

**..**

**Capitulo VI: Placer Culposo**

**..**

* * *

..

—Me estás diciendo que ¡No te gusta el Quidditch!—, preguntó Peter Cold incrédulo, como si Hermione Granger acabara de decir una blasfemia.

—No—, dijo riendo ante la reacción de Peter.

—¿Nada?

—Sólo lo soporto porque mis amigos Harry, Ron y Ginny son GRANDES, con mayúsculas, GRANDES fanáticos. Sino fuera porque los tres están en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor ni fuera a ver los dichosos partidos.

Ambos caminaban rumbo al castillo siguiendo el pedregoso sendero que bordeaba una de las orillas del lago. En el tiempo que llevaban de clases se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, aunque claro, ni a Ron ni a Harry les agradaba mucho la idea en un principio, pero después cuando Hermione los presento y los OBLIGO a convivir un rato, ambos chicos se dieron cuenta que Peter no era como todas las serpientes y comenzaron a aceptar su compañía.

—Entonces ¿Puedo conservar la esperanza de que vayas a verme jugar algún día? —, dijo deteniéndose de repente encarando a Hermione.

—Si, pero ni pienses que voy a apoyar a Slytherin—, contestó mirándolo burlonamente a los ojos.

—No aspiro a tanto, solo quiero verte ahí—, respondió mientras acariciaba lentamente la mejilla de la chica con el dorso de la mano.

—Aún no entiendo como fue que Malfoy te dejó entrar al equipo—, repusó moviendo el rostro hacia un lado liberándose del toque de Peter. Después continuaron su camino. — Si en estas tres semanas de curso a dejado muy en claro que te detesta.

—Entré porque soy el mejor cazador que ha podido encontrar en toda su vida—, dijo con orgullo e hinchando el pecho.

—Aunque ya entiendo porque quedaste en Slytherin. Eres un arrogante presumido.

—¡Oh no!, no soy nada de eso, solo soy….honesto. No puedo negar que soy buenísimo sobre una escoba.

—Aja, lo que digas. ¿Y que me dices cuando convives con ellos en tu sala común? Te deben de comer vivo.

—No te olvides que también soy serpiente Hermione, se como defenderme. No me dejo de nadie.

—Ni de Pansy Parkinson. ¿Aún no te perdona lo que le hiciste el en tren?

—No, y para lo que me importa. Le pedí disculpas solo por que sé que lo que hice estuvo mal. Es una mujer y no debí de agredirla, pero tampoco podía permitir que te dañara y mucho menos con el hechizo que pensaba usar. Era magia oscura—, se quedó pensativo un rato con la mirada perdida en la tranquila y cristalina superficie del lago. —Odio lo magia oscura—, dijo de repente. Hermione se sorprendió del tono en su voz. Realmente la odiaba lo podía notar en el modo en que sus ojos se ensombrecieron, en su mandíbula tensa y en sus puños fuertemente apretados.

—Peter, ¿Estás…?

—Sí—. No dejó que Hermione terminara la frase. Su cuerpo pareció salido de un trance, su voz volvió a ser la misma que conocía y su cuerpo se relajó mostrándole al Peter al que ella estaba acostumbrada. —¿Qué clase nos toca? — preguntó brindándole una sonrisa.

—Eh… Defensa, Peter ¿Seguro que estás….?

—¿Bien? Sí lo estoy no te apures. Te juego una carrera, si te gano tendrás que hacer mi redacción de Pociones para Snape, si tu ganas te regalo la barra de chocolate mas grande que hayas visto en tu vida. ¿Lista? —, dijo con una enorme sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Parecía un niño demasiado crecido, muuuy bien crecido. Pero no esperó la respuesta de Hermione porque salió corriendo como loco con dirección al castillo.

—¡No Peter!, espera eres un tramposo—. A Hermione no le quedó otra mas que seguirlo pero cuando arrancó la carrera, —¡AY!—

Peter se detuvo de repente al escuchar el grito de dolor de la castaña. Cuando dio la vuelta para ver que sucedía encontró a Hermione tirada solo a unos metros detrás de él, sosteniéndose la rodilla y con un claro gesto de dolor en el rostro.

—¡Hermione!—. Corrió todo lo que sus largas piernas se lo permitieron hasta llegar junto a ella, se hincó a su lado. —Hermione ¿Estás bien? Perdóname fui un tonto, no debí jugar así. Yo…—, la cara de preocupación en su rostro era innegable.

—Calma Peter, no fue tu culpa. Fue mía, no recordaba que tenía la rodilla lastimada. Debí de tener más cuidado—. ¡Y vaya que estaba lastimada! Los entrenamientos nocturnos con Ron estaban acabando con ella, mas bien, el pelirrojo lo estaba haciendo. No le daba tregua, ni una sola noche de descanso. Tenía todo el cuerpo magullado, la espalda, los brazos, los muslos, y la cereza del pastel era esa rodilla casi fracturada. Todo porque el señorito quería que aprendiera a controlar los campos de fuerza ¿El resultado? Un diminuto tronco estrellándose contra su rodilla.

—No me importa. ¿Puedes mover la pierna?

—Yo creo que...—intentó moverla, —...no, no puedo. ¡Demonios!

—No te preocupes, yo te llevare.

—No, Peter creo que lo mejor es… ¡¿Pero que crees que estas haciendo? ¡Bájame! Peter.

Pero él no escuchaba. Con una habilidad increíble y como si la castaña no pesara nada, tomó a Hermione y la acomodó sobre su espalda, obligando a la chica que se abrazara a él rodeándolo con las piernas por la cintura y con los brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras él la sostenía por las piernas.

—¿Estas bien agarrada?

—Peter esto no es necesario—, pero al escuchar el resoplido del chico, no le quedó otra que contesta resignada, —Si lo estoy.

—Bien.

Cargó con Hermione el largo trecho que los separaba del castillo, y aunque la chica sabia que no era ninguna plumita andante, él la llevó a cuestas como si lo fuera. Es mas, hubo unos cuantos metros en que el recorrido lo realizó muy, muy deprisa. Ni siquiera permitió que ella bajara una vez llegado a la enfermería. Entró al lugar aún con ella en brazos y lo más delicadamente posible la depositó sobre una cama quedándose a su lado hasta que Madame Pomfrey llegara a atenderla.

—Peter no tienes que quedarte. En serio estaré bien.

—Pero…

-La señorita Granger tiene razón, estará bien. Así que haga el favor de retirarse señor Cold—, dijo la enfermera que se acercaba hasta la cama de Hermione con vendas y pociones en brazos.

—Está bien. Le diré al profesor que estas aquí—, dijo tomando la mano de Hermione entre las suyas.

—Gracias Peter—, liberó su mano de la de Peter con la mayor sutileza que le fue posible. —Y no se te olvide…—le recordó cuando el chico ya estaba llegando a la puerta.

—Avisarles a Potter y Weasley—, terminó por ella.

—Y…

—Tomar apuntes. Lo haré, descuida. Descansa.

Dio media vuelta y salió del lugar para encaminarse a su próxima clase. Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

..

* * *

..

—¿Puedo pasar profesor?

Bill Weasley levantó la vista de la larga redacción sobre hombres lobo que estaba revisando. El largo y pelirrojo cabello se encontraba peinado en una coleta baja a la altura de su nuca. Las pecas de su rostro empezaban a ser de nuevo notorias al estar regresándole la piel a su tono original y su robusta y fuerte complexión se dejaba notar através de la tunica azul marino que vestía.

—Claro señor Cold, tome asiento—, dijo mientras señalaba un lugar vacío en uno de los mesabancos de enfrente. Una vez que Peter hubo tomado su lugar Bill se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar por entre la clase arrancando varios suspiros por parte de las féminas presentes y miradas de odio por parte del alumnado varonil. Pero ninguno estaba más fastidiado que Ron, quien tenía que soportar a su "hermanito" todos los días aparte de las burlas por parte de sus compañeros. Bill se detuvo muy cerca de la zona Slytherin, mas específicamente donde Draco, Pansy y Theo estaban sentados. — ¿Podría alguien decirme donde esta la señorita Granger? —preguntó en general.

—Hermione está en la enfermería señor—, respondió Peter desde su lugar.

—¿Qué le ha sucedido? —, preguntó Bill realmente preocupado, es por eso que no notó la tensión inmediata en el cuerpo de Draco al escuchar que Hermione estaba de visita con Mademe Pomfrey.

—Se lastimó señor cuando veníamos para acá. Tenía la rodilla muy mal, no podía caminar bien y al dar un paso en falso se cayó lastimándose aun más—. Ron se removió incomodo en su asiento. —La he llevado a la enfermería y me a dicho Madame Pomfrey que no es nada grave que se pondrá bien.

—Bien, ¿Qué hace señor Potter? Tome asiento—. Harry se había puesta en pie bruscamente. Aunque no dudaba de la palabra de Peter tenía que ver con sus propios ojos que ella estaba bien.

—Tengo que ir a ver a Hermione señor.

—Y yo—, intervino Ron poniéndose también de pie. —Tengo que ver que no sea nada grave—, el resoplido que dio Pansy se escuchó en todo el lugar ganándose con ello la intensa miraba de Ron y una fugaz de Bill quien no se perdía ni un detalle.

—Lo harán cuando se acabe la clase. Ya escucharon al señor Cold, la señorita Granger esta bien. No hay necesidad de todo esto. Así que tomen asiento y continúen con sus labores.

—Esta bien "profesor"—, Ron recalcó mucho la ultima palabra, dejándole muy en claro a su hermano que no estaba nada conforme con su presencia en el colegio. Tomó asiento con Harry a su lado, recordando uno de los peores días de su vida en Hogwarts, el día el que William Arthur Weasley entró a dar clases de DCAO.

..

..

—_¡¿Es que no va a haber una clase que no compartamos con Slytherin?—, preguntó disgustado. Era la hora del desayuno y Ron, Hermione y Harry acababan de recibir sus nuevos horarios. —Miren, tenemos Pociones…—_

—_Como siempre—, intervinó Harry_

—_Encantamientos, Transformaciones y ¡DCAO!, será un fastidio—,resopló al tiempo que tiraba con desgana su horario y comenzaba a engullir su cuenco de cereales con verdaderos ánimos._

—_Lo bueno que tanto coraje no te quita el apetito, hermanito—, se burló Ginny al ver como Ron comía cada vez con mas entusiasmo._

—_Efff que…—, tragó con dificultad lo que tenía en la boca...—esto está buenísimo. ¿Te vas a comer el tuyo?—, preguntó viendo con anhelo el trozo de tocino en el plato de su hermana._

—_No, adelante—, hizo un gesto con la mano invitándolo a comer todo lo que quisiera. —A todo esto ¿Quién es el nuevo maestro de DCAO?, ayer no anunció nada Dumbledore y hoy tampoco—. Terminó mirando con curiosidad la mesa de los maestros como esperando que el nuevo profesor saliera de entre el cabello grasiento de Snape quien conversaba muy seriamente con McGonagall._

—_Bueno, sea quien sea lo conoceremos muy pronto—, puntualizó Hermione._

—_¿Y como eftaf tan fefura?_

—_¡Chuks! Traga lo que tienes en la boca Ron y luego hablas._

_Ron masticó muy rápidamente y no sin dificultad se pasÓ lo que comía. — ¿Y como estas tan segura Hermione?_

—_Porque tenemos DCAO a primera hora miren—, les señaló a sus amigos el horario, —DCAO 9 am, Slytherin-Gryffindor—, miró su reloj de pulsera. —No falta mucho, así que apúrenle. _

—_Yo ya termine—, dijo Harry poniéndose rápidamente en pie._

_Ron lo miró con odio. —Yo también, ya que. Al rato pecas—, se despidió de su hermana. Y murmurando por lo bajo dijo, —Ni siquiera dejan comer a gusto._

—_Hasta luego, suerte._

_Así los tres se encaminaron hacia la clase de Defensa que se impartiría en el tercer piso. Cuando llegaron al aula solo estaban ellos y los demás estudiantes esperando al nuevo profesor._

—_¿Qué hacemos?—, preguntó Harry._

—_Supongo que entrar y esperarlo ¿No creen? —, dijo Hermione._

_Ron se encogió de hombros mientras respondió, —Supongo—. Aún estaba dolido con sus amigos por no dejarlo desayunar en paz._

_.._

—_Mione_

—_Mmmm_

—_¿Qué horas son?_

_La chica vio su reloj por tercera vez en diez minutos y contestó, —Son las 9: 20 Ron—, era claro el tono de fastidio en su voz._

_Y no era la única. Todos y cada uno de los alumnos lo estaban. Se aventuró a echar un vistazo para ver que hacían los otros en espera del profesor. _

—_Que asco—dijo al tiempo que se giraba hacia sus amigo._

—_¿Qué sucede?—,preguntó Harry sin moverse ni un solo centímetro de su posición. Tenía la barbilla apoyada en la palma de su mano derecha con la boca ligeramente abierta y la mirada perdida en la mosca que volaba cerca de él._

—_Nada, es que acabo de ver a Goyle sacándose los mocos._

—_¡Ah genial!—, respondió con desgana._

—_Pero te parece…_

—_Déjalo Mione no tiene caso. Porque no mejor me hablas de ese Slytherin tan amigo tuyo, Cold—, le cuestionó Ron mientras daba un último vistazo hacia donde Peter estaba sentado detrás de Pansy y Draco. _

—_Pues…_

—_Buenos días. Disculpen la demora._

_Muchas cosas pasaron en ese momento. El cuerpo de Ron se congeló, la mosca de Harry dejó de tener importancia, el cuello de Hermione tronó escandalosamente al girarlo tan rápido y Goyle siguió sacándose los mocos. _

—_No. Mione dime que no es cierto. Que esa voz no es de…._

—_Bill—, susurró Hermione._

_El primogénito de los Weasley se dirigía con seguridad hacia su escritorio atravesando el largo pasillo del aula. La capa negra ondeaba a cada paso que daba abriéndose a la altura del pecho dejando a la vista sus fuertes pectorales enfundados en una camiseta roja. El cabello largo y rojo suelto hasta tocar sus anchos hombros y una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro. _

_Todas y cada una de las miradas de los presentes estaban sobre él. _

—_Lamento la demora—,explicó. —El traslador que se suponía me traería hasta acá se atrasó y tuve que venir en El Autobús Noctámbulo. Jamás lo hagan es una pesadilla. Bien, alguno de ustedes ya me conocen—, les lanzó una mirada elocuente a Harry, Hermione y Ron, éste ultimo todavía estaba pasmado por la conmoción. —Pero otros no. Mi nombre es Bill Weasley y seré su nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. _

—_¡No!—, soltó Ron._

_Bill no pudo evitar soltar ligera carcajada ante la expresión de su hermano. —Si Ronald, así es. ¿Alguna pregunta? —. Bill pasó la mirada sobre todos y cada uno de sus estudiantes deteniéndose solo unos segundos sobre el llamado "Trío Dorado" sentados al frente de la clase y después sobre el que se podría llamar el "Trío de Plata", es decir, los Slytherin Malfoy, Parkinson, y Nott quienes a diferencia de los otros, se sentaba hasta el final ocupando los asientos mas apartados. —Bien parece que no hay preguntas, entonces comenzaremos con la clase._

..

..

Desde ese día si vida se convirtió en un verdadero fastidio. Las chicas se le acercaba en los pasillos para preguntarle una sarta de tonterías con respecto a su hermano _"Ron ¿tiene novia"?, "Ron ¿Crees que querría salir conmigo?","Ron ¿Cuál es su color favorito?"_ ¡Ahggg! Lo tenían ¡Harto!, ¡Harto!

El timbre que anunciaba el fin de la clase lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Por favor los que faltan de entregarme su redacción sobre Criaturas Nocturnas recuerden que mañana es el ultimo día, así que apresúrense—, se hacía escuchar Bill sobre el estruendo que causaban decenas de mesabancos siendo arrastrados. —¡Ron espera un momento tengo que hablar contigo!

El chico quien ya estaba a punto de salir se detuvo en seco y volteo a ver a su hermano. —Luego Bill, tengo que ir a ver a Hermione.

—No, será ahora

Ron resignado se giró hacia Harry quien lo estaba esperando junto a la puerta. —Ve tú Harry, ahorita te alcanzo.

—Esta bien Ron, hasta mañana Bill—, se despidió de él y salio apresurado.

—Tu hora de clase ya se acabó—, dijo Ron mientras cruzaba los brazos a la altura del pecho y se acercaba hasta su hermano.

—Lo se. Pero no es de la clase de lo que quiero hablarte.

—Entonces.

—¿Qué te traes con Parkinson?

El cambio fue minino, casi imperceptible, pero para alguien como Bill que había crecido junto a Ron, fue inminente. El desconcierto y la sorpresa se dibujaron en su rostro solo por unas milésimas de segundo, su cuerpo se tenso y se destenso casi al instante.

—Nada.

Bill no se lo creyó es por eso que preguntó, —¿Seguro?

—Seguro—. Su hermano seguía sin creerle así que agregó, —Además es una serpiente, lo único que podría tener con ella es lo mismo que con Malfoy, Nott o cualquier otro Slytherin, es decir nada.

—Bien—, volteo hacia su escritorio y comenzó a recoger sus cosas. En un claro signo de que la conversación había llegado a su fin pero Ron seguía inmovible en su lugar sin despegar la mirada de su hermano.

—¿Por qué me preguntas esto?—quiso saber.

Aún sin levantar la vista de lo que hacía respondió, —Porque te conozco.

—¿Y eso que significa? —. No tenÍa ni idea a lo que su hermano se refería. Él no, no…. ¿O si?

Después de lanzar un suspiro encaró a su hermano y dijo, —Nada Ron, nada. Ya puedes retirarte, Hermione te debe de estar esperando—. Ron solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, dio media vuelta y cuando estaba a punto de salir, —¡Ron!—, le llamó su hermano.

—¡¿Qué?—, preguntó sin voltear.

—No creas que porque eres mi hermano tienes privilegios sobre los demás, espero tu redacción, MAÑANA, sin falta.

—Ajá, seguro—, dijo aun sin girarse, mientras hacÍa un gesto despreciativo con la mano. —Lo que digas.

..

* * *

..

—¿A dónde crees que vas Hermione Granger?

—¡Harry!—. Hermione estaba apunto de salir de la cama cuando si amigo el pelinegro llegó impidiendo su huida.

—Hola Herms, ¿Cómo sigues?—, preguntó al tiempo que besaba su frente.

—Bien—, contestó haciendo pucheros. —Pero ya no aguanto seguir aquí, me estoy ahogando.

Harry se río ante su comentario, —No te preocupes, si estás tan bien como dices Madame Pomfrey no tardara en darte de alta.

—Así es señor Potter.

—¡Ahhhh!, me asusto—. Ni siquiera había visto acercarse a Madame Pomfrey. —No vuelva a hacer eso—, decía con una mano en el pecho.

—Lo tomare en cuenta.

—¿Ya me puedo ir?—, preguntó Hermione conteniendo la risa mientras pasaba la mirada de su amigo a la enfermera frente a ella.

—Déjeme ver esa pierna—. Tomó la pierna de Hermione empezando a hacer ciertos ejercicio, verificando la correcta movilidad de la articulación. Al no ver indicio de dolor en el rostro de Hermione ni dificultad al realizar los movimientos le dijo, —Si hoy mismo la doy de alta. La pierna ha mejorado todo lo que podía mejorar con la poción que le di. Pero tendrá que tener reposo.

—Lo tendrá, se lo aseguro—, dijo Harry.

—Bien, puede retirarse—. Se dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia su despacho al final de la estancia.

—Vamos Herms, te ayudo—. Harry tomó a Hermione por la cintura, y como si se tratara de la peor de las enfermedades, la ayudó levantarse con sumo cuidado y muy despacio.

Hermione que se empezó a desesperar se soltó de Harry terminando de levantarse por si sola. —¡Merlín Harry! Estoy bien.

—Pero yo solo….

—Tú nada. Anda vámonos ya.

—Debes de estar mejor si ya comenzaste a regañar a Harry—. Ron iba entrando a la enfermería sin poder evitar reírse de la cara de niño regañado de Harry. —¿Cómo sigues? —, preguntó tímido, sabedor que si Hermione estaba así era por su culpa. La había presionado mucho la otra noche. Estaba entrenando a Hermione a controlar su magia, obligándola a crear campos de fuerza para repeler entre otras cosas, hechizos y uno que otro tronquito suelto por ahí. Pero no contó con que, al final Hermione agotada por tanto esfuerzo y con la nariz sangrando, bajaría sus defensas y ese tronquito pequeño se iría directo sobre su rodilla.

—Estoy bien Ron—. Sabía lo que estaba pensando su amigo. Se estaría culpando por su condición, cuando él no tenía la culpa de nada, solo hacía lo que debía de hacer. Si no fuera por toda la ayuda que él le había estado brindando todo ese tiempo, Hermione no sabría que habría hecho. Sin él a estas alturas Pansy Pankinson sería polvo.

De repente Harry dio un respingo, brinco justo en el lugar donde se encontraba parado y volteo a ver muy asustado a su amiga. —¿Herms?

—¿Si? Harry ¿Qué sucede?—, preguntó asustada.

—¿Qué horas son?

Hermione confundida miró su reloj. —Son casi las doce—. Nada mas terminó de decir "doce" Harry corrió despavorido hacia la salida. —¡Harry!, ¡¿Qué?

—Cuídala ¿Quieres?—, gritó Harry dirigiéndose a su amigo, mientas caminaba muy rápido hacia atrás

—Yo siempre.

—¿Que le pasa?—, preguntó Hermione jalando a Ron por la tunica para llamar su atención.

Ron se encogió de hombros y respondió, —Nada, es… Harry, eso pasa.

—Aaaa que bien—. Estaba confundida, muy confundida.

..

* * *

..

—Tengo que alcanzarla, tengo que…—, se repetía Harry Potter una y otra vez. Desde el momento en que salío de la enfermería no había parado de correr. Atravesó medio castillo, la mitad de sus terrenos y ahora corría la otra mitad en dirección a los invernaderos donde los alumnos de sexto curso estaban por salir de Herbólogia. —Tengo que… ¡Ginny! ¡Ginny!—, le gritó a la pelirroja quien se dirigía al castillo.

—Hola Harry.

—Hola, ¿Está….Lu…Luna en….en, ahí?—, dijo entrecortadamente al tiempo que hacia presión en su costado izquierdo con una mano.

Ginny solo rodó los ojos y riendo contestó, —Si Harry, pero apúrate.

—Yo, si… adiós—. Y volvió a emprender la carrera hacia su Luna.

Tenía casi una semanas que no la veía, era absurdo, si, pero así era. Ya no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerle para acercarse. Cada vez que lo intentaba ella huía de él, se escondía. Cuando iba a buscarla nunca salía y cuando se levantaba muy, pero muy temprano e iba esperarla a la salida de su sala común, ella jamás aparecía y por las noches era igual. No importaba que tan tarde dejara su trasero aplastado contra el frío suelo fuera de la entrada de los Ravenclaw, ella jamás llegaba. Ahora estaba empleando su última carta. Sabía que Luna saldría justo a las doce de su clase y él estaría esperándola afuera aunque llegara tarde a su próxima clase, pociones para variar.

Entonces la vio salir, tan hermosa, tan etérea. Maravillosa. Su corazón dio un vuelco y su alma renació. Era ella, solo ella podía causar ese efecto en él. Que importa horas de desvelo pensándola, añorándola, si con solo una mirada hacÍa que todo valiera la pena.

—¡Luna!

Su corazón se detuvo por un instante, solo para después empezara a latir a gran velocidad, lo sentía brincar en su pecho, bombear sangre a todo su cuerpo. Su respiración se acelero y el tiempo se detuvo. Era él, era Harry.

—Harry—, susurrÓ. Giró muy lentamente su cuerpo mientras al calido viento rozaba sus mejillas y alborotaba sus cabellos.

Se acercó hasta ella y sin mediar palabra, sin esperar un minuto mas, se fundieron en un abrazo, sin palabras, sin oraciones, solo sintiéndose.

..

* * *

..

—No sé porqué Ron arma tanto escándalo—, hablaba para sí misma encaramada sobre un banquito mientras estiraba todo su cuerpo intentando alcanzar un libro. Si ese libro, el mas grande, feo y pesado libro que se encuentra haaaasta arriba del estante. — Ni que él no fuera a salir beneficiado con todo esto. Ya lo quiero ver al rato, cuando YO haya terminado mi redacción de Criaturas Nocturnas, "Vamos Mione, ayúdame"—, dijo mientras imitaba terriblemente la voz gruesa y varonil de Ron.

—Hablando sola otra vez Granger.

Llevaba toda la tarde buscándola. A después de todo ÉL también tenía que asegurarse que estaba bien. Una estupidez y perdida de tiempo, si le preguntaban su opinión, pero a pesar de saber que NO debía ir a buscarla, la necesidad de verla, de hablar con ella aunque sea solo para discutir, era insoportable. Se había convertido en su placer culposo.

—¡Ahhhh!—, gritó asustada. —Eres un reverendo idiota, me has asustado imbécil.

—Que bien, no hay duda que cuando no se planean las cosas es cuando mejor te salen—, replicó con desfachatez.

—¿Qué quieres Malfoy?—. Bajaba muy lentamente del lugar donde estaba, no quería que por culpa de, de…ese se volviera a lastimar la pierna.

—Nada, bueno si, Pansy te envía saludos.

—Jajaja, chistosito. Bien ya recibí el mensaje, ¿Algo mas?—, puso los brazos en jarras mientras golpeaba el piso con el pie, de la pierna sana obviamente.

—¿Por qué vives con tu abuela?—, preguntó Draco de repente.

Hermione quedó en pseudo shock, no esperaba esa pregunta, por parte de él, cualquier otra pero no esa. —¿Por qué lo preguntas? —, se giró dándole la espalda a Draco, no quería que viera su turbación.

—Mírame cuando te hablo Granger—, dio un par de pasos hasta quedar detrás de Hermione, muy cerca de ella. No lo pudo evitar, muy discretamente, se llenó los pulmones de su aroma. Caramelo, olía a caramelo.

—Vete Malfoy, no quiero hablar—, dijo aún sin voltearse. Lo sentía muy cerca, demasiado para su salud mental, si se giraba, si lo hacia, sabría lo que pasaría, se lanzaría sobre él, sobre sus labios para saciar las ganas que tenía de él. Porque por mas que lo intentó, la sensación que dejó en su cuerpo no se iba. Además no le quería dar la satisfacción de hacer lo que él le ordenaba.

—Que bien la señorita no quiere hablar. ¡Mírame!—. Pasó una mano por un lado de su rostro y tomándola por la barbilla le hizo girar la cabeza y mirarlo. —Mírame—, susurró.

El aliento mentolado dio de lleno sobre ella despertando terminales nerviosas y mandando descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo. Sin poderse contener un minuto mas, selló sus labios sobre los de Draco callando cualquier sonido que de ellos podía salir.

_"¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?, no lo se. Solo se que lo necesito. ¡Merlín!, su cabello están… su piel, su cuerpo, sus labios. Quiero perderme en él. Quiero que me rapte, escaparnos juntos, quiero ser suya y que él sea mío. ¿Quieres ser mío Draco?, Mío, solo mío, como yo lo seré de ti…."_

Fueron sus pensamientos quienes la trajeron a la realidad. Tomando fuerzas de donde no la tenía, empujó el cuerpo de Draco lejos de ella pero no si antes atrapar el labio inferior del rubio y morderlo hasta hacerlo sangrar. Aprovechando la confusión del chico que se tocaba el labio comprobando la sangre en él, salió de ahí intentado escapar de si misma, más que de él, pero antes llegar al final del pasillo la risa de Draco la detuvo.

—Ya se porque vives con tu abuela Granger. Es porque tu mamá no te quiere—. Las palabras salieron llenas de veneno de su boca. No tenía ni idea de porque lo hacía. Era su modo de defensa, su escudo contra ella, contra lo que le hacía sentir.

—¿Qué has dicho?—. Se olvidó el dolor de pierna. Se encaminó hasta Draco lo más rápido que pudo enfrentándolo.

—Que tu mami no te….

¡PLAF!

La bofetada que Hermione le propinó resonó en toda la silenciosa Biblioteca. Dejó todos y cada uno de los dedos de su mano derecha pintados hermosamente en la blanca mejilla. Era preferible eso a lo que realmente tenía ganas de hacerle. Se estaba controlando todo lo que podía. Quien diría que en algún momento Malfoy le debería la vida a Ron, porque si no fuera por los entrenamiento, Draco hoy… bueno ya no habría ningún Draco.

—¡No vuelvas a hablar de ella! ¡Que jamás tu maldita lengua vuelva siquiera a mencionarla! ¡Me escuchaste!, mi abuela es demasiado digna para que alguien como tu la nombre—. Se giró para salir lo mas dignamente posible del lugar pero se volvió mostrando en sus ojos castaños un brillo peligroso. — Y si tu problema querido Malfoy es que otros SI tengamos a alguien que nos quiera, pues… te entiendo. Porque dime ¿A ti quien te quiere? A mi, mí abuela, si, pero a ti ¿Tu papi el que se pudre en Azkaban?...

—Cállate…

—… O ¿Tu querida mamita, esa que dicen que se esta volviendo loca?

—¡CALLATE!— . Sin poder contenerse se abalanzó sobre Hermione, la tomó por la barbilla y bruscamente la estampó contra la estantería provocando que varios libros cayeran al suelo. —No…tu no tienes ni idea. No vuelvas a hablar de ellos. De mi di lo que quieras, trátame como se te de la gana me sabre defender, pero no ellos, no te metas con ellos —, soltó a Hermione y lo mas rápido que pudo salio del lugar.

Hermione pareció reaccionar.

—No, Malfoy—, pero el ya se había ido. —Draco, perdóname. Draco…—. Dejó caer lentamente su cuerpo hasta terminar sentada con la espalda recargada en la estantería. Las lagrimas brotaban libres de sus ojos y el dolor en su pecho se hacía cada vez mas grande. Sufría como nunca había sufrido. Por él. Porque la solitaria lágrima que surcaba el rostro de Draco, le había partido el corazón en mil pedazos.

..

* * *

..

**N/a:** Gracias a: **Melissa Elizabeth Granger, laurayuli, noelhia, sakuhitomi , pabaji, ILMD, dArKaNgEl1911, velvet9uchiha, bestofcullen, y Amia Snape**. por sus comentarios y por tomar en cuanta mi historia, la verdad me alegran el dia.

**Gracias por leerme.**

**Hasta luego y nos leemos pronto.**

**Besos Gely :)**


	7. Un Dìa como Cualquiera

**La Dama del Invierno.**

**..**

**Disclaimer: los nombres propios así como los lugares aquí mencionados pertenecen a la Fantástica J.K Rowling**

**..**

**Capitulo VII: Un Día como Cualquiera.**

**..**

* * *

..

Hoy es un día como cualquiera.

Te despiertas en tu cama y lo primero que vez es a ella. Tu mente traicionara evoca su recuerdo. Tienes pegada en la retina su imagen y sus ojos te miran desde la oscuridad de los doseles de tu cama.

¿La odias? No, no la odias. Porque a pesar de todo ella es lo mas hermosos que has visto en tu vida y ya no soportas la idea de NO tenerla. No soportas que no te mire, que te ignore como te había ignorado durante más de cinco años. Porque en tan solo unos meses ella logró convertirse en parte de ti. Y quieres creer que tu eres parte de ella.

¿Lo eres? No lo sabes, pero la convicción de que SI, te permite seguir.

¿Qué esperas? ¿A que ella corra a tus brazos? No lo va hacer y lo sabes. Ella es altiva y altanera. Es lo más magnifico que tus ojos han visto, que tu piel ha sentido, que tus sentidos han experimentado. Es frívola, vanidosa, vengativa y hermosa, tan bella que te duele.

Pero ¿Qué importa eso? Nada, porque así es como la quieres.

¿Y si fuera distinta? Simplemente no sería ella.

¿Has intentado olvidarla? Si, lo has hecho. ¿Lo has conseguido? No, un rotundo y completo NO. ¿Entonces de que te sirve que lo niegues? Muchas veces le dijiste que era una hipócrita. Si lo hiciste, jamás te dio miedo decirlo, así como ella jamás se detuvo a decirte "Imbécil" cuando empezabas a comportarte como uno. Ahora el hipócrita eres tú. ¿Con quien? Contigo mismo.

Y ahí entre las sabanas de tu cama te pregustas ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Cómo fue que logró meterse tan dentro de ti?

¿Quieres que te conteste?

—_No. _

De todos modos lo voy a hacer, después de todo eres un Gryffindor ¿A que si?

Lo hizo porque TÚ se lo permitiste. Porque te dejaste llevar por su actitud de niña caprichosa, por su sonrisa picara, por su actitud de reina, y ¿Tu? Tú quisiste ser su lacayo. ¿O me equivoco? Te perdiste en sus ojos azules, tan azules que llegaban a parecer negros. ¿Recuerdas cuando te diste cuenta de ello? Si lo recuerdas, porque desde ese día comenzaste a pertenecerle. Solo a ella, a nadie más.

¿Quieres continuar así con tu vida, haciéndola parte de ella solo por su recuerdo? ¿No añoras tenerla junto a ti? ¿No deseas volver a sentirla? ¿Volver a sentir su cuerpo junto al tuyo, probar sus labios, tocar su piel? ¿No quieres?

¿Puedes sentir como la sangre hierve en tus venas cada vez que la recuerdas, que invocas su imagen? Si, lo sientes. Porque el rojo liquido que viaja por tu cuerpo va y se concentra entre tus piernas. Tu miembro crece y tu carne febril tiembla ante la sensación. No quieres hacerlo. Estas cansado de autosatisfacerte cada vez que esto sucede. Pero sin poder evitarlo tus manos recorren el camino hacia el sur, liberas tu hombría y comienzas a tocarte imaginando que son sus blancas y delicadas manos las que lo hacen.

¿Estás enfermo? Sí, pero de deseo.

Y su imagen va y viene cada vez con mayor intensidad, siguiendo el ritmo que tus manos marcan. Quieres gemir, gritar, pero no lo haces. La sueve pero constante respiración de tus compañeros de cuarto te recuerdan que no estás solo. Entonces muerdes tu lengua, casi hasta sangrar, mientras los músculos de tu cuerpo se tensan y en la mano se escurre tu esencia. Has salpicado las sabanas y las cortinas rojas que protegen tu intimidad, pero no hay problema, con un movimiento de varita todo se soluciona ¿Cierto? No, no es cierto, porque si así fuera ella estaría contigo. Entonces te lo vuelvo a preguntar ¿Quieres continuar así con tu vida?

Te levantas presuroso rumbo al baño. Te das una ducha, tardándote lo más posible. Quieres infundirte valor. ¿Gryffindor? Y un cuerno que. No cuando se trata de ella. Afuera gritan tu nombre ¿Lo escuchas? Si, pero no te importa.

Después de ¿Qué treinta minutos? sales del baño. Si, pareces una pasa andante ¿Y que? Sigue sin importarte.

Bajas a tu sala común. Tus amigos te están esperando. Pero ¿Qué crees? Eso tampoco te importa, no hoy. Estan gritando tú nombre….de nuevo. Te hablan, ¿Qué te dicen? Ni idea. Dejas pasar el llamado de tu amigo y el rostro de desconcierto de tu amiga, aaahh y también de tu hermana.

Cruzas la sala común, si lo se, has tardado bastante, o al menos eso te pareció. Y una vez fuera emprendes tu camino, tu búsqueda, pero….

—_¿Por donde?—, murmuras._

—Y yo que se, solo soy tu conciencia.

Y mientras corres como loco por los pasillos de Hogwarts, no puedes evitar recordar como todo comenzó.

..

..

—_Hermione ¿Dónde estás?—, murmuró para si mismo. Ronald Weasley se encontraba sentado justo a las orillas del lago con la espalda recargada en un grueso y viejo tronco, con ambas rodillas flexionadas y los brazos apoyados en ellas. El frío viento de noviembre azotaba sus cabellos rojos. Le resecaba la piel provocando con esto que sus mejillas enrojecieran. _

_Debían de ser cerca de las seis de la tarde. Los últimos rayos de sol se dejaban ver en el horizonte, dotando los cielos y la apacible superficie de las aguas heladas del lago de un hermoso anaranjado. Cielo y tierra. Podrían ser uno solo, pero allá en el infinito las montañas forman esa barrera negra que divide sus fronteras. Y él estaba en medio. Cerró más su capa en un intento por contener el calor de su cuerpo, después se llevó las manos enguantadas hacia la boca para bríndales calor con el vaho que despedía._

—_Hermione—, volvió a susurrar. _

—_Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí. Pero si es Él Weasley—. Ella había aparecido de la nada. Ron ni siquiera pudo sentir su paso sobre la grava. La chica caminó hasta detenerse solo a unos cuantos metros a su derecha. _

—_No molestes quieres—. No volteo ni a verla. Siguió con la mirada fija en cualquier punto perdido. Porque en realidad miraba sin mirar._

—_¡Aaayy! Pobrecillo—. Claramente se estaba burlando de él. —No me digas que estas así porque extrañas a tu querida amiguita la sang…_

—_No la llames así—. La miró directamente a los ojos. Jamás en su vida se había dado cuenta que eran azules. Habría jurado que eran negros, pero no, ahí con los últimos destellos de sol cayendo sobre ellos,el azul de sus ojos parecía intensificarse. _

_Sentir la mirada de él sobre sí la hizo estremecer. Nunca en su vida la habían visto así como él lo hacia. Como si realmente la viera a ELLA, a la chica, al ser humano y no al ser superficial que se había empañado que todos conocieran. La estaba haciendo sentir viva. No supo porque, pero los restos de lagrimas en los ojos de Ron le llegaron a lo mas hondo. Él estaba sufriendo, por ella, por su amiga. ¿Existiría alguien en esta vida que llorara así por ella misma?_

—_Yo…Lo siento._

—_¿Qué?—, pregunto incrédulo. "Ella no había dicho lo siento ¿O si?"_

—_No me hagas repetirlo, que no lo diré. Si eres un condenado sordo no es mi problema—, dijo mientras recorría los pasos que la separaban de él hasta sentarse a su lado. ¿Por qué hacía esto? No tenia ni idea. _

_Ron parecía cuestionarse lo mismo porque preguntó, —¿Por qué haces esto?—, al tiempo que inconscientemente se movía hacia un lado para darle espacio a la chica sin despegar ni un solo segundo la mirada. _

_Una vez acomodaba con la espalda apoyada en el viejo tronco y las piernas flexionada rodándolas con ambos brazos, respondió, —No lo se ¿Te molesta?—. Lo miraba directamente a los ojos esperado su respuesta._

—_No— Y era verdad. Extrañamente sentirla cerca de él, sentir el calor que el menudo cuerpo de la chica despedía lo hacia sentir…tranquilo. A gusto._

_Estuvieron varios minutos en silencio, mirando como las cristalinas aguas empezaban a oscurecerse y el inmenso cielo pasaba de anaranjado a violeta, de azul marino, hasta el siempre puntal negro con sus cientos de estrellas. _

_¿Cómo era posible encontrar tanta paz junto a esa persona que toda tu vida has depreciado, que juraste siempre despreciar, no por convicción propia si no por seguir lo estándares que la sociedad mágica, la familia y el mismo Hogwarts habían establecido? ¿Cómo? No lo sabía. Ninguno de los dos lo sabía._

—_Hasta luego Weasley—, dijo de pronto despidiéndose del chico. Y sin darle tiempo a contestar emprendió el camino hacia el castillo. _

..

..

A la tarde siguiente no esperas encontrarla ahí ¿Cierto? pero ahí estaba. Y la siguiente, y la siguiente.

Casi nunca hablaban. Por lo regular era el típico _"Hola Weasley"_ que ella te brindaba cada vez que tú llegabas, o cada vez que ella lo hacía. Después tenías el _"Hasta luego Weasley"_ que te dirigía a su partida. Querías hablarle, ¿Recuerdas? Preguntarle el porque acudía todas las tardes a aquel lugar, al aquel, que sin acuerdos previos se había convertido en SU lugar, en esa cita jamás planteada. Hasta que una vez como todo Gryffindor te armaste de valor.

Ya era hora ¿No crees?

..

..

—_¿Por qué lo haces?—. Llevaban casi una hora de silencio cuando Ron decidió acabar con él._

—_¿Por qué hago qué? Explícate quieres, que no soy Potter para entender todo lo que dices—. Estaban recargados el uno contra el otro, pegando ambas espaldas y mirando hacia lados contrarios._

—_¿Por qué regresas aquí todo el tiempo?—. Ron movió su cuerpo procurando quedar frente a ella pero no contaba con que al momento de moverse la chica caería hacia tras al no tener la espalda de él como apoyo._

—_¡Mierda! Weasley, ya vez lo que provocas—, se quejó. Estaba completamente acostada sobre la blanca nieve. Era a mediados de diciembre y la primera nevada tenía dos días de haber caído. Mas sin embargo no se movió, se quedó justo en esa posición. Ron se encontraba sentado junto a ella, escuchaba su acompasada respiración y sentía el calor de su cuerpo._

—_¿Por qué lo haces? —, volvió a preguntar mirando embelesado la imagen frente a el. El largo y negro cabello abierto como abanico contrastaba hermosamente con la blancura debajo de él. Los labios carnosos y rojos se abrían con cada exhalación y las mejillas, en antaño pálidas, se encontraban sonrojadas por el frío. Pero eran sus ojos lo más hermoso. Brillaban como lo hace la luna reflejada en las aguas oscuras del lago, como brilla la más preciosa piedra en medio de la oscuridad._

—_No lo sé Weasley, no lo sé._

—_Yo tampoco._

_Entonces se inclinó sobre ella y la besó._

_El cielo, estaba en el cielo. El mas exquisito de los majares se abría ante él permitiéndole explorarlo sin impedimentos, sin limites. Su lengua habida de más recorrió cada recoveco, cada rincón de ella, descubriendo su sabor. Y cuando sus manos hicieron lo mismo con el cuerpo debajo de él no encontró más que belleza. La perfección hecha mujer. Recorrió todas y cada uno de sus curvas, perdiéndose en ella, mientras sentía como sus femeninas y pequeñas manos le hacía lo mismo en el cuerpo, enterrándose en su piel, en la carne de su espalda, entre las hebras del su cabello. _

_El gemido amortiguado que salió de entre sus labios los trajo a la realidad. _

—_¿Qué hacemos, Weasley?—, preguntó mientras acariciaba lentamente el rostro de Ron mirándolo directamente a los ojos._

—_No lo sé. Te juro que no lo se—, le respondió mientras se dejaba caer sobre ella enterrando el rostro entre sus pechos. Ella lo abrazó rodeándolo con sus delicados brazos._

_Estuvieron así durante lo que les parecieron segundos, aunque en realidad, fueron horas. _

—_Tenemos que irnos ya—, le dijo._

—_Lo sé—. Pero Ron no quería irse. Solo se aferró mas al femenino cuerpo aspirando su aroma._

—_Ahora—, replicó con una sonrisa en los labios ante la actitud del chico._

_Resoplando y nada conforme Ron se puso en pie brindándole una mano a la chica para ayudarla a levantarse. — ¿Te veo mañana?—, dijo abrazándola fuertemente por la cintura._

—_Me ves todos los días. Desde hace casi seis años sino me equivoco. Excepto las vacaciones, claro—. Lo estaba haciendo enojar. Le encantaba ver como sus ojos se volvían más intensos, como sus cejas se fruncían y como tensaba la quijada casi hasta quebrarse los dientes. Si, lo había estado observando. Y, si, ahí estaban, todos y cada uno de los signos de enojo de Ronald Weasley._

_La atrajo mas hacia él, —Sabes a lo que me refiero—, susurró entremezclando ambos alientos._

—_Talvez—, respondió pasado coquetamente el dedo índice desde la coronilla del chico hasta su fuerte pecho, una vez en ese lugar extendió su mano sobre el lugar donde sabía, estaba el corazón. Lo sintió latir fuertemente bajo su palma. Le encantaba esa sensación. _

..

..

Desde ese día comenzaron un juego del que después ninguno de los dos pudo escapar. Por las mañanas su miraba era lo primero que localizabas y cuando la tenías cerca su olor te inundaba. Roces discretos por los pasillos, besos robados en algún oscuro rincón. Su presencia se estaba haciendo necesaria para que tú pudieras existir. ¿Cómo fue eso posible? ¿Cómo?

No lo sabías, pero aun así, la necesitabas. Y cada día, cada tarde, acudías a aquel lugar, solo para estar con ella. Comenzaste a sentir que vivías solo para esos momentos, que te levantabas todas las mañanas en la espera de la tarde. Que los mejores minutos del día los pasabas a su lado.

..

..

—_Eres una hipócrita ¿Sabías?—. Estaban otra vez sentados a la orilla del lago, era tarde de nuevo, pero hoy no había sol. Pequeños copos de nieve caían sobre ellos, morían en sus cabellos rosándoles la piel. Ron recargaba su espalda al viejo tronco, rodeando con sus brazos la cintura del cuerpo femenino acomodado entre sus piernas flexionadas. _

—_¿Por qué lo dices?—, preguntó curiosa soltando una ligera risa. Se encontraba sentada de medio lado, apoyada contra el fuerte pecho de Ron. La palma de su mano derecha sentía bajo ella los fuertes latidos de su corazón, mientras que enterraba el rostro en su cuello, llenándose de su aroma. _

—_Porque lo eres, no conmigo, sino con todos los demás—, dijo mientras se inclinaba hasta alcanzar el hombro de ella y beber las gotas de agua que libres, corrían por él. _

_Ella se incorporó para quedar a su altura y mirarlo directamente a lo ojos. —¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo puedes saber que esta soy la verdadera yo y no la otra? ¿Qué no soy hipócrita con los demás si no contigo?_

—_Simplemente porque lo se—, le respondió dulcemente mientras acariciaba con la punta de la nariz la mejilla de la chica, quien sonreía extasiada por la sensación._

_Ella por respuesta, lo besó en los labios muy lentamente, después se despegó de ellos para comenzar a besar el rostro del chico, como queriendo reconocer con los labios todas y cada una de sus formas. _

..

..

Pero una mañana todo cambió. Hermione regresó. Estabas feliz, demasiado. Tu amiga, casi tu hermana, había vuelto. Y tú no pudiste contener tu felicidad. Hiciste oídos sordos a todo y a todos. Te olvidaste de que alguien más te estaba esperando. Por primera vez en meses faltaste a tu cita. Creíste que ella lo entendería, pero olvidaste quien es. Olvidaste que es caprichosa, egoísta, posesiva y que no perdonaba a quien le hacía daño. Y tú se lo hiciste, porque la olvidaste, la ignoraste, como toda su vida los demás lo habían hecho. Tú, el único en el que ella había confiado, la traicionó al preferir irse con otra, porque cuando Hermione llegó y se encaminaron hacia la Sala de los Menesteres no escuchaste cuando ella te habló. El "Ronald" que salía de sus labios por primera vez se perdió en el aire.

Desde ese día las cosas fueron de mal en peor. Te volvió a ignorar, volvió a tratarte como lo hacía antes, pero te dolía como nunca. Su mirada, esa que todas las mañanas buscabas fervientemente, solo te mostraba desdén y de sus labios ya no obtuviste mas besos, sino palabras de desprecio, como antes. Como ya habías olvidado que podía tratarte.

Volvió a ser la reina fría e inalcanzable, y tú "La Comadreja Weasley", "El Pobretón" que ella se empeñaba en recordarte que eras. Y poco después, lo que te faltaba, comenzó a pasearse del brazo de otros justo frente a tus narices. Y el monstruo de los celos te atacó ¿Lo recuerdas?

..

..

_El Gran Comedor se llenaba con los murmullos de cientos de estudiantes que iban ahí a tomar el desayuno. En la mesa de Gryffindor, Hermione Granger se encontraba sentada entre sus dos mejores amigos, Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter. Éste último delicadamente besaba su cabello mientras que el primero tomaba su mano y depositaba un beso en el dorso. Estaba feliz, como hacía tiempo que no lo estaba. Se quedó un rato en este posición cuando de repente sintió que el pelirrojo se removía incomodo en su asiento y su respiración se hacia cada vez mas acelerada. _

—_Ron ¿Qué sucede?—, preguntó._

—_Nada Mione, no te preocupes pequeña—. Pero si sucedía y mucho. Llevaba un rato sin despajar su mirada de aquella mesa. No le importaba cuantos se podrían dar cuanta, lo único que quería era mirarla. La podía notar enojada, furiosa, el destello en sus ojos lo comprobaba. Desayunaba sentada entre sus dos amigos, aunque no se podía decir que estuviera disfrutando de su comida, por la forma en que violentamente hundía la cuchara en el plato de cereales, o como después comenzaba a reñir a los dos idiotas sentados a ambos lados de ella. Al poco rato, después de gritarle a uno de ellos el "NO QUIERO. Déjame en paz"que retumbó el toda la instancia salió despavorida del lugar. Vio entonces su oportunidad de hablar con ella a solas, sin todos aquellos imbéciles que siempre la rodeaban, también sin levantar sospechas entre sus compañeros. —Ahorita regreso—, les dijo a Harry y Hermione poniéndose en pie._

—_Ron ¿A dónde vas?_

—_En un rato vuelvo Harry—, apretó la mano de Hermione entre las suyas, después la soltó y se dirigió hacia el pelinegro. —La cuidas quieres—, dijo refiriéndose a Hermione._

—_Yo siempre._

_Después de eso caminó varios corredores en su búsqueda, ignorando el "Buenos días" de muchos, entre ellos el de su ex novia Lavander. Al poco rato ya se estaba desesperando cuando, al pasar por una de las aulas abandonadas del segundo piso, un par de voces llamaron su atención. Solo necesitó acercar una oreja en la puerta del lugar para saber que ella estaba ahí. Pero no estaba sola, alguien más la acompañaba. La otra voz era de hombre. _

—_Vamos hermosa no te hagas mas del rogar, sabes que te deseo. Y yo se que tu me deseas—, decía la voz de hombre al tiempo que con la nariz le recorría el blanco cuello en toda su extensión. _

—_Talvez—, contestó ella. —Pero ¿Qué me puedes ofrecer tu que no me puedan dar otros? —. Hablaba con voz sensual, sabedora que ningún hombre se le podía resistir. Y era lo que quería, que el bastardo de Weasley se diera cuanta de quien era ella, a quien había dejado por preferir a la maldita sangre sucia. Quería que sufriera viendo como los demás podían tenerla y él no. Que sufriera como ella lo hacía. _

—_Bien, pues yo…—, pero lo que iba a decir quedó en incógnita cuando una masa de músculos se lanzó sobre el rompiéndole la nariz de un puñetazo._

_Ronald Weasley había irrumpido la escena hecho una furia abalanzándose sobre aquel imbécil que tenía las manos puestas sobre la cintura de la chica._

—_¡Suéltala!—. No podía contener la furia y los celos que desde dentró lo consumían, estaba enloquecido de rabia y lo único que su cuerpo quería era molerlo a golpes mientras que su mente solo deseaba matarlo. _

_Con fuerzas que iban mas allá de su control estrellaba los puños sobre la cara y el cuerpo del chico provocando que la sangre le empezara a brotar por la nariz y la boca. _

—_¡Weasley! ¡BASTA!—, gritó la chica, pero Ron no escuchaba. —¡RONALD! ¡déjalo! —. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y el miedo que sentía se expresaba en sus ojos. _

_El escuchar su nombre en los labios de la chica por primera vez, lo hizo volver en si. Sus puños dejaron de herir y su mente cegada por los celos volvió a funcionar. ¿Qué había hecho? Él no era así. ¿Por qué? Por ella, todo por ella. Dirigió su vista hacia el chico tirado a sus pies quien tenía una mano sobre su nariz intentado contener la hemorragia. _

—_Estas loco Weasley—, decía con voz pastosa por la sangre. —Pero te juro que esto no se queda así—. Después de lanzarle una mirada de odio salió del lugar azotando la puerta tras de si._

—_Yo…lo siento, no...—, intentaba justificarse mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello. _

—_Lo sientes. Con un demonio Weasley, ¿Qué pretendías? ¿Matarlo? —. Se había limpiado las lágrimas, no quería amostrar ni un signo de debilidad ante él._

—_Te estaba tocando._

—_¡ ¿Y a ti que mierda te importa quien me toque o no? Es mi vida, mi cuerpo, puedo hacer con ellos lo que me venga en gana y tú no puedes hacer nada al respecto. ¡Maldito imbécil!—, termino dándole un golpe en el pecho. _

—_¡¿Es que no te has dado cuenta lo que hiciste de mi?—, gritó acortando la distancia que los separaba para después tomarla fuertemente por la cintura apoyando su frente en la de ella, acariciándole las mejillas con la punta de la nariz. — ¿En lo que me has convertido?—, habló en susurros. — No hago otra cosa más que pensar en ti, tu rostro me atormenta todo el tiempo, tu recuerdo es como una espina clavada en mi pecho. Te necesito._

_Sus palabras hacian mella en ella enterrándose en lo mas profundo de su ser. Había deseado tanto tiempo que él la buscara, que la tomara entre sus brazos como lo hacía ahora y le dijera lo que le estaba diciendo, pero para él primero estaba Granger. Cuando la chica volvió, ella pasó a ser solo una sombra, él no la miraba por estar al pendiente de la Gryffindor. La había lastimado como jamás nadie lo había hecho, es por eso que decidió ignorarlo también, tratarlo como nunca debió dejar de hacerlo. Regresó a ser quien era antes, escudándose tras su imagen frívola, escondiendo el dolor ante los ojos de los demás. _

—_Eso debiste pensarlo antes de dejarme por tu amiguita, es demasiado tarde Weasley._

—_No._

—_Si, y si alguna vez llegué a sentir algo por ti, eso se acabó—, se liberó del chico dando un paso tras. — Ahora tú y yo tenemos…Nada —. Fría, era fría. Las palabras hirientes salían de su boca con gran fluidez que casi llegaba a creerse sus propias mentiras. —Así que…hasta nunca Weasley. — Se encaminó hacia la puerta y sin mirar atrás cerró la puerta. _

..

..

Ahora aquí te encuentras corriendo otra vez detrás de ella. Buscándola por todos lados porque ya no soportas ni un día más sin tenerla junto a ti. Quisiste respetar sus palabras. Dejarlo todo en el "Hasta Nunca" que te dedicó aquella vez pero fue imposible. Los meses que le siguieron a esa despedida fueron un infierno, que solo menguaba cuando la mirabas, desde lejos, en silencio. Y después cuando llegaron las vacaciones fue peor, actuando el automático todo el tiempo, viviendo solo esos momentos en que veías su imagen en la revista de sociales que patéticamente le robaste a tu hermana. La buscaste aquel 1ro de septiembre, ¿Lo recuerdas? Querías hablarle, sentir su tacto otra vez. Le ayudaste a subir al tren, esperando un ¿Gracias tal vez? pero al final ¿Qué obtuviste? Nada, te rechazó, te mando a freír espárragos…de nuevo. Pero ya no, hoy no.

..

..

—Ron hola ¿Qué haces por acá tan temprano?—, preguntó Ernie MacMillan que miraba extrañado al pelirrojo. Y es que no era para menos, jamás en su vida habría imaginado ver entrar a la biblioteca, muy de mañana, solo, sin Hermione o Harry a Ronald Weasley.

—Yo…eh, busco a mi hermana, si eso. Pues hasta al rato—. Y dejando a Ernie con la palabra en la boca, Ron se adentró en la biblioteca. Aquel era el último recurso, el último lugar donde podía encontrarla.

Buscó y buscó entre los interminables pasillos, estaba ya perdiendo las esperanzas de encontrarla cuando, en la sección de Criaturas Mágicas, la vio.

Se acercó muy lentamente, disfrutándola, robándose su imagen, aspirando su esencia que inundaba el lugar, guardando cada detalle en su memoria.

Estaba solo a unos pasos de distancia cuando ella lo sintió. Levantó la vista de su lectura y clavó sus ojos azules en los de él.

—¿Qué quieres Weasley?—, preguntó dejando el libro que tenía entre sus manos en el estante sin despegar ni un solo momento su mirada.

Ron la tomó fuertemente por la cintura y acercándola lo más posible a su cuerpo respondió, —A ti.

Entonces, ahí entre los estantes de una biblioteca llena de alumnos y rodeados de cientos de libros que los protegían, Ron silenció con sus labios los gemidos de placer que Pansy Parkinson emitía abrazada fuertemente a él. Entregándose total y complétame a sus besos.

..

* * *

..

**Gracias.**

**Hasta luego y nos leemos pronto.**

**Besos Gely :)**


	8. Día

**La Dama del Invierno.**

**..**

**Disclaimer: los nombres propios así como los lugares aquí mencionados pertenecen a la Fantástica J.K Rowling.**

**..**

**Capitulo VIII: Día.**

..

**Nota**: el leer **a1**, darle play a la cancion A WHITE DEMON LOVE SONG DE THE KILLERS.

..

* * *

..

—¡Harry!, ¡Harry!, maldición despierta—, decía Ronald Weasley. Eras las once de la mañana y llevaba ya casi diez minutos intentando sacar a Harry de la cama pero era imposible.

—¿Qué coño quieres Ron? —, dijo Harry con la cabeza bajo las sabanas.

—Que te levantes, tenemos entrenamiento de Quidditch ¿Recuerdas?—. Y así era. Traía puesto su uniforme, los guantes de guardián descansaban sobre la cama al lado de su nueva escoba, regalo de los gemelos.

—¿Quién fue el imbécil que decidió tener entrenamiento hoy? Es sábado por ¡Merlín!

—A ver déjame pensar—, dijo mientras se tocaba la barbilla. — ¿Al capitán tal vez? ¡Aaaahh! Se me olvidaba—, se golpeó la frente con la mano, — tu eres el capitán. Así que saca tu horrendo y nada agraciado trasero de la cama ¡Ahora!—. tomó las mantas que cubrían al moreno y las jaló hacia abajo dejando a la vista a un muy despeinado Harry Potter.

—No jodas Weasley—, dijo intentado volver a taparse con las sabanas pero la varita de Ron apuntándolo directamente en la frente lo obligó a desistir.

Ron frunció las cejas. —¿Y desde cuando soy Weasley "Potter"?

Harry como un chiquillo giró el rostro enterrándolo en la almohada. —Desde que no me dejas dormir. Así que ¡Piérdete!

—¿Y que quieres que le diga al equipo que te esta esperando abajo? ¿Qué se pierdan o qué se suspende el entrenamiento porque el capitán esta en sus días? —. Harry no contesto, solo abrazó con fuerza la almohada bajo él. Ron se dio cuenta entonces que lo que le sucedía a Harry era algo serio. —¿Qué te sucede Harry?—, le preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado en la orilla del colchón guardándose la varita en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Harry lentamente se sentó sobre la cama y mientras miraba al vacío dijo, —Me rechazó Ron, me dijo que me alejara de ella, que no me quería cerca. ¿Qué voy a hacer Ron? No puedo hacerlo, sabes bien que no puedo—, terminó enterrando el rostro entre sus manos.

—Luna.

—Si idiota, Luna.

—¡Ey!—, protestó Ron por el "idiota" de su amigo pero después comprendió que Harry no estaba en sus cinco, así que dejando pasar el asunto le preguntó, — ¿Qué sucedió exactamente?

..

_.._

_Estuvieron abrasados durante largo tiempo hasta que Luna cortó el contacto. _

—_Suéltame—, dijo con la voz más fría que había empleado en su vida. Se giró dándole la espalda, quería infundirse valor. Si tenía que hacerlo, si tenía que alejar a Harry de ella debía de ser lo mas convincente posible. Quería causarle el menor dolor posible y debía de hacerlo ahora antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Aspiró profundamente llenado sus pulmones de aire, se volvió hacia él rehusando la verde mirada del moreno, dirigiendo la vista en un punto perdido entre su oreja y su cuello. _

_Harry dolido y extrañado por el tono en la voz de ella preguntó, —Luna ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué te comportas así? ¿Por qué me has estado evitando todo este tiempo?_

_Luna se cruzó de brazos antes de contestar. —Creí que eras mas listo Potter, pero ya que quieres saber te lo voy a decir —. Harry lo miraba atento sin despegar la mirada de ella. Nunca antes lo había llamado así, por su apellido. Sabía que lo que se aproximaba a salir de los labios de Luna no era nada bueno. —No te quiero cerca de mí. Talvez todo el mundo te admire porque eres "El niño que vivió", pero para mi solo eres "El niño que vivió para darme lata"_

—_Luna—, susurró Harry._

_Lo estaba lastimando y su dolor le estaba destrozando el alma. —Harry, no quiero herirte, por favor entiende…_

—_Hay otro ¿verdad?—, preguntó de repente acercándose a ella, recargando su frente contra la de Luna y tomándola fuertemente por los delicados hombros. —Si es así dímelo. Necesito saberlo. Solo así lo entenderé porque de otra manera no puedo—. Harry guardó silencio esperando con la respiración contenida la respuesta de Luna._

—_Si—, contestó. _

_Harry se separó rápidamente de la chica como si su tacto quemara. —Siento…—, dijo con voz entrecortada, dio un carraspeo aclarándola. —Siento de verdad haberte molestado—. Empleaba un tono de voz frio y cortes sumamente fingido._

—_Harry…—, repuso Luna intentando acercarse de nuevo al moreno, pero éste al notar el movimiento dio un paso atrás alejándose de ella._

—_Te prometo que no te volveré a molestar, ni me acercare a ti. Adiós—. Sin dar tiempo de replica, dio media vuelta recorriendo el irregular camino que lo llevaría de vuelta al castillo._

_No miró hacia atrás ni una sola vez, ya no lo haría, si eso era lo que Luna quería él respetaría su decisión, aunque el agujero que sentía en el pecho creciera hasta impedirle respirar. _

..

..

—Di media vuelta y me alejé de ahí—, terminó Harry.

Ron había escuchado atento el relato de su amigo, no lo había interrumpido ni una sola vez, sabía que lo mejor seria dejar que se desahogara. Pero ahora que había terminado podía decirle lo que pensaba. —Creo que te mintió—, dijo resuelto.

—¿Qué?—, repuso Harry levantando la vista y mirando directamente a la cara.

—Te mintió—, repitió Ron.

—Bueno Ronald, ¿Estás tonto o que? ¿O es que no escuchaste nada de lo que te acabo de decir? Me rechazó, ella esta con ¡otro! quiere a ¡OTRO!

—Y yo te digo que ¡Te mintió!—. Se levantó de la cama de su amigo y fue a sentarse en la suya. — Mira Harry, no se porque lo hizo, pero si de algo estoy seguro es de que Luna esta mintiendo.

Al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, el rostro de Harry se iluminó, sus ojos brillaron y en sus labios una sonrisa discreta apareció. Salió rápidamente de la cama comenzando a pasearse por el lugar. —¿Cómo lo sabes?—, preguntó mirando esperanzado al pelirrojo.

—El día que regresamos al colegio ¿Lo recuerdas?—, Harry asintió rápidamente. —Me la encontré en el camino, iba solo a unos metros delante de mi. Y primero cuando le grite que se detuviera hizo todo lo contrario, salió corriendo, solo se detuvo cuando me identifique. Después….

—¿Después que? Habla—, lo incitó Harry.

Ron mirándolo directamente a los ojos le respondió, —Se puso a llorar Harry. Y no era un llanto cualquiera, era….desesperado. Yo no sabría explicarte, jamás había visto a nadie llorar así.

Harry detuvo su andar de aquí para allá frente a su amigo. Después de un momento de silencio habló, —¿No te dijo porque lloraba?

—Trató, pero sinceramente no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo—. Ron miró a su amigo parado frente él. —Harry…

— ¿Qué?

—Ella estuvo todo el tiempo que viajamos en el expreso usando un hechizo de invisibilidad. Me lo dijo—. Harry lo miró contrariado. Ron trató de explicarse mejor. —Creo que si lo que ella realmente quiere es que no te le acerques ¿Qué necesidad hay de usar el hechizo todo el tiempo? ¿No crees que bastaría solo con irse con los Ravenclaw, meterse en un compartimiento y no salir? Y todo este tiempo se ha estado comportando muy rara. Sé por Ginny que desde que volvimos a Hogwarts no ha hecho otra cosa más que estar encerrada en su habitación y cuando tiene que salir a clases, estoy casi seguro que lo hace usando de nuevo….

—El hechizo de Invisibilidad—, terminó Harry por él. Éso explicaba muchas cosas, las horas que pasó con el trasero aplastado contra el duro suelo sin verla entrar y salir de ningún lado, incluso sus ausencias en el Gran Comedor.

—Eso solo, para mi, significa una cosa…—, dijo Ron.

—Qué se esta escondiendo de alguien mas—. Harry comprendió lo que su amigo quería decir. —¿Pero de quien? ¿Por que?

Ron liberó el aire de sus pulmones antes de contestar. —No lo se, pero sea quien sea, estoy seguro que no es nada bueno. Si Luna se esconde de alguien es porque algo malo le pasó.

Harry se sentó abatido sobre el mullido colchón de su cama, apoyó ambos codos sobre sus rodillas con la vista clavada al piso, estuvo así un rato hasta que...—Si es así Ron—, dijo al tiempo que levantaba la cara y miraba a su amigo sentado frente a él. —Si tienes razón y alguien le ha hecho daño, te juro que sea quien sea lo va a pagar. —Harry se puso en pie, caminó hasta la ventana de su habitación y dejó que su vista vagara por lo terrenos del colegio. La atenta y penetrante mirada de Ron se clavaba en su espalda. —Lo mato Ronald—, dijo después de un largo silencio. —Te juro que lo hago.

Ron contuvo la respiración sorprendido por las palabras de su amigo. Lo había visto enojado, furioso, gritando, riendo, incluso llorando, pero jamás lo había visto así, jamás lo había escuchado expresarse con tal frialdad. Se puso en pie y adelantó un par de pasos hasta donde estaba Harry. Se detuvo a la derecha del pelinegro, solo a unos centímetros por detrás de él. Levantó su mano apoyándola en el hombro de su amigo.

—Harry—, le llamó. —no puedes estar hablando en serio.

Harry se giró lentamente hasta que ambos quedaron frente a frente. —Estoy hablando muy en serio Ron—, dijo. Después se volvió otra vez hacia la ventana.

El pelirrojo soltó lentamente el hombro de Harry dejándolo caer a un costado. —Bien. Yo… ¿Qué le digo al equipo?

—Diles que habrá entrenamiento. Adelántate, en un rato los alcanzo—, respondió sin voltear.

Ron salió de la habitación en silencio, mientras en su cabeza aún daban vueltas las palabras de Harry _"Lo mato, te juro que lo mato". _

¿Lo haría, Harry seria capaz de matar a alguien que no sea Lord Voldemort?

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse le indicó que estaba solo. Continuó con la mirada perdida en los anchos terrenos que se extendían a sus pies. Involuntariamente un par de traicionaras lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

—Luna—, susurró. —Mi Luna—. Sintió el corazón acelerarse al notar un destello de cabellos dorados bordear lentamente las orillas de lago que se extendían mas allá, pero después el ritmo se normalizo, no era Luna, era Malfoy, solo Malfoy.

—Maldito imbécil—, masculló con rabia antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse a su baúl en busca del uniforme se Quidditch.

..

* * *

..

Pansy Parkinson se encontraba cómodamente sentada en el mejor sillón de su sala común. Tenía ambas piernas apoyadas sobre el posabrazos provocando que éstas colgaran hacia un lado del sillón, su cabeza descansaba sobre el respaldo mientras que entre sus manos sostenía el más nuevo ejemplar de la revista Corazón de Bruja. Sus ojos azules leían entretenidos las líneas de la revista dejando escapar de vez en cuando una ligera risa.

—¿Y tú de que te ríes?—, preguntó mientras se giraba Theodore Nott, quien ya estaba harto de los constantes ruiditos que hacía su amiga cada vez que se reía. Estaba estudiando y con ella detrás de él no podía concentrarse, y no era que su presencia le molestara, no del todo, lo que mas le fastidiaba eran las decenas de chicos que papaloteaban por el lugar tratando de llamar la atención de la chica.

—¿Qué decías?—, respondió la chica levantando solo una milésima segundo la miraba de la revista, para después volver a poner toda su atención en ella.

—¿Que si qué lees?—, dijo exasperado. Le emputaba que no le pusieran atención cuando hablaba.

Pansy solo se encogió de hombros y respondió, —Nada—. Después continuó con su lectura.

Theo se dio cuenta que no lograría nada con su amiga, así que decidió solo ignorarla y seguir estudiando. Pasaron varios minutos en apacible silencio hasta que un murmullo cercano lo distrajo.

—Porque no solo vas y le hablas, no puede ser tan malo ¿o si?—, decía un chico moreno de sexto curso a su compañero, quienes se habían sentado del otro lado de la mesa donde Theo estudiaba.

—No lo sé, es que es, es…—, trataba de hablar el otro. —No creo que me haga caso.-

Ambos chicos pertenecientes a Slytherin, obviamente, miraban embelezados hacia las espaldas de Theo, éste siguiendo el curso de sus miradas descubrió el motivo de sus pesares, su amiga Pansy. Y es que no era de extrañarse, la chica era sencillamente hermosa. El largo cabello negro caía libre a ambos lados de su rostro enmarcando y exaltando las finas y delicadas facciones de la chica. Sus labios delgados pero bien delineados, rojos como la sangre contrastaban magníficamente con su piel blanca y suave como la nieve mientras que sus largas piernas se podían mirar gracias a su falda que, estando del modo como estaba sentada, se levantaba dejando a la vista su perfección.

Theo no pudo evitar sonreír mientras recordaba como solo, un par de años atrás, él perfectamente podía haberse llegado a comportar como el par de tontos que tenía cerca. Si, él había estado estúpidamente prendado de ella, hasta los huesos, todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos, en antaño, le habían pertenecido a ella. Hasta que poco a poco ese cariño que sentía se empezó a transformar en un cariño de amigos, de hermanos. De un hermano muy celoso por cierto.

—Yo que ustedes ni lo intentaría—, dijo como quien no quiere la cosa. Había vuelto la atención a sus libros y hablaba si levantar la vista.

—¿Por qué lo dices?—, preguntaron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo.

—Porque Pansy tiene novio.

—A si ¿y quién es?

Theo levantó la vista y con la voz mas impersonal contestó, —Draco Malfoy—. No era tan tonto como para decir su nombre. Si Pansy se llegara a enterar lo despellejaría vivo. —No querrán que él se entere que andan detrás de SU chica ¿cierto?

—Eeee, no, nosotros no, es decir adiós—. Y sin decir ni una palabra mas salieron despavoridos del lugar. Theo no pudo contener una carcajada.

—¿Y a ti que te pasa?—, preguntó Pansy extrañada el escuchar las risas de su amigo. Theo no contestó, se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia su amiga.

—Muévete—, le dijo.

Pansy obedeció, hizo las piernas a un lado dejándole espacio al chico para que se sentara. Una vez acomodado Theo, la pelinegra se volvió a acomodar casi de la misma forma que estaba con anterioridad solo que en esta ocasión sus piernas primero descansaban sobre el regazo de Theo y después sobre el posabrazos.

—Todavía no me has contado que te causó tanta gracia—, dijo Pansy mientras se acercaba más a Theo y comenzaba a peinarle los cabellos castaños con los dedos.

—De un chiste—, respondió. Pansy solo exclamó ¡Aaa!— ¿Y tu de que te reías?—. Theo lanzó una rápida mirada a la revista que ahora descansaba junto al sillón. —¿Creí que ya no leías Corazón de Bruja, no desde que publicaron aquella foto donde salías enseñando los calzones? ¿Te acuerdas?—, terminó con una picara sonrisa en los labios.

Pansy no se pudo contener y golpeó con fuerza la nuca de Theo.

—¡Aaauu! Me dolió—se quejó Theo.

—¡Ay pobrecillo! Te juro que no era mi intención.

—¿De veras?—, dijo ilusionado solo para fastidiarla más.

—Si serás imbécil, claro que quería que te doliera. Además tienes razón al decir que ya no leo esa estúpida revista.

Theo alzó las cejas. —Entonces ¿qué hacías?—, preguntó mientras estiraba el brazo para alcanzar la revista y comenzaba a hojearla.

—Esta revista—, le arrebató el ejemplar de las manos a su amigo, —era de nuestra querida Millicent—. Buscó hasta que encontró la página que estaba leyendo, —y estaba contestando esto—. Se acercó a Theo para que leyera lo que ella leía.

Theo casi sin poder contener la risa leyó en voz alta—"¿Cómo saber si por tus venas corre sangre de Vela? No te pases, ¿en serio estaba contestando este test?—, preguntó mirando a su amiga.

—Si ¿puedes creerlo? Y eso no es lo mas tonto, deberías de ver sus respuestas. Escucha esto: ¿Cuándo entra a algún lugar las personas que están en él enmudecen con su presencia? Ella contesto que si. Increíble, no sabe que enmudecemos pero del espanto de verla—. Pansy comenzó a carcajearse de su gracia, Theo solo la miraba en silencio. Al poco rato al darse cuenta que solo ella reía, enmudeció. —¿Qué sucede Theo?

—Nada es solo que hacia tiempo que no te veía así.

—¿Así cómo?

—Tan contenta, riéndote como te ríes, aunque sea de Millicent. Dime una cosa ¿es por Weasley cierto?

Pansy se congeló en su asiento, la sonrisa se borró y los labios se le secaron al tiempo que rápidamente se ponía en pie dándole la espalda a su amigo. —Yo no entiendo que tiene que ver Weasley.

Theo también se levantó acercándose a Pansy desde atrás. —¿Aaahh no?

—No.

Theo la tomó por el hombro y la giró obligándola a mirarlo. —¿Entonces que hacías el otro día con él en la biblioteca?—, le preguntó mientras alzaba las cejas divertido.

—Yo, pues, él...—, decía mientras se alejaba de Theo y avanzaba hacia el otro lado de la sala común donde había dejado su chaqueta de diseñador, de pronto...—¡Mierda!—...su pie se torció y el redondo trasero de Pansy Parkinson fue a dar contra el piso.

—¡Pansy!—, gritó Theo. Corrió hacia su amiga pero cuando llego a ella otro ya la estaba ayudando.

—¿Estás bien?—, preguntó Peter Cold a una sorprendida Pansy por el golpe y por la rapidez con la que ese chico que tanto le desagradaba había ido a ayudarla. —¿Te duele algo?—, cuestionó mirándola preocupado, inclinado junto a ella.

—Suéltala—, le ordenó Theo.

—Mira Nott, no estamos para eso. Parkinson se lastimó y debamos llevarla a la enfermería—, tomó a Pansy por la cintura y muy delicadamente la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

—No, no "debemos", DEBO llevarla a la enfermería. YO no TU.

Peter estaba a punto de replicar cuando...

—¡Basta! ¡Los dos!—, se apresuró a indicar Pansy al ver que Theo abría la boca. —Estoy bien, no me paso nada—, se soltó rápidamente de Peter y mirándolo dijo, —y no me duele nada.

—Pero…

—Pero nada Theo, estoy bien—. El castaño solo la miró incrédulo. —De verdad estoy bien—. Se giró hacia Peter, —Yo bueno….

—De nada—, se adelantó el chico. Ya adivinaba lo que la chica quería decir, así como también sabía lo difícil que era para personas tan orgullosas como ella decir ese tipo de palabras.

—Bien. Hasta luego entonces—, se inclinó levemente ante Pansy y después, ya totalmente erguido, se despidió de Theo con un "Nott". Dio media vuelta y salió de la sala de las serpientes. Ambos Slytherin solo lo miraron en silencio.

—¿Segura que estas bien?

—Si Theo, segurísima—, acarició rápidamente la mejilla del chico y con una ligera sonrisa en los labios se dirigió hacia su dormitorio.

Una vez ahí una sonara carcajada se escapó de sus labios.

—Lo que tengo que hacer para liberarme del interrogatorio "Nott"—, dijo para sí. —Ni modo—. Y mientras se encontraba en su habitación no pudo evitar que volvieran a su mente los recuerdos de hacía unos días.

..

..

_Llevaba tanto tiempo anhelando probar sus labios de nuevo, noches deseando volver a sentirse entre sus brazos, aspirar su aroma a hombre, enterrar los dedos en sus rojos cabellos. Lo había extrañado tanto que ese beso que llevaba ¿horas, minutos, segundos? y que le estaba exigiendo a sus pulmones todo el oxigeno que en ellos quedaba, se le hizo efímero, solo una brisa de aire, comparado con la necesidad que sentía de mas. _

_Pocos segundos después ninguno de los dos pudo seguir, así que separaron sus bocas inhalando una gran bocanada de aire, mas continuaron con los cuerpos fuertemente abrazados. Uno sentía la respiración del otro golpear contra su rostro, sus fosas nasales aspiraban ansiosas y ávidas de más el aroma de su acompañante, llenando cada célula de su cuerpo de la esencia del otro._

—_¿Qué pretendes Weasley?—, preguntó Pansy después de unos segundos de mirarse en silencio. Su mano derecha descansaba sobre el pecho de Ron sintiendo los acelerados latidos del corazón del pelirrojo, mientras que la otra se aferraba a los cabellos en la nuca del chico._

_Ron no contestó, solo se inclinó hasta enterrar su nariz en el cuello de la pelinegra. Rozaba con la punta de la nariz la suave piel de la zona al tiempo que regaba diminutos besos por el lugar. Una vez que el cuello de Pansy quedó marcado con los labios de Ron, éste subió hasta el rostro de la chica comenzado a acariciar, igual con la punta de la nariz, las mejillas de ella. Solo cuando su boca estuvo muy cerca de los labios de Pansy, casi hasta rozarse contestó. —Reconquistarte—. Pansy no pudo contener el estremecimiento que esas palabras causaron en ella._

"_Merlín Pansy contrólate" se reprendió ella misma. —Y…—, tragó saliva para mojar su garganta, que desde que él no la besaba, se había secado.— ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo lograras? —, dijo intentando sonar despreocupa y altanera, pero solo quedó en intentos._

—_Creo...—, Ron se acercó más a ella pegando aún más ambos cuerpos y mirándola directamente a los ojos, —...que ya lo estoy logrando. Pansy por favor, dame la oportunidad, se que comporte como un idiota, como el mas tonto de todos pero yo…_

_Pansy contuvo la respiración. — ¿Tu qué Weasley? —, dijo aún aferrada a él, esperando escuchar de él esas palabras que tanto anhelaba._

_Ron se quedó en silencio, ¿Qué era lo que estuvo a punto de decirle? —Yo, solo déjame estar cerca de ti, no me rechaces._

_La chica se separó de él-Creo que es demasiando tarde para eso ¿No crees?-Estaba usando todo el aplomo que poseía, dejando salir esa frialdad que, como Slytherin, la caracterizaba._

_Ron se acercó rápidamente hacia ella volviéndola a apresar entre su cuerpo y la estantería llena de libros. —No, no lo es—, dijo aforrándose a su cuerpo con ambas manos, rodeándola con los fuertes brazos. —Lo será el día que ya no sientas nada por mi, el día que dejes de temblar con mi cercanía, el día que tus labios no se entreabran anhelantes de un beso mío. Hasta que ese día llegue, hasta que seas inmune a mi, estaré junto a ti. Quieras...—, la apretó aun mas, —...o no— Al momento siguiente las quejas y reclamaciones de Pansy fueron calladas por los labios de Ron. Y habrían estado mucho mas tiempo besándose de no ser porque…_

—_Pansy ¿encontraste el libro? —, gritaba Draco desde el otro lado de la estantería, Ron y Pansy se separaron y voltearon a verse. _

—_Aquí no está, esto es una mierda—, dijo la voz de Theo._

—_Todo por culpa del Weaslysete ése—. Las palabras de ambos chicos se hacia cada a vez mas cercanas._

—_Vete—, le ordenó Pansy a Ron._

_Ron a regañadientes soltó a la chica y cuando ya había dado media vuelta y avanzado un paso, regresó frente a ella. —Solo por esta ocasión, no te emociones—. Después le dio un último y rápido beso y se encaminó hacia el otro extremo del pasillo donde se topó con la mirada suspicaz de Theodore Nott por un lado y por otro con la típica mirada de "Odio a los Weasley" de Draco, quien cegado por sus aversión al chico no se percató de la mirada de preocupación de su amiga Pansy quien los miraba intensamente, como tampoco encontró sospechoso el hecho de que una serpiente y un león se encontraran solos en un pasillo de biblioteca, talvez porque por experiencia propia, eso, ya no se le hacia raro. Ron se fue de largo ignorándolos a los dos, siendo solo conciente de lo que acababa de hacer._

..

..

Y desde ese entonces Ronald Weasley había cumplido su promesa. Siempre estaba junto a ella aun sin estar en el mismo lugar, porque en silencio, como una sombra, lo sentía cerca; en los corredores, en el Gran Comedor, en clases, a donde fuera él estaba con ella, invisible para todos los demás, pero mas palpable y tangible que nunca para sus sentidos.

..

* * *

..

**a1.**

"_White demon, where's your selfish kiss?, White demon, who let your friends go?"-_

La voz de Draco Malfoy salía suave y clara de sus labios. Eran como limpios mormullos que acariciaban el viento que le rodeaba. El sol había alcanzado su posición dominante calentándolo con sus rayos, esos que jugaban con sus cabellos robándoles destellos dorados. Con la espalda recargada contra el tronco de uno de los árboles del lugar, las piernas flexionadas y ambos brazos apoyados sobre sus rodillas, recorría con la mirada las tranquilas aguas del lago que se extendía frente a él. Si, se encontraba de nuevo en aquel lugar, el mismo donde besó a Hermione por primera vez, donde lo hizo por segunda y donde también le había salvado la vida. Inconscientemente ese lugar escondido de los ojos de los demás se había convertido en su refugio personal. Cuando no quería hablar con nadie, cuando la compañía de Theo y Pansy comenzaban a cansarlo o cuando la cabeza se le llenaba de recuerdos y frases como ahora, acudía ahí.

Cantaba una canción que por casualidad había escuchado en uno de sus tantos paseos al centro de Wiltshire; intentaba callar esas palabras que se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, _"¿A ti quien te quiere? ¿Tu papi el que se pudre en Azkaban?...O ¿Tu querida mamita, esa que dicen que se esta volviendo loca?"._ La clara e hiriente voz de Hermione Granger le taladraba el cerebro…. _"loca, loca, loca". _No, su madre no estaba loca, no lo estaba, solo sufría de pena y soledad. ¿Qué persona que ame con la intensidad con la que ella puede llegar a amar no se derrumbaría, no lloraría noches enteras, no se entregaría total y completamente al dolor? Narcisa Malfoy era el ser mas frágil que jamás había conocido, llena de sentimientos tan intensos y profundos que llegaba a ahogarse en ellos. Era hermosa y fría para las miradas de todos aquellos nunca merecedores de su presencia pero para él, para él era blanca y eterna, delicada y serena. Podía sentir su dolor como propio, pero a diferencia de su madre, Draco jamás se permitiría soltar ni una sola lágrima, jamás mostraría debilidades. Que fuera Narcisa Malfoy la que se diera el lujo de derramar su dolor, él se encargaría de sanarlo.

Al poco rato un par de ruidos llamaron su atención, alguien se acercaba y solo podía ser una sola persona….

—¿Qué mierda quieres Granger? —, preguntó alzando la voz.

Hermione se detuvo en seco al escucharlo hablarle. Se había cuidado en extremo de no hacer ruido. Llevaba varios días buscándolo, tratando de encontrar el momento preciso para hablar con él. Necesitaba pedirle disculpas por lo que le había dicho aquella noche en la biblioteca. Estaba consiente que no era su completa culpa, fue la otra Hermione Granger quien habló, esa que aún no logra controlar del todo.

—Necesito hablar contigo—, le dijo sin preámbulos mientras se acercaba hasta donde estaba el rubio deteniéndose frente a él.

—Yo no, así que lárgate—, le respondió fríamente sin siquiera levantar la vista, mantenía los ojos clavados en el lago.

Ella sabía que él se comportaría así, sabía que no sería nada fácil, pero no desistiría. Flexionó sus piernas y se inclinó hasta que ambos quedaron a la misma altura. Clavaba sus ojos castaños en los de él, pero Draco seguía sin mirarla.

—Mírame—. Él la ignoró. —Mírame—, repitió esta vez elevando su brazo derecho para tomarlo por la barbilla. Ahora si obtuvo lo que quería, que él fijara sus ojos en ella, sus grises y fríos ojos que la miraban con desprecio, como hacía tiempo que no lo hacían. Esa mirada hiriente se le clavó en el alma. —Malfoy por favor…

—¡¿Por favor qué Granger? —,le gritó al tiempo que se deshacía de su contacto y se ponía bruscamente en pie. Hermione hizo lo mismo. —Creí que en estos días te había quedado claro que ¡No-quiero-hablar-contigo!—. Con cada palabra pronunciada se acercaba un paso mas a ella. — Si no lo has entendido eres mas idiota de lo que alguna vez imaginé —, terminó susurrándole venenosamente muy cerca de sus labios.

Hermione contuvo la respiración, perturbada por la cercanía del chico. Y se cortaría una mano antes de confesar que, durante esos días en los que él había pasado de ella, no lo había extrañado a horrores. Cerró los ojos y liberó el aire en sus pulmones para después inhalar de nuevo el aire vital antes de hablar. —No me insultes—, dijo alzando la barbilla. —No te permito que lo hagas.

Draco comenzó a reírse de ella a carcajada abierta. —¡Por Merlín Granger! —, dijo entre risas. — ¿Pero quien diablos te has creído? Vienes aquí y me pides hablar, casi me lo suplicas y al momento siguiente ME exiges que no te insulte —. Se pasó una mano por el cabello peinándolo hacia atrás mientras continuaba con una gran sonrisa en la cara, pero de un momento a otro su rostro cambió, todo rastro de sonrisa desapareció y sus ojos brillaron de furia. —Tu no eres nadie para permitirme nada—. La tomó fuertemente por las muñecas ignorando las quejas de Hermione. —Hago lo que quiero, te digo como quiero cuando se me antoje. Y no voy a tolerar nunca, escúchame ¡Nunca! que vuelvas a insultar a mi familia. ¡¿Me escuchaste? —, después de esto liberó una de sus manos para tomarla fuertemente por el mentón mientras que con la otra seguía manteniéndola sujeta por la muñeca. — Andas por ahí con tu cara de mojigata y tu maldita e irritante fachada de perfecta, te crees lo demasiado digna para juzgar a los demás Granger—, dijo escupiendo su apellido, —pero no lo eres —. Luego de esto la soltó completamente, giró sobre sus talones encaminándose hacia el castillo.

—¡Tenias razón! —. Draco se detuvo de inmediato aun sin darse vuelta _¿Tenía la razón?, él siempre, ¿pero a que se refería Granger? —_La otra noche cuando dijiste que vivía con mi abuela porque a mi madre no le importo, es verdad—. El rubio se giró lentamente encontrándose con la miraba triste de Hermione. —Y siento mucho, mucho, haber dicho lo que dije, no quería decirlo, no se porque lo hice; talvez fue mi modo de defensa. Eres el primero que se da cuanta de ello, ni siquiera Harry o Ron….Yo no quería que nadie lo supiera —. Hermione caminó acercándose a él. —¿dices que soy perfecta? —, preguntó con una melancólica sonrisa en los labios, —No lo soy, no puedo serlo. Mi vida ha estado colmada de mentiras y apariencia, siempre ha sido así, todo lo que ves en mi es una fachada.

Draco estaba sorprendido, jamás creyó que escucharía todo eso de los labios de Hermione. —Granger…—, intentó decir.

—No, déjame terminar—, le interrumpió Hermione levantando una mano hacia él en un gesto de silencio. —Todos estos días he intentado por todos los medios acercarme a ti, hablarte, decirte que lo sentía, que casi en el momento en que esas palabras salían de mi boca yo ya me había arrepentido de decirlas. No se, no logro comprender porque se volvió tan necesario para mi obtener tu perdón, me acostaba cada noche con una opresión en el pecho que no me permitía dormir, pensando en ti, en lo que te había dicho. Estoy segura que antes no me habría importado en lo mas mínimo si mis palabras te hirieron o no, pero ahora…

Draco la había interrumpido acortando toda distancia que los separaba, la atrajo hacia sí tomándola por la cintura mientras colocaba el dedo índice sobre los labios de Hermione. —¡Shhh!, no digas nada, ya no…solo…— ¿Solo qué? ¿Por qué la había detenido?, ¿Por qué no permitió que ella siguiera hablando? Jamás lo admitiría, pero fue por miedo. Sabía lo que ella diría, que ahora todo había cambiado entre ellos, que ya no eran ni el Draco Malfoy ni la Hermione Granger de antes, que de una forma muy lenta e inconsistente, la esencia del otro se había colado dentro de ellos, que en silencio y sin acuerdos previos, habían dejado de ser enemigos declarados, ese era un tratado que existía solo entre ellos.

Sentirlo tan cerca la estaba mareando. Podía sentir el fresco aliento de Draco acariciándole el rostro; lo miraba directamente a los ojos, intentando descifrar sus palabras, esa silabas que se negaban a escapar de los labios del rubio. Descubrió su turbación y _¿Miedo?_ Él aún mantenía un dedo sobre sus labios por lo que no pudo resistir la tentación de besarlos, provocando que Draco abriera mucho los ojos por la impresión y al poco rato los cerrara como brindándole el permiso para seguir. Hermione entonces le besó cada uno de los dedos, pasó sus labios por la piel blanca en la palma de Draco para después acomodar su mejilla sobre ella, todo esto sin despejar la mirada del rostro de Draco, que ahora la miraba intensamente en silencio.

—Ven—, le dijo guiándolo hasta el árbol en el que él estaba antes que ella llegara. Draco solo obedeció. Cuando llegaron a donde ella quería, sin decir palabra y aún con las manos entrelazadas, se sentaron uno a lado del lado, con Hermione apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del rubio. Después de varios minutos de silencio en los que ambos se dedicaron a mirar el horizonte, Hermione habló. —Creo que eres muy afortunado ¿lo sabías?

—Lo soy, soy muy, muy rico. Aunque creo que tú no te referías a eso ¿cierto?—. Volteó a verla.

Hermione se incorporó para mirarlo también a la cara. —Cierto. Yo me refería al hecho de que eres afortunado por haber crecido con tus padres. A pesar de que no son santos de mi devoción—. Draco rió ante al comentario logrando arrancarle también una sonrisa a Hermione. —Se que te quieren y que cualquiera de ellos daría la vida por ti. Me di cuanta por como te cuidaban y protegían, por el modo en que te acompañaban todos esos años a tomar el tren en el anden 9 ¾, por como te recibía tu madre con un fuerte abrazo cuando regresábamos de terminar otro curso; o por la mirada de orgullo que te dirigía tu padre—. Hermione despegó sus mirada de la de él. Comenzó a jugar con una florecilla que crecía cerca de donde ella estaba sentada. —Mi madre jamás ha ido a esperarme al anden, cada año era mi abuela quien me recibía. No recuerdo la ultima muestra de afecto que tuvo conmigo y mi padre jamás me ha mirado con orgullo como lo hacía el tuyo, de hecho jamás me ha mirado—, lanzó una risa despectiva. Volteó el rostro de nuevo hacia Draco. —Si, Malfoy lo notaba, como no notarlo si tú recibías todo lo que yo deseaba—, dijo contestando a la pregunta muda que Draco no alcanzó a formular.

Después un rato Draco se aventuró a preguntar. — ¿Tu padre esta muerto? ¿Por qué dices que jamás te ha mirado?

—Porque jamás ha querido hacerlo—, contestó Hermione como quien habla de lo que comió ayer. —Me encantaría decirte que mi padre siempre se ha preocupado por mí, que a pesar de ya no querer a mi madre me quiere a mi, pero no; de hecho creo que tampoco llegó a enamorarse de mi madre—. Draco le miró confundido. —Mis padres se conocieron en un crucero. Mi mama era la hijita consentida y caprichosa de Sir William Granger, y él era, bueno era hijo de un adinerado español. Solo estuvieron juntos lo que duró el viaje, como cinco días, después de eso no volvieron a verse hasta que mi madre descubrió que estaba embarazada de mi, pero cuando él se enteró le dijo que no quería saber nada ni de ella, ni de bebes. Mi abuela me dijo que cuando mi abuelo lo descubrió casi le da un ataque; se puso furioso y mas cuando mi madre le contó que el tipo no quería hacerse cargo del bebe y mucho menos darle su apellido, así que cuando yo nací, me registraron con el apellido de mi abuelo, Granger, y no con el de ese…señor.

—¿Entonces no lo has visto? —. Hermione negó con la cabeza. — ¿Ni una sola vez?

—Solo una vez, cuando tenía nueve años. Cuando iba a la escuela miraba como las niñas del colegio llegaban de vez en cuando acompañadas de sus padres, observaba como en cada evento, en cada presentación, ahí estaban todos ellos animando a sus hijas, menos el mío. Durante muchos años no me importó, mi abuelo fue mi verdadero padre, mientras lo tuviera a él no necesitaría a ningún otro, pero un día mi abuelo murió y con él el único padre que había conocido.

Draco tragó saliva. —Yo, bueno… lo sien…—, trató pero la palabra no salía.

—Gracias. No te esfuerces demasiado te sangrara la nariz.

—¡Oye!—, se quejó el rubio.

—¿Qué?—, dijo inocentemente.

—Nada, sígueme contando.

—Bien. Poco después de su muerte mi madre se mudó de casa, fue como si hubiese estado esperando liberarse de mi abuelo para hacer que lo se le viniera en gana. Obviamente no quiso llevarme con ella así que yo me quede con mi abuela. Y entre las cosas que mi madre dejó estaba una caja llena de fotos y entre ellas encontré una donde salía junto a mi padre, era del crucero. Era el hombre mas guapo que yo había visto en mi vida—.Draco levantó las cejas con incredulidad. —Con anterioridad solo sabía su nombre pero verlo, aunque solo fuera en fotos, lo hacia para mí mas real. Sin que mi abuela se diera cuenta tomé una de las fotografías donde solo estaba él y la escondí bajo mi almohada. La miraba todas las noches hasta quedarme dormida, pensando en el día en que él vendría a verme, el momento en que me abrazaría y me diría que me quería—. Hermione lanzó un suspiro. —Pero ese día nunca llegó, mis ilusiones acabaron de golpe cuando en una ocasión lo vi en la televisión jugando al papel de padre con su esposa e hijitos—, sintió como Draco le tomaba de la mano con mas fuerza. —Fernando Fabregas, ese es su nombre, es todo lo que se y necesito saber de él—. De un momento a otro pudo notar los dedos de Draco sobre sus rostro, le limpiaba las lagrimas que inconscientemente sus ojos derramaban. Poco después sus dedos dejaron de tocarla para ser reemplazados por los fríos labios de Draco quien regaba diminutos besos por el rostro de Hermione, la frente, los parpados, las mejillas, la punta de la nariz hasta llegar a su boca, donde la besó con la mayor delicadeza con que la habían besado nunca.

Muy lentamente se despegó de ella lo suficiente para susurrare: —Jamás vuelvas a llorar por él, no se lo merece, no te merece—, la tomó por las mejillas acariciando por los pulgares la tersa piel de Hermione. —Eres demasiado buena para ser su hija, eres demasiado para cualquiera—, terminó volviéndose a adueñar de los labios de la castaña esta vez en un beso profundo y abrazador, tibio y exigente.

Estuvieron largos minutos besándose, se despegaban solo para mirarse a los ojos, momento en que Hermione le acariciaba el rostro desde la frente hasta la barbilla manteniendo la mano abierta y utilizando solo la punta de los dedos.

Querían comprobar que estaban bien, que no era un sueño, que la persona que tenían enfrente, cerca de su cuerpo era quien tanto deseaban. Después, con una sonrisa en los labios de ambos, comprobaban que era verdad para volver a ser un solo aliento.

—Creo que debemos irnos—, dijo Hermione quien mantenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Draco mientras que éste le acariciaba la espalda.

—Talvez tengas razón.

—No, no "talvez tenga razón", la tengo—. Sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuanta las horas pasaron ajenas a ellos y trajeron con su partida el manto oscuro de la noche.

—Bien—. Draco se levantó primero para después ayudar a Hermione a hacer lo mismo. —Vamos—, le dijo tomándola por la cintura.

Hermione lo miró durante unos segundos y después bajó la vista. Draco lo notó así que preguntó— ¿Qué sucede?

Ella negó con la cabeza al tiempo que contestaba: —Nada es solo que me preguntaba ¿si caminaríamos hasta el castillo así?

—¿Así cómo?

—Contigo abrazándome por la cintura—, respondió ella poniéndose de puntitas hasta rozar levemente los labios de Draco.

Después de un momento de aturdimiento Draco respondió. —Creo que no es una buena idea.

—No, no lo es— ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué le dijera que no le importaba que lo vieran abrazado a ella? ¿Qué quería entrar de la mano a pleno Gran Comedor? Si, seguro.

—Ve tú primero—, le cuasi ordenó Draco.

Hermione se soltó de él y cruzada de brazos le respondió: —Como quieras—. Dio media vuelta y mientras se alejaba del rubio escuchó que le gritaba…

—¡Granger!, ¡Granger!

—¿Qué quieres Malfoy?—, dijo al girarse.

—Dime una cosa tu papá ¿era mas o menos guapo que yo? —, le preguntó mientras subía y bajaba una ceja a modo coqueto.

Hermione estalló en carcajadas. —¡Estas loco Malfoy!

—¡Solo dime ¿mas guapo y menos guapo?

Después de pensárselo un poco Hermione respondió. —¡Menos guapo!

—¡Lo sabia!—, dijo muy ufano de si mismo.

Hermione solo volteó los ojos y antes de volver a su camino le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios: —¡Eres un idiota Malfoy! ¿Lo sabías?

—¡Talvez, pero un idiota guapo, muuuy guapo!—.Hermione se alejaba. — ¡¿me escuchaste?—, ella solo hizo un movimiento despreciativo con la mano al tiempo que decía _"aja, lo que digas"._

..

* * *

..

N/a: mil gracias a: **pabaji, barbiieRubia, vadeti, Arania, asetcba, ILMD, VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1, nOoheemii, danicap,.**

Y robándole a frase a Edward Cullen diré que: "Los reviews son como mi marca personal de heroína : )

**Hasta luego y nos leemos pronto.**

**Beso Gely : )**


	9. Noche

**La Dama del Invierno.**

**..**

**Disclaimer: los nombres propios así como los lugares aquí mencionados pertenecen a la Fantástica J.K Rowling.**

**..**

**Capitulo IX: Noche.**

**..**

**Nota: **si lo desean al ver** a2 **poner la canción **Uninvited **de** Alanis Morissette. **

..

* * *

..

Y así, el paso de las horas dio término a los días de septiembre para traer las noches de octubre.

..

—¡Vamos Hermione levántate!—, gritaba Ron.

Hermione desde el suelo no contestó, solo elevó la vista para mirarlo con resentimiento. Con ambas manos y rodillas apoyadas en el suelo y el cabello cayéndole libre frente al rostro, su reparación acelerada y dificultosa cortaba el aire del lugar, un claro en casi la mitad del bosque. El sudor corría por su cuerpo a causa del cansancio y tenía todas las ropas, las manos y parte de la cara, llenas de barro.

—Para ti es muy fácil decirlo ¿no?1, decía mientras trabajosamente se ponía en pie. Ron se acercó para ayudarle.

—No, no lo es—, contestó una vez frente a ella. Le acarició tiernamente el rostro al tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa. Hermione levantó una ceja. —te juro que todo esto para mi no es nada fácil. No me gusta verte herida. No quiero que sufras.

—Ron—, dijo Hermione antes de abalanzarse sobre el chico y atraparlo en un fuerte abrazo. —No tienes una idea de lo mucho que significa para mí el que estés aquí conmigo—, le decía al oído teniendo que ponerse de puntitas para poder alcanzarlo. Ron era alto, muy alto. —Sin ti, sin tu apoyo no sabría que hubiera hecho—, se separó de él y le acunó el rostro entre sus manos. —Eres mi amigo, mi hermano. En estos momentos mi bote salvavidas.

Ron arrugó las cejas, —¿Qué es eso?

Ella soltó una ligera risa. —Te quiero—, dijo mientras se volvía a acomodar entre los brazos del pelirrojo.

—Y yo a ti—, respondió mientras le besaba la frente. Al poco rato se desprendió de ella con delicadeza y mirándola a los ojos le dijo—Creo que ya fue mucho descanso. Tenemos que seguir.

Hermione hizo un puchero. —Está bien—, dijo rindiéndose ante la mirada severa del pelirrojo. —Pero solo una vez mas.

—Serán todas las veces que sean necesarias hasta que te domines—. Se alejó de ella un par de metros dándole el espacio necesario, deteniéndose a un par de metros de un árbol. Al dirigir la vista hacia su amiga, ella lo miraba ceñuda. — Tú no pones las reglas cariño, las pongo yo.

Hermione le sacó la lengua. —¿Estás disfrutando esto verdad?—, dijo en tono burlón.

—Es "Leviosa" no "Leviosá"—, dijo Ron imitando horrendamente la voz de la chica, citaba las misma palabras que en primer año Hermione le dijera.

—Ya no te quiero—. Se estaba comportando como niña caprichosa.

—Que lastima porque yo si—. Al terminar Ron le lanzó un beso.

Hermione se acercó hasta donde estaba su varita tirada, la recogió del suelo, se colocó en posición con las piernas ligeramente abiertas y la varita fuertemente sujeta en su mano derecha. —Bien continuemos.

—Cierra los ojos—, ordenó Ron y Hermione obedeció. —Bien, ahora comenzamos de nuevo.

Lo volvieron a intentar, una y otra vez. Hermione debería de dominar el poder que la llenaba, sino quería que éste la controlara a ella. Hacía mas de un mes que los entrenamientos habían comenzado y lo único que había podido lograr era crear un campo de fuerza alrededor de ella lo suficientemente fuerte como para detener conjuros y hechizos no muy poderosos. Pero eso no era nada comparado con lo que, según Ron, ella podía llegar a lograr. Citando sus exactas palabras, el escudo de Hermione debería de ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para detener maldiciones.

Ahora, un mes después, Ron había desistido en seguir con los escudos después de que Hermione terminara en la enfermería sin sentido y con una fuerte hemorragia nasal. La castaña casi lo desintegra cuando la volvió a ver tres días después del incidente, días que pasó inconsciente.

Con cada una de sus cesiones, Ron había notado que el control de Hermione sobre su magia dependía de su estado de ánimo. Cuando estaba enojada o muy feliz, el despliegue de energía por parte de ella era sorprendente, es por eso que comprendió que, si quería que Hermione dominara su poder, primero se debía de dominar a si misma.

—Vamos Hermione una vez más—, gritó irritado Ronald que veía desde su posición como Hermione se levantaba por enésima vez del suelo.

—No puedo—. El sudor perlaba su cuerpo, la respiración acelerada era necesaria para llevar el suficiente oxigeno a sus pulmones y los colores azul y verde de sus jeans y blusa respectivamente se confundían entre el barro que los cubría.

—Si puedes. Ya lo hiciste una vez en el tren, ¿lo recuerdas? Creaste un campo de fuerza alrededor tuyo y de Pan… Parkinson que nadie pudo atravesar.

—Esa vez estaba furiosa.

—¡Exacto! dejaste que tu poder te controlara, que dominara tus emociones y debe ser al revés, tienes que controlar tu poder por medio de tus emociones—. Hermione asintió. — Tienes mucha magia en tu cuerpo, mas del doble de lo que deberías de tener o de los que tiene un mago o bruja promedio. Desde hacía mucho tiempo que en nuestro mundo no se veía nada igual. Es por eso que tienes que dominarlo.

Hermione volvió a asentir.

—Otra vez—. Hermione cerró los ojos de nuevo. — Concéntrate, tienes que sentir el poder en ti, tienes que sentir como corre por tu cuerpo, como llena cada rincón de tu ser ¿Lo sientes?

—Si—. Viajaba rápido y sin control por cada centímetro suyo, llenando cada célula hasta hacerla vibrar, los vellos se erizaron y los poros de su piel se dilataron convirtiéndose en la válvula de escape para toda esa magia que colmaba su organismo.

—Ahora canalízalo. Debes controlar su entorno. Siente la energía de lo que te rodea, consúmela y tórnala a tu favor, a tu deseo y conveniencia.

Hermione continuaba con los ojos cerrado. Lo intentaba, lo hacía pero le era imposible.

—No puedo, no puedo—, dijo abriendo los ojos desesperada. Ron la miraba con furia.

—¡Aaah si claro! no puedes—, se acercó hasta ella y la tomó fuertemente por el mentón. —Por favor Granger que no te jactas de ser la bruja mas inteligente de Hogwarts, pues a mi no me lo pareces…—, dijo mientras mostraba en su rostro una sonrisa burlona—... no sino puedes hacer algo tan simple como esto. No deberías de estar aquí, eres una hija de muggles, es ahí donde perteneces, entre los muggles.

Cada palabra golpeaba fuertemente sus sentidos haciéndola enfurecer. Mas que de ningún otro las palabras de Ron le calaban el alma. En silencio suplicaba por que se callara, porque no siguiera, porque ya no la hiciera sufrir. Pero él no se detuvo. —No cabe duda que tu madre tiene razón, no haces mas que estorbar…

—Cállate —, dijo entrecortadamente. Ella no lo notó, pero diminutas chispas doradas saltaron entre sus dedos. Hermione no se dio cuenta pero Ron si.

—…hasta Malfoy tiene razón, eres una sangr….

—¡CALLATE!

El cuerpo de Ronald Weasley fue arrogado con una fuerza indescriptible contra el árbol. Cada vértebra de su cuerpo sonó escandalosamente al estrellarse en la dura superficie del tronco mientras que su cabeza rebotaba contra él dejándolo aturdido por uno instantes. Casi en cámara lenta su larga humanidad resbaló hasta posarte aparatosamente en el suelo.

—Te lo dije Ronald Weasley, te dije que te callaras—. La voz de Hermione salió ronca y fría de sus labios. Era ráfaga de helado viento.

Poco a poco la lucidez invadía los sentidos de Ron. Era como si mil hipogrifos le hubiesen pasado por encima a la vez que el dolor punzante en la parte posterior de la cabeza le impedía reaccionar con normalidad; elevó una mano para tocar la zona herida, después llevándola frente a su rostro pudo comprobar los dedos manchados de sangre.

Escuchó como Hermione desde lo lejos le hablaba, pronunciando palabras que para él no tenían sentido. Alzó su rostro en busca de su amiga y lo que vio lo dejó helado.

Hermione se elevaba verticalmente casi tres metros sobre el nivel de suelo. Sus cabellos castaños se abrían como abanico desafiando al viento, sus brazos caían inertes a ambos lados de su cuerpo al tiempo que de entre sus dedos escapaban chispas doradas; los ojos antes almendra, se volvían dorados, brillantes en medio de la oscuridad.

Las pupilas de Ron se dilataron a causa del miedo y de la exaltación del momento, a la vez que su acelerado corazón bombeaba sangre hacia todo su cuerpo, retumbando en medio de su pecho. Por fin, después de todo ese tiempo, el verdadero poder de Hermione se dejaba conocer y solo era la punta del iceberg. Mentalmente golpeó a su embotado cerebro obligándolo a reaccionar. A pesar de toda emoción que pudiera sentir, sabía que la Hermione ante él, esa que se alzaba ante sus ojos, no era su amiga. Era la otra Hermione, la que habitaba en su cuerpo y de la cual no se podía deshacer porque, irremediablemente, era parte de ella, se necesitaban la una a la otra, se complementaban. Y ahí era donde erradicaba el verdadero trabajo de Ron, hacer que solo una de las dos se alzara ante la otra y hacer a Hermione, a su amiga, a su hermana, la única y verdadera dueña de sus actos, de su poder.

Ron se levantó y situándose justo debajo de Hermione le habló. —Hermione mírame—. Su voz sonó fuerte y clara, autoritaria. —Mírame soy Ron, Ron Weasley.

—El pobretón Weasley—, dijo burlona e hiriente. Ron solo mordió sus labios. —La Comadreja…dime _Ron—, _puso énfasis en el nombre. —¿Aún odias ser pobre, tener…nada? ¿Qué todos sean mejor que tú? ¿Qué tus hermanos, qué tu amigo Potter sea mejor que tú?—. Hermione movió una mano y el cuerpo de Ron se paralizó, los músculos dejaron de funcionar y una opresión en sus pulmones le impedía respirar con normalidad. Pero nada lo había preparado para lo que pasaría a continuación, su cuerpo se elevó en los aires hasta quedar a la misma altura que Hermione, cara a cara, frente a frente.

Ella se dedicó a observarlo atentamente, deslizó sus fríos dedos por la cara de Ron, los enterró entre sus cabellos haciendo un mueca de repugnancia. —Rojo, que color mas corriente—, dijo para después comenzar a deslizar la fría palma de sus manos por el cuello del pelirrojo, los hombros, el fuerte pecho, sus caderas, hasta llegar a la orilla de los vaqueros del chico. Él la miraba perplejo. Lo tomó bruscamente por la hebilla del cinto y lo acercó a ella hasta que ambos cuerpos quedaron totalmente unidos. —¿Qué se siente que YO sea mejor que tu?—, hablaba muy pegada a sus labios, rozando la piel de ambas bocas. Peligrosamente las manos de la chica siguieron hasta posarse sobre la entrepierna del chico, tomando el bulto bajo su palma con fuerza. Ron gimió de dolor y ella rió de placer. —Pero eso puede cambiar ¿sabes? —, dijo mientras se frotaba contra el cuerpo de Ron.

Sentirse tan cerca de ella lo esta congelando, consumiendo poco a poco. La piel donde lo había tocado la notaba fría y son vida, era como si la sangre en sus venas hubiese dejado de correr, cortando todo flujo de calor. Los labios los sentía escocer, como si la carne se le cayera a pedazos. Ella no era Hermione, SU Hermione, debía detenerla. Ahora. —Hermione, mírame, por favor regresa a mi—, dijo suplicante.

Una carcajada fría y cruel cortó el aire. —Eres patético—, dijo mirándolo con una mezcla de odio y asco.

Ron sabía que su amiga seguía ahí. Sabía que quien decía aquellas palabras no era ella, lo sabía, pero no por eso eran menos dolorosas. Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza y capacidad humana, logró elevar los brazos hasta tomar a una sorprendida Hermione por las mejillas obligándola a pegar su frente contra la frente de él, ignorando el dolor que dicha acción le causaría. Si ponía atención, casi podía escuchar el _crack _de sus huesos punto de fracturarse mientras que sus músculos desgarrados se rendían al sufrimiento, la cabeza le punzaba al tiempo que notaba como un hilillo de sangre corría por su cuello. —Mírame soy yo. Te quiero Hermione regresa, vuelve—. Pero ella solo se dedicaba a mirarlo, a clavar sus penetrantes ojos dorados en él hasta casi llegar a quemar con su resplandor la retina de los azules de Ron. —Vuelve—. Después, sorprendiéndola aún mas, le soltó el rostro para tomarla entre sus brazos y estrecharla contra su cuerpo. Le habló al oído lenta y amorosamente. —Se que estas ahí, regresa mi niña.

_Mi niña, mi niña, mi niña. _

Las palabras retumbaron fuertes y claras en su cerebro. Miles de imágenes la atacaron causándole un dolor inhumano. Como si de un rollo de película se trataran, vio pasar frente a sus ojos cientos de rostros. Su madre dejándola sola en el anden 9 ¾, su abuelo el día en que fueron al arroyo por ultima vez, Harry sonriéndole aquel día en que Griffyndor ganó la copa de Quidditch por primera vez.

Harry….Draco….Ron…..su abuela Charlotte….Ron, Ron, Ron….

—¡RON!—. Fue un gemido lastimero el que salió de su boca mientras se aferraba con fuerza al cuerpo del pelirrojo. Había vuelto, era ella de nuevo, esta vez Hermione ganó.

Al siguiente momento ambos se dirigían si remedio contra el embarrado suelo del bosque. Ron en el último segundo se giró haciendo que Hermione quedara sobre él, y con un golpe sordo que logro sacarle todo el aire de los pulmones, su cuerpo recibió toda la fuerza del impacto.

Hermione se aferraba a los hombros de Ron mientras enterraba el rostro contra su pecho llorando desconsoladamente. No había salido dañada. Él la había protegido, como siempre había sido y como siempre sabía, lo haría. _¿Cómo pudo hacerlo, cómo pudo dañarlo de tal manera? De todas las personas en el mundo, de todos aquellos que han ido y venido, de quienes la han apoyado, él era el ultimo que se lo merecía, él ultimo._ Y mientras descargaba sus culpas sobre él derramando lágrimas que le mojaban la camiseta, sintió como sus fuertes brazos la rodeaban con mayor intensidad y como de sus labios salían palabras de aliento que no debían de ser para ella.

—¿Qué hice Ron, qué hice?—, decía entre llantos.

Ron la acariciaba tiernamente, pasando su blanca mano por el cabello de la castaña. —Nada, solo has respondido como se supone que lo harías. Liberaste tu poder que es más grande de lo que incluso tú te imaginas, de lo que yo imagino. Estoy orgulloso.

Hermione bufó, elevó el rostro enfrentando la mirada de Ron. No se lo merecía. No merecía su mirada dulce, su sonrisa traviesa, ni su tacto calido. —Casi te mat.-

—Pero no lo hiciste, y _eso, _es lo importante—. La tomó por la barbilla mientras le acariciaba con el pulgar la orilla del labio inferior. —Regresaste a mi. Pudiste dominarte, controlar tu poder y gracias a eso yo no termine fulminado, achicharrado, descuartizado, carbonizado, desinte….—, un ligero golpe de Hermione en el hombro lo silenció.

—¡Basta Ron!—. No pudo evitar reírse haciendo que el pelirrojo riera con ella. Poco después se puso terriblemente seria. Bajó la mirada y le dijo, —Perdóname.

—No tengo nada, escúchame bien, nada que perdonarte. Se muy bien...—,la obligo a mirarlo—...que esa de allá arriba no eras tu, no era mi Hermione.

—Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti—. Se abrazaron en silencio por varios minutos hasta que Ron acabó con él.

—¿Mione?

—¿si?

—Se siente condenadamente a gusto estar así pero bueno, ¿podrías bajarte?, creo que tengo una rama enterrada en la nalga izquierda.

—¡Oh lo siento, lo siento!—, decía mientras rápidamente se ponía en pie. —¿Dónde te duele? Dime.

Ron apoyó ambas manos contra el suelo tomando impulso para levantarse pero cuando lo hacía, un dolor apremiante invadió su espalda al tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de agua.

—¡AAAAYYY!

—¡Ron!—, gritó Hermione asustada. Se inclino junto a él. —¿Qué te duele? ¿QUÉ?

—Creo que….olvídate de mi trasero, mi espalda me esta matando.

—¿Puedes sentarte?—, Ron asintió con la cabeza. —Déjame ayudarte—. Lentamente logró que el pelirrojo se sentara no sin que lanzara quejidos de dolor y uno que otro "mierda"—Tengo que revisarte la espalda, te quitare la camiseta ¿de acuerdo? —, Ron volvió a asentir. Y antes de que Hermione lo despojara de la parte superior de su ropa, la detuvo diciendo:

—Mejor usa la varita ¿si?—. Su cara de dolor y de miedo a que le causaran mas no tenía comparación.

Con un movimiento de cabeza Hermione entendió, después giró su varita en una complicada floritura y la camiseta de Ron desapareció. Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca tratando de contener el llanto. La espalda de Ron estaba casi destrozada. Miles de diminutos cortes se dibujaban en la blanca piel brotando de todos ellos delgados caminos rojos. Pero ninguno tan grueso como aquel que nacía de la parte posterior de su cabeza, el cual caminaba hasta llegar a su cuello. Incontables hematomas comenzaban a formarse sobre una superficie totalmente enrojecida, tenía raspaduras por todos lados y las vértebras de su columna eran más notables que nunca.

—¿Cómo se ve?—, preguntó Ron. —¿Tan malo es?—, dijo al no obtener respuesta.

Hermione se limpio rápidamente las lágrimas y contestó, —Nada que un par de hechizos no puedan arreglar—. Le brindó una sonrisa conciliadora.

—Bien, entonces ¿manos a la obra?—, dijo mirándola a los ojos.

—Si, pero debemos de ir a la cabaña de Hagrid, aquí no puedo curarte.

Después del débil "está bien" de Ron, Hermione le ayudó a ponerse en pie para después comenzar a caminar a paso lento hacia la cabaña del semigigante. Cuando llegaron a ella ninguno de los dos pudo evitar voltear a mirarse con melancolía. Hacía más de un año que no miraban a su amigo. Poco después de que el mundo mágico despertara con la noticia de que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado había vuelto, Hagrid desapareció y, según palabras de la Orden del Fénix, no sabían cuando regresaría. Lo único que sabían era que aún estaba vivo y cumpliendo una nueva misión que Dumbledore le había encargado.

Ahora, sin el semigigante habitando su siempre calida cabaña, ésta se volvió fría y oscura, con polvo y suciedad por todos lados. Ya ni siquiera estaba Fang para salir a recibirlos y llenarles la cara de baba; el gran can murió poco después que su dueño partiera.

Con un par de movimiento se varita Hermione encendió velas por todo el lugar, limpió lo necesario y ayudó a Ron a recostarse boca abajo sobre la grandisima cama que dominaba la estancia.

Estuvo lo que le parecieron horas en aquel lugar, sanando las heridas de Ron. Con cada queja, con cada mueca de dolor por parte del pelirrojo, Hermione no podía evitar derramar una lágrima, le dolían a ella tanto o más que a él. No podían ir con la Madame Pomfrey, eso que hacían era algo que solo ellos dos, los profesores McGonagall, Snape y Dumbledor sabían. _¿Y Harry?_ El no debía enterarse. Además, tampoco tenían modo de justificar las heridas en el cuerpo de Ron, eran casi la una de la madrugada y el decir que se las había hecho al caerse de una escoba era total y completamente absurdo.

Después, una vez que Ron estuvo casi en su totalidad sanado, él y Hermione se dedicaron a caminar en silencio y tomados de la mano rumbo al castillo. Ya ante las gruesas puertas de madera Ron habló.

—¿Irás a la torre?

—No, tengo que patrullar ¿recuerdas?

Ron hizo una mueca de asco para decir después, —Jodido Snape.

Hermione rió. —Si lo se, pero ni modo—, dijo encogiéndose de hombros.—Te veo mañana ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo—. Ron se llevó la mano de Hermione que aún seguía entre las suyas hacia los labios y muy tiernamente plantó un calido beso sobre su dorso.

Una vez que Ron la soltó y después de dedicarle una ultima sonrisa, dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia el ala este del castillo pero antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos seguidos, la voz de Ron la detuvo.

—Hermione

—¿Qué?—, dijo mientras se giraba para verlo.

—Tienes tierra en la nariz por cierto. Quítatela, aquí—, dijo mientras se señalaba el puente de la nariz.

—Gracias—, dijo Hermione entre risas.

—De nada—. Y así con estas ultimas palabras dio media vuelta y se perdió entre la oscuridad del casillo.

..

* * *

..

Se dirigía a paso lento hacia la torre de Griffyndor. Las escaleras se le antojaban cada vez más interminables. Peldaño tras peldaño le exigía a su magullado cuerpo el más grande de los esfuerzos. Y ahora estaba en las putas escaleras móviles. ¡Y vaya que lo encabronaban!

Casi temerosamente colocó un pie sobre el primer escalón, rogándole a Merlín, Morgana, San Valentín, Santa clauss, San Diego y… bueno todos los santos que la _Jodida escalera hija de su puta madre_ no se moviera. Pero…

—¡Y la condenada madre que las parió!—. Si, la escalera se estaba moviendo, obligándolo con esto a tomar un camino que sería muy seguramente _condenadamente largo. —_Y una mierda1, decía enojado mientras contemplaba como la escalera le mostraba otro pasillo a seguir. _El único pasillo que podía seguir. _Al detenerse ante la entrada de ese camino sin pizca de luz no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo. No reconocía aquel lugar (y eso que creyó que con casi siete años en el castillo y un Mapa Merodeador, lo conocía todo). Buscó su varita en el bolsillo posterior de sus vaqueros y después de un muy necesario_ Lumus _se dijo a si mismo, _—_Muy bien Ronald ha seguirle—. Y se adentró en aquel misterioso corredor volviéndole a rogar a Merlín, Morgana, San Valentín, Santa Clauss, San Diego y todo los santos no encontrarse ni una sola asquerosa araña.

_Araña_ no _serpiente_.

..

* * *

..

Las serpientes son seres fríos que prefieren la oscuridad. Les encanta salir cuando la luz del sol se ha extinguido y llenar su sangre con todo lo helado que una noche sin calor puede ofrecerles. Deambulan entre las sombras, se pierden entre ellas, se confunden. Son los maestros, los dueños de la noche. Caminar entre los largos e interminables pasillos y una vez mas, como siempre, saberse poseedores de todo cuanto les rodea; porque nunca dejan de serlo. Aún en el día se dan el lujo de caminar entre los _demás_, a la luz de las sombras eso si, pero sin negar nunca su estirpe. Seres mortales, letales, temidos y adorados. Porque ¿Quién no desea ser como ellos? Son todo lo que podríamos desear, bellos, perfectos, con una piel brillante e hipnotizante que te invita a acercarte, a tocarlos, pero si lo haces, si te atreves, pueden inyectarte cada gota de veneno y morir lentamente, consumidos por su orgullo, por su odio, por su amor.

Y tres serpientes, tres de la más hermosas y peligrosas nos acompañaran esta noche sin luna. Cada una seguirá su propio instinto, dejándose guiar por el delicioso aroma de su presa.

..

* * *

..

—No puedes dormir—, aseguró Theo mientras despegaba la mirada del grueso libro que leía. Eran mas de la una de la madrugada y hoy como otras muchas veces, tenía insomnio.

—¡Vaya! Eres toda una lumbrera, ¿lo descubriste tu solito?1, preguntó con sorna Draco Malfoy quien venía bajando las escaleras que lo llevaban a su dormitorio y mientras lo hacía, se colocaba la parte superior de su pijama negro cubriéndose así el pecho desnudo. Llegó ante su amigo y al igual que él, se acomodo en uno de los mejores sillones situados frente al fuego apagado. —Otra vez con insomnio—. Theo no contestó solo se encogió de hombros.

La sala común de los Slytherin se encontraba, a excepción por ellos dos, sola. Las únicas dos chimeneas que adornaban el elegante lugar se encontraban apagadas. Solo la luz de unas cuantas velas de flama verde iluminaban el lugar donde Theo y ahora Draco estaban sentados.

Estuvieron en silencio un buen rato. No necesitaban palabras. Eran serpientes además de amigos y si hablaban irrumpiendo los pensamientos del otro sería por algo productivo. Pero en esta ocasión no sucedió, se quedaron callados cada uno inmerso en sus propios asuntos. Después de un rato Draco Malfoy se puso intempestivamente en pie. Theo solo lo miraba perezosamente. Y cuando vio que el rubio estaba a punto de salir por la puerta le dijo:

—Si ves a Pansy, regrésala inmediatamente a la sala—, dijo muy seriamente.

Draco se giró confuso y con una mirada severa desde donde estaba preguntó, —¿Salió? ¿Hace cuanto?

—Un par de horas. Creyó que no me había dado cuenta—, ahora Theo estaba realmente cabreado. —Se despidió de mi y me dio el "beso de buenas noches" la muy cínica. ¿Es que no tiene idea de lo que le podría pasar?—, Draco alzo una ceja. —¡Cualquier cosa! Podrían….podrían lastimarla. Esta sola, en este castillo, son las…—miró si reloj—...una de la madrugada y ella no está en su cama.

Draco se quedó callado mirando a su amigo con el ceño fruncido. —Pansy me va a escuchar te lo aseguro. Cuando la encuentre no le van a quedar ganas de volver a salir.

—Sin alguno de nosotros—, se apresuró a apuntar Theo. —Los estaré esperando—, dijo una vez que Draco daba media vuelta y se encaminaba a la salida.

Pero poco sabía Draco que el buscar a su amiga se borraría de sus objetivos esta noche, que ella no quería ni sería encontrada, _por él_, y que Theo se quedaría _tooodo_ lo que restaba de la noche esperándolos a los dos con un libro entre las manos, la cabeza colgando hacia un lado y un pequeño y casi imperceptible hilo de baba corriendo de su boca. Si, no sabía que su amigo se dormiría en aquel sillón y que por eso la tercera serpiente podría salir sin problemas de su nido.

..

* * *

..

Llevaba ¿Qué, ocho minutos en aquel pasillo? Si ocho y aún no encontraba la salida que se "supondría" debía de estar en el otro extremo. Un paso, dos, tres….cien, ciento uno, ciento dos….ciento ¿Qué? _Naaa_, ya había perdido la cuenta cuando la música comenzó a llenar sus odios.

**a2**

Lenta y serena, dejó que sus sentidos se guiaran por ella hasta dar con una gran puerta que se alzaba a su izquierda. Acercó cautelosamente el oído a la madera queriendo comprobar que era de ahí de donde salía aquel sonido; si de ahí era y no solo eso, el aroma más exquisito se colaba por las rendijas de la puerta. Les permitió a sus pulmones llenarse de él, reconociendo en el acto aquel olor. Rosas. Olía a rosas y él sabía a quien le pertenecía. Solo una persona podía oler así, solo ella podía encontrarse tras aquella puerta.

_Pansy. _

Lentamente giró el pomo de la puerta, la abrió con mayor lentitud y poco a poco su cuerpo se fue adentrando a la enorme sala de paredes blancas que se extendía ante él. Y en medio de todo, entre cortinas de colores semitransparentes y almohadones plata, Pansy danzaba dejándose llevar por la música que inundaba el lugar.

El negro cabello le caía hermosamente por su espalda descubierta mientras que sus pies se encontraban descalzos disfrutando de la sensación del frío suelo bajo su piel. Un lindo vestido azul rey de tirantes y largo hasta las rodillas se pegaba su delgado y estilizado cuerpo. Mantenía los ojos cerrados y en los labios una pequeña sonrisa. Giraba y se movía al ritmo de la música, extendía sus brazos y muy de vez en cuando rozaba con la yema de los dedos las delicadas telas que adornaban el lugar.

Ron se dedicó a contemplarla desde su lugar en silencio. Disfrutando de todo lo que ella le brindaba, absorbiendo cada movimiento y guardándolo en su memoria. Guardaría sus cabellos negros, esos que con cada paso, con cada giro de su dueña plagaban el lugar de su aroma, guardaría el delicado cuerpo, el vuelo de su vestido, su sonrisa de rojos labios, sus pies descalzos, guardaría su imagen tras las cortinas esas que con su traslucidez solo la hacían más bella. Al recordaría plena, entera, magnifica.

De un momento a otro ella se detuvo quedando de espaldas a él. Sentía la penetrante mirada de Ron atravesarle el cuerpo pero tenía miedo de voltear, era una Slyrtherin, no un Griffyndor, la valentía de los leones no era aplicable a una serpiente. Muy despacito y conteniendo el aliento se giró hasta quedar de frente a Ron sintiendo el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Clavó sus ojos en él, mirándolo intensamente através de la hermosa tela plateada con motivos rojos que los separaba.

La expresión embelezada de Ron se intensificó, sus labios se curvaron en sonrisa al tiempo que tomaba la mayor cantidad de oxigeno posible. Y es que la imagen de Pansy le había robado el aliento. Nunca había sido más hermosa que esta noche, nunca la había deseado tanto como esta noche.

—Pansy—, susurró acortando la distancia que los separaba, sin atreverse a mover la diminuta barrera entre ellos.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—. Su voz tersa seductora se escapó lenta de sus labios, convirtiéndose en un delicado soplo de viento.

Ron no contestó solo elevó su mano para tocar con la punta de los dedos el manto frente a él, sintiendo como el calor de Pansy lo atravesaba. Después acunó la mejilla de la chica notando como ella movía el rostro contra su palma.

—Baila conmigo—, le dijo.

—No quiero.

—Baila conmigo—, repitió sin soltar a la chica.

Ella retrocedió un paso separándose del contacto, pero Ron no permitiría que ella se alegara. Rápidamente hizo la cortina a un lado y llegando hasta Pansy la tomó fuertemente por la cintura con ambos brazos; juntando sus cuerpos y provocando que ella se aferrara a él fuertemente por el cuello entrelazando los dedos en la nuca del chico. Ron inclinó la cabeza hasta que su boca casi tocó la de ella.

—No te quiero cerca de mí—, habló Pansy sin poder evitar que sus labios se rozaran al hablar.

—No me importa—, le contestó.

—Pues yo…—, pero no pudo terminar la frase por que Ron la silenció.

—Ssshhh, tampoco me importa.

Luego de esto, sus cuerpos entrelazados comenzaron moverse como si fueran uno, aforrándose cada vez con mayor intensidad. Con cada paso, con cada vuelta que daban Ron la estrechaba más contra sí al tiempo que ella se agarraba a él con más fuerza, sin despegar ni un solo instante sus miradas.

Aún no terminaba la canción cuando repentinamente dejaron de bailar. Azul contra azul, sus ojos se clavaban en los del otro llenándose, absorbiendo sensaciones, comiéndose el alma de su acompañante, adueñándose de los corazones, sabedores de que nunca, nunca jamás volverían a ser su propio embajador, porque otro ya los había conquistado.

Ron agachó la cabeza enterrando la nariz en el cuello de la chica, mientras ella se mantenía en silencio con una mano en la nuca del él y la otra aferrada a su pecho justo encima del corazón de Ron, derramando lágrimas invisibles y dibujando sonrisas silenciosas.

_¿Y dónde quedó Pansy Parkinson la Princesa de Slytherin?_

_Pregúntenle a Ronald Weasley que hizo con ella. _

Él levantó la cabeza hasta tocar con sus labios los de Pansy. —No se que me has hecho, ¿qué hiciste de mi? No lo se y no me interesa saberlo, solo se que ya no soy dueño de mi mismo, has de mi lo que te plazca, ya te pertenezco.

—Entonces…—, le dio un ligero beso en los labios, —...que así sea.

..

* * *

..

Uno tras otro, los incontables pasillos se abrían ante él simples y llanos. La luz de su varita iluminaba las paredes grises y frías. De vez en cuando, uno que otro cuadro de despertaba a causa del resplandor de sus _Lumus_; pero él los ignoraba. Ignoró el "mocoso latoso" del Monge de aspecto enfermizo, así como el "deja dormir" del un caballero sin montadura. Todo eso le tenía sin cuidado. Lo único que le interesaba era despejarse un rato y de paso, encontrar a Pansy. Ya tenía un par de frases para ella, las cuales le diría en el momento en que la encontrara. Como le había dicho a Theo, a la Slytherin no le quedarían mas ganas de salir de noche sola otra vez.

Era otro pasillo mas, y otro y otro. Pero aún así, a pesar de la noche, de la oscuridad reinante y de ese silencio aplastante que le oprimía el cerebro, sabía exactamente en donde se encontraba; el séptimo piso. Muy pocos alumnos solían transitar por ahí, casi nadie lo hacía, excepto talvez él.

Silencio y oscuridad, la mezcla perfecta si no quieres ser encontrado, él lo sabia de sobra, él y cualquier Slytherin que se jactara de serlo, es por eso que se sorprendió al ver luz al final del pasillo seguido de constantes ruidos que le advirtieron, su amiga se debía de encontrar ahí.

"_Estas perdiendo el toque Pansy"_pensó mientras muy lentamente se acercaba al lugar. Pero a cada metro recorrido se percataba que algo no andaba bien. Lo que al principio le parecieron murmullos se convirtió en un constante ruido de agua cayendo. —Pansy—, murmuró asustado, pensando que talvez sus amiga podría encontrarse herida. Aceleró el paso para ir y socorrerla.

Sin siquiera tocar o avisar que entraría, Draco abrió rápidamente la puerta sorprendido ante el hecho que ésta no hiciera el clásico rechinar. El ruido no había cesado, eso significaba que no se habían percatado de su presencia. Buscó con la miraba a su amiga, al tiempo que se permitía inspeccionar el lugar.

Aunque él nunca antes había entrado, no creía que aquel pasillo abandonado contara con muchas salas como aquella. Las paredes seguían siendo de fría piedra gris, las antorchas prendidas le daban una tonalidad anaranjada, la vieja y polvorienta chimenea encendida al final de la estancia, un tapete color rojo frente a ella y sentada sobre él Hermione Granger.

..

Dándole la espalda y desnuda de la cintura para arriba, Hermione limpiaba el barro seco adherido a sus brazos y su cuello con la ayuda de un trapo húmedo. Una vez que Ron la dejó en aquel pasillo decidió que estaba muy cansada como para hacer la ronda nocturna que Snape le había mandado como castigo, así que, sabiendo de antemano cual sería su respuesta, fue a buscar a la serpiente mayor para que condonara el castigo solo por esa noche. Si, aunque fueran cerca de las dos de la madrugada. "_Por mi podría estar muerta y cubierta de estiércol de Hipogrifo y aun así tendría que seguir cumpliendo su castigo señorita Granger, ahora largo de aquí y deje dormir a los que SI podemos hacerlo", _le había dicho después de que le tocara la puerta por mas de tres minutos, puerta que le estrelló justo en la cara cuando terminó de hablar.

Sin tener más remedio que cumplir la orden de Snape, comenzó su largo recorrido por los pasillos del colegio. Para cuando se dio cuenta ya eran las tres de la madrugada, tenía frío, estaba sucia y se encontraba en el mismo culo de Hogwarts. Bien, no estaba en el mismo culo de Hogwarts, pero si estaba un el séptimo piso, muy, muy lejos de la torre Griffyndoriana y aún mas lejos de su calida y mullida cama. Exhausta como estaba y sin ganas de caminar todavía más para volver a su sala común, buscó alguna aula abandonada donde podía quedarse a descansar, hasta que dar con el lugar en donde ahora se encontraba. Después de un par de complicados movimientos de varita, encendió la chimenea y las antorchas del lugar, limpió en mugriento tapete que cubría el suelo e hizo aparecer un cuenco con agua y un par de trapos limpios para quietarse la suciedad de encima.

..

Se dedicó a contemplarla por un par de minutos mientras sentía como a cada segundo que pasaba una fuerza más poderosa que él se instalaba dominante sobre sus sentidos. Las manos le picaban al tiempo que un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo entero, el cerebro embotado se colapsó dejando de procesar información y en el pecho sentía el corazón acelerarse y los pulmones demandar mas oxigeno. Cerró los ojos solo un momento, intentando serenarse. _"Un Malfoy nunca pierde el control sobre si" _decía su padre, es que talvez su padre jamás se topó con alguien como Hermione Granger. ¡Y daba gracias a Merlín por eso! Porque tal cosa solo podía significar que él era el único en poder contemplarla de tal manera. Ya no pudiendo contenerse mas, se acercó hasta ella muy despacioy sin casi hacer ruido se hincó justo detrás de la castaña; después levantó una mano y detuvo la tarea de Hermione. Ella giró el rostro asustada.

—¡Malfoy!—, gritó al tiempo que con el otro brazo se cubría el pecho desnudo.

—Hermione—, susurró el con la voz ronca.

Ella contuvo el aliento, era le primera vez que él la llamaba por su nombre. ¡Y que dios la ayudara! porque sus nombre no debía de sonar ASÍ en sus labios, tan, tan, tan….condenadamente Malfoy.

Después de un momento de aturdimiento que ambos sobrellevaron contemplándose, Hermione decidió romper el silencio. —¿Qué haces aquí?—, preguntó mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Pero él no contestó. Ante la mirada atónita de Hermione se quitó la camiseta del pijama negro, con un movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer el agua sucia de la vasija y después con otro movimiento volvió a llenarla de agua limpia; sumergió la camiseta en ella empapándola por completo, después con sus fuertes y blancas manos exprimió la tela quitándole la mayor cantidad de agua posible.

—¿Qué…?—, pero Hermione no terminó su pregunta al ver y sentir como Draco, muy lentamente y con una delicadaza extrema, comenzaba a limpiarle el barro del cuerpo. No apartaba los ojos de él. Embelezada y extasiada miraba como el rubio pasaba la camiseta mojada por su cuerpo, la sumergía en agua que limpiaba cada vez que podía y la exprimía para comenzar de nuevo la tarea. No podía evitar estremecerse al sentir como los dedos del chico le rozaban la piel, como la caliente respiración de Draco tocaba su cuello. No pudo evitar que un suspiro se le escapara cuando él le retiró el cabello de la espalda y lo acomodó hacia un lado. Tampoco pudo evitar recargar su espalda desnuda contra el duro y fuerte torso de él.

Al poco rato a Draco aquel pesazo de tela le pareció el mas pesado e inservible del mundo, por eso se deshizo de él arrogándolo lo mas lejos posible. Ahora eran sus manos las que hacían el trabajo. Mientras una de ella se aferró posesivamente a la cintura de Hermione, la otra delineaba con la yema de los dedos sus fronteras.

Una y otra vez recorría el delicioso camino que comenzaba en su cuello, navegaba por sus hombros, se perdía encantado en la tersa piel de la espalda dorada y húmeda. Y una y otra vez Hermione suspiraba bajo su tacto. Seguía el sendero que sus caderas le mostraban, marcaba como suya la tibieza de su vientre hasta toparse con los brazos de la chica cubriendo sus pechos; pero no se detenía, continuaba con aquel adictivo tacto bordeando peligrosamente los senos de Hermione, rozando delicada y excitantemente cada trozo de piel que las manos de la castaña no podían cubrir. Llegaba hasta el perfecto valle entre sus pechos, los acariciaba delicadamente solo por unos instantes, después continuaba su andar siempre hacia arriba, hasta llegar de nuevo a su cuello donde depositaba un caliente beso.

Hermione jadeaba de placer.

—Suéltate—, le susurró aún con los labios pegados a la piel de Hermione, sintiendo como ella se tensaba entre sus brazos. Entonces comenzó a regar, una, dos, tres veces, diminutos y calidos besos que iban de detrás de la oreja de la chica hasta su hombro, dejandoque sus dedos acariciaran donde los labios se detenían, que bajaran por sus brazos, que dibujaran figuras sin sentido sobre el dorso de la mano de Hermione y después lentamente se entrelazaran con los dedos de ella. Así, tomados como estaban, Draco lentamente guió el brazo de Hermione hacia arriba, obligándola a tomarlo por la nuca. Ella se giró solo un poco para verlo mas directamente a los ojos. —Suéltate—, repitió Draco, la castaña aún mantenía el otro brazo cubriendo su semidesnudez. Al poco rato Hermione le obedeció liberando sus senos, quedando expuesta ante la mirada ardiente de Draco. — Eres hermosa—, le dijo. —Hermosa.

Entre suspiros Hermione pronunció su hombre. —Draco.

Era la primera vez que ella lo llamaba así, jamás imaginó que escuchar su nombre de los labios de Hermione fuera tan excitante. Enardecido como estaba, comenzó a besarla ardientemente. Sus labios besaban, su lengua lamía, mientras que sus dientes incontrolables le mordían la piel, sin poder saciarse ni un momento de su sabor.

Ardiendo. Sentía cada centímetro cuadrado de su piel arder. Su tacto la consumía y los labios no hacían más que repetir su nombre entre jadeos. Le besaba la espalda, el cuello, dibujaba sensaciones sobre ella, marcando con su nombre cada célula, cada poro, cada latido de su corazón. Sintiendo los labios quemar de necesidad, implorar por la boca del rubio, Hermione lo atrajo con mayor ansiedad hacia sí enterrando el otro brazo entre los cabellos de Draco.

Y él la recibió con gusto. Los labios Hermione se entreabrieron para dejar entrar la caliente lengua del Slytherin. Recorría con la punta de ella cada rincón de la deliciosa caverna, adueñándose de cada sabor, robándole hasta el aliento. Con una sensación quemándole por dentro y gobernando sus acciones, tomó repentinamente el seno de Hermione sintiendo la suavidad bajo su mano, el pezón endurecido, la humedad de su cuerpo.

Un gemido de placer llenó la estancia cuando la castaña sintió la fuerte mano de Draco tomarla de tal manera; sin evitarlo siquiera, se arqueó contra el exponiendo aún mas su pecho desnudo, invitándolo, diciéndole con mudas acciones que podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera. Que siguiera tocándola, que continuara con aquel erótico movimiento sobre su seno, que la volviera loca de placer.

—Draco ¡oh mi...! ¡Sigue!—, decía ella entre jadeos y gemidos.

Draco sentía su virilidad hincharse mas a cada momento, la respiración se le aceleró hasta transformarse en calientes jadeos que parecían hacer música al unirse a los de Hermione y la excitación se hacía cada vez mas insoportable.

Hermione podía notar claramente la anhelante hombría del rubio clavársele en la espalda baja, casi a la par con la creciente humedad que gobernaba su centro. Sin poder contenerse, comenzó a frotar su cuerpo, y más específicamente el trasero, contra él. Quería provocarle solo un poco de lo que sus manos le estaban haciendo. Sabía que pronto llegaría al orgasmo, él ni siquiera estaba tocando su sexo y aun así sabía que no le quedaba mucho para alcanzar el cielo.

Una y otra vez sus cuerpos se frotaban lujuriosamente. El miembro crecido e hinchado de él se frotaba vigorosamente contra el redondo trasero de Hermione. Las blancas y grandes manos de rubio la estaban haciendo ver la gloria mientras se movían cadenciosas sobre sus pechos. Le enterraba la cortas uñas en los pezones logrando en ella la deliciosa mezcla de placer y dolor, jugaba con ellos entre sus dedos e incaba los dientes en la tierna piel de su cuello.

—Draco, no puedo mas…voy a venirme….Draco.

—Hazlo—, le susurro al oído para después hundir su lengua en él.

Y lo hizo, ahí entre los fuertes brazos de Draco Malfoy tuvo el mejor orgasmo de su vida.

..

La respiración acelerada de Hermione poco a poco se fue normalizando, acompasándose con la de Draco. Él se aferraba al cuerpo de ella tomándola fuertemente por la cintura, acoplando su pecho a la espalda de Hermione y apoyando la mejilla sobre el hombro de la castaña. Lentamente los cuerpos de ambos aún entrelazados se dejaron caer sobre la mullida alfombra roja. Draco seguía aferrado a la cintura de la chica mientras que ella continuaba enterrando sus uñas en la blanca piel de los brazos del rubio.

—Eso fue…—, comenzó a decir Hermione.

—Lo se, no tienes que decirme gracias—, le cortó Draco mientras daba pequeñísimos besos al cuello de la castaña.

Ella se giró hasta quedar frente a frente con el rubio. Colocó ambas manos sobre el fuerte y sudoroso pecho de él mientras que Draco la apretaba mas contra si. —Eres un presumido ¿sabías? —, le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos al tiempo que una pequeña sonrisa adornaba sus facciones y sus manos empezaba a dibujar figuras sobre la piel del Slytherin.

—Pero bien que te encanta—, Hermione se encogió ligeramente de hombros—. ¿Qué hacías en este lugar y a estas horas?—, la voz de Draco sonó seria y autoritaria.

Hermione levantó una ceja. —No tengo porque responderte—, le dijo. Solo quería hacerlo rabiar.

La mirada gris de Draco se intensificó al tiempo que sus dedos se clavaban fuertemente en la piel de Hermione. —No juegues conmigo. Ahora te lo volveré a preguntar ¿Qué hacías aquí y a estas horas?

Después de soltar un suspiro Hermione contestó, —Estaba haciendo las rondas nocturnas que muy amablemente tu querido maestro me mandó como castigo. Ni siquiera ahora me perdonó el castigo.

—¿Y por qué tendría que habértelo perdonado precisamente ahora?

—No se ¿Por qué estaba muy cansada?—, Draco la miró suspicaz. — ¿Cómo regalo atrasado de cumpleaños? ¡Ay! No lo se, solo se que no quería hacer ronda ahora, pero como el muy…

—¡Ey! cuidado con lo que dices.

—Si, si. Bueno, el caso es que para cuando terminé de cumplir con el castigo de esta noche, estaba tan cansada que me dio pereza regresar a la sala común.

—¿Y decidiste quedarte aquí?

—Ajá.

-Excelente. Bien pensado.

—Y ¿Tu qué hacías a estas horas rondando por los pasillo?—, le preguntó mientras depositaba un beso en la barbilla de Draco.

—Buscaba a Pansy.

—¿La encontraste?

En un rápido movimiento Draco giró su cuerpo hasta quedar sobre Hermione. —¿Tu que crees?—, le preguntó rozando excitantemente sus labio con los de ella.

—Yo creo que no—, decía mientras frotaba felinamente su cuerpo contra el de él y comenzaba a rodearlo por el cuello con ambos brazos.

Como toda respuesta Draco atacó los labios de la chica, el un apasionado e intenso beso.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando los rayos del sol lo despertaran dándole directamente en la cara, Draco se vería solo en aquel lugar. Solo el aroma de Hermione pegado a su piel, seria la prueba fehaciente de que ella estuvo ahí.

..

* * *

..

—_Entonces…—, le dio un ligero beso en los labios—...que así sea. _

El corazón de Ronald Weasley comenzó a latir freneticamente al tiempo que sus labios pugnaban por besarla.

—Pero será en otra ocasión—, le dijo ella mientras ágilmente se deshacía de agarre del pelirrojo.

—¿Qué?—, preguntó confundido. Y es que de un momento a otro la tenía a ella entre sus brazos a punto de besarla y al otro, no.

Pansy lanzó una ligera carcajada ante la cara de desconcierto de Ronald. —Dije que luego podríamos comenzar con lo que sea que nos venga a la mente. Hoy estoy cansada y quiero dormir, así que…—, se encaminó hacia la puerta y cuando tenía ya la mano en el picaporte terminó de hablar. —Hasta luego Weasley.

Ron se quedó unos segundos estático en su lugar, intentando procesar lo que ella le acababa de decir "lo que sea que se nos venga a la mente" ¿Qué significaba aquello? Si Pansy lo estaba tomando todo eso como un juego, estaba muy, pero muy equivocada. Al poco rato se 'permitió salir de su ensimismamiento y presuroso se dedicó a alcanzar a la pelinegra.

Pansy ya llevaba varios pasillos de ventaja y los estaba aprovechando para normalizar su respiración acelerada y calmar la revolución de ideas y sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su interior. _"Ya no soy dueño de mi mismo, has de mi lo que te plazca, ya te pertenezco". _Él era suyo, se lo acababa de decir ¡Por Morgana! ¡Suyo, suyo! y secretamente ella le pertenecía. Pero como toda Slytherin no le podía dar la ventaja al Griffyndor de que lo supiera. Debía de ser ella la que llevara el control, debía de ser ella la que decidiera cuando le permitiría estar a su lado. Si, lo admitía, era una pequeña vena de venganza y orgullo la que estaba dominando sus acciones, pero a la vez el temor le atenazaba los sentidos. Cuando tan solo era una niña prometió que no amaría. Estaba llevando condenadamente bien su promesa hasta que Ron se cruzó en su camino. Se permitió quererlo, ser vulnerable solo por unos momentos, bajó sus defensas y fue lastimada por él, talvez inconscientemente, pero lastimada al fin y al cabo.

Seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos cuando una calida mano se enroscó en su antebrazo impidiéndole avanzar. Giró el rostro y se encontró con el de Ron quien en un rápido movimiento la jaló atrayéndola hacia si.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?—, le dijo en un susurro.

—A mi sala común, por supuesto. ¿No creías que me iba a quedar a dormir en aquel lugar verdad? —. Esta muy cerca, demasiado cerca para su sanidad mental. Lo mas sutilmente posible trató de alejarse del chico, pero éste al adivinar sus intenciones la pegó aún mas a su cuerpo.

—Bien, como quieras, pero yo te llevare hasta tu sala común.

—No lo harás—, replicó altanera.

—Si, si lo haré. Ahora caminemos—, y tomándola fuertemente por la cintura se dedicó a guiar a la chica hacia las mazmorras ignorando los berrinches de la chica y la fuerte patada que ésta le dio al piso. Una sutil sonrisa adornó los labios de Ron.

..

—Ya estamos aquí Weasley. Puedes irte ahora—, decía la pelinegra cruzada de brazos y parada frente a la lisa pared gris.

—Si ya puedo irme solo me falta algo.

—¿Qué?

—Ésto—, dijo mientras se acercaba a la chica, la estampaba contra la pared y se dedicaba a robarle el alma con un intenso beso. Después tan repentinamente como lo inició, lo terminó. —Adiós.

Un momento, el mundo debería de tomarse un respiro y permitir que Pansy Parkinson se tome también uno. La imponente humanidad de Ronald Weasley se alejaba como si nada, mientras que ella se quedaba ahí parada como tonta intentando normalizar sus hormonas.

—Ésto esta mal Pansy Parkinson. Si tienes planeado ser tu quien lleve el control en esta relación, estas comenzando terriblemente mal1, se decía a si misma. — ¡Mierda!

..

La sonrisa de tarado no se le podía borrar del rostro. La noche que había comenzado valiendo madre se había convertido en una de las mejores. Tenía algo, no sabía que, pero tenía algo con Pansy. Y ese algo era suficiente para que la sonrisa de imbécil que seguramente debía de tener no se borrara de su cara. Pero aún así, sabía que lo que había comenzado no seria fácil, la Slytherin tenía un genio de los mil demonios y él muy poca paciencia y además, según las palabras de Hermione, la carga emocional de una cucharilla.

Sus pasos retumban como pie de Troll en aquellos solos y oscuros pasillos, debía de ser seguramente, el único alumno que deambulara por ellos a tan altas horas de la noche. El silencio era dominante y la oscuridad aplastante. Solo el lento y acompasado murmullo de su respiración se atrevía romper la quietud del lugar hasta que algo mas se comenzó a escuchar. Sus sentidos rápidamente se pusieron alertas y la varita que descalzaba en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros pasó a ser tomada firmemente entre sus dedos.

Eran gemidos. Lenta y muy quedamente se escuchaban, parecían provenir de unos metros mas delante de donde se encontraba. Con la varita en alto, lentamente se fue acercando al lugar. Inhalaba y exhalaba por la boca, golpeándose mentalmente por hacer demasiado ruido. Sus pupilas se agudizaron y su corazón se aceleró. Ya se encontraba justo en frente a la puerta de donde salían tales ruidos. Con miedo descubrió que no eran gemidos de algún otro tipo más que de dolor. Levantó una mano e intentó girar el pomo de la puerta, pero no fue necesario, ya estaba entreabierta. Con una lentitud desesperante, le permitió a su cuerpo adentrarse al oscuro lugar. No se veía nada, aún forzando la vista al máximo la negrura era dominante, mas sin embargo los gemidos eran cada vez más intensos. Giró la cabeza de un lado al otro. Nada. No lograba ver nada. Entonces en haz de luz de ilumino el cerebro.

—Lumos—, susurró.

Fue entonces que pudo apreciar el lugar donde se encontraba. Un salón en desuso lleno de mesabancos.

Entonces otro gemido de dolor.

Lentamente y mantenido la varita lo mas alto que podía se fue adentrando en el lugar iluminando lo que se encontraba a su alrededor. Mesabancos y mas mesabancos rotos por todo lados, charcos de tinta vieja, velas consumidas, tizas, pergaminos…..

Y en medio de todo, el cuerpo desnudo y ensangrentado de Luna Lovegood.

..

* * *

..

N/a:

Si quieren saber quién, por qué y cómo le hicieron esto a Luna, visiten mi perfil y lean _Había una vez…._el capítulo perdido de esta historia….

Perdonen que lo haga así, pero he considerado que, aunque es algo importante y tendrá repercusión mas que nada en Harry, no aporta demasiado a la historia en sí, no modifica para nada el Dramione.

Gracias a**: vittoria's malfoy, elfurio, pabaji, ILMD, Misao Koishikawa, Nix Ginevra Black, Lola P. Malfoy, katie Lynch, Amia Snape, celestews, Sandybell malfoy, JasminJas. **

Cualquier opinión sobre este capitulo: Reviews y háganmelo saber.

..

**Gracias.**

**Hasta luego y nos leemos pronto**

**Besos Gely : )**


	10. Mecanismo de Defensa

**La Dama del Invierno.**

**..**

**Disclaimer: Los nombres propios así como los lugares aquí mencionados le pertenecen a la fantástica JK. Rowling. **

**..**

**Capitulo X: Mecanismo de Defensa. **

**..****

* * *

**

..

Los más tiernos rayos del sol comenzaban a despuntar convirtiendo el horizonte en una mezcla de anaranjados y violetas. El naciente frío de octubre regaba los campos del castillo así como los interminables corredores en su interior. Y era en esos momentos en que Hermione Granger se arrepentía de no haberse quedado más tiempo abrazada al calido cuerpo de Draco. De no continuar junto a él sintiendo como su calida respiración le acariciaba el rostro o como sus fuertes brazos rodeaban posesivamente su cintura.

Después de una larga sesión de besos y carisias, el rubio terminó profundamente dormido con el cuerpo de Hermione muy cerca del suyo. Ella no pudo dormir, prefirió quedarse todo aquel tiempo contemplándolo, peinando delicadamente sus cabellos, rozando con sus labios los de él y notando extasiada como Draco murmuraba su nombre cada vez que lo hacia.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Qué le sucedía a él? ¿Qué le sucedía a ella? ¿Dónde habían quedado los insultos, los desprecios, las palabras hirientes, los nunca faltantes "sangre sucia"? ¿En qué momento sus emociones, sus sentimientos hacía aquel rubio habían cambiado? Miles y miles de interrogantes se arremolinaban en su interior, mezclándose con el miedo a ser contestadas.

Con el corazón palpitándole a mil por hora dentro de su caja torácica decidió que era momento de salir de aquel lugar. Muy lentamente y casi sin respirar, retiró el brazo que tan fuertemente Draco aferraba a su cintura. Contuvo el aliento cuando una vez libre del chico, éste se removió un poco, para después acomodarse de nuevo provocando que mechones de cabello dorado cayeran sobre su frente brillando casi con luz propia a causa de las llamas de fuego reflejadas en ellos. Se vistió con sus ropas ya secas, tomó su varita fuertemente entre sus dedos y después de acercarse hasta él y acariciarle el rostro con las yemas de los dedos, salió del lugar cerrando muy lentamente la puerta tras ella.

Ahora caminaba lo mas rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían por los corredores del colegio. Debían de ser cerca de las cinco de la madrugada. Podría dormir aproximadamente tres horas antes de que se tuviera que levantar para asistir a clases, porque lamentablemente era lunes, si por primera vez en mucho tiempo lamentaba que fuera lunes.

—León rojo—, le susurró al retrato de la señora gorda, pero ésta no le escuchó pues es encontraba profundamente dormida. — ¡León rojo!—, exclamó aún más fuerte.

— ¡Por Morgana! ¿Qué escándalo es ese?—, dijo la señora gorda desemperezándose con un exagerado estiramiento de brazos. — ¡Aaahh! Es usted señorita Granger ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar? La profesora McGonagall se sentiría muy decepcionada si se enterase que su alumna favorita está llegando a la sala de los leones muy, muy de madrugada.

Hermione solo rodó los ojos. Estaba muy agotada y lo único que quería era descansar entre los brazos fuertes y varoniles de Draco, pero como no podía, bueno no quería, es decir decidió salir de aquel lugar por su propia salud mental y como su segunda opción era su caliente y mullida cama, pues…—León rojo—, fue toda su respuesta.

—Ya, ya está bien, pasa. Pero que no se repita.

—Ajá lo….que…diga—, contestó en medio de un gran bostezo.

Sin tomar en cuenta nada mas, cruzó la puerta, atravesó la sala común obligándose a si misma a mover los pies para no caer dormida sobre uno de los cómodos y apetecibles sillones, subió las escaleras que llevaban hacia su dormitorio de prefecta. Mas dormida que despierta se quitó las ropas sucias que vestía y se puso los pantalones cortos y la blusa de tirantes que armaban su pijama, después se dejó caer sobre los tendidos de la cama.

Esa mañana la suerte estuvo con ella, porque si se hubiese tardado un segundo habría sido descubierta In Fraganti por su amigo Harry Potter, quien salía de su dormitorio en el justo instante en que ella cerraba la puerta suavemente tras de si.

..

* * *

..

Desesperación, desconcierto, culpa….Toda clase de sentimientos se apoderaban de su cuerpo como la peor de las plagas. El cansancio lo dominaba, la cabeza parecía a punto de reventarle y sus ojos, por lo regular intensos y calidos, se encontraban apagados. Rojos e hinchado a causa del sueño, húmedos y tristes por culpa del dolor.

Aún tenía grabada en la retina, como al rojo vivo, la imagen de Luna. Sus palabras y quejidos se repetían una y otra vez en su cerebro, eran un lamento interminable que lo perseguía a cada paso que daba mientras se dirigía a la sala común.

¿Podría sentir el cuerpo mas pesado a como lo sentía ahora? ¿En alguna otra ocasión se había sentido tan casado, tan harto como lo hacia ahora?

No.

Todas y cada una de las sensaciones, las emociones surgidas, vividas en esa noche pugnaban por salir de él. Quería gritar hasta más no poder y aligerar un poco, solo un poco, lo que sentía.

Había pasado del desespero, después al miedo, luego a un completo estado adrenérgico con Hermione, para terminar con un terrible dolor de espalda. Y la cosa no terminó ahí, a todo esto se le sumó la fascinación, el deseo, el cariño, la pasión desbordante que experimentó junto a Pansy. ¡Merlín! ¡Como habría deseado que las cosas, que esa noche-madrugada terminara ahí! Pero no, el destino le tenía preparada le peor de las sorpresas. El descubrir a Luna como lo hizo le caló en lo mas recóndito de su ser. Sintiendo el dolor de Luna como suyo propio. Y no era la primera vez que le sucedía algo así.

Hermione siempre decía que era un insensible, que en todo su largo cuerpo guardaba la tasa sentimental de una cucharilla de te, y puede que en un principio las cosas hubiesen sido así, pero de un tiempo para acá todo su ser, su manera de percibir las cosas, a las personas…. sufrió una completa revolución. Aún recordaba la primera vez que experimentó esa sensación. Fue después del enfrentamiento en el Ministerio de Magia, cuando fue a visitar a su amiga inconciente en la enfermería. Después de que los demás ya habían sido dados de alta y solo quedaba ella.

A primera vista Hermione seguía siendo la misma. El mismo cabello castaño y rizado que coronaba su cabeza, el mismo rostro, la misma nariz….pero había algo, un no se qué que Ron no supo identificar en primera instancia. La observó por un largo tiempo queriendo identificar aquello que la hacia diferente, pero por mas que la miraba no daba con _eso,_ que él sentía, estaba ahí. Agotado y frustrado como estaba se dejó caer sobre una silla junto a la cama de Hermione, cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar muy profundamente para serenarse.

Llenaba muy despacio los pulmones de oxigeno para después liberarlo lentamente. El lugar estaba totalmente tranquilo. La luz de la luna entraba a manos llenas por los amplios ventanales y el frescor de la noche convertía el momento en una tranquilidad extrema. Fue entonces cuando sintió todo el poder. La magia infinita que habitaba en el cuerpo de su amiga llegaba hasta él cual si fueran olas de un mar embravecido.

Tocar su mejilla aquella noche fue como una descarga de electricidad, energía viva corriendo por sus venas. El mareo se hizo presente y por un par de segundos dejó de ser Ronald Weasley. Era magia pura, un poder indomable y palpitante que recorría cada rincón de su ser elevándolo a limites inimaginables, haciéndolo sentir mas vivo que nunca. Pero todo acabó cuando un fuerte dolor golpeó su cerebro. Cientos y cientos de imágenes sin sentido llenaban su cabeza en un torbellino de color donde el dorado predominaba. A cada segundo que trascurría todo se hacía tan intenso, que sus piernas ya no lo pudieron sostener mas y cayó hincado sobre el frío suelo de la enfermería sosteniéndose la cabeza entre las manos.

Fue un fuerte golpe volver a la realidad. Se descubrió tendido sobre el suelo y empapado en sudor, la cabeza aún le dolía y los músculos los sentía acalambrados. Trabajosamente se puso en pie, para después girar la cabeza desconcertado de un lado a otro esperando que alguien mas hubiese visto lo que él, o que por lo menos lo hubiese notado, pero estaba solo. El único ser viviente en aquella habitación aparte de él era Hermione quien seguía profundamente dormida. Y aunque ella y él parecían seguir siendo los mismos, algo en ambos había cambiado.

Poco después se encontraba sentado solo en la sala común de Gryffindor, era muy de madrugada cuando un terrible dolor le llenó el pecho. Impotencia, odio, tristeza, melancolía, colmaban su ser haciéndolo sentir mas desdichado de lo que nunca se había sentido. No podía comprender, no entendía porque de pronto comenzó a sentirse de aquel modo; hasta que Harry llegó y se sentó en silencio junto a él, obtuvo su respuesta. Aquellos sentimientos no eran suyos, eran los de su amigo, era todo lo que Harry sentía por la muerte de Sirius, y él, Ron, los estaba viviendo en carne propia. Sin poder soportar ni un segundo más Ron salió inmediatamente de ahí y se echó a su cama cerrando los doseles con magia. Talvez Harry no lloró en aquel tiempo, pero Ron se encargó de derramar lágrimas por él.

Nunca ha podido entender como fue que todo aquello sucedió, como de ser alguien medianamente normal pasó a ser una especia de antena humana. Lo mas curiosos es que no le sucedida con todas las personas. Después de Harry, solo había vuelto a experimentar esa sensación en varias ocasiones más, sobre todo cuando estaba cerca de su amigo y más con Hermione o cuando había alguien especialmente furioso, contento o triste cerca de él. Por algún extraño motivo el anciano director Albus Dumbledore terminó enterándose de su situación. ¿Cómo? Solo el mismo Merlín podía saberlo. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro- y era porque lo había vivido- es que una noche le llegó una carta del director llamándolo a su despacho. ¡Y vaya como se lo agradeció!, ya que en aquel justo instante estaba teniendo que soportar otro ataque de depresión por parte de su ojiverde amigo a causa de la ausencia de Hermione. Entre él, su hermana Ginny y sus recientes descubiertos sentimientos por Pansy lo estaban volviendo loco.

Desde aquella noche el director se ofreció a ayudarlo a agudizar su nueva y "curiosa"-como el director muy alegremente le había llamado- habilidad. Y si Ron esperaba que Dumbledore le diera una explicación lógica y coherente a todo lo nuevo que le sucedía, estaba pero si bien equivocado. El anciano profesor no tenía ni idea.

Después que terminó sus sesiones con el director Ron volvió a ser el mismo. Ya no sentía todo aquello que no quería sentir y aprendió a usar su poder a su gusto y conveniencia. Está de más decir que prefirió cerrar su mente por completo y no volver a experimentar aquella terrible sensación de estar condenadamente feliz cuando en realidad se lo estaba llevando la mierda o por el contrario, sentirse un miserable solo porque su amigo así se sentía, cuando él la pasaba la mar de bien mientras estaba con la pelinegra Slytherin.

Por meses la vida la llevó lo mas normal posible, claro lo más que se podía si tu mejor amiga estaba desaparecida, tu amigo estaba en la completa depresión, tu hermana se estaba volviendo una demente y tu te habías enamorado de la que por años fue tu peor enemiga. Ningún sentimiento ajeno lo invadió y ninguna risita tonta que no le pertenecía a él sino a la loca de Lavander salió de sus labios. Hasta que volvió Hermione y sus sentidos se dispararon llenándolo de todo lo que la chica estaba soportando. Jamás había experimentado tanto miedo, tanto dolor y desesperanza como el que sintió aquella tarde en que la castaña apareció y les contó toda la verdad. Y fue esta sensibilidad tan especial que lo unía a ella mas que a ningún otro, la que lo llevó a ser él quien le ayudara a controlar su poder, a convertirse en su "entrenador".

Y esta noche, si no hubiese estado tan sumergido en sus propios sentimientos por Pansy, estaba seguro que habría podido notar el dolor de Luna y ayudarla. ¿Era normal sentirse tan culpable? ¿Era normal sentirse tan enojado consigo mismo por no haber ayudado a quien necesitaba de él? ¿Era normal tener tanto miedo de llegar a la sala común y decirle a Harry lo que había pasado, de que lo miraba a los ojos y le gritara que todo era por su culpa? ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué?

—Vaya, vaya señor Weasley ¿usted también?

— ¿Eh?—, Ron levantó la vista confundido, ni siquiera había notado que ya se encontraba ante la entrada a la sala común de Gryffindor. — Ah, es usted.

— ¿Esperaba a alguien mas?

—Nope. León rojo—, dijo apresuradamente. No quería perder más tiempo.

Después de mirarlo muy severamente, la señora gorda se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar. —Pase, solo espero que ni a usted ni a la señorita Granger se les haga costumbre.

Ron simplemente ignoró este ultimo comentario, atravesó la entrada muy de prisa y dirigiéndose con paso rápido, se encaminó hacia las escaleras que lo llevarían al los dormitorios de séptimo. Más no había puesto ni siquiera un pie en el primer escalón, cuando una voz proveniente de las sombras lo detuvo.

— ¿Te divertiste?

La primera impresión de Ron fue miedo, tanto que pegó un rebote justo donde estaba, después reconociendo la voz que le hablaba, giró el cuello tan bruscamente y de prisa, que éste sonó escandalosamente.

—Harry… ¿Qué haces a...?

Harry Potter dio un paso hacia delante saliendo de las sombras, permitiendo que la tierna luz del amanecer pegara contra su rostro revelando sus facciones. — Te pregunté ¿Qué si te divertiste?

Ron lo miró contrariado. No entendía ni por asomo el porque ese tono en la voz de Harry, tan lleno de resentimiento, así como tampoco entendía el porque de la mirada asesina que en esos justos instantes el pelinegro le dedicaba. — Harry ¿Qué haces despierto?, deberías de…

—Fui un completo imbécil. Confíe en ti al cien por ciento y tu me traicionas de esta manera—, dijo Harry interrumpiéndolo. — Tu y ella debieron de habérsela pasado de lo lindo riéndose de mi ¿Verdad? ¡¿Verdad? ¡Del idiota de Harry Potter! ¡Del patético niño que vivió!—. La furia rugía viva e intensa en los ojos verdes de Harry. Con cada palabra que daba su voz subía cada vez más de nivel y sus pupilas se dilataban ensombreciendo la expresión en su rostro. — Tengo ganas, no tienes ni una remota idea del deseo que tengo de…

Molerlo a golpes, de matarlo. Ron podía sentir la furia de Harry como propia. La sentía mas no la comprendía. ¿Qué hizo? ¿Será que ya se había enterado de la verdad? Entonces guío su mirada hacia la mano derecha de Harry sintiendo en el instante como el alma se le salía del cuerpo.

El Mapa del Merodeador.

Arrugado y sucio, el viejo pergamino era estrujado por los dedos de Harry hasta quedar casi reducido a una bola inservible de papel.

Harry descubriendo el curso de la mirada de Ron bajó la vista para contemplar el mapa que una vez le había pertenecido a su padre, río amargamente para después arrojarlo a los pies de Ron. — ¿Puedes creer que llegué a preocuparme por ti? Pensé que te había sucedido algo grave y revise el mapa, entonces te vi con ella—. De un momento a otro Harry comenzó a aplaudir con las palmas por arriba de su cabeza. — Lograron engañarme, ¡Vaya que lo hicieron! ¡Así que bravo por ustedes!

—Harry tienes que escucharme, hay una explicación a todo esto. De verdad lo hay—. Y claro que la había. Es decir no era tan grave. Enamorarse de una Slytherin a cualquiera le podía pasar. Excepto talvez a Harry tomando en cuenta todo el alboroto que armó solo por haberlos descubierto a él y a Pansy en aquella aula perdida de dios sabe qué piso, ¿Por qué era eso lo que le había mostrado el mapa? ¿O no?

..

* * *

..

Maldita costumbre, ¡Merlín como la odiaba! Esa manía de levantarse al baño siempre a las 5:25 am, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos. Si hacia frío, si hacia calor, a su blanco y pecoso cuerpo no le importaba, ella tenía que ir a vaciar su vejiga sino terribles cosas podían ocurrir. Así que, sin poder evitarlo ni un momento mas, Ginny Weasley salió refunfuñando de su calida cama con rumbo al baño. Cuando había terminado de hacer lo que tenía que hacer- no entremos en detalles- se dirigió presurosa a dormir las ultimas horas de sueño que le quedaban, pero ni siquiera había cerrado los ojos cuando unos gritos provenientes de la sala común llamaron su atención.

Las habitaciones de los sextos era las mas próximas a la sala así que si se suscitaba un alboroto, ellos eran de los primeros en enterrase, si había un fiesta ellos llegaban primero, y si alguien se peleaba, como parecía suceder en esta ocasión, el sexto curso de la casa de Gryffindor siempre tendría la primicia.

Al principio decidió ignorarlo, peleas de novios pensó. ¿Qué le importaba que un par de enamorados se gritaran en plena madrugada? ¿Qué le interesaba a ella que un par de novios _hombres _se estuvieran gritando si cesar, uno mas que otro claro? Y sobre todo ¿A ella que podría importarle que un par de novios, hombres y con voces idénticas a su hermano y Harry se estuvieran gritando a pleno pulmón?

Un momento, ESO SI que le interesaba.

Se incorporó solo un poco de la cama para descubrir ambos oídos, para después agudizarlos a su máxima potencia. No le tomó tiempo reconocerlos, eran ellos, Harry y Ron. Sin perder ni un segundo mas, dejó su cómoda cama, se puso con rapidez la bata sobre el pijama y corrió presurosa hacia el pasillo que la llevaría a la sala común.

—Hermione—, dijo para si. —Necesito a Hermione.

Dando una vuelta en U se encaminó hacia la habitación de la castaña que se encontraba al fondo de un largo pasillo. Ni siquiera se preocupó por tocar, entró a la oscura estancia como alma que lleva el diablo tanteando en la completa oscuridad hasta dar con la cama de Hermione.

Un profundo sueño era el propietario de su cuerpo en ese momento, mientras que de su mente se encargaba un sexy y apasionado rubio que la besaba con locura mientras sus torsos desnudos se frotaba extasiados al sentir la piel del otro acariciarle.

Lentamente Hermione se separó de él en busca del tan necesitado e inoportuno oxigeno. Su respiración acelerada y caliente se mezclaba con la de él. Se miraban intensamente, mientras que sus manos continuaban explorando lentamente los cuerpos entrelazados. El gris de sus ojos se clavaban en los suyos haciéndola sentir una combinación de excitación, felicidad, locura y desenfreno que jamás antes había experimentado. De a poco los labios de Draco comenzaron a curvearse en una atractiva sonrisa. Se lo diría, le diría aquello que ella tanto quería escuchar y ella le respondería con las misma palabras. Conteniendo el aliento, se aferró mas al cuerpo del rubio mirando ansiosa como él poco a poco abría sus labios.

— ¡Coño! ¡Maldita sea!

Hermione lo miró contrariada. No eso no era lo que quería escuchar.

— ¡Puta madre!

Y no, esa no era la voz de Draco, era de…

— ¡Ginny!—, gritó mientras abría los ojos de golpe. Tomó su varita de entre las sabanas y con un movimiento encendió las velas. Las cortinas de su cuarto de prefecta y desde hacía unos meses de Premio Anual, estaban echadas y la completa oscuridad dominaba el lugar. Agudizando la mirada y tras inspeccionar su habitación de cabo a rabo-claro, dio con la mas grandes de las impertinentes.

La pelirroja estaba tirada en el piso sobandose el dedo gordo del pie derecho mientras que la larga cabellera roja le cubría la cara y por consiguiente las muecas de dolor; junto a ella el baúl volcado de Hermione.

— ¿Se puedes saber que haces aquí?—, preguntó fastidiada. —Son las…—miró su despertador, — 5:30 de la mañana. Muchos solemos dormir a estas horas ¿sabias?

Ginny, después de echarse el cabello hacia tras y de mirarla con resentimiento, se puso rápidamente en pie y se dirigió hacia la castaña quien la miraba de hito en hito. —Luego te platicare la fabulosa experiencia que es chocar con tu inmenso y pesado baúl, ahora te necesito fuera de la cama—. Tiró de una desconcertada Hermione hasta ponerla en pie. —Y con varita en mano si es posible.

Hermione la miró directamente a los ojos y no le gusto lo que vio. —Ginny ¿Qué sucede? Me asustas.

—Harry y Ron—, se limitó a decir mientras seguía jalando a Hermione del antebrazo.

— ¿Qué sucede con ellos?—Ella no contestó. Fastidiada de no recibir respuestas tiró de su brazo hasta soltarse del agarre y encarar a la pelirroja. —No voy a ir a ningún lado hasta que no me expliques lo que esta sucediendo.

—Cállate.

— ¿Qué?

—Cállate y lo descubrirás.

Entonces los escuchó. Los gritos de Harry llegaron hasta ella fuere y claro seguidos de la voz de Ron que aunque se escuchaba mas calmada se podía percibir en ella una nota de impaciencia. Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca.

—Se están….

—Peleando, si. Vamos creo que debemos detener esto.

La castaña solo asintió y ambas corrieron presurosas hacia los chicos.

..

* * *

..

— ¡Ella me lo dijo! ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta? Le pregunte si había alguien más, si existía alguien por el cual no me podía amar y ella me dijo que ¡si!, ¡Merlín que si!—, Harry terminó sus palabras con una fría y áspera risa. Cuando dejó de hacerlo regresó su mirada hacia Ron quien se la devolvía contrariado. —Pero cuando me iba a imaginar que ese alguien eras tu, ¡Tu mi amigo, mi hermano!

No, había algo ahí que no cuadraba. ¿Cuándo Harry había hablado con Pansy? ¿Amarlo? ¿Por qué Harry le iba a preguntar a Pansy si había otro por el cual no podía amarlo?

Entonces lo entendió. La verdad golpeó su cabeza como si se tratase de un bate de béisbol. Harry no los había visto a Pansy y al él, el Mapa le había mostrado a él y a Luna. Harry no hablaba de Pansy, hablaba de…

—Luna—, susurró mientras sentía el coraje correr por sus venas. Una furia incontenible comenzaba a nacer en él. Solo una vez se había sentido tan furioso y aquella vez había terminado liándose a golpes, pero ahora era muy diferente, se trataba de Harry, de su amigo. No podía golpearlo, aunque ganas no le faltaban.

—Si Luna, ella esa…..—pero sus palabras quedaron inconclusas cuando el fuerte y duro puño de Ron se estrelló en su mejilla.

Hermione y Ginny contuvieron el aliento mientras se tomaban fuertemente de las manos. Ambas acababan de llegar, se encontrabas estáticas sobre el último escalón.

El alto pelirrojo se encontraba de pie en toda su altura mientras desde ahí contemplaba a su mejor amigo tendido en el suelo a causa del golpe. Harry lo miraba con furia y rencor mientras escupía la sangre.

Poco después Ron se acerco hasta él, se inclinó junto a Harry y tomándolo fuertemente por las solapas de la camisa del pijama lo elevó solo un poco hasta juntar sus rostros.

— ¡Ron!—, grito Hermione asustada, pero el pelirrojo no la escuchó.

—En estos justos instantes Luna se encuentra en la enfermería. La encontré tirada en el suelo de un aula abandonada en el tercer piso. Estaba desnuda y con cientos de heridas en todo su cuerpo. Un maldito desgraciado abuso de ella, Harry.

Varias cosas sucedieron en ese momento. Los lastimeros sollozos de Hermione y Ginny cortaron el aire, un incrédulo "no" salió de los labios entreabiertos del pelinegro y Ron, Ron se tuvo que morder el labio para no largarse a llorar a causa del dolor que Hermione, Ginny y Harry sentían, y que él recibía con una insana intensidad.

..

* * *

..

—Buenos días—, le saludó una voz desde atrás.

Pansy rápidamente giró su cuerpo hasta encontrarse con la lasciva mirada de Blaise Zabini. En automático su cuerpo sufrió un escalofrío. Pero como las apariencias lo eran todo entre los hijos de Salazar y la hipocresía estaba a la orden del día, Pansy acomodó una sonrisa por demás encantadoramente fría.

—Zabini ¿Cómo estás?

—No tan bien como tu por lo que veo—, le recorrió el cuerpo con la vista. —Pero no me puedo quejar—. Terminó diciendo mientras que se encogía de hombros en un gesto que el encontraba "encantador" y que a ella le pareció repugnante. — ¿Me permites acompañarte hasta le mesa?—, pregunto mientras le ofrecía su brazo.

Pansy pasaba su mirada del brazo tendido frente a ella a la cara de Blaise. Simplemente no lo comprendía, pero ese Slytherin tenía algo, algo realmente perverso, vamos que son serpientes, todos tenían su vena de maldad, lo llevaban escrito en la piel; pero aun así, lo del moreno aquel rayaba en la demencia. Su mirada, sus modos, su manera de hablar, no solo a ella, sino a todos en general. Él era oscuro, si, mas oscuro que Draco, Pansy y Theo juntos y eso, ya era decir mucho.

—Te lo agradezco Zabini—, le contestó después de un rato, manteniendo aún su sonrisa hipócrita. —Pero estoy esperando a Theo y a Draco.

— ¡Vaaa!—, exclamó Zabini mientras hacia un gesto despreciativo con la mano. —Una mujer tan hermosa como tú no debería de esperar. Anda déjame acompañarte.

—Creo que ella ya te dijo que no Blaise, deja de insistir. Pansy se viene conmigo.

Pansy apenas pudo contener el alivio que sintió al ver a Tho llegar. El castaño venía bajando las escaleras cuando escuchó la conversación de su amiga y la serpiente aquella. Conocía a Pansy como la palma de su mano y aunque para todos, aquella sonrisa y modales fueran reales, él sabía que eran hipocresía pura. Así que se apresuró a llegar junto a ella y tomándola fuertemente por la cintura encaró a Zabini.

—Nott, buenos días—, al moreno no le quedó más remedio que bajar su brazo y recomponer su rostro a una facies seria y digna.

—Buenos días. ¿Pansy no vamos?—preguntó el castaño girando el rostro hacia su amiga.

—Si. Nos vemos al rato Zabini—. La pelinegra se disponía a irse cuando una mano sobre su brazo la detuvo. Casi al mismo tiempo ella y Theo dirigieron la vista hacia aquel lugar descubriendo que era de Zabini. Theo apretó los dientes y Pansy lo miró contrariada.

—Nos vemos después mi querida Pansy—, luego se inclinó hasta posar sus labios en la delicada y blanca palma de la mano de la chica, para inmediatamente retirarse del lugar con un rumbo apresurado hacia a la salida dejando a ambos amigos solos.

Sucedió demasiado rápido, tanto que ni su cerebro ni su cuerpo lo pudieron asimilar. En el mismo instante en que los labios del moreno se le despegaron del cuerpo, su cabeza se vio invadida por un par de ojos azules que la miraba desde la oscuridad, los sustituyeron la silueta de una chica rubia que de pie en medio de la soledad enterraba el rostro entre sus manos intentando calmar sus lágrimas. El alarido de alguien gritando, un llanto lastimero, un quejido de dolor, y al final dorado. Todo era dorado.

Sus piernas debilitabas por la conmoción no pudieron soportar mas su peso. Su cuerpo se dejó caer inerte entre los fuertes brazos de Theo, quien en el acto la sostuvo por completo. Asustado y con mas miedo del que había sentido en mucho tiempo, tomó delicadamente en brazos a la chica hasta llevarla a un amplio sillón y acomodar su cuerpo sobre el.

—Pansy, Pansy. Háblame, bella háblame—, le decía mientras tocaba tiernamente su rostro.

Es curioso como en algún momento de desesperación las personas en un principio se bloquean y se hacen ignorantes de sus habilidades, poco después cuando el cerebro engarrotado comienza a funcionar nos hace concientes de lo que somos y de lo que podemos hacer. Este fue el caso de Theo quien después de hablarle a su amiga para que despertara recordó que era un mago, que tenía una varita en su bolsillo izquierdo y que si la movía solo un poco podía hacer… magia. —_Enervate_—, susurró para después contener al aliento.

A los pocos segundos los pararos de Pansy comenzaron a agitarse muy rápidamente.

Abrió los ojos inesperadamente al tiempo que su cuerpo se incorporaba hasta quedar sentada sobre el sillón, con la boca inhalaba todo el oxigeno que le era posible de la misma manera en que lo haría alguien que se estaba ahogando mientras su pecho subía y bajaba violentamente.

Theo asustado por su brusco reaccionar fue a dar con su trasero contra el alfombrado suelo de la mazmorra. Pero poco le importó, rápidamente se incorporó hasta acercarse a su amiga.

—Pansy—, le llamó. Ella ni siquiera volteaba a mirarlo. —Bella, mírame—, llevó su mano hasta la barbilla de Pansy haciéndola girar para que lo mirara. — ¿Qué su...?

— ¿Qué sucedió?—. Pansy lo miraba directamente a los ojos con el miedo pintados en ellos.

Theo dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones. —Eso mismo quisiera saber.

Un silencio denso se instaló entre ellos, con cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Pansy con la mirada fija en la nada y Theo con los ojos sobre ella.

Al poco tiempo la chica comenzó a ponerse en pie.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?—, preguntó Theo.

—A desayunar a donde más. ¿Qué no era ahí a donde íbamos?—, contestó como si nada Pansy mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Tú lo has dicho "íbamos"—, puso énfasis en la palabra y Pansy se cruzó de hombros. —Ahora vamos a al enfermería. —Y tomándola de la mano la encaminó hacia la salida.

Pero Pansy rápidamente se soltó. — ¡Oh no señor! No vamos a ir a ningún lado que no sea el Gran Comedor.

— ¿A si?—, Theo levantó las cejas.

—Si y no se hable mas del asunto.

—Por si no te has dado cuenta, ¡Te acabas de desmayar!

—Me desmayé porque tengo hambre ¡Theo!

Theo se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a ver a la pelinegra de una manera muy sospechosa mientras una sonrisa se comenzaba a dibujar en sus labios. Era una manera que no le gustaba nada, nadita la chica.

—Si no vienes conmigo a la enfermería le voy a decir a Draco. —La mirada de Pansy se convirtió en un par de rendijas a asesinas que querían acabar con Theo. —Bien sabes que él no se anda con rodeos.

— ¿De verdad?—, preguntó la chica.

—Si—, claramente Theo intentó que su voz sonara mas segura, pero es que no le gustó ni un poco la mirada que ahora le tocada tener a su amiga.

—Pues si tu le dices algo a Draco, yo mostraré—sacó su varita y tras hacer una floritura hizo aparecer en la palma de su mano un pedazo de papel, —esto a todo el alumnado.

Theo abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al comprobar de lo que se trataba. Era una foto de él, justo de la noche anterior, en ella aparecía dormido con la cabeza colgándole hacia un lado, un libro precariamente sostenido entre sus manos y un delgado pero notable hilo de baba corriendo por la comisura de su labio.

—No te atreverías—, dijo retándola.

—Pruébame—le contestó Pansy mientras dibujaba un gesto aburrido en sus rostro. Cuando Pansy ingresó a la sala de las serpientes aún con la respiración acelerada por el beso de Ron, se topó con aquella escena. Y sin poder evitar que su vena de maldita saliera a flote, incluso con su amigo, convocó la cámara fotográfica que tenía en su recamara y tomó la foto. Sabía que en algún momento le serviría para algo mas que no fuera morir de risa.

—Te odio Pansy Parkinson.

Pansy solo pudo saltar una carcajada y tras enviarle un coqueto beso con la mano a su amigo le dijo, —Yo también amor.

..

—Pensé que no vendrías a desayunar—, dijo Theo una vez sentado a la izquierda de Pansy en el Gran Comedor.

Si, una vez más la pelinegra se había salido con la suya. Él siempre se preguntaba cómo era que lo lograba. Se decía a si mismo que la próxima vez no cedería ante ella y él sería el que impondría su voluntad, pero nanay, a la hora de la hora ella terminaba ganado. La muy condenada era un serpiente hecha y derecha, sabía decir las justas palabras en el momento preciso para que el castaño la complaciera en todo, y sino lo lograba con palabras lo hacia con chantajes como en ésta ocasión.

— ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?—, preguntó Draco mientras se sentaba a la derecha de la pelinegra. —Hola Pans—saludó dirigiéndose a su amiga quien había quedado en medio de los dos chicos

La chica no contestó enseguida, provocando con esto que ambos Slytherin clavaran la vista en ella.

—Pansy te estoy hablando—dijo Draco con los labios apretados. No le gustaba nada que no le contestara cuando él hablaba.

Ella giró lentamente la cabeza hasta posar sus oscuros ojos azules sobre Draco. Lo miraba impresionada, como si apenas reparara en él.

—Ah, hola Draco—ésta fue toda su respuesta. Después volvió a dejar que su mirada vagara unos metros más allá.

Draco estaba abriendo su boca para reprender a la chica por ignorarlo, cuando desde el otro lado de ella Theo clavó su mirada en él y con un movimiento de cabeza decía que no. Draco optó por hacerle caso y con las cejas fruncidas se dispuso a desayudar. Más tarde hablaría con Theo, algo le ocultaba, ya se enteraría qué.

Un incomodo silesio se instaló entre ellos, no es que nunca antes hubiese sucedido, solo que éste era diferente. Una clara tensión suspendida en aire estaba haciendo que los nervios de Draco se pusieran de punta a causa, a lo que le podía sumar la experiencia vivida hacía solo unas horas.

¡Solo unas horas!

¿Desde hace cuando la vida de Draco Malfoy se había convertido en una especie de caleidoscopio donde la imagen de Hermione Granger predominaba y la cordura se había ido de vacaciones?

Porque lo que estaba sucediéndole era una verdadera locura. ¿Cómo fue que comenzó todo? ¿Cómo fue que La Granger-así le llamaba él falta de un mejor adjetivo-pasó de ser la "Sangre Sucia Mayor" a la chica que le quitaba el sueño casi todas las noches? Era imposible, total y completamente absurdo.

En su ideología por completo establecida ella no tenía cabida. Ni ella ni los sentimientos que despertaba en él. Desde el momento en que vino a éste mundo, toda su vida, por lo menos los puntos importantes, fueron planeados, fuertemente planteados.

Draco Malfoy, mago sangre pura, hijo de Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy y heredero de una incontable fortuna crecería, como lo que era un rey. A los once años su carta de aceptación a Hogwarts llegaría, y haciéndole honor a su estirpe sería un completo Slytherin.

Prefecto, perfecto, el mejor de su clase, pero sin llegar a ser un empollón. Inteligente por naturaleza. Se alzaría ante todos y cada uno de los alumnos de su casa, de las demás casas. Capitán del equipo de Quidditch, mejor jugador, mejor buscador; después Premio Anual. Luego cuando saliera de Hogwarts se dedicaría a administrar la inmensa fortuna de su familia, se casaría con una una bella y encantadora sangre limpia con la que tendría el tan ansiado heredero, perpetuando así el apellido Malfoy.

¿Fácil verdad? Es decir, ¿cualquiera podría hacerlo? ¿A que si?

No, no cualquiera, pero ÉL SI. Era Draco Malfoy ¡Por los calzones de Merlín claro que podía!

Solo era cuestión que alguien liberara a su padre de Azkaban, retiraran todos y cada uno de los cargos de los que se le acusaba, regresándole así la magnificencia al apellido Malfoy. Que alguien haga desaparecer a Potter y que mandaran a volar a Granger.

Porque si, en su fueron interno, pero bien interno-ese que jamás dejaría salir ya que su orgullo lo mantenía bien enterrado-sabía que ese cicatrizado cuatro ojos era mejor que él sobre una escoba y que Hermione Granger le dijo "Quítate que ahí te voy" relajándolo a un indigno segundo lugar.

Pero ¿De qué se quejaba? Aún podía hacer grandes cosas. A pesar de que su fortuna había sufrido un duro golpe, él la administraría convirtiéndose en uno de los hombres mas poderoso del mundo mágico, se conseguirá a una bella sangre limpia con la que engendraría un hijo y sería el Draco Malfoy fuerte y poderoso al que estaba destinado a ser desde que nació. El problema residía en que, cuando cerraba los ojos y se imaginaba a su futurística familia, la veía a ella, a Hermione. Y _eso_ era muy, muy malo.

Sin miedo a equivocarse, podía afirmar que la chica le había regalado una de las mejores noches de su vida. Y no se refería solo a lo físico- esta de más decir que fue fabuloso-sino a lo espiritual. Su alma, todo su ser jamás había sentido tanta paz como cuando estuvo con ella.

La presencia de Hermione en su vida había llegado para crear una completa revolución de pies a cabeza. Lo entendía, mas no lo aceptaba.

Apenas habían cruzado palabras y él sentía que había dicho tanto. Era como cuando estas borracho, en dicha situación te desconectas de tu ser conciente y dejas que sea tu otro yo el que hable por ti, y si no lo controlas puede hablar de mas, puede írsele la lengua y revelar lo mas intimo de ti. Y se fue justo lo que sintió con ella. Hermione lo hizo sentir expuesto, vulnerable. Odiaba sentirse así.

Lo odiaba.

Draco Malfoy no se podía dar el lujo de ser débil. Nadie más podía tener tal poder sobre él, sobre sus acciones, sobre sus emociones. A él no le enseñaron a querer. La palabra amor no era algo que estuviera arraigado a su sistema. El único cariño que había conocido era el de su madre, todos los demás se le antojaban extraños, irreales.

El en reducido círculo de los sangre pura, imperaba la avaricia, la codicia. Los chicos no se casaban por amor, ¡No que va! Todo era un limpio acuerdo de conveniencia pactado por ambas familias para hacer crecer sus fortunas.

Así sucedió con sus padre-si después encontraron cariño es punto y aparte-así sucedería con la chica a su lado y con la chico junto a ella.

Lo aceptaba, lo entendía. Entonces ¿Por qué se sintió tan decepcionado esta mañana cuando despertó y Hermione no esta junto a él?

Incluso ahora, sentado en aquella mesa, sentía la esencia de Hermione tan impregnada a su piel que ya no reconocía su propio aroma. La exclusiva fragancia que llevaba se perdía entre el adictivo aroma a caramelo. Bajo sus manos aún podía sentir la textura de su piel, sus largos y rizados cabellos acariciándole la piel, mientras que sus labios todavía conservaban su sabor.

Talvez había sido mejor así, que ella se fuera y lo dejara solo en aquel lugar. A fin de cuantas el habría ello lo mismo. Mecanismo de defensa lo llamaba.

Y todo por culpa de Pansy y sus saliditas a media noche. Un momento….

—Pansy Catherine Parkinson—. Draco no pudo evitar alzar la voz mientras daba un duro golpe a puño cerrado a la mesa. Pansy rebotó sobre su asiento y con los ojos abiertos como platos giró la vista hacia Draco, al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Theo quien mantenía la cuchara llena de cereales suspendida a uno centímetros de su boca.

—No me llames… —, trató de decir Pansy ya recuperada del susto inicial. No le gustaba que la llamaran por su segundo nombre.

— ¡¿Se puedes saber dónde mierda te metiste anoche?

— ¿De que estas hablando? Y tú deja de reírte—dijo mientras le lanzaba un trozo a pan a Theo ya que el chico no podía contener la risa. — ¿Qué le dijiste?

Theo se encogió de hombros y después de llevarse la cuchara a la boca y saborear el cereal que jamás le había sabido tan bien, contestó, —Le dije que no estabas en tu cama a eso de la una de la madrugada—, dicho esto continuó con su desayuno. Talvez con el Pansy podía hacer lo que quisiera, pero con Draco se topaba con pared. Además era mucho mas divertido ver como el rubio la reprendía y como ella comenzaba a boquear como pez fuera del agua….

—Contéstame ¿Dónde te metiste?

….justo como lo hacía ahora. ¡Ay se miraba tan linda! Bueno no, no se miraba linda, pero como lo disfrutaba. Venganza, dulce venganza.

Pansy inhaló y exhaló varias veces, intentaba ganar tiempo, eso era lo que hacía. — A ver Draco. ¿Tú me viste salir de la cama? ¿O me viste fuera de ella?—, preguntó mientras alzaba una ceja y le enterraba dolorosamente en dedo en el pecho.

—No, pero Theo me lo dijo y yo le creo.

Olvídense del Avada Kedavra, lo mas nuevo y eficaz es "Miradas asesinas Pansy Parkinson". Si éstas existieran Theo estaría bien frío. — Y me imagino que saliste a buscarme.

Draco se tensó sobre su asiento. ¿Qué si lo había hecho? ¡JA! Claro que lo hizo, en un principio porque después de encontrarse con la castaña todo lo demás, pelinegra incluida, se borró de su mente. —Si, pero tienes una puta idea de lo que te pudo haber pasado mientras te dedicabas a recorrer los pasillo, en la noche y sola.

Draco sabía que primero se caía en techo del Gran Comedor sobre sus cabezas antes de que Pansy dejara que alguien se metiera con ella. La chica era un Slytherin, una serpiente de cabo a rapo que sabía muy bien como defenderse; además los tenía a él y a Theo como amigos, solo un verdadero imbécil se atrevería hacerle daño, a sabiendas de que, en el momento en que lo hiciera, sería hombre muerto. Pero con esta pequeña reprimenda mataba dos pájaros de un tiro, liberaba su frotación matutina y regañaría a Pansy hasta que no le quedaran mas ganas de salir sola.

— ¿Y me encontraste?

"_Porque no te busque, sino…"_ —No.

—Pues ahí lo tienes—,dijo Pansy cruzándose triunfante de brazos. —Mientras tú recorrías como loco los pasillos en mi búsqueda, yo estaba tranquilamente dormida en mi cama. Y a tú—dijo señalando despreciativamente a Theo con el dedo, —a ver si te fijas bien antes de andar de chismoso.

A Theo no le quedó más que gruñir frustrado mientras engullía su cuenco de cereales a mayor velocidad.

—Pues mas te vale Pansy, porque si no, voy a ir hasta donde estés cuando se te ocurra hacerlo y….

—Algo esta pasando—, dijo interrumpiendo el sermón de Draco. Era verdad, algo sucedía, desde el momento en que entró al comedor lo notó. —En la mesa de Gryffindor— , terminó señalando el lugar con la cabeza.

Draco y Theo llevaron sus miradas hacia donde apuntaba su amiga, forzando a sus ojos a encontrar aquello que se refería su amiga.

Poco después Theo habló, —Es verdad, no esta…

—Granger.

—Ron…ald Weasley—, corrigió presurosa.

Draco y ella había dicho esto al mismo tiempo, se voltearon a ver sorprendidos para después retirar las miradas. A Theo no se le escapó detalle.

—Si es verdad, no están ni Granger ni Ronald Weasley—, puso mucho énfasis en los nombres haciendo que sus amigos giraran la cabeza para mirarlo. — Ni ellos ni la otra Weasley, ni Potter. Y ahora que fijo bien, también falta una serpiente.

— ¿Quién?—, preguntaron rubio y pelinegra al tiempo.

Sin detener su inspección de la mesa de Slytherin y sus ocupantes contestó, —Nuestro querido amigo—, llevó sus ojos hacia Draco y Pansy. —Peter Cold.

..

* * *

..

Llevaban cerca de tres horas en aquel lugar y no les habían dado ni una noticia sobre el estado de Luna.

Ginny se encontraba sentada en el suelo con su espalda recargada en la puerta cerrada de la enfermería mientras ligeros sollozos salían de su boca. Muy cerca de ella se encontraba Hermione quien derramando silenciosas lágrimas apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Peter. Por casualidad el chico pasaba por ahí en dirección a los terrenos de colegio cuando se encontró con una llorosa Hermione. No preguntó lo que sucedía, aún ahora no tenía ni idea del porque aquellos cuatro leones se encontraban tan de mañana en aquel lugar. No le importaba, solo le importaba Hermione. Sin mediar palabras con ninguno de los demás fue a sentarse junto a la castaña en el piso, elevó su brazo hasta rodearla por los hombros y ella instintivamente se acomodó contra su pecho.

En la pared de enfrente el mas tranquilo de todos, Ron. El pelirrojo se mantenía de brazos cruzados, con las piernas ligeramente abiertas y la espalda apoyada en la pared. Pasaba su mirada de su hermana, de ahí a Hermione y por ultimo miraba a Harry quien caminaba de un lado a otro por enfrente de la puerta, deteniéndose de vez en cuando a contemplarla tristemente y luego reanudar su camino. Aunque podía entender su dolor, aunque lo sentía como suyo propio, sabía que no se comparaba con nada lo que él experimentaba a lo que estaba viviendo Harry.

..

..

_Después de que le contó sobre Luna, inmediatamente Harry se levantó del suelo y salió corriendo con rumbo a la enfermería. Hermione y Ginny quienes permanecieron estáticas y conmocionadas por varios segundos mientras asimilaban la noticia, al poco rato se acercaron hasta él. Su hermana Ginny entrelazó fuertemente los dedos con los suyos, mientras que Hermione le tomó el rostro entre las manos. _

— _¿Cómo estas?—, le preguntó mientras lo miraba con una tristeza infinita. Ella entendía como era que se debía de estar sintiendo. Solo Hermione a parte del profesor Dumbledore eran conocedores de la percepción tan especial que Ron tenía de las emociones humanas._

_Ron las miró muy intensamente, intentando que con ese mudo gesto se dieran cuenta que lo mucho que significaba que no lo juzgaran y que estuvieran ahí con él. —Bien—, contestó después de un rato. —Pero yo no importo en este momento. Debemos de estar con Harry, es él quien nos necesita. _

—_Tú sabes, debes de saber que él no quiso decir lo que dijo que él estaba…_

—_Lo se Hermione lo se —. Dio un paso hacia atrás liberándose delicadamente del contacto de la chica, después giró su rostro hacia su hermana y tras devolverle el apretón de mano y dedicarle una sonrisa que no alcanzaba a sus ojos, le dijo: —Si piensan ir a la enfermería mas vale que suban y se cambien, ¿No pensaran ir así verdad?—, se refería a las cortas y reveladoras pijamas de las chicas._

_Hermione solo rodó los ojos mientras que Ginny comenzó a negar con la cabeza. _

— _¿A qué esperan? ¡Muévanse!—, las apremió. —Yo las esperaré aquí._

—_Ron, no creo que sea necesario. La verdad…_

—_Escucha Ginny, fue un maniaco lo que le hizo esto a Luna y todavía anda por el castillo. No pienso permitir que nada te pase a ti, a Hermione o...—"Pansy"— a nadie. ¿Entendido?_

_Las chicas solo asintieron para luego girar sobre su propio eje y subir las escaleras con rumbo a sus dormitorios. _

_.._

— _¡Luna, Luna!—, gritaba una y otra vez mientras aporreaba fuertemente las puertas del lugar. Un sensación aplastante se había instalo en su pecho impidiéndole respirar y el dolor era agobiante, tanto que le era imposible sentir otra cosa que no fuera eso…dolor. ¿Se podía morir de angustia? ¿Cuan fuerte es el cuerpo humano? ¿Cuál es nuestra capacidad para soportar el dolor? _

_Su vida había estado plagada de él. La muerte de sus padres, el desprecio de su familia….esa maldita marca en la frente que lo condenaba a ser algo que no quería, que no pedía ser. "El Elegido" lo llamaban. La vida, desde que era un niño, le había dado de lo bueno poco, de lo malo mucho. Creció en medio de maltratos y desplantes. Entre los Dursley él no era alguien, era algo. Era ese algo que un día apareció frente a su puerta y que se vieron obligados a recibir. Como el feo tapete que te regala tu suegra y que no puedes tirar porque cada vez que llega a visitarte, por lo primero que preguntaba era por el. Así que, sin tener otro remedio, lo limpias como lo haces con el resto de la casa y lo aspiras asegurándote que esté lo suficientemente presentable para cuando la madre de tu esposo llegue. ¿Qué importaba una pequeña manchita, o ese hilillo que comenzaba a deshilacharse? ¿Todavía servía o no? ¿Todavía podía considerarse un tapete a que si?_

_Si todavía. _

_Lo mismo pasaba con Harry. Aún era él. A pesar de los Dursley, a pesar de Lord Voldemort, todavía era Harry. Vivo. Porque había encontrado un mejor motivo para hacerlo. Porque había descubierto que su vida iba mas allá de aquel oscuro rincón al que había estado confinado. Porque descubrió que era un mago, porque fue a Hogwarts y fue ahí donde conoció el verdadero sentido de la amistad. Fue en aquel lugar donde aprendió a ser feliz al lado de las personas que mas quería en el mundo, junto a Ron y a Hermione, y fue entre las paredes de aquel castillo donde ese raro y curioso sentimiento llamado amor se apoderó de él._

_Y ahora intentaban arrebatárselo. Una vez más trataban de dañar lo que mas amaba, ese refugio secreto en el que se resguardaba. Talvez no tenía permitido hacerlo, talvez lo que hacía era allanamiento de morada. Un mendigo que necesitado de un techo, de calor, aceptaba ese diminuto espacio que le brindaban. Porque a pesar de que, sabia, Luna no le amaba como él a ella, el verla todos lo días se había convertido en su diminuto pedazo de cielo. El saberla viva lo hacía querer vivir, el ver como su pecho subía y bajaba a causa de su lento respirar era la energía que hacía contraer sus músculos e inhalar el puro aire que ella exhalaba. _

_Aparte de sus amigos ella era lo único puro y verdadero que tenía. No se permitiría perderla. _

_No._

— _¡Por favor abran esta puerta! ¡Necesito verla!—. Pero nadie atendía su suplicas. La garganta le quemaba y los nudillos de sus manos comenzaban a sangrar. Dejó que sus rodillas se rindieran ante el peso de su cuerpo y lentamente fue resbalando hasta quedar hincado sobre el suelo. _

—_Harry—, murmuró entre sollozos Hermione mientras sentía su corazón estrujarse de dolor al ver a su amigo. Ginny a su lado no impedía el camino de sus lágrimas, las dejaba correr libres por sus blancas mejillas hasta llegar a la orilla de su mentón desde donde caían libres mojando el piso. Los tres acababan de llegar._

_Ron se mantenía estático a su lado. La vista nublada y los labios fuertemente fruncidos. Sin esperar un momento mas se dirigió presuroso hasta donde estaba su amigo y tomándolo fuertemente de las axilas lo puso en pie. _

_El pelinegro lo miraba en una mezcla de dolor, sorpresa y culpa._

—_No te lo permito Harry ¿Me escuchas?—. Su ojos azules se clavaban en los verdes de Harry mientras que sus manos lo aferraban por los hombros. — No voy a permitir que te derrumbes, no ahora. Has, hemos, pasado por mucho. Por demasiadas cosas y siempre salimos a delante, juntos y hoy no será la excepción. _

_Harry no supo que decir. Sentía que no se merecía su amistad. Después de como había desconfiado, él, Ron, estaba ahí a su lado. _

—_Ron yo…—, trató de decir con la voz entrecortada._

_El pelirrojo sabía lo que diría, no lo necesitaba. — En las buenas y en las malas hermano—, dijo tendiéndole una mano. _

—_Siempre—, contestó Harry al tiempo que aceptaba la mano de Ron para después atraerlo hacia sí abrazándolo como nunca lo había hecho. _

_Una vez que se soltaron del abrazo, Hermione se acercó hasta ellos, tomó el rostro de Ron entre sus manos y le dio un rápido beso en los labios, después fue hasta Harry y tras besarle la frente muy tiernamente se abrazó a él enterrando su rostro en el cuello del chico. _

—_La amas demasiado—, le dijo._

_Harry la apretó mas contra su cuerpo y poco después le contestó, —Con toda el alma. _

_Ginny se acercó hasta su hermano y también se abrazó a él. _

_.._

_.._

—Si continúas así harás una zanja Potter—, dijo Peter desde su posición. Y es que el pelinegro lo estaba mareando.

Harry solo gruñó al tiempo que giraba la cabeza para mirarlo terriblemente a los ojos.

—Peter tiene razón Harry, deberías de calmarte un poco—, intentó intervenir Hermione.

—No, no, no. No puedo. Llevan horas con ella ahí dentro. Nadie ha salido, ni siquiera el señor Lovegood o algún sanador o por lo menos el profesor Dumbledore. Saben que estamos aquí y aún así. ¿Ron seguro que están ahí? ¿Tú los viste entrar verdad? No lo se, talvez ya se la llevaron y no nos hemos dado cuenta.

Ron suspiró antes de contestar por tercera vez aquella pregunta. —Si Harry están ahí. Cuando traje a Luna en un principio solo estaba Madame Pomfrey, pero asustada a ver el estado de Luna le mandó a hablar al director. A los pocos minutos éste llegó y con un serio "Señor Weasley haga el favor de salir" me sacó del lugar, al poco rato llegaron un par de sanadores y seguidos de ellos el señor Lovegood. En cuanto él llegó me fui a la sala común y tu…—, titubeo un poco. —Bueno, no creo que hayan tendido tiempo de sacarla, no tardamos mucho en regresar.

—No, pero aun así. ¡Demonios!—, exclamó Harry jalándose de los pelos. —Ya no aguanto más. Voy a entrar—. De un momento a otro el pelinegro se encaminó presuroso hacia las puestas de la enfermería, en el acto, Hermione, Peter y Ginny se pusieron en pie.

—Harry no creo que…—, trató de decir Hermione, pero Harry no la escuchó.

— ¡Abran esta puerta! ¡Ábranla ahora!—, gritaba mientras con el puño cerrado aporreaba el gran trozo de madera.

—Potter basta, no lograras nada, no te…—, ésta vez fue Peter el que intentó hablar.

Sin embargo Harry seguía sin prestarles atención. Sus manos continuaban golpeando las puertas de la enfermería.

—Bien, sino me quieren abrir, me abriré yo solito—. Llevó su mano hacia el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y tomando firmemente la varita entre sus manos apuntó con ella las puertas frente a él. — _¡Bom…!_—, pero su hechizo quedó a medio decir cuando ante sus narices la mirada penetrante y severa del profesor Dumbledore lo detuvo.

—Profesor—, susurraron Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Peter al mismo tiempo. Pero Harry no, él solo se limitó a bajar la varita. Después llevó su mirada hacia las espaldas del director intentando ver lo que dentro de aquel recinto sucedía. El profesor no se lo permitió, cerró la puerta detrás de sí impidiendo cualquier mirada indiscreta por parte del chico.

—Dígame señor Potter ¿qué pensaba hacer con esa varita?—, preguntó el anciano director mirando a Harry directamente a los ojos. Se le notaba cansado y triste. Como jamás ninguno de loa ahí presentes lo habían visto nunca.

—Entrar—, ésa fue la escueta respuesta de Harry. El director solo levantó las cejas.

—Me temo, mi querido Harry que eso no será posible.

—Debo de entrar, tengo que….

—Ver a la señorita Lovegood, lo se. Nos ha quedado muy claro pero como le dije eso no podrá ser—. Y antes de que Harry lo interrumpiera continuó. —La señorita Lovegood ya no se encuentra en el colegio.

Ante sus palabras todos reaccionaron. Hermione y Ginny, quien desde hacía un tiempo no articulaba palabra, se acercaron hasta el profesor y hablando al mismo tiempo le preguntaron:

— ¿Dónde está?

—Los sanadores la han trasladado a San Mungo. Tenía heridas muy graves y aquí no podíamos atenderla apropiadamente.

Después de esto ninguno de los presentes pudo articular palabras. Llevaron sus miradas entre ellos y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar. Ginny se aferró al cuerpo de Ron mientras que Hermione se dejó abrazar por los fuertes brazos de Peter. El golpe sordo de un trozo de madera al chocar contra el piso cortó el aire. Harry había dejado caer su varita.

..

* * *

..

—Creo que no vamos a lograr nada aquí sentados. Hay que movernos y averiguar que sucede—, dijo Pansy mientras presurosa se ponía en pie.

Theo y Draco voltearon a mirarla extrañados.

— ¿Y desde cuando tan interesada por saber que les pasa a los Gryffindor´s? —, preguntó el castaño.

Pansy encogió los hombros muy despreocupadamente. —Simple curiosidad. Pero sino quieren por mi esta bien—. Después se volvió a sentar como si nada hubiera pasado regresando a su desayuno. Cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que disfrutaba enormemente de sus alimentos, pero no, por dentro estaba furiosa. _"Reverendos Imbéciles, ahora ya no sabré donde diablos se metió Ronald" _Al poco rato la voz de Theo la trajo a la realidad.

—Creo que ya no abra necesidad de ir a ningún lado. Miren—, llamó la atención de Draco y Pansy, — ahí vienen los queridos leones….y ¡aahh! Nuestro querido amigo Peter Cold.

..

* * *

..

Ron, Ginny y Hermione, ésta última aferrada al brazo de Peter, se dirigían con cara de funeral hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

Al poco rato de que el director les dijera que a Luna se la había llevado a San Mungo, mandó a los tres leones y a la serpiente hacia el Gran Salón mientras que a Harry le había pedido que lo acompañara a su despacho.

Los cuatros se encaminaban hasta el extremo el alejado de la mesa, la que quedaba más cerca de la de los profesores y donde aún había asientos disponibles. Ron ayudó a su hermana a sentarse para después girar su cuerpo hacia Hermione.

—No tienes una idea de cuanto te agradezco el que hayas estado conmigo todo este tiempo. El tenerte cerca me hizo mucho bien—, le decía Hermione a Peter quien aún no se despegaba de ella.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme. Yo por ti…—, elevó una de sus manos hasta llevarla al rostro de la castaña. Acarició su mejilla muy lentamente para después acomodarle un mechón de rizado cabello tras la oreja, todo esto sin dejar de mirarlo embelesado, —…haría lo que fuera.

—Peter, yo…—. Hermione no sabía que decir. Esas palabras de Peter no las esperaba. ¿Él no estaba intentado decir lo que ella creía? No, no. Debían de ser imaginaciones suyas. ¿O no?

—Sshh, no tienes que decir nada. No ahora—. Después con una sonrisa en los labios, tomó el rostro de Hermione entre sus manos y le besó la frente. — ¿Estarás bien?—, le dijo después.

Hermione solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Gracias Cold, yo me encargo de ella ahora—. Ron se acercó hasta Hermione y tomándola por los hombros la alejó sutilmente del chico.

—Nos vemos luego Hermione.

—Hasta luego Peter.

—Weasley—, dijo el Slytherin a modo de despido.

—Cold—, esto y un crudo movimiento de cabeza fue el de Ron.

Ambos Gryffindor´s dieron media vuelta abrazados encaminándose a sus asientos.

..

* * *

..

—Parece que se lleva muy bien con la Granger ¿Verdad?—, dijo Theo.

—Porque no cierras la boca Nott—, le espetó Draco. En ningún momento, desde que vio entrar a Hermione agarrada de Cold despegó su mirada de los dos.

Esto era una completa mierda. Se había jurado a sí mismo que ya nada de lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer Hermione Granger le importaría. ¡Pero un cuerno que! Simplemente no lo podía evitar. No podía evitar que su respiración se acelerara, que su cerebro dejara de procesar información y que su vista se nublara alejando de él toda emoción que no tuviera que ver con "La Granger"

Se sentía como si un maldito enano estuviera baliando Can-Can dentro de su cabeza, golpeando con sus pasados zapatos la base de su cráneo, destruyendo sus paredes. Como si un gran dique de hierro se hubiese dejado caer en sus estomago aplastando las vísceras que su abdomen contenía. Como si algo muy grande le atravesara el pecho.

Era veneno puro corriendo por sus venas. Era los malditos celos controlando sus instintos.

No entendía, no quería entender lo que le sucedía. De una cosa estaba seguro….dolía como el demonio.

— ¿Por qué trae la misma ropa de ayer?—, murmuró Pansy para sí. A pesar de que la ira colmaba su cuerpo al ver a Ron tan cerca de Hermione-eso era algo que no podría, ni quería asimilar jamás, su egoísmo innato se alzaba ante todo- no puedo evitar notar que el chico aún usaba la misma ropa que llevara el día anterior. Algo muy grave debió de haber pasado, ¿pero qué? — ¿Qué?—, dijo en voz alta logrando llamar la atención de sus dos amigos.

— ¿De que coños hablas Pansy? —preguntó Draco mirándola a la cara. Pansy se asustó ante la expresión de chico. Tenía mucho tiempo que no miraba tanto rencor en sus ojos, no desde que mandaron a su padre a Azkaban. — ¡¿Te hice una pregunta? ¡Contesta!—, dijo gritándole.

Pansy lo miró conmocionada. Él jamás le había hablado así. Draco nunca le había gritado. —No te voy a permitir que me grites. Tú no eres….

—Yo te habló como a mi se me dé mi condenada gana—. Draco ahora le habló lento muy quedito arrastrando las palabras. Pansy no sabía que era más aterrador, que gritara o que le hablara del modo en que lo estaba haciendo.

— ¡Basta!—, se antepuso Theo. Se había puesto en pie y Draco hizo lo mismo. —Pansy no tiene la culpa de que él si pueda estar con ella y tu no. —La mirada del castaño se clavaba fríamente en la gris de Draco. No parecía enojado, de hecho muy pocas personas eran capaces de reconocer las emociones que su cuerpo albergaba. Él jamás las exteriorizaba, nunca bajo ninguna circunstancia. Su cinismo, ése era punto y a parte. — Así que intenta descargar tu furia con otros.

—Buenos días—, dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Era Peter.

..

* * *

**..**

**N/a: **

Si este capitulo les gustó háganmelo saber con los siempre dadores de felicidad Reviews…

Gracias a quien leer mi historia y que ya sea por medio de Alerts o Favorite Story me lo dejan saber. Así como los que muy amablemente han dejando algún comentario: **Yeyet Cullen, Arania, jos Black, ILMD, CristinaLZ, betzacosta, Maria0222, vittoria's Malfoy, Innis Black, Leiannar, L.I.T, bans, kiiLlii, Dianne Lausson, luna-maga. **

..

**Muchas gracias por leerme.**

**Hasta luego.**

**Besos Gely :)**


	11. Cuéntame un Secreto

**La Dama del Invierno.**

**..**

**Disclaimer: los nombres propios así como los lugares aquí mencionados pertenecen a la Fantástica J.K Rowling.**

**..**

**Capitulo XI: Cuéntame un secreto. **

**..**

* * *

**..**

—Entiendo tu dolor Harry—, dijo el profesor Dumbledore desde el otro lado del escritorio. Harry, quien estaba sentado frente a él, levantó la vista clavando sus intensos ojos verdes en los azules del director.

—No, no la entiende. Aun cuando sé que está utilizando _Legeremancia _conmigo, no entiende nada de lo que estoy sintiendo. Su poder no alcanza a conocer el dolor de mi corazón—. Una vez que terminó de hablar se puso en pie y caminó hasta el marco de la ventana.

Por varios minutos estuvieron en silencio hasta que Harry preguntó mientras giraba a ver al anciano profesor, — ¿Sabe quien le hizo esto?

El director se tomó su tiempo para contestar. Parecía mas cansado, acabado y triste de lo que jamás se le hubiera visto. —No.

Harry bufó antes de replicar, — ¿Ni siquiera entrando en su mente logró ver quien fue el maldito bastardo que le hizo esto a mi Luna?

—La señorita Lovegood Harry— al chico no le gustó el modo en que el director le recalcó el "Lovegood"—estaba en tal estado de conmoción que era imposible que articulara una fase completa. Y no, aun usando _Legeremancia_ fue imposible ver, ya que en su mente no había nada que ver.

Harry frunció en ceño ante las palabras del director. — ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

—Que para la señorita Lovegood lo que vivió jamás pasó. Ha borrado todo recuerdo de su conciente. Ahora esos momentos son un punto blanco en su memoria.

..

* * *

..

—Buenos días.

Era Peter.

"_Podría partirle la cara en este justo instante. Molerlo a golpes y dejarle bien en claro que Hermione es mía._ –Porque si, a pesar de sus resistencias, de negarse a aceptar sus sentimientos, de una cosa estaba seguro, sea lo que sea, Hermione Granger era suya y no permitiría que NADIE, y mucho menos el idiota que ahora estaba frente a él, se le acercara—_Borrar esa sonrisa de un solo puñetazo, hacerlo desaparecer con un simple movimiento de varita o hacer que su cuerpo experimente el dolor mas intenso que ser pudiera imaginar" _

Estos eran los justos pensamientos de Draco Malfoy en el momento en que Peter Cold llegó ante él. Theo se había hecho a un lado quedando a izquierda del rubio. Aunque su semblante no lo demostrara, era una aversión muy particular la que ese chico le provocaba. Él había dañado a Pansy, la hirió frente a sus narices y aún no había hecho nada para cobrárselo.

Pero cualquiera con tres dedos de frente sabría que pelearse en medio del Gran Comedor, con todos lo alumnos y maestros en él, era una soberana estupidez; todos excepto Draco Malfoy.

Pero el castaño no fue el único que notó el instinto asesino en Draco, también Pansy lo hizo. Y leyendo casi con precisión la furia escondida en su mirada, sabía que tenía que hacer algo antes de que Peter Cold dejara de existir. El lograr que ese chico se alejara del rubio era prioridad de fuerza mayor.

—Hola Cold que…. ¡Ay lo siento mucho! ¡Que tonta!—. Pansy se había puesto de pie intempestivamente girando su cuerpo hacia Peter con un vaso de zumo de calabaza en la mano y con la más grande de las intenciones, tiró todo su contenido sobre el uniforme del chico. —No fue mi intención la verdad—. Si, si lo fue pero sus grandes dotes de actriz hacían que el chico realmente le creyera.

Pansy sacó un pañuelo de entre sus ropas y se lo ofreció al chico. —Gracias—dijo Peter aceptando el trozo de tela y comenzaba a secar sus ropas. — Si, sé que no fue tu intención, descuida. Iré a cambiarme—. Desvió su mirada hacia Draco y Theo quienes no despegaban los ojos de él. —Malfoy, Nott, no vemos luego—, después volvió con Pansy. Inclinó la cabeza ante ella y con una última sonrisa en los labios se fue del lugar hasta que su imagen dejó de ser visible para las tres serpientes.

Pansy inmediatamente giró so cuerpo hacia sus amigos mirándoles amenazadoramente y con la peor de las expresiones se dirigió a ambos chicos. —Si lo que querían era hacerlo carbón por mi no hay ningún problema, pero la próxima vez sean menos imbéciles y háganlo donde nadie los vea.

Draco y Theo parecían haber vuelto en si después de la regañiza de su amiga. La miraban sorprendidos con los ojos bien abiertos.

—No seas exagerada Pansy nosotros no…—decía Theo hasta que la mano de Pansy se levantó ante él en señal de silencio.

—Me importa una mierda lo que tengas…tengan…—volteo a ver a Draco quien hacía ademanes que querer hablar, —…que decir. Me voy a clase—. Esto fue todo lo que dijo antes de dar media vuelta y salir del lugar.

Draco y Theo se quedaron un rato en silencio mirando como la espalda y larga cabellera de la chica se perdían después de cruzar las puertas del Gran Comedor.

—Vaya creo que se enojo—dijo Theo mientras se tocaba la nuca.

Draco no contestó, solo lo miró muy intensamente como diciendo "Cierra el pico", después tomó su tunica que descansaba en el asiento y al igual que Pansy abandonó el lugar.

— ¡Bien vete! ¡Váyanse los dos! ¡Comeré solo!—luego se dejó caer sobre su asiento y continuó comiéndose el gran tazón de cereales que ahora estaban aguados y con un aspecto realmente feo. — ¿Y tu qué mierdas ves?—le dijo encabronado a un niño de segundo que lo miraba curioso.

El niño con cara de terror solo movió su cabeza rápidamente de un lado a otro y bajó la mirada hacia su desayuno.

..

* * *

..

Hermione se encontraba sentada junto a Ron apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del chico mientras que del otro, lado Ginny se aferraba fuertemente al brazo del pelirrojo al tiempo que enterraba el rostro contra su duro pecho.

Él moviéndose un poco acercó los labios hacia la cabeza de su hermana y le plantó ahí un beso; Hermione al notar que se separó ligeramente de ella, se repegó mas a él en busca de la momentánea tranquilidad que el estar junto a Ron le brindaba. El pelirrojo como respuesta estiró sus brazos y mientras que con el izquierdo rodeaba a su hermana por los hombros con el derecho tomó fuertemente a Hermione por la cintura.

—Vamos pónganse de pie las dos—dijo Ron después de un rato. Se había soltado de ellas delicadamente y ahora ya de pie, les ofrecía sus brazos a las chicas para que hicieran lo mismo. Ambas lo miraron confundidas.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó Ginny.

—Porque las acompañaré a la sala común. Deben de dormir un rato. Las dos—repuso al ver que Hermione iba a replicar.

Las dos chicas se pusieron de pie y se tomaron de brazo de Ron, Ginny a su izquierda y Hermione a la derecha. Ron levantó las cejas sorprendido.

— ¿Qué?—dijo Hermione.

—Es que no pensé que me fueran a hacer caso…

—No te emociones hermanito.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—preguntó contrariado una vez que abandonaron el Gran Comedor.

—Que dejaremos que nos acompañes hasta la sala común pero no para dormir sino para cambiarnos de ropa y ponernos el uniforme— Fue Hermione la que contestó. —No pienso perderme la clase de DCAO.

—Ni yo pociones. ¿Quieres que Snape me pulverice o qué?

Ron se encogió de hombros. —Está bien. Como quieran.

..

—Buenos días profesor ¿Podemos pasar?—preguntó Hermione desde el marco de la puerta. Junto a ella Ron se miraba las uñas.

Bill quien esta escribiendo información en la pizarra giró su cuerpo al escuchar la voz de la chica. Y después de brindarle una sonrisa que Hermione le devolvió, contestó: —Pasen y tomen asiento.

Mientras ambos leones cruzaban el aula por el pasillo central ninguno pudo evitar voltear hacia sus costados en busca de un par de serpientes. Ron encontró a quien buscaba; a Pansy quien sentada junto a Theo, le lanzaba una discreta pero significativa miraba con la que preguntaba "¿Qué sucedió"? mientras tanto él le contestaba con otra "Luego te explico". Ella solo asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

Pero Hermione no. Ella no encontró ningún par de ojos grises que ver. Ni un solo destello de aquel cabello rubio que solo horas antes acariciara entre sus dedos. Contrariada y más confundida que antes tomó asiento hasta delante de la clase junto a Ron.

..

A cada momento miraba su reloj de pulsera, mentándole su madre al dios del tiempo por no hacer que éste pasara más rápido y rezándole a Merlín porque le ayudara a soportar los tres minutos de clases que le quedaban. Necesitaba salir de ahí y buscar a Draco.

Cinco, cuatro….

—Vamos, vamos, porquería avanza….

….Tres…..Dos….

— ¡Vamos!—…..Uno. Timbre. — ¡Si!—Sin siquiera esperar a que el profesor Weasley terminara de hablar tomó sus cosas y presurosa salió disparada hacia la puerta.

— ¡Hermione! ¡Ey Mione! ¿A dónde….—gritaba Ron tratando de alcanzarla. Ya se encontraba en el pasillo cuando una voz que él conocía muy bien lo interrumpió.

— ¿Se te ha perdido algo Weasley?

Ron giró su cuerpo hasta quedar de frente con quien le hablaba. —No necesariamente Parkinson…Aunque si es así ya lo encontraré después….en el piso perdido como a las ocho de la noche…

Pansy levantó una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos. —Talvez y con un poco de suerte. Hasta luego Weasley.

Ron la miró partir mientras mormuraba para sí mismo: —Si talvez con un poco de suerte.

..

* * *

..

—Biblioteca no. Gran Comedor no. Pasillos no. ¿Dónde te metiste?—se preguntaba Hermione mientras se tocaba el adolorido costado izquierdo y las gotas de sudor corrían por su frente. — ¡El Lago! ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida?—dijo mientras se golpeaba la frente. Entonces obligó a sus piernas a moverse rápidamente y dirigirse hacia aquel lugar.

Perdió la cuenta de las veces que tocó el suelo en aquella carrera. Se caía y se volvía a levantar, se sacudía las rodillas llenas de tierra y seguía corriendo. Nunca en su vida un camino se le había hecho tan largo.

No llegaba a comprender el por qué de esa necesidad de verlo. Talvez era por eso mismo, porque era una necesidad. Porque debía, tenía que mirarlo. Volver a sentirlo cerca, volver a sentirse entre sus brazos. Notar como se aferraba a su cintura, como su calida y adictiva respiración le acariciaba la mejilla. Que le hablara, que la tocara.

Era curioso como se podía llegar a sentir tan protegida estando a su lado. Cuando se enteró de lo de Luna, lo más que deseó fue que él estuviera con ella. Y cuando Peter llegó y se sentó junto a ella acomodándola contra su cuerpo, cerraba los ojos y se imaginaba que era él, que era Draco. Pero era imposible, Peter no olía como él, no se sentía como él. No calmaba su pena ni aminoraba su dolor.

Y ahora corría como enajenada hacia él. Solo faltaba un par de metros para llegar hasta aquel lugar en el que ya varios encuentros entre ellos se habían dado. Quien diría que desde aquella vez en que él la besó en ese mismo lugar regresarían una y otra vez. Conciente o inconcientemente no importaba, siempre volvían justo como en estos instantes. Hermione frenó bruscamente su rápido andar. Draco se encontraba ahí, de pie y de espaldas a ella. En una mano sostenía un puñado de pequeñas piedras mientras que con la otra las lanzaba al lago haciendo que éstas rebotaran limpiamente en las tranquilas aguas.

Se quedó un momento muy quieta en donde estaba contemplándolo en silencio.

Sus cabellos lacios y rubios se alzaban rebeldes a causa del viento; Draco de vez en cuando hacía la cabeza hacia un lado despejando un mechón de su rostro. La camisa blanca y pulcra del uniforme se encontraba totalmente abierta y fuera del pantalón; es por eso que el frío aire del lugar jugaba con ella haciéndola ondear a sus costados, colándose por debajo de ella, elevándola lo suficiente como para apreciar su espalda, sus afiladas caderas, su fuerte torso. La tunica del colegio descansaba solo a unos metros de él, junto a sus zapatos y los calcetines. Draco estaba descalzo y de cuando en cuando movía los pies enterrando los dedos en la fresca tierra del lugar.

Siempre lo supo, pero hasta ahora podía aceptarlo, él era hermoso. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo haciendo que su corazón brincara desbocado en su pecho. Como ansiaba acercarse hasta él, rodearle con sus brazos a la altura del abdomen y acomodar su mejilla contra la fuerte y blanca espalda. Escuchar, sentir sus latidos tan cerca de ella, acariciarle solo con la punta de los dedos el fuerte pecho y notar extasiada como suspiraba con sus carisias. Que una vez cerca de él, le dijera que todo saldría bien-porque si Draco así lo decía ella le creería, mas que a Ron, mas que a su propia razón-. Que lo vivido horas atrás no fue tan solo un sueño, que fue un momento; algo de los dos que se había colado demasiado en su sistema como lo había hecho en el de ella. Y que no haría nada para impedir que se volviera a repetir, porque necesitaba que ocurriera de nuevo. Estar juntos, sentirse. Ser uno y seguir siendo ellos.

Con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y sintiendo como si miles de mariposas revolotearan en su estomago, dio un paso hacia Draco acortando la distancia que los separaba. Pero solo logró dar un paso, antes de que diera un segundo la voz de Draco la detuvo.

—Vete. No quiero hablarte, no quiero verte, no quiero oírte—. No había girado para mirarla. No era conveniente. No si quería seguir siendo él, si quería seguir conservándose a sí mismo. Porque sabía que solo bastaba una mirada, una sonrisa por parte de ella y el Draco que por muchos años se empeñó en ser desaparecería, solo por ella.

La sonrisa de Hermione se borró en el acto al tiempo que una amarga sensación le escocía la garganta, corría por su esófago hasta alcanzar su estomago provocando que su interior se retorciera dolorosamente.

Con una enorme opresión en el pecho, se dispuso a hablar rogándoles a los dioses que eso que dijo Draco no fuese lo que realmente quería decir.

—Draco ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me…?

—Porque quiero—. Él continuaba de espaldas a ella.

Hermione negó moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro. —No, no puedes. ¿Qué diablos te sucede? ¿Por qué me hablas así? ¿Qué ya se te olvidó donde estuvimos anoche, lo que pasó entre nosotros? Creí que…

"_Eres una maldita hipócrita Granger, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan hipócrita? ¿Cómo?"_

—Precisamente. La recuerdo muy bien y es gracias a ello me he dado cuenta que no mereces la pena. Fue bueno, no te lo puedo negar. Buena para pasar el rato, pero no mas.

"_No, no, no. No es cierto. Él miente. Draco miente ¡Miente!" —_ Mientes…. ¡Mírame maldito idiota! Gírate y dímelo a la cara, mirándome a los ojos porque no te creo ni una mierda—. Pero él no se giraba, se mantenía en la misma posición. Mas quieto que nunca. — ¡Te he dicho que me mires!—. Se había acercado presurosa hasta él y tomándolo sorpresivamente por el brazo lo obligó a girarse hasta que ambos quedaron frente a frente.

Silencio.

Todo entre los dos era silencio.

Por varios segundos que parecieron horas se dedicaron a mirarse directamente a los ojos. Intentado descubrirse, encontrar una parte de ellos en los ojos del otro.

Los hermosos y penetrantes orbes grises de Draco le taladraban el alma. Miles y miles de sensaciones se reflejaban en ellas, una siempre contraria a la otra. Intentaba, traba con el alma de entender, de comprender. Algo en su corazón le decía que el chico le mentía, que las palabras que le dijo no eran reales, que no las sentía; pero aun así era innegable el hecho de que algo no estaba bien. ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué?

—Mientes. No te lo estoy preguntando, es una afirmación. Mientes. Tú no piensas eso, no—dijo llena de convicción.

Entonces lo entendió, ahí, sin mediar palabra, sin un mayor contacto que el de la mano que ella aún mantenía sobre el brazo del chico. Y fue cuando no supo si reír de felicidad, de llorar de frustración o de darle la mas grande de las palizas a aquel guapo rubio por ser tan reverendamente idiota. Al final decidió mantenerse serena, ni reír, ni llorar y por supuesto nada de golpes

—Tú estas celoso…celoso por Peter. Me viste ésta mañana cuando llegué con él al Gran Comedor y te dieron….

— ¡Mierda Granger cállate!—. ¿Cómo ella, cómo…? Era increíble. Si ya no podía guardarse los sentimientos para sí mismo… ¿Qué le quedaba?—Quítame tus manos de encima—decía mientras con la mejor expresión de repugnancia se alejaba bruscamente de ella.

Hermione retrocedió.

¿Cuánto podían llegar a doler las palabras cuando quien las dice es ese de quien menos las esperas?

Ya había olvidado como era el sentirse empequeñecida ante su presencia, la coraza que armó alrededor de ella para protegerse ya no existía. Él mismo la había derribado, poco a poco. Con diminutos pero certeros golpes que la fueron desquebrajando, formando pequeñas fisuras en toda su estructuras hasta que un día sin mas, se derrumbó por completo.

Ahora no tenía defensas, era vulnerable ante él.

— ¿A caso fuiste tan ingenua para creer que lo de anoche fue tan importante en mi vida como para que después YO te celara? Tks, tks, tks—dijo mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro y una sonrisa despreciativa enmarcaba su rostro—te equivocas Granger, no fue nada. Como la pasé contigo la pude haber pasado con otra y mejor.

Hermione temblaba de furia, de frustración, de dolor. No quería llorar ante sus palabras, sobre todo porque sentía, porque sabía que él mentía. Lo podía ver en sus ojos, mas que de ningún otro, ella podía ver a través de ellos. ¿Entonces por qué la lastimaba como lo estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué mentía?

—Por mi puedes hacer lo que quieras con quien quieras. Ya sea con el imbécil de Cold o con cualquier otro, no me interesa, solo mantente alejada de mi—. Cuando terminó de hablar con un movimiento de varita atrajo sus cosas hasta sus manos y tras despedirse de Hermione con un gesto burlón se dispuso a alejarse de ahí.

Pero ella no se lo permitiría.

— ¡Cobarde! ¡Eres un reverendo idiota! ¡Un estúpido engreído, ególatra de mierda que solo piensa en sí mismo, que no ve mas allá de lo que su encogido cerebro se lo permite!

Hermione gritaba a todo pulmón dejando salir todo lo que en su interior se acumulaba. Draco al escucharla gritar detuvo su caminar mas no se giró a mirarla. — ¡Un imbécil al que me gustaría odiar con todas mis fuerzas, pero no puedo!— Ante estas palabras el cuerpo de Draco se tensó y muy lentamente volteó a mirarla. Ella estaba solo a un par de metros por detrás de él. El rostro rojo, los ojos hinchados y el cabello mas alborotado que. Nunca. —Y no tienes ni una idea de lo mucho que daría para que no fuera así, para volver a sentir lo que sentía por ti hace tan solo unos meses. Nada, no sentir nada.

Él, ya no pudiendo contenerse mas, tiró por ahí las cosas que llevaba en las manos, se acercó hasta ella y tomándola por los hombros la acercó hasta él. Cerró los ojos por una milésima de segundo, permitiéndose aspirar el delicioso aroma a caramelo que el cuerpo de Hermione despedía. Pero solo fue un momento, un efímero instante, casi al mismo tiempo se repuso. Entonces la miró con algo que intentaba ser odio, la sintió con el desprecio que él se obligaba a sentir, pero que no era real. Clavaba su mirada gris y fría en ella, y comportándose lo más masoquistamente que nunca jamás se había comportado, juntó lo más posible sus rostros, provocándose, provocándola, forzando a sus alientos a que se mezclaran.

La sentía temblar en sus brazos, como su corazón acelerado retumbaba en su pecho. Como instintivamente se pegaba más a él, como buscaba su boca.

—Por favor Granger, no te hagas la victima conmigo. Se muy bien que estas mintiendo, porque de no ser así, no habrías corrido a los brazos de Cold. Si dijeras la verdad, si realmente la dijeras y estuvieras consiente de ella, sabrías que no tienes derecho a acercarte a nadie más que no sea yo. Sabrías que no tienes permitido que otro te toque, que otro de abrase, que otro de bese. Nadie, solo yo. Pero no lo sabes porque eres una hipócrita, una maldita mentirosa.

Entonces Hermione no lo pudo soportar más. Repasando las opciones que tenía cuando descubrió que Draco estaba celoso, es decir llorar, reír o golpearlo, optó por ésta última. Ella era total y completamente conciente que de nada valdría, no cumpliría su propósito principal que era desbaratarlo a golpes-vamos que el rubio le saca mas de una cabeza, el condenado era tan alto como Ron, no mas fuerte que él, pero si lo suficiente como para detenerla con una mano en la espalda-pero por lo menos podría descargar un poco su furia, su dolor.

— ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Un estúpido! ¡Un imbécil!—con cada palabra el puño cerrado de Hermione se estrellaba contra el pecho del chico al tiempo que su furia aumentaba de intensidad. Draco hacía muy poco para detenerla. — Él estuvo ahí conmigo si, fue él quien trató de calmar mi dolor, fue él, Peter quien se sentó a mi lado y limpió mis lágrimas, pero ¡Por Merlín que habría dado lo que sea por que fueras TÚ! ¡Porque fueran tus brazos los que me sostuvieran, porque fueran tus palabras las que calmaran mi alma! ¡No hubo un momento en el que no deseé que tu calido aliento me acariciara el rostro, porque….!—. Entonces las energías la abandonaron dejándola caer al suelo. Draco, quien la sostenía por las muñecas, se mantuvo de pie frente a ella sin soltarla.

Un sentimiento desconocido se adueñó del corazón de Draco. No sabía de qué iba, incierto y poderoso lo impulsaba a inclinarse frente a ella, a tomar ahora con delicadeza aquellas manos entre las suyas, besarlas con ternura y calmar de alguna u otra manera el dolor de Hermione. Porque más que nada en este mundo, la aplastante verdad de que haría lo que fuera por no verla sufrir, por saberla protegida y a salvo de todo daño, controlaba sus acciones.

Y desconocedor como lo es ahora, Draco Malfoy no tiene idea de que ese mismo sentimiento es el que lo llevará a causarle el más grande dolor, ignorante de que será él mismo, en el cumplimiento de ese promesa que inconcientemente se ha hecho y le ha hecho a ella, el que le destrozará la vida, todo por protegerla…Aunque después sea él mismo el encargado de reconstruirla.

Hermione cerró lo ojos al sentir lo labios de Draco tocar su piel. Instintivamente un suspiro se escapó de su boca y una intensa y arrolladora sensación surcó su cuerpo. Sin abrir los ojos habló.

—Pero sé que es imposible. Lo sé muy bien. La gente no lo entendería, ni Harry ni Ron lo entenderían. ¿Cómo podrían si ni siquiera yo lo hago? Desde que te dejé esta madrugada no ha habido ni un solo instante en el que no deseara estar contigo. Estaba tan cansada que lo único que quería era descansar, dormir por mucho, mucho tiempo pero la necesidad de verte fue mayor. Fui la clase de DCAO pensando que te encontraría ahí, aunque solo fuera de lejos, sabía que el mirarte me daría fuerzas para continuar, pero no estabas.

Entonces Hermione abrió los ojos clavando sus grandes orbes castañas en las grises de Draco. Bruscamente se soltó de él levantándose intempestivamente. Él hizo lo mismo. —No estabas y ¿sabes qué? no quiero que estés. Ya no. Ahora soy yo quien te dice que no vales la pena. No necesito a alguien como tú en mi vida. No sino puedes confiar en mi. Vete pero si bien lejos Draco Malfoy.

Sin darle oportunidad de replica al rubio, Hermione Grander se alejó rápidamente del lugar. Y mientras caminaba muy de prisa cerraba fuertemente los ojos en un intento por contener las lágrimas. Pero le fue imposible, una vez sabiéndose fuera de la vista de Draco se desplomó sobre el embarrado suelo.

Varios metros de ahí, el rubio Slytherin clavaba tan fuertemente las uñas contra sus palmas que de éstas la sangre comenzaba a surgir. Esta fue la primera de varias veces que rompería la promesa se no hacerla sufrir.

..

* * *

..

En la vida de Draco Malfoy se podían contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que se había sentido como un verdadero idiota. Se conocía tan bien a sí mismo que era plenamente conciente de sus capacidades, pero no era tonto, también conocía sus debilidades. –Que según él era pocas, no por nada era Draco Malfoy-. Sabía que era astuto, muy inteligente, mucho más que la mayoría de las personas. Era atractivo a más no poder, podía esconder sus emociones al cien por ciento y contaba con la asombrosa habilidad de manejar a quienes se encontraban a su alrededor a su conveniencia. De una u otra forma ÉL siempre se salía con la suya.

Siempre así había sido, él no tenía conocimiento de que pudiera ser de otra manera. Si hay algo que Narcisa y Lucius Malfoy se merecen es una gran ovación por haber criado a tan grandioso ejemplar de hombre- léase Draco Malfoy-.

Entre los dos le inculcaron, hasta la medula, hasta que en cada una de sus millones de neuronas quedara bien en claro, lo grande que él era.

Ante muchos era un témpano de hielo, una mascara de frialdad que siempre mostraba la misma expresión de superioridad y magnificencia. Porque, para qué negarlo, era superior y era magnifico. Solo muy pocas personas tenían el _privilegio_ de conocer, talvez no al cien por ciento pero si mucho mas que otros, al verdadero Draco Malfoy. ¡Ey! mira que también estos se pueden contar con los dedos de una mano; Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, sus padres, Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy y él mismo. Porque, volvemos a lo mismo, la clave de todo esta en conocerse a si mismo.

Y él, Draco Malfoy _creía_, repito, _creía_ conocerse muy bien.

Por lo tanto también era plenamente conciente de sus desventajas…..Veamos ¿qué desventajas puede tener alguien como él?

¿El orgullo extremo, ese que raya en lo increíble se podía considerar desventaja?

Si le preguntan a él, contestaría que no- solo por el simple hecho de que él mismo lo es, aunque muchas veces se pregunta si será correcto encontrar tal grado de perfección en el orgullo- Éste te puede llevar a grandes cosas si … pero también podría hacer que pierdas otra… ¿o no?

Perder…curiosa palabra….muy pocas veces había perdido en su vida….resten las veces que Harry Potter le ganó sobre una escoba así como las veces que Hermione Granger lo hizo en las notas….si quitabas eso, él no había perdido nunca.

Perdedor…él no era eso para nada. El perder era una de las pocas cosas que Lucius Malfoy no le había enseñado…"Un Malfoy nunca pierde" ¡Ja y un cuerno que!

"_Dímelo ahora padre"_

A ver otro defecto entre el mar de perfección…. ¿El ser por naturaleza desconfiado era un defecto?

No, otra vez si se lo preguntaban diría que no. Es decir no puedes andar por la vida creyendo que todo mundo es virgencita y riega las flores…. ¿O si?...NO, no se puede porque en algún momento, nunca sabes cual-él es grande si, pero tampoco lo sabe todo -alguien te traicionará. Y cuando eso suceda él, un Malfoy en pleno debe de estar preparado…Así que en conclusión, no, la desconfianza no era un defecto.

El ser un…. ¿cuales fueron las palabras de Hermione?...A si…. ¿El ser un ególatra engreído era un defecto?...No, no y no. Si los demás idiotas no eran concientes de sus capacidades no era su problema. Él tenía muy en claro todas sus virtudes, no era ningún Hufflepuff humilde o un Gryffindor asquerosamente noble…No, él era Slytherin y por lo tanto se encontraba en la cúspide de la cadena alimenticia que representaba el colegio-porque aun en la escuela y todo, el hombre no deja de ser un animal…es una constante pelea por la supervivencia del mas fuerte-Y él junto con una par de dignos Slytherin-dícese Nott y Parkinson-eran las mas grandes, fuertes, inteligentes, astutas y hermosas serpientes-aunque él lo era mas que Theo y Pansy juntos, pero eso era algo que los otros dos no necesitaban saber-.

Entonces le seguimos…. ¿El ser muy, pero muy egoísta era un defecto? En esto Draco Malfoy no puede decir que no…. ¿O si? ¿El ser posesivo? ¿El ser endemoniadamente celoso?

Egoísta no, lo que era suyo, era suyo. Posesivo tampoco, solo marcaba y dejaba muy en claro lo que le pertenecía y lo que no. ¿Celoso? , Si, esto si que era un ENORME defecto. Lo admitía, lo aceptaba y le reventaba la madre el hacerlo. No por el hecho de ser un celoso sino por todo lo que implicaba celar a alguien, y sobre todo por ese alguien, que no era otra que "La Granger".

Cada una de las acciones, de las decisiones que a lo largo de sus diecisiete-casi dieciocho- años fueron tomadas, se encontraban antecedidas por un concienzudo análisis. Todo a su alrededor, cada movimiento, lo sabía perfectamente controlado. A él no le gustaban las sorpresas. Si en este mundo que tuvo el gran regalo de verlo nacer había algo que él odiaba era el no saber. Lo detestaba. Desde que tenía uso de razón, jamás le había gustado esa molesta sensación que se formaba en su pecho cuando no obtenía las respuestas que quería escuchar, no le agradaba para nada que le escondieran información.

Y cada vez que dicha sensación lo llenaba justo como lo estaba haciendo ahora, ¡Cuidado el mundo de cruzarse en el camino de un Draco Malfoy emputecido!

Tres niños de primero, uno de tercero y un par de séptimo curso ya habían sufrido las consecuencias. Es por esa justa razón que la gran mayoría….bueno pues, todos los integrantes Slytherin optaron por dejarlo solo. Ahora, ya cerca de las diez de la noche, después de haberse saltado todas las clases y de no haber asistido ni a la comida ni a la cena, se encontraba el solo y su alma atormentada en uno de los tantos sillones de la Sala Común, frente a un fuego rojo que se le antojaba insoportable y el cabello despeinado cayendo sobre su frente.

Hasta el más aristocrático de los seres humanos tiene derecho de sentirme como la mierda algún día y aunque esos días en la vida de Draco Malfoy eran casi inexistentes hoy era uno de ellos.

Y la hermosa pelinegra que iba entrando al lugar, no pasaría por alto el curioso aspecto de uno de sus mejores amigos.

— ¡Merlín Draco te ves horrible!— dijo una vez parada frente a él.

Draco levantó la vista después de haber estado viendo la misma mancha en la esquina superior derecha de la chimenea por más de una hora. Pansy lo miraba desde su altura con una mezcla de curiosidad, pena y burla en los ojos. Los brazos cruzados y una sutil y casi imperceptible sonrisa en los labios.

—Y tú te ves todo el tiempo y yo no te digo nada así que no jodas y piérdete—después de esto aquella mancha volvió a cobrar un inusitado interés.

Pansy curveó sus cejas. —Y dime ¿Quién rompió tu varita?—Draco solo bufó. La chica viendo que no le sacaría mucho a su amigo y tras dejar salir todo el aire de sus pulmones fue a sentarse con las piernas cruzadas sobre la mullida alfombra verde, justo delante de Draco. — ¿Qué te sucede?

Él no respondía.

— ¿Draco?—repitió exasperada. — ¡Draco! ¡Por Morgana contéstame!—. La chica se encontraba a punto de la histeria. Si hubiese estado de pie seguramente estaría golpeando el suelo con la punta de su fino zapato como suele hacerlo cada vez que se enoja o la ataca uno de sus tantos berrinches de niña caprichosa. Berrinches que obviamente no hace frente a Draco, él no los soporta, además que nunca logra nada con el chico, él simplemente la ignora hasta que se le pasa el coraje; es el pobre -y no tan pobre- Theo quien tiene que lidiar con ella….Theo y más recientemente Ronald Weasley.

— ¡Draco!, ¡mierda contéstame!

—Él y todo el que pase por el pasillo de afuera, hasta ahí se escuchan tus gritos Pansy—. Theodore Nott entraba al lugar muy despreocupadamente, como si fuera algo de todos los días que Pansy le gritara a todo el mundo. Bueno, si era de todos los días que ella le gritara a todo el mundo pero no solía hacerlo con Draco Malfoy. Y lo más curiosos de todo es que el mismo Draco no hiciera nada por impedir que ella lo siguiera haciendo. Cuando Theo llegó hasta ellos, con una manzana verde en la mano y una expresión de desconcierto en el rostro al ver el estado en el que estaba su amigo comprendió el porque del escándalo de la chica. Con solo una miraba bastó para que Pansy entendiera su pregunta: "¿Qué rayos le pasa?"

Ella se encogió de hombros antes de contestar. —No lo se, está así desde que entré. Solo me ha dirigido la palabra para decirme que me veo fea todos los días y que me pierda.

Theo a diferencia de su amiga sabía que había momentos en los que era mejor dejar a Draco solo con sus pensamientos. Podían pasar horas hasta que el rubio decidiera hablar y él jamás preguntaba, solo esperaba a que fuera el mismo Draco quien se decidiera a hablar; tarde o temprano lo hacía y ya sea él, Pansy o ambos, estaban ahí para escucharlo.

—Déjalo. Ya hablará—. Fue todo lo que dijo, a Pansy no le quedó de otra más que resignarse. Theo recorrió solo unos metros hasta quedar junto a su amiga, inclinó su cuerpo y se tendió cuan largo era sobre la verde alfombra boca arriba. Un brazo bajo su nuca le hacía de almohada mientras que con la otra llevaba la manzana a la boca.

Pansy lo observó por largo rato hasta que decidió acostarse también apoyando la cabeza sobre el duro abdomen de Theo. —Dame—, dijo mientras estiraba una mano en dirección a la manzana de Theo, él como respuesta sacó una navaja y cortó un pequeño trozo que después le dio a la chica.

Poco después Theo rompió el silencio, le hablaba a Pansy pero sabía que Draco, aun estando en el más allá de sus pensamientos, también escuchaba.

—Luna Lovegood se ha ido del colegio. Me enteré esta mañana— dijo mientras empezaba a jugar con la vieja moneda de plata entre sus dedos.

Pansy se tensó ligeramente aun apoyada en el abdomen del chico. — ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Theo se tomó su tiempo para contestar. —Digamos que tengo cierto encanto sobre Madame Pomfrey.

— ¡Chuks Theo!—exclamó la chica mientras rápidamente se sentaba y volteaba a ver de un modo bien raro a Theo, como si de repente el chico se hubiese convertido en un insecto gigante.

Theo aún desde su posición hizo un movimiento de indiferencia con su hombros y mientras dibujaba la mas falsa expresión de inocencia replicó, — ¿Qué?

— ¿Cómo qué que? Es Madame Pomfrey de quien estamos hablando ella es…ella es…vieja.

Theo se incorporó hasta quedar al mismo nivel de la chica. Draco desde su posición los miraba como si ambos fueran parte de una aburridísima comedia. — ¡Ey, cuidado con lo que te imaginas! Detén esa morbosa cabecita y deja de pensar cosas tan podridas. Además no es taaaan vieja.

— ¡Theo!

El chico se rió a carcajada abierta. Draco seguía sin reaccionar. —Ya, ya cálmate es broma— después regresó a su posición original, tendido sobre la alfombra. —Anda déjate de payasadas y ven aquí—dijo mientras se palpaba el abdomen.

Pansy después de rodar los ojos hizo lo que Theo le decía. Una vez acomodada en su antiguo lugar se dispuso a preguntar, —Entonces ¿Nos vas a decir cómo fue que te enteraste?

—Ya te dije, tengo cierta influencia sobre Madame Pomfrey…—Pansy bufó antes de exclamar "Si claro". Theo continuó. —Además de un poco de suerte. Fui a la enfermería para que me diera algo para el dolor de estomago. Creo, no se como lo hizo, pero creo que Cold me puso algo en el desayuno.

—Ajá ¿y luego?

—Me sentí mucho mejor después de la poción gracias.

— ¿Y luego qué pasó, cómo te enteraste de lo de Lovegood?—replicó exasperada.

—Pues que cuando llegué la enfermera andaba de aquí para allá llenando unos formularios debido al traslado de un alumno a San Mungo, y con un poco de mi buen encanto, de mucho de mi encanto, logré sacarle el nombre, Lovegood. ¿Lo que no pude saber fue el por qué?

—Porque abusaron de ella—contestó Pansy sin pensar.

Fue entonces que Draco reaccionó rápidamente, se incorporó en su asiento y se le quedo viendo a Pansy con renovado interés.

Theo también se levantó de su lugar bruscamente obligando a que la chica hiciera lo mismo.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?—preguntó el castaño mirando a Pansy directamente a los ojos. Draco no se perdía ni una sola palabra.

"_Mierda, mierda, mierda" _

Eso era todo lo que Pansy podía pensar. Ella se había enterado porque Ron se lo había dicho, claro no sin antes haber tenido que usar sus mejores armas de persuasión para que lo hiciera. Y no fue porque fuera una cotilla bien consumada-no, en esta ocasión no-sino porque realmente le preocupaba Ronald.

Solo una vez en su vida lo había visto tan consumido por su propia tristeza, tan callado, tan ajeno a la realidad y sumido en sus propios pensamientos y recuerdos-que por lo que ella podía ver en su mirada no eran buenos- y fue cuando "Su amiga Granger" estaba desaparecida. Entonces esa mañana, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante en la clase de DCAO supo que algo no andaba bien, pero jamás de los jamases hubiese esperado tal respuesta por parte del chico. Sintió una opresión muy extraña en su pecho, por un solo instante la respiración se le cortó y a su mente llegaron las imágenes que esa misma mañana habían invadido su mente.

El dolor y la chica rubia llorando en la soledad.

Pero Pansy se repuso mucho antes que Ron pudiese detectar algún cambio en ella. En ese justo instante obligó a su mente a no pensar en lo sucedido auntoconvenciéndose que todo era una mera coincidencia. Nada importaba, solo el que Ronald estuviera bien. Ella solo pudo abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y acomodarlo sobre su pecho permaneciendo en esa posición durante horas hasta que ella tuvo que regresar a su sala común. Y ahora….

"_MIERDA"_

—Te pregunté ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Era innegable la habilidad que el chico tenía para ocultar emociones, porque si bien su rostro y su voz se mantenían de un modo neutral, por dentro estaba encolerizado. No podía evitar sentir un muy alto grado celos porque, sabía, la chica había obtenido la información de una fuente confiable, de alguien muy cercano a Luna y eso reducía el número a cuatro personas, Granger, Potter y los Weasley….Ginny y Ronald Weasley. No era ningún tonto, por más que Pansy se esforzaba por ocultarlo-y vaya que era buena-él intuía que existía algo, no sabía qué, pero había entre su mejor amiga y el "Zanahorio Mayor". Y para cualquiera que llegara conocer los sentimientos de Theo pensaría que el chico está enamorado de su mejor amiga, que la ama, y si la ama pero como eso, como amiga y era justo por eso que Theo no iba a permitir que nadie la dañara, ni siquiera por amor.

—Pues tú no eres el único que tiene su encanto Theo—fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. Tenía que buscarse una salida, y pronto.

—Pues al menos que hubieses tenido que desplegar tus encantos con Dumbledore, porque aparte de Pomfrey, él era el único que lo sabía…él y….

Pero su hablar se vio interrumpido al notar como Draco se ponía rápidamente en pie. Pansy y él giraron rápidamente el rostro para mirarlo.

Draco subía como endemoniado las escaleras que llevaban a su dormitorio y tan solo segundos después volvía con su_ Nimbus_ fuertemente sujeta en una mano. Pasó por enfrente de Theo y Pansy, cruzó la sala común y después desapareció tras un sonoro portazo que resonó en el lugar.

— ¿Pero que le sucede?—preguntó Pansy con genuino interés, olvidándose por un momento de que estaba a punto de ser descubierta por Theo.

Theo, aún con la mirada fija en la gruesa puerta de madera contestó, —Creo tener una idea.

Se formó entre los dos un profundo silencio, silencio que Pansy rompió cuando inesperadamente exclamó "Me voy a la cama"

Cuando Theo giró su cuerpo para enfrentarla, solo el cabello negro de la chica alcanzó a mirar, su dueña se perdía entre las sombras del pasillo que la llevarían a su dormitorio.

Una vez más Pansy Parkinson la había librado.

..

* * *

..

—Harry debes de descansar. Dormir un poco—decía Hermione mientras tomaba la mano de su amigo entra las suyas. El ojiverde, sentado en la orilla de la ventana con la mirada perdida no contestó. —Harry, por favor dime algo, háblame.

—Les traje algo de comer—. La pelirroja Ginny Weasley acababa de entrar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, entre sus manos una servilleta con comida.

Hermione quien se encontraba sentada junto a Harry levantó la mirada al escucharla hablar.

—Gracias—dijo mientras le brindaba una sonrisa y tomaba el bulto de comida que Ginny le tendía. La verdad era que ni ella ni Harry habían ido a cenar. Ninguno de los dos tuvo ánimos, aunque fuera por diferente motivos.

Harry llevaba todo el día en aquella posición. No había ido a ninguna clase y después de que abandonara el despacho del director en la mañana, se dirigió directamente a su sala común, se sentó en aquel lugar y desde ese momento no había articulado palabra, ni una sola.

El caso con Hermione era diferente, y si, aunque se sentía acongojada por lo sucedido con su amiga Luna, el dolor que Draco le había causado con sus palabras hirientes y su actitud aún le laceraba el alma.

Era mas intenso, quemante, como una lanza desgarrándole desde adentro. Cuando se fue de aquel lugar con el deseo de no volver a verlo jamás y tras llorar por largo rato, se dirigió al castillo y en modo automático sobrevivió a ese día. Pero al final, después de mucho fingir, después de tratar por todo los medios de superar y olvidarlo, el cansancio tanto físico como mental pudo con ella. Se saltó la última clase y se refugió entre las paredes de su habitación. Poco después decidió que no podía continuar así. Se repitió una y otra vez que tenía razón, que Draco Malfoy no valía la pena, que no valía ni una sola de sus lágrimas y mucho menos el que ella esté encerrada en su habitación llorando como Magdalena. Limpiándose fervientemente las lágrimas salió de su refugio y fue en busca de su amigo Harry. Mas no tuvo que buscarlo mucho, nada mas bajar las escaleras lo vio. Mientras se acercaba hasta él, notó que varias personas no le quitaban la vista de encima a su amigo y, cuando le faltaba solo un poco para llegar hasta él, Lavander Brown se antepuso a ella cortándole el camino.

— ¿Qué es lo que tiene Harry, Hermione? Nos tiene muy preocupadas—dijo la chica con cara de congoja mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho en actitud dramática.

"_Reverenda chismosa, si claro mucho te ha de preocupar"_

—Ha estado así desde mucho rato—continuó la chica—no se ha movido ni un centímetro.

Hermione le echó una rápida ojeada a su amigo antes de contestar—No lo se Lavander y si te quietas del camino talvez llegue mas pronto hasta él y averigüe que le pasa a MI amigo, así que con permiso—. Y haciendo a un lado a la chica con un ligero-no tan ligero-golpe en el hombro la quitó de su paso.

Y nada había cambiando desde hacía casi dos horas, el chico continuaba en la misma actitud.

— ¿No sabes donde esta Ron?—le preguntó Hermione a Ginny al tiempo que ésta ultima se sentaba a su lado.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza. —Justo cuando terminó la cena salió disparado y no me dijo a donde iba…. ¡Ah míralo! Ahí viene.

El pelirrojo en ese justo instante entraba al lugar dirigiéndose directamente hasta ellas.

— ¿Dónde estabas?—le preguntó Ginny.

Pero como si la chica no hubiese preguntado nada, él la ignoró e hizo su propia pregunta— ¿No ha reaccionado?—, se refería claro está a Harry.

Hermione y Ginny menearon la cabeza. Luego la castaña contestó. —Lavander me dijo que ya llevaba bastante tiempo así y de eso hace casi dos horas.

—Lleva así todo el día, desde que salió del despacho de Dumbledore está mañana—Hermione lo miró con el seño fruncido. —Después de que curiosamente casi te escapaste de la clase de DCAO vine hasta aquí buscando a Harry y él ya estaba así.

La castaña no pudo evitar sentirse mal, se había olvidado de su amigo. Se había comportado egoístamente pensando solo en ella, olvidado que el dolor que Harry era aun mayor y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera lo había notado cuando, por la tarde, pasó por aquel lugar. Y es que iba tan furiosa, triste, llorosa que le fue imposible ver algo más que el borroso suelo que pisaba.

—Pues si lleva así todo el día creo que deberías de llevártelo a descansar. Necesita dormir un poco—dijo Ginny mientras clavaba sus ojos miel en Harry, Hermione y Ron hicieron lo mismo.

Ron no dijo nada, solo asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Se acercó hasta su amigo, se inclinó y tomando firmemente a Harry lo levantó para iniciar el camino hacia su dormitorio.

—Vamos Harry tienes que descansar—decía mientras conducía a su amigo.

Harry no contestó, él dejaba que Ron lo llevara a donde sea. Total para él ya nada importaba. Lord Voldemort podría hacer con él lo que quisiera, el mundo mágico podría irse a la mierda, al fin y al cabo el suyo ya estaba destruido, nada valía sin su Luna.

Una vez que la figura de ambos chicos se perdió por las escaleras Hermione se puso en pie mientras decía—Yo también me voy a la cama. Buenas noches Ginny.

La chica no contestó, se limitaba a limpiar las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

..

Su habitación estaba en penumbras; las velas apagadas y las gruesas cortinas echadas. Cuando Hermione Granger entró al lugar cerrando la puerta tras de si, se quedó un momento con la frente apoyada contra ella. Inhalaba y exhalaba aire una y otra vez intentado calmar el dolor en su pecho, luchando por mantener sus mejillas limpias de las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir, aminorando de cualquier manera posible la congoja que inundaba su alma.

—Ayúdame, ayúdame—decía aún en la misma posición. Pedía ayuda pero no para ella, sino para Harry. —Si tan solo supiera, si tan solo…—De repente guardó silencio.

Una fría brisa se paseaba por el lugar acariciándole la piel de la nuca, haciendo que sus cabellos se agitaran. Lentamente giró su cuerpo inspeccionando el lugar con la mirada. Todo estaba exactamente como lo había dejado. Todo, excepto una cosa; una de las ventanas se encontraba abierta de par en par con sus cortinas ondeando presas del fresco viento que se colaba entre ellas. Contrariada y con el seño fruncido se despegó de la puerta caminando hasta ella, se disponía a cerrarla cuando sintió lo frío de la noche golpear su rostro, tocar sus mejillas.

Extasiada cerró los ojos dejándose acariciar.

Era cura para su alma, era oxigeno para su cuerpo; como energía en estado puro llenando su organismo, apoderándose de sus sentidos. El bálsamo que necesitaba para calmar su interior.

Inconcientemente en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa al tiempo inhalaba profundamente.

Olía a invierno, a nieve, a frío.

En un impulso liberó su cabello del moño que lo sujetaba, permitiendo que cayera libre por sus hombros hasta su cintura para después comenzar a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de su blusa escolar hasta abrirla por completo. Quería sentir el frío contra su piel, acariciando su pecho.

Desde la penumbra del otro lado de la habitación un par de ojos grises la miraban extasiados. Draco se dejaba inundar con su aroma. Se empapaba de la imagen de Hermione, disfrutándola, grabando en su mente el brillo de su piel, el vuelo de sus cabellos, al tiempo que su corazón acelerado le brincaba dentro del pecho.

Poco a poco la saliva en su boca se agotó, el mango de la _Nimbus_ entre sus mando comenzó a crujir a causa de la presión a la que era sometida y el contraste entre su piel caliente y la fría brisa que hasta él llegaba era insoportable. Y mas incontenible se volvía todo al ver como la blusa de Hermione cedía contra el viento, como se deslizaba por sus hombros hasta dejarse caer derrotada contra el suelo. Draco tragó grueso sorprendido de que la chica no notara su acelerada respiración ni escuchara el fuerte latir de su corazón.

Sabedor de que era hora de dejarle saber a Hermione que estaba ahí, dio un paso al frente saliendo de entre las sombras.

—Hermione—le llamó.

Su voz sonó ronca y seductora, como corriente eléctrica que recorría su cuerpo. Las terminales nerviosas de su piel despertaron escandalosamente y los poros de su piel se erizaron al notar la presencia del rubio tras ella. Hermione lentamente volteó hasta quedar de frente al chico. La penetrante mirada gris que la recibió la atravesó el corazón.

Pasaron varios segundos en los que Hermione se tardó en analizar, en comprender y en aceptar que si, que ese que ahora estaba frente a ella era Draco Malfoy, el chico al que menos deseaba ver pero por el que su alma pedía. Su primer impulso abría sido lanzarse sobre él, dejar que la tomara entre sus brazos para después atacar sus labios y besarlo hasta calmar su sed.

La vida era desierto y Draco un oasis.

Pero después, la mente privilegiada de Hermione, rápida y analítica, se antepuso a sus necesidades recordándole que él no valía la pena, y que él no debía de estar ahí, que no quería que estuviera.

— ¡¿Se puede saber que diablos haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?—Hermione al ver la escoba entre sus manos unió cabos…Por la ventana. —Olvídalo no necesito, no quiero saberlo, solo quiero que tomes tu jodida escoba y salgas volando, literalmente, de mi sala común, de mi cuarto y de mi vida ¡Para siempre!—ni siquiera se preocupó ante en hecho que se encontraba semidesnuda. Lo único que quería era que el chico la dejara en paz, aunque por dentro estaba muriendo por él.

Draco no esperaba menos de Hermione. Vamos que si él estuviese en su lugar tres _Cruciatus_ bien merecidos ya habrían salido de su varita, o mínimo rompía la escoba en dos contra la cabeza.

—No—dijo dando un paso hasta ella—no hasta que me escuches.

Hermione lo miraba lo más fríamente posible. —Creí haberte dicho que no te quería cerca de mí, que no valías la pena, es más si tu mismo querías lo mismo. Entonces no entiendo qué coños haces aquí.

—Necesitamos hablar.

— ¡No, no! ¡No necesitamos hablar! ¡Yo no quiero hablar contigo, no necesitó hablar contigo porque cuando mas lo necesitaba tu me rechazaste, me trataste como nunca me habían tratado en mi vida, me lastimaste como nadie mas lo había hecho!— Y los lagrimas por su rostro volvieron a correr. Creía que ya no podría llorar más, que ya no lo haría y menos frente a él, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. — ¡YO SI TE NECESITABA! ¡Te necesitaba ahí para mí! ¡Que me dijeras que todo saldría bien! ¡Lo único que quería era tenerte, sentirte a mi lado!

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Maldición lo siento!—Draco se acercó hasta Hermione tomándola fuertemente por los hombros. La respiración de ella se cortó al instante e inevitablemente un jadeo se escapó de sus labios. —Lo siento—repetía contra el rostro de ella—No tienes ni una idea lo…..yo jamás…nunca antes me había sentido tan estúpido en mi vida. Es la primera vez que tengo que pedirle disculpas a alguien, no fue algo que mis padres me hayan enseñado, no sabes….es muy difícil para mi decirlo….

¡PLAF!

La mano de Hermione estrellándose contra su mejilla resonó en el lugar. Al siguiente segundo su cuerpo era empujado por la castaña fuertemente, obligándolo a retroceder unos cuantos pasos.

— ¡¿Por qué me pegas?—dijo mientras se tocaba las zona adolorida.

Hermione solo lo miró furiosamente, al tiempo que su tórax acelerado subía y bajaba.

— ¡Muy difícil para ti egoísta de mierda! ¡Qué solo puedes pensar en ti, en lo difícil que es para ti! ¡Y en mi qué! ¡¿No crees que también lo es para mí? ¡Idiota, tirano imbécil!—. Ahora si estaba cabreada, realmente cabreada. La ira en sus ojos era inminente, su enojo casi palpable.

Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido, nunca antes la había visto tan furiosa. Era muy claro que Hermione estaba perdiendo el control, si no la detenía de un momento a otro se acordaría que era una bruja, la mejor bruja de su edad y entonces si, que el mundo se olvidara de Draco Malfoy. Esa ley de que la materia no se crea ni se destruye quedaría vilmente refutada, él dejaría de existir, finito, caput…

—Hermione, cálmate y escúchame.

— ¡No, no lo haré!—Sin pensarlo, Hermione tomó el reloj despertador que reposaba sobre su buró— ¡Y no me calmes, no tienes derecho!—y con toda la fuerza que tenía lo lanzó directamente a la cabeza de Draco.

— ¡Mierda Hermione! ¡Basta! —decía el chico mientras se protegía la cabeza del reloj y de los demás artículos que le siguieron.

Un zapato, un bote de perfume, una botella para pociones vacía, un gran oso de peluche-ese fue el que menos dolió-y demás cosas se estrellaban contra su cuerpo con una asombrosa puntería. Mientras tanto él se seguía cubriendo y Hermione insultándolo.

Pero diez minutos después decidió que ya era suficiente.

— ¡Hermione alto!—dijo autoritariamente mientras dejaba de protegerse y se erguía en toda su altura. Pero Draco Malfoy no contó con que en el último instante un objeto que no logró identificar volara hasta su cabeza estrellándose muy, muy cerca de su ojo derecho. — ¡Ay! ¡Joder Granger me sacaste un ojo!—habló mientras se cubría con la palma de la mano el lugar donde recibió en golpe, el dolor era apremiante, tanto que lo obligo a doblarse hasta quedar con una rodilla apoyada contra el suelo.

—Pues te lo mereces ¡Merlín sabe que te lo mereces!—dijo ya mas calmada. Eso de arrojar cosas si que servía para liberar tensiones. —No seas exagerado, ponte de pie y sal ahora mismo de mi habitación—. Pero Draco no atendía, seguía en la misma posición cubriéndose fervientemente el ojo derecho—Malfoy—llamó insegura_… ¿Y si realmente le saqué el ojo? Nooo, no puede ser… ¿O si?_—Malfoy—repitió ahora parada frente al chico que seguía sin contestar—Draco—se inclinó ante él—Draco, mírame por favor, no me asustes…—elevó una mano y tomando lentamente la de Draco se la separó del rostro.

Hermione ahogo un grito mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca.

—No, no, no. ¿Qué he hecho? ¡Dios qué he hecho!

Un grueso río de sangre corría desde la ceja derecha de Draco, le viajaba por el ojo deteriorándole la visión, para manchar por ultimo su mejilla.

El corazón de Draco se estremeció al ver como Hermione lloraba por él al creerlo gravemente herido.

—Estoy bien, solo es una cortada—dijo mientras se limpiaba la sangre del ojo y se sentaba totalmente contra el suelo.

—Cállate…no, no esta bien… ¿Que te hice?—Hermione estaba realmente asustada. Sentía el corazón estrujarse dentro de su cuerpo y la cabeza le zumbaba escandalosamente. Inconcientemente se acercó hasta Draco para sentarse en las piernas del chico, rodeando con las suyas el cuerpo de Draco. Él la recibió gustoso tomándola firmemente por la cintura. Después, Hermione se estiró lo mas que los brazos de Draco aferrados a ella se lo permitieron, tomó su blusa blanca que estaba tirada y con ella comenzó a borrar la sangre del rostro de Draco. —Mi vida, lo siento. Cómo pude…—decía mientras lo limpiaba muy delicadamente.

—Me lo merecía—dijo mirándola fijamente, sin poder quitar la sonrisa de idiota que se dibujaba en su rostro, porque aunque el dolor en su rostro era casi insoportable, por tener a Hermione así de cerca valía la pena.

Hermione no contestó. Una vez que terminó de limpiar la sangre de Draco, se quedó mirándolo por largo tiempo mientras le acariciaba, mientras le enterraba los dedos en el rubio cabello.

—Perdóname—dijo al tiempo que enterraba su rostro en el cuello de él.

Draco la tomó delicadamente por el mentón hasta hacerla mirarlo a la cara.

Gris y castaño.

León y serpiente.

Tan distintos como contrarios pero totalmente necesitados unos del otro. Dependientes en un mundo que era de los dos, dueños de sus miradas, de sus gestos. Embajadores de ese sentimiento que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a nombrar pero que gobernaba sus vidas.

Sus labios se unieron en el beso más pleno y sublime que jamás habían experimentado. Lento y armonioso, casi un rose de piel, que iba mas allá del entendimiento. Ella se aferraba a el por el cuello, mientras que Draco la tomaba delicadamente por las mejillas. Bebían del otro, se alimentaban de el, necesitados.

Poco a poco separaron sus labios solo para unir sus frentes, la de él apoyada en la de ella.

—El equivocarme no es algo que me he permitido. Cada acción la tomó porque conozco su reacción y sé que será beneficioso para mí. Yo jamás apuesto si no se que voy a ganar. Nunca. Pero de un momento a otro llegas tú y rompes mis esquemas, has derrumbado las paredes de mi completamente estructurada vida. Contigo estoy en una constante pelea conmigo mismo, me haces alguien que no soy. Y el verte con otro, el experimentar tanta rabia al notar como alguien que no soy yo te toca, me descontrola. Te dije lo que te dije porque….

Hermione lo cayó con un tierno beso en los labios. — No digas más. Nada más. Deja de pensar en algo que jamás pasó; y deja de luchar, deja que seamos dos los que perdamos el control.

Al momento siguiente el cuerpo de Hermione era cargado entre los brazos de Draco hasta la cama. Fue depositada en ella con suma lentitud, como el más preciado de los tesoros. Luego sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, Draco se quitó la camisa, se quitó los zapatos, y se los quitó a Hermione, para tenderse después junto a ella quedando frente a frente.

Draco tomaba fuertemente a Hermione por la cintura mientras que ella apoyaba su rostro contra el desnudo pecho de Draco.

—Esta mañana, mientras dormía en mi habitación, Ginny me despertó. Harry y Ron discutían y había ido por mí para que le ayudara a detenerlos. Se estaban peleando a gritos, como nunca antes los había visto. Cuando llegamos hasta ellos lo primero que vi fue como Ron golpeaba a Harry en la cara, luego, tomándolo por el cuello del pijama le dijo que Luna estaba en la enfermería, que había sido abusada.

Draco se estremeció. —No es necesario, no tienes que hablar.

—Lo necesito.

Después de eso él no la volvió a interrumpir, dejó que hablara, que desahogara todo su sentir, el final Hermione hablaba mas dormida que despierta.

—Estoy muy cansada.

—Duerme—dijo él mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

—Temo que cuando me levante no estés aquí.

—Estaré.

—Prométemelo—replicó manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

—No hay necesidad sabes que así será.

—Lo se.

Luego de esto Hermione cayó en un profundo sueño. Sueño que fue velado en su totalidad por un Draco Malfoy siempre aferrado a su cintura.

..

A la mañana siguiente cuando ella despertara él estaría ahí. Con sus intensos ojos grises fijos en ella, Draco la recibiría del largo sueño, besaría sus labios lentamente y después en silencio, pero con la promesa que volvería, se montaría en su escoba y dejaría el lugar justo como entró…volando.

..

..

—Buenos días.

Ginny y Ron giraron su cuerpo al oírla hablar.

—Hola Hermione. Ya viste—le dijo la chica mientras señalaba en cartel que ella y Ron y todo el alumnado Gryffindoriano leían.

Hermione leyó rápidamente.

..

* * *

..

— ¡Pero qué mierda significa esto!—gritó Pansy Parkinson al leer el nuevo cartel que había parecido en el tablón de anuncios de Slytherin. Sin importar que otros lo estuvieran leyendo lo arrancó de su lugar y salió disparada en busca de Theo y Draco.

Al primero lo encontró bostezando cerca de la chimenea mientras que el segundo bajaba lentamente las escaleras recién bañado.

—Mira—dijo mientras acercaba peligrosamente el papel a la cara del castaño.

—Si lo secas solo un poco de mis cuencas oculares podría leerlo Pansy.

La chica bufó desesperada—Mira, lee.

Draco quien ya había llegado hasta ellos tomó el anuncio entre sus manos y comenzó a leerlo para él y Theo. Al final solo arqueó las cejas.

— ¿Qué diantres le sucede a Dumbledore?—dijo la pelinegra segundos después.

..

* * *

..

—Claramente proteger a las alumnas—respondió Ron al tiempo que los tres cruzaban las puertas del Gran Comedor.

—Si tienes razón, ¿Pero no crees que son medidas demasiando…demasiadas? Nosotros lo entendemos porque sabemos lo que sucedió, pero los demás no. El resto de los alumnos no lo van a aceptar—dijo Ginny meneando negativamente la cabeza provocando que sus cabellos rojos se agitaran graciosamente.

..

* * *

..

— ¡Si claro! Pero esto raya en la demencia…Y lo sabes Draco—El rubio solo la miraba y de vez en cuando intercambiaba miradas con Theo quien con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, observaba curioso a su amiga. — ¡Cancelar las salidas a Hogsmeade! ¡Toque de queda a las ocho de la noche! ….¿Que sigue, tomarnos todos de la mano para ir al baño? Cállate Theo…—Pansy se adelantó a su amigo, sabía que diría algo "Gracioso" de su ultimo comentario.

— ¿Qué? Yo no iba a decir nada.

Draco y la chica voltearon a verlo como diciendo "Seguro, el único"

—Bueno iba a decir que creo que estas exagerando—Pansy lo asesinaba con la mirada mientras posaba altivamente las manos en sus caderas—Como dijo Draco, es claro que lo hizo para proteger a las alumnas. Y aunque si, lo del toque de queda es algo exagerado, creo que en su lugar haría lo mismo, es mas yo si adoptaría la postura de acompañarnos todos juntos al baño tomados de la mano, por lo menos así podría protegerte y de paso me enteraría en donde diablos es qué te metes últimamente.

Pansy golpeó fuertemente el piso con su zapato. —Draco, ayúdame. Tenemos que hacer algo contra esto—decía mientras agitaba el papel frente el rostro del rubio.

—Theo tiene razón Pansy—Theo alzó las cejas y ella lo miró bien raro. —No en lo de ir todos al baño tomados de la mano, sino en el proteger a las alumnas lo mas posible.

..

* * *

..

—Lo que le paso a Luna no se puede repetir—dijo Ron cuando su hermana terminó de hablar.

— ¿Tú qué opinas Hermione?—preguntó la pelirroja volteando a ver a su amiga, quien desde hacía un tiempo no hablaba para nada

—Obviamente coincido con Ron—contestó sirviéndose zumo de calabaza, le dio un ligero sorbo y continuó hablando—Y nosotros como prefectos y amigos de Luna debemos de hacer todo lo posible porque eso no vuelva a suceder.

..

* * *

..

— ¡Bien, bien! ¡Como quieran!—gritaba Pansy mientras movía los brazos exageradamente—¡Al fin y al cabo siempre se hace lo que ustedes dicen y a mi nunca me toman en cuenta.

—No dramatices Pansy

— ¡Que no dramatice! ¡Mira Theodore Nott no me digas lo que…!

—Pansy ¡Basta!—Pansy se cayó de inmediato ante la orden de Draco—Y mas te vale que te vayas acostumbrando porque de ahora en adelante nos tendrás a mí o a Theo pegados a ti todo el día, tanto, que lo de Dumbledore te perecerán niñerías ¿Te quedó claro?

—Si—dijo la chica en voz muy baja. El coraje el impedía hacer mas.

—No te escuché.

— ¡Si señor Malfoy, Si señor Nott como digan! Y si no les molesta quiero ir a desayunar tengo hambre. ¿Alguno de ustedes me quiere acompañar o me tendré que quedar todo el día aquí encerrada?

Theo y Draco se voltearon ver.

—Vamos bella—dijo Theo al final. Se acercó hasta la chica y tomándola por la cintura se encaminó con ella hacia la salida y mientras caminaban le hablaba al oído intentado calmarla y hacerla entrar en razón.

..

* * *

..

— ¿En dónde está Harry?—preguntó Hermione tiempo después.

—En su habitación. Cuando salí lo dejé haciéndose el dormido. Creo que estará así todo el día. Y es lo mejor, necesita estar solo y descansar un poco.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, después dijo mientras miraba su reloj—Ron debemos irnos las clase empieza en veinte minutos.

El pelirrojo solo asintió. Tras tomarse el último trajo de su jugo, se puso en pie y se echó la mochila al hombro. —Espera un momento—le dijo a Hermione.

Ron caminó hasta Neville quien se encontraba unos metros a su izquierda. Luego de hablar unos minutos con el chico, regresó hasta donde estaba Hermione esperándolo, y donde su hermana aún comía. —Ya nos vamos enana—Ginny asintió—Le pedí a Neville que te acompañe hasta tu próxima clase, él no comparte la clase que sigue con nosotros así que no habrá ningún inconveniente.

—Pero yo no quiero…

—Pero nada. Adiós—se despidió de ella alborotándole el cabello para después girarse hacia Hermione y tras tomarla del antebrazo salir rumbo a su próxima clase…Encantamientos.

—Hola Ginny.

—Hola Neville—contestó la pelirroja fastidiada.

— ¿Nos vamos?

..

Y mientras Hermione y Ronald salían del lugar un trío de serpientes entraban en él.

Gris y castaño se encontraron.

Azul contra azul hicieron lo mismo.

Y en todos ellos, la promesa de un Hasta pronto.

..

* * *

..

—Cuéntame un secreto—le pidió Hermione a Draco mientras jugaba con la pálida mano del chico.

Era de noche, el había entrado una vez mas por la ventana de la habitación.

Los dos se encontraban tendidos sobre la cama, Hermione en un diminuto pijama que estaba poniendo a prueba el temple de Draco y él usando solo el pantalón negro escolar.

—Si te lo cuanto ya no será secreto.

—Si, lo seguiría siendo—ella se llevó la mano de Draco hasta los labios y besó su palma—pero ahora será un secreto de los dos.

Draco se estremeció ante el contacto—No me gustan los vegetales.

Hermione arqueó las cejas divertida— ¿En serio?

—Si—Draco se inclinó sobre ella y comenzó a regar diminutos besos sobre el rostro de la chica y entre beso y beso dijo—Ahora te toca a ti decirme un secreto.

Hermione dejó escapar un jadeo al sentir como los labios de Draco iniciaban un exquisito juego con el lóbulo de su ojera mientras que una de sus manos se colaba por debajo de la blusa de su pijama y le acariciaba el vientre.

—Me hace cosquillas que me toquen el vientre.

Draco se incorporó mirándola a los ojos traviesamente al tiempo que dibujaba una torcida sonrisa en su rostro— ¿En serio?—Hermione asintió sin descubrir aún de que iba Draco—Entonces…¿si te toco así…—pasó ligeramente sus dedos sobre la piel desnuda del vientre de Hermione—…te causa cosquillas?

Hermione conteniendo las risas contestó—Si, y te voy a pedir que no…Draco—el chico la miraba traviesamente— Draco, no…—ahora si entendió—No….Draco ¡Basta!...Nooooo.

Hermione se retorcía como lombriz en la cama a causa de las cosquillas que el rubio le brindaba. La risa era algo que no podía contener dejándola escapar libremente, sus pequeños gritos inundaban el lugar sumándose a la risa ronca que de vez en cuando Draco soltaba.

De repente Draco se detuvo, acercó sus labios hacia el vientre desnudo de ella y al igual que lo hiciera con su rostro hacía unos momentos, regaba pequeños besos por la calida piel, maravillándose con su textura, disfrutando de su suavidad, y bebiendo el sabor que su besos le robaban.

Hermione dejó escapar el aire, y un gemido de placer salió de sus labios.

Draco alzó la mirada encontrándose con el de ella. Después acomodó la cabeza contra el abdomen de Hermione. Para ella era imposible no estremecerse cada vez que sentía que su aliento le tocaba la piel, llevó una mano hasta la cabeza de Draco y comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos.

—Dime un secreto—dijo tiempo después.

—Eres hermosa. Esa es una verdad, cualquiera que te vea sabrá que es cierto. El secreto reside en que tu hermosura es solo mía.

—Solo tuya Draco.

—Dime un secreto—ahora fue Draco quien habló.

—Mariposas…—Draco alzo el rostro, volteando a mirarla con la barbilla aún apoyada en ella. —Muchas veces sueño con mariposas. Cientos y cientos de ella que vuelan hasta mí.

Hermione guardó silencio mientras que Draco se volvía a acomodar sobre ella.

Minutos después, volvió a hablar.

— ¿Qué crees que signifique?—No obtuvo respuesta—Draco…

Pero Draco no respondió, Hermione alzó el rostro para mirarlo descubriendo que el chico se había dormido. Con una ultima caricia al rubio cabello, Hermione se dejó caer en la almohada para permitirse llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

..

* * *

..

La calidez efímera que los soles otoñales de Octubre les brindaba se agotaron, ahora el frío de Noviembre llenaba sus rincones.

Hermione se encontraba de pie a las orillas del lago, los brazos abiertos y el rostro al cielo, sonriéndole, como burlándose del escaso sol que luchaba por abrirse paso entre las sombras….

_Ya no importa cuanto lo intentes, el invierno llegará y no podrás hacer nada por evitarlo_

Los terrenos aún no eran blancos; las nieves de invierno todavía no llegaban pero estaban cerca, lo podía sentir en el aire, en su piel.

_Él nos llenará con su manto y regará nuestros cuerpos de hielo._

Cada centímetro cúbico de viento fresco inhalado le avisaba que faltaba poco, que solo tendría que esperar un poco más….

_Bailaré sobre sus campos pintados de pureza_

….para que cientos de copos helados caigan sobre ella….

_Y cuando eso suceda, alzaré mi rostro extasiada mientras pedazos de nueves blancas caen sobre mí. _

….que solo unas semanas mas y podría sentir la grandiosidad del frío besar su piel.

_Se atoran en mis cabellos, danzan entre mis dedos._

"¿Soy egoísta?"

_Se preguntaba una y otra vez._

"Debo de ser lo"

_Es la única explicación lógica que encuentra. _

"Lo soy, porque cuando estoy con él no me importa nada….

_Apenas ahora es total y completamente conciente de ello._

….él se cuela hasta mis huesos haciéndome vibrar….Con él estoy viva…."

_Como nunca antes._

"Se ha hecho indispensable….como el aire que respiro, como el agua que bebo…."

_Un ser dependiente._

"¿Cómo puede ser que el día no sea día si las noches no las pasó con él?"

_Tocando su cuerpo, besando sus labios, durmiéndote entre sus brazos. _

"Se apodera de mis actos, de mis miradas, de mis gestos….todo lo que soy es suyo"

_Maldito ladrón…._

"Ven ahora, justo hasta donde estoy que ya han pasado horas desde la última vez que te toqué, desde que te besé…"

—Hola—le dice desde atrás mientras le rodea la cintura entre sus brazos al tiempo que deposita aquel tan ansiado beso sobre su cuello.

Hermione sonríe….

"Momento sublime….instante efímero que llegas y te vas llevándote contigo su esencia, dejándome solo su recuerdo…"

—Hola— responde ella sin voltear, dejándose guiar por el instinto, acomodándose contra el fuerte pecho. —Te espero esta noche—susurra mientras deja escapar el gemido que sus manos acariciándole los senos provocan.

Él no contesta. La toma por la mejilla, le hace girar el rostro hasta que sus bocas están muy cerca solo separadas por el viento y después del silencio….se unen en un apasionado beso….

_Que les roba el aliento…_

_Que les eriza la piel…._

_Que los quema por dentro…._

_Que los hace eternos…_

Y cuando sus cuerpos se separan…él se despide de ella con un su clásica sonrisa torcida….

Y en los ojos la promesa del hasta luego.

..

* * *

..

Si sus brazos, si sus piernas pudieran hablar estarían gritando…pero bien fuerte….haciendo vibrar las ventanas del pasillo por el que caminaban.

De no ser por la montaña de músculos en los que se apoya y los fuertes brazos que la sostienen, ella Hermione Granger, no caminaría, se arrastraría rumbo a su Sala Común.

—Vamos Mione—decía Ron mientras sujeta mejor a la chica.

Gruño antes de contestar—Estoy muy cansada….

—Lo se ambos lo estamos, pero solo falta muy poco.

Hermione solo asintió moviendo la cabeza.

Los dos venían de otro de sus entrenamientos en el bosque. Los avances eran lentos, pero significativos. -al menos eso decía Ron, para Hermione no salían de la misma mierda- Y a pesar de que el toque de queda seguía en pie, ambos chicos tenían autorización por parte del director Dumbledore y de la profesora McGonagall para continuar. El que no se puso nada contento con la imposición de las nuevas reglas en Hogwarts fue el cierto profesor de pociones….Snape.

—_Si por mi fuera señorita Granger, pasaría el resto del año haciendo rondas nocturnas hasta que aprendiera la lección de no atacar a sus compañeros, pero dado los recientes sucesos eso no será posible—le dijo con su susurrante y ponzoñosa voz—No he podido convencer al director de los contrario—al decir esto hizo una mueca—, pero aún así, no crea que se librará tan fácilmente, por disposición de Dumbledore, la profesora McGonagall y porque ocultarlo, con un poco de mi intervención—entonces soltó una risilla venesossssa—, continuara con los entrenamientos nocturnos con el señor Weasley… _

Y así fue como Hermione y Ron pasaron de entrenar una o dos veces al mes, a tres veces a la semana. Lunes. Miércoles y viernes, los dos Gryffindors eran acompañados por el profesor hasta aquel claro del bosque, los dejaba ahí, para horas después, esperarlos en la entrada del castillo y acompañarlos solo lo suficiente por los pasillos. Cuando estaban muy cerca de la entrada de los leones, se daba media vuelta y sin nada más se iba.

—Golden rose—le susurra Ron al retrato de la señora gorda.

—Si lo que digas hijo—les responde mientras se gira para acomodarse mejor contra el marco del cuadro y seguir durmiendo.

Entran aún abrazados. Ron acompaña a Hermione hasta le puerta de su habitación de Premio Anual y tras un beso en la mejilla seguido de un "Buenas Noches" el chico se da media vuelta y emprende el camino hacia su propio dormitorio.

..

Su cuerpo está tan cansado, tanto que si pudiera, gritaría, pero cuando cierra la puerta tras de si, cuando encuentra su mirada viéndole desde la oscuridad, cuando su olor a hombre le llena el alma y siente su calor recorriéndola, todo lo demás, el exterior, el cansancio…dejan de existir.

—Buenas noches—murmura desde las sombras con voz ronca.

_Era deseo bañado su cuerpo._

—Buenas noches—responde ella.

Lentamente sus cuerpos se van acercando, como imanes que sin poder evitarlos son atraídos el uno por el otro. En medio de la oscuridad sus pieles se encuentran, ojos se miran, sus labios se besan.

Cuando el maldito oxigeno se hace imperioso se bocas se separan.

Él la toma por las mejillas mientras ella apoya sus delicadas manos sobre el pecho descubierto. La camisa escolar abierta en toda su extensión, entre deja ver su abdomen firme, los senderos que su vientre marcado dibuja y un camino de fino vello rubio que comienza por su ombligo, que baja y baja un poco mas hasta terminar escondido, oculto tras sus pantalones negros.

—Mi Dama…. —le dice Draco, para después plantar un pequeño beso en la nariz de Hermione...ella ríe, tiene un poco de cosquillas. — Te deseo…. —le da otro beso en la frente—Te necesito—termina diciéndole en un erótico susurro, muy, muy cerca de sus labios. Ni puede evitar moverse un poco y tocar con su carne la boca de Hermione…poco después es su lengua la que comienza a delinear sus contornos.

La siente vibrar contra él, la temperatura de su piel, ahí donde sus manos la tocan parecen quemar. Siente el placer de tenerla cerca recorriéndolo, pero no es suficiente, necesita sentirla…

_Necesita probarla…._

Como desesperado ataca sus labios provocando que ella gima por la intensidad de su tacto. Lleva una de las manos hacia su estrecha cintura mientras que la otra la apoya en su nuca atrayéndola por completo, eliminando todo espacio entre ellos.

_Como duelen los escasos centímetros que los separan…._

El tiempo pasa lento para ellos...hasta que sin remedio necesitan separarse.

_Benditos labios…_

_Maldito aliento…_

— ¿Tú Dama?—pregunta Hermione medio atontada, aferrada con intensidad a Draco, si se soltara podría su cuerpo acabar en el suelo.

_O salir volando y tocar el cielo…._

Draco ríe orgulloso de si mismo, arrogante como es, sabe lo que provoca en ella—Si, Mi Dama. Así te llamaré ahora.

Hermione parece pensárselo un poco. — Me gusta.

—Lo se, ¿Por qué no habría de gustarte?—Hermione levanta una ceja y él continua—Además es perfecto—Ahora le regresa la mirada interrogante—Porque son mis iniciales: DM…Mi Dama…Perfecto ¿No crees?—termina preguntándole mientras le besa el lóbulo de la oreja.

Hermione suspira.

—Perfecto—No está muy seguro si se refiere a lo de Mi Dama o a lo que esta haciéndole con sus labios.

Pero no importa…todo deja de tener sentido cuando ella comienza a jadear cada vez mas intensamente….cuando comienza a gemir junto a su odio, cuando empieza a frotarse contra su cuerpo.

Intempestivamente posa sus manos sobre el trasero de Hermione, lo siente duro y firme bajo su palma….pero no tanto como lo está su entrepierna la cual palpita dentro de su pantalones.

Y ella comienza a tocarlo…como nunca antes lo había tocado. Pasa sus manos por todo su cuerpo…la camisa blanca ya no existe más…ella la mandó a volar. Le entierra las uñas en la espalda, muerde con deseo los hombros de Draco, lame y saborea la piel blanca…..un gemido incontenible irrumpe entre los dos cuando siente a Draco tomarla por las nalgas. Hermione levanta la vista clavándola en los grises de Draco….

_Ahora oscurecidos por la lujuria…_

…_.Deseo…._

…_.pasión._

Se dirige ansiosa hasta sus labios, pero no lo besa, muerde con fuerza el labio inferior de Draco… justo como el lo hiciera aquella vez junto al río.

Draco gime….una mezcla perfecta de dolor y placer que le llena el cuerpo. Prueba el sabor de su propia sangre…

_Los dientes de Hermione le rompen la carne._

Y como si fuera el detonante perfecto, la alza hasta acomodarla en su cadera. Las piernas de ella rodeando su cuerpo.

_Y su sexo palpitante y caliente rozándole la piel del vientre_.

Avanza un par de pasos hasta que su espalda choca con uno de los doseles de la cama, entonces gira rápidamente haciendo que ahora sea Hermione la que se apoya contra ellos.

Sin separarse más de lo necesario, Draco comienza a bajar por el cuello de la chica…marca un sendero de besos por la tersa piel de la castaña y cuando los primeros botones de la blusa de ella detienen su camino, lo destroza, rompiendo la tela…arrancando de golpe todo obstáculo.

_Él no tiene contemplaciones._

Abre los ojos maravillando, mientras su lengua moja sus labios y su respiración se acelera un poco más.

El torso de Hermione sube y baja rápidamente, sus senos, encerrados en un sostén color vino, se descubren ante sus ojos, su piel…su calor…su olor.

La contempla por varios segundos, guarda en su memoria cada momento, cada centímetro cuadrado de piel. Después lleva su mirada hasta ella….Le sonríe…y no pude evitar hacer lo mismo, para luego volver a besarla.

Entierra los dedos entre las hebras rubias de su cabeza, se frota eróticamente sobre él, sintiendo como el calor en su cuerpo sigue elevándose, más y más…con cada toque de sus manos, cada vez que sus dedos la acarician completa…cada vez que recorren sus piernas internándose peligrosamente por debajo de su falta hasta rozar la orilla de sus bragas.

—Quiero probarte—dice Draco con los labios pegados a los de Hermione.

Hermione lo contempla por un momento, después lentamente toma la mano de Draco entre las suyas y la guía hasta su entrepierna. Hace que mueva la tela de las bragas hacia un lado para después permitirle un tacto directo sobre su piel.

_Esta mojada…húmeda…caliente. _

Y no puede evitar jadear cuando los dedos de Draco-ayudados por su mano-se abren paso entre su sexo, juegan entre sus pliegues, se hunden en su interior.

Instintivamente se mueve un poco sobre ellos otorgándose segundos de perfecto placer, pero poco después los saca de su interior y mojados como están de sus jugos, los lleva hasta los labios de Draco quien los recibe…lamiendo…. chupando.

_Degustando su esencia. _

—Deliciosa—murmura segundos después. Y aún con el sabor de Hermione en su boca, la besa deliciosamente haciendo que ella misma se pruebe.

Sin dejar de devorarse, Draco se mueve un poco más hasta que sus cuerpos caen sin remedio sobre la mullida cama.

Pocos segundos después la falda escolar de Hermione sigue el camino de su blusa. Ha quedado en interiores….

_Totalmente dispuesta ante él._

Hermione continúa rodeándolo por la cintura mientras que él devora sus labios. Los abandona por un momento-Hermione no puede evitar no quejarse y Draco ríe divertido-pero la compensa iniciando un serie de besos muy cerca de su ojera…. Va bajando por su cuello.

Lame el hueco de su clavícula….besa su hombro…. sigue caminando hasta llegar al inicio de sus senos y con una habilidad sorprenderte la libera del sostén.

Hermione levanta un poco la cabeza para ver su reacción. Y la excitación en su centro se eleva al descubrir sus ojos….

Él la mira intensamente. No hay necesidad de palabras…ella lo sabe.

Al siguiente segundo los pezones endurecidos de Hermione reciben la atención que se merecen por parte del rubio, quien los lame, los muerde.

_Se los lleva a la boca y succiona hambriento…sediento. _

Mientras su boca se ocupa de uno, su mano lo hace del otro…juega con él entre sus dedos…pellizca…entierra delicadamente las cortas uñas...

_Hermione…ella jadea…gime…grita de placer….y entre gemidos…dice su nombre._

Al tiempo que su cuerpo se retuerce bajo Draco de puro placer.

Cuando siente que Hermione está a punto de llegar, se separa de ella para besarle en los labios…

_Ella abre su boca dejándole entrar, dejándole invadir su interior._

Y mientras él hace eso…ella permite que sus manos viajen hasta los pantalones del rubio. Con una mano le quita el cinturón arrojándolo muy lejos y sigue con el botón.

No pueden evitar mirarse directamente….mientras que el ruido de una cremallera bajando rompe el silencio. Sin despegar sus ojos, ella lo libera de sus prendas. Utilizando solo sus piernas logra bajarle por completo el pantalón, luego hace lo mismo con los calcetines del chico. Draco le ayuda un poco moviéndose lo suficiente para mandar a quien sabe donde sus prendas.

Ahora sus cuerpos se tocan con más libertad que nunca. Y el magnifico…Perfecto…

_Sublime…_

Giran hasta que es Hermione quien está arriba ahora. Y Draco la mira maravillado. Su perfectos pechos se mueven frente a él, su vientre caliendo tiembla con su contacto…..y

…_su sexo mojado le humedece el cuerpo._

Hermione se ríe...feliz, plena…completa…por él.

_Para él. _

Comienza a frotarse cadenciosamente….

_Caliente_

_Excitada_

…sobre Draco haciendo que su dura virilidad gritara por ser liberada.

De un momento a otro Draco toma impulso y queda sentado en la cama con Hermione sobre él. Vuelve a besarle lo senos, enterrado el rostro en ellos. Puede sentir a Hermione aferrarse a su cuerpo. Vociferar su nombre…

_Pedir más._

Y mientras Draco le otorga mas placer del que su cuerpo puede soportar, Hermione hace un camino entre sus cuerpos, bajando la mano hasta llegar a la entrepierna de Draco. Con un rápido movimiento la libera de su prisión, tomándola entre sus dedos.

_Hombría dura y caliente... _

Mueve su mano por unos segundos de arriba abajo acariciándola en toda su extensión…

Ahora es ella la que no puede evitar sonreír sabedora de todo lo que está causando en Draco. Sus músculos tensos, su respiración acelerada….su sexo palpitante.

Draco se despega rápidamente de sus pechos al sentirla tocando su miembro. Esto no se sentía a nada que hubiese sentido antes…esto era perfecto.

_Ella era perfecta. _

Echando la cabeza atrás, se deja hacer por un momento, notando el placer dominar los poros de su piel.

Poco después, cuando se da cuenta que ya no podría continuar si ella lo sigue tocando como lo hace, detiene el movimiento de la mano para llevarla hasta su cuello haciendo que Hermione lo tomé por la nuca. Y al tiempo que le roba el aliento besándola en los labios, toma posesivamente la cadera de la chica y marcando el ritmo la incita a moverse obre él.

Entonces empieza a rozar su sexo mojado sobre el de Draco…Una y otra vez siente su miembro duro frotarse contra sus pliegues….tocando puntos…haciéndola ver el cielo en cada contacto.

_Y cada vez un poco mas…cada vez mas intensamente…_

Sus cuerpos se mueven uno sobre el otro, en sincronización perfecta…en correcta perfección. Draco la pega más a él atrayéndola por las caderas, marcando el ritmo al tiempo que mueve la pelvis hacia ella.

En ultimo momento los movimientos se hacen mas acelerado…intensos…Y entonces….

_Jadeos y gemidos…alientos…El nombre del otro escapando de sus labios en un grito de satisfacción. _

El sudor mojando sus cuerpos…mezclando esencias…llevándolos a la más plena de las finalizaciones.

Continuaron abrazados por unos minutos mas, normalizando sus respiraciones. Hermione apoya el rostro en el cuello de Draco, mientras el lo hace en el hombro de ella. Segundos después se voltean a ver.

Sonrisa en sus en sus labios, plenitud en sus rostros….

_Amor en sus ojos. _

Cuando ya no pueden sostenerse más, dejan que sus cuerpos aferrados caigan limpiamente sobre la cama.

Y así abrazados se dejaron invadir por el sueño.

..

—Buenos días dormilona—le dijo Draco Malfoy mientras lentamente le acariciaba la cadera.

Hermione abrió despacio los ojos descubriendo la mirada de Draco sobre sí.

"_Podría acostumbrarme a estos despertares…toda mi vida"_

—Hola—dijo enterrando la cara en almohada como niña caprichosa.

Draco no pudo evitar reír ante su actitud—Ya levántate o si no pronto tendrán que venir a sacarte de la cama.

—Mmrrggg—gruñó—Es sábado Draco…déjame dormir un poco más.

—Si es sábado pero son las doce del mediodía y si continuas en la cama podrían sospechar, por mi encantado de quedarnos así todo el día, pero creo que a Zanahoria y Cara partida no les agradaría la idea. Es mas, me sorprende que no hayan venido ya a buscarte.

—No los llames así—le regañó Hermione volteando a mirarlo reprobatoriamente.

—Yo los llamo como quiera, te guste o no cariño y no puedes hacer nada por impedirlo.

—Me caes muy mal Draco Malfoy.

—Si, igualmente leona.

Ella le sacó la lengua provocándole varias carcajadas a Draco.

Veinte minutos después estaban vistiéndose. Hermione terminaba de cerrarle los botones a la camisa de Draco mientras que éste le cerraba con un fuerte nudo la bata del pijama.

—Listo—dijo Hermione cuando terminó.

—Gracias—respondió mientras le plantaba un rápido beso en los labios.

—De nada. Y dime ¿Tus amigos no se extrañan de que no llegas a dormir, o que llegues a estas horas?

—Si, pero entre las serpiente somos diferentes. Respetamos el espacio del otro y no somos tan metiches como ciertos leones amigos tuyos que conozco.

— ¡Ey!—le regañó con un ligero golpe en el hombro— ellos no son…

Pero las palabras de Hermione fueron calladas abruptamente. Ronald Weasley tocaba la puerta.

— ¿Qué decías?—preguntó Draco divertido mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

A Hermione le entró verdadero pánico.

_¿Y si Ron descubría a Draco…? No, eso no podía pasar._

—Mione… ¿Estás vestida? ¿Puedo pasar?

— ¿Qué hago, qué hago?—decía mientras se retorcía compulsivamente las manos.

Draco se río de ella—No lo se dímelo tú. ¿Por qué no lo haces pasar?

— ¡Ay no digas babosadas!—le dijo mientras lo golpeaba—Vete ahora.

—Me rompes el corazón al hablarme así. ¿Por qué eres tan cruel _Mione_?—puso mucho énfasis en la ultima palabra.

—No estoy para bromas Draco Malfoy vete ahora. ¡YA!

—Está bien leona me voy.

—Hermione voy a entrar—se escuchó a la voz de Ron decir.

— ¡Ya voy!—gritó—No hay tiempo Draco, vete al baño.

— ¡¿Qué?

—Que te metas al baño ahora—Hermione tomó a Draco del brazo y guiándolo rápidamente hasta el baño lo encerró ahí. Él llevaba su _Nimbus_ en una mano y los zapatos en otra. —Y no hagas nada estúpido—le advirtió antes de cerrar la puerta.

— ¿Quien no hará nada estúpido Mione?—Ron había entrado a la habitación de la chica. Se había cansado de esperar, además, se le hacía muy sospechoso que Hermione no abriera. ¿Qué tal si le pasaba algo malo?

— ¡Ronald!—gritó Hermione mientras se giraba rápidamente con una mano en el pecho— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué entraste sin que te avisara? Podría haber estado desnuda…o no se…

—Con alguien talvez.

Hermione se tensó en su lugar, sintió como el corazón se le detenía en ese justo instante y el oxigeno en su pulmones se agotaba.

—Yo…yo…es decir…cómo…

—Ya Mione era una broma.

Draco desde el baño, escuchaba todo pegado a la puerta.

—Si claro….una broma—Hermione liberó todo el aire de sus pulmones de golpe. — ¿Y que haces aquí?

Ron no contesto, se le quedó mirando muy fijamente, taladrándola con la mirada. — ¿Qué te sucede?—dijo de pronto.

— ¿Qué?—_"Ay mi madre ayúdame"—_No se….

—Si, si lo sabes. Estas nerviosa, asustada lo puedo sentir. No quieres…es como si escondieras algo.

—No seas exagerado Ron tu habilidad está fallándote últimamente—no podía evitar caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación, retorcer los dedos de sus manos rápidamente y mirar de vez en cuando al baño.

—No, no me falla, de eso puedes estar segura. Siento lo que sientes y tienes miedo—Ronald la miró un poco mas como sondeándola, descifrándola—tienes miedo de mi, de que te descubra…

Instintivamente Hermione volteo a ver al baño.

Entonces él lo comprendió. — ¿A quien escondes en el baño Hermione?

—No Ron por favor, no exageres—decía ella al borde de las lagrimas mientras imponía su cuerpo entre Ron y el Draco oculto.

El rubio tras la puerta se preparaba para lo que tuviera que pasar.

—No me mientas porque se que lo haces… ¿A quien escondes? ¡¿A quien?

Cuando Ronald Weasley la tomó firmemente por la cintura y la hizo a un lado quitándola de la puerta, un Draco Malfoy escondido y una Hermione Granger al borde de la histeria no pudieron evitar pensar….

_Mierda_

..

* * *

..

**N/a: **

Bueno si les gustó háganmelo saber…sino también háganmelo saber. Su opinión es lo más importante para mí así que acepto cualquier sugerencia, crítica u opinión que me ayude a mejorar y hacer esta historia cada vez mejor para todos ustedes.

Y ya que estamos en esto de dejar opiniones, Mil Gracias a todas aquellas que, ya sean por Reviews, Alerts o Favorite Story, me hacen saber que la Dama ha sido de su agrado.

Así que Gracias…Gracias y Gracias a: **betzacosta, Pabaji, Yila, bans, Arania, parvaty32, Allison Marie Malfoy-Cullen, mery malfoy, vadeti, anges80, Maria0222, ILMD, allexxthepattinson.**

Oks esto es todo por mi parte. Nos estamos leyendo….

..

**Gracias por leerme.**

**Besos**

**Gely :)**


	12. Blanco

**La Dama del Invierno.**

**..**

**Disclaimer: los nombres propios así como los lugares aquí mencionados pertenecen a la Fantástica J.K Rowling.**

**..**

**Capitulo XII: Blanco.**

**..**

* * *

**..**

Corría como loca por los pasillos repletos de alumnos del colegio sin poder impedir que de vez en cuando su cuerpo chocara con alguno de ellos. Decenas de quejas llegaban hasta sus oídos pero no les prestaba atención, ella lo único que quería era llegar a su Sala Común, y ya faltaba poco, muy poco.

—Gol…den…Ro…rose—le dijo Ginny Weasley al retrato de la Señora Gorda. Una mano haciendo presión en su costado izquierdo y la respiración acelerada.

La Señora Gorda la miró casi lastimeramente. —A ver cariño respira, uno—la Gorda del retrato inhalo fuertemente—suelta, dos—la señora soltó todo el aire que cabía en sus inmensos pulmones—Y otra vez, uno.

Ginny simplemente la quería matar, o por lo menos tomar el cuadro y hacerla cachitos, pero como no podía, pues…

—Y uno inhala…

— ¡Cayese de una puñetera vez, y ábrame la jodida puerta! ¡Ahora!

La Señora Gorda se llevó una mano al pecho mientras miraba escandalizada a la pelirroja híperventilada frente a ella—Pero que modales son esos señorita Weasley, en mi tiempo…

— ¡Me vale una madre lo que sucedía en su tiempo, o los dinosaurios que llegó a conocer! ¡Solo ábrame la puerta de una maldita vez!

Tras clavar ferozmente sus ojos en los de la chica y dándose aires de grandeza, la señora habló—Contraseña.

Bien, bien, podría lanzarle un Mocomurcielago o podría tomar el cuadro entre sus manos y destrozarlo, o talvez quemarlo lentamente. Con lo primero no lograría nada, total es un cuadro, y con lo segundo la afectaba al final sería ella y no la señora Gorda, así que tomando una gran bocanada de aire y tras dibujar su sonrisa mas escalofriantemente tierna, Ginny se dispuso a decir la contraseña—Golden Rose—bueno mas bien la escupió.

—Ve que no es tan difícil, pase señorita Weasley.

Y sin ni siquiera decir gracias, Ginny entró como despavorida por la Sala Común de los leones.

— ¡Ron, Ron! ¡Hermione, Ron!—gritaba a pleno pulmón parada en medio de la sala, con todo los ojos de los ahí presentes puestos en ella.

Dean Thomas que iba bajando las escaleras de los chicos le dijo—Ron esta donde Hermione, creo que fue a despertarla, dijo algo así como "Leona perezosa" o al menos eso entendí.

Y otra vez sin decir gracias, Ginny corrió lo mas que sus piernas se lo permitieron las decenas de escalones y el largo pasillo que llevaba a la recama de Premio Anual de Hermione.

..

* * *

..

Cuando Ronald Weasley la tomó firmemente por la cintura y la hizo a un lado quitándola de la puerta, un Draco Malfoy escondido y una Hermione Granger al borde de la histeria no pudieron evitar pensar….

_Mierda_

Hermione sentía que el corazón le dejaría de latir en cualquier instante al ver lo inminente que resultaba todo. Ron descubriría a Draco tras la puerta del baño, lo insultaría, Draco no se quedaría callado y también lo haría; después un duelo mágico, para pasar a los golpes a puño limpio, y por ultimo, la guinda del pastel, los tres, si los tres, expulsados de Hogwarts.

Cinco centímetros del picaporte.

_Adiós Hermione Granger._

Cuatro centímetros del picaporte.

_Adiós Ronald Weasley, _

Tres centímetros del picaporte.

_Adiós Draco Malfoy, besos candentes, frotadas de ensueño, caricias calientes. _

Dos centímetros del picaporte.

_Adiós mundo cruel, que de esta nada me salva, solo un milagro._

Uno….

— ¡Ron, Hermione!—gritó desde la entrada Ginny Weasley.

_O, talvez Ginny entrando intempestivamente a mi recamara sin tocar, ni avisar_.

El alma le volvió al cuerpo, al tiempo que cientos del duendecillos bailaban can-can en el estomago de Hermione.

_Por poquito. _

Ron se giró rápidamente con el seño fruncido y los labios apretados al escuchar a su hermana gritar su nombre

..

Del otro lado de la puerta, Draco Malfoy soltó el aire de sopetón. Casi se pone a bailar ahí mismo, quién diría que en algún momento de su vida le debería algo a Ginny Weasley.

Se giró y buscó en el lugar una ruta de escape. Y cuando dio con ella una sonrisa irónica se formó en sus labios.

—Tiene qué ser una broma—exclamó para si mismo. —Ni modo Draco.

Pocos minutos después el joven rubio abandonaba el lugar.

..

Ron se había olvidado por un momento de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Retiró su mano del picaporte y se dirigió a su hermana. A sus espaladas Hermione llenaba sus pulmones del necesitado aire-hacía un rato que había dejando de respirar-al tiempo que un inusitado alivio le recorría el cuerpo.

—Ginny, ¿qué sucede, por qué vienes así?

La mas pequeña de los Weasley intentaba hablar mientras su tórax hacía todo lo posible por colmarse de oxigeno. El ruido de su respiración acelerada junto con sus cabellos alborotados y el sudor en su frente no denotaba nada bueno.

—Yo…ustedes…Harry—intentaba decir mientras su mano pasaba de señalar a Ron y Hermione a tocarse el pecho haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Hermione se acercó hasta ella. —A ver Ginny respira y después articulas, de acuerdo. Toma aire y suéltalo—le dijo mientras hacía mímica con sus brazos.

Ron la miró por un momento y luego giró hasta su hermana. —Si eso pecosa, respira primero.

—Ustedes también con la misma mierda—les dijo la chica ya más tranquila. —En lugar de decir tantas pendejadas deberían de estar corriendo en dirección a los jardines.

Ron frunció las cejas. — ¿Y por que hacia los jard….

—Porque Harry se esta liando a golpes con un imbécil Slytherin, por eso.

Hermione y Ron voltearon a verse al mismo tiempo, los dos con la boca ligeramente abierta, y los dos descubriendo en sus ojos las mismas cosas…

Incredulidad y asombro.

El que Harry, su amigo Harry, se estuviera peleando con un alguien y más con un Slytherin era una cosa mala, o debería de serlo, pero para ellos dos no lo era. Y no lo era porque esa era la primera vez que Harry por fin daba señales de vida, de verdadera vida no eso a lo que los estaba acostumbrando últimamente. Harry, tras la partida de Luna, se semejaba mas a un zombi que a otra cosa.

—Pero qué coño esperan. Muévanse.

Ninguno de los dos lo hizo, seguían mirándose.

— ¡Ahora!

El agudo grito de Ginny los trajo de vuelta a la situación.

Ron se volvió rápido, casi rudo hasta ella. — ¿Dónde está?

Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida—Sígueme.

Ambos Weasley se dirigían rápidamente hasta la puerta, cuando la voz de Hermione los detuvo. —Esperen, voy con ustedes.

Ron se giró para mirarla. A la chica no le gustó, nada, nadita su expresión. — ¿En bata? No lo creo. Si quieres venir nos alcanzas ya cambiada. Y no creas que olvidaré tan fácilmente esto Hermione, díselo al idiota que escondes en el baño.

Después de esto, dos cabelleras pelirrojas se perdieron tras cerrase la puerta.

Ella se quedó parada en medio de la habitación por un momento. Su cerebro trabajando a mil por hora, con cientos de interrogantes haciendo mover aceleradamente los engranes de materia gris…

¿Habría Ron descubierto que era Draco quien se escondía tras la puerta?

Si…No…

Con una desagradable sensación estableciéndose en su pecho, se dirigió hasta el baño, abrió la puerta y el rubio Slytherin ya no estaba.

Hermione frunció profundamente las cejas mientras miraba extrañada la solitaria estancia. Ya después le preguntaría cómo fue que le hizo para salir por una ventana de no más de cuarenta por cuarenta centímetros.

..

* * *

..

Sus puños cerrados se enterraban con furia en la carne del otro, mientras sentía la sangre correr por su rostro, salir de su boca, recorrer su barbilla hasta gotear sobre el verde pasto…

La adrenalina hacía que su corazón latiera furioso contra su pecho, bombeando la ira hacia todos los órganos de su cuerpo, enviciándolo, como una droga que lo hacía sentir vivo….

Mas fuerte, mas rápido, mas temible…Poderoso.

Una sonrisa casi macabra surcó su rostro….y un destello de luz brilló en sus ojos.

Estaba vivo.

Los nudillos ensangrentados y el dolor concentrándose en su abdomen, en su nariz rota, en sus labios partidos. Los ruidos del exterior se habían extinto, solo quedaba el rugir de la emoción, de la exaltación….del deseo de sentir mas, algo, aunque ese algo fuese el dolor de su carne.

_Ya se había cansado del dolor emocional, lo físico era mejor. _

_De ese te puedes curar más fácilmente. _

Como enajenado golpeaba una y otra vez; lo que había comenzado como unos simples empujones, palabras e insultos, se había convertido en sangre derramada, en carne magullada, en huesos rotos.

_Y el sufrimiento pasó a convertirse en placer._

—Basta—dijo apenas aquel chico, la sangre en su boca le impedía hablar con claridad.

Pero ¡Ey! Él no quería parar, por qué si eso se sentía tan bien.

Alentado, enardecido como se sentía, Harry aumentó la fuerza, la rapidez de sus golpes. El chico bajo su cuerpo ya no se defendía, se dedicaba única y exclusivamente a escupir sangre, a llorar de dolor.

_Débil. _

Eso ya no era divertido.

Harry detuvo sus golpes y tomándolo por la solapas del la camisa lo alzó hasta acercarlo a su rostro. — ¿Así qué ya no quieres pelear? ¿Te has cansado? ¡Oh vamos, no ahora! —Harry giró el rostro hacía un lado y escupió la sangre que se acumulaba en su boca— ¡No ahora que empiezo a divertirme!

—Ya déjalo Potter.

Harry levantó la vista hacia la voz que le hablaba.

—Vaya, vaya pero si es Draco Malfoy ¿Dime Malfoy?—Harry sonrió endiabladamente— ¿Vienes a salvar a tu pequeña amiga serpiente?

Draco pasó su mirada del chico tirado en el suelo a Harry. —Te he dicho que lo sueltes.

Harry lo miró intensamente por un minuto, luego bajó su mirada hasta el chico quien estaba casi inconsciente y después otra vez a Draco—Por primera vez te voy a hacer caso—soltó bruscamente al chico dejándolo caer duramente contra el suelo, se puso en pie y caminó hasta quedar a un metro de Draco. —Solo porque ya no es divertido.

Ambos chicos se miraron fijamente después de esto.

Ahora era gris contra verde.

Draco lo miraba con ironía e indeferencia mezcladas con el clásico odio hacia el "Niño que vivió" mientras que Harry, lo de Harry rayaban en lo insano. Podía sentir una nueva ira reinando en su cuerpo, guiando sus movimientos, sus acciones. Las manos le escocían. Como ansiaba, como anhelaba destrozarlo. Cobrarse todas y cada una de un solo golpe, o talvez con más, muchos más.

Y cuando ya no podía evitarlo, cuando sus brazos tensionados estaban a punto de alzarse contra el rubio frente a él, un curioso rayo de sol iluminó su rostro, el viento sopló silbando contra su odio y al hacerlo la voz de Luna susurrándole lo alcanzó y su aroma a naranja y a flores silvestres lo invadió. El impacto fue tal que lo hizo perder las fuerzas haciendo que Harry fuera a dar contra el suelo inconciente.

— ¡Harry!—la voz de Hermione cortó el aire.

Después que los Weasley salieron de su habitación, a la chica solo le tomó cinco segundos coger su varita y tras un complicado movimiento quedar total y completamente vestida. Los había alcanzado cuando los chicos apenas cruzaban el retrato de la señora Gorda.

Draco se giró rápidamente hasta ella. Sin poder evitarlo, la miró fijamente al tiempo que ella hacía lo mismo. Detrás de ella, Ronald y Ginny Weasley aparecieron.

Así, los tres Gryffindor corrieron hacia Harry, Hermione fue la primera en llegar. Se arrodilló junto al chico y tras acomodarle la cabeza sobre su regazo, levantó la mirada posándola en Draco.

Él sabía qué era lo que ella intentaba decirle, lo que intentaba preguntar y él ansiaba con toda su alma que ella le creyera. Un casi imperceptible movimiento de cabeza y Draco contestó "No" a su pregunta. Con el corazón acelerado vio como ella asentía ligeramente para volver su rostro a Harry.

Ron cuando llegó ni siquiera preguntó, el solo sujetó a Draco por el hombro y tras ponerlo de frente, le estrelló el puño contra la mejilla.

— ¡No Ron basta!—gritó Hermione poniéndose bruscamente de pie. Ni siquiera le importó que al hacerlo, la cabeza de Harry rebotara duramente contra el suelo. — ¡Él no lo hizo no fue Draco!

El siguiente golpe de Ron se quedó suspendido en el aire. Draco se quedó totalmente estático y Hermione se mordió el labio duramente.

— ¿Cómo fue que tú….—intentó decir cuando el llamado de su hermana lo distrajo.

— ¡Ron tenemos que hacer algo, está muy mal herido!—Ginny no se refería a Harry, sino al chico Slytherin que estaba frente a ella, y que iba en su mismo curso.

Ron de quedó muy serio, totalmente inmóvil mientras miraba el suelo. Sus sentidos totalmente alerta y su cabeza trabajando a mil revoluciones.

Hermione contuvo el aliento, sabía lo que él pelirrojo hacía, intentaba descubrir, sentir sus emociones, los de ella, los de Draco. Respirando lo más lento que podía, trató de poner sus ideas claras y calmar la hecatombe que era su interior.

Todo en blanco.

Era como la Oclumancia. Si lograba ponerse en blanco Ron no podría descubrir nada de ella, pero….

¿Y de Draco, podría descubrir el sentir de Draco?

Ansiedad, dolor, odio, miedo, necesidad, terror….amor.

Emociones y mas emociones a su alrededor… ¿Eran de Ginny, de Harry, de Hermione…de Malfoy?

No lo sabía, de a poco el dolor de cabeza lo invadió y decidió desistir.

Levantó la cabeza para mirar a Hermione, luego a Draco quien seguía imperturbable….No podía era impensable, era absurdo…No, no, no.

— ¡Ron!

—Hermione has aparecer una camilla y lleva Harry adentro. Ginny tu aparece otra, llevaremos a ese chico a la enfermería.

Hermione asintió sin chistar, al momento siguiente el cuerpo de Harry flotaba solo a unos centímetros el suelo pero ni su cuerpo inconciente ni la castaña se movían del lugar.

Entonces cuando Ginny estaba por hacer lo mismo la voz de Draco lo detuvo.

—No.

Tres Gryffindor voltearon a mirarlo.

—Él es Slytherin—dijo al tiempo que se acercaba hasta el chico inconsciente. Nadie lo notó pero pasó lo suficientemente cerca de Hermione como para rozarle con sus dedos la muñeca. — De él nos encargamos nosotros— terminó ya que estaba junto al chico. Ginny se hizo a un lado para darle espacio.

Bajo sus atentas miradas, Draco sacó su varita y convocó la Nimbus que estaba solo a unos metros del lugar haciéndola detenerse junto al cuerpo del chico inconciente, con otro movimiento de varita hizo que éste se acomodara sobre la escoba boca abajo, con la mitad colgando de un lado y la otra mitad del otro lado; con un ultimo movimiento de varita hizo el cuerpo y la escoba invisibles.

Hermione lo miró curiosamente y él solo levantó las cejas.

Él ya luego le explicaría.

—Weasley—miró a Ron—Weasley—ahora a Ginny—y...Granger— Ella sintió con la cabeza, cosa que no hicieron los pelirrojos.

Y tras estas últimas palabras Draco se fue con destino a su Sala Común. Tras de él, y como si no existiera, una escoba con una cuerpo inconciente encima, lo seguía.

—Vamos Ron, llevemos a Harry adentro—dijo Hermione.

Ron solo la miraba a ella y de vez en cuando a la espalda del rubio que lentamente se alejaba.

—Muévete Ron, ya luego averiguaremos que sucedió—dijo Ginny mientras se detenía junto a Harry y se inclinaba para limpiarle un poco de la sangre que manchaba sus mejillas.

—Si Ginny, ya luego averiguaremos—pero Ron no miraba a su hermana sino a Hermione.

Tras esto, los tres Gryffindor se dirigieron con rumbo a la Sala de los Menesteres.

..

* * *

..

Draco había recorrido medio castillo para llegar hasta ahí, siempre con el chico inconciente a sus espaldas. Por un momento aquel había estado tan callado que Draco creyó que estaba muerto, pero después los suaves jadeos de dolor que el chico emitía le hacían ver que no era así.

Ahora se encontraba en la guarida de las serpientes, que por cierto estaba sola, a excepción de dos chiquillas de quinto y por supuesto, Theo Nott.

Vaya que ese chico no dormía ni dejaba dormir.

Draco se adentró en el frío lugar conteniendo el estremecimiento que eso le causó. Siempre era igual, después de pasar la noche entre las sabanas tibias y el cuerpo caliente de Hermione todo, hasta su sala común-esa que siempre la había gustado-se le antojaba fría, vacía.

Con el ruido de sus zapatos retumbando en el silencio, el rubio atrajo la mirada de los presentes, entre ellos de su amigo.

Theo levantó la vista del inmenso y pesado libro que leía para posarla en su amigo, que por las pintas que traía, había pasado o la mejor o la peor noche.

— ¿Una mala noche Draco?—preguntó mientras dejaba el libro a un lado.

Draco bufó antes de decir—No jodas, no estoy de ánimos para escucharte—El lugar, ahí donde había recibido el puñetazo de Ron lo sentía rojo y caliente, no tardaría en hincharse; y el hombro le molestaba a horrores. Intento moverlo un poco, pero el dolor se intensificó y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor.

Theo levantó las cejas—Creo que mala. ¿Qué sucedió?

—No quieres saber los detalles, solo te diré que me tuve que salir por una ventada diminuta, que al hacerlo me disloqué el hombro y que el más grande de los imbéciles me golpeó el rostro.

—Te envidió. Solo espero que la chica haya valido la pena.

Draco no contestó, solo lo miró al tiempo que una picara sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

— ¡¿Draco Lucius Malfoy se puede saber dónde mierda te habías metido?

Theo y Draco giraron sus cuerpos cuando la voz aguda de Pansy retumbó en sus oídos.

La chica venía bajando rápidamente las escaleras cargando su diminuto pijama y el cabello totalmente revuelto.

Theo apretó los puños. La chica sabía que tenía prohibido, no solo por él sino también por Draco, bajar en pijama y más en eso diminutos pijamas a la sala común.

— ¿Qué te dije de esas pijamas Pansy?—le preguntó Theo con los ojos entornados.

La chica caminaba hasta ellos mientras se miraba desde arriba. — ¡Va!—hizo un movimiento despreciativo con la mano—no seas exagerado, aquí no hay nadie…!Aaayy!—Pansy fue a dar de nalgas contra el piso. Había chocado con algo, pero la pregunta era ¿con qué? — ¡Pero qué mierdas se me atravesó!—preguntó enojada mientras Theo se acercaba hasta ella y la ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

Draco reaccionó al instante—Ah se me olvidaba…—y tras hacer un movimiento con su varita, un cuerpo inconciente montado precariamente sobre una escoba se hizo visible en el acto.

Pansy abrió mucho los ojos al tiempo que se sujetaba al fervientemente al brazo de Theo. A su lado, el castaño pasaba su mirada de Draco al chico inconciente.

—Antes de que lo pregunten, yo no fui.

Pansy se separó de Theo y se acercó hasta el herido. No lo tocó, solo se dedicó a mirarlo más de cerca.

—Entonces…

—Entonces lo tuve que rescatar de los puños de Potter, él fue quien lo dejó así—señaló el chico con un movimiento de cabeza.

Pansy y Theo voltearon a mirarse con los ojos abiertos.

—No te pases…. —dijo Theo. El castaño comenzó a dar vueltas por el cuerpo inconciente mientras lo examinaba con mayor detenimiento. —¡Ufff! ¡Vaya con el cicatrizado!, si que pega duro ¿eh?

—Si fue Potter quien le hizo esto, tú qué tenias que estarte metiendo—le cuestionó Pansy.

—No lo iba a dejar ahí, o tú qué hubieras hecho.

Pansy se encogió de hombros. — ¡Ey, ustedes dos!—gritó llamando la atención de las dos chicas de quinto que ahí se encontraban. Estas se acercaron mientras se miraban de vez en cuando extrañadas.

— ¿Qué…

—Tomen a este, este…Reston…Cheston…

—Preston—dijo una de ellas.

—Si ese, llévenselo a su recamara y hagan que un elfo lo cure.

— ¿A nuestra recamara?—dijo la otra asustada—No podemos, nosotros…

—No sean imbéciles, ¡A la recamara de él!

Las chicas no se movían, se quedaron estáticas en sus lugares mientras pasaban sus miradas del pobre Preston moribundo, a Draco, Theo y por ultimo Pansy.

— ¡Pero qué esperan! ¡Es para ahora! ¡Ya!—le gritó la pelinegra mientras erguía en toda su altura y alzaba la barbilla imponiendo su voluntad.

La otras dos brincaron en sus puestos para después, una de ellas, sacar la varita y hacer que el cuerpo del chico las siguiera.

— ¡Ey! y ni una palabra a nadie de esto, ¿le quedó claro?—les dijo al final.

Las chicas solo movieron su cabeza de arriba abajo.

Cuando los tres se quedaron solos en la fría y oscura sala común, Pansy se volvió presurosa hacia los dos chicos.

—Síganme—les ordenó. Y los otros dos, tras mirarse a los ojos y poner cara de resignación, obedecieron.

..

—Cuéntanos qué sucedió—preguntó Pansy mientras se recargaba en uno de los doseles de su cama. Ella, al igual que Draco, Theo y Zabini, tenía su propia recamara. Privilegios por ser hija de papi, en su caso de mami.

Draco se dejó caer pesadamente sobre las sabanas azules de seda de la chica. Cerró los ojos por un momento.

—Draco te hablé, ¿Qué sucedió?—Theo estaba muy cerca de ella, apoyado contra su escritorio. La moneda de plata bailaba entre sus dedos mientras miraba entretenido a sus amigos.

El chico refunfuñó antes de incorporarse un poco sobre el codo del brazo sano. —Salí muy de mañana a caminar al lago…y a volar un poco—agregó con voz monótona al recordar que llevaba su escoba—ya de regreso vi como el cabeza rajada estaba golpeando a ese chico…

—Y tú de buena gente te metiste a ayudar…que considerado—agregó la chica.

—Ya vez, yo y mi buen corazón.

— ¿Y fue Potter quien te hizo es?—preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

Draco se sentó por completo sobre la cama, flexionó sus piernas y apoyó un brazo sobre una de ellas, con el otro se tocaba la cara. —No, no fue Potter, fue Weasley.

Pansy dio un rebote en su lugar mientras abría mucho los ojos— ¿Ron…Ronald Weasley te golpeó?

—No Pansy querida, fue Ginny Weasley—Theo soltó una carcajada y Pansy lo fulminó con la mirada. —Claro que fue ese, el Weasleysete mayor.

— ¿Qué le hiciste?—preguntó rápidamente, talvez muy rápida y angustiosamente, demasiado. Cayendo en cuenta de su desliz, moduló su voz y habló con la mayor indiferencia de la que era posible fingir. — ¿qué hiciste? Lo golpeaste también, espero.

—No.

Theo alzó las cejas y Pansy discretamente dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones.

—Granger lo detuvo—desvió ligeramente la mirada pero rápidamente la volvió hacia sus amigos.

—Con que Granger… ¿Qué interesante?—dijo Theo mientras se cruzaba de brazos. — ¿Qué haríamos sin ella verdad compañero?

—Jodete Nott.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio mientras se miraban entre ellos…Theo a Pansy, Pansy a Draco, Draco a Theo…

De pronto la chica se movió rápidamente, cogió su varita e hizo aparecer un cuenco de solución de murtlap.

—Ven aquí—ordenó quedamente Pansy a Draco— déjame curarte.

El chico se acercó hasta ella, acomodándose en la orilla de la cama y Pansy se sentó a su lado para comenzar a ponerle un poco de la solución en la mejilla adolorida la cual ya estaba muy hinchada y roja.

—Listo—dijo unos minutos después la chica y mientras se ponía en pie apoyándose en el hombro de Draco.

— ¡Ay!

— ¿Qué te sucede, Draco?

—Mi hombro, yo…me caí mientras volaba.

Al momento siguiente Pansy se había acomodado detrás de Draco con sus piernas abiertas a cada lado de la cadera del chico. Theo muy cerca de ellos se mantenía en silencio mientras apretaba fuertemente la moneda en una mano y con la otra mordía ferozmente una manzana verde.

—Pansy—la llamó Draco

—Dime— la chica aún seguía muy concentrada curándole el hombro lo más delicadamente posible.

— ¿Por qué querías saber donde había estado? ¿Me necesitaste?—Draco sintió como la chica se tensó por un momento.

—No te apures Draco, fue una tontería. Solo eso.

—No, no lo fue—Intervino Theo mientras se acercaba hasta ellos. Pansy lo miró suplicante. —Draco tiene derecho a saberlo Pansy.

La pelinegra se quitó de donde estaba, intentado crear la mayor distancia entre ella y los chicos, mas especialmente entre Draco.

Pero él no se lo permitió, la tomó firmemente por la muñeca y sin soltarla, preguntó. — ¿Qué está sucediendo? Quiero saberlo y quiero que se ahora. Pansy dime—pero ella no contestó, así que se dispuso a preguntarle a Theo— ¿Qué…

—Pansy esta teniendo pesadillas. Sus pesadillas han vuelto.

..

* * *

..

—Harry, Harry…despierta.

— ¡Va! Esto es inútil.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer Ron?

—Mírame Hermione. _Enervate._

Y así de sencillo Harry Potter abrió los ojos.

Todo estaba borroso, la cabeza le daba vueltas y todo su cuerpo estaba gritando de dolor. Siluetas borrosas danzaban sobre él pero a ninguna lograba distinguir. Su cerebro petrificado no quería reaccionar con la velocidad que él deseaba.

Imágenes sin sentido lo atenazaban. Invadían su conciente trayendo recuerdos recientes.

_Él sentado bajo un árbol pensando el Luna._

_Llamándola, pidiendo por ella._

_Un par de Slytherin acercándose hasta donde no sabían, estaba él._

_Uno de ellos burlándose, hablando de Luna como si sus podridos labios tuvieran derecho a hacerlo._

_El otro alejándose después, dejando a su compañero solo._

_Luego de eso una rabia incontrolable manejando su cuerpo._

Lentamente la borrosidad de sus ojos se despajaba permitiéndole apreciar a quienes estaban con él.

—Harry, ¿Cómo estas?

Harry, muy lentamente se fue sentado sobre el sillón donde estaba a costado. El mareo se intensificó por un momento obligándolo a sujetarse fuertemente la cabeza. De a poco se fue sintiendo mejor.

—Harry—le volvió a llamar Hermione.

—Estoy bien Herms.

Sentía una intensa mirada posada sobre él, giró su rostro…era Ron.

El pelirrojo lo mirada fijamente desde un par de metros más allá. Estaba recargado en la orilla de una mesa sobre la cual descansaban decenas de frascos con todas las pociones curativas habidas y por haber.

Harry no se sentía a gusto, era como si su amigo supiera justo lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Los ojos de Ron en ocasiones reflejaban tristeza, enojo y también decepción.

Cuando el pelinegro ya no podía con la mirada de Ron sobre sí, con el semblante preocupado de Hermione y la mirada intensa que Ginny le dedicaba parada junto a Hermione, de decidió por hablar.

—Yo…—intentó decir Harry, pero Ron lo detuvo.

— ¿Qué sucedió Harry?

Ambos se quedaron mirando por unos instantes, luego Harry dijo:

—Se estaban burlando de Luna. Hablaban de ella como si la conocieran, como si alguno de ellos pudiera entender todo lo que ella es—conforme las palabras salían de su boca, su mirada de hacía mas peligrosa y sus manos cerradas en puño ejercían cada vez mas fuerza. — Loca…la llamaban loca. Se mofaban diciendo que el colegio estaba mejor ahora que "Lunática" se había ido.

Hermione se sentó junto a él y tomó las manos de Harry entre las suyas. Él, al sentir el calor de su amiga, se relajó un poco.

—Después, simplemente no me pude contener. La furia pudo más que yo. Estaba….cegado, no sabía—Harry levantó el rostro y miró a Ron como desesperado—Yo solo quería que sus voces, que sus burlas se callaran. Resonaban una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

Le dolía como si él fuera Harry. Ron se sujetó a la orilla de la mesa con tal fuerza que al instante sus nudillos se tornaron blancos y la madera bajo sus dedos tronó.

—Harry—le llamó Hermione— ¿Qué pasó con Malfoy?—el chico la miró interrogante.

—Estaba ahí cuando llegamos—intervino Ginny.

Harry se quedó un momento en silencio mirando hacia la nada, obligando a su cerebro a recordar. —Él me detuvo. Me ordenó que dejara que golpear a ese chico y yo obedecí porque….

— ¿Por qué?—Ron se había separado de la mesa para ir a sentarse al otro lado de Harry.

—Porque…porque ya no era divertido seguirlo golpeando. Cuando Malfoy llegó decidí que ahora quería golpearlo a él…y lo hubiese hecho sino fuera por Luna.

— ¿Luna?—la voz de Hermione se escuchó entrecortada. A pesar de todo, no podía contener el miedo que las palabras de Harry le provocaron. _"¿Si no hubiésemos llegado…qué le hubieras hecho a Draco?" "Mi dios Harry…no, no…"_

—La escuché, hablando, hablándome. Susurrándome al oído como lo hacía cuando no quería que los demás escucharan que había visto a alguna de sus criaturas, corría hasta mí y me lo decía al oído para que solo yo escuchara.

Cuando las palabras de Harry se silenciaron, ni Ron ni Hermione pudieron evitar voltear a mirarse.

— ¿Qué sucedió con el Slytherin?—preguntó Harry después.

—Malfoy se lo llevó—Ginny fue quien contestó. Se había acercado hasta los chicos y ahora se encontraba sentada en el reposabrazos de sillón, muy cerca de Hermione. —Dijo que eso era cosa de Slytherin, que él se encargaría. ¿Creen que le diga al profesos Snape?

—No—contestó Hermione al instante muy segura, talvez con demasiada convicción. —No creo—añadió. Nerviosa se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar frente a los chicos, mirando a cualquier lado menos a ellos—Si hubiese querido hacerlo creo que lo hubiera hecho en ese instante. Todos conocemos a Malfoy y sabemos que no habría desaprovechado la oportunidad de joder a Harry.

Harry la miraba como analizando sus palabras….Ron, Ron la miraba como analizándola a ella.

—Tienes razón, Malfoy no se perdería la oportunidad de jodernos.

El corazón de Hermione se detuvo, mientras dejaba salir un lento y silencioso suspiro de alivio. Esas habían sido palabras de Ron y eso solo significaba una cosa….

Ronald Weasley no sospechaba nada….absolutamente nada.

..

* * *

..

Mitad de semana….miércoles…ya llevaba la mitad y faltaba la otra mitad….

Solo unos días mas y volvería a dormir entre los brazos de Draco…

La misma noche del aquel incidente en el que Ron casi los descubría, los dos decidieron que lo mas prudente era no dormir todas la noches juntos…bueno eso lo decidió Hermione, Draco solo se dedicó a besarla en el cuello mientras ella hablaba y hablaba.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del colegio, una inmensa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar los pucheros de Draco… ¡Vaya que el chico era insistente! Quería que las cosas se hicieran a su manera….

"¡Niñato consentido!" le había dicho Hermione. Claramente el rubio no se lo toleró y al momento siguiente se encontró a si misma tirada en la alfombra roja boca arribe, con Draco tendido sobre de ella haciéndole cosquillas por todo el cuerpo.

Hermione se retorcía como loca intentando liberarse del rubio, pero obviamente no lo consiguió, así como el rubio tampoco logró sus negros objetivos.

Al final, Draco totalmente cabreado porque su método de "Has olvidar a Hermione a punta de besos…y cosquillas" no funcionó, tuvo que aceptar las condiciones de la chica.

Solo dormirían junto unas cuantas veces, llegaría siempre después de media noche y nada de quedarse dormidos-cosa que para Draco traducía a menos horas con Hermione, así como a tener que escapar muy, muy de madrugada.

Pero nada, nada se comparaba a la cara que le hizo cuando ni siquiera esa noche ella le permitió dormir ahí.

—Entiende, es muy arriesgado que te quedes ahora. Además tengo que estar pendiente de Harry. No está bien, tú mismo lo viste—decía Hermione con voz suplicante al rubio frente a ella quien la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, el ceño fruncido, los labios fuertemente apretados y los brazos cruzados sobre el hombro.

—Ese Potter, siempre jodiendo….

— ¡Draco!—Hermione estaba al borde del llanto.

—Está bien, está bien. Como digas—decía mientras levantaba las manos hasta ella a modo de rendición— Yo ya me voy entonces.

El momento siguiente el rubio tomó su escoba y se dispuso a salir por la ventana. Pero antes de hacerlo, la voz de Hermione lo detuvo.

— ¡Draco!

Con una fingida actitud de hartazgo, el chico se dio la vuelta— ¿Qué quiere…

Los fogosos labios de Hermione sellando los suyos callaron sus palabras. Sus brazos se le aferraron al cuello al tiempo que lo aprisionaba contra la pared cerca de la ventana. Draco se dejó hacer, permitió que fuera Hermione la que tomara el control, la que mandara por ese momento, que hundiera su lengua en su boca, que le tocara el cuerpo, que se frotara excitantemente contra su piel.

Sus labios se separaron pero las manos de ella continuaron entrelazadas detrás de su nuca y él continua tomándola fuertemente por la cintura.

— ¿Y eso?—preguntó en tono burlón, aunque con dentro estaba temblando.

Hermione lo miraba con esa mezcla que a él lo mataba…timidez y salvajismo en uno, y mientras lo hacía se mordía el labio deliciosamente.

Ella ladeó la cabeza antes de contestar—Mmmm…solo quería…compensarte—Draco alzó una ceja—por lo de ahora.

—En ese caso, tomó con gusto tus condiciones…es mas ya ni vendré a verte.

Hermione lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo jaló hacia ella—Ni se te ocurra Draco Malfoy.

Draco soltó una carcajada orgullosa—Lo que diga Mi Dama.

Luego comenzaron una serie de besos, pequeños besos que regaban por la cara del otro…Hermione uno…Draco otro….

—Ok, ya vete—dijo la castaña después.

—Me puedo quedar un momento mas…—Draco se pegó a ella y empujó su pelvis contra la de Hermione—…si tú quieres…

Hermione jadeo y Draco sonrío.

—No, no puedes. Veta ya. Anda—la castaña agarró la escoba de Draco que había terminado tirada en el suelo olvidada. Alargó su brazo para dársela pero luego retrocedió. Comenzó a inspeccionar la escoba…era diferente. —Draco está no es tu escoba.

—Si lo es. Yo no uso cosas prestadas, soy Malfoy recuerdas.

—No, me refiero a que es diferente a la que traías antes.

Draco estiró sus brazos pidiendo la escoba y Hermione se la tendió. —Es porque la compré esta mañana—la chica la miró interrogante—La pedí vía lechuza y me la trajeron hace apenas unas horas.

— ¿Y que hiciste con la otra?

—La tiré, estaba manchada de sangre que ni siquiera era mía. No me iba a quedar con esa.

Poco después su cuerpo se perdía en la negrura de la noche.

Ahora, días después…Hermione sentía que moría, necesitaba Draco y lo necesitaba ahora…YA.

—¡Aaaaahhh!—gritó asustada cuando un fuerte brazo salido de la nada la tomó por la cintura jalándola hasta la soledad de un salón. Su cuerpo fue tomado con firmeza y atrapado entre una pared y una montaña de músculos perfectamente definidos enfundados en un uniforme de Quiddicht plata y verde

Lo reconoció antes de que hablara, en el instante justo en que sus manos la tocaron.

—Buenas tardes Mi Dama.

—Hola.

— ¿Me extrañaste?

—Como no tienes idea.

—Ya sabía yo.

Solo un segundo después sus bocas se devoraban, sus manos se acariciaban, sus sentidos se reconocían. Intentaban colmar sus cuerpos con la esencia del otro, calmar todo el deseo que tras días sin tocarse plenamente se fue acumulando…tomar todo y mucho mas para así soportar solo un poco mas.

Cuando se separaron necesitados fisiológicamente del oxigeno, pero ansiosos aun emocional y pasionalmente, sus respiraciones aceleradas se mezclaban con la del otro al tiempo que las manos de Draco la sujetaban por la mejillas y Hermione se aferraba a el con una pierna sobre las afiladas caderas del rubio y las manos enredadas en sus cabellos.

—Felicidades—dijo poco tiempo después Draco.

— ¿Por qué?

—Está nevando.

Hermione giró el rostro hacia la ventana a su derecha, tras el cristal…. miles y miles de copos de nieve. Instintivamente una gran sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Tan grande, tan magnifica y plena que a Draco le cortó el aliento.

—Es hermoso.

"_No tanto como tu"_

La castaña volteó su vista hacia Draco, levantó una mano para tocarle el rostro, para acariciarlo como solo ella lo hacía, utilizando solo la yema de los dedos, tocándolo desde la frente hasta la fuerte barbilla.

—Hueles—dijo después.

Draco rió ante su comentario. —Vengo de entrenar Hermione, es normal que apeste.

—No, yo no dije que apestabas…dije que hueles—se puso de puntas y estiró el cuello para enterrar la nariz en el de Draco. —Hueles a ti, a hombre…es tu esencia…tu aroma. —Se despegó solo un poco de él y lo miró tiernamente a los ojos—A frío, a viento helado, a tierra congelada…a blancura…Hueles a Invierno.

Draco se quedó en silencio contemplándola, mirándola fijamente por un momento. No supo porque, pero las palabras de Hermione calaron hondo en su ser, en su alma.

—Me tengo que ir. Te veo en la cena.

Tras un rápido beso de despedida en los labios, Hermione salió del lugar…mientras que Draco se quedó estático en su sitio…

— ¡Joder!—exclamó mientras se peinaba el cabello hacia atrás. Poco después también dejó aquel lugar.

..

* * *

..

Jueves…Bien jueves…solo un día más para viernes…para tener a Draco en su cama…

"_Hermione que zorra te escuchaste"_

—Lo se ¡Merlín ayúdame!—dijo para si misma mientras se bajaba de banco en el que estaba encaramada para poder alcanzar uno de los libros que necesitaba.

Caminó a paso lento hasta su mesa muy concentrada en la lectura cuando un cuerpo se le atravesó.

—Hola Hermione.

—Ah, hola Peter, qué tal—le saludó con una sincera sonrisa en el rostro.

Peter se subió los hombros mientras contestaba—Bien, no me puedo quejar. ¿Estas haciendo el trabajo de Flicwik?

—No, ya lo terminé. Estaba buscando otra cosa.

— ¿Qué cosa?—Hermione se le quedó mirando—Mis disculpas, no quería importunarte.

—Descuida no lo haces.

— ¿Vas de salida?

—Si, solo iba a recoger mis cosas.

—Perfecto. ¿Me permites ayudarte?

..

* * *

..

Iba a paso rápido hacia la biblioteca, sabía que Hermione estaba ahí y con un poco de suerte podría alcanzarla, llegarle por detrás, rodearle con un brazo la cintura mientras que con la mano libre le tocaba uno de sus perfectos pechos.

Draco sonrió para sí al imaginarse, al casi escuchar, el gemido que se escaparía de los labios de Hermione ante sus acciones. Y mas sonrió al pensar en lo que le haría después, la aprisionaría entre una estantería y su cuerpo, la sentaría sobre una de las repisas obligándola a rodearlo con sus largas piernas, para después atacar sus labios mientras dejaban que sus manos viajaran por su cuerpo, le abrieran la camisa escolar, se colaran por sus ropa hasta poder tomar entre sus dedos su endurecido pezón.

Ahora fue él quien no pudo evitar jadear por lo bajo al tiempo que su hombría se despertaba ansiosa dentro se sus pantalones.

Aceleró el paso, pero antes de que llegara un par de voces que él conocía le hicieron detenerse; parapetándose detrás de una fea escultura logró ver a sus dueños.

—Muchas gracias Peter—dijo Hermione mientras salía de la biblioteca.

Peter a su lado y con la mochila de la castaña colgando en su hombro le dijo—No tienes nada que agradecer, sabes que haría cualquier cosa que me pidieras…

Hermione se tensó en el acto comenzando a ponerse incomoda.

—Yo, pues…tu…gracias—dijo quitándole su mochila a Peter—No vemos luego—y mientras decía esto se echó la bolsa a su propio hombro pero…— ¡Ah!—lo hizo con tanto ímpetu y tan de prisa que no contó con el peso de la mochila jalándola hacia atrás. Más no llegó a tocar el suelo cuando las manos de Peter la sujetaron firmemente por la cintura.

Sus rostros quedaron muy cerca, demasiado cerca para el gusto de la chica…y para cierto rubio que, escondido, veía todo lo que sucedía.

— ¿Estas bien?

—Si—Hermione comenzó a ponerse muy nerviosa, sentía una penetrante mirada clavada en ella que la hacía sentir culpable, como si cometiera el peor de los delitos. —Peter, ¿Podrías soltarme por favor?

— ¿Qué? Ah, si disculpa—lentamente y como si le pesara en el alma, liberó a la chica.

Hermione se arregló discretamente la ropa y se acomodó con firmeza la mochila. —Bien Peter…nos vemos.

Hermione dio media vuelta lo más rápido que pudo y se fue del lugar.

Tras de ella Peter clavaba su mirada en ella y Draco se reventaba de los celos.

..

* * *

..

Viernes…era viernes…sería ahora, ahora cuando vería a Draco.

De solo pensarlo el corazón se le aceleraba.

Como necesitaba besarlo hasta quedarse sin aliento, tocarlo hasta que las manos le dolieran, sentirlo hasta que todo lo demás dejara de existir y solo quedara él.

Hermione suspiró sentada en su asiento, la vista clavada en el espacio, un punto que quedaba entre el cabello polvoriento de la profesora Sproud y la mata babosa delante de ella.

—Hermione, Hermione pon atención, que sin tus notas cómo quieres que pasé el examen.

La chica se giró hasta el latoso ser humando a su derecha. —Podrías comenzar a poner atención tú, para variar Ron.

El chico la ignoró—Anda Mione apunta lo que dice. Mira que si se nos pasa algo…

—"Nos" me suena a manada.

— ¡Oye qué te pasa!, si yo también ayudo.

—Seguro. Ya, ya déjame escuchar.

Pero antes, antes que llegara la noche y pudiera estar con Draco debía de pasar esta clase y tocas las que le quedaban. Moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, la chica intentó espantar de su cabeza recuerdos rubios y miradas grises.

Minutos después el timbre sonó y con ello la clase finalizó. Los alumnos comenzaron a salir en manada mientras la pobre profesora Proud intentaba hacerse escuchar sobre el ruidazo.

Cuando Hermione llegó al exterior y el viento congelado golpeó su rostro alborotando sus cabellos, una gran alegría la invadió. Ese era su elemento, esa era su estación…Invierno.

Mantenía los ojos plenamente cerrados mientras los alumnos pasaban a su lado.

—Mione ¿Vienes?—Hermione abrió los ojos para ver, era Ron.

Y mientras el pelirrojo le hablaba, sus ojos se desviaron unos centímetros… tan solo unos metros por detrás de Ron, venía bajando Draco con sus amigos Theo y Pansy, quien discretamente se movía de entre medio de los chicos para situarse en la orilla.

El corazón de Hermione se aceleró y el aire comenzó a faltarle.

—No Ron, tengo que hablar algo con la profesora.

—Bien, no te quedes sola quieres. Te veo al rato.

Cuando Ron se dio media vuelta quedó de frente a Pansy Parkinson. Ni uno de los otros dos le importaron, solo ella. Lentamente se dirigía hacia la pelinegra quien del modo mas secreto posible le lanzaba miradas intensas.

Al momento que sus cuerpos quedaron a la misma altura y Ron levantaba una mano discretamente para poder tocarla, Theo Nott tomó firmante a Pansy del antebrazo y la jaló hasta que quedó en su posición inicial, entre Draco y él.

Ron siguió su camino mientras contenía las ganas de darse media vuelta y romperle la cara a puñetazos a esa serpiente.

Mientras tanto, Pansy se jaloneaba del brazo del Theo al tiempo que por lo bajo le mentaba la madre.

A su lado Draco no les ponía atención, el tenía la vista fija hacia el frente, con la mirada puesta a solo unos centímetro de la cabeza de Hermione.

La chica no se movía…ella estaba plantada en su sitio, esperando con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora que Draco llegara hasta ella. Sabía que no podrían hablarse, que ante los ojos de los demás se ignorarían, pero aun así, el saberlo cerca era lo mejor que le podía pasar.

Pero él no la miró, él la ignoró como se suponía que debía de hacerlo, como antes.

Como si no estuviera pasó de ella y se metió al salón para su clase de Herbólogia.

Apretando los puños, enterrando las unas en la carne de su palma y cerrando los ojos fuertemente para que las lágrimas no corrieran por su rostro, ella esperó a que pasara, después se dirigió presurosa hacia aquel lugar en el que podía estar sola.

..

* * *

..

No era su culpa, lo sabía, no de ella ni de él.

La tenía aquel imbécil lame culos de Peter Cold, ese que le reía como el mejor a la tonta profesora.

No fue justo con Hermione, pero es que no podía comportarse de otra manera. Él jamás, nunca había sentido celos de nadie…y ahora no podía ver como alguien le sonreía, como alguien mas la tocaba para hervir en furia.

—Draco, Draco…estas machacando a la planta, se supone que debemos de acariciarla, no destruirla en cachitos.

Draco llevó su mirada hacia la voz que le hablaba, era Pansy. Se le quedó mirando por un largo rato, como cayendo en cuenta que la chica estaba ahí.

—Soy un pendejo.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó la chica confundida.

—Te apoyo compañero… ¿Qué coños haces aquí entonces? —Theo le hablaba desde el otro lado de la mesa, muy, muy concentrado en su planta.

Draco tardó como cinco segundos procesar las palabras de Theo y al sexto segundo ya salía del lugar en busca de Hermione.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Draco?

—Tú ni me hables Parkinson.

La chica lo fulminó con la mirada, tomó un gran puño de tierra mojada y con todas sus fuerzas lo lanzó contra a la cabeza del chico. —Que te den Theodore Nott—después, salió presurosa del lugar.

Theo, quien no logró esquivar la tierra que ahora le adornaba curiosamente la cara, se limpiaba el rostro con la manga de su tunica mientras miraba el sitio por el que la figura de Pansy desaparecía.

—Señor Nott, ¿Dónde están la señorita Parkinson y el señor Malfoy?

—Jodidos profesora, están bien jodidos.

..

* * *

..

Sus largos cabellos castaños se abrían en abanico sobre el blanco suelo. Su cuerpo delgado y menudo estaba tendido sobre la blanca nieve mirando al cielo. A su alrededor todo era blanco, las dulces nevadas de invierno ya habían pintado el exterior de hielo, puesto sobre los terrenos aquel manto de fría pureza y los vientos frescos cantaban en sus iodos, trayéndole canciones heladas del norte.

Sus ojos castaños se perdían en la blancura inmensa sobre ella, se dejaba empatar, hundirse en le infinidad del cielo, sintiéndose solo una pequeña mota de nieve.

De sus labios, vaho caliente, de sus ojos, tibias y lentas lagrimas. Sobre la piel expuesta morían aquellos copos de blanco algodón que se derretían con el calor de su cuerpo para convertirse en agua que le mojaba el alma.

La tunica de Hermione estaba totalmente tendida sobre el suelo, sus zapatos y calcetines estaban cuidadosamente colocados cerca del árbol a su derecha junto con el suéter del colegio. Vestía solo la delgada blusa escolar abierta por los primeros botones y sus piernas largas y doradas se dejaban a preciar bajo su falda gris.

No tenía, frío, en invierno ella jamás pasaba frío. Su abuela siempre le decía que ellas llevaban en sol por dentro.

De la misma manera que ahora llevaba su tristeza.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos y respiró profundamente…el olor al invierno colmó su interior….y era el mismo aroma de Draco.

Frío.

Lo sintió llegar pero ni siquiera lo escuchó; su aroma, ese que siempre lograba identificar, se perdió entre el aire helado. No abrió los ojos, no giró su cuerpo y se sujetó a aquel que ahora estaba tendido a su lado, ni acomodó su rostro en su pecho.

Nada.

Solo se quedó ahí, como si Draco fuera parte del invierno, de lo que la rodeaba.

—Podría decirte tantas cosas, hablarte con las palabras exactas lo que en este justo instante estoy sintiendo, lo que tu sola presencia me hace sentir, pero no puedo y aunque pudiera no esperes que lo haga, no es mi estilo. —Draco hablaba pausado y sereno a su lado. Su voz ronca y silbante cortaba el silencio callando los susurros del viento. — Tu, mas que ningún otro ser has llegado a ver mas allá de lo que yo mismo creo mostrarte. Junto a ti me siento como si fuese un libro abierto. Cada vez que me miras en como si por todo mi cuerpo hubieran letras, palabras escritas que te gritan lo que soy, y tú, tú solo te dedicas a leerme.

De un momento a otro Draco se giró hasta quedar sobre Hermione acomodando su cuerpo al de ella, poniendo las manos a cada lado de la cabeza de la castaña. Alzándose lo suficiente para poder mirarla plenamente.

—Así que por eso mírame ahora, abre los ojos Hermione y mira mi cara, lee lo que hay en ella…Hermione—le hablo susurrando.

Lentamente ella abrió lo ojos. Orbes grises e intensas…brillantes como mercurio liquido la miraban desde arriba. Mechones de rubio cabello caían sobre su frente, sus labios delgados y ligeramente sonrosados se mantenían abiertos dejando escapar aquel calido aliento que le acariciaba la cara. Detrás de Draco, el cielo blanco e infinito se extendía.

Hermione levantó una mano acariciando el rostro de Draco, el cerró los ojos ante el contacto. Lo sentía temblar. Estaba temblando, Draco temblaba presa del frío.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó Hermione lentamente sin dejar de tocarlo.

—Porque soy un idiota, porque no puedo soportar que él te toque—los labios casi morados de Draco tiritaban al hablar. Hermione frunció el seño confundida. —Lo vi junto a ti, tan pegado a tu cuerpo, tan cerca de tu rostro.

—Draco—susurró Hermione cayendo rápidamente en la cuenta de a que se refería en chico. Esa mirada que sintió cuando estaba con Peter, esos ojos fijos en ella que la hacía sentir culpable eran de Draco. —Te juro que yo…

—No es tu culpa ni es la mía, pero debes de entender que tu eres para mi, que nadie mas puede acercarse a ti, que tu cuerpo es mío, que tus labios…—el rubio flexionó ligeramente los brazos y acercó sus labios hasta Hermione—….son míos.

Por lo que les pareció toda una vida se miraron a los ojos. Intensamente, tiernamente, como uno solo, como alma unidas…como amantes que se saben dueños del otro.

Fue Hermione la que acabó con la distancia que los separaba uniendo sus labios a los de Draco. Atrajo el chico hacia sí sujetándolo fuertemente por los cabellos enterrando sus delgados dedos entre los hilos dorados del rubio.

Bruscamente Hermione separó sus bocas unidas jalando a Draco por los cabellos hacia atrás —Tuyos—le susurró. —Deja de ser tan idiota como para dudarlo.

Draco se sonrió plenamente, como muy pocas veces lo hacía, para luego lanzarse sobre la boca de Hermione.

Ansiosamente la devoraba con los labios mientras que con una mano se apoyaba para no dejar todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella y con la otra le comenzaba a recorrer la sinuosa figura. Las manos habidas de su piel, la recorrieron a conciencia, vibrando descontroladas al sentir el calor de Hermione através de la tela de sus ropas.

Lentamente, sus dedos le tocaron cadenciosamente los senos, jugando con ellos bajo sus palmas, sintiendo la turgencia, la dureza de sus erguidos pezones marcándose, dejándose sentir, altivos y perfectos.

El sentirla a través de la ropa ya no era suficiente. Al mismo tiempo que sus labios se separaron se la boca de la chica y se internaron en la calidez del tierno cuello, las manos de Draco viajaron presurosas por el vientre de la castaña abriendo de a poco los botones de la camisa.

Uno a uno iban cediendo bajo sus dedos y con cada botón vencido, la ansiedad en sus cuerpos aumentaba. Hermione jadeaba al compás de los besos de Draco en su cuello, al ritmo de su lengua lamiéndole la piel, al igual que sus dientes mordiendo su carne.

Un grito especialmente agudo se escuchó cuando Draco le mordía duramente el inicio de uno de sus senos al mismo tiempo que tomaba el otro entre sus manos.

La boca de Draco fue bajando un poco más hasta que sus labios chocaron con el sonrosado y erecto pezón de Hermione. Jugó con él, lo besó y lamió como le dio la gana, pasaba la punta de su lengua por todo el contorno, succionaba con sus labios, lo tomaba entre sus dientes. A la par de su boca, sus manos dibujaban figuras sin sentido sobre la caliente piel de Hermione, haciéndola temblar, jadear y gemir, gritar el nombre de Draco…

Embravecido por los excitantes ruidos de la castaña, Draco fue bajando por la piel de la chica. Trazó un camino de caliente saliva en el valle de aquellos senos, siguió por su vientre plano y tibio, pasó la lengua por el contorno de su ombligo, viajo por la piel de sus caderas hasta que la orilla de una falda escolar se interpuso en su camino.

Pero eso no lo detuvo, le marcó nuevos rumbos, lo llevó hasta las piernas de la chica. Comenzó por sus pies, besándole los tibillos, subiendo, lamiendo sus pantorrillas, la parte interna de sus rodillas, sus muslos de piel dorada y carne febril. Conforme subía, la falda de Hermione lo hacía también, hasta acabar enrollada sobre su cintura.

Draco la acariciaba plenamente, pasando sus firmes manos por toda la extensión de las piernas de la chica. Lo hizo con una y repitió el proceso con otra. Cuando sus labios ardientes llegaron muy cerca de la entrepierna de Hermione, Draco le tomó el muslo alzándolo para otorgase mayor libertad de seguir explorando.

En la parte interna de sus muslos, Draco mordió, chupó fuertemente hasta dejarle una clara mancha roja que pronto se tornaría más oscura. Allá arriba, Hermione gritó. Al poco tiempo la orilla de las bragas de Hermione se cruzaron frente a sus ojos. Él sonrió. Lentamente siguió el camino que le mostraba, esa línea delgada que salvaguardaba el centro de Hermione.

Sus labios tiernos de carne caliente.

Alzando un poco mas la pierna de Hermione hasta acomodarla firmante sobre su hombro, Draco enterró el rostro en el centro de Hermione, besándolo a través de la tela, saboreando la humedad que la mojaba.

Y entonces los jadeos de Hermione se convirtieron en gritos de placer.

El chico levantó el rostro hasta la castaña y ella a duras penas hizo lo mismo. En sus ojos de adivinaba deseo, y pasión, lujuria pura mezclada con amor.

Draco le sonrió perversamente y Hermione cerró los ojos mientras dejaba caer la cabeza, sabedora de lo que venía.

Utilizando los dientes, Draco comenzó a bajar las bragas de Hermione ayudado por ella que de vez en cuando movía las caderas y las levantaba facilitando el trabajo. Cuando estas llegaron a la altura de las rodillas, Draco las sacó rápidamente de las piernas lazándolas unos metros más allá. Se volvió a acomodar entre las piernas de Hermione.

—Draco—jadeó ella presa de la excitación. Incitándolo, moviendo sus caderas.

El comenzó lento, besando tiernamente los sonrosados labios de la chica, pasando cadenciosamente la lengua por sus pliegues, saboreando su sabor, inhalando su aroma a mujer. Después, cuando su propia ansiedad sobre pasó los limites que podía soportar, hundió de lleno su boca en ella.

Pasaba una y otra vez la lengua por toda la extensión de piel, su boca se cerraba sobre ese sensible punto de Hermione, jugando con él entre sus labios, acariciándolo con la lengua.

Las caderas de Hermione se empujaban contra el rubio en busca de más. Presurosa bajo sus manos hasta la cabellera de Draco pegándolo mas a su cuerpo.

—Draco…!Oh Draco!—gritaba.

Sus movimiento se intensificaron, su lengua se hizo mas insistente, sus labios besaban mas, bebían cada vez mas…

Y cuando su boca se cerró fuertemente sobre el clítoris de Hermione…la chica quebró el silencio de la tarde, presa del orgasmo mas intenso que jamás hubiese experimentado.

Los temblores aun atacaban su cuerpo, las convulsiones todavía la llenaban y las paredes de su sexo aun se contraían cuando sintió todo el cuerpo de Draco caer sobre ella. Instintivamente enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico y acercó sus labios hasta los de él. Se besaron lentamente hasta que Draco, aun siendo aferrado por los brazos de Hermione, enterró el rostro en el cuello de la chica.

Convocando su varita, hizo aparecer una manta sobre sus cuerpos, y así abrazados se quedaron dormidos, justo en el mismo instante en que nuevos copos de nieve caían sobre ellos.

..

* * *

..

**N/a:**

Hola….qué tal? Cómo están?

Qué les ha parecido este nuevo capitulo de la Dama? Algo intenso, no lo creen-sobre todo por esta última parte.

No, no se apuren, no se quedaran enterrados bajo metros de nieve ni pescarán una pulmonía…Vamos cómo podrías cuando duermes tan calientita bajo el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy… X )

Como varios de ustedes abran notado, tengo otros dos Fics en proceso, uno de ellos es un Dramione, **Dulce Castaña** y el otro es un Ron-Pansy llamado **Bella.**

Así que en aproximadamente dos semana tendrán otro capitulo de esta historia. Talvez antes si me da chance de escribir…ya saben la escuela…jajaja

Oks, ya que estamos en esto, quiero agradecer a quienes me apoyan siguiendo esta historia, ya sea por medio de Review, Alerts o Favorite Story…así como también a todos aquellos que leen desde el anonimato…me gustaría que alguna vez se animaran a dejar su comentario, para mi sería muy importante.

GRACIAS A: **Serena Princesita Hale, luna-maga, Allison Marie Malfoy-Black, jos Black, ILDM, Maria0222, Zuruck, Herms-G59, vadeti, silviota, XiMee, anges80, negrita28malfoy. **

**Muchas, muchas gracias por leerme.**

**Besos**

**Gely :)**


	13. Tu Aliento son Nuestras Alas

**La Dama del Invierno.**

**..**

**Disclaimer: los nombres propios así como los lugares aquí mencionados pertenecen a la Fantástica J.K Rowling.**

**..**

**Capitulo XIII: Tu aliento son nuestras alas.**

**..**

**Nota 1: Dedicado a dos personitas que aprecio muchísimo además de dos grandes escritoras. Allison Marie Malfoy-Black porque no queremos que Draco muera de cautín y a Jos Black; guapa espero que no te moleste que haya tomado algo de tu persona y lo haya puesto en la historia, es algo muy chiquito, ya que lo leas sabrás de qué se trata; es mi manera de decirte Gracias por hacer que me enamore de Theo Nott con los LAI, y Gracias por tu maravillosas historias. **

**Nota 2: **Este capítulo tiene soundtrack, cuando vean **a1 **poner **Stockholm Syndrome de Muse: www . youtube . com / watch?v=gXN9acC9edU **— y al ver** a2 **poner **The Violet Hour de Sea Wolf: www . youtube . com / watch?v=bc1a1x8ljE4**

**Nota 3: Capítulo laaaargo, se recomienda ir al baño antes de comenzar y si lo desea, tener algo de alimento a la mano. **

**Gracias : )**

**..**

* * *

..

Alto e imponente se alzaba en medio del claro del bosque, sus largas piernas, enfundadas en un par de vaqueros demasiado viejos y descoloridos, se descubrían fuertes y poderosas, su torso trabajado y definido era cubierto por aquella camiseta negra la cual se pegaba a él como una segunda piel, abrigado del frío invierno con una gruesa chaqueta de piel, la bufanda de Gryffindor y guantes negros al tiempo que sus hebras rojas como el fuego estaban escondidas tras el gorro de lana.

— ¡Vamos Hermione!—gritaba Ron mientras a su alrededor luces doradas eran lanzadas cerca de él, ráfagas de energía le alborotaban los cabellos y magia en estado puro era derramada frente a sus ojos azules e intensos.

Hermione Granger se las apañaba para sobrellevar todo lo que el pelirrojo le mandaba. Elevada varios metros del suelo, repelía decenas de objetos que volaban hasta ella, un poderoso y dorado campo la protegía y de sus manos las chispas de luz brotaban cuales chorros de agua. Cien por ciento concentrada en lo que hacía, poniendo en practica todo lo que Ronald le había enseñado en todos esos meses. Era sorprendente lo que ahora era capaz de hacer. El poder dentro de ella estaba controlado, ya era capaz de canalizarlo manejándolo a su antojo…

Con un movimiento de sus manos, la gran barra de metal, que peligrosa se dirigía hasta ella, prontamente se convirtió en miles y miles de diminutas partículas que al final eran arrastradas por el viento.

Se rió complacida.

— ¡Baja ya!—dijo Ron.

Hermione bajó la vista y con un movimiento de cabeza le hizo saber que lo había escuchado. Al momento siguiente cerró los ojos con fuerza, y poco a poco comenzó a decender hasta que sus pies tocaron limpiamente el suelo.

Ron se acercó hasta ella.

—Lo has hecho excelente—No pudo evitarlo y se lanzó hacia ella tomándola por la cintura para empezar a dar vueltas con ella. Delicadamente la depositó en el suelo.

—Gracias, no lo hubiera hecho sin ti—dijo mientras lo tomaba por la mejilla.

Ron alzó una ceja mientras muy ufano se si mismo decía:

—Lo sé—se encogió de hombros—Yo sólo hice lo que debía de hacer.

Hermione decidió dejarlo pasar por alto y después preguntó:

— ¿Entonces ya se han acabado los entrenamientos?

—Si y no—Hermione frunció el ceño confundida—te he enseñado todo para lo que fui asignado, ya no puedo hacer nada más, pero todavía te falta la otra parte del entrenamiento.

— ¿Cuál?

—La mental—Hermione pareció no entender así que Ron se dispuso a explicar—Hasta el momento sólo has aprendido a dominar tu magia y canalizarla para controlar tu medio ambiente, los objetos que te rodean, se pondría decir físico, pero según lo que he investigado—En esta ocasión la chica lo miró incrédula con la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos bien fijos en él, Ron no pudo evitar reír por su expresión,—Si Mione, he investigado, pero solo un poco eh…no me he convertido en algún tipo de empollón o algo por el estilo.

— ¿Quién eres tu y dónde dejaste a mi amigo Ron?—dijo la chica solo por al afán de molestarlo.

— ¡Oye no te pases!—replicó Ron haciéndose el ofendido—Si yo sí leo.

—Ya, ya no te sulfures…termina de contar.

Ron la miró por un momento todavía un poco dolido y continuó. —Creo, y sólo es una suposición, que tu poder no se limita al este campo—levantó el brazo y señaló alrededor—, creo que podrías, si te lo propusieras, dominar la mente.

— ¿Mi mente?—preguntó sólo por preguntar, pero ya intuía la respuesta.

—Nuestra mente, la mente de los demás. Hacerles ver cosas, conocer sus pensamientos y dominarlos, implantar ideas, mover recuerdos, controlar sus sentidos. —Ron estaba tan eufórico con la sola idea que de a poco sus ojos fueron brillando con mayor avives, su cuerpo temblaba, y se sentía como si una ligera aura se formara a su alrededor, pero a diferencia de él, Hermione estaba aterrada.

La idea era por demás tentadora, pero había una parte de ella, la parte racional y analítica-la que guiaba sus pasos-que le decía que eso estaba mal…que era imposible y absurdo. Una variante de pensamientos, ideas, emociones se arremolinaban en ella haciendo que su cabeza trabajara a mil por hora.

Sólo duró un inste, muy pequeño y efímero, pero por esos milisegundos se vio a si misma impotente y poderosa, controlando…mandando…siendo mas grande e importante que nadie. La guerra se acabaría y sería ella, y sólo ella, quien le daría fin. Sentía la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, la emoción, si eso era nada más por imaginarlo…qué pasaría si lo lograba….

_Dominar nuestras mentes._

La rama de un árbol crujió hasta desplomarse muy cerca de ellos, al mismo tiempo que el rostro de su abuela, Charlotte Granger, invadía su cerebro.

En un solo instante volvió a la realidad.

— ¡Merlín Hermione! ¿Estás bien?—Ron se había acercado hasta ella al tiempo sacaba un pañuelo de la bolsa trasera de sus vaqueros con el que se dirigía a limpiar la sangre que escurría de las fosas nasales de Hermione.

La chica aún algo ensimismada tomó el trapo y borró con él el rastro de sangre.

— ¿Cómo estas?—volvió a preguntar el chico mientras la rodeaba por los hombros con un brazo.

—Sí…sí…estoy bien…yo… ¿Cuándo espesamos los entrenamientos?

Ron se lo pensó un poco—Bueno—se rascó la nuca—no creo que yo sea el mas capacitado para hacerlo, talvez el profesor Dumbledore….

—Te quiero a ti—la voz de Hermione sonó firme y sin dejar ni una sola duda…No permitiría que nadie mas la ayudara, sólo Ron…Él que había visto todas y cada una de sus facetas, él que nunca la juzgó, que jamás la cuestionó…Ron no solo era su amigo…era su hermano su guardián.—¿Lo harás?

—Te ayudaré, lo prometo, pero no ahora, no pronto; primero tengo que saber lo mas posible sobre la leyenda y los otros Elementos que a habido a lo largo de la historia, qué tanto lograron desarrollar su habilidades y cuáles son los limites. No pienso, ni por asomo exponerte a algún peligro.

Hermione asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, mientras sentía como el corazón se le encogía de cariño por Ron.

—Pero si quieres puedo enseñarte un par de cosas mas—dijo pensativo.

—Cómo….

—Talvez podríamos comenzar a hacer magia sin varita, ya sabes como hacer aparecer cosas, transformarlas, convocarlas…cosas así.

La chica se quedó pensativa. _"Convocarlas…como la vez del arroyo, cuando estaba con Draco" _

—Tierra hablando a Hermione.

— ¿Qué?—la chica miró confundida a su amigo, quien la veía con las cejas levantadas—Lo siento de fui…¿Cuando dices convocarlas te refieres a…

—Traerlas ante ti, como el _Accio_ pero sin varita y sin que dicho objeto vuele hasta ti, sino que se aparezca ante ti.

—Ya…—siguió pensando—Algo como esto…por ejemplo.

Con un movimiento mano, una manta vieja y descolorida se apareció ante ellos.

— ¡Oye!—protestó Ron mientras iba presuroso a coger la manta—Convoca tus propias cosas y deja mi manta en paz—al final se abrazó tiernamente al pedazo de tela.

— ¡Jajaja! No creí que todavía tuvieras esa cosa—Hermione se reía a carcajada abierta—Si es mas vieja que tu y yo juntos.

—No te atrevas a insultarla Hermione Granger—dijo Ron mientras la amenazaba con un dedo—La tengo desde que nací.

—Ya, ya—Ron la miró dolido—No te enojes, no lo volveré a hacer. ¿Si?—Ron asintió. — ¿Nos vamos a dormir? Estoy cansada.

Ron se acercó hasta ella, la tomó de la mano entrelazando sus dedos y se encaminaron hacia el castillo. A medio camino Ron tomó la manta y la echó sobre los hombros de Hermione, quien le agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa, mas por el acto en si ya que ella no tenía frío.

—No se cómo puedes soportar con esa blusita que te cargas—dijo mientras subían las escalaras del recibidor.

Hermione de encogió de hombros—Me gusta el invierno.

—Ya era hora—de la nada el profesor Snape los interceptó— ¿Ha sido este el último entrenamiento?—les preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y los miraba desde su altura.

—Si profesor—fue Hermione quien contestó.

—Váyanse a su sala común sin desviaciones, yo me encargaré de hacerle saber al director.

Los dos asintieron, llevaban apenas un par de pasos cuando la voz de Snape los hizo volverse.

—Y tire esa porquería que lleva encima señorita Granger. Es horrenda.

Hermione se mordió el labio para contener la risa y Ron apretó los puños para contenerse a si mismo.

..

* * *

..

Desnudo del torso para arriba, Draco Malfoy descansaba la frente contra su antebrazo, el cual a su vez, era apoyado en la orilla superior de la ventana. Los cristales pintados de un llameante rojo, se encontraban abiertos de par en par, las cortinas doradas ondeaban con el viento frío que se colaba, y de muy vez en cuando se pegaban a su cuerpo, se atoraban en sus hombros o le acariciaban el rostro. Sus caderas blancas y escurridas, precariamente sostenían sus pantalones negros abiertos, una delgada línea de vello rubio que iniciaba por debajo de su ombligo bajaba hasta perderse tras el elástico de sus boxers blancos. Los huesos de sus iliacos de marcaban profundamente, formando una deliciosa y profunda curva, sus abdomen plano y marcado, no demasiado sólo lo necesario para ser considerado como perfecto, se estremecía con cada soplo de aire que le llegaba…sus cabellos rubios se alborotaban y su pecho subía y bajaba acompasadamente en la lenta respiración.

Los ojos grises e intensos se encontraban escondidos detrás de sus parparos…sus labios delgados pero ligeramente sonrosados, curveados en una muy ligera sonrisa y sus rostro, arrogante y lleno de desdén para quienes no tenían el "placer" de conocerlo, reflejaba una paz que en mucho tiempo su alma inquieta no sentía.

"_Desde que te tengo a ti"_

Desde que ella había llegado a su vida todo cambió…_A la mierda con las ideas_, dijo, _Y un cuerno con la pureza de sangre, _repetía constantemente, pero lo que mas le inquietaba, lo que mas le revolvía las entrañas y hacía que su cerebro se licuara como papilla de tanto pensarlo era el, _Adiós al próximo heredero Malfoy, hola Hermione Granger._

Eso, eso SI que era grave.

¿Cómo carajos fue eso posible?

Ni idea…

Pero no quería pensarlo, ya no, no mas. Tras días en insomnio-días que obviamente no pasaba con Hermione-eran suficientes.

Una ligera carcajada se escapó de sus labios cuando la voz de Hermione cantando, terriblemente mal por cierto, desde la ducha llegó hasta él. Sus ojos todavía fuertemente cerrado se encargaban de dibujar el cuerpo desnudo de la chica bajo el agua, gotas y mas gotas de agua corriendo por sus formas, sus cabello castaño y largo pegándose a sus pechos… a sus hombros…a su espalda; los senos generosos y perfectos para sus manos siendo recorridos por el vital liquido, sus pezones erectos y duros… su vientre plano…sus caderas… el comienzo de su sexo…aquellos rizos que coronaban su monte…sus labios…su….

Un gemido involuntario surcó el cuarto…

— ¡Mierda!

— ¿Qué te sucede?

La voz de Hermione hablándole tentadoramente cerca lo hizo dar un rebote al tiempo que abría los ojos y se giraba hasta ella.

—No te escuche salir—dijo sólo por decir algo.

Ella se encogió de hombros, para después comenzar a secarse el cabello con una toalla.

"_Merlín y sus diminutas pijamas"_ pensó Draco al contemplar las dos diminutas prendas en que consistía la ropa de dormir de la castaña.

—Eres igual a Pansy.

"_Bien gran error, jamás compares a Hermione con Pansy"_

Eso fue justo lo que pensó Draco cuando la asesina, brutal y despiadada mirada de la castaña su cruzó con sus ojos. La chica se había quedado muy quieta viéndolo intensamente, sus manos cesaron todo movimiento y sus cabellos despeinados seguían chorreando agua.

— ¿Qué-fue-lo-que-dijiste?—las palabras salieron amenazantes y duras de los labios de la chica, su torso subía y sus ojos echaban chispas...si las miraba bien era…doradas…

"_No era…es solo tu imaginación Draco"_

—Con tus diminutos pijamas—señaló la ropa de la chica—Ella también suele ponerse esas cosas y lo peor de todo es que se atreve a bajar con eso puesto a la sala común donde un montón de víboras de la comen con la mirada.

—Ya… ¿y a ti no te gusta, obviamente?—Hermione desvió un momento la mirada al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

—No, pero Theo siempre es el mas cabreado—Draco logró descifrar todos y cada uno de los movimientos de la chica y cayó en la acertada conclusión de que estaba celosa….Y como el mas tonto de los imbéciles la sola idea de saber que ella lo celaba le causó revuelo estomacal… Golpeándose mentalmente se recompuso. No dijo nada tan sólo se acercó hasta ella y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos muy intensamente.

—Vamos a la cama. Quiero tu cuerpo cerca del mío YA.

Hermione levantó la mirada y lo miró a los ojos.

— ¿Es sólo mi cuerpo…es todo lo que ves en mi o hay algo mas?

—Eres toda tú. Tu cabello enmarañado y rizado, tus ojos castaños e indómitos, tu boca carnosa que me invita a beber de ella, tu cuello largo y fino…—acercó sus boca hasta el cuello de la chica y depositó un beso en él—tu pechos perfectos—la pegó mas a tu torso haciendo que los senos de la chica se aplastaran contra él—tu voz mandona e irritante…tu canto desafinado y estridente…tu mirada…tu

—Toda yo.

—Toda tu Mi Dama.

Los labios de Draco sellaron los de Hermione con un beso lento, lleno de anhelo, ansias…de algo más que pasión…repleto de cariño. Una de sus manos soltó la cintura de Hermione y fue hasta las mejillas de la chica para comenzar a acariciarla, a tocarla con la yema de su pulgar, para profundizar el beso…para unirse y hablarse através de sus bocas…de sus lenguas unidas.

Cuando se separaron sus respiraciones estaban ligeramente aceleradas, sus labios rojos y las manos de uno se aferraban al del otro. Por largos minutos se estuvieron contemplando en silencio, acariciándose mutuamente….pasaban la punta de sus dedos por el contorno de los labios, la punta de la nariz recorría en toda su extensión el cuello y las palmas de sus manos se deleitaban con la calidez de sus pieles.

—Así que eso era lo que tenías—dijo de pronto Hermione.

Draco arrugó el entrecejo— ¿Qué?

—Esto—replicó la castaña mientras dejaba que una de sus manos viajara hasta la entrepierna del chico y masajeara lentamente el gran bulto que detrás de aquellos pantalones negros se escondía. —Por esto… ¿acaso yo te pongo así Draco?

El chico bajó su mirada hasta depositarla en la mano de Hermione contra su sexo…miró deleitado como ella movía la palma contra la tela, como sus dedos apretaban ligeramente, como lo recorría en toda su extensión por encima de la ropa.

Un movimiento especialmente delicioso y él contuvo el aliento.

Y Hermione sonrió perversa.

—Veo que si.

— ¿Y qué piensa hacer al respecto Mi Dama?

Ella se mordió el labio….

—No lo sé…talvez…—acercó el rostro hasta él poniéndose de puntitas. Los labios muy cerca de su oído y las manos abajo continuando con su tarea—Castigarte—, susurró muy despacio…

…sacó la lengua introduciéndola en la oreja de Draco, recorrió con la punta toda su extensión…sus contornos…lamió y mordió aquel lóbulo…bajó lentamente por su cuello regando sobre él diminutos y húmedos besos….por sus hombros fuertes y redondos…de ahí a su pecho…saboreó del sabor de sus pectorales… enterró los dientes en la piel de sus pezones logrando arrancar de la boca de Draco un gemido de placer. Valentonada, continuó descendiendo por su piel blanca y curiosamente fría…marcó con sus labios todos y cada uno de los cuadros en el abdomen de Draco….su lengua se enterró en la curvatura de las caderas del rubio, siguiendo el camino que el hueso trazaba…Y conforme lo besaba, sus piernas se flexionaban… su cuerpo se agachaba hasta que inevitablemente-y sin querer hacerlo por cierto-su rostro quedó a la altura de la entrepierna del Slytherin.

Hincada alzó la cara hacia Draco.

El rubio, quien se encontraba en pleno trance de placer abrió lentamente los ojos, bajo la cabeza y clavó sus orbes grises en las castañas de Hermione. No pudo evitar lanzar un jadeo y lamerse los labios con la lengua. Ver a Hermione…ahí hincada a sus pies….con el cabello mojado…con diminutas gotas de agua aún corriendo por su cuello…con aquel diminuto top que apenas y cubría sus pechos, era lo mas excitante que había visto en mucho, mucho tiempo…..

—Hermione qué…

—Shhhh—lo silenció la castaña.

Luego, muy despacio llevó sus manos hasta el pantalón del rubio, lentamente fue bajando el pantalón, que cedió con el menor de los movimientos, hasta que tocó el suelo.

Ahora fue ella quien se lamió los labios…la perfecta hombría de Draco, grande e hinchada, se adivinaba detrás de aquellos boxers blancos….

Draco echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados…en la espera…ya casi los podía sentir….los labios de Hermione lamiendo toda la extensión de su miembro…

Esperó….Esperó….Esperó….

Y desesperado abrió los ojos y desde su altura miró a la chica…

— ¿Por qué te detienes? ¿Qué sucede?

—Calvin Klein.

— ¡¿QUÉ?—, explotó Draco—, ¡¿QUIÉN MIERDA ES ESE IMBÉCIL, HERMIONE?

—Tus boxers—, murmuró ella.

—Ese maldito hijo de puta, te juró que…—pero de repente se detuvo…guardó silencio y volvió a empezar— ¿Dijiste "tu boxers"?—preguntó Draco mas confundido que nunca.

Hermione movió la cabeza de arriba-abajo—Me gusta…me gusta mucho.

Después de esto, utilizando sólo el dedo índice, comenzó a recorrer el bulto de Draco de un lado a otro…entre las costuras de la prenda blanca…por la orilla de elástico en el cual se leían las letras cK. Sin que el chico se lo esperara, la castaña depositó un rápido besó justo en donde estaba la cabeza del glande…

Draco jadeó.

— ¿Quién diría que el gran Draco Malfoy usa ropa interior de un diseñador muggle?—dijo muy despacio…con los labios casi sobre la tela de la prenda y con los ojos mirando el rostro del Slytherin. —A tu favor debo de decir que los llenas condenadamente bien Draco.

—Obviamente, y si tanto te gusta entonces le preguntare a Pansy dónde los compró.

Ok, bien…eso…eso no debió decirlo….lo supo casi en el momento en que terminó de hablar.

Bajó la mirada y miró fijamente a la chica.

—Fue un regalo de navidad…

Hermione comenzó a ponerse en pie muy lentamente, todavía pegada al cuerpo de Draco, tanto, que conforme subía sus pechos rozaron toda la superficie de piel expuesta, desde los muslos hasta el torso del chico.

— ¿Un regalo eh?—Draco no se dio cuenta, pero conforme ella le hablaba muy pegada a su cuerpo, la mano de la chica se dirigía peligrosa hasta su pelvis. —Bien pues entonces…..

ZAS!

Había jalado muy rápido, y lo mas posible del elástico de los boxers para después soltarlo contra la piel del chico lo mas veloz posible.

—Quédate con tu regalo Draco—se dio media vuelta y se metió a la cama dejando al pobre rubio doblado de dolor.

Rojo…total y completamente rojo…así estaba "Su Zona"…y ardía…ardía y dolía como los mil demonios.

— ¿Pero qué coño te ocurre? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Me dolió—dijo mientras, con sus manos, intentaba calmar el dolor.

Hermione estaba que echaba chistas, se hincó sobre la cama removiendo las sabanas mientras, de rodillas, se acercaba hasta el borde del colchón y se sostenía del dosel—Eso es para que aprendas a no compárame con "Pansy"—se burló del nombre—y a no usar nada que esa te de cuando estés conmigo.

—Todo esto por unos boxers…estás zafada Granger, pero si tanto te molestan, pues mira—con rapidez llevó sus dedos hasta la orilla de la prenda, se flexionó por la cintura y los desplazó hasta hacerlos caer a sus tobillos. Al levantarse se topó de lleno con la mirada de Hermione quien se lo comía con los ojos; por dentro, sonrió complacido. —Adiós boxers…así de sencillo…. ¿Estás conforme ahora?

Ella se mordió el labio—Mucho mejor. Ahora ven a la cama.

No obedeció al instante, se quedó parado un momento ahí donde estaba…con las manos en la cadera…el viento tocando su piel…el cabello alborotado…y su sexo expuesto…rodeado del rizado vello rubio.

Quería disfrutar de su expresión….de sus ojos casi negros llenos de deseo, de sus labios rojos…de su boca húmeda entreabierta…de su pecho que, rápidamente, subía y bajaba.

Hermione se mordió dolorosamente el labio y aferró sus manos a la madera de la cama, tanto, que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos.

— ¡¿Pero qué carajo esperas? ¡A la cama ahora!—, rugió desesperada.

Draco dibujó su sonrisa "Soy Draco Malfoy en papi mas bueno de todos, ámenme", y muy despacio…condenadamente lento, muy miserablemente despacio, se fue acercando hasta la cama. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, Hermione se estiró lo mas que pudo, tomó a Draco por el cuello, y jalándolo consigo, se dejó caer libremente sobre la cama. Draco quedó tendido sobre ella.

Apoyándose con los codos sobre el colchón, él se incorporó sólo un poco—No lo vuelvas a hacer ¿Me oíste Granger?—Mechones de cabellos caían sobre su frente ocultando sus ojos traviesos, esos que contradecían lo que su voz firme y seria le dijo a Hermione.

Ella asintió. —No lo haré, lo prometo.

Se alzó un poco y lo besó lentamente en los labios, cuando se separaron, lo tomó por el cuello abrazándose a él…

Draco sentía el calido aliento de Hermione tocándole del cuello, la humedad de su piel, tocando la suya, y el mojado cabello acariciándole la mejilla. En un ágil movimiento hizo girar sus cuerpos, de modo que ella quedara sobre él.

— ¿Qué haces durante las noches Hermione?—le preguntó momentos después al tiempo que dibujaba figuras sin sentido en la espalada de la chica.

Hermione alzó el rostro que tenía acomodado sobre el pecho del rubio. —Salgo a salvar el mundo mágico, ya me conoces.

Draco gruñó—Potter y sus malditas influencias.

—Si, él y sus muy malas influencias—dijo con la mirada perdida en la nada. Volteó a ver a Draco, le sonrió, y tras depositar un beso sobre su mentón, volvió a acomodarse contra el pecho del chico, enterrado el rostro en aquel cuello pálido y frió….

Y así, ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

..

* * *

..

**a1 **

No había nada más, solo esto, sólo eso.

Sólo el suelo cubierto de dorado y el cielo de azul más puro.

Sólo en infinito extendiéndose ante sus ojos. Ni una montaña…ni el más mínimo soplo de viento…sólo arena caliente…

Sólo el sol incandescente quemando cada pedazo de piel expuesta.

Los rayos indomables se lanzaban contra ella lacerándole el alma y la arena ardiente y dorada calaba profundo la planta de sus pies desnudos…..Cientos y si cientos de pequeños granos de arena se pegaban a su rostro…se atoraba en sus cabellos….lastimaban sus ojos. La ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo como si fuera una segunda piel…mojaba por el sudor, no lograba aminorara el calor en sus organismo…Era letal… era mortal…le cocinaba lentamente cada partícula…la sangre hervía….la vida se le escapaba de a poco; estaba siendo consumida, se evaporaba cada esperanza… y se calcinaban sus huesos.

Kilómetros y kilómetros de tierra árida e infértil se abrían ante ella…en medio de la nada, su boca rogaba por una gota de agua, sus labios secos…blancos, partidos por la sed, los pulmones calientes, como queriendo explotar con cada dolorosa inspiración….el corazón latiendo…y las entrañas en punto de ebullición.

Un paso mas…uno mas…otro mas….

Lentamente se deslizaba, arrastraba sus pies enterrándolos en el suelo, sus piernas parecían de piedra, pesadas y cansadas ya no podían dar ni un paso mas…Pero debía de seguir, no podía detenerse. Sabía que si descansaba, aunque solo fuese por un segundo, moriría.

Su cuerpo sería consumido...su recuerdo olvidado….

Una doliente gota de salado sudor corrió desde su frente, su entrecejo…su nariz, mojó sus labios y su barbilla fina hasta que, irremediablemente y sin contemplación, cayó al suelo. Y cuando tocó el abrazador suelo, ella lo hizo también.

Estaba cansada, de tanto caminar, del continuo seguir, de aquello que no tenía, de lo que tenía y no quería…de ser alguien…de no ser nadie.

Se rindió ante el dolor de sus músculos, dejó que por unos minutos éstos gritaran, vociferaran lamentos de dolor….permitió que ahí, tendida por completo en las arenas ardientes, su cuerpo se llenara del doloroso calor.

No era nada…el sentir que se evaporaba de a poco no era nada…nada comparado con la sensación de perdición en su pecho.

Talvez ya era momento, talvez ya había soportado mucho…quizá era hora de rendirse…dejarse llevar, morir y descansar por siempre. Ser eterna…ser ella. Vivir hasta el fin de los tiempos, en el más allá no estaría sola, su padre estaría con ella. La protegería como lo hizo mientras vivía. Estarían juntos en la muerte como no pudieron estarlo en vida, estando a su lado no necesitaría a nadie mas…a nadie….

Excepto talvez a él.

A sus ojos intensos…a sus labios rojos…a sus brazos fuertes…al latido de su corazón potente e imparable bajo su palma.

Su mirada…

Sus palabras…

Su calor…

Su voz….

A él…lo necesitaría a él…

Como implorando su presencia, sus labios lacerados se entreabrieron dejando escapar aquel nombre.

—Ronald—murmuró dolorosamente. Hasta pronunciar su nombre, hasta llamarlo le martillaba el alma de sufrimiento. —Ron—volvió a llamar con mayor ímpetu. Pero él no aparecía.

No…no…no caería…no ahora…no ahí…

Su cuerpo sacó fuerzas suficientes, sus músculos reaccionaron a sus ordenes…sus huesos crujieron, sus ojos se abrieron…y las ganas de vivir la llenaron por completo. Con una velocidad impropia en ella, se puso en pie. Aún tenía calor, aún sudaba…todavía el sol quemaba su piel.

— ¡Rooooon!—. Fue un grito desgarrador…sus pulmones lloraron con fuerza, su garganta perecía quemarse…y la tierra comenzó a temblar.

Temblaba cada vez mas…los cielos se oscurecieron…ya no mas sol…nubes negras decoraron siniestramente el firmamento.

El viento sopló…

Y la tierra se abría ante sus ojos.

Asustada retrocedió mientras contemplaba como las arenas doradas se movían…se alzaban como el Mar Rojo adivinando bajo ellas el mismo infierno.

Llamas y mas llamas, como lengua del demonio, intentaban alcanzarla...consumirla viva. Ante ella el verdadero averno se descubría. Sus oídos eran martillados por el lamento de cientos…de miles.

Gritos de clemencia…de sufrimiento en estado puro…real y palpable. Cuerpos desnudos, calcinados y desgarrados se arrastraban por el suelo manchando la superficie, dejando tras ellos el rastro de la sangre que de sus cuerpos emanaba.

Hombres, mujeres, ancianos…niños…

Ahí no había distinción.

De pronto escuchó su nombre ser vociferado por uno de los maldecidos. Alguien de entre el sufrimiento la llamaba. Clamaba su nombre como si fuera un lamento eterno.

Agudizó la mirada y lo vio. Su cuerpo se estremeció… tembló, gritó.

Arrastrándose entre los demás, sufriendo como los demás, pagando el pecado del suicidio, con una soga al cuello y las ropas desgarradas…ahí estaba su padre….

— ¡No, tú no, tú no! ¡No!, ¡Nooooo!

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sentía todo aquel el dolor como propio y notaba el alma desgarrarse con cada lamento. Sin fuerzas se dejó caer sobre la arena mojada, sus dedos se enterraron en ella sintiendo el agua recorriéndola.

Alzó la vista, había comenzado a llover.

Temerosa como jamás lo había estado en la vida, flexionó las piernas abrazándose a si misma, enterrando el rostro entre sus brazos.

Lloraba y lloraba cada vez mas, era demasiado…no podría…no lo soportaría.

Ya no, no mas…

— ¡No mas…basta…basta!—levantó la cara al cielo. — ¡Basta!

Y así como todo inició, todo se detuvo.

Silencio.

Todo era silencio.

Y desde lejos, gritaron su nombre.

— ¡Pansy!

De un salto se puso en pie, era Ron.

— ¡Ron!—gritó mientras comenzaba a correr hacia él, hacia aquel que le esperaba a unos metros de ahí. Pero corría y corría y jamás llegaba. — ¡Ron!—volvió a gritar desesperada, y él no hacía nada, solo se quedaba ahí esperando por ella.

—Ven a mí Pansy, ven a mí. Qué no sabes que te necesito—, suplicó Ronald. El largo cabello rojo a la altura de sus hombros y una cicatriz adornando su rostro.

Pansy solo pudo acelerar sus movimientos, y entonces cuando por fin sentía que comenzaba a acercarse, una flecha surcando el aire y yendo a caer justo frente a sus pies desnudos, detuvo su nadar.

Sorprendida giró el cuerpo para descubrir en lo alto de una duna a aquella mujer rubia cuyo cabello ondeaba al aire, a aquella que con arco en mano se dedicaba a lanzar flechas evitando su caminar.

Pero no se detendría, no se daría por vencida, no ahora.

Se movía esquivando, haciendo errar a la arquera…dejando a su paso un camino de mortales jaras. Después de lo que le parecieron horas logró llegar hasta lo brazos de Ron. Como necesitada se lanzó sobre él, dejando que la envolviera, que la estrechara contra su cuerpo.

Alzó el rostro para mirarle a los ojos, una sonrisa se comenzaba a formar cuando aquella flecha les alcanzó.

La atravesó desde la espalada, justo a la altura del corazón, la punta sobresalía en el pecho. Ron se aferró a ella, sujetaba su cuerpo lánguido y sin vida el tiempo que se dejaba caer el suelo mientras mecía contra su pecho a Hermione Granger.

Pansy miraba todo desde su lugar, allá en lo alto de la duna…un arco en sus manos y el cabello ondeando al viento. Bajó la vista y se miró dedos…de ellos brotaba sangre. Y allá abajo, Ron le lloraba a su amiga asesinada.

—Asesina—le susurraron al odio. Alzó el rostro. Blaise Zabini la miraba con la locura brillando en sus orbes verdes. Se acercó hasta ella tomándola por la cintura, pegando sus cuerpos. Su boca cada vez acortaba la distancia que los separaba hasta que los labios le acariciaron el lóbulo de la oreja—Te encontré—, dijo para después alejarse de ella…. en su mano ensangrentada, un corazón aún latiente arrancado directamente del pecho de de Pansy.

Bajó la mirada admirando el hueco en su tórax, lugar donde solía estar su corazón, la sangre brotaba a chorros, formando un pequeño lago a sus pies. Sus piernas perdieron fuerza haciéndola caer hincada sobre el suelo.

Lo último que sus ojos miraron fue un campo sin fin lleno de muerte…miles y miles de cuerpos sin vida, todos ellos hombres, todos ellos castaños y de cabello largo, todos ellos la misma persona.

Todos ellos, Peter Cold.

..

Su cuerpo menudo y blanco se retorcía sobre la cama, las sabanas de seda azules estaban totalmente revueltas y mojadas, del mismo modo que lo estaban sus ropas. El cabello alborotado, los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la boca abierta gritando de dolor.

Theodore Nott se movió con destreza en la penumbra que era la habitación de Pansy, sin dificultad, llegó hasta la cama de la chica, se subió a ella y tomando a la chica por los hombros, comenzó a llamarle.

—Pansy, bella, despierta…despierta—pero ella no lo escuchaba, estaba atrapada en sus pesadillas, desesperado y con la angustia en su pecho desnudo, empezó a agitarla— ¡Pansy, mierda Pansy! ¡Despierta!, ¡DESPIERTA!

Pansy Parkinson abrió los ojos. Sin si quiera pensarlo se aferró al cuerpo de Theo, y sobre su hombro se echo a llorar como jamás había llorado.

..

* * *

..

Las cortinas rojas de su cama protegían su insomnio, ocultaban ante los demás sus ojos empañados, como errores en el sistema, cuidaban que nadie mas descubriera el lento correr del agua salada por sus mejillas, gotas de agua que sin remedio iban a parar hasta sus dedos, hasta las imágenes que sus manos sostenían.

Harry Potter levantó un brazo y con el dorso de su pijama se limpió el rostro.

Tras las gafas redondas, sus ojos verdes miraban habidos a las personas que, sin descanso, salían y entraban de los retratos mágicos.

Se observaba a si mismo, a Ron, a Hermione durante su primer año en Hogwarts, a él abrazado a Parvati el día del baile de navidad durante el cuarto curso, a Ron con su horrendo traje de gala y a Hermione totalmente hermosa del brazo de Viktor Krum. Admiró la foto de sus padres, disfrutó de la juventud y avives que mostraban Sirius y Lupin. Hagrid…Neville…los Weasley….el Ejercito de Dumbledore en pleno…y por ultimo a ella, una foto de ella…de Luna.

Su corazón dio un huelo y su pecho se estrujo inevitablemente.

Aquella foto fue tomada a finales de quinto año, cuando estaban por abordar el Expreso de Hogwarts. Estaban él, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, y como si hubiese ido a parar ahí por error, Luna con la revista el Quisquilloso fuertemente sujeta bajo el brazo. El cabello rubio y largo, suelto, los ojos muy abiertos y mirando a todos lados menos a la cámara…sus aretes de rábanos y el collar de corchos.

Una melancólica risa se escapó de sus labios.

_¿Cómo puede ser posible que no me diera cuenta de lo maravillosa que eres?_

_¿Cómo no de di cuenta de cuanto te amaba, de lo que te amo….cómo?_

Reconoció, memorizó, disfrutó cada movimiento de la rubia….

La manera en que se acomodaba el cabello detrás de la oreja, la forma en que, de vez en cuando y en un gesto muy particular, se rascaba el puente de la nariz…como los miraba a todos, como si los conociera, como si ella supiera algo que los demás no…como si pudiera ver mas allá de lo que sus rostros mostraban.

Fue entonces cuando, en aquel proceso que se repetía una y otra vez, Harry se dio cuenta de algo, algo en lo que nunca antes había reparado….

Ella lo miraba distinto, a él, a Harry….sus ojos azules se posaban en él mas tiempo del normal, y cuando lo hacía, una sonrisa discreta se formaba en sus delgados labios y la miraba le brillaba de una forma especial.

Al darse cuenta de esto, Harry no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se pronunciara y que el corazón le comenzara a latir desenfrenado….

Ella lo quería…desde ese entonces ella lo quería…

Lo quería y él fue demasiado estúpido, demasiado ciego como para notarlo.

—Mi Luna—habló para si—Te juro que cuando llegue el momento, cuando tú y yo estemos listos, nunca mas te dejaré ir. Nunca. Tu lugar, nuestro lugar será perteneciéndonos.

Por varios minutos mas estuvo contemplando la fotografía, después hizo a un lado las pesadas cortinas rojas, estiró su cuerpo y guardó sus recuerdos en el cajón que se encontraba junto a su cama. Estaba a punto de cerrar la gaveta cuando algo llamó su atención, era el viejo Mapa de Merodeador.

Arrugado y amarillento, se encontraba confinado en los rincones de aquel oscuro rincón, desde la noche en que le mostró a Ron con Luna no había vuelto a ser uso de él. Talvez por miedo, talvez porque en su fueron interno la desazón lo carcomía…. ¿qué podría mostrarle esta vez?

Si el joven Potter se atrevía a hacerlo esta noche, el mapa mostraría el letrero de Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy muy juntos, como si estuvieran el uno sobre el otro, le enseñaría a su amigo Ronald Weasley sentado solo en la sala común y a Dumbledore en su despacho junto a Severus Snape.

Pero no lo haría, no se atreverían, en algunos casos, en este caso, el espíritu Gryffindor estaba ausente.

Con lentitud cerró el cajón y se metió en la cama. Sus últimos pensamientos estarían dedicados a ella, a su Luna. Recrearía su imagen en su memoria y se dormiría pensando en ella, con el afán, con la esperanza de soñarla.

Con las cortinas abiertas, la luz de la luna entraba directo por la ventana. Iluminaba sus cabellos y parte de su rostro dotándolos de un color ligeramente planteado. Sus ojos por unos instantes estuvieron contemplando esos mismos rayos….sin saber, sin siquiera imaginar que Luna desde el silencio de su habitación, a miles de kilómetros de ahí, hacía lo mismo.

..

* * *

..

Eran escasas las llamas de la chimenea. La sala común se encontraba regada por la basura que los alumnos dejaron. Pergaminos arrugados e inservibles, plumas rotas, envolturas de chocolate...una que otra mochila y una escoba torcida y vieja recargada en un sofá.

Sus ojos azules se encargan de recorrer toda la estancia. Sabía que no tardarían en ir a limpiar. Talvez Dobby, talvez otro elfo raro y servicial.

Y él debía de irse ya a la cama. Debía de estar descansando dado que ya eran más de las tres de la madrugada. Pero no podía, algo en su pecho, una pesadez que le colmaba, que le impedía respirar con facilidad, lo detenía.

Algo estaba mal…algo no, más bien alguien estaba mal, alguien necesitaba su ayuda.

Le llamaban, pedían por él. En algún lugar del castillo lo necesitaban.

Tenía miedo.

Sentado donde estaba, inclinó el cuerpo hacia enfrente, apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y enterró los dedos en sus cabellos rojos.

La desesperación era agobiante.

Entonces aquel dolor golpeó sus sentidos. Gritos desgarradores llegaban hasta su cerebro, la desesperación y el miedo se agolparon en su alma, tratando de acabar con todo a su paso.

Y la voz de Pansy llamándolo a gritos.

Por unos instantes, cuando cerró los ojos, puedo verla; blanca y delgada, con su largo cabello negro desparramado sobre su almohada, temblando, retorciéndose sobre la cama, con el cuerpo sudado y los ojos fuertemente apretados.

Era ella quien sufría, era ella quien llamaba por él.

De un momento a otro el sufrimiento en su pecho fue demasiado para poder contenerse. Su cuerpo perdió fuerza y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

Casi convulsionando, apretaba la mandíbula en un intento por detener el vociferador lamento que pugnaba por salir. Su rostro se contorsionaba y la vena de su frente brotaba peligrosamente.

Otro gritó aporreó sus oídos.

—Pansy—gimió mordiéndose el labio. Sacando fuerzas de lo mas profundo de su ser, logró incorporarse lo suficiente, apoyándose con las manos y las rodillas.

Temblaba, parecía como si sus brazos no pudiesen sostenerlo más….como si su cabeza…la vena en su frente…sus ojos llenos de lágrimas fueran a explotar.

—Pansy—susurró aún más bajo. Su cuerpo sin fuerzas estaba apunto de rendirse. Se dejó caer girándose en el acto hasta quedar boca arriba. —Pans…—dijo por ultima vez, antes que cayera en la inconciencia, teniendo un grito de la pelinegra retumbando en su cerebro.

..

—Señor Weasley—le llamaban—Señor Weasley, señor despierte.

Sentía la cabella martillarle, como si decenas de _Bombardas_ se detonaran en la base de su cráneo.

Lentamente Ron abrió los ojos. Todo era borroso, pero conforme se aclaraba, descubrió los inmensos ojos de Dobby suspendidos sobre su cabeza.

—Dobby—murmuró sintiendo la boca seca como si hubiese estado mucho tiempo inconciente. Al pensar en esto los recuerdos lo allanaron y muy rápido se levantó. — ¿Cuándo tiempo llevo inconciente?—preguntó serio mientras clavaba sus ojos en el elfo, que emocionado, daba brinquitos por verlo despierto.

— ¡Oh mi señor que alegría que esté bien! ¡Dobby lo curó mi señor! ¡Ayudó al noble amigo de Harry Potter!

—Te pregunté cuánto tiempo estuve inconciente, Dobby

—Como media hora mi señor, pero gracias a Dobby no más, no mas—decía mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro provocando que sus largas orejas se pegaran contra su cara.

Ron se puso en pie, tomó su chamarra y luego se volvió hacia Dobby. —Necesito un favor.

— ¡Si, si! Dobby haría lo que fuera por ayudar al joven Weasley—el elfo daba botes de un lado a otro emocionado.

—Necesito que me lleves a la sala común de Slytherin, mas específicamente a la recamara de Pansy Parkinson, necesito que lo hagas y necesito que lo hagas ahora Dobby—ordenó Ron. El dolor en el pecho se había calmado, sea lo que sea que estuvo afectando a la chica se había acabado pero aún así, el tenía, el debía de asegurarse que estaba bien.

Dobby se detuvo por un momento, mirándolo muy serio. —No puedo mi señor, eso está prohibido…si me descubren me castigarán…si el pequeño amo Malfoy me ve…—la criatura comenzó a temblar de terror. Y Ron adivinando sus intensiones, lo detuvo a tiempo antes que el elfo se fuera dar de topes contra la piedra de la chimenea.

—Dobby, Dobby escucha—lo tomó por el cuello del suetercito que llevaba y lo obligó a mirarlo, —Tengo que ir, es importante, es de vida o muerte… ¿Lo entiendes Dobby?

—Está bien mi señor, Dobby lo hará, Dobby ayudará al amigo de Harry Potter.

—Gracias.

Dobby no contestó, sólo se limitó a tomar a Ron por la manga de su chamarra, cerró los ojos con fuerza…y sintiendo como un tirón a la altura del ombligo, Ronald abandonó la oscura sala común de Gryffindor para encontrarse, al minuto siguiente, en la oscura habitación de Pansy Parkinson.

Lentamente, y sin querer ser descubierto, empezó a moverse por el lugar…una pequeña luz que se colaba por la rendija del baño le alumbraba lo suficiente para que pudiera ver dónde pisaba, así como la gran cama abocelada en la que dormía la chica.

Se obligó a si mismo a contener la respiración, a hacer el menor ruido posible, pero temía que el retumbar de su corazón fuera lo suficientemente alto para despertar a todo ser viviente en aquellas mazmorras.

Dobby no se había ido, continuaba parado justo en el lugar en que se apareció, esperando una orden más por parte de Ron.

El pelirrojo soltó, muy despacio, el aire acumulado en sus pulmones….se había olvidado de respirar, la expectativa de ver a la chica, de tenerla cerca, de sentirla y estrecharla contra su cuerpo era demasiada.

Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de protegerla, de todo, de todos….estaba seguro que pelearía por ella, para ella, que la cuidaría de cualquier cosa…que sería capaz de hasta dar la vida si fuera necesario. Ser plenamente conciente de ello lo descolocó por un momento, antes sólo había tenido ese sentimiento de protección con alguien, con Hermione, y ahora el volver a experimentarlo, incluso mas intenso que aquella vez, le movía los cimientos de la razón.

Una sonrisa inevitable se formó de su boca….las manos cosquillaban y el corazón estaba acelerado…pero entonces…de pronto…al mover las cortinas que la protegían todo cambió.

La sonrisa se borró y sus manos ahora se cerraban en puño al tiempo que su corazón mandaba a propulsión chorros de sangre a su cabeza.

Ella estaba dormida con las sabanas de seda cubriéndole solamente el torso, el cabello abierto sobre la almohada y la respiración acompasada saliendo de sus labios. Las piernas blancas y largas expuestas antes sus ojos, enredadas, como si de su amante se tratase, a las de Theodore Nott, quien con el torso desnudo y abrazando a Pansy por la cintura, dormía placidamente a su lado…con la espalda de la chica contra su pecho.

Ron retrocedió un par de pasos, mas que por ellos, lo hacía por él mismo. No quería hacer algo de lo que después podría arrepentirse. Pero ¡mierda! Como tenía ganas de hacerlo.

Los celos, terribles consejeros….

Rápidamente se volvió hasta Dobby—Sácame de aquí—le dijo, a lo que el elfo obedeció.

Antes de que el conocido tirón a la altura del ombligo lo atacara, los ojos de Ronald Weasley pudieron ver como lentamente los de Pansy se abrían…como lo miraban desde la oscuridad llenos de confusión, después de eso nada…de nuevo a la semioscuridad de la sala común de Gryffindor.

..

* * *

..

Aún no amanecía, la escasa luz del sol naciente que se colaba por su ventana abierta de par en par le indicaba que no debían se ser más de las seis de la madrugada. No debía de estar despierta, a su organismo agotado todavía le faltaban varias horas de sueño…entonces ¿por qué se despertó?

Porque algo que debía de estar no estaba, porque un cuerpo tibio, duro y masculino tenía que estar pegado al suyo, pero no lo estaba.

Y esa sensación de necesidad fue lo que la despertó.

Con la mayor de las perezas movió su mano de un lado a otro tentando la cama, buscando por ahí en contacto con la piel de Draco, pero no la encontró. Abrió un ojo y después el otro…miró y tampoco lo encontró.

Extrañada se sentó en la cama mientras que con las manos en puño se restregaba los ojos.

—Dra…co—dijo en medio de un bostezo. Se estiró alzando los brazos mientras daba uno más. —Draco… ¿estás en el baño?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Pasó su somnolienta mirada por toda la estancia…no estaban ni sus ropas, sus zapatos negros y caros, ni su escoba nueva…él no estaba, se había ido.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo extrañada mientras inevitablemente hacía un puchero con los labios.

Él ni debía de irse, bueno si debía de irse temprano, pero no taaan temprano.

Cual niña caprichosa por no tener su dulce favorito, Hermione golpeó el colchón de la cama, y con fuerza de dejó caer hacia atrás.

Enfuruñada, comenzó a despotricar contra el rubio quien, a su parecer, la había abandonado muy desconsiderablemente.

—De seguro se fue para que su amiguita "Pansy"—se burló del nombre—no lo descubriera. Serpiente rastrera….niñato, rubio oxigenado…Pero veraz la que te espera Draco Malfoy cuando te encuentre voy a…— de pronto se calló al reparar en algo que no había visto antes.

Sobre la mesita de noche, junto a su varita, se encontraba un pequeño parajito amarillo hecho de papel, justo como el que vio a Draco hacer durante una clase de DCAO en tercer grado, y al lado de éste un pergamino perfectamente enrollado.

Hermione se lazó como desesperada, tomó con delicadeza al pajarito en su mano, lo alzó para verlo fascinada desde todos los ángulos posible, para después abrir la nota de Draco.

_Mi Dama._

_No necesito ser adivino para ver como estás en estos justo instantes, despeinada y muy cabreada y todo porque no me quedé mas tiempo contigo…._

_Nena, sé que soy irresistible y que últimamente no puedes pasar ni un segundo sin tocarme…-Llámalo encanto Malfoy-pero hoy era imperioso que me fuera antes._

_El seguir acostado en tu cama, tocándote los pechos y metiéndote mano mientras tu duermes es sumamente tentador…-¿Sabías que tus tetas son del tamaño justo para mis manos? Perfectas, juro que las hicieron para mi- pero desgraciadamente no pude, hoy es el primer partido de Quidditch de Slytherin y tengo que preparar al equipo. _

_Me gustaría que estuvieras ahí, entenderé si no puedes, pero Granger, ni no vas te juro que tendrás que pagar las consecuencias durante la noche. _

_Es bajo tu propio riesgo… _

_DM._

_PD: Tu aliento son nuestras alas. _

Hermione sonrió como boba mientras no podía evitar comenzar a sentirse culpable…

—Draco—murmuró después de lanzar un suspiro. Con una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro, apoyó su espalda en la cabecera de la cama, estrujó la nota contra su pecho mientras repasaba en la mente las palabras de Draco. Entonces al llegar a la última parte se incorporó un poco.

—Tu aliento es son nuestras alas…. ¿Acaso se refiere a….—bajó la mirada posándola sobre el pequeño pajarito de papel. —No…o si—luego sabiendo que solo había una forma de averiguarlo, tomó el regalo de Draco entre sus manos, lo acercó hasta sus labios y muy lentamente sopló contra él.

Al instante al pájaro de papel cobró vida, comenzando a volar por todo el lugar…daba giros y giros sobre la cabeza de Hermione quien reía emocionada dando brinquitos en la cama. Cerca de dos minutos después, el animalillo quedó suspendido sobre ella y con un pequeño ¡PLOP!, estalló en ciento y ciento de diminutas chispas verdes y plateadas que lentamente, y brindando un brillo al rostro de Hermione, descendieron hasta las sabanas de la chica, para después reunirse y volver a ser el parajillo de pergamino.

..

* * *

..

_Necesito verte, es muy importante. Te espero en el salón perdido del tercer piso a las 10 am, durante el partido de Slytherin. _

_PP. _

Ron releyó la nota en sus manos por quinta vez y fastidiado lo lanzó a las llamas de la chimenea que, por ser invierno, estaba siempre encendida.

Dejó que sus ojos se perdieran en aquel papel que lentamente se consumía, que volvía cenizas las palabras de Pansy. Sin saber al cien por ciento la razón, no quería hablarle, no quería verla, no quería escuchar su voz, sus palabras que sin duda alguna lo convencerían, sabía que como un tonto caería ante el más efímero toque de ella, ante la más pequeña de las caricias…

Y ¡Por Merlín! que lo deseaba, que la necesitaba, necesitaba saber qué fue lo que le sucedió, pero el miedo en él, el temor de que estuviera jugando con él, que todo ese tiempo le hubiese estado mintiendo, que mientras él se desvivía por ella, ésta se refugiaba en los brazos de otro, le carcomía las entrañas. Que de un momento a otro así sin más, le dijera que todo había acabado, que ya no lo quería en su vida, que alguien mejor que él había ocupado su lugar.

Una y otra vez la imagen de su cuerpo aprisionado entre los brazos de Nott se repetía en su cabeza…en sueños lo revivió constantemente….a veces sólo los veía abrazados, en otras besándose…burlándose de él…haciendo el amor.

— ¡Coño!—bramó desesperado, en un intento por liberar la opresión que lo allanaba por dentro.

— ¿Qué te sucede compañero?—dijo la voz de Harry hablándole desde atrás. Ron se puso inmediatamente en pie, se giró y con una sonrisa en el rostro fue al encuentro con su amigo.

—Harry, creí que hoy tampoco….

—Ya fue suficiente Ron—dijo Harry con una sonrisa que no acompañaban sus ojos.

Ron intentó devolvérsela mientras en un gesto de camaradería, pasó el brazo por los hombros de Harry.

— ¿Y dónde está Hermio….—mas el ojiverde no terminó de preguntar cuando:

— ¡Harry!—gritaron desde la sima de las escaleras. Hermione venía bajando a toda prisa provocando que los largos rizos de su cabellera se alzaran al viento. Entusiasmada por ver, después de muchos días de encierro, a su amigo Harry; de verlo ahí conversando con Ron, en medio de la sala común y no en el confinamiento de su habitación, se lanzó sobre el pelinegro abrazándolo como en mucho tiempo no lo había hecho.

Harry la tomó con un brazo por la cintura alzándola ligeramente, mientras que enterraba los dedos del otro entre las hebras castañas de Hermione.

Ron junto a ellos y en silencio, miraba todo con una gran sonrisa en los labios y la alegría naciendo en su pecho, aplacando por un momento esa llama de incertidumbre llamada Pansy Parkinson.

Cuando Harry y Hermione se separaron, después de que él le plantara un beso en la mejilla y los ojos de la chica estaban mojados y llorosos, el pelirrojo se acercó hasta ellos.

—Vamos a desayunar, muero de hambre—se posicionó del lado derecho de Hermione y la tomó por la cintura, Harry lo hizo del lado izquierdo pero él la abrazó por los hombros.

— ¿Lista?—preguntó Harry.

—Lista—contestó Hermione dejándose guiar por sus amigos hacia la salida mientras que lagrimas de felicidad le humedecían el rostro.

..

* * *

..

— ¿Dónde está?—preguntó Draco a Theo.

—En su habitación, no le he permitido bajar.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?—El alto rubio se sentó agotado en la orilla de su cama. Los codos flexionados apoyados en sus rodillas al tiempo que pasaba las manos por su rostro y cabello.

Theo, frente a él, se encontraba recargado en el alfeizar de la ventana, mirando la nada con la vieja moneda de su abuelo bailando entre sus dedos. —Otra pesadilla más—contestó sin voltear a mirarlo. —Esta vez peor que las anteriores. Su cuerpo se convulsionaba de dolor mientras sus labios se abrían en un grito desesperado. Me costó mucho despertarla, temí….

—Que no volviera—dijo Draco terminando la frase por él.

Theo volteó a mirarlo y en silencio asintió.

Los dos amigos se miraron el fijamente sin hablar por varios segundos. Draco rompió el contacto al pararse y dirigirse hasta el gran espejo ante él— ¡Maldición! Hasta cuándo…—explotó mientras golpeaba con sus puños cerrados el cristal. Através de su reflejo, Theo le devolvía la mirada, después regresó su vista a la nada. —Creí que ya todo había terminado, que jamás, que nunca volvería a…. —Draco se volvió hasta su amigo plantándose frente a él. — ¿Y si la próxima vez no vuelve? ¿Y si la perdemos para siempre?

—No—la voz de Theo fue dura y firme, como si en su vida la sola idea de perder a Pansy no fuera concebida, como si fuese lo mas absurdo, imposible e irreal que pudiera ocurrirle.

—Pero puede ocurrir… ¡Demonios Theo ya ocurrió una vez! Estuvo casi dos meses postrada en aquella cama, ¡dos meses! Ninguno de nosotros pudo hacer nada, ni los sanadores pudieron ayudarla….

—Ella volvió, regresó a nosotros…—por mas que Theo intentó que sus voz tuviera la convicción que deseaba, un dejo de miedo se logró adivinar en ella. Antes lo hizo…pero ¿Y si ahora no podía, si se iba dejándolo solo y ya jamás regresaba?

—Sólo para ver a su padre morir—replicó Draco.

El rubio inició un paseo desesperado por toda su habitación, el miedo pintado en su rostro, los labios apretados y sus ojos, sus ojos intensos y grises presas de la desesperación.

Su mente, aunque él no lo deseaba, voló hasta aquellos recuerdos que Pansy tanto se había empeñado en olvidar, pero que en él calaban hondo. Y lo hacían porque sabía que por más que su amiga fingiera que no dolía, que nada había pasado, sus llantos silenciosos, sus sueños…sus pesadillas…todas las veces que tuvo que ir a consolarla cuando se quedaba a dormir en su casa, se lo recordaban.

Draco llevó sus ojos hasta Theo y lo miró por un largo rato.

Theo y él había sido los guardianes de los sueños de Pansy, de sus noches de insomnio, de los monstruos que la perseguían….

Fue testigo de cómo en las noches sin luna, el castaño se colaba a la habitación de la chica, la acomodaba entre sus brazos y le hablaba al oído hasta que ella volvía a caer dormida. De las ojeras que adornaban los ojos de Theo al día siguiente, de sus miradas protectoras…de sus palabras y actos…todos ellos realizados, todas ellas dichas con el único propósito de protegerla.

Él le tenía un inmenso cariño, era su amiga, su casi hermana pero sabía que el suyo no era nada comparado con el de Theodore Nott. Siempre había sido así, desde que eran pequeños y los tres jugaban en calzones por los inmensos jardines de Malfoy Manor.

Cuando Pansy caía él corría hasta ella, limpiaba sus lagrimas y curaba sus heridas, o bueno por lo menos hacía el intento, era Theo el que cumplía sus caprichos de niña mimada…Cualquier cosa que ella quería, él se la conseguía.

Draco era conciente que Theo Nott amaba a Pansy…pero la pregunta era…cómo. Jamás se había animado a preguntarle, y ciertamente jamás lo haría.

— ¿Te dijo qué fue lo me miró esta vez?

—Sabes bien que nunca lo hace—. Draco asintió en silencio.

—Debe de estar muy cabreada.

—No—dijo Theo moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado—está emputecida, como ella dice.

Draco sonrió ligeramente—Tienes razón. Vamos a verla.

..

Un lado, y luego el otro.

Un paso más, y otro más.

De un extremo de su habitación al otro.

Si continuaba así haría una zanja.

Sus ojos estaban que echaban chispas. Sus mejillas, por lo regular pálidas, enrojecidas, los puños apretados y el cuerpo tenso.

Levantó su brazo y miró la hora en su caro reloj de pulsera.

9: 45 am.

Bien, debía salir de ahí y debía hacerlo ahora. Pero cómo… ¡Cómo!

— ¡Mierda!—grito enojada mientras pateaba el colchón de su cama. — ¡Mierda!—volvió a hacerlo…De un momento se dio cuenta que decía mucho esa palabra…_Mierda… ¡Va! qué importa…_—Mierda, mierda, mierda. Como no me abras en este mismo instante…—dijo Pansy hablándose a si misma mirando terriblemente la puerta, como si esta fuera la culpable de su desgracia, —…tu Theodore Nott me las pagarás.

Y como si sus palabras fueran ley y se obedecieran, el pomo de la puerta de giró después de _Alohomora_ que desde el otro lado se escuchó, y en el marco apareció Draco Malfoy.

— ¡Draco!—grito Pansy emocionada mientras corría a abrazar a su amigo solo por unos instantes para después, guardando la compostura, se separarse de él y mirarlo intensamente a los ojos.

— ¿Cómo estás?—Con paso decidido se adentró a la habitación de la chica Slytherin, seguido muy de cerca por Theo quien no le despejaba los ojos a Pansy. Ella simplemente lo ignoraba.

—Muy bien, mírame—respondió mientras se deba una vuelta con los brazos extendido para que su cuerpo pudiera ser apreciado.

El rubio sólo sonrió melancólicamente, Pansy era genial cuando se proponía serlo. Pero a pesar de su rostro radiante y su voz alegre, el sabía que mentía. —Theo me dijo que…

— ¡Va! A ese ni me lo menciones—Pansy habló muy dolida volteando a ver rápidamente al chico—¿puedes creer que me dejó aquí encerrada, me quitó la varita y no me ha permitido ni siquiera sacar la nariz a la sala común y yo que….

—Ayer tuviste otro sueño Pans…—la interrumpió Draco.

— ¿Se lo dijiste?—, cuestionó Pansy dolida a Theo—te dije que no quería que se lo dijeras.

—Si lo hice, Draco tiene derecho a saberlo—el castaño se alzó en toda su altura intentando imponer su presencia.

—No, no. Me prometiste que no lo harías—la voz de Pansy era un lamento, como si se fuera a echar a llorar en un ínstate.

— ¿Por qué no Pansy? Eres mi amiga, me importas—Draco se cruzó de brazos sin poder evitar sentirse algo dolido ante la postura de su amiga.

—Porque tu ya tienes demasiado con mi madrina Narcisa; y con mi padrino Lucius en la cárcel, tienes cosas mas importante en que preocuparte. Lo mío son solo sueños y nada más.

—No son solo eso, no te engañes Pansy—Theo no quería ser rudo con ella, pero tenía que entender que no era ni un juego. —La ultima vez que esto sucedió terminaste en inconciente por dos meses y cuando por fin despertaste dijiste que….

—Que mi padre iba a morir….que se suicidaría. Y no pasó ni un día cuando lo encontré colgado del techo de su habitación con una soga en el cuello. Lo se, no necesito que me lo recuerden.

Draco Malfoy era de las personas que muy, muy pocas veces se arrepentía de lo que hacía, pero sobre todo, casi nunca se arrepentía de lo que no hacía; y algo que no hizo fue estar con Pansy cuando aquello sucedió, justo al terminar el cuarto año en Hogwarts. Fue Theo quien estuvo con ella.

Un silencio pesado y enrarecido se formó entre los tres, casi nunca, mas bien nunca hablaban del tema por petición de Pansy, pero el que fuera justamente ella quien lo mencionara de forma tan natural los descontroló un poco.

—Bien en todo caso ya paso. Ahora vámonos de aquí, no tarda en empezar el partido y ustedes como jugadores tienen que estar ahí—, dijo bien resuelta encaminándose a la puerta entreabierta.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?—la detuvo Draco tomándola por las caderas. Pansy se giró y lo miró con las cejas alzadas.

—Pues afuera, desde aquí no se puede ver el partido cariño—dijo mientras le tomaba el rostro y le hablaba y miraba con la misma elocuencia y paciencia con la que se mira a un niño de cuatro años.

—No—dijeron Theo y Draco al mismo tiempo.

— ¡¿Pero por qué?—preguntó enojada mientras que daba un golpe al suelo con la punta de sus zapatos. — ¡Yo quiero ir!—bueno siendo sinceros no es que se muriera de ganas por estar en el primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada: Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff, mas bien se moría por ver a cierto pelirrojo Gryffindoriano que seguramente la estaba esperando muy, muy enojado por su demora en el salón perdido del tercer piso.

—Porque no queremos y punto.

—Además que nosotros estaremos allá arriba jugando, y así no será muy difícil cuidarte.

—Tenemos un partido que ganar Pansy, y si permitiésemos que fueras, estaríamos más pendientes de ti que del marcador. Así que no—. Draco no permitió replica, dio media vuelta y sin mirar atrás salió de la habitación de la Slytherin.

—Es por tu bien bella—dijo Theo acercándose hasta Pansy tomándola por las mejillas. —No podría soportar perderte, mucho menos sabiendo que yo pude haber hecho algo por evitarlo.

—No me perderás Theo.

—No, porque yo no lo permitiré—dijo seguro, luego se inclinó hasta ella y le dio un beso en la barbilla para luego soltarla y dirigirse a la salida, pero cuando su mano tocó el pomo de la puerta se giró. —La dejare aquí—sacó, de su tunica verde de Quidditch, la varita negra de Pansy y la puso sobre un buró. —Confío en ti, no hagas nada estúpido Pansy—y ahora si, se fue.

La chica esperó varios minutos hasta que la sala común de Slytherin estuviera vacía, para que nadie pudiera descubrirla. Cuando estaba segura que esto no sucedería, tomó la varita y se realizó a si misma el hechizo _Desilusionador._

—Perdóname Theo—fue lo último que dijo antes de abandonar el lugar.

..

_10:40, bien no era tan tarde._

_Obviamente él está ahí dentro esperándome, lo está. Dejará que le explique lo que sucedió, y lo entenderá, porque tiene que entenderlo y todo se solucionará. Se que está muy, muy enojado pero no es nada que unos besos no puedan arreglar. Además sé que después de que le explique se dará cuenta que lo que vio...Theo y yo…no es lo que él piensa….pero ¿Qué es lo que él piensa? Creo que solo hay una manera de saberlo. _

Pansy llegó ante la pesada puerta de madera de tercer piso. De un solo golpe soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones para después volver a llenarlos con renovado oxigeno. Sacó su varita, se deshizo del hechizo y tras peinarse el cabello, empujó la puerta.

Adentro, la oscuridad total.

—Ron—llamó.

..

* * *

..

—Así que…. ¿piensan ir al partido de Slytherin contra Hufflepuff?—, preguntó Hermione como quien no quiere la cosa mordiendo un pedazo de tostada.

—No—respondió Harry.

—Ah—replicó algo decepcionada.

Ron, quien estaba a su lado, comenzó a removerse al sentir algo extraño venir de su amiga, Hermione lo notó así que trató de serenarse. — ¿Qué piensan hacer?

—Bueno—Harry dio un bocado a los huevos con tocino y contestó después de tragar—Yo tengo que ir a hablar con la profesora McGonagall, por lo de los trabajos atrasados.

—Y yo lo voy a acompañar ¿Vienes con nosotros?—La voz de Ron se escuchó apagada y sin ganas, como si estuviera o muy harto, triste o aburrido.

Harry y Hermione lo notaron pero no hicieron nada, solo se miraron comunicándose en silencio.

—No, si ustedes ya tienes que hacer, yo me voy a la biblioteca a terminar mi trabajo de Aritmancia, pero que les parece si—miró su reloj—nos vemos en al árbol de siempre junto al lago…como a la una_—._

—Está bien. Vámonos ya Harry si queremos alcanzar a la profesora.

—Si—Harry dio el último trago a su jugo de calabaza, se levantó y tras inclinarse besó la coronilla de Hermione—Hasta luego Herms.

—Mione—Ron se acercó hasta ella, le tomó la mano y le plantó un calido beso en el dorso.

Hermione sonrió—Adiós… ¡Y suerte!—gritó ya que los chicos iban algo lejos.

..

Ron y Harry se dirigían con paso lento hasta el despacho del la subdirectora en el quinto piso, hablando entusiasmados de todo lo que no habían podido hablar durante el encierro que se auto-impuso el pelinegro; Harry preguntando por todo y por todos y Ron contestando contento a todo lo que le preguntaban.

Cuando iban por el tercer piso, no notaron como una tercera persona, que no había reparado en los dos Gryffindors por ir con la cabeza inclinada, se acercaba hasta ellos en una inminente trayectoria de colisión.

Tres metros…dos metros…un metro… Centímetros del impacto….entonces ocurrió.

Hubo colisión.

Harry trastabiló pero logró ponerse en pie, mientras la otra persona se sujetó al brazo de Ron para no caer.

—Lo siento—dijo Harry por ser quien mas impacto había recibido y dado.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta a su disculpa. La chica ante ellos solo los miró muy fijamente…pero miró aún mas intensamente a Ron, con toda una mezcla de sentimientos pintados en sus ojos.

Orgullosa y altiva, alzó la barbilla al cielo y enderezándose por completo, se alejó dejándolos en aquel pasillo.

— ¿Pero que carajos le pasa a Parkinson? ¿Y qué se trae contigo Ron? Ni que la hubieras dejado plantada o algo por el estilo.

Ron no contestó, el nudo en su garganta se lo impedía…nunca en su vida se había sentido así…como aquella mirada en los ojos de Pansy lo hizo sentir…nunca tan miserable.

..

* * *

..

—Somos Slytherin, ellos Hufflepuff, creo que ante eso no tengo nada más que decir. Ya saben lo que tiene que hacer—Draco Malfoy pasó lo mirada gris por todos y cada uno de los integrantes del equipo que él capitaneaba.

Las escobas en sus manos, el uniforme verdes, la astucia en sus ojos y la arrogancia en sus rostros.

Draco tenía razón, para ellos no había nada más. Eran serpientes, eran Slytherin, eran superiores.

—¡BIENVENIDOS AL PRIMER PARTIDO DE QUIDDITCH DE LA TEMPORADA. EN ESTA OCASIÓN STYTHERIN CONTRA HUFFLEPUFF!—la grave voz de Thomas Sparks, el nuevo comentarista, un chico de quinto curso de Ravencaw, se escuchó clara y fuerte sobre el estruendo de los presentes.

Dentro de los vestidores de Slytherin el equipo esperaba. Draco, como capitán y buscador, estaba a la cabeza, detrás: Gregory Goyle y Vincet Crabbe, los golpeadores. Le seguía Damian Rice, el guardián y cerrando la comitiva, los tres cazadores: Theodore Nott, Peter Cold, y Blaise Zabini.

El silbato que se dejó escuchar fuera de los vestidores les indicó que ya era hora.

—Adelante—les ordenó el rubio.

Todos y cada uno de ellos se montó en su escoba, dieron un golpe al suelo, y al abrirse las puertas, salieron disparados al campo de Quidditch.

— ¡Y AQUÍ VIENEN SUS JUGADORES!

Los vítores, gritos y porras de los aficionados se intensificaron al momento en que sus jugadores salieron al terreno de juego. Mareas verdes y amarillas ondearon furiosas sobre las gradas….voces y más voces gritaban sus nombres. Banderas verdes con la serpiente plateada…estandartes amarillos con el tejón negro, se alzaban sobre la cabeza de los espectadores, y en el palco principal, el profesor Dumbledore, con Snape de un lado y la profesora Sprout en otro.

Draco se dirigió hasta el centro del estadio donde junto con Madame Hooch, el capitán de Hufflepuff, James Cross, lo esperaba.

—Capitanes dense la mano—ordenó la mujer.

Draco se irguió en toda su altura, imponiéndose ante el otro, con el desdén y el orgullo en su perfecto y pálido rostro; con paso lento se acercó hasta el capitán y, sin apartar su mirada, le tomó la mano sin querer evitar estrujarle los dedos lo más posible. Se soltó y volvió hasta su antigua posición.

—Quiero un juego limpio—le indicó. Después se inclinó y con una patada el baúl que contenía las pelotas, se abrió. Las Bludgers salieron enloquecidas en busca de alguien para derribar, seguidas de la Snitch dorada a la que Draco lo le despejó la vista hasta que voló fuera de su campo visual. Madame Hooch se inclinó, sacó la Quaffle, se posicionó el en centro, les hizo señas a los capitanes para que tomaran posición, y tras el sonido de su silbato, la Quaffle voló en el aire y el partido comenzó.

..

— ¡Un gol mas para Slytherin, quienes siguen a la delantera con 180 puntos! Los Hufflepuff tendrán que apresurarse y atrapar la Snitch muy pronto si quieren ganar—, comentó emocionado Thomas ante el gol numero dieciocho de Slytherin, y el diez para Peter Cold.

El castaño se mueve con agilidad y velocidad por el terreno de juego, pelota que recibe, pelota que se trasforma en gol. La veloz y ligera Saeta de Fuego que monta, parece obedecer sus pensamientos más que sus manos. Con el cabello suelo, sobrevuela el terreno como si ahí fuese donde realmente pertenece. En sus labios, gruesos y carnosos, se deja ver una sonrisa de triunfo y sus ojos color miel solo denotan triunfo.

—El hábil Zabini le ha arrebatado la Quaffle a Karla Lee, la cazadora de Hufflepuff, se dirige hacia la portería de los tejones, pero Simpson se le interpone… ¡VAYA FINTA MAS ESPECTACULAR DE ZABINI! Ahora vuela directo a anotar el decimonoveno gol de Slytherin….Se prepara y…. ¡GOOL!

Aquí podríamos decir… ¿Quién dice que las serpientes no ruguen? Los gritos y aplausos de Slytherin fueron ensordecedores…como avalancha verde, se alzaron vitoreando el nombre de su jugador…

Y Blaise Zabini lanza una carcajada de victoria. Pasa volando muy cerca de Draco Malfoy, quien, sobrevolando en lo más alto del terreno, barre con su mirada en busca de la diminuta pelota dorada. Se distrae solo un momento al ver al moreno volar junto a él, le devuelve la mirada sin la más minima expresión en el rostro para después sujetar su escoba con fuerza y dar media vuelta.

Es entonces cuando la ve, volando bajo, cerca muy cerca de uno de los postes de gol de Slytherin. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo, inclina su escoba y vuela directo hasta ella…pero no es el único, el otro buscador, Mathew Raynos, también ha visto a la pequeña Snitch y se dirigía hasta ella.

Hombro con hombro, ambos buscadores peleaba por llegar primero. Draco apretaba los dientes al tiempo que le ordena a su escoba ser más veloz, ir más rápido, mas…a su lado, Mathew entrecierra los ojos mientras mantiene el brazo estirado.

—Como si fueses a tener oportunidad—brama Draco mientras le daba el buscador un codazo en un costado.

Mathew se tambalea pero logra recuperarse para hacerle lo mismo a Draco. Mas sin embargo ninguno de los dos se da cuenta que de un momento a otro la Snitch se ha movido de lugar ya ahora surca los aires presurosa con dirección al palco principal.

Con el rabillo del ojo, Draco alcanza a ver un destello dorado volando junto a él y supo, en el último segundo, que la pelota cambia de dirección. Aprieta con fuerza entre sus dedos el mango de la escoba, la obliga a girar en un rápido movimiento y se lanza presuroso a seguirla. A unos centímetros de él, Mathew Raynos alcanza esquivar por poco los postes de gol, y con una complicada voltereta, se pone la par de Draco.

— ¡Parece que nuestros buscadores han visto a la escurridiza Snitch!—anunció Thomas emocionado. —¡Draco Malfoy, el segundo mejor buscador de Hogwarts, después de Potter por supuesto…—los hinchas de Slytherin gritaron a rabiar ante las palabras del comentarista, quien como si nada continuó narrado en partido—… a la par con el buscador de Hufflepuff, ambos van directo hacia el palco principal!

En un movimiento inesperado, la Snitch que vuela rozando el suelo, se levanta siguiendo la gran columna decorada de amarillo y negro que en lo alto sostiene la tribuna de los profesores.

Sin duda van en trayectoria directa a colisión. Draco y Mathew lo saben. En un último segundo el rubio voltea a ver al Hufflepuff quien tiene el miedo reflejado en su mirada.

Draco sonríe.

Tomando su escoba más fuerte que nunca y ayudándose con los pies, logró alzarse hasta quedar total y completamente vertical. Aforrándose, sube y sube tras la Snitch dorada mientras el suelo queda atrás y el viento arremolina su cabello.

Haciendo el mas grande de los esfuerzos, estira su brazo derecho lo mas posible…está mas cerca de tomarla entre sus dedos…

Sólo unos centímetro mas…sólo un poco mas…y entonces…

— ¡INCREIBLE, DRACO MALFOY A TRAPADO LA SNITCH DORADA! ¡SLYTHERIN A GANADO! ¡SON 340 PUNTOS!

En el aire, y salvándose por un pelo de no estrellarse contra el profesor Dumbledore, Draco da un giro de casi 360 grados, quedando por un momento de cabeza, desciende en picada, vuela hasta donde sus compañeros lo esperan, y con la Snitch en la mano se dedica a cerebrar.

..

* * *

..

— ¡Mierda Draco apúrate!—vociferó Theo. Del equipo verde y plata ya sólo quedaban ellos dos. Todos los demás se habían ido a celebrar. — ¿Tu nuevo propósito es ahogarte o qué?

—Te dije que te fueras, yo voy después—replicó Draco desde las duchas.

—Bien, me voy. No quiero dejar a Pansy sola tanto tiempo. Te esperamos para celebrar… ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien. Ya vete.

El ruido sordo de la puerta del vestuario cerrándose, le indicó a Draco que se había quedado solo.

Desnudo bajo el agua tibia de la regadera, dejaba que los rastros de sudor se borraran de su cuerpo. Utilizando los dedos, peinaba sus cabellos hacia atrás el tiempo que levantaba el rostro y se mojaba la cara.

A pesar de haber ganado el parido, no podía evitar aquel sabor agridulce que dominaba su boca.

Hermione no había ido al partido. La esperó, la buscó con la mirada entre la gente, recorrió una y otra vez el terreno pero no la encontró. Ella prefirió quedarse con aquel par de idiotas a los que consideraba amigos en lugar de ir a verlo.

Sabía que era una estupidez, que no debía de sentirse tan decepcionado. Su padre le había enseñado a no esperar demasiado de las personas, a no necesitar de nadie y a hacer las cosas por ti mismo para que así nada ni nadie te defraudara, mas sin embargo, esta nueva…necesidad que tenía de Hermione le estaba revolviendo todo concepto o idea ya predeterminada. En muchas ocasiones, en varias ocasiones se propuso alejarse de ella. Terminar y cortar de raíz aquello que habían empezado, llamase como se llamase; pero sólo bastaba con mirarla, con que ella le hablara o le sonriera discretamente desde su pupitre y todo se iba al carajo.

Una parte de él, la parte que constantemente le hablaba pero que él se negaba a escuchar, tenía miedo. Miedo que las emociones y sentimientos, por demás nuevos y desconocidos para él, sobrepasasen el limite, ese limites que él mismo se había autoimpuesto…

_No te enamores Draco Malfoy…no llegues a quererla porque sabes que al final no puede ni será….ella es sólo Hermione Granger y tu Draco Malfoy…allá afuera te espera algo mejor….así que no te enamores…_

¡Pero cómo lograrlo…cómo evitarlo….!

No debía…no podía…no era correcto…Jamás podría traicionar de aquella manera a sus padres. Más que a sus ideales de pureza de sangre….mas que a esa superioridad que proclamaban…él les era fiel a ellos, a lo que habían hecho por él…a su madre, más que todo a su madre.

Pero lamentablemente se estaba dando cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde.

Frustrado y enojado consigo mismo, golpeó los azulejos del baño con los nudillos haciéndose daño. Pequeñas gotas de sangre, que eran barridas por el agua, comenzaron a brotar. Draco acercó el puño hasta la altura de sus ojos, mirando sin mirar sus heridas…

De pronto el ruido de una puerta cerrándose llamó su atención.

— ¡Te dije que te fueras Theo!—gritó enojado. Más sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta. Se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos queriendo escuchar un nuevo ruido, pero éste nuca llegó. Creyendo que talvez se lo había imaginado, Draco continuó bañándose; enjabonó sus cabellos dorados, hizo lo mismo con sus hombros anchos y redondos…pasó la barra de jabón por sus pectorales, su abdomen marcado…

Entonces un nuevo ruido.

— ¿Quién está ahí?

..

Llevaba más de media hora esperando a que todos se fueran. Le había rogado hasta a Morgana porque el equipo decidiera irse pero no Draco. Él debía de quedarse solo hasta el final, si no nada de eso hubiese valido la pena.

Se escondió entre las gradas con la mirada fija en la puerta de Slytherin…

Primero salieron Peter Cold junto a Jack Rice…luego fueron Crabbe y Goyle…Zabini y por último Theodore Nott.

No pudo evitar sonreír…Como si se tratase de una sombra se movió con sigilo por el lugar, en el mayor silencio posible abrió la puerta de los vestidores de las serpientes; con sus ojos vivases barrió el lugar reconociéndolo, buscando a Draco. El sonido del agua cayendo y el "Te dije que te fueras Theo" que gritó después, le indicaron que debía de estar en las duchas.

Una vez más, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa silenciosa.

Lentamente comenzó a desvestirse…primero los zapatos deportivos, luego la chamarra negra, los guantes, el gorro que cubría sus cabellos…tomó la orilla de su blusa azul y con rapidez se deshizo de ella hasta quedar en ropa interior. Un conjunto violeta con una diminuta flor entre sus pechos.

En un descuido, la varita que estaba en su chamarra cayó el suelo…

— ¿Quién está ahí?—lo escuchó exclamar.

Con paso lento se encaminó hasta las duchas, él estaba en el ultimo cubículo, ese que estaba junto a locker que decía su nombre. Sus dedos de cerraron sobre la manija de la puerta semitransparente, abriéndola de un tirón.

Adentro la imagen de un Draco desnudo la recibió.

—Hola Draco—dijo sonriendo con picardía.

— ¡Hermione!—, exclamó Draco —. ¿Qué haces aquí?

**a2**

Ella no le dio una pronta respuesta, sólo se fue acercando hasta él con paso lento, hasta que sus manos tibias y pequeñas descansaron sobre los duros pectorales del chico.

Los cabellos castaños ya comenzaban a mojarse —Te vine a felicitar por tu excelente partido—. Mientras hablaba y lo miraba a los ojos, sus dedos iniciaron con una serie de caricias…dibujando trazos sin sentido sobre la piel de Draco.

El rubio alzó la ceja. — ¿Qué fue lo que viste exactamente?

—La verdad, no mucho; no me gusta el Quidditch. Sólo vi el final, cuando atrapaste la Snitch. Me pareció tan genial que quise venir a felicitarte.

—Vaya que gentil de tu parte—replicó con los dientes apretados. Se estaba conteniendo en demasía, los dedos… las manos de Hermione estaban acusando estragos en su organismo, aparte que verla ahí, frente a él, semidesnuda y mojada no ayudaba mucho.

—Ya ves, además de que quiero decirte…—Hermione se puso de puntitas y besó levemente los labios de Draco—…Gracias—terminó cuando se separó—, me encantó tu regalo.

—Me alegró—en un acto automático, llevó sus manos hasta las caderas de Hermione y la atrajo hasta él…— ¿Sabes que este es el conjunto mas sexy que te he visto hasta ahorita?—dijo refiriéndose a la ropa interior de Hermione.

— ¿Y tú sabías que esta es tu mejor ropa?—dijo restregándose contra el chico. El agua ya había mojado por completo sus cabellos haciendo que éstos se pegaran a sus hombros y espalada, al tiempo que la escasa tela de sus ropas se hacía más trasparente dejando ver el contorno de sus pezones y la sombra en el inicio de su sexo.

—Estoy desnudo Granger—dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado, al tiempo que pegaba su pelvis contra Hermione.

—Por eso lo digo—Hermione bajó por completo una de las manos hasta rodear con sus dedos la hombría de Draco, al cual ya estaba dura y caliente.

—No empieces algo que no vas terminar—logró decir el rubio.

—Y quién te dijo que no lo haré.

Sin esperar replica, Hermione se lanzó contra los labios de Draco, entreabrió la boca dejando que a su lengua escapar y correr a refugiarse en la de el rubio; al instante se saborearon…se sintieron… comenzaron a jugar entrelazadas.

Ella alzó los brazos hasta rodear con ellos el cuello de Draco, mientras que él la pegaba contra si, estrujando la carne de sus caderas y le dejándole sentir el gran deseo entre sus piernas.

Cuando la necesidad de oxigeno se hizo imperiosa se separaron, y mientras llenaban sus pulmones, se miraron a los ojos intensamente.

Al momento siguiente fue Draco quien acortó las distancias. Tomó el rostro de Hermione entre sus manos sin otorgarle oportunidad de escape… La besaba con lujuria, con pasión, con el deseo gobernando sus movimientos…Poco después sus manos se dedicaron a recorrerla, a sentirla. Pasó la yema de sus dedos por su cuello expuesto, por sus pechos mojados, por su vientre caliente…tomándola por el muslo, la obligó a rodearlo por la cadera…brindándose así mayor acceso su pierna….las tocó desde la pantorrilla hasta el muslo…apretó entre sus manos el trasero de la chica, subió por su espalda hasta toparse con la orilla del sostén… mirándola a los ojos, desabrochó con los dedos la prenda de la chica hasta que ésta cayó al suelo.

Sin detenerse ni un minuto, Draco rodeó a Hermione en sus brazos y dio una rápida vuelta hasta pegarla contra la pared. Besó rápida y rudamente los labios rojos e hinchados de la chica para después comenzar a decender hasta adueñarse de uno de sus pechos.

Con la boca chupaba y succionaba, embriagándose del sabor que le brindaba mientras que del otro se ocupaba su mano en un lento y perfecto masaje.

Hermione gemía y gemía una y otra vez al compás de la boca de Draco en su seno. Pero ella no había ido ahí para eso; ella quería que en esta ocasión fuera él quien gritara de placer y ser ella quien lo obligara a hacerlo. Con mayor fuerza de la que se creía capaz, tomó a Draco por el cabello y firmemente lo orilló a despegar los labios de sus pechos. Él la miró impresionado con los ojos muy abiertos.

—En esta ocasión no Draco. Ahora… —lo tomó por los hombros y lo giró hasta que fue él quien quedó con la espalda pegada contra la pared, —… voy a terminar lo que comenzamos ayer.

—Hermione no tienes que…—pero el dedo de ella en sus labios lo silenció.

—Voy a hacer lo que se me dé la gana contigo Draco Malfoy.

A estas palabras le siguieron los labios de Hermione asaltando los de Draco, bajando por su cuello lamiendo a cada segundo, a cada centímetro recorrido. Después vinieron sus dientes mordiendo sus pezones…sus manos acariciando su cuerpo…recorriéndolo por completo…su boca bajando lentamente por el vientre marcado…por sus caderas afiladas…

Draco mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras dejaba escapar jadeos de placer, cuando sintió a Hermione muy cerca de su sexo, abrió los ojos y bajó al rostro.

Por un momento su respiración se cortó. El verla ahí delante de él, hincada frente a él, con el cuerpo mojado y semidesnuda, se convirtió en lo mas erótico que jamás había visto, sin embargo no quería presionarla. En otra ocasión, si hubiese sido otra mujer no le habría importado, pero era diferente, ere ella, era Hermione. Ella importaba.

¡Merlín como le importaba!

—Será mejor que te detengas, no quiero presionarte—.

"_Imbécil, imbécil"_ se prendía mentalmente; _"deja que lo haga, deja que dé". "No, no está bien" "De que está bien está bien. Sólo mírala" "Coño sí" _

—Hermione, no…

— ¡Oh ya cállate Draco Malfoy!—le regañó Hermione.

— ¡Mierda!—gimió Draco cuando sintió los labios de Hermione cerrarse alrededor de su hombría.

Durante los minutos siguientes no hizo más que gemir y jadear, diciendo con voz entrecortada el nombre de Hermione, quien le estaba brindando el mayor placer que nunca antes había sentido.

Poco después regaba su simiente sobre los pechos de la chica.

..

— ¿Segura que te tienes que ir?—le preguntó mientras las abrazaba desde atrás, rodando con sus brazos la cintura de la chica.

—Si, quedé con Harry y Ron. Ten ayúdame—le dijo mientras le daba el sostén a Draco. Éste lo tomó entre sus manos y, separándose sólo lo necesario, le colocó la prenda a la chica. Cuando terminó de abrocharla, depositó un beso en su hombro.

—Listo.

—Gracias—ella giró la cabeza y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

Hermione terminó de vestirse y tras guardar su varita en la chamarra y ponerse el gorro de lana gris se dirigió a Draco.

—Ya me voy—le rodeó el cuello colgándose de él. — ¿Nos veremos esta noche?

—Haré lo posible—. Hermione frunció el seño. —Las cosas no van muy bien con Pansy—ahora Hermione alzó las cejas. —Está mal, está teniendo…

— ¿Qué?—preguntó preocupada pues vio la desesperación en el rostro de Draco.

—Olvídalo, solo no quiero dejarla sola, al menos hasta que se recupere. ¿Lo entiendes verdad?

—Si. Te entiendo.

Draco la besó lenta y delicadamente, no lo decía, pero Hermione sabía que era su forma de decirle "Gracias".

—Hasta pronto Draco.

—Hasta pronto Mi Dama.

Con un último beso, ambos se separaron.

..

* * *

..

La habitación era oscura y fría, la tenue luz de un fuego a punto de apagarse brindaba algunos destellos de luz. Alumbraba sombras, siluetas, remarcaba facciones hoscas que, inclinadas ante su señor, se protegían de su poder, de ese poder al que tanto veneraban…pero que al mismo tiempo temían.

La luna, siempre eterna, siempre serena, dejaba que sus rayos puros y blancos alumbraran la podredumbre, la inmundicia del lugar…el gran ventanal que iba de piso a techo estaba totalmente abierto. Gruesas cortinas moradas, roídas y sucias, luchaban en un último intento por adornar la que en antaño fuera la casa más grande y lujosa de todo el norte de Gales….La mansión de los FuenMayor.

Sus pisos estaban siendo consumidos por las termitas, sus paredes se caían a pedazos a causa de la humedad y por las noches, el viento poderoso e iracundo, sacudía los cristales, las ramas de los árboles, esos que sin poder evitarlo, se dejaban llevar en una danza que les arrancaba la vida.

Una pasada y enorme serpiente se retorcía entre las piernas de los presentes, pegando su lustroso cuerpo, su escamosa piel contra los zapatos de los demás, de vez en cuando, de su boca viperina salían silbidos, ruidos…que casi podrían parecer palabras…oraciones enteras que su amo, sentado sobre aquel inmenso sillón, le contestaba.

De pronto, una exhalación unánime cortó el ambiente, las capas negras temblaron haciendo que aquel característico ruido se uniera a sus respiraciones aceleradas. Su señor, su amo se había puesto en pie hasta quedar frente al joven que hincado a sus pies, le rendía tributo.

Todos en circulo, contemplaban la escena…no eran mas de diez…pero pronto, muy pronto, sus filas crecerían, formaría su ejercito y utilizándolo, él dominaría al mundo mágico…como siempre debió de ser.

—Tengo otro trabajo para ti—dijo Lord Voldemort. Aquella no era una voz, no podría considerarse como tal, era veneno congelado, era maldad viva. Su mascota Naggini se acercaba hasta él en una asquerosa imitación de un perro faldero.

—Lo que ordene mi señor—Era fuerte, alto, joven…poderoso, su más reciente miembro. Letal y siniestro…su voz grave retumbó en el ambiente cargada de emoción, deseoso de servir a su señor.

—Quiero que lo encuentres y lo traigas ante mí. Ya he perdido demasiado tiempo, si voy a ganar esta guerra necesito ese poder conmigo. Han pasado mas de treinta años y ninguno lo ha logrado—Voldemort se giró hacia uno de sus seguidores, con un escalofriante silbido hizo que la inmensa serpiente se acercara—Tu lo lograras…. ¿Verdad?—era imposible decidir cuál que las tantas facetas del Lord era mas peligrosa…para muchos era ésta…cuando te hablaba lento, como en un susurro, en una bizarra comedia en donde intentaba hablarte casi con dulzura, justo como ahora. Un silbido más y la gran serpiente se alzó poderosa ante los ojos de todos, y sin que nadie hiciera nada por evitarlo, clavó los dientes en el cuello de un hombre sin nombre…sin importancia.

Chorros y chorros de sangre emanaban de él, un inmenso charco de color rojo adornaba el negro piso y un cuerpo moribundo se retorcía implorando clemencia mientras Naggini hincaba sus colmillos, inyectando veneno…arrancando la carne, al tiempo gritos desgarradores de dolor rompían el aire.

Muchos cerraban sus ojos, enmudecían sus labios, nadie quería ver…pero todos sabían que era una advertencia…

De las pocas advertencias que Lord Voldemort está dispuesto a dar.

Cuando el mago retiró sus ojos de aquel sin nombre, los dirigió hasta sus demás seguidores…vio el miedo en ellos, la cobardía en ellos, el asco…en todos menos en uno.

Blaise Zabini se había puesto en pie y miraba la muerte, el dolor, la sangre…con la locura pintada en sus ojos, con el sadismo marcado en sus labios curveados en una sonrisa…con su expresión de completo éxtasis ante el dolor ajeno. Un demente sediento de sufrimiento, de gritos de clemencia que se convertían en ráfagas de placer…los puños fuertemente cerrados, y sus pupilas dilatadas…

Embravecido….

Extasiado….

Lord Voldemort lo miró…y sonrió complacido por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

..

* * *

..

— ¿Fe puede faver porque Petef Colf efta teniendo tantof paquetef?

—Sabes hermano, no te entendí ni la mitad de lo que dices. Se amable y traga antes de hablar—dijo Ginny con cara de asco.

A su lado Hermione mirada con la nariz arrugada y los labios apretados a Ron, quien se creía súper hombre y pensaba que podía comer y hablar al mismo tiempo.

Ron se pasó con dificultad lo que tenía en la boca, lo hizo tan rápido que al momento se atragantó y Harry, quien estaba a su lado, tuvo que golpearlo fuertemente en la espalda.

— ¿Estás bien compañero?—preguntó el moreno preocupado.

Ronald estaba completamente rojo, tanto, que el color de piel rivalizaba horrendamente con el sus cabellos alborotados, tenía los ojos bien abiertos y un par de lagrimar recorrían sus mejillas.

—Si… estoy…bien…—se sujetó el pecho con fuerza. —Gracias Mione—dijo tomando el vaso de jugo que la chica le tendía y dando un gran trago. —Si estoy bien. Gracias Harry.

—De nada—contestó el pelinegro mientras se encogía de hombros restándole importancia al asunto. —Y bueno, qué era lo que preguntabas.

— ¿Qué si por que Peter está recibiendo tantos paquetes? Miren, tiene como cinco lechuzas con él.

Las chicas, Hermione y Ginny, tuvieron que girar sus cuerpos para ver a lo que se refería Ron pues estaban de espaldas a la mesa de Slytherin, Harry sólo se movió un poco hacia la derecha.

Peter estaba sentado entre Jack Rice y Daphne Greengrass con una cara de emoción y abriendo paquetes y mas paquetes. Sus ojos miel brillaban extasiados y sus cabellos castaños enmarcaban su rostro sonriente.

—No los sé—dijo Hermione mirando aún a Peter.

Como si el chico hubiese sentido la mirada de los leones sobre él, alzó la vista clavándola en la de Hermione para después dedicarle la más grande de sus sonrisas. Hermione por su parte lo saludó con la mano mientras le devolvía el gesto.

Ninguno de dio cuenta que unos asientos mas allá Draco no se perdía detalle, mirando todo con los ojos entrecerrados y un instinto asesino.

—Bien ya le preguntaré después—a completó la chica volteándose hasta sus amigos. — ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

—Tenemos entrenamiento de Quidditch—respondió Ginny. — ¿Nos acompañas?

—Mmmm, no lo sé. ¿Después que harán?

—Nada, tal vez patinar en el lago congelado—sugirió Ginny mirando esperanzada a su hermano y a Harry.

Ron pareció pensárselo un momento—me parece bien. ¿Tu qué dices Harry?

—Por mi no hoy problema.

—Perfecto. Entrenamiento de Quidditch y luego lago congelado.

—Yo los alcanzó en el lago. Tengo que terminar el trabajo de Aritmancia—repuso Hermione.

—Creí que eso lo hiciste ayer—Ron miraba fijamente a su amiga, mientras intentaba descubrir alguna emoción sospechosa en ella.

—Si, pero no lo terminé. Me fui con ustedes al lago, ¿recuerdan?—Hermione tuvo que respirar hondo y pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo para despejar las emociones que la embargaban de sólo pensar en lo que estaba haciendo ayer cuando se suponía que estaba en la biblioteca estudiando.

—Ya—dijo Ron no muy convencido.

—Deja de interrogarla como si fueras su papá Ronald, mejor levanta tu trasero, tenemos un entrenamiento que cumplir—le regañó Ginny mientras se ponía de pie, frente a ella Harry hacía lo mismo.

—Cálmate enana. Ya voy—el pelirrojo dio un ultimo trago a bebida, se limpió la boca con el dorso del brazo, se levantó y tras estirarse sobre la mesa y darle un rápido beso a Hermione en la mejilla, se encaminó detrás de Harry y Ginny quienes se había despedido de la chica con un movimiento de mano.

La castaña se quedó un momento en su asiento, pensando y pensando. Sobre todo en un asuntito que tenía nombre y apellido.

Draco Malfoy.

En realidad no sabía de qué iba todo esto, pero no quería, no podría parar. Las noches que no las pasa con él eran una verdadera tortura. Con temor se dio cuenta que se estaba haciendo dependiente de él. Que lo necesitaba a su lado, que requería su cuerpo, sus miradas, su toque, sus manos blancas y grandes adheridas a su cuerpo, su respiración rozando su piel, su boca besado sus labios.

Una boba sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras recordaba todo lo que le había hecho al rubio ayer. Sus jadeos de placer la habían acompañado el resto del día, y por las noches fue aún peor. Cerraba los ojos y sólo lo miraba a él, a su cuerpo duro desnudo…a su cabello dorado pegado al rostro…al sabor de su piel en los labios.

—Basta—se recriminó. Hizo un movimiento con la mano como queriendo espantar los pensamiento de su cabeza cual si fueran moscas. —Ahora Hermione a la biblioteca. Ya.

Con decisión se puso en pie. Atravesó el Gran Comedor sintiendo la mirada de Draco clavada en su espalda, llegó a sala común, subió a su recamara, tomó su mochila, con paso rápido se encaminó a la salida, recorrió varios pasillos hasta que una mano la tomó por la cintura metiéndola a un salón abandonado; sus ojos castaños se toparon con los grises de Draco, no se hablaron, sólo se sonrieron.

Con fuerza se pegó a él, acortando distancias. Draco la besó apasionadamente y ella le entregó su ser en cada toque, en cada movimiento de labios. Sus manos lo recorrieron completo, mientras que las de Draco hacían lo mismo, mientras trazaban caminos nuevos en sus curvas de sus caderas.

—Buenos días—dijo el rubio. Orgulloso de si mismo, miraba como Hermione aún mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. — ¿Me extrañaste?

—Mmmmm.

Él dejó escapar una carcajada. —Te pregunte que si me extrañaste.

—Podría decirte que si, pero eso solo inflaría tu ego de por si ya inflado—contestó Hermione sin abrir los ojos, pero pegando sus labios al cuello de Draco.

—Eso para mi es un sí. ¿A dónde vas?—levantó sus brazos y estrechó a Hermione contra sí, ella como respuesta lo abrazó por las caderas y acomodó la cabeza en el torso de él.

—A la biblioteca, no he terminado el trabajo de Aritmancia—estiró el cuello y depositó un beso justo en la manzana de Adán de Draco. — ¿Cómo está Parkinson?

—Ella es tan orgullosa y arrogante que no nos permite ayudarla. Sigue siendo la Pansy que conozco, me sonríe y me dice que todo estará bien, que ella estará bien, pero sé que miente. Me pregunto cómo puedes ser así de…

— ¿Cómo Draco?—preguntó Hermione alzando un poco el rostro.

Draco la miró intensamente por un momento, la tomó por la barbilla, le dio un leve beso en los labios y luego dijo:

—Tan fuerte y débil a la vez. Tan autentica, tan genial.

—Estará bien, te lo aseguro.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque te tiene a ti, y se que tú jamás permitirás que nada le pase.

Draco no replicó, él sólo quiso sentir en su corazón que lo que ella le dijo era verdad.

..

* * *

..

—Hermione.

La castaña alzó la vista del grueso y pesado libro que estaba leyendo para toparse con la jovial sonrisa de Peter Cold.

—Peter, hola, ¿cómo estás?—hizo a un lado el libro y se recargó en el estante del pasillo en el que estaba.

El chico llegó hasta ella, la abrazó fuertemente y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

—Vaya que efusividad—dijo Hermione algo incomoda, al tiempo que muy discretamente se separaba del castaño.

—Tengo motivos.

— ¿Y eso?

—Hoy es mi cumpleaños Hermione.

— ¡¿Qué? ¿En serio? Y por qué no me avisaste, podríamos haber organizado algo—exclamó Hermione emocionada. Sin pensarlo se lanzó sobre Peter y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—Gracias—dijo una vez que Hermione se soltara de el. Peter se encomio de hombros. —No lo sé, se me pasó.

— ¿Cómo a alguien se le puede pasar su cumpleaños?—replicó poniendo los brazos en jarras. —De haber sabido te compraba algún regalo, no lo se. —Hermione se lo pensó un poco y luego dijo: —Ya sé, dime qué te gusta, te lo puedo comprar en las vacaciones. No sé algún grupo de música, libros…

—No te apures de verdad. Aunque….

— ¿Aunque qué? Dime—lo apremió la chica.

De un momento a otro Peter se puso muy serio, se acercó a Hermione, le tomó las manos y giró hasta que ella quedará de espaldas al inicio del pasillo.

—Peter…. ¿qué…

—Hermione, déjame hablar y no me interrumpas por favor.

Ella sintió extrañada.

— Aun recuerdo el primer momento en que te conocí, la fuerza en tu mirar, el poder y la determinación en tu rostro. Te mire tan increíble, tan tu… que no te miento cuando te digo que jamás en mi vida había visto a una chica tan hermosa, que nunca creí que pudiese existir alguien así; tan… tan perfecta—al decir esto ultimo recorrió el rostro de Hermione con la mirada. — Crecí escuchando de la boca de mi madre lo que es el amor, lo que es sentir esa fuerza incontrolable que te llena desde adentro y que es imposible controlar; el saber que con sola una mirada ya no eres dueño de ti mismo, pues pasas a ser un ser incompleto que solo se llena con la presencia de esa otra persona. A lo largo de estos meses mi disfraz de amigo ha sido tan transparente que me sorprende que no hayas podido ver através de él, que no te percataras de la fuerza de mis sentamientos por ti—sujetó a Hermione con mayor ímpetu—Me ha quedado claro que tu nombre está tatuado en mi pecho y que tu aroma se ha impregnado tanto en mis sentidos que hay momentos en que es lo único que percibo. No te pido mucho…sólo que me des una oportunidad, que me dejes acercarme a ti y demostrarle la pasión de mi pecho, esta pasión que avivas a cada minuto. Déjame ser parte de ti. Hermione…—Peter la soltó de las manos y la tomó por los hombros, Hermione estaba en shock—…. ¿quiere ser mi novia?

Hermione se alejó de Peter lo mas rápido posible, se dio cuenta que con su actuar había dañado el chico pero era mejor que se aclararan las cosas.

—Podría decirte muchas cosas y alargar mas este momento, pero no lo haré ya que no me considero una persona cruel, y de darle vuelta al asunto sólo incrementaría tu incertidumbre. No Peter, no quiero y no puedo ser tu novia. Lo único que te puedo ofrecer es lo que haz tenido de mis todos estos meses, mi amistad, sólo eso, es lo que es y sé que eso será.

—Draco Malfoy en un tipo con suerte.

Hermione quedó en completó silencio, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, su boca dejó escapar una exclamación y la respiración se le escapó por un momento. —Tu…cómo…por qué… ¿qué te hace pensar eso Peter?

—Tú, la forma en que lo miras, la manera en que te comportas cuando estás con él, la forma en que él lo hace, como marcando territorio, como si en silencio quisiera gritar que eres suya. Sólo quienes saben mirar, sólo aquel que realmente quiere mirar se daría cuenta. Sólo quiero saber…. ¿Lo amas?

La pregunta tomó a Hermione por sorpresa, pues no tenía respuesta a pesar que ella misma ya se había hecho la misma pregunta. ¿Lo amaba, amaba a Draco Malfoy? Y ahí mirando a Peter, lo descubrió.

—Sí.

—Ante eso no puedo hacer nada.

—Lo siento.

—No lo hagas, jamás te lamentes por amar. Sólo quiero pedirte algo, un regalo de cumpleaños.

— ¿Qué?

—Un beso. Solo uno que me dé a conocer el sabor de tus labios, una migaja de tu ser que me ayude a calmar el dolor en mi pecho, algo para recordar en las noches de insomnio. El saber, el haber llegado a saborear tus labios será la cumbre de mi corta existencia, y lo que me ayudará a soñarte cuando esté lejos de aquí.

—Peter…

—Por favor Hermione.

Ella solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, todo esto le estaba partiendo el corazón, sobre todo porque sabía que alguien como él no se lo merecía. Peter era un alma demasiado noble como para hacerla sufrir.

Lentamente se fue acercando hasta él, sin despegar su mirada de los ojos de Peter, ojos que la observaban intensamente y con un brillo especial en los ojos.

El corazón de Peter latía a mil por hora, y con cada latido podía notar como gritaba de dolor. Su madre tenía razón, el amor dolía, sobre todo cuando no es correspondido. Notaba a Hermione acercándose hasta él y con cada paso sabía que la estaba perdiendo. Ella lo besaría como muchas noches soñó que lo haría, sólo que no le juraría amor eterno ni le prometería estar siempre con él, ese beso era su sentencia de muerte, era los labios que de un solo golpe lo obligaban a sepultar su amor por ella.

Cuando ya menos de un metro los separaba, Peter se acercó hasta ella, delicadamente la tomó por la cintura con un brazo mientras que con la mano del otro la tomaba por la barbilla acercándole el rostro.

Pero entones, cuando sus labios ya estaban por unirse a los de ella, el destello de una par de orbes grises llamó su atención, rápidamente Peter desvió su mirada de la boca de Hermione.

Ahí de espaladas a Hermione, aparado en el inicio de aquel pasillo, con los puños apretados y la mirada destilando odio, estaba Draco Malfoy.

Fue entonces que Peter lo hizo, demostraría porqué el sombrero seleccionador lo mandó a Slytherin. Tomó a Hermione con fuerza pegándola por completo a él, tan rápido que ella no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo.

—Te amo Hermione—dijo fuerte y claro.

Un último vistazo y una sonrisa retorcida dedicados a Draco Malfoy, y sus labios besaron ferozmente los de Hermione Granger.

Después de todo, Peter Cold era también una serpiente.

..

* * *

..

**N/a: **

¿Hola?

Sé que podría dar y decir un y mil excusas del porqué no había actualizado. Y sé que no sería suficiente. Dos meses sin actualizar, es demasiado. Creo que la principal razón es la escuela, entre los exámenes, viajes de estudio, tareas y más tareas me han absorbido el tiempo por completo.

Les pido las más sinceras disculpas, perdonen a esta servidora que lo único que desea es que disfruten lo que hace.

Y hablando de disfrutar, aprovecho para preguntarles….

¿Qué les ha parecido ese nuevo y laaaaaargo capitulo de la Dama?

Fue demasiado largo?

Muy tedioso de leer?

Y la música qué tal? Si reconocieron la segunda canción es de la banda sonora de New Moon, que después de Jacob Black y el sexy Emmet Cullen, es lo mejor que nos puede ofrecer esta entrega.

Cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia es muy bien recibida…hasta jitomatazos por qué no…jajajaja…-sé que después de mi tardanza me lo merezco-.

Y ahora hablando de merecer, quiero agradecer-¡ey! un verso sin esfuerzo-a todas y a todos aquellos que me han dado su apoyo y que me han dejando saber que la Dama ha sido de su agrado. No tienen idea, sus comentarios, Alerts, y demás, me hacen condenadamente feliz, y son el impulso necesario para seguir y ser cada vez mejor, todo para ustedes, para que sigan disfrutando de lo que hago, que lo hago con mucho cariño.

Así que mil gracias a: **luna-maga, Maria0222, Beatrix Malfoy, CADF, jos Black, betzacosta, vadeti, La Flacu, , Allison Marie Malfoy-Black, Ringel muam, AyeScCullen, Mimiru-chin, pau-granola, bans, Lara Elizabeth Ann, ILMD, aniali1234, Malu-12, barbiiie, Sol Potter, **

Oks pues le corto, ya que estamos en eso….quiero hacer promoción a mis otras dos historias, un Dramione llamado **Dulce Castaña**-si le cambié el nombre antes era Traición Inocente-y un Ron-Pansy llamado **Bella**. Sus coments para estas historias son muy bien recibidos.

Cuídense mucho, los quiero y nos leemos lo más pronto que mis dedos, y los exámenes me lo permitan.

**Gracias por leer. **

**Besos.**

**Gely : )**


	14. Borracho

**La Dama del Invierno.**

**..**

**Disclaimer: los nombres propios así como los lugares que el lector reconozca en la siguiente historia son propiedad de la fantástica J.K Rowling. **

**..**

**Capítulo XIV: Borracho. **

**Nota 1: **este capítulo también tiene soundtrack, al ver** a1 **dar play** Extreme Ways **de** Moby: www . youtube . com/watch?v=uEjiT43Gi7o&feature=fvw** y al ver** a2, **poner** Violet Hill **de** Coldplay: www . youtube . com/watch?v=eBeAP8EZ9Lc**

**..**

* * *

**..**

Borracho es poco, estás total y completamente ebrio.

De a poco tus sentidos pierden agudeza.

Ya no escuchas como antes.

Ya no miras como antes.

No hueles, no sientes como antes.

Tu cerebro está embotado. Tus movimientos son lentos y algo torpes y la visión comienza a tornase cada vez mas borrosa.

Te obligas a ti mismo a dar un paso más. A acercarte un metro mas hacia tu Sala Común; pero por algún extraño motivo las paredes de alrededor parecen venirse encima de ti, el piso se mueve…el techo se mueve...las estatua de El Horrendo Blas a tu derecha también se mueve….

¡Mierda todo se mueve!

La cabeza te da vuelta…ves el entorno como en una nebulosa, como si una tela semitransparente cubriera tus ojos y de pronto tienes que sujetarse al lo que sea que esté cerca de ti….estás a punto de caerte…de tocar suelo…de estrellar tu perfecto trasero contra el suelo duro y frío de este pasillo.

Logras sostenerse…así como también sostienes en tu mano derecha la gran botella de Whisky de fuego.

La levantas hasta ponerla a la altura de tus ojos y no puedes evitar sonreír.

—A tu salud Draco— dices para después dar un trago. —A tu salud Cold—das otro trago. —Y a tu salud…Hermione…Granger.

De un solo golpe terminas el resto de la botella. La garganta quema como el demonio y sientes el estomago arder en el momento en que el alcohol cae en él.

Un poco del líquido se ha derramado por las comisuras de tus labios, ha bajado por el cuello y ahora moja la tela de la camisa negra que vistes. Con el antebrazo limpias los restos de Whisky y en el momento en que lo haces puedes ver por el rabillo del ojo a alguien parado junto a ti. Te giras lo mas rápido que los reflejos altamente disminuidos te lo permiten….

Pero no hay nadie…sólo tú…sólo tú. Son tus propios ojos, inyectados en sangre, los que te devuelven la mirada. Y es entonces que ves la realidad.

—Draco Malfoy—dices. Das un paso hasta acercarte al cristal en el que te ves reflejado. —Tú eres Draco Malfoy y eres patético. ¡Patético! —Una risa estridente y descontrolada sale de aquellos labios, retumba fría y tenebrosa contra las paredes de piedra. Una y otra vez…no puedes parar de reír…de reírte de ti mismo…de ver hasta donde has caído.

Ya no puedes seguir, no puedes mirarte… ese no es el Draco que dio a luz tu madre…ese no es el Malfoy que crió tu padre…ese no eres tú….

—¡No lo soy!—con toda la rabia que habías estado conteniendo estos últimos días, lanzas contra el cristal la ya vacía botella de alcohol y ves como éste se rompe en cientos de pedazos y con él se rompe tu imagen.

Desperado…con la rabia corriendo por tu cuerpo…con la decepción carcomiendo tu ser, te dejas caer contra el piso…te has lastimado las rodillas pero no importa…..hay dolores mas fuertes librando batallas dentro de tu corazón. Llevas tus manos hasta enterrar los dedos en tus rubios cabellos…tiras de ellos tratando en vano de menguar, de hacer desaparecer los sentimientos en ti.

Pero es imposible.

En qué te has convertido.

En qué te ha convertido ella.

_Jamás dependas de nadie…jamás te unas a nadie…jamás confíes en nadie. _

_Mantén tus emociones para ti mismo…nunca las demuestres…_

Te había dicho tu padre un día.

_No quieras…no ames….porque el amor te puede destruir…._

¿Amor?

¿Esto es amor?

¿La necesidad, la falta de aliento, la desolación….el dolor en tu pecho…el coraje en tus venas….?

¿El deseo…el corazón latiendo…las manos ardiendo…?

¿Es esto amor?

Lo era…. ¡Maldición lo era!

Alzas la mirada y la clavas en la nada…en el mas allá….

La verdad cae sobre ti…

Pero no, no puede ser…no debía ser.

No de ella…no de aquella...no de alguien que no se merece a alguien como tú.

No la impura….no la Gryffindor…

No Hermione Granger.

Pero es tarde…es demasiado tarde y el único culpable eres tu porque lo habías visto venir y no hiciste…no quisiste hacer nada para evitarlo. No quisiste alejarse de ella, no quisiste dejar de tocarla, no quisiste dejar de verla, de sentirla, de notar la suave y calida respiración contra tu pecho…los cabellos rizados e indomables acariciándote el cuerpo…no quisiste dejar de sentir aquel corazón latiendo contra el suyo.

_Demasiado tarde. _

Con algo de torpeza te levantas, arreglas tus ropas…limpias tu boca; y en tus ojos un brillo indescifrable. Lo aceptas, es tarde ya para dar vuelta atrás, pero no lo suficiente para detenerte.

Aun hay tiempo, te dices. Te obligas creer que con eso, que con un poco tiempo bastará, que con dejar de mirarla, dejar de verla, dejar de tocarla…crees que con ignorarla como nunca debiste dejar de hacerlo, será suficiente; que con eso, Hermione Granger desaparecerá de tu cabeza…saldrá de tus pensamientos…dejará tus sueños y por fin podrás dormir sin añorar su cuerpo contra el tuyo.

Pero antes, pero antes de que todo eso suceda hay algo pendiente, tienes cuentas que saldar, tienes que cobrarte porque, puede que de ahora en adelante Hermione Granger ya no te interese, pero cuando él la besó, cuando Peter Cold la tocó, ella aún era de tu propiedad…y esa ofensa tiene que pagártela.

..

Era pasada la media noche cuando Draco llegó a su Sala Común. Estaba sola, total y completamente sola. Mejor para él.

Todavía sentía el alcohol idiotizándolo un poco, pero no tanto como para que se notara que había estado toda la noche tomando. Con desgana se dejó caer contra el mullido sillón de piel frente a la chimenea en la que ardía un verde fuego; ese era SU sillón, su lugar, sólo él o Theo o Pansy-vale no era tan exclusivo de él-pero sólo ellos podían sentarse ahí. Era como una regla nunca escrita pero por todos entendida.

Cerró los ojos por un momento al tiempo que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Un ligero dolor estaba brotando en ella. Eso era lo malo de tomar, era lo que mas odiaba…la resaca del día siguiente…o de las horas siguientes en este caso, el sentir que con el mas mínimo movimiento todo lo que contiene –el estomago claro-quedará inevitablemente expuesto. Pero por fortuna ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

—Tis—murmuró y al instante una elfa domestica de nariz chata, grandes ojos verdes y orejas puntiagudas se apareció frente a él.

—Amo Malfoy—dijo mientras hacía un reverencia— ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, joven amo Malfoy?—preguntó la criatura mientras miraba a Draco con devoción.

—Una posición para la resaca. Ahora—, ordenó con firmeza.

La elfina asintió con la cabeza; con un "PLOP" desapareció y con otro "PLOP" reapareció ante Draco cargado consigo un botellita de color rojo. Se la tendió al rubio y éste se la tomó sin pensar.

— ¿Algo mas mi señor?—le dijo al tiempo que el Slytherin le regresaba la botella y la elfo la tomaba.

—Nada. Puedes retirarte.

—Sí amo —. Tis hizo otra reverencia y al momento siguiente se esfumó del lugar.

De a poco la posición comenzaba a hacer efecto en Draco, quien notaba como el dolor de cabeza que pugnaba por salir era total y completamente aplacado.

Y así como aquel dolor al que le temía nunca llegó, tampoco llegó el sueño. No pudo y no quiso dormir, ni siquiera lo intentó. Se quedó tumbado en donde estaba viendo como las llamas verdes de a poco se consumían. Cuando la totalidad era casi total Draco tronó los dedos y la chimenea se volvió a encender.

Sus ojos grises miraban como hipnotizado las danzas incesantes del fuego…era casi como si lo invitaran a bailar con ellas. Y mientras que su cuerpo se mantenía presente, su mente comenzó a viajar visitando recuerdos del pasado, haciéndolos mas presentes que nunca. Y para su desgracia en la mayoría de ellos, en todos ellos, la imagen de Hermione estaba plasmada.

Esto tampoco quiso evitarlo, total esa sería la última vez que él, Draco Malfoy se permitiera pensar en ella, en La Granger.

Y así, evocando sus memorias, las horas corrieron, pasando por alto las ansias del rubio de detenerse en el tiempo, pero no lo hicieron, el tiempo corrió como sólo él puede hacerlo; caminó ajeno a los pensamientos de Draco, ignorando los deseos del chico de perpetuar aquel momento.

Ruidos provenientes de cada rincón de aquella mazmorra le indicaron que su medio tiempo había terminado, que debía de seguir, de levantarse y continuar.

Con lentitud se puso en pie y se encaminó hacia su dormitorio. Miró la cama por un momento, podría echarse en ella y descansar, dormir todo lo que no había dormido en ya casi tres días, pero no lo hizo.

—Dormiré cuando muera—murmuró para si mismo.

..

* * *

..

Sabes que tus amigos lo han notado, estás raro, mas de lo acostumbrado. Pansy no deja de mirarte constantemente y Theo, aunque es más discreto, te lanza de vez en cuando miradas inquisidoras. Pero no te dejas influenciar, sinceramente no te importa lo que piensen, no en estos momentos.

Tú te mantienes imperturbable en tu asiento, comiendo este desayuno que nunca en la vida te había sabido más horrendo. Sabe a cartón-bueno al menos así crees que sabe el cartón, nunca lo has probado-a viejo, a…sin sabor, sí eso, no tiene sabor. No lo tiene la comida, no lo tiene el jugo de naranja no lo tiene la fruta ni las tostadas….nada te sabe igual, incluso la existencia, el vivir diario a dejado de tener ese sabor tan peculiar que últimamente encontrabas.

Y todo desde que ella te traicionó hace tres días.

Sí, llevas tres días ignorándola, tres días pasando de ella. Setenta y dos horas en las que no has correspondido a sus miradas, a sus llamados discretos, setenta y dos horas sin tocarla. Ella te mira desde su mesa con sus inmensos ojos castaños puestos en ti, no lo ves, pero lo sientes. Y el ignorarla te provoca una enfermiza satisfacción, un regocijo interno que hace que una ligera y perversa sonrisa se forme en tu rostro, que provoca que tu pecho se hinche de orgullo y arrogancia, de satisfacción personal.

De mucha satisfacción personal por hacerla sufrir.

Sabes que tarde o temprano ella no podrá sopórtalo mas, que de un momento a otro se atravesará en tu camino, te mirará directamente a la cara con la furia brillando en sus pupilas y querrá saber qué mierda está pasando contigo.

Casi la puede escuchar, hablándote con su voz suave_: "Draco por qué me ignoras, por qué no me miras, qué te he hecho" _

Sí, eso te querrá decir…. y tu sonrisa se hace mas pronunciada al saber que, como el Malfoy Sangre Pura que eres, no le prestarás atención una impura como ella, que la mirarás con desden y repugnancia, que te reirás de ella y luego te darás media vuelta sin siquiera darle una explicación, sin siquiera dirigirle unas palabras….

Como siempre debió ser.

Una voz a lo lejos te habla, casi no las escuchas ya que estás perdido en tu mente, pero conforme pasan lo segundos, aquella voz se hace más insistente y logra penetrar las barreras que te has creado, precisamente para que, voces como aquella, no te molestaran cuando piensas.

Traes a la realidad ese sentido de la visión que tenías perdido en el mas allá, le ordenas a tu cerebro que por medio de impulsos eléctricos muevan tus músculos y con lentitud giras la cabeza hasta la persona a tu izquierda.

..

— ¿Estás bien?—dijo Pansy como quien no quiere la cosa, con aquella indiferencia pintada en el rostro ante el mundo que la rodera, pero aún así, Draco logró identificar en su voz un dejo de preocupación.

—Sí—La voz de Draco salió firme y clara, como no queriendo dejar ni una duda…Y es que era verdad, él estaba bien, él no tenía ningún problema, con nada ni con nadie, él no quería moler a golpes ni a ningún chico del castillo, ni a nadie.

La pelinegra lo miró de medio lado con los ojos entrecerrados y una mueca en la boca. Después de encogió de hombros—Como digas Draco, ahora levanta tu trasero de donde estás. Tenemos—miró su fino reloj de pulsera—Encantamientos en diez minutos.

Los chicos, Theo y Draco, no dijeron nada, se limitaron a ponerse en pie y, cada un al lado de la chica, se alejaron del Gran Comedor con rumbo a su próxima clase.

..

* * *

..

Y ese día, como sucedió en la noche, el tiempo paso lento pero pasó. Fuiste a tus clases, comiste en el Gran Comedor, escuchaste a Pansy, viste a Theo comportarse robre protector con Pansy, viste que Pansy miraba mucho a la mesa de Gryffindor y que el idiota de Ronald Weasley la veía también.

Te entretuviste viento la nieve caer mientras McGonagall hablada de convertir una tetera en un reloj de bolsillo, te reíste del desmadre que provocó Longbotton en la clase de pociones y te reíste aún mas cuando Snape le quitó 50 puntos a Potter por tratar de defender el indefendible caso Longbotton….

Las horas corrieron y tú dejaste que ellas te arrastraran entre sus minutos, contaste alguno que otro segundando y entre hora y horas coqueteaste con una par de chicas guapas.

Pero lo mas importante, lo mas genial que te pudo pasar es darte cuenta que eres una clase de pitoniso, pues todavía no llegaba la hora de la cena y ya tenías a Hermione Granger plantada frente a ti, con los brazos en jarras, el cabellos alborotado y los ojos llorosos exigiéndote una explicación de tu repentina "Frialdad" –sí esa palabra había utilizado-para con ella.

Y lo más chistoso de todo es que te lo exigió….como si fuesen iguales, como si ella tuviese un derecho de hacerlo. La dejaste hablar mientras tú nada mas escuchabas, al final cuando su perorata terminó tan sólo dijiste:_ "Ya terminaste Granger, porque ya me cansaste" _

Después de eso ella te miró directamente a los ojos, sin poder contener ya las lágrimas, pero ¡Ajá! Tú no eres ningún pusilánime que se deje conmover por sus lágrimas de cocodrilo. Claramente te burlaste un poco de ella, trataste, y digo trataste de decirle Sangre Sucia, pero por algún motivo no pudiste, así que te conformaste con llamarla "Granger". No era un insulto, no uno en toda regla, pero con eso le dejabas claro que para ti ella ya no era nada, que volvía a ser la de antes, nadie en tu vida.

¡Y vaya que le dolió!

Lo pudiste ver su rostro marcado por la tristeza, en su barbilla temblorosa y en sus mejillas mojadas.

Pero vamos… ¡Eres Draco Malfoy!... ¿Qué chica no lloraría al saber que te perdió?...Eres perfecto, eres Slytherin, eres Sangre Pura, eres Draco Malfoy…. ¡Eres un Malfoy!

Ahora respóndeme algo: Sí tan orgullosos estás de lo que hiciste, si sabías que ella se lo merecía…entonces… ¿Por qué te sientes como la mismísima mierda?

Quién sabe hombre…tal vez…sólo tal vez seas muy susceptible a los cambios de luna o…puede que te afecte en demasiado el hecho que Pansy ande en sus días; no los has investigados pero sospechas que todo eso que les pasa a las chicas cuando andan en sus días es contagioso….Si seguramente es eso, seguramente es por eso por lo que te sientes así y no por haberte portado como un patán con Herm…La Granger….-sí lo se, estuvimos a punto de decir su nombre-.

Y ahora, otra vez te dejas embrutecer por el alcohol….

Ron…Whisky…tequila…Vodka….

Tantas y tantas opciones…pero todas te llevan a lo mismo: a no sentirte tan miserable.

¡Maldición!

Esto no se debería de sentir así, el salir del yugo por demás placentero y adictivo al que te tenía sometido ella no se debe de sentir así. No deberías de tener esa necesidad de salir corriendo e ir a buscarla en dónde sea que ella esté para pedirle perdón, para pedirle una vez mas que te acepte entre sus brazos, que te deje un espacio en la cama y que permita que tus manos recorran su cuerpo, que tus labios besen su piel y que aquel perfecto aroma a caramelo se impregne en cada poro de tu ser.

Pero bien sabes que no lo va a hacer, así como tu tampoco harás nada…Talvez si lo analizamos bien no era lo que querías, no deseabas separarte de ella, pero te traicionó; la única vez que te habías permitido mandar todo al carajo por alguien, la única vez que te habías arriesgado a sentir mas de la cuenta, a dar mas de la cuenta y ella te paga con una traición, besando con esos labios que eran tuyos, contaminando su esencia, dejándose tocar por otro que no eres tú.

Aquel día no quisiste ver mas, en cuanto tus ojos la vieron en los brazos de otro, en cuanto tu corazón sintió una punzada de dolor, diste media vuelta y no quisiste, no pudiste mirar atrás. Y aún ahora no lo has hecho. Toda ella queda en el pasado, cada promesa, cada palabra la olvidarás, cada gesto, cada sabor lo eliminarás de tu sistema, el virus de Hermione Granger quedará destruido.

Sigues tu andar nocturno, no tienes miedo que algún prefecto te descubra…total tienes una ganas inmensas de liarte a golpes con alguien… estrellar tu puño en un rostro…de romper una nariz…de hacer sangrar…de sentir la cómo la carne se magulla bajo tus nudillos….de gritar…de infligir dolor….una muy mala faceta lo sabemos, muy pocas veces a nacido en ti, pero es que ahora, por uno u otro motivo es mas poderosa, es mas inquietante, es mas latente en tu cuerpo…es tu corazón que late desbocado…en tu cerebro que, aún ahogado por el alcohol, trabaja a una gran velocidad, trayéndote ideas…pensamientos…imágenes que crea para ti alentándote con ellas a buscar a alguien y molerlo a puños…al mas vil estilo muggle…ese que tanto desprecias pero como te ayuda.

Y así mientras caminas, ruegas porque ese "alguien" te encuentre-aunque secretamente le pides también a Merlín que no sea la profesora McGonagall, sino pobre mujer-. Entonces de un momento a otro tus neuronas se despiertan y comienzan a gritarte un nombre, uno que desprecias con todo tu corazón, uno que has despreciado, odiado, aborrecido desde el momento en que lo viste, y no, no es Potter, y no, tampoco es Weasley…es Cold…es Peter Cold.

Con fuerza lanzas la botella, la segunda botella, de whisky contra la pared, das media vuelta y presuroso emprendes el camino hacia tu sala común, ahí donde sabes que lo encontrarás, y si no lo encuentras pues ¡Qué crees! Piensas buscar su pútrida humanidad por todo el castillo.

Aún en la oscuridad de la noche tus pasos son seguros y firmes, tu andar no pierde aquella elegancia innata y te mueves entre las sombras cual pantera. Tus ropas negras te ayudan a pasar desapercibido, los recovecos, los muros irregulares del lugar te ayudan a esconderte de cuando en cuando, han pasado tres prefectos y dos profesores, y aunque hace unos instantes habrías aceptado aquellas presencias con gusto, ahora sólo quierer una y está claro que no desperdiciarás fuerza ni energía en nadie mas que no sea Peter Cold.

De estar en el quinto piso llegas hasta el primero, muy cerca del vestíbulo. Las inmensas puertas de Hogwarts están completamente cerradas, pero por los altos ventanales se puede apreciar el rugir de la noche, los cientos…los miles de copos de nieve que caen incesantes sobre los terrenos del colegio.

Te detienes por un momento a contemplarlos…no es lo que quieres, deseas con todas tus fuerzas llegar hasta donde Cold, pero no puedes evitar que tu mirada vague por la oscuridad que impera en el exterior allá en limites del Bosque Prohibido, que tus manos se peguen al cristal y que el frió de éste invada tu piel; pegas la frente contra aquella superficie helada y al momento que lo haces unas palabras se cuelan en tu mente.

"_Por mucho tiempo no sabía cuándo me gustaba mas Hogwarts, ahora lo sé, es en estos momentos, es en invierno"_

Involuntariamente dices su nombre—Hermione—y al instante sientes un dolor que no debía de sentir en su corazón. ¿Por qué? Es todo lo que quieres saber, pero para ti la traición no tiene justificación, ella te traicionó, ya no vale la pena.

Abruptamente te separas de donde estás y continúas tu camino hacia las mazmorras. Te lo piensa mejor, tal vez no esta noche, pero pronto, muy pronto.

..

* * *

..

—He notado que últimamente tu relación con Hermione Granger es cada vez más cercana.

—Sí, lo sé. Antes no me podía dar ninguna esperanza, pero ahora creo que tengo una oportunidad y debo de aprovecharla—dijo con emoción contenida.

—"Aprovecharla" esa es una muy buena palabra. Espero que sepas sacarle la mayor satisfacción posible—dijo Blaise Zabini mientras le daba unas ligeras palmadas de camarería a su compañero.

—No dudes que así será, hoy soy el amigo de Hermione, mañana su novio—replicó el otro mientras alzaba los hombros en una actitud despreocupada.

Draco escuchaba todo agazapado en uno de los tantos rincones oscuros que brindaba la húmeda Sala Común de Slytherin. Era muy de mañana cuando había llegado, esa noche tampoco pudo dormir, el sueño simplemente se había esfumado de su cuerpo. Le había parecido una perdida de tiempo seguir mirando la nada ahí encerrado entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación y obligándose a pensar en cualquier cosa mundana cuando en realidad lo único que su mente evocaba era el recuerdo de Hermione. Así que, cabreado como se sentía, mas consigo mismo que con la situación, se puso en pie, se dio un baño, se puso el uniforme y bajo a la vacía sala de las serpientes.

Cuando llegó no había casi nadie, tal sólo unas niñas de primero que batallaban con un par de libro que seguramente les doblaban el peso, por lo que pudo escuchar estaban haciendo tarea de pociones. El rubio no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro…seis años habían pasado desde que él mismo se encontrara en aquella posición…seis años y en todo ese tiempo muchas cosas habían cambiado.

— ¡Mira Inés lo que hiciste, la pajarraca de la bibliotecaria nos va a regañar! —le gritaba una niña a otra quien, por accidente, había derramado un gran vaso de sumo de calabaza sobre las amarillentas hojas de uno de los libros.

—Ay sí, como si no lo hubiésemos hecho ya en otra ocasión—replicó la otra mientras se ponía de pie acomodando las manos altivamente en sus caderas. Su cabello era largo y negro hasta la altura de sus hombros, de tez morena y unos enormes ojos oscuros.

Draco se entretuvo un rato mirando cómo las chicas se echaban la culpa entre ellas, cómo se reñían y cómo al final las dos terminaban con tremendas caras de angustia; hasta que al final decidió ayudarlas y con un simple _Fregotego _el libro quedó como nuevo.

Las dos chicas lo miraban como si Draco fuese la persona más genial que nunca habían conocido, le dieron las gracias como mil veces para después salir corriendo con rumbo a la biblioteca.

Al rubio las había seguido con la vista hasta que las cabelleras de las niñas se perdieron por la puerta, y hubiese continuado en su ensimismamiento de no ser porque un par de voces masculinas que él reconocía terriblemente bien llamaron su atención.

Alertado ante el hecho de que aquellos dos iban hasta donde él se encontraba y movido por el deseo de saber de qué podían hablar el par de chicos, se movió con rapidez hasta esconderse en un conveniente hueco oscuro de la pared más cercana. Ahora desde su posición podía escuchar todas y cada una de las palabras de las dos serpiente…y conforme las escuchaba la rabia comenzaba a tener efectos dañinos en su organismo.

—Tenía entendido que había otro rondando a Granger—preguntó como si nada. —No me dijiste quién era.

El otro lanzó una ligera carcajada al aire para después encarar al moreno. —Alguien sin importancia, pero ya me encargué de él.

Blaise alzó una ceja— ¿Y no te volverá a dar problemas?

—Por supuesto que no, hice muy bien mi trabajo. Quiero a Hermione Granger a mi lado y no descansaré hasta que así sea.

—Estás demasiado confiado.

—Como que me llamó Peter Cold.

Poco a poco, centímetro a centímetro, Draco dejaba de tener control sobre su cuerpo, ahora el odio lo dominaba, lo movía, nublaba sus sentidos, peor que una droga, peor que el alcohol.

_Tengo una oportunidad y debo de aprovecharla._

Las palabras de Peter se reproducían como un disco rayado en su cerebro….

_Hoy soy el amigo de Hermione, mañana su novio._

…y no hacían otra cosa más que aumentar, acrecentar y afianzar el odio que el rubio le tenía a aquel castaño.

_Hice muy bien mi trabajo. Quiero a Hermione Granger a mi lado y no descansaré hasta que así sea._

**a1.**

Fue entonces que no pudo más. Su raciocinio frío y calculado se fue al carajo, mandó a la mierda sus ganas de autocontrol, olvidó que un Malfoy es medido en sus acciones, que tiene ensayado cada movimiento, que cada paso lo da porque sabe que ganará, que no se guía por impulsos, que no demuestra sentimientos, que no se lía a golpes, que….

¡Y una mierda qué!

Peter ya se encontraba en medio de la sala, que con el pasar de los minutos se fue llenando y ahora estaba casi abarrotada por todos los estudiantes. Se despidió con un apretón de mano de Zabini, y momentos después alguien lo llamó tocándole el hombro.

—Dim…

Las palabras, todas y cada una de las palabras que Peter Cold pudo llegar a pronunciar jamás llegaron, fueron calladas por el poderoso puño de Draco que sin piedad se estrelló contra su mejilla. El impacto fue tal, el dolor fue tal que el castaño terminó en el suelo.

De pie frente a él, Draco lo miraba con el mas puro odio reverberando en sus orbes grises, ya casi en su totalidad oscurecidas por la rabia. Mantenía los puños apretados, las mandíbulas se tensaban con fuerza, el rostro crispado de coraje, su acelerada respiración alzaba y bajaba su pecho de una manera descontrolada y el ruido de ésta resoplaba en sus fosas nasales….

— ¡No la tendrás! ¡Nunca! ¡Ella es mía, solo mía! —gritó embravecido.

—Draco—escuchó que la voz de Pansy lo llamaba, pero la ignoró, los ignoró a todos, así como ignoró el hecho de que aquella sala estaba repleta de alumnos que ahora formaban un corro alrededor de ellos y murmuraban, algunos asustados-los más pequeños-, otros emocionados de ver pelea.

Peter lo miraba desde su posición apaciblemente, como si Draco nunca le hubiese pegado, como si el estar ahí, tirado en medio de aquel lugar, fuese de lo más común. El castaño alzó el brazo, se limpió con el dorso de la mano la sangre que comenzaba a brotarle por la comisura de la boca y luego llevó sus ojos hasta Draco, y sin apartar la mirada se puso en pie.

—No la mereces. Es demasiado para ti. Alguien como ella es demasiado perfecta para tan poca cosa—, dijo escupiendo veneno una vez que estuvo frente a Draco. Peter era unos centímetros mas bajo que el rubio, pero aún así, se miraba fuerte y corpulento. —Para el hijo de un Mortífago fracasado y una mujer enferma y loca.

—Nunca debiste decir algo como eso Cold. —susurró Draco muy lentamente, sin denotar emoción, sólo frialdad. —Ahora sí te cargó la mierda.

Con una velocidad que debía de ser impropia en un humano, Draco se lanzó contra el cuerpo de Peter Cold quien no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo recibiendo el duro impacto de lleno en el pecho.

Draco descargaba su furia una y otra y otra vez contra Peter. Cómo llevaba tiempo deseándolo, sus puños se enterraban dolorosamente en el cuerpo del chico, quien poco podía hacer por defenderse. Pudo sentir cómo bajo sus nudillos la nariz de Peter hizo _crack,_ cómo la sangre salía a borbotones de ella, cómo el aire brotaba de su pecho acompañado de un quejido de dolor.

Sus cuerpos rodaban incesantemente por el suelo de la mazmorra dejando una estela de sangre tras ellos….Eran un revoltijo de puños y patadas y gritos e insultos que se combinaban con el alboroto de la gente a su alrededor.

Hacía mucho que Draco no se sentía tan pleno, tan extasiado. Sus manos cerradas fuertemente se estrellaban rabiosas contra la carne de Peter, carne lacerada que gemía de dolor ante cada ataque…podía sentir la adrenalina correr por sus venas, alterando sus sentidos, acelerando los latidos de su corazón. No podía, no quería parar, debía de terminar…de acabar con él.

Pero entonces un descuido y la situación cambió….ya no era Draco quien lastimaba, ya no era Draco quien infringía dolor, era Peter. La cara del castaño estaba casi irreconocible, de su boca brotaba sangre, de su nariz torcida en un ángulo anormal brotaba sangre, y de la su ceja pardita que le dificultaba un poco la visión, pero aun así…sus golpes eran certeros…precisos….

Tomando a Draco por las solapas de su tunica, logró ponerlo en pie y estamparlo contra la dura pared de la mazmorra. La cabeza del rubio rebotó cuando sucedió dejando una clara mancha de líquido rojo en el sitio de impacto. El castaño no perdió tiempo, comenzó a golpear con renovada fuerza a Draco en el área de las costillas y el hígado.

Uno más, otro más….y la sangre no tardó en brotar también de la boca del rubio.

—Theo por favor haz algo—pidió Pansy mientras dos gruesas gotas de lagrimas caían por su rostro. —Por favor Theo, le hará daño….por favor.

Entre el estupor y el dolor, Draco logró escuchar las suplicas de Pansy y entreabriendo los ojos pudo ver como Theo se acercaba por detrás de Peter sacando la varita.

—N…no—pudo decir mirando a su amigo. Nott, aún antes las protestas de Pansy, respetó a Draco.

—Pero…pero Theo…

—Es su pelea Pans…él debe de terminarla.

Las fuerzas poco a poco se iban agotando en los brazos de Peter y eso era justo lo que Draco estaba esperando. Cuando sintió que los puños del castaño perdían intensidad…y esperando el momento justo, se hizo a un lado….Los nudillos de Peter tronaron escandalosamente en el momento en que chocaron con la dura pared.

Fue ahí cuando Draco aprovechó. Con una mano en el hombro de Peter, golpeó con la otra el rostro del chico, quien casi en la inconciencia cayó al piso aparatosamente. Draco se tumbó sobre él, y con ambos puños laceró una y otra vez la cara del castaño…

Izquierda…derecha…otra vez la izquierda…otra vez la derecha…Y con cada golpe la furia en el corazón de Draco parecía aplacarse, como si estuviese cobrando la cuota de dolor que requería para estar tranquila.

De pronto se sintió mas poderoso, mas invencible…y de sus labios salió una risa que retumbó en el ambiente y que a todos dejó mudos…y es que nada, nada le envidiaba a las risas macabras de Bellatrix Lanstrage.

Y su rostro pálido se vio salpicado por sangre…y sus manos, y sus brazos, y su cuello estaba manchado de sangre, sangre de Peter.

Y llegó el momento en que Peter ya no se movió, ya no se defendió….hubo un momento en que Peter cayó inconciente.

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de lo que hizo…y aun así no se arrepintió.

..

* * *

..

Como pólvora se regó la noticia de que Draco Malfoy se había liado a golpes con Peter Cold, que casi lo mata…que lo dejó inconciente…que tuvieron que llevar a Cold a la enfermería y que por eso Draco Malfoy cumplía un _terrible_ castigo impuesto por Severus Snape, claro está, después de que el mismo Draco salió también de la enfermería.

Pero para él todo era poco, todo lo que pudiese venir…los castigos, las detenciones, todo valía la pena…total y completamente.

Sin embargo había algo que le provocaba cierta desazón en el pecho, y es que sabía que Hermione Granger no tardaría en encararlo, en reclamarle por haber lastimado al hijo de puta de Cold. Y Draco estaba seguro que no sabría cómo reaccionar…

Ella preguntaría por qué….entonces, ¿el tendría el valor de decirle que fue por ella, por celos, porque no soportaba la idea de saberla con otro, porque era un egoísta de mierda y si no la veía con él no podía verla con nadie mas? ¿Podría? ¿Podría hacerlo?

Pues bien, el momento de saberlo había llegado, porque ahí venía ella, directo hasta donde estaba él, cumpliendo su castigo en el almacén del estadio de Quidditch-Pulir los mangos de todas las escobas del colegio, ¡vaya, qué gran y terrible castigo!-. Estaba sentado con una pierna a cada lado de la banca, ante él se regaban no menos de 50 escobas, los colores de las cuatro casas adornaban las paredes del lugar, y de tanto en tanto, la figura imponente de un león, una serpiente, un tejón y un águila se dejaba ver. En su mano derecha un trapo manchado de cera, en la izquierda una vieja y retorcida escoba y a sus pies, a medio acabar una botella de vidrio, en esta ocasión de brandy.

Cuando Draco sintió, más que escuchar o ver, a Hermione se puso lentamente en pie, alzándose en toda su altura. Dejó regada la escoba por ahí, y el trapo en sus manos tuvo el mismo destino. Se cruzó de brazos y se recargó contra la pared.

— ¡Vaya Granger! A qué debo el horror de tu visita—dijo poniendo su mejor cara de cabrón y aquella risa de "Me vale madres lo que vengas de decirme"

Pero la castaña no respondió, tan solo alzó su mano y la estampó contra el rostro de Draco, quien a causa del impacto giró la cara. Ese golpe había dolido hasta el tuétano, y no era porque la chica pegara especialmente duro, sino porque muchas partes del cuerpo de Draco aún no sanaban del todo, que todavía se encontraban muy magulladas y la cara era una de ella.

— ¡Eres un maldito desgraciado!

Tocándose la zona adolorida, Draco miraba a Hermione duramente. Sus ojos grises brillaban tanto de coraje como de celos mezclados con decepción, pero la castaña estaba tan furiosa que no puedo ver nada de lo que pasaba por las pupilas del chico, por un momento perdió aquella habilidad tan suya de leer las expresiones de Draco.

—Dime algo que no sepa Granger—replicó en tono aburrido, sin embargo, aún en esas circunstancias, no pudo dejar de notar lo hermosa que se veía Hermione; su cabello castaño y alborotado, largo hasta tocar sus caderas, sus ojos chispeantes, sus labios gruesos y rojos a causa del frío…. sus mejillas sonrosadas.

— ¡Casi lo matas! ¡Casi matas a Peter, él sigue en la enfermería por tu culpa!

—Sigues sin decirme nada que yo no sepa.

— ¿Quieres algo nuevo? Pues bien, ahí te va….TE ODIO DRACO MALFOY… ¡Con todas las fuerzas de mi alma! —de los ojos de Hermione comenzaban a brotar lagrimas incontrolables, y Draco no pudo evitar sentir coraje al imaginar que lloraba por Cold.

_Que lo odiaba por Cold. _

Draco se mantuvo en silencio, impasible, incorrompible, con aquella mascara de frialdad, de nula expresión en su rostro.

— ¿Algo mas?

Fue entonces que Hermione no puedo evitarlo y comenzó a golpear el pecho del rubio una y otra vez y él no hacía nada por detenerla, tan sólo la miraba llorar con mayor intensidad a cada golpe que infligía, tratando de hacerle el mayor daño posible, sin imaginar que ya se lo había hecho al besarse con Cold.

— ¡Maldita sea Draco! ¡¿Por qué? —decía entre llantos. — ¡¿Qué fue lo que te hice? ¡¿Qué te hizo Peter para que le hicieras esto? —Hermione se separó de él interponiendo la mayor distancia posible. — ¡Con un demonio! ¡¿Que te sucede? ¡Háblame! Tan solo dime por qué….

— ¿Por qué me traicionaste Hermione?—soltó Draco de pronto.

— ¿Qué? Yo no sé…—balbuceó Hermione confundida.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué lo besaste? Si tus labios eran míos, si tu cuerpo era mío…si tú me pertenecías sólo a mí…. ¿por qué lo besaste?

Hermione lo miraba muda desde su posición, obligando a su cerebro a trabajar a mil por hora…tratando de descubrir el por qué…a qué se refería Draco…

—El beso…fue…fue por el beso en la biblioteca—dijo por fin demasiado sorprendida. —Fue un beso, sólo un beso de cumpleaños…y tú, y tú casi lo matas, —su voz sonaba entrecortada, a duras penas estaba conteniendo las ganas de largarse a llorar…—Estás….

— ¿Loco? ¡Maldita sea claro que lo estoy! —Draco se fue acercando hasta Hermione rápidamente, y conforme lo hacía, la chica retrocedía lo mas que podía hasta que el muro a su espalda la detuvo y ya no tuvo escapatoria, de un momento a otro se vio aprisionada entre aquella pared y el cuerpo vibrante de furia de Draco Malfoy. — ¡Estoy muy loco y todo por tu culpa!

—¡Aaaahh!—gritó Hermione sin poder contenerse al ver que el puño de Draco se alzaba frente a ella para ir a estrellarse a menos de diez centímetros de su cabeza.

—Tú me has hecho lo que soy, mírame… ¡Mírame!—gritó obligándola a mirarlo, se separó unos metros atrás y estiro los brazos. —Soy un maldito loco que no deja de pensar en ti, un loco desquiciado, soy un pelele por ti…Estoy loco porque mis sueños están plagados de tu presencia, porque te pienso, te anhelo, te llamo… ¡A TI!

—Draco—susurró Hermione mientras sentía como el corazón se estrujaba dentro del pecho por las palabras del rubio. Dio un paso adelante intentando acortar la distancia al tiempo que levantaba un brazo con el deseo de tocarlo. Pero se arrepintió al instante en que las siguientes palabras salieron de la boca del rubio.

—A una impura….a una pequeña zorra. Dime Granger, ¿desde cuando te la estabas montando con los dos?

¡PLAF!

Por segunda vez la mano de Hermione quedó limpiamente pintada el rostro de Draco.

—Eres un cerdo Draco Malfoy, no tienes ni una idea de lo mucho que me arrepiento de sentir lo que siento por ti. —esta vez no hubieron lagrimas ni sollozos, solamente palabras secas y ásperas como el viento del desierto.

Hermione se dio media vuelta para salir del lugar cuando los dedos de Draco cerrándose en su muñeca la detuvieron.

— ¿Ya te vas linda? Tks, tks…no, no tan pronto—a atrajo hacia él y la pegó a su cuerpo. Hermione contuvo el aliento. —Creo que podremos disfrutar un rato…. ¿No crees?—le susurró muy cerca del los labios. Fue entonces que Hermione se dio cuenta de su aliento con olor a alcohol.

—Estás borracho.

—No tanto como me gustaría, no lo suficiente para olvidarte. Ni teniendo el cerebro nadando en brandy puedo botarte de él, Hermione—Draco levantó una de sus manos hasta posarla en una de las mejillas de le chica. Con delicadeza extrema le acarició cada centímetro, cada borde, delineó con la yema de los dedos el contorno de sus labios, su nariz…lentamente fue bajando hasta enterrar la mano entre los cabellos de la nuca de Hermione, de golpe la acercó hasta él, acortando casi por completo el espacio que los separaba. Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, llevó la otra mano hasta la cintura de la chica, pegando sus cuerpos.

Hermione temblaba ante su tacto, ante su cercanía. A pesar de que no quería, de que no debía de estar ahí, con él, así, su subconsciente la traicionaba entregándola por completo a las caricias del rubio.

Draco bajaba la cabeza lentamente, muy despacio. Con crueldad se estaba tardando más de lo preciso, más de lo que él mismo podía soportar. Cuando ya sólo un centímetro lo separaba de los labios de Hermione, cuando la sintió estremecerse entre sus brazos a causa de la expectativa, y cuando ella misma se ponía de puntas para acelerar el proceso, Draco se detuvo y soltó las palabras que nunca debió decir, palabras que debería de pagar con mucho, mucho dolor…de todo tipo.

—Eres una pequeña furcia.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue la rodilla de Hermione golpeando duramente su entre pierna, se sintió caer al suelo adolorido y vio como la castaña salía corriendo del lugar.

Y ese fue el primero de muchos dolores que le esperaban en el camino del perdón de Hermione Granger.

..

* * *

..

**a2.**

Lunes, ese día era lunes. Una semana había pasado. Y con esa semana el mes de noviembre se había ido y diciembre había llegado y con él, el mas crudo invierno en muchos años.

Frías ráfagas de viento recorrían sin parar los pasillos del colegio, su techo, alto e imponte, dibujaba cientos y cientos de copos de nieve que nunca caían sobre las cabeza de maestros y estudiantes bajo él, los terrenos manchados de blanco, el aliento cristalizándose dentro de los pulmones y las extremidades, entumecidas y carentes de sensibilidad, de un momento a otro parecía que se caerían en pedazos, muertas, congeladas.

Los alumnos andaban de acá para allá moviéndose en manada, manteniéndose juntos, tratando de procurar el mayor calor posible, calor humano. En sus cuellos las bufandas de sus casa, las manos enguantadas, gruesos gorros de lana cubriendo sus cabellos y una que otra chaqueta de piel de dragón.

A través de tu ventana, desnudo de la cintura para arriba y vistiendo sólo la parte de debajo de tu pijama negro, contemplas la inquietante calma de las aguas del lago. La temperatura en tu habitación era minima, ¿bajo cero, quizá unos grados por arriba de él?...No te importa, grados mas, grados menos, para ti son lo mismo, tu piel los siente igual. El vaho sale a raudales de tus labios casi morados, empañando de vez en cuando la llana superficie que contemplas. El contorno de tus ojos se encuentra marcado por claras machas oscuras, y gruesos mechones de rubio cabello caen sobre tu frente. La respiración es calmada, y el lento movimiento de tu pecho al subir y bajar era casi nulo…no parpadeas, no mueves ni un solo músculo…Eres hielo, eres piedra, eres una fría estatua de mármol que se condena a contemplar el infinito….

Un_ Grindylow _pasa nadando del otro lado, tiritando de frío y con los cuernos terriblemente congelados, no puedes evitar reírte de él, y como si la criatura te hubiese escuchado, con sus largos y delgados dedos a modo de puño comienza a golpear la superficie….Te vuelves a reír y el _Grindylow_, cabreado y con frío, se da media vuelta y se pierde en la inmensa oscuridad verdosa del lago.

Y de nuevo en el completo silencio que inunda tu habitación vuelves a pensar en Hermione. Ella forma parte de tu vida, es un pedazo de tu existencia, la otra parte vital de tu ser…y la has apartado de ti, por orgullo, por celos, por egoísmo. Lo admites eres el hombre mas egoísta de la tierra y no puedes compartir, la quieres toda, total y completamente tuya y la sola idea de que NO te pertenezca te vuelve un completo demente; sale tu otro yo, ese Draco Malfoy que se comporta como un cabrón de mierda porque no sabe de qué otra manera actuar, porque es tu mas poderosa arma, la barrera tras la cual te escudas.

Por que de esa manera te mientes a ti mismo diciéndote que no te importa.

Que todo está bien…

Que no pasa nada…

Pero en el momento en el que te refugias en la soledad la verdad cae sobre ti con todo su peso, como un gran martillo que no hace nada más que golpearte cada vez con mayor intensidad.

Desde aquel día todo te ha ido de mal en peor, su recuerdo es aún peor, tu necesidad es aún peor, la extrañas, la anhelas, todo tu ser no pide, grita por ella. Sus palabras resuenan una y otra vez en tu memoria, la escena se reproduce cada noche en tus sueños, las pocas veces que puedes hacerlo, es por eso que has decidido ya no dormir, no descansar. Pasas las noches en vela rumiando tu estupidez, porque ahora lo vez y con la mayor rabia del mundo lo entiendes, te odias a ti mismo porque te das cuenta que no importa cómo, no importa el por qué, ni las circunstancia, ni sus errores o los tuyos, _la quieres, la necesitas a tu lado. _

Y cada vez que en secreto lo aceptas no dejas de aborrecer la idea a cada segundo que pasa, porque no debe, no debía de ser así, no deberías…eres tú, eres Draco Malfoy, el príncipe de Slytherin, el Sangre Pura, ere tú, eres todo y sin embargo _te sientes nadie al no tenerla. _

Alguien te llama, te ha parecido escuchar una vocecilla aguda y chillante pronunciar tu nombre desde algún lugar lejano. Tratas de pasar de ella, pero ahí está, se vuelve a repetir hasta que inevitablemente atrae tu atención.

..

—Pequeño amo Malfoy—escuchó que lo llamaban desde atrás. Draco se dio la vuelta inmediatamente pero no encontró a nadie. —Señorito Malfoy—volvieron a decir y está vez Draco bajó la mirada y ahí, a la altura de sus rodillas se encontraba un elfo.

—Dorton—dijo algo sorprendido.

Dorton era el elfo encargado de atender a Draco cuando estaba en la mansión, lo hacía desde el momento en que el rubio vino al mundo; y si su pequeño amo Malfoy estaba en Hogwarts, el elfo tenía la tarea de cuidar de su madre. Es por eso que Draco sabía que si el elfo estaba ahí era porque algo no andaba bien

— ¿Qué le pasa?—preguntó sin rodeos.

—Mi ama está muy enferma mi pequeño amo. No ha querido comer, se la pasa en la cama…no quiere que Dorton la atienda…—, La tristeza y desesperación se dejaba ver en los redondos ojos lilas de elfo, de éstos, gruesas lagrimas brotaban al tiempo que estrujaba entre sus pequeños dedos la tela de la funda impecablemente blanca que vestía.

— ¿Desde cuándo?—preguntó duramente, intentando que su voz no reflejara al nudo que se había formado en su garganta y la desazón en su pecho.

—Desde hace dos semanas, mi pequeño amo.

— ¡¿Y por qué mierda me avisas hasta ahorita?—bramó furioso, el elfo se encogió en su lugar. — ¡Te lo dije, te dije muy claro que si algo le pasaba me avisaras!

—Perdóneme mi amo—el elfo lanzó su pequeño cuerpecito a los pies de Draco, aforrándose fuertemente a las piernas de l rubio, —Dorton lo siente mucho, mucho….Dorton es un elfo malo, no se merece que tan noble familia…—

— ¡Basta! —le ordenó Draco. El chico ya se sentía miserable por muchas cosas, bastantes, un elfo ya era demasiado. —Ponte de pie— La criatura lo miró intensamente con los ojos enajenados en lágrimas mientras hacía lo que le ordenaban. —Haz una maleta con mis cosas, y te quiero en cinco minutos en el despacho del profesor Snape. ¡Rápido!

—Si mi pequeño amo Malfoy—dijo Dorton moviendo la cabeza deforme de arriba abajo, contento porque sabía, su amo lo había perdonado.

A Draco lo tomó diez minutos correr hasta donde estaban Theo y Pansy, les explicó vagamente la situación y después echó a correr hasta el despacho del profesor Snape, no fue a pedirle permiso, fue a avisarle, porque aunque el líder de Slytherin se negara, cosa que él sabía no iba a hacer, Draco se iba de Hogwarts sí o sí.

Snape no pudo decir mucho, un movimiento de cabeza y Draco dejaba Hogwarts dos minutos después con el elfo Dorton pegado a sus piernas.

..

Corrió los mas rápido que pudo, en menos segundos de los que eran posibles atravesó la inmensa sala de Malfoy Manor, subió de dos en dos los altos y lustrosos escalones, recorrió a gran velocidad casi una docena de pasillos, varias puerta dejó tras de sí hasta que llegó ante la que mas deseaba, la de la habitación de su madre, Narcisa Malfoy. Con lentitud y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, Draco giró el pomo de la pesada puerta para después adentrarse en la estancia, la cual estaba exquisitamente adornada con finos muebles color caoba, altas ventanas cubiertas con sedosas cortinas blancas, una mullida alfombra negra y dominando el lugar, una imponente cama de altos doseles en la cual descansaba Narcisa.

Draco se acercó a ella con lentitud hasta quedar ante su madre, no pudo evitar que una lagrima se escapara al momento en que pudo contemplarla, su corazón se encogió de dolor al tiempo que su respiración de entrecortó.

Ahí estaba la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida, la más importante de todas postrada en una cama, completamente pálida, con sus finos pómulos hundidos, con los labios secos, los ojos cerrados y el cabello rubio y lacio enmarcando sus bellas facciones. Su respiración era lenta y por momentos trabajosa, y al tomarla por la muñeca Draco notó que su pulso era lento, terriblemente lento.

Con delicadeza depositó la mano de Narcisa sobre la cama y con mucho cuidado, como si se tratase del cristal más fino, Draco comenzó a acariciar su rostro.

—Madre—susurró al ver que Narcisa estaba por despertar.

Poco a poco la mujer abrió los ojos enfocándolos en la persona frente a ella. —Lucius—dijo quedamente mientras levantaba una mano y tocaba el mentón de Draco.

El rubio tomó la mano de su madre entre las suyas para besarle tiernamente el dorso. —No madre, soy Draco.

—Oh mi niño Draco—se notaba el esfuerzo que Narcisa le ponía a cada palabra, a cada gesto, a la sonrisa lenta que le mostró a su hijo. —Te pareces tanto a él. Estará tan orgulloso cuando te vea—lentamente Narcisa fue cerrando los ojos con una ligera sonrisa en los labios y los dedos entrelazados a la mano de su hijo. —Desearía que él estuviera aquí, que tu padre estuviera aquí…—sin abrir los ojos continuó—Pero te tengo a ti, a mi hijo, a mi querido Draco y es lo único que necesito para que mi corazón siga latiendo.

—Madre aquí estaré, no le dejaré sola…—besó fervientemente la mano de Narcisa—…me escucha, yo cuidaré de usted.

—Lo sé hijo, lo sé.

Después de esto Narcisa cayó en un profundo sueño.

Los siguientes días Draco se la pasó junto a su madre. El rubio vivió cada noche, cada segundo a su lado. No permitió que ningún elfo lo hiciera, sólo él; él rogó por ella, él cuidó de ella, él tomaba su mano entre las suyas, él velaba sus sueños… y cuando Narcisa despertaba de su inconciencia, Draco estaba ahí para hablarle, para hacerle saber que no la dejaría, que estaría luchando, tratando con todo su corazón para que ella se recuperara.

Poco a poco la salud de Narcisa Malfoy mejoraba; se le veía mas fuerte, su piel, aunque blanca, comenzaba a recuperar su brillo, un delicado tono rosa cubría sus mejillas, sus labios ya no estaban secos y las fuerzas en su cuerpo, en su rostro, en su corazón aumentaban a cada momento. Casi una semana después, ya estaba casi del todo recuperada.

—¿Qué te sucede mi Draco?—dijo dulcemente llamando la atención de su hijo. Ella estaba sentada sobre la cama, con la espalda recargada sobre múltiples almohadas y mientras miraba fijamente a Draco, se peinaba el largo y sedoso cabello rubio.

Draco, quien se encontraba sentado sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, con un pie sobre la repisa y el otro colgando, despegó sus ojos de la blancura infinita que se extendía tras el cristal y volteo a ver a su madre.

—Nada madre—respondió con una risa conciliadora. — ¿Cómo se siente?

—Muy bien, todo gracias a ti.

—Y lo volvería a hacer cuantas veces sea necesario.

Después de esto el rubio volvió a perder su mirada en el mas allá sin darse cuenta que su madre no le despegaba la vista de encima.

— ¿Quién es?—dijo de pronto Narcisa mientras se incorporaba un poco más y dejaba el fino cepillo a un lado.

— ¿Cómo dice madre?—preguntó Draco confundido volteando a verla.

Narcisa le sonrió. —Draco cariño, si hay alguien en este mundo que te conoce mejor que nadie, esa soy yo. Sé que algo te pasa y sé que es por una chica.

Draco al verse derrotado, sabiendo que jamás podría engañar a su madre, sólo asintió en silencio.

— ¿Ella te quiere?

—Sí…—fue la primera respuesta de Draco, pero luego se lo pensó un poco. —…No…no lo sé. Le he hecho mucho daño y no sé si pueda perdonarme—dijo bajando la mirada por un momento para luego ver a su mamá.

—Lo hará.

— ¿Cómo puede estar tan segura?

—Si te quiere como tú a ella, lo hará.

Draco negó levemente. —No lo creo madre. Mi relación con ella nunca ha sido buena. Desde que la conocí no he hecho otra cosa más que despreciarla por ser quién es. Sé que la he herido demasiadas veces, sé que ha llorado por mi. La he lastimado, la he humillado, la he insultado…me he portado como un patán.

Narcisa miró con eterno cariño a su hijo, tenía sus ojos perdidos en los de Draco, mientras parecía que dejaba a su mente viajar por los recuerdo. —Draco—dijo poco después.

—¿Si madre?

—Sabes muy bien lo mucho que amo a tu padre, ¿cierto?

—Lo sé.

—Tu padre Lucius es el gran amor de mi vida, sin embargo…—se detuvo como dudando en su debía seguir o no.

Draco frunció el ceño confundido al tiempo que mirada interrogante a su madre.

—Pero no fue mi único amor, no fue mi primer amor.

El rubio abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido. Giró levemente el cuerpo hasta sentarse con la espalda recargada en la ventana, ambos pies en el suelo y la mirada fija en su madre. — ¿qué…cómo…quién….

—Éramos demasiado jóvenes. Recuerdo que lo amé desde el mismo momento que lo vi, cuando apenas tenía 11 años. En un principio todo comenzó como un juego, niñerías de dos crios que apenas y sabían conjurar un hechizo. Él un Ravenclaw, yo una Slytherin. Fue mi amigo antes que todo, mi protector, mi guardián secreto—. La mirada de Narcisa se perdía en un punto perdido, en sus ojos un calido manto brillaba y en sus labios una sonrisa. —Pero fuimos creciendo y lo que antes era amistad después fue amor. Lo quise como jamás creí llegar a amar a esa edad.

—¿Y qué pasó?

Narcisa llevó los ojos hasta tu hijo, éstos transmitían melancolía. —La guerra estalló.

—No…

—Nos separó, nos obligó a fingir, a ocultarnos, a silenciar nuestro amor para que nadie lo escuchara. Ante todos éramos enemigos…ante todos cada quien defendió sus ideales…su sangre, cada quien tomó un camino distinto, bandos distintos; pero en secreto seguíamos amándonos.

Draco lo entendió de golpe sintiendo como el pulso se le aceleraba —Un impuro.

Narcisa asintió lentamente. —Era un gran mago, uno de los mejores que he visto en mi vida, pero no bastaba, para mi familia, para el mundo, para los ideales que cada quien defendía no era suficiente—se rió con melancolía—Pero a nosotros poco nos importó. Aún en la guerra, aún estando todo en nuestra contra, estábamos juntos, juntos y con más deseos de vivir; teníamos un gran motivo para hacerlo.

— ¿Qué fue madre?

—Esperaba un hijo, estaba embarazada de él. —Draco estuvo a punto de caerse de su asiento.

—Un hijo…tú…yo…un hermano—el rubio estaba en shock, apenas y podía hablar, apenas y podía respirar.

—Así fue, estuve embarazada de él. Cuando se lo dije decidimos escapar juntos. Olvidar todo, a todos, viajar lejos donde nadie nos encontrara y vivir, vivir y ver crecer a nuestros hijos.

—Y…po… por… qué—Draco tomó aire— ¿Por qué no lo hicieron, por mi padre?

—No. Bella nos descubrió en mismo día en que nos fugaríamos. Se lo contó todo a tu abuelo. Él me encerró, me mantuvo oculta durante mucho tiempo; nadie me quiso ayudar, nadie me pudo ayudar, no tenía cómo avisarle, cómo decirle lo que pasaba. Y así pasaron los días, las semanas…el tiempo corrió y yo jamás volví a verlo.

— ¿Y el niño? ¿Lo abortaste?

—No, tu abuelo me mandó lejos del país. Dí a luz en una vieja casona en el norte de Estados Unidos. El bebe nació muerto. Mathew le puse, como su padre.

— ¿Qué pasó con él, con el padre?

—También murió. Su cuerpo fue cremado y sus cenizas lanzadas al viento—. El llanto comenzó a correr incesante por el rostro de Narcisa. —No hay una tumba en dónde llevarle flores, ni un lugar en dónde pueda ir a pedirle perdón, dónde decirle que…que no lo abandoné, que ni a él ni a mi hijo…que lo quería…que lo amaba.

Draco no pudo soportarlo y corrió hasta su madre, tomándola en brazos intentando consolarla. Todavía no asumía todo lo que acabada de escuchar, todo…él, un hermano… ¡Merlín un hermano!...cuánto debió de haber sufrido…cuántas lagrimas derramó.

—Draco—Narcisa levantó el rostro y miró a su hijo a los ojos—No cometas el mismo error que yo.

— ¿Madre?

—No te rindas, no lo hagas. Yo lo hice me dejé vencer, no luché por él, por mis sentimientos. Y eso ase que en muchas ocasiones me pregunte…— Draco la miró confundido, —… No me malinterpretes Draco, amo a tu padre, lo amo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón; es él el amor de mi vida. Lucius vino a sanar las heridas de mi corazón, a mostrarme otra clase de amor, el verdadero, el real. A lado de tu padre he pasado los mejores años de mi vida, me dio el regalo mas precioso, tú—levantó una mano y acarició el rostro de Draco. —y jamás podré arrepentirme de cada segundo que he pasado a su lado, a tu lado…pero aun así….

—Te preguntas el qué hubiera sido.

—Lo hago. De vez en cuando lo hago, me preguntó cómo hubiera sido mi vida, sé que habría sido feliz…pero cómo hubiera sido, cómo. Tal vez suene raro lo que vaya a decirte pero no te arrepientas de lo que hagas, arrepiéntete de lo que dejes de hacer. Lo que tu corazón te dicte hazlo, síguelo; en ocasiones es mas sabio que nosotros mismo. Y sí es a esa jovencita hija de muggles, Granger, a quien amas no la dejes ir. —Narcisa tomó a su hijo por las mejillas con ambas manos obligándolo a mirarla. —Lucha Draco, lucha.

—Madre yo…no…—Draco bajó la mirada un momento, confundido, sorprendido. Ella le estaba pidiendo que luchara, que no dejara ir a Hermione…a una impura…a él a Draco Malfoy…—¿Cómo lo supo?

Narcisa le sonrío ampliamente. —Cariño, te conozco mejor que nadie en este mundo.

..

* * *

..

**N/a:**

Hola lindas (dos) jejeje…Cómo están?

Espero en el alma que bien, que estén disfrutando, divirtiéndose, y gritando con emoción cada gol que su selección anote! (Lo siento no puede evitar poner mi mensaje futbolero, es está adicción al futbol que me está matando….) Oks, ya dejamos eso de lado por un momento, pero sólo por un momento, no podemos olvidar que el mundial dura UN MES! (Dios bendiga a quien lo intentó)…Vale ya, no digo nada más de futbol….

Pasemos aaaaaa...EL FIC!...¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Bueno, malo regular, para autocruciarme?

Seguramente notaron que toooodo el chapter, está dedicado a Draco Malfoy, fue 100 % Draco….y he de confesarles que me costó toda la sangre de mi ser escribirlo….creo que ha sido para mí el mas difícil…Y ustedes queridas (dos) lectoras (res) se preguntaran… ¿Pues qué tiene de difícil?...

A bueno, lo primero fue que no sabía cómo escribirlo… (aja con los dedos) nop, no fue eso, verán, yo quería hacer algo un poquitín diferente, cambiar un poco el estilo, el ritmo en que escribo cada entrega…y bueno me vi en el dilema de si lo escribía en primera persona, es decir que lo narrara el mismo Draco, o en tercera persona, como siempre lo he hecho. Al final, como se podrán haber dado cuenta, los pensamientos, o reflexiones del rubio fueron en segunda persona, como si yo fuera su conciencia-algo así como lo que hice en el cap de _Un día como cualquiera_- y lo demás pues en tercera persona….Además que bueno, es Draco Malfoy de quien estamos hablando y el meternos en la cabeza de este chico no es nada fácil, es un personaje por demás complejo, con muchos matices, y el escritor –si no eres JK. Rowling obviamente-puede caer en un OoC…y no quiero eso.

Así que hasta en el mismo instante en que subí la historia, no dejaba de tener dudas….me ha gustado como quedó, pero no lo sé, tal vez le faltó, tal vez le sobró….díganme por favor ¿QUÉ LES HA PARECIDO?

Y hablando de opiniones, sugerencias y críticas constructivas….es hora de decir: GRACIAS Y MIL GRACIAS POR LEER LA DAMA…a todos los que me dejan sus mensajes, a quienes tienen la hitoria en Alert o entre sus Favorite Story…Y de pasó a mi entre sus Favorite Author...Son muy amables conmigo y se los agradezco en el alma.

Gracias a: **Herms-G59, ILMD, luna-maga, litaloo, betzacosta, jos Black, sakuri9, silviota, Mina-MiLibro, oryxyro, akire cullen malfoy, La ChancludaM, Miss Arlene, Maria0222, Liz Tonks. **

Oks mis pequeñas (ños) lectoras (res) …muchas gracias por leerme, por llegar hasta este punto y aguantar tanta palabrería. Nos leemos muy pronto.

**GRACIAS POR LEERME. **

**BESOS ENORMES. **

**GELY : )**


	15. Métodos

**La Dama del Invierno.**

**..**

**Capítulo XV: Métodos.**

**..**

**Nota: **este capítulo tiene soundtrack, si lo desean, cuando vean** a1, **poner la canción** Try **de** Nelly Furtado, **acá el link**: www . youtube . com / watch?v = lZD9uM107s8. **Y al ver **a2 **poner **You and Me **de **Lifehouse** acá el link: **www . youtube . com / watch?v = rzJikUFVxes.**

Ya saben, solo hay que quitar los espacios : )

**..**

**

* * *

**

**..**

Era un lindo día.

Sí, sin duda aquel era un lindo día.

Los pájaros cantaban en el aire, el sol brillaba en lo alto…las hojas se mecían al compás de la brisa calida y….

Neee, ¿a quién carajos quería engañar?

Ningún puto pájaro cantaba, el sol estaba bien oculto el maldito tras densas nubes…y las hojas…por favor. el condenado árbol estaba mas congelado que el culo del calamar gigante….y brisa calida sus bolas….el viento era tan condenadamente helado que por más que se cubría con sus gruesas y calientes ropas no podía evitar tiritar como desamparado en plena avenida del Callejón Alley en la cúspide navideña.

Es más, sentía el escozor del frío justo al nivel del puente de la nariz, el punto exacto donde la bufanda verde y plata no le cubría el rostro. Y estaba casi seguro que pequeñas gotas de agua congelada colgaban de sus rubias pestañas.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo con cada paso que dada, hundiéndose un poco más en la espesa nieve y notando cómo ésta comenzaba a mojar la orilla de su pantalón y le empapaba los calcetines, Draco apresuró el paso con rumbo a las gruesas puertas del castillo.

Hacían ya casi dos semanas que se había ido del colegio para cuidar de su madre.

Draco no podía estar más orgulloso de la fuerza que una mujer tan delicada como ella podía mostrar.

Durante su estancia junto a ella hablaron por largos periodos, como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Y muchos de ésos periodos los dedicaron hablando de Hermione Granger.

Muchos.

Más de los que a Draco le hubiesen gustado. Pláticas que sin muchos rodeos se reducían en una sola cosa, en una sola frase: él, Draco Malfoy, debía recuperar a Hermione Granger. Porque, aunque en un principio por cabeza dura y orgulloso no lo quiso reconocer, la castaña se había hecho parte indispensable de su existencia. Ella era algo que le pertenecía, desde los pies a la cabeza, completa, enteramente ella era suya….y la requería en su vida, sí o sí.

Ahora bien, Draco sabía que un pequeño no tan pequeño problema estaba parado justo ante él: muy seguramente ella lo mandaría a la misma mierda en el momento en que se le pusiera en frente; cosa total y completamente bizarra y casi irreal, vamos que él es DRACO MALFOY-sí, con mayúsculas-pero siendo Hermione Granger quien era, pues no era tan bizarro e irreal.

Durante sus noches de desvelo, mirando el techo de su habitación, con los brazos flexionados y las manos bajo la cabeza, el rubio ideó la manera más sutil y perfecta, concisa y precisa, rotunda y efectiva para acercarse de nuevo a ella y reiniciar algo que, para él, no se había acabado, no hasta que él no quisiera.

Sabía que lo más difícil, sin duda, sería el lograr que ella le hablase de nuevo. No le iba a rogar, no se iba a arrastrar, todo el mundo sabía que un Malfoy JAMÁS ruega, pero sí que encuentra la manera para SIEMPRE obtener lo que quiere.

Y simple y llanamente él la quería a ella.

La pregunta del millón era: ¿Cómo?

—¡Malfoy!—, escuchó que le gritaron.

Alzó la mirada y ahí venía ella, con su largo cabello ondeando a sus costados, las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios rojos.

Para sus adentro él sonrió. Tal vez el que Hermione Granger se le acercara de nuevo no era tan difícil después de todo.

Conteniendo una risa de autosuficiencia y poniendo su mejor cara de poker, Draco Malfoy se enderezó cuan alto era y encaró a la, a toda leguas, furiosa castaña que se dirigía hacia él.

—Malfoy—, volvió a llamarlo ella.

—Te escuché la primera vez Granger, ¿qué quieres?—, espetó con un muy fingido pero creíble fastidio. Pequeños copos de nieve comenzaban a caer sobre sus cabezas, en el cielo las nubes blancas se arremolinaba egoístas del firmamento, sin dar permiso al sol de extender sus rayos sobre los hombres.

—¿En dónde estabas?—, soltó sin preámbulos. Estaba cruzada de brazos, con éstos a la altura del pecho. Draco se tomó su tiempo, la contempló sin disimulo por lo que a él le parecieron horas, como si el tiempo le hubiese concedido el honor de ser su dueño por unos instantes, el rubio lo obligó a parar para poder así admirarla como él necesitaba.

La había extrañado, demasiado lo había hecho.

Había extrañado aquel brillo en su miraba, el color de su piel dorada, sus largas hebras castañas, sus mejillas teñidas de rosa, sus labios gruesos, su calor…

…_.__Nosotras llevamos el sol por dentro_

…había dicho una vez. Él no lo dudaba, sin embrago en aquel estado, en ese momento ella era para él como una musa del invierno….Draco apretó las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, conteniendo las ganas de rozar aunque sólo fuese un efímero instante la tersa piel de la chica.

Golpeándose mentalmente, se apuró a reaccionar, su tiempo se había agotado, hora de volver a la realidad. — ¿Sólo para esto me molestas?

_Maldito ególatra del carajo. _

Dos semanas, dos enteras, tormentosas, tortuosas y desesperantes semanas sin verlo, sin saber de él; guardándose las ganas de preguntar a las mismas serpientes su paradero…soñando…pensando…

_No se lo merece__…no…no…pero Merlín, cómo me ha hecho falta._

Después de lanzarle su mirada más feroz, cosa que no funcionó con el rubio ya que se mantenía inmutable, Hermione empezó a buscar dentro de los bolsillos de su tunica, a los pocos segundos Draco estaba atrapando en el aire el pergamino que le había lanzado.

— ¿Qué es esto?—preguntó el rubio aburrido. Comenzó a pasarse el pergamino de mano en mano, sin siquiera bajar la vista. —Oh—, se burló— ¿no me digas que es tu carta de arrepentimiento por estarte besando con cuando idiota se te pone en frente?

—Vaya, creo que has aceptado por fin tu verdadera personalidad—replicó la chica con una mirada perversa—, la de idiota.

Draco apretó las mandíbulas. —Muy graciosa Granger—, ella le sonrió de medio lado de un modo tan Malfoy que sorprendió al chico. Bajando la mirada por fin al trozo de papel entre sus dedos, Draco preguntó: — ¿y qué se supone que es esto?

—Nuestro trabajo para pociones—el rubio alzó una ceja sin entender—. Snape nos puso en parejas para hacer una poción, llevar una bitácora y escribir los cambios y modificaciones posibles. Al final quiere un análisis completo. Eso—señaló el pergamino— es toda mi parte del trabajo. Te toca hacer el análisis final.

— ¿Para cuándo es?

—El jueves antes de salir de vacaciones.

—Lo tendré listo—, Draco se guardó el pergamino en la bolsa del pantalón.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y estaba a punto de dar media vuelta cuando se volvió hasta él.

— Malfoy, ¿Qué sucedió, dónde estuviste?—. Ya está, lo había dicho, y no importaba lo que él pensara. Su deseo, su necesidad que confirmar que todo había, que él había estado bien era mayor que su supuesto y mal fingido aborrecimiento.

— ¿En realidad te interesa saberlo?—. Era una pregunta estúpida, estaba mas que conciente de ello, es sólo que por muy patético que parezca, él necesitaba escucharlo de sus labios, saber que a pesar de haberse comportado como un reverendo imbécil la ultima vez, ella no había empezado a olvidarlo.

—Si te pregunto es porque es así, pero sin no quieres….

—Estuve con mi madre—, soltó sin más.

El rostro de Hermione se tensó al instante, reflejando en sus ojos castaños preocupación. — ¿cómo está?, ¿qué pasó?

—Enfermó, pero ya está mejor, ella…—, Draco soltó el aire mientas intentaba encontrar las palabras. Desvió su miraba hacía el blanco campo que se abría a sus pies, dejando que sus ojos corrieran en la cegadora pureza con la que el invierno pintaba los terrenos del colegio. En silencio, trataba de encontrar las palabras exactas, pero sabía que las más hermosas frases serían inútiles ante la fuerza de su cariño y admiración hacia su madre. — Ella es frágil ¿sabes? Es el ser mas frágil que he conocido en mi vida, pero al mismo tiempo el mas fuerte—, Draco giró el rostro y clavó la mirada en los ojos de Hermione—Tal vez no lo entiendas, y no espero que lo hagas—sonrió de medio lado con un dejo de melancolía en su mirar—, pero mi madre es especial. Su corazón sólo conoce una manera de sentir…y son sus sentimientos tan profundos, tan intensos que en muchas ocasiones se ahoga en ellos. Jamás he conocido a alguien que quiera como ella, que ame como ella, que sienta como ella lo hace. El no tener a mi padre a su lado la ha debilitado, el dolor de su ausencia la está consumiendo…ella necesita quererlo como tú y yo necesitamos el aire para respirar.

—Draco, yo lo siento, no tenía idea que ella…—. De pronto Hermione se sintió miserable, como nunca se había sentido en la vida. A su mente llegaron de golpe las crueles palabras que le dijo a Draco aquella tarde en la biblioteca.

_Porque dime ¿A ti quien te quiere? A mi, mí abuela, sí, pero a ti ¿Tu papi el que se pudre en Azkaban?...Ó ¿Tu querida mamita, esa que dicen que se está volviendo loca?_

**a1**

Lo sabía, ahora sabía realmente cuánto afectaron a Draco sus palabras, el mismo dolor que sintió él en aquel instante ahora lo estaba sintiendo hoy como suyo.

Hermione sin poder contenerse más, se lanzó a los brazos de Draco, enterró el rostro en el pecho del chico al tiempo que se aferraba a su tunica—. Perdón—susurró mientras las gruesas lagrimas que derraba terminaban mojando la ropa del Slytherin.

Draco guardo silencio mientras sentía a Hermione cerca de él. Lentamente la rodeó por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo mientras aspiraba el delicioso aroma a caramelo del que la chica era poseedora.

—No tenías porqué saberlo—, soltó poco después.

Hermione se separó lo suficiente de él, lo necesario para alzar el rostro y mirarlo a los ojos. —Lo sé, lo sé, pero aún así…—con delicadeza, Hermione se deshizo del abrazo al que Draco la tenía sometida, dio un paso atrás sin dejar de mirarlo. Tal vez este era el momento de decirle toda la verdad.

Era cierto que aún estaba furiosa por él, que aún no se le olvidaban las cosas tan horribles que le dijo la ultima vez que se vieron, y que mucho menos lo hacía del dolor que le causó, pero él necesitaba comprender que no era ella cuando le dijo aquellas cosas tan terribles, que no estaba en su poder detenerse y que ella, la verdadera Hermione Granger, jamás diría algo así.

—Debes de saber que no era yo cuando te dije eso sobre tus padres—, empezó mientras se retorcía los dedos.

—Eso ya me lo…

—Déjame terminar—lo interrumpió, Draco se cayó de inmediato centrando toda su atención en la chica. —Es que cuando te digo que no era yo es de manera literal, no era yo.

Draco frunció el ceño— ¿Cómo que…

—Hay algo en mi, algo que me hace hacer y decir cosas que no quiero, que lastiman, que hieren a las personas. ¿Recuerdas la vez que ataqué a Pansy en el tren?—, Draco asintió—esa vez realmente quería hacerle daño. Esa vez realmente estaba disfrutando hacerla sufrir, ella me había hecho enojar, me descontrolé—, la castaña comenzó a caminar de aquí para allá ante los atentos ojos de Draco que la seguían en cada movimiento—, sé que si en ese tiempo Ron ya me hubiese estado entrenando nada de eso habría pasado pero…

—Espera, espera—, soltó de pronto Draco ante la mención del pelirrojo— ¿qué tiene que ver Weasley con todo esto?

—Esas noches, cuando llegaba tarde a…—Hermione se puso colorada al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir. —Tú sabes qué…

—Nuestras citas, Granger, dilo. ¿Ó te gusta más a nuestros encuentros?—. De un momento a otro Draco estaba furioso, le enfurecía saber que a estas alturas la castaña no pudiera reconocer lo que tenían…pero al fin de cuentas, ¿qué tenían? ¿Eran novios, conocidos que se tocaban hasta alcanzar al orgasmo, ó que se besaban hasta quedar sin aliento?, ¿eran pareja, eran algo?—Dime Granger, ¿por qué te cuesta tanto decirlo?—exigió mientras se acercaba a ella deteniéndose hasta quedar tan cerca que sus alientos se fundían en uno.

La respiración de Hermione se aceleró y de pronto las piernas comenzaban a ser demasiado débiles para sostenerla en pie.

— ¿Ó es que acaso ya no te acuerdas? ¿Eh?—, sorpresivamente la tomó por los hombros duramente, provocando en la chica un grito de sorpresa— ¿acaso el idiota de Cold es demasiado bueno para hacerte olvidar que antes de nadie has sido mía?

— ¡Suéltame, maldita sea que me estás lastimando!

Y como si el cuerpo de Hermione lo quemara, Draco la soltó alejándose de ella rápidamente con las manos abiertas.

Todo se estaba yendo al carajo. No era eso lo que quería, él la quería a su lado, porque el lugar de ella era a su lado, pero ¡mierda! sólo de pensar que otro…tan sólo de imaginar que alguien más la hubiese tocado, que todo lo que ella sólo le daba a él ahora fuera de alguien más….

Era un cabrón, y un hijo de puta, y un niño rico que quería lo que es suyo sólo para él, un egoísta que no compartía, era un celoso de primera, era…

—Eres un imbécil…—, soltó Hermione de pronto.

…y era un imbécil.

Y Draco podía soportar muchas cosas, podía soportar que ella le gritara, que ella le lanzara cosas a la cabeza, que ella le partiera la ceja, que le dijera que era un imbécil y más, pero no el tono de decepción con que le hablaba.

—…un idiota que no se da cuenta de nada, porque no sabes mirar más allá de ti mismo…que apesar de todo lo que he hecho, de todo lo que hemos pasado, aún sigues sin ver. ¿Es que acaso no lo notas? ¿Es que no lo ves Draco? Y lo peor del caso es que aún sabiéndolo, aún estando conciente que nada de esto puede funcionar, que no va a funcionar, que no tiene sentido seguir, yo te…—, Hermione guardó silencio al darse cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de decir.

Pero no fue suficiente, Draco lo notó. Y que Merlín la ayudara porque ese "yo te…" pronunciado por ella a él le sonaba mucho al "yo te quiero" que la ataría a él. Que la haría por completo suya sin otorgarle la más minima oportunidad de escapar.

—Dímelo—. Esta vez no exigió, esta vez se lo pidió, esta vez no la tomó por la fuerza, esta vez se acercó lentamente a ella hasta apoyar su frente en la de Hermione—. Dímelo, necesito escucharlo. Dilo Hermione.

— ¿De qué serviría?—. Y esta vez como la otra no retrocedió, Hermione permitió su contacto. Lo necesitaba. Lo extrañaba. Lo quería sentir cerca, oler su aroma, respirar su aliento.

—A mí, me serviría a mí—, con una delicadeza que nunca le había mostrado, acunó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos, acariciándole con los pulgares las mejillas.

—No, sé que no. Pero no tienes una idea de cuánto me gustaría creerte.

—Entonces finge que me crees.

Fue lo último que Hermione escuchó antes de que los labios de Draco se posaran sobre los suyos. Y por un momento el tiempo dejó de existir, y por un momento todo lo demás dejó de tener importancia, y de un momento a otro se dio cuenta que llevaba dos semanas sin vida, porque sólo los labios de Draco la hacía vivir.

Se aferraban el uno al otro como un sediento lo hace al agua. Él pegaba su cuerpo al de ella en un vano intento por borrar su ausencia, mientras que ella lo tomaba por las mejillas como queriendo comprobar que era él, que esta vez sí era él y no un sueño cruel que tan sólo comenzaba a serlo al momento de despertar. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban apasionadamente, sus manos se tocaban, su calor les quemaba la piel y sus bocas apagaban aquel gemido que luchaba por ser liberado.

Y fue en el momento en que el oxigeno fue clamado por sus pulmones, que sus labios se separaron, y también lo hizo Hermione.

—No. Ya no Draco Malfoy

Y esto fue lo último que escuchó Draco antes de que Hermione diera media vuelta con rumbo al castillo….y puede que ésa haya sido la decisión final de Hermione Granger, pero no la de Draco Malfoy.

..

* * *

..

— ¡Draco!

Apenas cruzó la puerta de su sala común, una cascada de finas hebras negras cayó sobre su rostro y un delicioso aroma envolvió su ser.

Cómo no reconocer aquellos hermosos cabellos, cómo no deleitarse con aquel olor a rosas, cómo no reaccionar al calor de aquella chica a la que él quería como hermana.

—Pansy—, dijo mientras abrazaba a la pelinegra por la cintura. Apenas ahora que la tenía tan cerca se daba cuenta de lo mucho que la extrañó. Había extrañado sus caprichos de niña mimada, sus besos empalagosos, sus frases llenas de sarcasmo, su increíble vanidad y aquella sensación de hermandad que lo invadía cada vez que estaba a su lado.

—Te extrañé—, soltó Pansy aún con el rostro enterrado en el cuello del rubio.

—Y yo a ti—, Draco bajó la cabeza un poco para poder plantarle un beso a la chica en la mejilla.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿es que acaso debería de llamar al profesor Snape y decirle que un par de Hufflepuff llorones tomaron el cuerpo de Malfoy y Parkinson?

Draco alzó el rostro y sonrió de medio lado al tiempo que Pansy se separaba de él. Le saludó al chico frente a él con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, aquella sonrisa arrogante pintada en la cara y la ceja alzada en forma despectiva.

—Draco, qué milagro tenerte entre nosotros—, el rubio se encogió de hombros.

Parado a unos metros de ellos, con las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón negro de vestir, la camisa también negra abierta de los primeros dos botones, el cabello un poco más largo de lo que nunca lo había tenido, y una mirada de burla en sus ojos, estaba Theodore Nott.

..

..

— ¿Cómo está mi madrina?—, preguntó Pansy sentada junto a Draco en una banca algo alejada de las demás en el patio del colegio. Theo estaba de pie frente a ellos.

—Mejor—, fue la escueta respuesta de Draco. Tenía la mirada perdida en los alumnos que pasaban de un lado a otro rumbo a sus clases. El frío continuaba calando los huesos de muchos pero el cielo había dejado de lanzarles copos de nieve.

Pansy miró rápidamente a Theo en busca de ayuda. Theo negó con la cabeza en un gesto que claramente significaba: "lo hará cuando él quiera", y a la chica no le quedó más que hacerle caso y esperar.

Estuvieron en silencio por mucho tiempo, la tarde ya comenzaba a caer sobre ellos y el rudo invierno se intensificaba con el pasar de las horas. Draco seguía mirando a la gente pasar y Pansy se le había unido, mientras tanto Theo seguía de pie frente a ellos, captando de cuando en cuando gestos y miradas en los rostros de sus amigos cuando miraban a alguna persona pasar.

Captó la mirada de odio que se instaló en Draco cuando Cold pasó por ahí y notó la expresión de asco que se dibujó en los ojos azules de Pansy en el momento en que Zabini caminaba cerca de donde estaban, pero cuando Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger recorrieron frente a ellos, Theo no pudo descifrar qué tipo de mirar era aquel, porque vio coraje, vio rencor, vio anhelo, vio deseo, vio celos y vio… ¿cariño, amor?, en los ojos de Draco…y en los de Pansy.

—El sanador dice que mi madre se encuentra sana físicamente—, Draco rompió el silencio en el que se habían sumido, alejando de golpe a Theo de sus pensamientos, —es su espíritu al que ya no le quedan muchas ganas de vivir. La pena que la ausencia de mi padre le produce es mas fuerte que su deseo de vivir, que el cariño que le tengo…. Temo perderla.

Después, de nuevo el silencio. Pansy tan sólo recargó su mejilla contra el hombro de Draco y entrelazó sus dedos con los del chico, mientras que Theo, enfundado en su chamarra de piel y su bufanda verde y planta, se giró a ver cómo los pocos rayos de sol que se filtraban por entre las nubes, se hundían en el horizonte.

..

* * *

..

— ¿Ron?

— Mmmm

— ¿No vas a comer?

—No tengo hambre, Hermione.

La castaña volteó a ver a su otro mejor amigo, Harry. Éste sólo se encogió de hombros negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Ron, qué te sucede?—, volvió a insistir la chica.

Ron alzó los hombros también, mientras torcía la boca. —Estoy cansado, supongo.

Hermione, a punto de alcanzar un colapso mental por culpa del zopenco que tenía enfrente, se giró hacia Ginny, su último recurso. Tal vez ella lograba traer de vuelta al viejo Ronald Weasley.

La pelirroja se inclinó hacia enfrente para quedar más cerca de su hermano.

—Vamos Ronnie, dinos qué te sucede—, sorprendiendo a Hermione y a Harry que nunca la habían visto hacerle algún cariño a su hermano en publico, la pelirroja tomó la mano de Ron entre las suyas. —Mira que ya nos estás preocupando, llevas así varios días. No comes, estás total y completamente perdido a la hora de entrenar Quidditch, no hablas con nosotros…—, bajó la mirada hasta el plato de Ronald cuya comida estaba intacta—…no comes…

—Ron, basta por favor, hasta Bill se dio cuenta—, Hermione estaba a punto de las lágrimas. Y es que todo se le estaba juntando, todo. Las cosas con Draco, su situación con Peter, y ahora Ron y su completo y radical cambio de humor. Sin duda alguna no era el mismo Ron que ella, y todos, conocían. Era callado, taciturno, se iba a la cama a dormir antes que nadie y, por la mañanas cuando Hermione se despertaba, lo encontraba sentado en la sala común frente a la chimenea con los ojos ojerosos y vistiendo las misma ropas que el día anterior.

Habían ocasiones en las que a Hermione le daban ganas de tomar a Ron por los hombros y zangolotearlo hasta que, ó ella se cansara, ó él reaccionara. Para colmo de males, dado el comportamiento tan inusual del pelirrojo, éste había dejado de entrenarla. Y ella realmente necesitaba que lo hiciera. Porque a pesar de que el control sobre sus persona era casi total, había ocasiones, como la vez que habló con Draco el día anterior, en que su magia se descontrolaba un poco. Estaba segura que alcanzó a lastimarlo en el momento en que él la tenía sujeta por los hombros. El dolor tango físico como emocional que le estaba causando fue suficiente para que su organismo se alterara y se viera reflejado en la ligera descarga de poder que tuvo.

_Como si su cuerpo lo hubiese quemado…._

Después de que dio media vuelta alejándose de ahí, Hermione avanzó a penas viendo dónde pisaba, sus ojos estaban enajenados en lágrimas y su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente. Pero sabía que había hecho lo correcto, lo suyo con Draco no podría seguir, es más, nunca debió de haber comenzado. Desde el primer momento en que Draco la besó, aquella vez en un aula olvidada -el beso que le dio en las orillas del lago antes de casi ahogarse en sus aguas, para ella no contó-, supo que él le causaría daño, supo que debía de alejarse lo más posible del rubio, que nada bueno podría resultar. Eso, anudado el hecho de recién enterarse _qué_ y _quién era_, la habrían vuelto loca.

Por eso los meses siguientes se refugió por completo en sus amigos, sobre todo en Ron, que de un tiempo para acá parecía entenderla más que nadie, con el pelirrojo nunca necesitó hablar, bastaba con una mirada para que ambos supieran que se necesitaban, que en el otro podrían encontrar esa paz que su alma tanto requería. En ocasiones sentía que ella y él eran parte de algo que iba más allá de la amistad, como si estuviesen destinados a ser más que Ron y Hermione, como hermanos, como parte de una fuerza que ambos compartían y de la que ni siquiera eran concientes.

Y una y otra vez aquella fuerza indescriptible los orillaba a buscarse. Incontables noches Hermione durmió abrazada al cuerpo del pelirrojo. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ni siquiera Harry, entraba ya pasada la media noche a la habitación de los chicos, y cuando abría las pesadas cortinas que protegían el cuerpo de Ron, lo encontraba siempre despierto, mirando la nada, perdido en sus propios pensamientos, luego, cuando se percataba de su presencia, él le sonreía para después levantar las cobijas con las que luego la arropaba una vez que ella se encontraba aferrada a su pecho. Apoyando su cabeza en el blanco torso de él, Hermione escuchaba el poderoso retumbar de su corazón mientras que Ron le acariciaba los cabellos. Sólo entonces ambos podían dormir, sólo entonces, cuando aquella sensación de protección la invadía, Hermione podía abandonarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

Pero cuando el sueño simplemente no acudía a ella, Hermione se dedicaba a contemplarlo mientras dormía. Mirando su sereno rostro, peinando de vez en cuando sus hebras rojas, se preguntaba qué podría ser aquello que tanto lo atormentaba, quién ó qué era lo que lo hacía sufrir como, ella sabía, él sufría. Nunca le preguntó, no porque no le interesara sino porque nunca lo creyó necesario, porque fuese lo que fuese ella iba a estar ahí para él, como él estaba para ella. Porque más allá de palabras pronunciadas estaban los sentimientos que se transmitían, y éstos le decían que pronto todo estaría bien, que mientras se tuvieran todo estaría bien.

Poco después el curso terminó y su gran apoyo se fue a La Madriguera y ella a su casa con su abuela, entonces se refugió en sus libros, obligándose a sí misma a no pensar en cómo la vida tal y como la conocía había dejado de existir dando paso a una nueva realidad a la que le temía, a la que aborrecía y por la que daría todo para poder escapar…de la misma manera que quiso hacerlo de aquellos labios, de aquellas manos que la tocaron y que le hicieron sentir viva por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Y cuando por fin creyó que lo estaba logrando, apareció él en donde no debía de hacerlo, la volvió a besar, la volvió a tocar y todo cuanto había logrado se perdió.

De ahí en adelante Hermione no podría decir a ciencia cierta cómo fue que todo pasó, cómo dejaron de ser Malfoy y Granger, cómo pasaron de insultarse a besarse apasionadamente, cómo de competir en clase por el primer lugar pasaron a tocarse desesperadamente, a dormir juntos, a reconocerse la piel, a darse placer. Ella aún sabía que estaba mal, que era un error, y cuando Draco dudó de ella le quedó más claro, y cuando la ignoró aún más y cuando la ofendió ya no le quedó duda y cuando la besó en los labios después de lastimarla como lo hizo, ya no pudo seguir negándolo.

_No. Ya no Draco Malfoy_

Le había dicho, esa era su sentencia, el veredicto final. Ya no seguiría con todo eso, ya no lloraría por él, ya no añoraría su cuerpo, ya no le dejaría a su corazón latir desbocado con cada mirada suya, ya no le permitiría a sus piernas temblar cuando lo tuviese cerca, ya no desearía más sus besos ni extrañaría su cuerpo.

Ese día, como meses atrás fue en busca de su mayor refugio, al ver a Ron se abrazó a él, enterrando el rostro en su pecho, respiró su aroma y se llenó del calor que el pelirrojo le brindaba. Él no dijo nada, esta vez como las otras, se dedicó a tenerla en sus brazos, a peinar sus cabellos. Caminaron juntos por los pasillos en silencio, con las manos unidas y la mirada perdida en la nada.

Hermione estaba tan ensimismada que no tuvo cabeza para pensar en nada ni en nadie más, no pudo preocupase por su amigo, ni mirarlo a los ojos y decirle en silencio que ella estaba ahí y que nunca lo dejaría, no, ése día Hermione fue egoísta pensando sólo en ella, en su dolor y en que lo necesitaba a él para poder sobrevivir.

Pero hoy, hoy que ya no se permitió ni una sola lagrima, hoy que ya no sufriría por "ÉL", hoy sí estaba preocupada por su amigo.

—Ron, hermano—, comenzó Harry después de llevar todo el desayuno callado— ¿qué te parece si ya que terminemos de desayunar vamos a jugar Quidditch?—, Hermione lo miró con cara de "estás hablando en serio" y Harry se encogió de hombros. Ciertamente todo su repertorio de propuestas e ideas para animar a su amigo se había agotado. No recordaba nunca haber visto a Ron en tal grado de depresión, lo más que se le acercaba fue en quinto año cuando entró el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor como guardián y la casa de Slytherin cantaba aquella canción tan pesada.

—No gracias Harry, hace mucho frío afuera—, respondió el pelirrojo con voz apagada, logrando que Harry soltara un bufido, que Ginny lanzara sus cubiertos rudamente en la mesa y que Hermione chasqueara los dientes en señal de frustración.

Cómo podían saber ellos que la causa de todos los males de Ronald Weasley tenía rostro, nombre y apellido.

Pansy Parkinson.

Y es que desde aquella vez que se cruzaron rumbo a las escaleras no había vuelto a hablar con ella. Y Merlín, la extrañaba tanto. Extrañaba su aroma a rosas, su piel blanca, su cuerpo tibio aferrado al suyo, la suavidad de sus cabellos, el azul de su mirada…

En un principio creyó que podría sobrellevarlo. Creyó que la indiferencia de Pansy ya no le calaría tan hondo y que era cuestión de tiempo para que aquel sentimiento de pesadez y dolor en su pecho se desvaneciera. Pero no fue así, al contrario todo fue empeorando. Todo.

No había momento del día o la noche que no la pensara, cuando se iba a la cama y cerraba los ojos sólo veía su imagen, la mirada en sus ojos la ultima vez que la tuvo cerca taladrándole el cerebro…. y cuando por fin lograba conciliar el sueño, era ella una y otra y otra vez. Es por eso que prefirió ya no dormir, total, no tenía sentido, dormido o despierto era exactamente lo mismo. Cuando iba a clases y la miraba cerca, pegada a Nott todo el tiempo, los celos le carcomían las entrañas y un deseo de partirle la cara a la castaña serpiente se instalaba pleno en su ser. Pero nada era comparado con los sentimientos que lograba percibir.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Ron cerraba los ojos y se concentraba. Abría su mente y dejaba que ésta llenara su alma de emociones, de sentimiento ajenos. Y entre todos ellos estaban los de Pansy.

Nunca, ninguna emoción, por más dolorosa y terrible que fuera, lo era lo suficiente para doblegarlo como lo hizo el dolor, la decepción y el resentimiento que albergaba el corazón de la chica. Y todo por él. Porque él no confió en ella, porque él la abandonó…ella lo necesitaba más que nunca y él, cegado por los celos y el temor a perderla, a que ella nunca hubiese sido suya realmente, le dio la espalda, causándole mucho daño.

— ¡Ron maldita sea háblame!—, gritó Hermione a la desesperada.

— ¡Con un demonio, ¿qué quieren que haga? , ¿qué quieren que diga?—. Ron explotó de repente haciendo que Harry, Ginny y Hermione dieran un bote en su asiento. — ¿Quieren que hable? Pues bien hablo, mira Hermione qué frío hace, creo que si salimos ahora se nos congelaría el culo…

—Ron…—, intentó hablar Harry.

—…ah no, prefieren hablar de Quidditch, pues bien, sabes Harry creo que los Chuddley Cannos tienen una oportunidad este año…—. Ya esto había dejado de ser algo de ellos cuatro, ya casi toda la mesa de Gryffindor miraba al alto pelirrojo que se había puesto en pie y hablaba a toda voz, incluso alguno que otro alumno de las mesas contiguas.

—Ronald por favor tranquilízate—, dijo Ginny con voz enérgica intentando calmar a su hermano. La pelirroja al igual que Harry y Hermione se había puesto en pie.

— ¡Oh vaya!, en eso caso quieren que coma, pues bien...—, el pelirrojo tomó un pesazo de tostada y comenzó a devorarlo ferozmente— ¿así está bien?—, dijo con la boca llena de pan.

—Ron, no…—, la llorosa voz de Hermione se dejó escuchar por encima del murmullo de los alumnos y del ruido que Ron provocaba. —Por detente—le rogó.

_Por favor__…._

Sus ojos hicieron cotando con los de la castaña, Ron se quedó muy quieto mirándola mientras sentía como si las paredes a su alrededor comenzaran a caerse a trozos y en cámara lenta.

El pelirrojo arrugó el ceño.

_¿Por qué de repente todos hablaban?_

_¿Por qué lo hacían tan fuerte?_

_¿Por qué no se guardaban sus sentimientos para ellos mismos?_

_¿Por qué tenían que venir y gritarle sus pesares, sus odios, sus amores al oído?_

De pronto comenzó a sentirse muy mareado, el ruido era insoportable. Tantas emociones, no estaba seguro de poder contenerlas. Cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras se sujetaba a la orilla de la mesa para no caer.

— ¡Ron!—, Harry, que estaba a menos de un metro de Ron, tomó al pelirrojo del brazo al ver que estaba a punto de tocar suelo.

— ¿Ron estás bien?—. De una manera casi milagrosa, Hermione había logrado darle la vuelta a la mesa hasta llegar junto al pelirrojo. Lo tomó por las mejillas y le observó el rostro. —Dime por favor…quiero ayudarte.

Ron le sonrió, el color estaba volviendo a su rostro y la fuerza a su cuerpo. Las emociones se habían pagado. Elevó una mano y acarició un mechón del cabello de la castaña. —Estoy bien, todo va a estar bien—, le susurró con voz calida.

Hermione sabía que él no mentía, que si Ron decía que todo iba a estar bien es porque así sería. —Lo sé—, giró un poco el rostro y depositó un beso en la palma del chico.

—Lo siento—, dijo Ron dirigiéndose a Harry y a Ginny, pero alzó tanto la voz que casi todos en el Gran Comedor escucharon. Quizá porque ese "lo siento" iba dirigido a más de dos personas, quizá iba dirigido a cierta serpiente de ojos azules que no despegaba la vista de él. Les sonrió a los tres una última vez, dio media vuelta y se encaminó a las puertas del comedor. Pero justo cuando iba a poner un pie fuera del lugar se detuvo en seco, giró su cuerpo y clavó la mirada en aquellos ojos azules que tanto extrañaba.

Ella no bajó la mirada, no lo ignoró. No le importó que Theo ó Draco se pudiesen dar cuenta de algo ó que toda su casa lo hiciera; lo único que tenía valor es que él la estaba mirando como si sólo ella existiera, lo único que importaba era su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, eran su mirar sobre la suya, era el poder en ella, era esa sensación de pertenencia, era saber que después de Ronald Weasley ya no habría nadie más, porque nadie más podría hacerle sentir lo que él con tan sólo mirarla.

Ron no lo había notado porque no quiso hacerlo, porque se había cerrado a todo sentimiento que no fuera el coraje que Pansy sentía hacía él. Pero cuando su mente se abrió como nunca antes, cuando, sin saberlo, todos volcaron en él sus sentimientos, lo percibió. Era ella, debía de ser de ella. Había temor y preocupación…por él…y sepultado por toneladas de rencor y orgullo de serpiente también había cariño.

Pero necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba comprobarlo. Por eso clavó sus ojos en ella, por eso mientras lo hacía, le rogaba a Merlín que fuera verdad, que nada de aquello hubiese sido una jugarreta de su subconsciente.

Y no se había equivocado, ahí estaba, más fuerte, mas verdadero que nunca. El corazón de Ron se detuvo por un momento para luego comenzar a latir como desesperado. El cuerpo se le llenó de una sensación de plenitud indescriptible y una llama ardió en su pecho. No todo estaba perdido. Aun había oportunidad de recupérala. Y que Morgana lo ayudara, Pansy no se la iba a poner nada fácil.

..

..

Esa misma noche, en los extremos mas apartados del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, dos chicos muy diferentes en todos los sentidos posibles ideaban un plan para recuperar aquello que por imbéciles habían perdido. Cada uno, con una ideología muy distinta y con diferentes modos de sentir y de querer, mantenían la mirada pérdida en la nada recordando cada palabra pronunciada, cada gesto realizado, cada uno de los movimientos que los llevaron a estar como ahora, a punto de perder, quizá para siempre, lo que más querían…unos jodido idotas que por celosos y cabeza dura habían alejado a aquel ser que los hacía sentir completos y que le hacía a su vida tener un verdadero sentido.

Quién iban a decil que, en algún momento de toda la historia de Hogwarts, una serpiente y un león, estarían rumiando las penas del amor por…una serpiente y un león…eso ni Hogwarts, Una Historia lo podía superar.

Por un lado estaba Draco Malfoy, Slytherin, mago sangre pura, heredero de una gran fortuna…orgulloso y egoísta, una persona que siempre lo había tenido todo en la vida, pero cuya sociedad le enseñó que el sentimiento amor era tan sólo una pérdida de tiempo, una expresión sobrestimada con la cual disfrazar la lujuria y el deseo. Un chico al que le dijeron que al final lo único que contaba era la pureza de sangre, el dinero y un perfecto heredero que continuara con el apellido.

Por el otro, estaba Ronald Weasley, Gryffindor, mago sangre pura, traidor de la causa, pobre con todas las letras, heredero de la única fortuna de la que su familia ha sido poseedora, el amor y la unión….honesto, fiel, una persona que ha tenido poco en la vida pero cuyo existir estuvo colmado de cariño. Alguien a quien le enseñaron que lo que realmente importaba era el corazón de las personas, que la justicia y el valor eran imperiosos y que la fuerza del alma y la bondad siempre triunfan sobre el mal.

Tal vez Ron sea un idealista soñador y puede que Draco sea un cínico arrogante, pero es como son y es ése modo tan particular de comportarse ante la vida lo que los hace tan especiales, únicos, y es eso mismo lo que hizo que _ellas_ se fijaran en _ellos_.

Ahora bien, puede que los dos sean cósmicamente diferentes y que si algún día se sientan a conversar terminarán liados a golpes, pero algo en lo que los dos eran muy parecidos, sino es que idénticos, es que ninguno de ellos se daba por vencido así como así. Cada uno a su manera, pero hacían lo que estuviera en sus manos para lograr lo que deseaban; seguían lo que el corazón, en el caso de Ron, y la astucia, en la caso de Draco, les dictara.

Ambos sabían que les quedaba muy poco tiempo. En una semana comenzarían las vacaciones de Navidad e inevitablemente el castillo se vaciaría en el momento en que sus ocupantes se fueran a sus casas a pasar las festividades. Entonces ya no podían perder más tiempo…ni un solo día más.

Ni Draco ni Ron se molestaron en cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir, ellas les habían arrebatado el derecho a hacerlo, así que se contentaron en esperar envueltos en la apacible quietud de sus habitaciones que la noche avanzara permitiéndole al sol extender los primeros rayos sobre Gran Bretaña.

..

* * *

..

—¡Granger!

Era un sábado en la mañana. La mitad del colegio dormía mientras que la otra estaba en el Gran Comedor disfrutando del desayuno, muy probablemente, cuando los primeros ya hubiesen desayunado y los segundos terminado de hacerlo, todos se irían a los blancos terrenos del colegio a lanzarse bolas de nieve, patinar en el lago o hacer lo que sea que se le ocurriera, pero él no, él tenía cosas mas importantes que hacer; como esperar por casi dos horas en aquel pasillo a que Hermione Granger se dirigiera al Gran Comedor.

Cuando la chica escuchó su nombre se giró sobre sus talones. Ella muy seguramente le había reconocido la voz, bueno sí, le reconoció la voz ya que nada explicaba la mueca de fastidio que adornaba su rostro.

—¿Qué quieres Malfoy?— cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho al tiempo que comenzaba a golpear el piso con el pie derecho.

Draco maldijo para sus adentros la actitud de la castaña, mientras, sus ojos no dejaban de mostrar aquella mirada de astucia y sus labios de dibujar una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Buenos días preciosa—, se detuvo junto a la chica, recargando su cuerpo en un pilar cercano—¿cómo amaneciste? Por lo que veo—, la miró de pies a cabeza—más hermosa que nunca.

Hermione alzó las cejas. _Preciosa, quién mierda te crees, no soy ni tu preciosa ni la de nadie_. — ¿Sólo para esto me hablaste? Veo que el ingenio se te está agotando Malfoy.

Draco se pegó lo más posible a ella, susurrando contra sus labios— Créeme lindura, ingenio es lo que me sobra y contigo más.

Hermione se obligó a sí misma a no sucumbir ante las artimañas de Draco. Le costó toda su entereza no lanzarse sobre él y comerle la boca a besos, enterrar los dedos en sus cabellos rubios, intoxicarse con su aroma a hombre y disfrutar de su calor, era una tarea titánica sí, pero se había hecho una promesa, no volver a sentir nada, ni odio, ni amor ni nada por Draco Malfoy, él pasaría a ser uno más de entre los cientos de alumnos que habitaban el castillo. Sólo un chico más, sólo un Slytherin más. Sacando fuerzas de dicha promesa, se alejó del rubio empujándolo ligeramente por los hombros.

—¿En serio?—, Draco seguían sonriendo de medio lado—, pues bien por ti, es una lastima que no me interesa saber cuánto. Ahora si ya no tienes más frases _ingeniosas_ con las cuales hacerme perder el tiempo, me retiro.

Estaba por dar el primer paso cuando Draco la detuvo.

—La verdad es que quería hablar contigo sobre la poción, pero estando aquí, a tu lado, me doy cuenta que hay cosas mucho más…—se mordió el labio—…importantes—, terminó sugerente.

—¿Qué poción?—, Hermione le estaba rezando a todos los dioses habidos y por haber que le dieran paciencia para poder soportar estoicamente la ridícula actitud de casanova que se cargaba Draco.

—Veo que a la que se le acaba el ingenio es a otra, pero eso no importa, en ti hay cosas mucho más interesantes que podemos intentar.

Hermione hizo una mueca de fastidio y Draco no pudo evitar reír ante los gestos de la chica— Malfoy, no estoy para tus estupideces, dime qué quieres y hazlo ya que no tengo, como otros, todo el día.

—Lo que quiero Hermione tú ya lo sabes, pero como sé que no es el momento, créeme te entiendo, es muy temprano como para poder asimilar que alguien como yo te haga preoposiciones indecorosas, estoy hablando de la poción que tenemos que hacer entre los dos, Granger.

— ¿Qué con ella?—, preguntó poniéndose a la defensiva. Su poción estaba perfecta, no tenía ni un error, ella nunca los cometía cuando se trataba de los deberes. Así que no entendía qué podía querer Draco. —Te di mis informes, la bitácora y todos y cada uno de los ingredientes con las cantidades, momento exacto en que fueron agregados y una descripción precisa de la evolución de la misma, tú sólo tienes que hacer un pequeño informe final, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? Aunque siendo tú, no lo sé.

—He leído tus informes Granger—, del bolsillo posterior de su pantalón sacó las notas que Hermione le había dado dos días antes agitándoselos a la chica en la cara, ella enojada los apartó de un manotazo—, pero si voy a escribir sobre algo tengo que saber exactamente qué es, verlo con mis propios ojos—ella intentó hablar pero él se le adelantó—…y corroborar la información por mi mismo. ¿Dónde la tienes?

Hermione desvió la mira mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosas y Draco no pudo dejar de notarlo.

—¿Te pregunté dónde Granger?

—En un aula en desuso del séptimo piso.

A Draco el corazón se le aceleró. No podía ella haber usada aquella aula ¿o sí? Aquella en la que la tocó libremente por primera vez, donde conoció la suavidad de su piel…donde ella gimió su nombre, donde la llevó al orgasmo. —Es la misma en que…

—Sí—, no dejó que Draco terminara de hablar, total, ya ambos sabían la pregunta y la respuesta. —Y si tanto te interesa verla, te espero ahí en tres horas—, la castaña dio media vuelta con rumbo al comedor, a sus espaldas Draco sonreía perversamente.

..

..

—Cómo bien puedes ver, la poción está en perfectas condiciones. Su aspecto, consistencia y espesor corresponden exactamente con el tiempo de elaboración requerido así como con las descripciones que te he proporcionado—, parada en medio del lugar, Hermione esperaba expectante a que Draco terminara de revisar el brebaje.

No quería moverse, ni decir nada fuera de lugar, todo lo que había ahí le recordaba a aquella noche en que Draco la tocó por primera vez. La misma alfombra roída, la vieja chimenea…las antorchas, todo. Mirara donde mirara, flashazos de aquella noche, noche que ya ella creía olvidada y enterrada, volvían a su mente, haciéndola sentir como si viajara en un torbellino de emociones, donde el deseo, la tristeza, el cariño y el rencor, se mezclaban como en una inmensa licuadora junto con su corazón, conciencia y cordura.

Agitó la cabeza alejando sus pensamientos, concentrándose en el ahora, y ahora miraba a Draco inclinado sobre un caldero. Debía de reconocer que era demasiado bueno en pociones, haciendo anotaciones, sacando sus propias conclusiones y de vez en cuando cuestionando con fundamentos y conocimientos los apuntes de la chica.

Draco se giró hasta ella, se recargó en la orilla de la mesa cruzando el pie izquierdo sobre el derecho a la altura del tobillo mientras metía las manos en las bolsas delanteras de su pantalón gris de vestir. Se dedicó a mirarla en silencio, taladrando con sus ojos los de ella, embebiéndose con su imagen, recorriendo de vez en cuando la forma de su cuerpo femenino enfundado en aquellos pantalones blancos…el contorno de sus pechos aprisionados tras la pesada tela de la blusa roja de cuello alto.

Hermione no tardó en ponerse incomoda ante el escrutinio del chico. Alzando la barbilla y dándose fuerzas mentalmente se animó a hablar.

—¿Algo que te guste Malfoy?—. No fue una pregunta sugerente, sino una retadora.

Draco se lamió seductoramente los labios antes de contestar—A decir verdad sí—, se separó de la mesa y cual felino asechando a su presa, acortaba la distancia entre él y la castaña. —Mucho—dijo a menos de diez centímetros de su rostro.

La voz de Draco le llegó grave y seductora, encerrando con aquella palabra los deseos de una lujuria por ser saciada, con una clara promesa de placer y goce interminable. Fue una ráfaga de caliente aliento que la quemó por completo, que cual río rabioso, recorría su cuerpo llenándole la sangre de deseo febril y vibrante.

Ella no retrocedió, no tenía porque hacerlo si nada de lo que él hiciera o dijese la iba a afectar más, si la perturbadora cercanía de Draco ya no representaba nada para ella.

—Te voy a pedir que te alejes de mí—, sus palabras sonaron firmes y duras…seguras, como la palabra de un político que intenta convencer al pueblo que es alguien de fiar; aquel en el que pueden depositar sus expectativas y que sin dejar lugar a dudas, las piensa cumplir.

Pero Draco no era el pueblo, y Hermione no era realmente, en estos instantes, un ser diplomático, no si estaba temblando por dentro como lo hacía.

— ¿Te acuerdas lo que pasó en este mismo lugar?—, Draco ignorando la petición de la chica, ladeó el rostro para enterrarlo en el cuello de la castaña. Sin disimulo alguno inhaló el dulce aroma a caramelo intoxicándose los pulmones de aquella esencia—¿recuerdas cómo te hice vibrar entre mis brazos?—, su boca llegó hasta le lóbulo de la chica, sacó la lengua dándole un lametazo, Hermione inmóvil, se estremeció—¿recuerdas cómo mis manos se aferraron a tus pechos, como mis dedos jugaron con tus pezones mientras los tuyos se enterraban deseosos en mi piel?—poco a poco fue deslizando sus labios por la fina mandíbula de la chica hasta que su boca estuvo separada de la de ella tan sólo por el aire—¿Cómo te llevé al orgasmo?

—No—. Esta vez su voz no fue firme, esta vez la revolución en su ser estaba haciendo estragos con su cordura, esta vez estaba a punto de sucumbir ante las caricias de aquel demonio con cara de ángel. No quería, Merlín sabía que no quería, pero él, pero el calor de Draco, los labios de Draco, su voz, estaban siendo más poderosas que ella.

—¿No?—, repitió él al tiempo que enredaba un brazo en la cintura de la chica y la tomaba por el cuello con el otro, atrayendo su rostro al suyo—pues en ese caso, déjame recordártelo.

Los labios sedientos y demandantes de Draco se cerraron sobre los de Hermione. Eran firmes, fríos, suaves tal y como ella los recordaba. Con aquel beso le estaba robando el alma, su ser por completo se estaba vaciando de toda emoción que no fuera Draco.

_Draco tocándola._

_Draco quitándole el aliento._

_Draco marcando su cuerpo._

_Draco quemándole la piel. _

_Draco…Draco…Draco…_

Fue entonces que la música comenzó a sonar en todo lo alto, que viajó lenta y calida por todo el lugar, envolviéndolos en una nebulosa de placer y ensueño que iba más allá de la misma realidad. Hermione sin poder contenerse más, se aferró al cuello del rubio, rodeándolo con ambos brazos, enterrando sus dedos en sus cabellos rubios, jugando con aquellas hebras de su nuca.

No supo de quién fue, no supo qué boca no pudo contener aquel gemido de placer que a ella la trajo a la realidad. Lo más seguro es que fuese de ella, haciéndola sentir avergonzada contigo misma, odiándose más que nunca por dejarse llevar una vez más por los labios de Draco que eran para ella la misma gloria y el infierno. Sin embargo no detuvo el beso, al contrario, se aferró más a él, pegó su cuerpo femenino contra el duro cuerpo de Draco. Esta vez el gemino fue de él, quien enardeciendo por la conducta de la chica, la llevó hasta la pared, cerrándola entre la dura pierda y él.

—Hermione…Hermione—, jadeaba Draco entre beso y beso. El chico, sin poder contenerse, llevó una mano hasta el pecho de la chica—¡Oh Hermione!

—Malfoy—, soltó ella. Pero no era un "Malfoy" lleno de pasión, de deseo desenfrenado, de ganas de comerse a besos ni lleno de ninguna promesa…bueno tal vez sólo con una promesa.

Él no supo cómo pasó, ni en qué momento, ni el por qué, Draco sólo sabía que en un instante estaba disfrutando de Hermione y al siguiente estaba retorciéndose en el piso de dolor.

—Te dije que _No_ Malfoy, pero parece que no entiendes con palabras—, la respiración de Hermione era acelerada, las mejillas arrebatadoramente pintadas de rojo y através de la blusa, sus pezones endurecidos—puede que con golpes sí lo hagas.

La castaña, como hacía muchos meses en el río, se inclinó junto a un Draco que se retorcía de dolor el sentir como su inexistente descendencia corría peligro. La cara estaba roja y contorsionada en un rictus de real y puro sufrimiento, sus manos se aferraban a su entrepierna fervientemente y de su boca no salían más que palabras sin sentido. Hoy, como aquella vez, Hermione lo había golpeado en las bolas.

—No quería hacerlo, pero tú te lo buscaste. Adiós Draco.

Sólo cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Hermione Granger, Draco pudo liberarse por completo.

—¡PUTA MADRE!

No, definitivamente no, el Draco Malfoy seductor no había funcionado.

..

* * *

..

A Ronald Weasley toda la vida se le había dificultado expresar sus sentimientos. Antes de su extraña empatía, él no sabía cómo decir te quiero sin sentirse tonto ó expresar una muestra de cariño a alguien sin el temor de que ésta lo rechazase, y no es que hoy fuese del todo diferente, sin embargo su manera de ver a los demás y por ende, a sus sentimientos, le habían dado una clase de entendimiento que lo hacían sentirse más seguro con respecto a éstos.

Algunos dirían que es trampa lo que hace, ya que de cierta manera, él conoce los sentimientos de alguien antes de enfrentarlos, no se lanza a ciegas. Pero su método de ninguna manera es infalible. Ronald se equivoca y se equivoca en grande.

Como con Pansy Parkinson.

Nunca nadie podrá llegar a saber la verdadera magnitud de sus sentimientos por esa chica. La intensidad con la que su corazón clamaba por ella, la necesidad de su cuerpo por tenerla cerca….En varias ocasiones el temor se apoderó de él, el miedo a que todo ese sentimiento tan arrollador lo consumiera, que nublara su sentido hasta el punto en el que sólo existiera Pansy Parkinson, hasta el punto donde él tan sólo viviera por ella, que la guerra, que Harry…que la misma Hermione dejaran de tener importancia ante un solo beso de Pansy; pero a lo que más le temía era a sí mismo, a lo que podría llegar a hacer…a ser, si ella le faltara. Ya una vez había ocurrido, en aquella ocasión casi mataba a golpes al pobre tipo por atreverse a tocarla y sabe que si ella no lo hubiese detenido, que si su tersa voz no se hubiese abierto paso entre la nebulosa de rabia que era su conciencia, quizá lo habría logrado.

Ron no quería nunca jamás volverse a sentir así, no le gustaba sentirse así, tan dependiente de alguien. Con esa necesidad imperiosa de saber que si no la tenía a su lado, nada lo demás importaba.

Quizá lo suyo rayaba en la obsesión, quizá eran una necesidad, como una droga dulce y toxica que le recorría el cuerpo, quizá era el saber que ellos dos se pertenecían, que estaban destinados a estar juntos por siempre…pero quizá no. Quizá fuese la locura del momentos, un enamoramiento pasajero cuya llama se iría apagando con el pasar de los años…

Pero quién sabe…mientras eso llegara él haría todo lo posible por recuperarla y es que la pelinegra se había metido poco a poco y de una manera precisa en todas y cada una de sus células, sin dejar ni un milímetro cuadrado sin la magia de su belleza. Ron jamás se había sentido tan vivo como cuando probó sus labios por primera vez, tan dueño de algo como cuando la tenía en sus brazos.

Se sentí grande, se sentía alguien, mucho más importante que todos, que el mismo Harry o Hermione…o todos los magos juntos del mundo. Se sentía él con ella, pleno. Real, más fuerte y poderoso que nunca.

Es por eso, que a eso de las doce del medio día, un sábado, cuando todos debían de estar por ahí descansado, disfrutando del fin de semana, él estaba metido un la Sala de los Menesteres, agitando su varita una y otra vez hasta que el jodido hechizo de _Sonorus Recinto _funcionara.

Y ciertamente, aquello _debía_ funcionar. Se había pasado horas practicando ése hechizo. Y puede que al final no saliese como él esperaba y puede que ella ni siquiera la escuchase, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Cuando agitó la varita por décima vez, la canción comenzó a brotar de ella, expandiéndose por la gran sala hasta sobrepasar sus paredes inundando los pasillos del colegio, sus terrenos, sus aulas, sus recamaras. No había nadie dentro de ése castillo que no escuchara la lenta canción.

**a2**

Los alumnos detuvieron sus actividades agudizando el oído mientras la voz de un hombre se expandía lento por sobre sus cabezas. Dumbledore sonrió aplaciblemente, Snape sacó la cabeza de un caldero, McGonagall alejó de sus ojos los exámenes que calificaba, la profesora Spraud se embarró de lodo el rostro y el profesor Flicwick se cayó del montón de cojines en los que estaba montado precediendo el Club de Encantamientos.

Harry despertó de golpe en su habitación, Theo gruñó, Draco se retorcía dolor tirado en el piso, Ginny se puso la almohada en la cabeza, y en el jardín, Collin le tendía la mano caballerosamente a una chica invitándola a bailar.

Ron sonrió, la verdad es que Collin bailaba terriblemente.

Con los ojos cerrados, Ronald se concentraba en descubrir las emociones de los habitantes del castillo. Como si viajara libre y ligero entre los cuerpo podía, no sólo sentir, sino ver todo lo que los rodeara. Su curioso poder actuaba como un radar ávido de encontrar emociones humanas, pudiendo verlos a todos como a través de un espejo, con un contorno que se perdía en un espiral de colores y se mezclaba con otra emoción…con otra imagen.

Pero a él ninguna de aquellas emociones le interesaba. Él sólo quería encontrar a una persona. Arrugó el entrecejo y se esforzó al máximo.

..

..

Parada en medio de aquel claro, con árboles congelados rodeándola, con el blanco manto de la nieve bajo sus pies, ella parecía menos humana. Su belleza era tal, que cualquiera que la viera pensaría que había muerto y estaba en el cielo ó condenándose en las llamas del infierno mientras un ángel caído se burlaba de él.

Lo cierto es que sus inmensos ojos azules nunca habían sido tan azules, su piel blanca y perfecta más blanca que esa vez y sus cabellos negros más negros.

Cuando Ron llegó hasta ella, se detuvo un momento conteniendo el aliento. Su cuerpo tembló ante la arrebatadora belleza de la chica, el oxigeno pareció congelarse en sus pulmones y el tiempo dejó de ser tiempo.

_¿Qué eres Pansy, mi cielo ó mi infierno?_

_¿El sueño que quiero vivir eternamente ó la pesadilla de la que no quiero despertar?_

—Pansy—, susurró mientras daba un paso adelante saliendo de entre los árboles.

La chica alzó la vista hasta él y sonrió tristemente.

—Sabía que habías sido tú.

El pelirrojo acortó lentamente la distancia entre ellos. Quería darle tiempo a que huyera, a que diera media vuelta y lo dejara, lo rechazara como se merecía, pero ella no fue a ningún lado, se quedó en su sitio con la mirada fija en los ojos de Ron, en esos ojos que brillaban de amor y de anhelo, que gritaban a los cuatro vientos un _Perdóname_…en ese rostro que expresaba un _Te quiero_.

Le pareció una eternidad hasta el momento en que sus frentes se juntaron, sus alientos se unieron en uno solo…una eternidad hasta que su corazón volvió a latir. Tanto tiempo deseando tenerla cerca, aspirar su aroma a rosas, sentir el calor de su cuerpo, Ron creía estar soñando, era casi imposible que Pansy por fin estuviera entre sus brazos, si era así que nunca jamás lo despertaran, él daría todo lo que es, todo lo que tiene por estar una eternidad junto a ella.

Quizá era una ilusión, quizá el mañana muriera, quizá la guerra se desatara a su alrededor, quizá su vida terminaba mañana, quizá, sólo quizá ya estaba muerto y de ser así no le hubiese importado, la tenía a su lado.

—Yo nunca he podido decir lo que siento, cuando se trata de sentimientos soy un completo idiota, sé que jamás podré expresarme apropiadamente ni diré cosas hermosas que hagan estremecer a alguien de amor. Lo sé y no sabes cuándo me pesa no poder hacerlo, pero si pudiera, si pudiese hacerlo te diría que mi mente sólo sabe repetir tu nombre…que respiro de tu aliento…que necesito de tu cuerpo—, Ron tomó las manos de Pansy y las puso sobre su pecho—si supiera te diría que este corazón tan sólo te pertenece a ti y que me has hechizado en cuerpo y alma.

—Weasley…

—Déjame terminar. Sé también que no existen las palabras correctas para pedirte que me perdones, que he sido el más grande de los imbéciles, que el miedo y los celos me cegaron…pero si me das otra oportunidad, te prometo que…

PLAFF!

Las manos de Pansy, que hasta hace un momento descansaban sobre el pecho de Ron, se liberaron para que una de ellas se estrellara limpia y directamente sobre la mejilla del chico.

Ron tenía el rostro ladeado hacia la derecha, gruesos mechones de rojo cabello caían sobre su rostro haciendo imposible saber su expresión. Su tórax subía y baja rápidamente y las manos a sus costados estaban cerradas fuertemente en un puño.

Pansy no dijo nada, dio media vuelta y se fue del lugar mientras una ligera sonrisa pintaba su rostro.

Detrás de ella, mientras Ron se tocaba la mejilla adolorida, hacía lo mismo.

Podía haber sido peor.

Agitó la varita y le música cesó.

..

* * *

..

Martes, ese día era martes.

Un día más había pasado, el momento de las vacaciones de acercaba y Draco estaba igual o peor que antes, en completos ceros.

Tal vez debió de haber actuado el domingo y el lunes también, pero no lo hizo por salud física, él tenía en un alto aprecio sus testículos y no quería que sufrieran tan seguido la furia de Hermione-Rompe bolas-Granger.

Ése día las clases en el colegio comenzaban tarde, de hecho lo harían los tres días que restaban para salir de vacaciones, así que Draco lo aprovechó convocando un último entrenamiento de Quidditch, lo sabía innecesario, sí, pero pesara a quién le pesara, él, y no otro, era el capitán del equipo. Además quería joder un poco a Peter Cold, quien por su resfriado de perro no podía salir del castillo.

—Allá tú si quieres perderte un entrenamiento—, le había dicho Draco a un moquiento Peter—pero con esto sólo me demuestras el poco interés que tienes por el equipo, créeme que lo tendré en alta consideración cuando tenga que correr a alguien por inepto.

Peter le ladró un "Hijo de puta" por lo bajo antes de salir con dirección a su habitación a recoger su escoba.

Ahora, Draco caminando junto a Theo y detrás del resto del equipo, todos vestidos con los colores plata y verde de su casa, se dirigían al gran comedor a desayunar.

—¡Peter!—la castaña venía bajando las escaleras del lobby cuando divisó al equipo de las serpientes. Sabía que ningún equipo entrenaba en esta época del año, ni siquiera Harry, que era un obsesivo compulsivo cuando se trataba de Quidditch, había programado entrenamientos. Eso le pareció muy extraño y quiso ir a investigar.

—Hermione— la sonrisa bobalicona que se formó en el rostro del moreno no hizo mas que producirle nauseas al rubio.

La castaña llegó ante el moreno ignorando la presencia de Draco quien se había detenido junto con Theo con el único propósito de escuchar lo que decía, y lo peor del caso es que ni se molestaban en disimularlo. La verdad es que sentía un poco de lastima por el chico y sus testículos lastimados, pero él se lo buscaba y si seguía por ese camino a ella no le quedaría mas que seguir con el suyo. Sólo esperaba que entre golpe y golpe la descendencia de Draco no se viera afectada.

—¿A dónde vas?—preguntó después de saludar al chico con un beso en la mejilla.

Los ojos de Draco, unos metros más allá, brillaron de rabia.

—A entrenar—, dijo Peter antes de lanzar un escandaloso estornudo.

Hermione hizo mueca de asco y luego dijo: —Salud.

—Gracias.

— ¿No deberías de quedarte acá adentro? Tengo entendido que Madame Pomfrey te ordenó reposo, puedes ir a hablar con ella y…

—No—, soltó rotundo Peter antes de lanzarle una mirada asesina a Draco, el rubio el sonrió retadoramente. —Estoy bien, no te preocupes—. Peter alzó la mano-la que no estaba llena de mocos-y acarició el rostro de la chica—. Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

Hermione, incomoda, dio un paso atrás cortando en contacto—Soy tu amiga, y eso es lo que hacen los amigos, preocuparse por otros—no supo por qué, pero esto lo dijo más alto de lo necesario, tal vez porque quería que a _todos _los presentes del quedara claro.

La verdad sea dicha, a Hermione todo ese asunto de Peter se le estaba yendo de las manos. Ya no sabía cómo hacerle para que el chico entendiera que entre ellos dos no podría existir nada más que una linda amistad. Hermione le tenía aprecio, sí, pero no como a él le gustaría, y ciertamente, una pequeña parte de su corazón se sentía furiosa con él, ya que si él no le hubiese pedido aquel infame beso en la biblioteca el día de su cumpleaños, nada de lo malo que pasó con Draco habría pasado, la cosas hubiesen seguido tan bien entre los dos como hasta ese entonces y hoy todo sería diferente. Pero por otro lado, también sabía que tarde o temprano las cosas con Draco iban a terminar en ese punto y sinceramente se alegraba de que pasaran en ese momento exacto, y no cuando su amor por Draco se hiciese más grande. Toda aquella situación la llevó a conocer el verdadero yo de rubio, un yo que no le gustaba y que no hacía otra cosa mas que lastimarla.

—Lo sé, pero sabes que aún no pierdo las esperanzas de que…

—Peter no sigas.

—Tienes razón—el moreno elevó las manos en señal de paz. — Tú ganas. Me voy a desayunar, ¿te veo terminando de comer?

—Pero tú tienes entrenamiento.

—Sí, pero es hasta el medio día, apenas son—Peter miró su reloj de pulsera—las 9:30, creo que sí alcanzo desayunar, platicar un rato contigo y después ir a entrenar, entonces ¿qué dices?

—Está bien, Peter.

—Excelente—. Una inmensa y sincera sonrisa se formó en los labios de Peter contagiando también a Hermione. Eran momentos como esos los que hacían a Peter un chico estupendo, era ese Peter al que ella quería como amigo—. Hasta luego preciosa—le dio un rápido beso en la frente y salió apresurado hacia el gran comedor.

Hermione se quedó un momento ahí, de pie, con una sonrisa en el rostro viendo como la ancha espalda y el largo cabello de Peter se perdían al dar vuelta en una esquina. Pero una voz que arrastraba las palabras la sacó de su letargo.

—No vas a ver a Cold, ni terminando el desayuno, ni ahora ni después.

Hermione se giró. Draco estaba parado frente a ella, con los ojos echando chispas, la mandíbula apretada y el mango de la escoba crujiendo entre sus dedos— ¿perdón?—, preguntó Hermione con sorpresa, pero después soltó una sonora carcajada—sabes creo que estoy un poco confundida ya que creí que me _ordenabas_ que no viera a Peter.

—No juegues Granger, hoy no te conviene hacerlo.

—¿Y por qué no, si se puede saber?

—Porque si vas, algo muy malo podría pasarle a tu querido amigo Cold.

Hermione se tensó en su lugar, alzando la barbilla desafiante—No te atreverías.

—Pruébame, el imbécil de Cold podría caerse de su escoba, perder el control de ella e irse a estrellar a uno de los duros postes de gol….

—¿Realmente piensas que voy a creer las estupideces que estás diciendo?

—Oh vamos Granger, tú más que nadie sabe de lo que puedo y de lo que no puedo ser capaz, no tienes porque fingir conmigo—la tomó duramente por las muñecas y la jaló hacía sí—, aunque creo que nunca lo hiciste, tus gemidos siempre fueron auténticos—, terminó venenoso, queriendo hacen sentir a la chica lo peor posible.

—Eres un…

Draco se soltó alejándose de ella.

—Ya te dije lo que tienes que hacer, tú sabes si quieres que a Peter le pase algo malo que tengas que cargar en tu conciencia.

..

* * *

..

—¡Dobby, Dobby!—, gritaba Ron sobre el escándalo que hacían decenas de elfos domésticos al correr de aquí para acá con inmensa hoyas de hueco revuelto, centenares de tostadas, tarros y tarros de mermelada, galones de jugo de calabaza y al menos cincuenta cajas de cereal Magic loop´s.

Parado en medio de la inmensa cocina de Hogwarts, Ron miraba cómo más de veinte elfos corrían de un lado a otro rozándole las rodillas cargados de platos y más platos, cómo charolas de comida pasaban volando delante de su ojos y cómo jarras de leche y jugo se distribuyan mágicamente por las cuatro largas mesas que representaban a las cuatro que estaban en el piso superior. El pelirrojo, gritando a todo pulmón, sólo esperaba que el elfo se encontrase en aquel lugar y que acudiera a su llamado antes de que la garganta se le desgarrara de tanto gritar. Y es que era imperioso que el elfo apareciera, Dobby era parte esencial en su plan de conquista.

—¡Dobby!—, gritó de nuevo—Con un demonio necesito…—pero entonces sintió como le jalaban el pantalón a la altura de las rodillas. Bajó la vista y ahí estaba, el elfo que más quería ver en todo el mundo, con sus inmensos ojos verdes del tamaño de pelotas de tenis, al menos cinco gruesos y deformes gorros de lana sobre su cabeza y un jersey con una R en el pecho que él reconoció como el que le regaló en cuarto año. —Dobby por fin te encuentro—dijo con voz ronca, Ron hizo una mueca de dolor y se tocó la garganta.

—Señor Weasley, señor es un gusto verlo. Dobby está muy contento de que lo haya venido a visitar.

Ron sonrió—A mí también me da mucho gusto verte. ¿Son los gorros que hizo Hermione en quinto?

Dobby movió la cabeza fervientemente haciendo que los gorros se tambalearan graciosamente. —Así es señor, y este el jersey que el señor Weasley me regaló, es mi favorito. Dobby está tan feliz de verlo de nuevo—, el elfo se encaramó en la mesa quedando casi a la misma altura que Ron.

—Lindos tenis—dijo Ron señalando los zapatos marrones del elfo.

—Muchas gracias señor Weasley—, a Dobby le brillaron los ojos.

Ron se puso muy serio de repente y se inclinó sobre el pequeño elfo. —Escucha Dobby, necesito tu ayuda. Es un asunto de vida o muerte.

—Dobby estará feliz de ayudarlo señor.

..

* * *

..

—Dicen que la caída fue horrenda.

—Fueron más de diez metros.

Hermione alzó la cabeza del libro que estaba leyendo. ¿Que se había caído, quién?, ¿diez metros, cuándo?

—Es casi un milagro que esté vivo.

Oh no, no, no, no. Draco no pudo haber sido capaz de…

—Dicen que se fracturó al menos diez huesos, y que en estos momentos está en la enfermería totalmente vendado.

Ella nunca creyó que él…no, pobre Peter, otra vez en la enfermería, por su culpa. Él se lo advirtió, pero nunca se imaginó que…Malfoy eran un bruto idiota, un asesino psicópata, un…un demente…claro que no le hizo caso a su amenaza, claro que fue con Peter…pero cuándo se iba a imaginar que realmente lo lastimaría.

—Pobre, es una lástima, pero a quién se le ocurre entrenar con este clima….

Hermione ya no quiso saber más, con un movimiento de varita mandó los libros que estaba leyendo a sus respectivos estantes y, sin importarle el enorme cartel de SILENCIO que dominaba la instancia, salió corriendo con rumbo a la salida derribando en su camino un par de bancas.

— ¡Tenga más cuidado Srta. Granger, o me veré en le necesidad de impedirle la entrada a mi biblioteca!—gritó Madame Pince, claro está, Hermione la ignoró monumentalmente.

La enfermería estaba especialmente callada. Nada del típico quejido de los desafortunados caídos en el cumplimiento del deber estudiantil, nada del tradicional repiqueteo de los tacones de Madame Pomfrey mientras le otorgaba a los moribundos de fuerzas y ganas de seguir estudiando, el elixir que los levantaría. Nada del olor tan común y familiar de las pociones curativas siento vertidas en las gargantas de quienes las necesitan pero no las querían, porque el quedarse en una cama de enfermería es mejor que pasar los últimos tres días que restan de curso levantándose temprano y yendo a media jornada de clases.

No.

En definitiva no había nada de eso.

Hermione arrugó el entrecejo extrañada. Terminó de meter su cuerpo a através de la pesada puerta, cerrándola después detrás de sí mientras sus dientes atrapaban su labio inferior.

Agudizó la vista intentando localizar a su amigo el politraumatizado.

_Por tu culpa__-No, no, claro que no fue por mi culpa, fue del loco de Malfoy, él tuvo la culpa-Pero Draco te advirtió y no le quisiste creer, así que sí, es tu culpa-Yo te digo que no lo es, no es mi culpa que MALFOY, que te quede claro, MALFOY no DRACO, se un demente al que le gusta andra por ahí amenazando a la gente y tirándola de sus escobas si no hacen su santa voluntada. –Cómo quieras, puedes engañarte a ti misma, pero no a mí, fue por tu culpa y punto. _

La castaña agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro espantando los peligrosos pensamiento de su otra yo, ésa que parecía seguir colada por cierto rubio matón. Con lentitud y cautela se deslizaba por el frío piso de la enfermería, si Peter estaba ahí descansando no quería ser ella quien lo despertara. Ella sólo quería comprobar que estaba bien, que viviría y que-admitámoslo-no cargaría en su conciencia daños permanentes.

Tres camas más allá, un biombo protegía la intimidad de su enfermo. A contraluz, claramente se podía divisar la figura de alguien tendido sobre el colchón y un par de botellas sobre la mesa de al lado.

Hermione tomó y soltó aliento un par de veces, dándose valor antes de mover la cortina y descubrir al ocupante de aquella cama.

..

* * *

..

Ella sabía que era bella. Desde que era una niña lo viene escuchando. A donde quiera que fuera, lugar que pisara, las miradas de todos se dirigían sin remedio hasta su persona, admirando su hermosura y preguntándose cómo tal grado de perfección podía concentrarse en un solo cuerpo.

Y Pansy no podía dejar de llenarse de orgullo. Su vanidad innata la orillaba a caminar con soltura y elegancia allá donde fuera, dejándose apreciar por todos como la perfecta escultura que nunca podrían tocar. Sus ojos azules brillaban, sus labios, delgados y rojos, se curveaban en una delicada sonrisa, su aristocrática nariz se alzaba altiva y su cabello se mecía al compás de sus caderas en una danza hipnótica que arrancaba suspiros.

Para muchos, para aquellos que no la conocen, ella es la clásica niña rica, caprichosa, vanidosa, arrogante y egoísta que se cree dueña del mundo, y ciertamente lo es. Es rica, es caprichosa, es vanidosa, es arrogante, es egoísta y el mundo es suyo, pero también es delicada, es frágil….su corazón se rompe con facilidad, las cicatrices en su alma no han sanado del todo y su ser se ve atormentado por recuerdos de un pasado que no logra olvidar. Por sueños de una vida futura llena de sufrimiento y muerte, donde aquellos que más adora le son arrebatado de las manos. Demasiado daño a un alma cuyo pegamento aún deja ver las grietas del dolor.

Para muchos ella no siente más que amor propio, y es verdad, se quiere como sabe que nunca los demás llegaran a quererla, pero también ama, ama con tal intensidad que le da miedo hacerlo, ama…quiere a tal grado que ella bien podría dar su propia vida por dicho sentimiento. No son actos nobles y momentos de gloria lo que se esperan de ella, no se confundan, recordemos que es egoísta, que es una serpiente…pero sabe que llegado el momento, cuando toda posibilidad se agote y la vida de quienes quiere esté en sus manos, lo haría sin dudar, pero nada de aquella fanfarronería Gryffindoresca que rodea a los leones, nada de sacrificios honorables y llantos inútiles, lo haría y ya, sin esperar que los demás lloraran sobre su cuerpo sin vida y agradezcan la grandeza de sus actos.

Dicen también que como Slytherin que dignamente es, ella no confía en nadie. Y en cierto punto no se equivocan. Desde pequeña le mostraron que confiar ciegamente en algo, o peor aún, en alguien, no la lleva a nada bueno. Para claro ejemplo un botón, sus propios padres. Como sucede en la gran mayoría de los matrimonios entre Sangre Puras, el de ellos dos fue arreglado. Un gran beneficio a ambas familias les esperaba con aquella unión, anudando el hecho de que el apellido y la pureza del la sangre prevalecería. Y como también sucede muchas veces en aquellos matrimonios, sus padres no se amaban y no se amaron, por lo menos su madre no lo hizo. Su padre confió en que con el tiempo ella lo llegaría a querer y ella confió en que aquel a quien realmente amaba llegaría para sacarla del infierno que era su matrimonio. Así fue que durante los dieciséis años que duró el matrimonio, ambos se condenaron a una vida de sufrimiento, su madre amando a otro hombre y su padre amándola a ella sin ser correspondido.

Es por eso que ella mejor desconfía, no es que se la pasé como una maniaca encerrada creyendo que la señora que vende dulces en el Expreso de Hogwarts la vaya a atacar, o la temible señora Norris, no de todos ó de todo, pero sí de la mayoría de las veces y de la mayoría de las personas, ella simplemente vive como diría el falso Ojo Loco Moddy "Alerta Permanente" –sólo le ruega a Merlín no terminar con él, se vería terrible esa inmenso ojo que el pobre hombre se cargaba-y lista para responder a cualquier ataque.

Claro está que su lista de sujetos poco confiables no incluye ni a Theo ni a Draco y durante el tiempo que vivió, a su padre. Pero hubo una persona que poco a poco se fue colando en su desconfiado corazón, una persona que le robaba el aliento con cada beso, que la hacía estremecer con cada caricia, una persona en la que ella se permitió confiar y que por segunda vez la hiere con sus actos.

Su mamá le dijo una vez que su belleza haría que los hombres hicieran cosas estúpidas por ella, que por uno solo beso de sus labios serían capaces de condenar su alma…bueno no le dijo esto último, esto ella se lo agregó, pero la esencia era la misma.

Y aquí teníamos a aquel mismo hombre en el que confíó dos veces haciendo todas esas estupideces de las que habló su madre para que confiara en él una tercera y ultima vez.

La belleza de la escena le robó el aliento a Pansy al tiempo que una enorme sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. El corazón latía a tal grado que ella temía que de pronto se le saliera del pecho, y la sensación que hacía vibrar su cuerpo era tan mágica y arrebatadora que temía despertar en cualquier momento.

Con lentitud aspiró el delicioso aroma que inundaba su habitación, llenándose de él hasta la última vibra de sus ser.

Era hermoso.

Miles y miles de flores blancas tapizaban su habitación, enredaderas de jazmines se aferraban a los postes de su cama, de las paredes brotaban hermosas rosas blancas y del techo colgaban miles de diminutas flores lilas, amarillas y azules que dejaban caer sobre ella su embriagante aroma.

Aquello era intoxicante…Pansy no pudo evitar comenzar a bailar delicadamente, con los brazos extendidos y el rostro al cielo…. Una y otra vez tu cuerpo giró con gracia y su risa suave llenó la instancia…fue cuando abrió los ojos otra vez que descubrió aquella rosa, de un color tan distinto a las demás, pero no por ello menos hermosa, al contrario, Pansy creía que eso la hacía mas bella aún, porque le recordaba a él, porque su color rojo le recordaba a sus cabellos, a su corazón poderoso latiendo dentro de su pecho, al sabor de sus labios.

Con delicadeza, Pansy la tomó entre sus manos y llevándola contra su pecho.

—Ronald—, susurró.

—Pansy, ¿estás ahí?—, la pelinegra dio un brinco —ábreme, quiero entrar.

—Demonios, demonios, demonios…—murmuraba para sí mientras pensaba cómo hacerle para que el chico se fuera, —yo…este…no me siento bien Theo, quiero descansar.

—¿Cómo?, ¿qué tienes?, ¿qué te duele? Ábreme quiero verte—. Pansy no puedo evitar que su corazón se encogiera ante la preocupación de mostraban las palabras de su amigo—. Si no lo haces voy a entrar—. El chico recién llegaba de su entrenamiento de Quidditch, aún vestía su uniforme y las puntas de su cabello se encontraban ligeramente mojadas por el sudor.

—¡No!

—¿Qué?

—Es decir no, no puedes, no estoy presentable—. Pansy se movía frenética por todo el lugar mientras agitaba la varita una y otra vez en un vano intento por esconder las flores. Pero lo que la pelinegra no sabía es que toda magia realizada por un elfo domestico sólo podía ser deshecha por elfos, y en esta ocasión Dobby hizo un excelente trabajo.

—Ay vamos, como si no te hubiese visto en calzones antes bella.

—Sí...pe…pero ahorita estoy desnuda, y nunca me has visto desnuda—, dándose cuenta que ningún hechizo que ella conocía hacía desaparecer por completo las flores, a Pansy no le quedó mas que lanzarles un hechizo mimetizador y otro que escondiera el aroma.

—Déjame ver si entendí, te sientes mal y tú quieres descansar y por lo tanto no quieres que entre, ¿y desde cuándo a alguien que se siente mal le da por andar desnuda en invierno a las dos de la tarde?—. Fue entonces que Theo entendió, ella no se sentía mal, ella no quería descansar, y ella mucho menos estaba denuda, ella le estaba ocultando algo. Sintiendo la furia y los celos de tan sólo pensar que otro hombre estuviere ahí dentro con ella, Theo comenzó a aporrear la puerta duramente. —Ábreme de una maldita vez Pansy o si no quieres que tumbe la puerta.

—No, no puedes. No tienes derecho, respeta mi privacidad. Así que vete Theo.

—Uno…—comenzó a contar amenazadoramente—…dos…si no abres la puerta te juro que…tre…

La puerta se abrió y Theo entró hecho una tromba al lugar. Su mirada dura y penetrante recorrió cada rincón, no dejó ni un lugar sin que éste pasara bajo su escrutinio, a los poco minutos se dio cuenta que Pansy estaba sola.

Cuando se giró a encararla, sus ojos se abrieron descomunalmente al darse cuenta de lo que vestía, o más bien, de lo que no vestía Pansy. Una bata de seda azul, larga hasta los tobillos cubría su cuerpo, evidenciando las cuervas de la chica, el inicio de sus senos se dejaba ver en aquel escote en V y por su manera de pararse, apoyando en peso en una sola pierna, una gran abertura dejaba ver lo largo y perfecto de su muslo.

Bien, ya chica no le había mentido, sí estaba desnuda.

—¿Ya terminaste tu maldito papel de auror en ciernes, o quieres revisar también debajo de la cama?

Theo no pudo sentirse más avergonzado que nunca, lo que no hacía con nadie lo hizo con ella, bajó la mirada al no poder soportar los ojos llenos de coraje de Pansy.

—Yo Bella, lo siento mucho. Me asusté, primero me dices que te sientes mal y creí que era otra de tus pesadillas…pero luego me di cuenta que me estaba ocultando algo y pensé que…

—Que estaba con alguien—, a completó Pansy mientras se cerraba mejor la bata. La verdad fue que resultó una tarea monumental tener que mimetizar las flores, esconder la rosa roja, desnudarse y ponerse la bata, todo, en menos de dos minutos.

Theo la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Sí.

Pansy bufó frustrada mientras enterraba los dedos en su cabello. — ¿Y cuál es el maldito problema con eso Theo?, ¿eh?, dime. Ya tengo 17 años, no soy ninguna niña tonta, sé lo que hago y con quién lo hago, ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto trabajo entender que algún día voy a encontrar a alguien y…

—¡Porque no quiero perderte, maldición!—Theo fue a dejase caer sobre la orilla de la cama. Acomodó los codos sobre sus rodillas y ladeó el rostro perdiendo su mirada en las oscuras aguas del lago que se dejaban ver a través de la ventana. —No quiero perderte—repitió poco después ya mirando fijamente a la chica.

Pansy se estremeció ante el poder de aquellos ojos. —No me perderás—, se sentó junto al chico enredando sus manos con las de él—, siempre estaré ahí para ti, ¿lo recuerdas?—Pansy buscó su mirada, — ¿recuerdas nuestra promesa, la que hicimos Draco, tú y yo? Siempre jodiendo…

—…hasta la muerte—, terminó Theo con una ligera sonrisa—Lo siento.

Pansy se encogió hombros.

— ¿Todavía te sientes mal?

—Me duele solo un poco la cabeza—, mintió—pero nada que un buen sueño no quite.

—En ese caso—Theo se puso en pie—te dejaré a descansar—dijo tomándola de la mejilla. Pansy asintió. —Vendré a buscarte para la cena, ¿de acuerdo?

—Perfecto.

Entonces la mirada de Theo cambió. Conocía a Pansy mejor que nadie y sabía que la chica nunca aceptaba algo con tanta facilidad, ella siempre quería imponer sus condiciones. Había algo raro en ese "perfecto" y en aquella sonrisa calida e indulgente que ella le brindaba.

Pansy supo que todo se había ido a la mierda cuando las facciones de Theo se tensaron y lo vio sacar la varita.

—_Infite Incantatem—_. Y cientos, miles de flores le mostraron a Theo su hermosura, y las rosas en las paredes se abrían perfectas y los jazmines inundaron el cuarto con su aroma… —¿Quién?—fue todo lo que dijo con aquella voz gruesa y potente.

Pansy se alzó en toda su estatura—No lo sé.

—Sí lo sabes—, la tomó por los hombros— ¿Fue Weasley, cierto?

Las facciones de Pansy reaccionaron por un momento y su corazón en su pecho se detuvo. Fue sólo un efímero instante, una fracción de segundo, pero Theo lo notó. —¿Weasley? Por favor Theo, ese bruto no puede tener tanto ingenio para algo como esto.

—No intentes siquiera negarlo. Te he visto, he visto cómo te mira…—soltó a Pansy para girarse y comenzar a mecerse desesperadamente los cabellos— ¡Maldita sea si he visto cómo lo miras!

Pansy apretó la quijada pero en ningún momento bajó la mirada—No sé que…

— Yo sí lo sé y no me gusta, no me gusta el modo en que te ve, el modo en que tú lo haces. No me gusta que intentes ocultar que suspiras con su presencia, no me gusta ver cómo te contienes para no ir hasta él y…

—¡A ti jamás te gusta nada, nada de lo que hago está bien para ti! Toda mi vida he tenido que soportar tus sermones. He tenido que aguantar que tú y Draco estén siempre sobre mí cuidando con quién salgo y con quién no, como si yo fuese una chica estúpida que no sabe cuidarse. Qué más da si fue Weasley o cualquier otro. Es MI decisión no tuya. Puedo meterme con quien se me dé la gana.

—No—, sorpresivamente Theo tomó por la cintura a Pansy pegándola a su cuerpo, logrando que la pelinegra soltara un grito—…no puedes.

El cuerpo de Pansy estaba por completo pegado al suyo. Podía sentir a la perfección la forma de sus curvas y su delicioso aroma se colaba hondo en su interior…su calor de mujer envolviéndolo, despertando emociones olvidadas. Sin poder contenerse fue acercando poco a poco sus labios a los de ella. La boca de Pansy era roja y fina, una clara invitación que él no tenía fuerzas para rechazar. Pero no estaba bien, era Pansy, su hermana, su Bella Pansy. Aquello era un gran error, él no quería otra cosa más que besarla, saber por fin a qué sabían sus labios, sólo una vez…él no quería que ella lo amara de ninguna otra forma que no fuera como hermano porque él también la quería de esa manera…sin embargo contra todo su juicio, contra los sentimientos puros y fraternales que tenía hacía ella, realmente deseaba besarla.

La distancia entre sus bocas se fue acortando poco a poco, los ojos de Pansy se abrieron de par en par y su respiración se cortó.

—Theo, ¿qué…

—Sólo una vez, tan sólo una vez—, susurró lento y grave. Miró a Pansy fijamente a los ojos.

—Esto es un error.

—Lo sé, pero…—los labios de Theo rozaron casi imperceptiblemente los de ella.

—No lo hagas, sé que si lo hacemos nos arrepentiremos después.

Theo no la escuchó, estaba hipnotizado por los labios rojos de la chica. Sabía que Pansy tenía razón, que si probaba sus labios después se odiaría por eso…pero es que eran tan…

—No.

La voz firme de Pansy lo sacó de su ensoñación. Theo agitó la cabeza a un lado a otro como intentando acomodar las ideas.

—Lo lamento Pans, no sé qué me pasó—. Theo no sabía ni donde meter la cabeza. Realmente no sabía que mierda le había ocurrido para querer hacer algo como lo estuvo a punto de ocurrir. ¡Besar a Pansy, Merlín! Ella era como su hermana, estuvo a punto de besar a su hermana.

Pansy vio la desesperación y la vergüenza en los ojo azules del castaño. Aquella etapa entre los dos había terminado, atrás quedó en Theo enamoradizo que ella nunca supo querer mas que del modo que lo hacía ahora, como su hermano. Y muy cerca estuvieron de sobrepasar aquella barrera que inconcientemente habían establecido. Ella no quería ni imaginar lo que habría ocurrido si realmente se hubiesen besado. Estaba segura que su amistad con Theo se habría ido al carajo.

Pansy lo abrazó por la espalda, acomodando su mejilla contra su cuerpo, apenas rodeando el ancho tórax del castaño con sus manos.

—Prométeme que nunca dejarás de ser mi hermano Theo.

—Nunca Bella, nunca, te lo prometo.

..

* * *

..

—¡Tú!—, la voz terriblemente chillona a causa de la impresión de Hermione de dejó escuchar por toda la enfermería.

—Cállate, ¿quieres, Granger? Mira que me siento mal y tus alaridos no me hacen ningún bien.

Ahí tendido en aquella cama, con la cabeza vendada, una que otra cortada en el rostro, un parche al nivel del hombro y el brazo enyesado, no estaba Peter Cold, no, qué va, ahí estaba el rubio mas odioso de todo el colegio.

—¿Qué carajos haces aquí Malfoy?

—Estoy en una cita romántica con Madame Pomfrey—Hermione rodó los ojos. —Estamos de muy pocas luces hoy leona. ¿Qué más puedo estar haciendo aquí si no es para que atiendan mis heridas?—levantó ligeramente el brazo lastimado y señaló el hombro parchado.

—Pero yo creí…cuando las escuché diciendo que se había caído de las escoba y con múltiples hueso rotos yo pensé que era…

—Pensaste que era Cold y viniste a ver cómo estaba tu amiguito, y claro está, a calmar el cargo de conciencia que seguramente te pesa.

—Eso no es…

—No lo niegues, te conozco—, Draco se enderezó en la cama sentándose del todo con la espada contra el respaldo. Hermione se mordió el labio mientras volteaba la vista a otro lado. El fuerte abdomen de Draco y sus perfectos pectorales eran una peligrosa invitación a perderse en ellos. Draco notó su incomodidad y sonrió perverso. — ¿algo que te guste, Granger?

—La verdad es que no—la castaña se cruzó de brazos mirando a cualquier lado meno al tórax del chico.

—Vamos Granger, ¿dónde quedó a confianza que nos teníamos?

—Tú lo has dicho, _teníamos_, tiempo pasado, se fue, se acabo, finite, fin.

—Vale me ha quedado claro—, Draco echo la cabeza hacía atrás mientras que con el brazo derecho se acomodaba el yeso del izquierdo. El rubio hizo una mueca de dolor.

Y a pesar de que Hermione mentalmente se estaba ordenando salir de ahí, ver al rubio tan mal herido removió las fibras más sensibles de su corazón.

—¿Qué te sucedió?—preguntó mientras se sentaba con cuidado en el cama.

Draco abrió de golpe los ojos que había mantenido cerrados, los clavó en Hermione logrando con esto mandar estremecimientos prohibidos al cuerpo de la castaña. —Resulta que al final el que tiró de la escoba a alguien fue otro.

Hermione se llevó las manos a los labios—¿Peter?—, preguntó sorprendida.

—Tu maldito amigo Peter—escupió Draco—Ese mal parido me tiró de la escoba cuando estaba a punto de atrapar la Snicht.

—No puede ser, él no…

—Él sí Granger.

Los dos se internaron en un profundo silencio. De vez en cuando la mirada de Hermione recorría las heridas de Draco y otras se posaban en sus ojos grises, mientras que la de Draco viajaba por el contorno de su rostro, por su delgado y fino cuello, por los rizos de sus largos cabellos.

—¿Si desde un principio hubiese sabido que era yo y no Cold quien estaba en la enfermería, no habrías vendido, verdad Granger?

Hermione pudo haber contestado mil cosas, o pudo no haber dicho nada, pudo haberse hecho la desentendida y cambiar el tema de conversación, pudo simplemente haber salido de ahí y bien pudo haberle mentido, pero no hizo ninguna de esas cosas, ella dijo la verdad.

—No. Si hubiese sabido que eras tú igual habría venido, tal vez no inmediatamente, o tal vez sí, lo más seguro es que lo hubiera hecho por la noche, cuando estuviera segura que tú estuvieras dormido. O puede que primero hubiese mandado a algún chiquillo de primero a revisar el terreno.

—Vaya, vaya, la perfecta prefecta Hermione Granger utilizando a los menores para sus malvados propósitos personales, ¿Qué diría nuestra querida subdirectora si lo supiera?

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse a carcajada abierta. Draco la observó fascinado. Cuando ella terminó, en las boca dos una sincera sonrisa de pintaba.

—Extrañaba hacerte reír.

Y como si le hubiesen lanzado un hechizo, la expresión de Hermione cambió.

—Basta, no hagas esto, no más Malfoy.

—¿Qué?

—Esto, actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, como si tú y yo no nos hubiésemos gritado cosas terribles, como si nos hubiésemos lastimado. Lo hiciste, y no tienes ni una idea de cuánto, sé que fui muy tonta e ingenua al creer que lo que sea que había entre nosotros valía la pena, que podríamos llegar a algo, pero me equivoqué, me equivoque contigo, creí que podías ser diferente—, Hermione se puso en pie—. Si quieres saberlo aún no te he olvidado, puedo mentirme una y otra vez, al momento de levantarme, cuando te veo por los pasillos, cuando compartimos clase, pero cada vez que me veo al espejo veo a una enorme farsa—, los ojos de Hermione comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas que se obligaba a no derramar—, pero el que no lo haya hecho aún no quiere decir que lo no haré. Tú volverás a ser sólo Malfoy y yo Granger, cómo siempre debió de haber sido.

Al ver que Hermione estaba por alejarse, Draco se levantó presuroso logrando atraparla por la muñeca para pegarla a él.

—Si eso es lo que deseas, hazlo, inténtalo si quieres, pero no permitiré que suceda. No dejaré que te alejes de mí. No permitiré que seas tú quien terminé con esto.

—Ese es tu error, siempre ha sido tu error, creer que somos pertenencias, que estamos por ti y para ti. Pero te equivocas. La única dueña de mi vida soy yo, no un niño mimando como tú.

—Di lo que quieras, pero sé que nadie te besará como yo.

Furiosamente los labios de Draco se estrellaron contra los de la chica. Dos fuerzas luchaban a muerte por imponer su voluntad y ninguna se dejaría dominar por la otra. El rubio la sujetó duramente por la nuca, impidiendo de ella se alejara, su boca demandante se movía ruda sobre la de la chica, obligándola a abrirse para él. Los dientes se mordían los labios, los jadeos se dejaban escuchar…de un momento a otro ya nada fue suficiente, el rubio lentamente se dejó caer sobre la cama llevándose a la chica consigo.

Las manos de Hermione se aferraban a la piel del Slytherin, sin contemplación enterraba las uñas en él dejándolo marcado, Draco gemía mezcla de dolor y placer, mientras tanto la mano de Draco se aventuró a soltarla de la nuca para viajar por senderos que él anhelaba, sus dedos delinearon el contorno de sus senos, se aferraron a su estrecha cintura, para después comenzar a colarse por debajo de la blusa. Draco la acarició fervientemente, dibujó figuras sin sentido en su piel caliente, lamió el seductor cuello de la chica y cuando succionó el inició de sus pecho dejando una marca, Hermione se arqueó jadeante.

A los poco minutos sus cuerpos rodaron, ahora fue Hermione, quien apresada bajo el caliente cuerpo de Draco, se dedicó a regar besos por el duro torso del chico, mordió con saña su antebrazo y trazó caminos de saliva.

A Draco poco le importaba que estuvieran en una enfermería, que Madame Pomfrey o algún otro pudiesen llevar en cualquier momento, él sólo quería sentir a Hermione debajo suyo, sólo quería sentir su cuerpo desnudo rozándole la piel, su hombría enterrándose en su centro. Atrevido llevó sin ceremonias una mano hasta la entrepierna de la chica, enterrándola eróticamente en su centro, con deleite descubrió que ella ya estaba mojada y lista para él.

— ¿Por qué haces esto Draco?—, su voz sonó entrecortada y agitada. Hermione apenas y podía soltar otra cosa que no fueran gemidos— ¿Por qué sigues, atormentándome…aaah?, ¿por qué no me dejas olvidar…te?

— Porque eres mía Hermione, y siempre lo serás…hasta el momento en que yo quiera.

Las palabras revolotearon en el subconsciente de la castaña haciéndola volver a la realidad.

En menos de un segundo la varita de Hermione se estaba clavando en el cuello de Draco. La furia e indignación brillaban en los ojos de la chica y un poder extraño parecía hacer su cuerpo vibrar.

—Quítate—, le ordenó.

Draco estaba congelado de la impresión.

—Te dije que te quites Malfoy, no me hagas volver a repetirlo.

Esta vez el rubio pareció reaccionar, lentamente se hizo a un lado, dejándole vía libre a la castaña para que bajara de la cama. Cuando lo hizo, Draco vio como ella se acomodaba la ropa, peinaba sus cabellos y abrochaba los dos primeros botones de la blusa que él había abierto.

Después caminó hasta él, lo miró duramente por un rato para luego abofetearlo duramente. Dio media vuelta y salió del lugar.

Puede que esta vez aquella cachetada haya sido preferible a una patada en las bolas, pude que no haya dolido tanto como si lo hubiese hecho, pero aquel enorme bulto entre las piernas que clamaba por atención sí que dolía.

Draco se echó sobre la cama notando como lo dolores que lo atacaban hacía menos de una hora volvían con mayor intensidad, eso, y la mordida de Hermione en el antebrazo y sus aruñazos en el cuello.

Esta vez una sola dosis de poción analgésica no bastaría.

..

* * *

..

**N/a:**

Al comenzar un año nuevo, son cosas comunes lo que sueles pedirle. Amor, salud, dinero, felicidad…que te vaya bien el la escuela o que encuentres trabajo, cosas banales, cosas sencillas para el hombre, pero que sin embargo nos cuesta trabajo realizarlas.

Hay algunos pocos afortunados que obtienen aquello que tanto desearon, ellos quieren creer que se logró porque hicieron muy bien sus peticiones a la hora de las doce campanadas, en lugar de pensar que lo obtuvieron por sus propios logros, por su esfuerzo, como sea, al final tienen aquello que los hace feliz y nada más interesa.

Pero hay otros cuyas peticiones no se cumplen, no del todo, quizá pidieron demasiado, quizá le exigieron mucho al año nuevo, vamos que somos seis mil millones de personas en la tierra, no nos puede hacer caso a todos. Entonces, cuando esto sucede, cuando no obtienes aquello que con tanto fervor anhelaste, te conformas con lo que te dé la vida día con día. Aprendes a disfrutar las risas absurdas y sin sentido con tus amigos, ésas que te dejan con un tremendo dolor de estómago, aprendes a valorar cada momento con tu familia, el abrazo del ser que más amas se vuelve un tesoro y un solo beso obtiene un valor incalculable.

Vas viviendo cada día, esperando que quizá mañana uno de tus doce deseos se haga realidad, que el chico que quieres te haga caso, que salgas bien en los exámenes o que aquella persona a la que tienes años sin ver vuelva a tu lado…y piensas que si ocurre te hará muy feliz, pero que si no ocurre no importa, lo que venga es bueno, al fin y al cabo estás vivo y ya vendrá otro año al cual pedírselo.

Pero apuesto, con todo mi corazón, que nunca le pediste que te arrebatara a un amigo, jamás creíste que un día, mientras esperabas a que comenzara la próxima clase con un café en la mano, alguien te llamara y te dijera que él ya no está. Y tú incrédula, te repites una y otra vez que es una mentira…que cuando llegues a la universidad él estará ahí y te dirá: "Ja te la creíste"…pero eso nunca sucede, en cambio lo primero que vez es a una de tus mejores amigas envuelta en llanto, en cambio la tienes a ella abrazada a tu cuerpo mientras lagrimas incontrolables corren por sus ojos. La opresión en tu corazón es tan grande que te es imposible llorar con ella, a pesar que las ganas de hacerlo te queman por dentro.

Apuesto que jamás le pediste al año nuevo enterrar a un ser como él, apuesto que lo ultimo que pensaste fue verlo en aquel ataúd, vestido implacablemente de blanco, como el gran doctor que un día iba a ser. Y es entonces ahí, cuando lo tienes ante ti, que la verdad te golpea, te pega tan duro que si no te sostienes de alguien puedes caer, y entierras el rostro en aquel pecho que te abraza y te repites una y otra vez que él no se merece que lo recordemos así, que ese que está en aquella caja no es tu amigo, porque su verdadera esencia es eterna, porque él vive en cada uno de nosotros, porque a alguien como él nunca se le podrá olvidar.

Y no tienes ni idea de cuándo tiempo ha pasado, sólo sabes que tus ojos se han secado, que has mojado la camisa de aquel que te dio su apoyo, que es de noche y que aquel hoyo en el pecho no se ha hecho mas pequeño.

Y hoy después de algún tiempo, cierras los ojos y recuerdas su risa chistosa, sus manías, sus chistes obscenos que te hacían llorar de la risa, su arrogancia a la hora de las calificaciones y su carisma entrañable.

Y cuando crees que el dolor ha disminuido lo suficiente, llega otro igual de fuerte pero distinto. La familia unida y sincera que creías tener te das cuenta que lo no es. Que alguien en quién confiabas ciegamente llevaba tanto tiempo engañándote, que simplemente te preguntas ¿Cómo pudo soportarlo?, ¿cómo pudo hacerlo cuando la confianza siempre estuvo ante todo?

Diablos, sí que te puedes topar de frente, duro y directo con la realidad y cómo duele. Vaya que lo hace.

Hoy no les escribo todo esto para justificar mi larga ausencia del FF ante ustedes, lo hago porque lo necesito, porque todos y cada uno se han vuelto parte de mi con el solo hecho de leerme, con el sólo hecho de estar aquí, en anónimo o no, sé que están ahí y se los agradezco. Sé que no soy la primera y desgraciadamente sé que no seré la última, no saben cómo que gustaría serlo, que ninguno de ustedes tenga que pasar por esto. No es justo que la vida de los hombres se nos sea arrebatada como con él, como con muchos, no es justo que tengas que pasar por tales decepciones.

La vida nos puede pegar de muchas maneras, demasiadas, a veces desgraciadamente lo hace una tras otra. Y llega un punto en el que piensas que ya no puedes continuar, en el que realmente deseas acostarte y dormir, dormir por mucho tiempo hasta que todo lo malo que te rodea desaparezca, no saben en estos últimos meses cómo he tenido ganas de que eso suceda. Darme cuenta que todo es una pesadilla…que él sigue ahí…que mi familia no se está quebrando.

El hacerte la fuerte cansa demasiado.

Pero si no lo haces tú, ¿quién? La gente dice, "Hazlo por los que amas", en cambio yo digo "Hazlo por ti, para los que amas". Aún tengo muchas cosas hermosas en la vida, aún tenemos muchas cosas por las que realmente valen la pena vivir. Todo sigue, es un camino circular inmenso en cuyos múltiples baches y piedras vamos a tropezar pero que siempre lograremos levantarnos…al menos eso quiero creer.

Y si han llegado a leerle hasta este punto, no tienen si siquiera un minúscula idea de cuánto mi corazón se los agrádese. Cada _review_, cada _alert_, cada _favorite story_ suya me alegró el día cuando no había nada más que lo hiciera. Gracias a los anónimos y a los que no, gracias a los que les gusta la historia, y a los que no…gracias, gracias…

Y puede que este cap de La Dama no haya sido lo que por tanto tiempo han esperado, puede que los haya decepcionado enormemente, si es así, me disculpo y prometo que haré todo lo posible porque el siguiente pueda compensar lo que este no logró. El chapter 16 ya está empezado, espero poder entregárselos para antes del 24 de diciembre.

Un abrazo enorme a todas y todos los que me leen, son excelentes.

Gracias a: **Mina-MiLibro, luna-maga, myriammar, Allison Marie Malfoy-Black, barbiiie, vadeti, Gabrielle Felton, Herms-G59, jos Black, ILDM, InuuCullen, Arely Uchiha, ayb27, bans, Sabaana, MAYRYLIN, l0v3nist, Ellie Cullen, betzacosta, herms1986, manchanita, weloveblackboys, Cazweet, warelestrange, the king malfoy, , Claudia Flores, DanGrint, Rose Weasley de Malfoy, La ChancludaM, nessa-uchiha, Scarlett Soars, Lagrima de Luna, Loonydraconian, LucyCullen14, talerop, lilianaam, Sakura Tachi, Chiharu-san Leng Mihara. **

**..**

**Muchas gracias a todas, un beso enorme.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Gely : )**


	16. Mariposas en el Cielo

La Dama del Invierno.

**..**

**Capitulo: XVI: Mariposas en el Cielo. **

**..**

**Nota: **Este Cap va dedicado a todas (os) los que me leen, sobre todo a todas las chicas que con sus reviews en el chapter pasado me mostraron su apoyo. Mil GRACIAS.

**Nota 2: **Este capítulo tiene soundtrack, cuando vean** a1, **si lo desean pueden poder** Heaven **de** Bryan Adams. **Acáel** link: www . youtube . com / watch?v = 3eT464L1YRA**

**..**

**

* * *

**

**..**

Cuando ella le dijo que era un niño mimado hacía un par de días, era verdad. Draco siempre había tenido todo lo que quería cuando lo quería. Nunca, en ningún sólo instante de su existencia, él necesitó pelear por algo. Sus padres le daban cuanto deseaba con tan sólo pedirlo. Él nunca supo lo que era sufrir una penuria, el nunca experimentó esa impotencia que a la mayoría de las personas embarga cuando el dinero es insuficiente para comprar lo que se quiere, él nunca usó nada de segunda mano y jamás de los jamases se puso algo de baja calidad. Lujos al por mayor, las mejores ropas, los mejores manjares en su mesa, la cama más cómoda, las sabanas más suaves.

Lo mejor para el mejor, dijo su mamá una vez.

Él no necesitaba nada porque todo lo tenía, así que jamás experimentó eso que los demás llaman _necesidad de algo_.

Algo parecido sucedía con los sentimientos. El único verdadero amor que él había vivido era el de sus padres por él, el único amor real que había conocido era el que brillaba en los ojos de su padre cuando su esposa Narcisa bajaba por las mañanas a desayunar. Él no era tonto, sabía distinguir entre el cariño y la conveniencia. De lo primero poco en sus años de vida, de lo segundo mucho, demasiado si le preguntan. Draco sabía que los lameculos están llenos de interés y que quienes te dicen tus verdades y te mientan la madre, ó es porque te aprecian, ó te odian…dos sentimientos verdaderos, nada de falsedad en ellos.

Amor…

Curiosa palabra diría él. El hombre no nace sabiendo cómo amar y sería genial si existiese un manual mágico que te orientara en esos menesteres, pero no, no hay nada. Era una verdadera lástima, te evitarías muchas meteduras de pata. Y para un hombre como él, donde el amor era total y completamente desconocido cuando se vive en carne propia, era peor.

Y es que a ciencia cierta, Draco no sabía cómo amar. Amar a su mamá, sí, amar a su padre, sí, querer a la loca de Pansy, también, apreciar al celoso de Theo, mmm, tambien…pero amar, amar de verdad, no con ese amor fraternal, no como se le quiere a un hermano, no, no sabe.

Por primera vez en su vida, Draco estaba experimentando sensaciones y emociones para las que nunca lo prepararon, de las que Lucius nunca le habló en esas típicas charlas entre padre e hijo, y el sentirse así, tan descontrolado, como una maldita balsa que no hace nada, que no puede hacer nada más que dejarse llevar por mareas y mareas de sentimientos lo está desquiciando.

Tal vez, lo que realmente le molesta es que también por primera vez, él se está arriesgando a sentir, a querer, a lanzarse de cabeza a un pozo en donde no sabe qué le espera al final-a Merlín le ruega que no sean un montón de rocas afiladas-. Antes, ninguna de las chicas que desfilaron por su vida, más concretamente por su cama, habían tenido un verdadero significado, no existió ninguna sola que representara algo más que lujuria, que puro deseo hormonal.

Y de repente, sin avisar, sin darle tiempo a que se prepara psicológicamente, llegaba Hermione a revolucionarle el sistema. ¿Le gustó la idea? No, ¿se dejó llevar por su instinto? Sí, ¿acabó como él deseaba? No.

Quizá el error haya sido precisamente ése, el instinto. Los Malfoy´s son ampliamente conocidos por su frialdad, por su perfecta analítica. Son reptiles de sangre fría que calculan cada uno de sus movimientos, que sopesan todas sus opciones. Sobra decir que con Hermione todo esto se fue al carajo.

La chica vino a enseñarle otros modos de ver la vida, le restregó en la cara lo que significa sentir, sentir de verdad y dejarse llevar por dicho sentimiento. Con ella era el verdadero Draco el que hablaba, era el verdadero Draco el que besaba, tocaba…era un Draco real y sin máscaras que se dedicaba a ser él, a ser el hombre que era con ella. Ante sus ojos él no era un Malfoy, era Draco, no era un heredero, era un chico, no era el hijo del Mortífago, era un ser libre. Y a él le gustaba cómo se sentía ser todo eso y a la vez no ser nada, porque no era nada de lo que los demás esperaban de él, no era lo que la sociedad Sangre Pura le exigía.

Vivo.

Con ella estaba vivo, con ella vivía. Porque las mañanas no eran el simple paso del la noche al día, porque el viento no sólo era esa fuerza que mueve las nubes, las horas no eran sólo 60 minutos, era un momento que se vivía, era una caricia, era el tiempo de sentir.

Él no podría decir si eso es amor, puede que sí, no lo sabe, no tiene nada más con qué compararlo. Pero ¡Diablos, se sentía tan condenadamente bien que no podía ser otra cosa!

Pero como dije en un principio, él es un ser que no sabe cómo hacerlo y por lo tanto comete error tras error. Y como también mencioné, Draco jamás había tenido que luchar por algo, pelear por aquello que anhelaba. Él, que no conocía la palabra necesidad, se estaba enfrentando a la más grande de todas, ésa con nombre y apellido.

Hermione Granger.

Sentado desde su mesa en el Gran Comedor, él no podía evitar que su mirada viajara hasta ella, realmente no le interesaba si alguien lo notaba, total, pareciera que en estos días a los Slytherin comenzaba a valerles madre su reputación, sino que le preguntaran a Pansy, media casa vio la manera en que ella y el zanahorio se miraban el otro día, sólo que no lo comentaban, Theo había callado con una tremenda velocidad a quienes se atrevieron.

—Ten—dijo Pansy tendiéndole una tostada untada con mermelada.

Draco la tomó distraídamente, se la llevó a la boca y comenzó a masticar, ciertamente podía estar comiendo cartón y él no habría notado la diferencia. Lo que sí notaba era que el cabello de Hermione estaba más largo y que brillaba más, que cuando sonreía solía arrugar curiosamente la nariz y que le encantaba el café muy cargado y con mucha azúcar. Que sus ojos en ocasiones destilaban cierto destello dorado y que sus dientes eran muy, muy blancos y parejos. Arrugó en entrecejo al recordar cómo eran los dientes de Hermione antes, sonrió al rememorar que eran largos como los de un conejo.

También notó que a ella le encantaba sonreír y que cuando lo hacía las personas a su alrededor se contagiaban con su risa, de dio cuenta que le gustaba recargar la cabeza contra Potter y que se tomaba de la mano constantemente con Weasley. Que no tenía ni un inconveniente en mostrarles su cariño, en darles un beso en el mejilla o acariciarles el rostro.

La tostada se deshizo entre los dedos de Draco.

Y es que se dio cuenta que él quería todo aquello para él, que no quería que le sonriera a nadie más que a él, que lo acariciara más que a él y que alegrara sus días con sus sonrisas.

—¿Draco?, ¿Draco?, ¿estás bien?

La voz de Pansy lo trajo a la realidad. —¿Sí?, ¿qué, qué sucede Pansy?

Ella alzó las cejas—Sucede que llevo casi veinte minutos hablándote y no me haces caso.

—Estaba pensando. ¿Qué querías?—, tomó un sorbo de jugo.

—Estaba hablando con Theo…

—A mi no me metas, es tu idea—, se defendió el castaño mientras engullía el cereal.

—Deja abajo—, le espetó Pansy dolida. —Cómo sea, esta pensado en que Theo y yo podríamos pasar estas fiestas en tu casa. Mi madre se va a ir de viaje y pues Theo sabes que vive solo. No es mala idea ¿no crees?—Pansy puso su cara de niña buena, la que por lo regular funcionada mas con Theo —Anda, sé que a mi madrina le hará bien. No se sentirá tan sola y podremos hacerle olvidar un poquito la ausencia de mi padrino.

—Está bien, tú ganas. Le mandaré una lechuza avisándole que llegamos pasado mañana.

La chico brincó en su asiento—Por eso te quiero.

Instintivamente tomó a Draco por las mejillas plantándole un beso justo en la comisura de los labios, el rubio no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada por su impulsividad. Pero cuando se separaron ni él ni ella contaban que dos pares de ojos pertenecientes a los leones estarían fijos en ellos, un azul y otro castaño.

Pansy se puso colorada y volteó el rostro hasta su desayuno, Draco alzó arrogante una ceja sosteniéndole la fiera mirada a la castaña.

..

* * *

..

Hermione mantuvo los ojos fijos en Draco por varios segundos más. Cuando reparó en lo que estaba haciendo la desvió rápidamente hasta Ginny sentada a su derecha.

—Ginny, ¿no ha respondido tu madre a la invitación que les hice?

La pelirroja tragó su desayuno. —No, todavía nada, creo que no debe tardar—chica puso cara de elocuencia—al fin y al cabo sólo nos queda ahora y mañana para salir de vacaciones.

—Sí, tienes razón. Pero sinceramente espero que lo haga ahora, para tener tiempo de confirmarle a mi abuela y que vaya preparando todo en la casa.

Ginny dio un pequeño brinco en tu asiento emocionada—¿Te imaginas? Esta sería la primera vez, desde las navidades con Charlie en Rumania, que los Weasley pasamos estas fiestas fuera de casa. Pero Hermione, ¿estás segura? Digo somos muchos Weasley.

Hermione se rió con ganas. —Claro que sí, para mi abuela y para mi sería un placer, además por espacio ni te apures.

—Hermione—le llamó Harry a izquierda.

— ¿Sí, Harry?

— ¿A ti te tocó hacer de pareja con Malfoy para entregar la poción que pidió Snape para ahora, verdad?

La chica se tensó al recordar todo lo que la dichosa poción provocó—Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?—, trató por todos los medios que su voz sonara lo más casual posible.

Harry se encogió de hombros—Sólo quería saber si el idiota ese se portó bien contigo, ó si te dejó a ti hacer todo el trabajo.

Los ojos de la castaña se desviaron una milésima de segundo hacia el rubio. No, la verdad es que Draco no se había portado bien con ella y lo que más rabia le daba es que ella pudo haber impedido que aquello pasara, si tan sólo hubiese sido más fuerte, más firme en su decisión.

_Menuda Gryffindor estoy hecha. _

—Bueno, estoy seguro que si no lo hizo, un buen golpe en las bolas sí que se llevó—. Ron cerró los ojos en cuento terminó de hablar, como si le doliera el haberlo dicho y es que se suponía que nadie había visto aquello.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—, ahora sí que Hermione no pudo evitar sonar alterada. _No, no, no, eso no estaba pero nada bien. Ni Ron ni nadie puede saber que…!Oh Santo Merlín, ayuda!_

—Es decir…que…—Ron comenzó a balbucear—si se hubiese pasado yo hubiese hecho lo mismo—, luego miró intensa y curiosamente a Hermione— ¿No lo hiciste, o sí?

—No, claro que no—, Hermione le dio un profundo sorbo a su humeante café logrando quemarse el labio.

— ¿Y qué me dicen de la canción que sonó el sábado?—, Ginny subía y baja cejas—Sumamente romántico, ¿no creen?—, las orejas de Ron se tornaron en un rojo intenso, Hermione lo notó pero no dijo nada. —Yo estaba dormida y no niego que me molestó al principio pero después me di cuenta que fue un gesto muy tierno. ¿Quién habrá sido?

—Un enamorado empedernido, te lo puedo asegurar—dijo Harry con convicción. Hermione y Ginny clavaron sus ojos en él—No, no…no quiere decir que lo haya hecho yo—los ojos de las chicas continuaron sobre el espantado Harry—No fui yo, en serio. Además—sus ojos se entristecieron—por la única que podría hacer eso no está en el castillo así que…

—¡Oh Harry!—Hermione abrazó a su amigo.

En eso el ruido de cientos y cientos de lechuzas volando sobre sus cabezas, trayendo en sus patas sobres y paquetes para sus dueños, se dejó escuchar.

Dos de estas lechuzas se dirigieron en picada sobre los cuatro amigos Gryffindor.

— ¡Cuidado!—advirtió Harry al ver como el pobre de _Errol_, la vieja lechuza de la familia Weasley se estampaba sobre un cuenco de cereal.

Una vez recuperada la lechuza, ésta se dirigió hasta Ginny estirando la pata para que la pelirroja tomara el sobre, al tiempo que la otra lechuza se posaba con más gracia sobre la mesa, ésta, negra con destellos azules en su plumaje, se paró frente a Ron estirando la pata con una elegancia inusitada para tratarse de un ave.

La menor de los Weasley abrió la carta que traía la lechuza familiar. Sus ojos se movieron con velocidad sobre el papel y una vez terminada la lectura se lanzó sobre Hermione dándole un gran abrazo.

—Es de mi mamá, ha dicho que sí.

El rostro de Hermione se iluminó. — ¿En serio? ¡Oh Ginny eso es genial!

Harry y Ron miraban a las chicas y después entre ellos confundidos.

—¿Se puede saber qué es tan genial?—preguntó Ron.

—Que estas navidades, tú, Ronald Weasley y toda tu familia, la pasaran en mi casa—soltó Hermione emocionada—Y tú también Harry Potter—, la castaña se inclino hacia Harry y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—Vaya, eso es excelente. Gracias Herms.

—De nada señor Potter.

—¿Y tú no piensas abrir ese sobre?—, soltó Ginny divertida.

Ron la miró con cara de confundido, el chico aún seguía pensando en el hecho de que pasarían las fiestas decembrinas con la familia de Hermione. — ¿Qué?—

—El sobre que tienes en la mano, tonto.

—Ah, sí, sí—. El pelirrojo le dio vueltas al sobre tratando de saber quién se lo enviaba, la lechuza negra hacía rato que había partido vuelo—Qué raro, no tiene remitente—se encogió de hombros y ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos, Ron abrió el sobre, él no lo supo, pero en cuanto lo hizo, un fino y casi invisible polvo escapó de entre aquel pergamino yendo a parar sobre su cabello, su rostro y sus manos. Sus ojos azules leyeron rápidamente el mensaje, no era muy largo, apenas tres líneas, pero fueron suficiente para que el semblante de Ron cambiara a uno de total desconcierto.

—¿Qué pasa Ron?—, quiso saber Hermione preocupada al ver la expresión del chico.

El pelirrojo despegó su intensa mirada de la carta posándola sobre la castaña, totalmente confundido y dolido.

—¡Aaahh, Ron, tu cabello!—, gritó Harry de pronto alejándose de golpe.

—¡Anda mi madre!—, Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca conmocionada.

Ginny, con los ojos abiertos como platos, se aferró al brazo de su amiga.

—¿Pero qué diablos…—, Ron alzó las manos a las altura de su rostro descubriendo el por qué de la expresión asombrada de sus amigos.

Decir "Crecimiento rápido" era poco, tal vez "condenadamente acelerado" era un termino mas acertado, quizá puede que podamos usar las palabras "condenadamente rápido" y quedaría mejor, y es que era de este modo en que las hebras rojas de Ron crecían, y desgraciadamente para el pelirrojo, no sólo lo hacía su cabello sino también sus pestañas, sus cejas, los vellos de la nariz, y cual hombre lobo, el de las manos.

Un verdadero _Tío Cosa pelirrojo_, quién lo diría, en Hogwarts, ¡Por Merlín, Morgana y Circe juntos!

Como desesperado Ron trataba de detener inútilmente con las manos el acelerado crecimiento de su cabellera pero era imposible.

—¡Hermione haz algo!—gritó en el momento en que las cejas ya le llegaban por la barbilla.

De un momento a otro el Gran Comedor comenzó a llenarse de risas y el clásico "Miren a Weasley" se extendió por todo el recinto.

Y la verdad es que era sumamente gracioso, hasta Snape que no se reía salvo que a Harry se le cayera el caldero con una poción ardiendo encima, soltó una ligera risilla, McGonagall a su lado lo miró ofendida pero sin poder ocultar las lagrimas de risa que llenaban sus ojos así como el rubor de sus mejillas. El profesor Dumbledore sólo alzó las cejas y se tocabca la barba mientras se decía a sí mismo que ya tenía competencia.

Harry no se pudo contener, tuvo que meter la cabeza debajo de la mesa y Ginny se agarraba el estómago mientras Neville se ahogaba-literalmente- de la risa-es que el pedazo de huevo que comía se le fue por otro lado-.

Y Hermione, la pobre Hermione se veía en una batalla interna, en donde sus ganas de soltar una carcajada a quijada abierta se peleaba ferozmente con su solidaridad de amiga fiel-esa que se supone no se ríe de los amigos en desgracia-. Pero es que era casi imposible, cual Rapunsel, el cabello de Ron ya le llegaba por las rodillas mientras que las cejas ya visitaban los rumbos de su pecho.

—¡Maldita sea Hermione, ayúdame!—, la voz de Ron sonó desesperada, había usado con dificultad sus manos velludas para hacerse hacia los lados aquel cabello que seguía creciendo a un ritmo inusitado. A su alrededor cientos de dedos lo señalaban, carcajadas inundaban el lugar y ojos de burla lo miraban desde cada rincón. Aquello estaba sobrepasando los límites que "Coronemos a Weasley" había impuesto.

Hermione por fin reaccionó…sintió una tremenda desazón en el pecho al ver los ojos casi al punto de las lagrimas del pobre Ron, pero sobre todo, al ver aquella tristeza que de repente lo invadió. Con presteza sacó su varita dirigiéndola hacia el pelirrojo quien cerró los ojos fuertemente.

Pero nada funcionaba, es más, parecía que con cada hechizo el cabello crecía más y más de prisa.

—¡Maldita sea!—soltó Hermione llorando de frustración.

Harry ya no reía, ni tampoco Ginny, los maestros ya habían dejado de encontrar aquello divertido y a Neville, Seamus le daba golpes en la espalda tratando de sacar aquel pedazo de huevo maldito.

—Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería ó con el profesor Flickwik—sugirió una Ginny en cuyo rostro las marcas de las lágrimas de risa se dejaban apreciar.

—Yo lo hago—. En menos de un segundo Hermione estaba junto a Ron tomándolo del antebrazo mientras el pelirrojo hacía lo posible por recoger todo el cabello en una mano.

Hermione lo ayudó con una buena parte pero cuando dieron tan sólo un par de pasos el pelirrojo tropezó cayendo cuan largo era sobre el suelo del Gran Comedor.

Un estruendo de risas como no se había visto en mucho tiempo llenó la instancia.

La furia y el coraje ya llenaban cada célula del cuerpo de la chica, sus manos picaban deseosas de liberar su poder y su miraba destellaba magia contenida.

—¡¿De qué carajo se ríen?

Entonces, silencio, el más pesado, terrible y aplastante silencio. Ahora todas las miradas estaban sobre Hermione. Miradas llenas de asombro, de sorpresa, y por parte de los más pequeños, de temor.

Ron trabajosamente se puso en pie. — Mione, escucha—la voz del pelirrojo fue como un bálsamo que alivia para ella. De pronto la transportó a esa zona de tranquilidad y protección que él siempre representaba—déjalos…no vale la pena.

Hermione lo miró confundida, como si aún no tuviera real cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Lentamente asintió en silencio y sujetando con más firmeza los cabellos de Ron, salieron del Gran Comedor, no sin que antes el pelirrojo giraba su rostro hasta la mesa de las serpientes.

Si creía que con esto dejaría de intentarlo, se estaba equivocando enormemente, él le sonrió. Sus cabellos apenas dejaban de ver su sonrisa, pero sus ojos brillaban llenos de resolución.

Ya que los dos chicos se habían ido, Harry y Ginny se miraron.

—Tienes idea de quién…

—No, Harry.

El pelinegro se lo pensó un momento, luego estiró la mano y tomó la carta que Ron había recibido, eso sí, manteniéndola lo más lejos de su cuerpo.

_Para que tengas algo mejor que hacer la próxima vez que me dejes plantada…como trenzar tu largo cabello. _

_P._

_PD: aún huelo a Jazmín. _

Cuando terminó de leer, Harry pocas veces se había sentido así de confundido en su vida.

—_La próxima vez que me dejes plantada_, ¿a quién dejó plantada Ron?—preguntó extrañado a Ginny.

—A mi no, te lo aseguro.

—¿Y qué es eso de _Aún huelo a Jazmín_?

—Yo creo, Harry, que mi hermanito está enamorado.

—¿Ron?—Harry arrugó el ceño—¿pero de quién?

..

* * *

..

—¿Ron?

—Dime, Mione.

El pelirrojo se encontraba sentado en la orilla de una cama de la enfermería, sus pies colgaban hacia el suelo y su cuerpo se inclinaba un poco hacia atrás, con las manos apoyadas en el colchón.

Cuando él y Hermione entraron al lugar, hechos una bola de pelos-literalmente-Madame Pomfrey estaba tan horrorizada que pegó un grito que hasta el mismo Voldemort escuchó.

—Señorita Granger, pero ¿qué es eso?—, preguntó señalando a la derecha de Hermione a un bulto pelirrojo.

—Quién Madame Pomfrey, no qué. Es Ron—, la chica le echó una mirada de lástima a su amigo—. No sabemos exactamente qué fue lo que sucedió, de un momento era Ron y al otro era…esto.

—Podrían dejar de hablar como si yo no estuviera aquí…Por favor que me estoy ahogando…

La enfermera movió la cabeza de arriba a bajo a una velocidad acelerada. Con la ayuda de Hermione, llevó a Ron, cuyo pelo ya se extendía por todo el piso hasta el pasillo de afuera, hasta una cama. La mujer lo analizó por un momento.

— ¿Ha tomado algo particular últimamente, señor Weasley?—Ron negó—¿ha utilizado algún hechizo extraño en los días pasados?—Ron volvió a negar—¿Nada?—Ron negó de nuevo—¿seguro?—esta vez Ron asintió—. Bien, creo que sólo nos queda probar.

Y tras casi una hora de probar con hechizo tras hechizo, el cabello de Ron dejó de crecer, como en una película siendo rebobinada, los vellos de sus fosas nasales volvieron a su estado original y lo mismo pasó con el pelo que cubría sus manos y su cara, pero la larga cabellera, que seguramente sería la envidia de muchas en el mundo mágico, no volvió a su estado natural, se quedó así, larga, larga, una rebelde que se imponía al cruel destino de las tijeras.

—Creo señor Weasley que tendremos que córtale el cabello— y cuando Madame Pomfrey se disponía a mover su varita, Ron la detuvo.

—Si no el molesta, prefiero que lo haga Hermione.

La mujer lo miró entre ofendida y sorprendida, después levantó la barbilla y lo miró con la ceja alzada—. Cómo quiera señor Weasley—dio media vuelta y se perdió en su despacho.

Ahora Ron se encontraba con un nuevo corte de cabello. De vez en cuando se pasaba las manos por la cabeza sintiéndose curiosamente raro.

—¿Estás seguro?—le había preguntado Hermione.

—Sí, Mione, adelante—, la castaña se encogió de hombros y le dio una ultima sacudida a su varita.

Y en donde antes habían largas hebras que llegaban poco mas debajo de las orejas, hoy una cortísima capa de cabello rojo cubriendo su cabeza, Ron se lo había dejado casi al ras del cráneo.

—Se me hace muy raro verte con ese corte, ya me había acostumbrado a tu cabello largo.

Ron le sonrió de medio lado— ¿Pero no vas a negar que me veo más guapo?

—Uy sí, divino diría yo—. Una risa fresca y alegre salió de sus labios, cuando dejaron de reír mas no de sonreír, Hermione habló—, no era de tu cabello de lo que quería hablarte.

—Entonces—, Ron se inclinó hacia delante apoyando los codos en las rodillas, quedando así más cerca de la chica que estaba sentada delante suyo.

— ¿Tú…tú tuviste algo que ver con la canción que sonó por todo el castillo el sábado al medio día?

Ron guardó silencio por unos instantes, desvió la mirada de su amiga fijándola en los jardines blancos que se divisaban a través del cristal. —De nada serviría si te dijo que no, porque ya sabes que estoy mintiendo, —se giró a mirarla con aquellos ojos de un azul intenso que resaltaban aún más con el nuevo corte de su dueño— ¿verdad Mione?

—Vi cómo te sonrojabas cuando Ginny lo mencionó en el desayuno—, Hermione se levantó para ir a sentarse en la cama con su amigo— ¿Quién es, Ron?

—Es…es…—Ron tomó aire llenando sus pulmones de oxigeno, eso pasaba cuando pensaba en ella, cuando la miraba a ella, cuando estaba cerca de ella…se quedaba sin aliento—ni siquiera lo puedo explicar con palabras, Mione—rodeó a la chica por los hombros pegándola a sí—, sólo sé que con ella me siento…ufff, Mione con ella yo…

La chica soltó una risilla—Ya no tienes que explicarlo, con eso me lo has dicho todo.

Se quedaron por un momento así, abrazados, disfrutando de un silencio pleno y placentero, dos personas que no necesitan palabras…sólo la compañía del otro. Pero entonces…

—Mione…

—Dime, Ron…

—¿Tu fuiste quien golpeó a Malfoy en las bolas ese mismo sábado pasado el medio día?

Hermione se soltó de golpe, miró a su amigo con los ojos bien abiertos, la chica boqueaba como pez fuera del agua, las manos le sudaban y después de muchos años, no sabía qué decir…

—¿Tú…tú, cómo, quién te dijo que…cuándo...

Ron se rió de ella—Cálmate Hermione, sólo fue una pregunta.

—…pero cómo supiste que…

Ron alzó los hombros—Digamos que lo vi caminando de un modo muy curioso, como si alguien casi le hubiese reventado las bolas. ¿Fuiste tú, cierto?—, Hermione movió la cabeza de arriba abajo— ¿cuándo estaban viendo lo de las pociones?—, ella volvió a asentir— ¿y se lo merecía?

—Sí.

—Bien por eso.

..

* * *

..

La tarde pasó de un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

En un momento Ron y Hermione estaba saliendo de la enfermería abrazados, para ir de ahí a la doble clase de pociones.

A ella y a Draco les habían puesto un _Excelente_. Hermione en ningún momento volteó a ver al rubio a los ojos y éste no trató de propasarse con ella, quizá impulsado por el miedo de que ella lo terminara de dejar estéril. Lo que si no pudo evitar era que sus manos se rozaran de vez en cuando con las de él. Hermione trataba de no ponerse de mil colores cuando esto sucedía y las veces en que sucedía, daba un respingo de la sorpresa y Draco soltaba una risita llena de autosuficiencia.

Y es que el rubio estaba decidido a recuperar a Hermione a como diera lugar.

Ya se había dado cuenta que el Draco Seductor, El Posesivo y El detallista no funcionaban con ella: el primero se ganó un golpe en los bajos, al segundo lo dejaron con una gran y dolorosa erección y el tercero había tenido que soportar que la condenada lechuza lo picoteara por toda la sala común de Slytherin, seguramente como un encargo de ella a la hora de devolverle el collar de esmeraldas que le había regalado al día siguiente de lo sucedido en la enfermería. Esa noche Pansy, conteniendo la risa, le curó las heridas, mientras no dejaba de mirarlo inquisidoramente. Al final cuando le preguntó para quién había sido aquel collar, él le contestó que muy seguramente para la misma persona que le había dejado el cuarto lleno de flores. Pansy enrojeció hasta la raíz de cabello y no volvió a hablar del asunto.

A Ron, quien hizo de pareja con Peter Cold, le puso un _Aceptable_. El pelirrojo no podía dejar de mirar a Pansy, quien hacía pareja con Terry Boot, de Hufflepuff. Él aún no entendía porqué ella había hecho lo que hizo, mandándole aquella carta endemoniada, creía que después de la canción y la flores en su cuarto-no debía de olvidar regalarle al menos cinco jerseys a Dobby y es que el elfo había hecho un trabajo estupendo- había dado un gran paso con ella y que las cosas poco a poco volverían a ser como antes, bueno, que por lo menos ella ya no lo trataría tan mierda. Pero ahora se daba cuenta que fue demasiado ingenuo, se había olvidado que la chica que le robaba el sueño era una Slytherin, una digna serpiente que no podía dejar pasar un insulto como el que él había cometido, mira que dejarla plantada, sólo a un idiota como a él se le ocurría. Pero la lección fue aprendida y ni aún perdiendo un ojo lo volvería a hacer. Pero si con eso ella creía que dejaría de intentarlo estaba muy equivocada, Pansy no tenía ni idea de lo que le tenía preparado, aunque por eso fuera a quedar endeudado con sus hermanos de por vida.

Y Harry, el pobre Harry no se libró del _Desastroso_ de Snape aún después de haber hecho pareja con Blaise. Si Harry tan solo hubiese tenido una ligera sospecha que fue Zabini quien abusó de Luna, todo Hogwarts podía estar seguro que a estas altura, Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, estaría en camino derechito a _Azkaban_ al convertirse en Harry Potter, el niño que asesinó a Blaise Zabini.

Cuando pociones terminó, como a eso de la una de la tarde, el trío de leones salió con rumbo a Transformaciones, la última clase antes de la comida. Los tres conversaban animadamente siendo por supuesto su tema favorito el describir lo horroroso y feo, desgraciado y amargado que era el profesor Snape. Cuando llegaron ante la puerta del salón de clases ya casi todos los alumnos estaban ahí, tanto Gryffindors como Slytherin.

La mirada de muchos estaba puesta sobre ellos, sobre todo en Hermione y Ron. La primera había sorprendido a todos con su actitud durante la mañana. Jamás se hubiesen imaginado que la perfecta prefecta, la alumna modelo Hermione Granger podía llegar a perder los papeles como ella lo hizo. Sí, era entendible que estaba furiosa porque todos se estaban burlando de su amigo, pero ante el juicio de los alumnos, ella había exagerado, hasta había soltado una palabrota y a eso se le sumaba el aspecto tan particular de la chica, la expresión de su rostro, era como si de un momento a otro toda su magia exploraría, como si realmente quisiera arrancarles la cabeza.

Luego estaba Ron. Los ojos que él atraía eran de las chicas y de uno que otro chico por ahí, y es que con su nuevo y radical cambio de imagen- de ser el Tío Cosa a el Tío Lucas en menos de dos horas-el pelirrojo se veía mas guapo que nunca. Aquel nuevo corte lo hacía ver más grande, más varonil. El que Ronald Weasley ya no era ningún niño estaba mas que claro; sus facciones de hombre se acentuaron, sus rasgos atractivos se intensificaron, se le veía más…sexy, poderoso… y aquel par de ojos azules brillaban con más intensidad. Sin duda alguna un verdadero bombón como dirían algunas de las interesadas y lo mejor ó peor del caso, es que él realmente no tenía ni idea de ello.

Él no, pero todas las demás sí, sobre todo cierta serpiente que unos metros mas allá miraba la escena hirviendo en celos, en los más puros y crudos celos, y cuando vio cómo Lavander Brown se colgaba descaradamente del brazo de Ron, ella no pudo evitar uno de sus berrinches de niña mimada, golpeó el piso furiosamente con su zapato y se soltó ruda del agarre de Theo, para después cruzarse de brazos, conteniéndose a sí misma para no ir y sacarle los ojos a la peliteñida de Brown. Theo la miró enojado y más se enojó al descubrir porqué se había puesto así, apretó la mandíbula y cerró las manos en un puño.

—Hola Ron—, dijo Lavander melosamente mientras se reía como tonta y agitaba las pestañas una y otra vez.

—Aaamm, Hola, ¿te pasa algo en los ojos?—, preguntó confundido.

Lavander se tensó y duró sólo unos instantes en recomponer su rostro exageradamente maquillado—No, dulzura, porqué lo preguntas.

—Porque cierras y abres mucho los ojos de un modo muy raro. Deberías de ir a revisarte con Madame Pomfrey—, Ron se deshizo gentilmente del amarré de la chica y continuó con Harry y Hermione hasta un pilar cercano, a esperar que la profesora llegara.

De ahí en adelante la tarde corrió sin sobresaltos, aunque talvez se le pueda llamar sobre salto al momento en que de la nada Lavander comenzó a gritar, mientras iban rumbo al Gran Comedor a cenar, porque todos los dientes se le habían caído. La verdad sea dicha, fue un poco perturbador ver cómo éstos caían uno a uno de su boca yendo a parar por todo el piso. Una Lavander chimuela no era nada agradable. Después de ahí sí que no pasó nada relevante, a los pocas horas Ron, Hermione y Harry se encontraban sentados en su sala común frente al fuego conversando y riéndose a carcajada abierta por lo ocurrido en la mañana, a decir verdad, casi todo el alumnado Gryffindor se reía a carcajada abierta por lo ocurrido en la mañana.

Poco después se fueron a dormir.

El último pensamiento de Harry fue de Luna, en que pronto iría a verla, que pronto la tendría cerca de él y talvez, sólo talvez, poder decirle cuánto la amaba y que no quería que se separará nunca de su lado.

El de Hermione, aunque se odió por eso, fue para Draco y sus ojos grises, sus manos frías rozándola en la mañana y aquel maldito aroma a menta y madera que siempre lo envolvía, y porqué no decirlo, a sus abdominales de infarto.

El de Ron, el de él fue para Pansy, siempre eran para Pansy y que al día siguiente sería su ultima oportunidad de recuperarla antes de que los dos dejaran el castillo.

..

* * *

..

_Los pasillos de su casa eran largos, siempre le parecieron largos. Camina monótonamente por aquellos corredores rumbo a su habitación cuando al pasar por el cuarto de su madre, extraños ruidos llaman su atención. Se acerca hasta la pesada puerta de madera pegando el oído. Voces. Adentro hay voces. _

_Con cuidado toma el pomo de la puerta girándolo despacio. Entra con cautela agudizando sus sentidos y el estado de alerta al máximo. Las voces han cesado siendo sustituidas por el inconfundible sonido de dos bocas prodigándose besos._

_Con horror mira como a su izquierda está su madre, besándose apasionadamente con aquel hombre que Katherine Parkinson siempre amó y que ella tanto desprecia. Cuando sus labios se separan, los dos le sonríen. _

_Ella está a punto de hablar pero el siseo de una serpiente la detiene. Se muerde los labios para no gritar e intenta obligar a sus ojos que no derramen lágrimas, pero es inútil. A unos metros de donde está parada, el cuerpo sin vida de su padre es macabramente manejado por delgados hilos unidos a sus piernas y brazos. _

_Un títere. _

_Ella alza la mirada y en lo alto se ve a sí misma con los ojos inyectados en sangre, moviendo los hilos. _

_Un grito desgarrador le lacera la garganta al ver como de la boca abierta de su padre sale una enorme serpiente. _

_Quiere escapar pero no puede, sus pies están fundidos al suelo. El reptil comienza a enrollarse en su cuerpo, haciendo crujir sus huesos, a su derecha su madre le sonríe para volverse a besar con quien toda la vida amo, al tiempo que el cuerpo duro y flexible de la serpiente se enrosca en su pecho matándola poco a poco. _

Con un grito verdadero y sintiendo como el aire le falta a sus pulmones, Pansy despierta de pronto.

..

..

Las llamas siempre han sido una terapia para él. El calor que producen parece calmar su alma y sus movimientos hipnóticos tranquilizan su mente.

Theo le da otra calada a su cigarro.

Tal vez más que ninguna persona en toda la casa de Slytherin, Theo Nott era el único y real dueño de su vida. Él no le rendía cuentas a nadie, ni siquiera a su padre. Cuando Marión Nott murió tan sólo unas semanas después de darlo a luz, Theo no sólo quedó huérfano de madre sino también de padre, el rígido y duro Theodore Nott senior dejó a su hijo crecer solo. Esto convirtió al pequeño en un ser independiente que desde que pudo valerse por sí mismo no necesitó pedirle nada a nadie.

Para Theo Nott, su familia estaba integrada por dos personas, Katherine Parkinson, su madrina y madre de Pansy y la misma Pansy, quien, desde que la conoció en su cumpleaños numero cinco, le robó el corazón y que, cuando Draco le quitó su manzana acaramelada haciéndola llorar, él prometió protegerla para siempre-sino que alguien le pregunte a Draco sobre su cicatriz en la rodilla izquierda-.

Todo mundo decía que Theo Nott no era la típica serpiente, y constantemente se preguntaban por qué no estaba en Ravenclaw. Pero quienes realimente lo conocían, como Draco y Pansy, sabían que no, que si había en toda su casa alguien que representara a las serpientes de pies a cabeza, ése era Theo Nott. Theo era inteligente, sí, pero más que nada astuto, no existía ni uno sólo de los movimientos que realizara que no estuviera previamente y fríamente calculado. Cada palabra, cada acto, cada mirar tenía un propósito en la vida del castaño, en ocasiones lo hacía para obtener algo a cambio-la mayoría de las veces-, otra por diversión y otras simplemente para joder a la gente de una manera tan sutil y prefecta que el afectado nunca sabía de dónde le salía el golpe.

Draco le contó que en una ocasión escuchó a alguien decir que Theo Nott debía de haber quedado en Gryffindor, está de más decir que el castaño casi se parte de la risa. Porque vamos, es Theo Nott del que estamos hablando, una digna serpiente, él no andaba por ahí derrochando actos de valentía, defendiendo el honor de los pobres ó salvándoles el culo a personas que ni conocía. Por los únicos que Theodore Nott llegaba a arriesgar el pellejo era por Pansy, por Draco-cosa que ciertamente hacía sentir muy honrado al rubio ya que nunca había tenido un verdadero amigo que se jugara el trasero por él-y por él mismo. Quizá debía de darle algo de crédito al pobre imbécil que dijo que Theo podía ser un buen león porque, uno, era un alumno de primero, dos, porque aquel comentario había salido después de que el castaño le partiera-literalmente-la cara un cabrón que le agarró el trasero a Pansy, y tres, porque dicho alumno de primero no podía ser mas que una chiquilla latosa enamorada de él con el escudo de los leones en el pecho.

Así que sin duda alguna Theo Nott era el arquetipo de serpiente: orgulloso, egoísta, arrogante, astuto, ambicioso y celoso con lo que era suyo. Sobre todo con Pansy. Theo sabía que a Draco nunca se le pasó el dato de que estuvo colado por Pansy durante mucho tiempo, pero que poco después ese sentimiento se tornó en un amor fraternal. El castaño cuidaba a capa y a espada a la hermosa pelinegra de todo y de todos, incluso de sí mismo ya que a pasar de que nunca se dio nada entre los dos, Theo nunca permitió de Pansy lo viera con otra y cuando estaba con ella nunca había otra. Él y Draco lo llamaba lealtad y respeto por lo que quieres.

Y él quería a Pansy con todo su cínico corazón. Puede que nadie más, ni siquiera Draco, entendieran el cariño que él le tiene a la pelinegra. Cuando desde pequeño creces sin nada, con el paso del tiempo aprendes a valorar lo que realmente importa.

Nadie lo sabía, pero antes de Pansy, Theo no sabía lo que era una caricia ó el tacto gentil de una mano suave. Aquella niña de apenas cinco años, de ojos intensos y sonrisa mimada, fue el primer ser que brindó algo de calor a su corazón. Tal vez ella era muy pequeña para recordarlo pero él lo recordaba como si fuera ayer. La recuerda con su largo cabello negro cayendo sobre su espalda, con aquel inmenso lazo en la cabeza, con un hermoso y pomposo vestido azul cielo y aquellos zapatos negros brillantes. Él no era más que un chiquillo insanamente blanco, delgado y larguirucho, con el pelo castaño largo hasta los hombros y una mirada asustada.

Entonces llegaba ella y sin decir palabras lo besa en la mejilla para luego sonreírle…Pansy tal vez no lo sabe, pero Theo comenzó a ser Theo después de aquella sonrisa.

Desde ese momento él prometido que jamás se separaría de ella, que la protegería de quién sea, que pelearía contra lo que sea con tal de verla feliz, con tal de que ella nunca derramara una lagrima. Puede que tal vez Pansy lo sepa, pero Theo se está portando egoístamente. Porque escudándose detrás de aquella promesa, está su miedo a quedar solo, a que nadie más lo vuelva a besar en la mejilla como lo hizo ella hacía mas de diez años, está su miedo a que, faltándole Pansy, el frío vuelva a dominar sus horas…

El ruido de alguien pisando descalza lo saca de sus recuerdos.

—Si sigues caminando así te enfermarás—dice por lo bajo después de darle una ultima calada al casi completo cigarro, y es que a ella no le gusta que fume, que ni él ni Draco lo hagan.

—¿Cómo supiste que era yo?—dice Pansy suavemente mientras se deja caer en el sillón con Theo, él la abraza por los hombros y ella acomoda el rostro en su pecho.

—Te podría reconocer dónde fuera y cómo fuera Bella—, ella se ríe— ¿Otro mal sueño?

—Sí, esta vez fue con él…Lo odio, Theo.

—Él no mató a tu padre.

—Pero por su culpa mi madre nunca pudo amarlo como él se merecía, por su culpa ella hizo a mi padre tan infeliz orillándolo al suicidio.

Theo comenzó a acariciar los cabellos de Pansy—Ellos se amaban.

Ella bufó—Sabes que nunca podré reprocharle nada a mi madre, pero a él…te juro que si hubiese sabido que por su culpa mi padre…te juro que si hubiese sabido que era él cuando nos dio clases, yo lo hubiera…

—No lo digas, sé que sabes que tú jamás serías capaz de algo así.

Pansy se incorporó quedando cara a cara con el castaño, sus ojos estaban inundados en lágrimas de rencor no derramadas—. Lo odio Theo, odio a Remus Lupin.

..

* * *

..

Ron caminaba de aquí para allá desesperado, las manos en los bolsillos y maldiciendo por debajo. Parecía que el mayor propósito del chico era hacer una inmensa zanja en medio del recibidor de Hogwarts. Quienes pasaban por ahí lo miraban raro al encontrarlo murmurando mientras movía sus brazos de una lado a otro.

Ya era viernes, el último día de clases-aunque las clases se habían suspendido todo el día-y eran ya las seis de la tarde.

¡Y él les había pedido que llegaran temprano!

De pronto, una par de cabezas pelirrojas se dejaron distinguir contra la nieve blanca. Ron sonrió mientras dejaba salir todo el aire de su cuerpo. Esperó impaciente a que llegaran.

—¡Maldita sea Fred, les dije que a las cuatro!—, bramó Ron acercándose hasta sus hermanos.

—¡Uy, uy, uy, George, mira al nuevo Ronnie…

—…Con nuevo corte y todo—. George llegó detrás de su hermano.

Ambos gemelos iban vestidos con, a toda leguas, costosa ropa. A diferencia de sus primeros años, ahora vestían más como los exitosos empresarios en que se habían convertido. Fred traía unos pantalones de vestir negros con un chaleco a juego y camisa manga larga color lila, mientras que George cargaba un traje azul marino, camisa blanca y saco también azul. Ambos le daban aquel aire casual a sus vestimentas trayendo las camisas desabrochadas de los primeros botones, y en el caso de George, con el saco abierto, eso sí, el toque de rebeldía no podía faltar al usar, ambos, botas de piel de dragón.

Ron rodó los ojos e ignoró sus puyas— ¿Trajeron lo que les encargué?

—Claro que sí, hermanito—dijo George. Al momento sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón una cajita la cual puso después en el suelo y que, con un golpe de su varita, se agrandó hasta alcanzar el tamaño de un baúl.

—Son los mejores que tenemos. Siéntete afortunado…

—…o angustiado…—dijo George

—…porque te hemos traído lo mejor de lo mejor que podrás encontrar en toda Gran Bretaña…—, siguió Fred

—….y lo más caro. Con todo esto nos debes…—George volteó a ver a su gemelo

— ¡Trecientos Galeones!—dijeron al unísono.

— ¡Qué!... …—los ojos de Ron se abrieron casi dolorosamente—…trecientos

—Y eso que te hicimos descuento—, afirmó Fred con parcimonia

—Ya, sabes por ser nuestro querido…—comenzó George

—…y trasquilado hermano—, terminó Fred mientras intentaba tocarle a cabeza a Ron—¡Oh Ronsinsky, espera a que se lo diga a mamá, su nene enamorado!

—Ustedes que le dicen a mi mamá algo y yo que les dijo que metían de hasta de tres chicas a su recamara…

George puso cara de sabelotodo—Pero Ron, si eso no es novedad…

—…cuando aún vivían en la Madriguera…

—Bueno, eso tampoco…—trató de decir Fred.

—…cuando tenían dieciséis—, terminó Ron orgulloso de sí mismo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Los gemelos lo miraron con los ojos entrecerrados. —¡Tú ganas!—dijeron juntos rindiéndose ante la amenaza de Ron.

El menor de los pelirrojos sonrió autosuficiente—¿Me ayudarán a ponerlos?

Fred y George se voltearon a mirar.

— ¿Tú qué dices, Fred?

—Yo digo que no, ¿tú que dices George?

—Lo mismo.

—Hasta luego hermano, —se despidió Fred.

—No te preocupes, todos traen manual. Suerte—, soltó George y tras una inclinación de cabeza los dos gemelos dieron media vuelta y se fueron de Hogwarts.

—¡Demonios y ahora cómo carajos voy a hacer que funcionen!—Ron pateó la caja a sus pies.

..

..

_Te espero esta noche a las 9:30 en los terrenos del lado oeste. _

_Por favor, no vayas a faltar. _

_R._

Pansy releyó por enésima el corto mensaje.

R había puesto, aquello no podía significar mas que Ronald, y aún sino la hubiera firmado con aquella sola letra, Pansy podía reconocer la escritura desgarbada y poco legible del pelirrojo.

Sentada en su cama, con dos elfos andando de aquí por allá, arreglando su equipaje, la mirada de Pansy se perdió por la ventada. Ella bien podía faltar a aquella cita, sin embargo algo dentro de su corazón le decía que si no lo hacía se iba arrepentir toda su vida.

Nunca antes se había sentido así, tan confundida, tan indecisa, ni siquiera cuando tenía que elegir su atuendo o entre unos zapatos Manolo Blahnik o Jimmy Choo-sí, diseñadores muggles, hacía mucho que Pansy había aprendido a distinguir lo verdaderamente fino y con clase de aquel mundo-.

Como buena Sly, la pelinegra no era de las que se dejaba llevar por las corazonadas, si algo le había enseñado su madre es a ser analítica, Pansy sabía cómo leer a la gente y muy pocas veces se equivocaba. Esa particularidad le había servido desde un principio guiándola en aquella sociedad llena de culebras-y no porque todos hayan ido a Slytherin, sino porque realmente lo eran-sobre con quién le convenía y quién no, quiénes era unas verdaderas perras envidiosas ó un maldito pervertido que lo único que quería era meterse dentro de sus bragas. Aquello la había llevado a sobrevivir y a convertirse en una de las herederas sangre pura más bellas y refinadas, con clase y elegancia de todo el Reino Unido.

Pero cuando se trataba de Ron, de Ron y sus condenados y nada discretos cabellos rojos, de Ron y su pésimo gusto para vestir, de Ron y sus palabrotas, de Ron y sus modales….de Ron y su modo de besarla, de hacerla sentir, de hacerla vibrar, de ese modo tan particular y maravilloso que él tenía para acariciarla, para tocarla… ¡Mierda de Ron y su forma de mirarla!, su aplaudida analítica se iba al mismísimo demonio.

¿Qué debía de hacer?

Por un lado no podía negar que su serpiente interna se retorcía deseosa de dejar al pelirrojo plantado, de tan sólo imaginárselo con aquellos ojos azules decepcionados porque lo dejaron plantado, pero por el otro esos mismos ojos mirándola como sólo ellos podían hacerlo la atacaban sin piedad ni tregua en una guerra para la que ella no estaba preparada porque simplemente él le había quitado toda arma posible.

Pansy se estremecía de tan sólo recordar cómo se sentía el estar rodeaba de los brazos de Ron, acurrucada en su duro pecho escuchando los poderosos latidos de su corazón, temblaba al recordar el modo en que él siempre hundía la nariz en su cuello y aspirada su aroma. Cómo la rodeaba por la cintura…sus labios besándola delicadamente, efímeramente, intensamente…del modo que fuera, los labios de Ron la estaban llevando a conocer sus propios limites, a romper con todo el esquema que ella misma se había impuesto y a arriesgase… ¡Por Morgana! Arriesgase en serio, dejar sus temores atrás y permitirse por una sola vez vivir al máximo…y ciertamente ella no se imaginaba vivir eso con nadie más que no fuera él…

Y ciertamente ella no podía permitir que nadie más viviera _eso_ con él. Ella se sabía una persona celosa, celaba su ropa, sus joyas, sus zapatos, su maquillaje, celaba al maldito de Draco y hasta al sobreprotector de Theo, pero nunca, jamás de los jamases había experimentado unos celos tan viscerales como cuando vio a Lavander Brown colgarse del brazo de Ron. Fueron tales que si su distinción de Slytherin y su orgullo propio no la hubiesen detenido, habría ido a arrancarle los cabellos de un solo golpe a la perra esa…

Arrastrada de mierda.

Pero claro, ni su distinción de Slytherin ni su orgullo propio impidieron que, cuando en tropel los alumnos se dirigían al Gran Comedor, le lanzara como quien no quiere la cosa en hechizo que la dejaría temporalmente chimuela. Pero ella se lo merecía, se había metido con algo que era estrictamente suyo…con todas las letras…

SUYO…

Pero por una parte tenía que darle un poco de razón a la pobre insulsa y prefabricada chica, si su distinción de Slytherin y su…va…a quién quiere engañar, si Theo no hubiese estado ahí, mirándola cual custodio, ella misma habría ido a abrazarse del pelirrojo, lo había besado en la boca y habría dejado claro a toda la sarta de corrientes de Hogwarts, que ese hombre era suyo. Pero ¡Por Circe bendita! Ron se veía tan asquerosamente guapo, tan repugnantemente sexy que hasta daban ganas de golpearlo…ó comérselo a besos, lo que sucediera primero…Demasiado varonil para su salud mental.

Le deban ganas de hasta amarrarlo a su cama de pies y manos y no dejarlo salir nunca.

Pansy sonrió picara ante la imagen que se creó en su mente.

_Nada mal, Weasley._

—¿Señorita Parkinson?—, llamó uno de los elfos que guardaba su equipaje.

Pansy lo miró ceñuda, enojada porque la sacó de su fantasía con Ron desnudo a la cama— ¿Qué?

—¿Quiere que quitemos las flores?

—¿Puedes hacerlo?—preguntó curiosa.

El elfo movió la cabeza de arriba abajo—Sí, esta es magia hecha por elfos y la magia de un elfo sólo se puede quitar…

—…por otro elfo—, terminó Pansy. La pelinegra metió la mano debajo de su almohada y sacó la rosa roja que había escondido de Theo— ¿Esto también está hecho por elfos?, ya tiene varios días y no se ha marchitado

—Oh no señorita Parkinson, esa es una flor del corazón.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Esa flor es especial señorita, también es llamada la flor de la eternidad porque ha habido algunas que duran para siempre—, Pansy rodó los ojos. _"de la eternidad porque duran para siempre, qué ingenioso"—_Se dice que esta flor sólo se marchita si el amor de uno de los enamorados se acaba. Cuando se han dejado de amar o uno de los dos lo ha hecho, se consume lentamente a la misma velocidad que el sentimiento se va agotando en el corazón de dichos seres.

Pansy quedó impactada con la información del elfo.

La flor del corazón…si el amor se marchita… ¡Por Merlín!

El cuello de la chica tronó escandalosamente cuando lo giró para ver la hora.

9:25 pm, tenía cinco minutos.

Pansy jamás se había cambiado tan rápido en toda su vida, ni siquiera cuando Theo estaba por descubrirla hacía un par de días. A una velocidad de rayo se puso unas botas negras de montar por arriba del ajustado pantalón negro, un abrigo azul y una bufanda blanca. Se agarró en cabello en una cola alta y salió despavorida rumbo a los terrenos del colegio del lado oeste.

Fue una fortuna que en la sala no estaba ni Theo ni Draco, no le hubiera gustado tener que hechizarlos para que la dejaran salir.

..

..

Ron esperaba impaciente. Los minutos pasaban y Pansy no llegaba, comenzaba a creer que no lo haría.

Parado en medio de los terrenos, enfundado en aquella chamarra de piel negra, regalo de Bill, con unos pantalones deslavados y unos _Converse_ negros, regalo de Hermione, esperaba mientras se frotaba las manos a causa del frío y de su boca salía el aliento tibio.

La opresión en el pecho se estaba haciendo más grande. Miró su reloj. 9:33. Sólo habían pasado tres minutos de la hora citada, ella llegaría, claro que lo haría. Se obligó a sí mismo a no usar su habilidad para encontrarla, aquello lo quería descubrir él solo, de golpe, rudamente, si Pansy no iba era la clara muestra que todo entre los dos estaba perdido.

Entonces su figura alta y delgada se comenzó a distinguir a unos metros de ahí. El corazón del pelirrojo dio un vuelco casi doloroso y una sonrisa intensa se formó en sus labios.

Cuando los dos estuvieron frente a frente, se miraron el silencio, clavando sus ojos azules en los del otro…las manos de Ron se atrevieron a hacer el primero movimiento acariciando el rostro de la chica. Fue un toque delicado, casi como una caricia de viento. Pansy cerró los ojos y se dedicó a sentir. Los dedos del pelirrojo recorrieron sus labios rojos, su barbilla fina, su nariz respingada y delgada, sus aristocráticos pómulos y la suave frente…bajaron después lentamente hasta su cuello…recorriendo el contorno de su oreja para después regresar a su rostro.

Con el pulgar Ron acarició de nuevo los labios de Pansy obligándose a no lanzarse sobre ellos.

—Pensé que no vendrías—dijo Ron con voz ronca.

Pansy abrió los ojos y alzó la mano cerrándola sobre los dedos de Ron—Yo también. ¿Por qué me citaste?

El pelirrojo le sonrió dulcemente tomando la mano de Pansy entre las suyas.

—Ven, hice algo para ti.

Los dos caminaron, tomados de la mano, unos metros hasta posicionarse en el lugar correcto, luego, Ron se acomodó detrás de Pansy para después mover su varita en dirección de la nada.

—¿Qué…

—Sshh, mira y lo sabrás—, le susurró al odio, provocando en Pansy un estremecimiento que le corrió el cuerpo.

Entonces el ruido inconfundible de miles y miles de fuegos artificiales se disparó veloz, cientos de luces comenzaron a llenar el cielo, dibujando figuras hermosas que iluminaban los terrenos y el rostro maravillado de Pansy.

—Ron esto es…—la pelinegra estaba sin palabras, en sus ojos llenos de emoción se reflejaban las bellas figuras que en el cielo brillaban, su corazón latía desbocado y el aliento se le escapaba incontrolablemente—…es hermoso.

Ron se inclinó de nuevo sobre la chica y teniéndola firmemente sujeta por la cintura le habló al oído—No más que tú, nada más que tú.

Pansy giró el rostro para mirarlo. Ahí estaba el único que podía hacerla sentir de aquella forma, el único que lo había logrado, que había destruido la coraza que rodeaba su alma y la había intoxicado con aquel sentimiento que ella desconocía pero con el que incontables veces había soñado. Y nunca ni remotamente se pudo haber imaginado que aquello sería así, tan pleno…tan increíblemente genial, tal perfecto…Ron era perfecto y era suyo.

Él plantó un beso en la nariz de la chica y volvió a mirar el firmamento. —Prepárate—le dijo.

—¿Para qué?—, él no le contestó, sólo le indicó que no dejara de mirar.

Y entonces la más hermosa, gigante, brillante y perfecta rosa azul, iluminó el cielo de Hogwarts. Recortada contra lo negro del firmamento, resplandecía llenando de luz el rostro extasiado de la chica. En el castillo ya varios curiosos comenzaban a asomar sus cabezas maravillados con el espectáculo. Pero ellos dos estaban alejados de las miradas curiosas, ellos dos solos en la protección de la noche, no había nadie que pudiera arruinar aquel momento tan suyo.

Ron rodeó la cintura de la chica pegándola a su cuerpo y ella se recargó contra el pecho de él, apoyando sus brazos en los del pelirrojo y entrelazando sus dedos.

La hermosa rosa comenzó a multiplicarse una y otra vez en otras mas pequeñas y de múltiples colores…una enredadera de hojas verdes cruzaba el firmamento y diminutas flores rojas y plata se abrían en ella…pronto un jardín de luz dominaba los cielos.

Y las flores seguían creciendo hermosas y rosas y más rosas azules la saludaban desde arriba y justo cuando Pansy no creyó que aquello podría ser más hermoso, todas ellas explotaron en un sin fin de color y brillo para comenzar a caer lentamente sobre ellos…

Flores lloviendo del firmamento.

—Tú siempre hueles a rosas…es el aroma mas hermoso que he disfrutado en mi vida, y es tuyo…—Pansy se giró hasta él apoyando las manos en el pecho del chico, debajo de su palma, el corazón de Ron latía acelerado—llevó ese aroma dónde quiera que vaya, impregnado dolorosamente a mi piel…y tus ojos, tus ojos son mi más grande y delicioso tormento.

—Ron…—jadeó Pansy.

El pelirrojo enterró el rostro en el cuello de la chica, acariciándolo lentamente con los labios…subió hasta su oreja donde la besó dulcemente para después dirigirse a su boca—…y no quiero nada de eso lejos de mi vida ni un día más Pansy.

—Ronald—susurró por ultima vez antes de que sus labios de unieran por fin a los del pelirrojo.

No supieron cuándo tiempo estuvieron besándose, sólo sabían que aquella era la sensación más plena y maravillosa del mundo y que sólo un par de idiotas se la negaría, ellos solo sabían que habían estado mucho tiempo necesitándose, mucho tiempo con aquel deseo quemándole las entrañas…demasiadas horas sin sus cuerpos sintiéndose.

Pansy se colgaba del cuello de Ron mientras que éste la tenía firmemente abrazada por la cintura, pero a los pocos minutos Ron creyó que le era insuficiente y apenas separándose de la chica, la tomó por los nalgas y se la acomodó en las caderas, con las largas piernas de Pansy rodeándolo. Ella dio un gemido de placer al sentirse tan cerca de él, su boca lo besaba con mayor libertad y su lengua se enredaba sin restricciones a la del pelirrojo.

Aquello era adictivo.

Cuando el oxigeno les faltó ambos se separaron sólo lo suficiente para poder mirarse a los ojos, ella apoyó la frente en la de Ron sonriéndole como nunca lo había hecho.

—Esto no significa que te haya perdonado—dijo dificultosamente por la falta de aliento.

—En ese caso, tendré que esforzarme un poco más.

—Ya lo creo Ronald Weasley.

..

* * *

..

El corazón le late a una velocidad insana, Harry lo siente a la altura de los oídos. Las manos le sudan y el que se las sequé constantemente contra la tela de sus vaqueros azules no es suficiente. Ha intentado aplacarse el rebelde cabello pero le fue imposible, sin remedio los gruesos mechones azabaches se desperdigan por toda su cabeza. Sus zapatos están limpios, su grueso abrigo gris perfecto, sus gafas perfectamente acomodadas, el cuello de su camisa blanca, limpio y planchado.

Harry comprueba su buen aliento soplando contra su mano.

Sí, listo.

Hoy después de meses, por fin vería a su Luna.

Una emoción que casi le aplasta los pulmones se instala en su pecho, el chico tiembla como hoja al viento y siente que de un momento a otro las piernas le van a fallar.

Se enfrenta a un Colacuerno Húngaro, le patea el culo a Mortífagos en el Ministerio, sobrevive a una maldición asesina, pero le es casi imposible levantar la mano y tocar aquella puerta.

Ése día es 25 de diciembre. Es navidad. Es por eso que un paquete hermosamente decorado con papel azul y listón dorado es sostenido por su mano. Harry piensa, parado ante aquella puerta, que quizá debió de llevarle algo al señor Lovegood, pero los nervios hicieron que se olvidara de comprarle uno.

_¿Y si le caigo mal por eso?_

El pánico comienza a apoderase de él. Harry voltea a todos lados como esperando que de la nada aparezca una tienda con un enorme letrero resplandeciente que diga: REGALO PARA EL PAPÁ DE LUNA AQUÍ, pero no, nada aparece. Y el chico maldice a su suerte, o a su mala memoria.

Desesperado comienza a buscar en sus bolsillos algo que le pueda ayudar. Un enchufe y una pila, no, eran para el señor Weasley no para Lovegood.

—Mierda—suelta por lo bajo.

Y es en ese momento que se abre la puerta.

Los ojos de Harry se abren de par en par y un vergonzoso color rojo tiñe sus mejillas. El chico se queda pasmado mirando el alto y rubio señor que amablemente le sonríe desde la puerta.

_¡Reacciona Potter!_

—Eee…Hola señor Lovegood, soy Harry Potter—dice Harry por fin mientras levantaba una mano para saludarlo pero se da cuenta que ha elevado la mano con la que sostiene el regalo de Luna así que rápidamente lo cambia de mano-a la izquierda-y saluda de nuevo al señor Lovegood—Hola, Harry Potter, señor.

—Sé quién es, mi querida Luna me habla mucho de usted—, El rostro de Harry se ilumina— Yo soy Xenophilius Lovegood—el señor Lovegood mira por un momento el paquete en las manos de Harry— y me imagino que ese regalo no es para mi, ¿o sí?

—No—dice rápidamente, talvez muy rápidamente—No, es para Luna. ¿Está ella?

El rostro del señor Lovegood se entristece un poco, deja salir un suspiro y luego dice—Sí está señor Potter, pero me temo que no podrá verla.

— ¿Por qué? Yo quiero verla señor. Llevo meses sin saber de ella, quiero saber cómo está, quiero hablarle, quiero…—los ojos de Harry miran desesperados al acongojado señor Lovegood.

—Entiéndame señor Potter, lo único que quiero es proteger a mi hija, temo que si lo ve, que si ve a cualquiera del colegio, todo lo que vivió regrese a su mente y ella…sufra…no quiero ver a mi Luna sufrir.

—Escúcheme bien, jamás, jamás en la vida haría algo que pudiera lastimar a Luna, yo la…—Harry se detiene por un momento conciente de lo que va a decir, cuando el dijera esas palabras sería ante una sola persona, ante Luna, sólo con ella—. Créame, ella es demasiado importante para mí.

— ¿Quién, Harry?—dice una calida voz que salió de detrás del señor Lovegood.

A los poco segundos, el rostro soñador de Luna, con su sonrisa pura y sus inmensos ojos azules brillantes, mira a Harry.

Los ojos de Harry se iluminan y el corazón le late a un ritmo demencial. No puedo contener la sonrisa que se dibuja en su rostro y las ganas de tomar a Luna entre sus brazos, estrechándola contra su cuerpo, son casi insanas.

— ¡Luna!—exclama emocionado mientras se acerca hasta la rubia y sin pensar la envuelve entre sus brazos.

La chica emocionada, como no había estado en meses, se deja abrazar por Harry, levanta sus brazos y rodea el cuello del chico con ellos.

—Te extrañaba tanto, Harry—le dice aún abrazada a él.

Y Harry nunca pensó que cuatro palabras como aquellas lo pudieran hacer tan feliz. Con lentitud y odiando tener que hacerlo, Harry se separa de ella, para tomarle la mano delicadamente—Yo también, Luna, yo también.

Luna lo mira con aquellos ojos inmensos y una fina sonrisa en los ojos, su cuerpo se mece como el de una niña de lado a lado provocando que sus aretes de rábanos bailen que acá para allá— ¿Ese regalo es para mi, Harry?

—Oh sí, lo es—, Harry le tiende el regalo a Luna quien lo recibe con una emocionada sonrisa—Feliz Navidad, Luna.

Harry se fue ese día llegada la tarde, la misma Luna salió a despedirlo con un beso en la mejilla. Harry prometió volver y ella dijo que lo esperaría impaciente.

Y al siguiente día, Harry regresó, esta vez con un pequeño presente para el señor Lovegood. Ése día aceptó el Té de ciruelas flotadoras del padre de Luna, comió de los panecillos de la chica y escuchó maravillado sobre criaturas fantásticas que Hermione insistía en que no existían. Ése día hablaron de Ginny y de Hermione, de Ron y de Neville, ese día hablaron de Dragones y _Snorkack de cuernos arrugados. _Ése día, cuando Harry se fue ya entrada la noche, Luna le pidió que volviera y Harry le aseguró que lo haría.

Y de nuevo, al siguiente día, Harry regresó. Esta vez Luna lo recibió con un regalo, una pintura de los dos; se abrazó a él y lo besó en la barbilla después de susurrarle _Feliz Navidad_ al oído. En esa ocasión Harry no se puedo contener, besó el puente de la nariz de la chica, lugar que ella se frotaba cada vez que estaba nerviosa o pensativa. Las mejillas de Luna se pintaron de rosa por el beso, el mundo se detuvo por un momento y Harry sonrió enamorado. Cuando Harry se fue ya entrada la media noche, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, sólo se abrazaron con la muda promesa de que mañana se verían.

Cuando Harry llegó al día siguiente, Luna ya lo esperaba en la puerta, se miraron en silencio mientras se sonreían. Ése día caminaron juntos de la mano, hablaron de Harry, hablaron de ella, nunca de lo doloroso, sólo de lo que los hacía felices. Por la tarde se sentaron junto a un árbol, Luna recargó la mejilla en el hombro de Harry y Harry la rodeó por los hombros. Cuando regresaron a casa, el señor Lovegood ya los esperada, siempre una sonrisa calida en sus labios, siempre aquel dejo de tristeza en sus ojos. Harry lo notó, pero no dijo nada, no quiso hacerlo porque sabía lo que significaba. Cuando Luna lo besó en los labios efímeramente antes de dar media vuelta y entrar a su casa, Harry se quedó pasmado unos minutos, cuando su cuerpo reaccionó, llevó sus dedos hasta sus labios, el mismo lugar en donde se habían posado los de Luna. Él no lo supo, pero sonrió con la sonrisa más boba y enamorada que se pudiera imaginar; luego dio media vuelta y se fue.

Harry frunció el ceño cuando, a la tarde siguiente, fue el señor Lovegood quien le abrió. El hombre claramente le quiso decir algo pero los pasos de Luna bajando rápidamente las escaleras se lo impidieron. Harry se olvidó que el rostro acongojado y apenado del señor Lovegood lo mirada unos pasos más allá y es que nada de lo demás tenía importancia cuando Luna estaba con él…Esta vez, sin miedos ni inseguridades Harry entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y juntos cruzaron la puerta, él la rodeó por la cintura para desaparecerse de ahí. Harry y Luna se acostaron sobre la suave playa con sus cabezas muy unidas, se divirtieron uniendo las estrellas, encontrando figuras impensables en el firmamento. Una calida frisa los arrullaba y se permitieron dormir unas horas abrazados. Antes de volver a casa, Luna tomó a Harry de las mejillas y lo besó dulcemente, mientras que él la rodeó por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo.

—Ya no verás más a mi hija—soltó el señor Lovegood cuando Harry daba media vuelta.

El chico volteó a mirarlo con miedo en los ojos.

—No puede…

—Lo siento muchacho, pero es lo mejor para ella. Cuando el año nuevo comience mi hija se irá de Londres a empezar una nueva vida, no voy a permitir que nadie la dañe de nuevo.

—Yo jamás permitiré que eso suceda.

El señor Lovegood rió melancólicamente—Mi Luna no está bien, Harry, lo sabes. Sé que la quieres, pero ella no te puede querer plenamente si no supera lo que le ha sucedido. Sabes que su mente ha bloqueado todo y el que no recuerde nada, no significa que no pasó. Las heridas están ahí, los recuerdos están ahí, dormidos, esperando despertar en el momento que menos imaginemos, y cuando eso suceda, no quiero que esté aquí.

—¿Ella lo sabe?, ¿sabes que se irá?—, Harry sabía que el señor Lovegood tenía razón, pero no por eso era menos doloroso.

—Aún no.

—Entonces déjeme despedirme de ella, déjeme hablarle, decirle que...

—No, Harry, es mejor así—puso la mano sobre el hombro del chico—. No la busques más, cuando mi hija esté lista volverá—, Harry bajó la mirada intentando contener las lagrimas.

Harry no dijo nada más, se apartó tal vez muy bruscamente del señor Lovegood y dio media vuelta. Ya lejos de él, las lágrimas corrieron libres por sus mejillas.

..

* * *

..

Escuchaba a la gente conversar a su alrededor, para él eran voces sin sentido ni objetivo que llenaban su medio. Quiénes eran, no le importaba, qué hacían ahí, menos; lo único que Harry sabía es que aquel dolor en el pecho era demasiado grande como para dejarlo respirar, que Luna se iría y que él no pudo decirle cuánto la amaba.

Sentado en el jardín de la casa de Hermione, el frío invernal lograba arrancarle pequeños temblores del cuerpo, en su mano una cerveza de mantequilla y en su mente la imagen de Luna repitiéndose otra vez.

Harry estaba llegando a pensar que talvez, sólo talvez, la felicidad no fue diseñada para alguien como él, que probablemente su único destino era matar a Lord Voldemort o morir en el intento y que Dumbledore se había equivocado estrepitosamente al decir que aquel poder que todo lo podía vencer y que su corazón albergaba, era el amor.

Puede que definitivamente, el amor no sea para él.

Pero testarudo como es Harry, se niega a creer al cien por ciento en ello, quizá y el dicho de "Hay que sufrir para merecer" se aplicara a la perfección sobre su persona y él tendría que sufrir mucho para al final del camino encontrar el amor.

Harry sabía que al final del camino no quería a nadie más que no fuera Luna.

Si alguien le preguntaba a Harry cuándo comenzó a querer a Luna, muy probablemente él no tendría una respuesta concreta, podría decir mil y una situaciones y ninguna sería la completa verdad, probablemente la verdad absoluta es que el simplemente nació para amarla.

Absurdo sin alguien más lo supiera, irónico para un chico en cuyo camino estaba marcado con la muerte, impensable para aquellos que no conocían la fuerza de sus sentimientos. Pero Harry lo sentía real, lo sentía parte de sí, como si su amor por Luna hubiese estado guardado en su corazón aún en los días en que dormía en la alacena de los Dursley, calmado, esperando el día en que ella apareciera para despertarse en pleno…esperando el momento propició para golpearlo en la cara y mostrarle la verdad de su ser…

Harry también sabía las palabras del señor Lovegood eran sabias y su actuar correcto, el daño perpetuado al espíritu y el cuerpo de Luna seguía ahí, aguardando el momento propicio para quebrarla con toda su fuerza. Luna necesitaba sanar plenamente para poder amar de la misma manera. Y Harry no le podía quitar eso, por más que su corazón se quebrara ante su inminente partida, él debía dejarla ir.

Casi imperceptiblemente el largo cuerpo de Ron se sentó junto al suyo.

Ron podía sentir en dolor inmenso que doblegaba el alma de Harry, lo podía sentir llenando cada resquicio de su ser, era como si fuera propio, el amor que Harry sentía por Luna lo derrumbaba y lo hacía vivir a partes iguales.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Harry?—preguntó Ron después de unos minutos de silencio.

Harry no alzó la mirada, la dejó fija en las pequeñas motas de nieve que adornaban los rosales del jardín. —Espero a que el año nuevo llegue, Ron, ¿y tú?

—No es eso a lo que me refiero. En serio Harry, ¿Qué haces aquí, sentado como imbécil, escapándote de una fiesta que ni siquiera te importa, cuando lo único que quieres es estar con Luna?

Harry resopló—Parece que no te quedó claro nada de lo que te conté, Weasley, ella se va.

—Parece que el que no entendió nada eres tú, Potter: ella se va comenzando el año nuevo, y que yo sepa…—Harry ahora sí volteó a ver a su amigo, era como si Ron le acabara de decir la verdad de cómo se formó el universo—…para eso falta—el pelirrojo miró su reloj—media hora. Así que te lo volveré a preguntar, ¿qué haces aquí, Harry?

Harry se puso de golpe en pie, apretó las manos en puño y estaba por dar el primer paso cuando se giró hasta su amigo—Su padre no quiere que la vea, no me dejará verla.

—Que yo recuerde, también tenías prohibido buscar la piedra filosofal en primero, andar por los pasillos a altas horas de la noche en segundo, recatar a Sirius en tercero, ser campeón de Hogwarts en cuarto y…

Harry levantó una mano haciendo callar a su amigo. Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa de camarería en los labios—Ya entendí tu punto, Ron.

—Es bueno saberlo.

Harry miró curioso a Ron—Quién lo iba a imaginar, Ronald Weasley dando consejos de amor.

Ron se encogió de hombros—Mueve tu culo, Potter y largo de aquí.

Harry le sonrió antes de dar media vuelta, cruzar las barredas de protección de la casa y desaparecer tras ellas.

Ron se quedó sentado en aquella banca mirando el punto en que su amigo había desaparecido. Sonrió para después dar un trago a su cerveza de mantequilla. Lord Voldemort y todo su regimiento de Mortífagos podían estar tras Harry Potter, pero cuando se trataba de Luna Lovegood, a Harry le valía una reverenda mierda.

_Quién lo iba a imaginar, Ronald Weasley dando consejos de amor._

Harry tenía razón, quién lo diría. Pero es que desde que Pansy Parkinson había entrado en su vida, todo lo que no era en su vida, es, y todo lo que es, dejó de serlo.

El pelirrojo sonrió al recordar el beso que le robó a Pansy en el Expreso de Hogwarts cuando la encontró saliendo del baño de chicas. A él no le había importado, la había aferrado a su cuerpo para obligarla de nuevo a entrar al baño y cerrar la puerta con una patada, tras de ellos. Los ojos de Pansy se abrieron de la impresión cuando Ron la besó apasionadamente, aprisionando su cuerpo contra el lavamanos y sus manos la recorrieron entera fervientemente.

Después, así como había iniciado, había acabado, Ron le sonrió de medio lado para dar luego media vuelta y salir de ahí.

No había sabido nada de ella desde entonces.

Todas las cartas que le había enviado no fueron contestadas pero tampoco devueltas y el regalo que le mandó en navidad tampoco fue devuelto. Ron se vio en la necesidad de usar su empatía para localizarla, no sabía si funcionaba a largas distancias, pero ese era un buen momento para averiguarlo.

La encontró sentada en el jardín de Malfoy Manor junto a la que pudo reconocer como la madre de Malfoy, Narcisa. Después de esa vez, Ron la buscó de vez en cuando, sólo para asegurarse que estaba bien-no era que se muriera de celos por culpa de Nott, quien como si nada la abrazaba por la espalda y besaba su mejilla-.

Ron se tocó los labios un momento antes de ponerse en pie dispuesto a entrara a la casa, pero el ruido de una lechuza, de la misma lechuza negra con destellos azules que le llevara aquella carta en Hogwarts, posándose finamente sobre el respaldo de la banca en que estaba sentado, lo hizo volverse.

Ron soltó una risilla, emocionado.

—Espero que esa vez no sea polvo crece pelo—le dijo suave a la lechuza mientras le desataba el pergamino que traía amarrado a la pata izquierda, ésta sólo lo miró con sus inmensos ojos.

Cuando hubo terminado, el ave ululó suavemente, le mordió despacio el dorso de la mano en un gesto que Ron tomó como de cariño y remontó vuelo.

_Malfoy Manor, ala sur, tercer piso, cuarta ventana. Donde los pavos duermen, pasaje al cielo entre las rosas y las espinas._

_No hagas ruido._

_P. _

El pelirrojo sin pensarlo ni un minuto se guardó el papel en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, caminó decidido hasta los limites de la casa, y tal como lo hiciera Harry, se desapareció…eso sí, con un rumbo muy diferente.

..

* * *

..

Abajo el ruido de risas y conversaciones se escuchaba claro y fuerte…el sonido de copas siendo golpeadas, la chillona y algo ebria voz de la señora Weasley, las carcajadas de los gemelos, la gruesa voz de Bill y los grititos de Ginny.

La música sonando no tan alto, no tan bajo, lo perfecto para que la melodía los relajara y los hiciera disfrutar de la noche al tiempo que podían conversar cómodamente.

La candida voz de su abuela, el ruido de un cristal haciéndose añicos, seguido del "Lo siento" de Tonks, la pata de palo de Moddy sonando aquí y allá, la apacible conversación del profesor Lupin y el acento francés de Fleur.

Todos estaban allá abajo celebrando la llegada del año nuevo. Toda la gente que quería estaba con ella, sin embargo Hermione sentía que le faltaba algo, un pedazo indispensable. Una sensación de vacío la consumía por dentro y las ganas de lloras de dolor, de rabia, de frustración, de impotencia, la carcomían poco a poco.

Sus pasos eran amortiguados por la alfombra que cubría el piso de su recamara. Los tacones la estaban cansando. La castaña se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se deshizo de ellos.

Estaba cansada, no solo física, sino emocionalmente.

Su mente y su corazón eran un condenado mar de confusión.

Por un lado le entristecía saber que él no fue ni siquiera capaz de despedirse de ella cuando se cruzó con él en el Expreso de Hogwarts en su viaje de ida a casa, él tan sólo la miró por unos instantes, inclinó la cabeza para luego continuar su camino con Pansy sujeta de su brazo.

Eso fue todo, sólo eso.

Nada de un "Adiós Granger" ó un "Hasta luego, Granger", pero no, no obtuvo nada de eso, sólo silencio. La verdad es que no sabía qué era mejor…o peor…sus silencios sepulcrales demoledores de cordura o todas aquellas palabras como "Lindura" o "Hermosa" que la hacían enfadar…o sus palabras llenas de pasión, de egoísmo, de posesión que le hacían vibrar hasta la mas minima fibra de su ser.

Pero por otro lado, ¿no era eso lo que ella quería, que él la dejara en paz?

Ya se había hartado de aquel jueguito idiota y sin sentido de Draco, de tener que tomar otro camino para no encontrárselo, talvez no fue una actitud muy Gryffindor pero es que la chica ya no podía más. Pero con el rubio todo se salía de control, todo lo que creía no era y lo que no era sí era con él… ¡va! Ya ni sabía…y a ella, si había algo que le daba rabia, era no saber. No saber cómo debía de sentirse, cómo debía de actuar, cómo poder sacarse todo de raíz y de una buena vez por todas, cómo volver a ser Hermione Granger, sólo Hermione Granger, sin el estigma de Draco Malfoy colgando de su pecho. Sin aquella desazón que la embargaba cada vez que lo veía al otro lado del comedor, en los pasillos…y también cuando no lo veía…

¡Dios, todo era tan confuso!

Primero era ella, así simplemente ella, luego todo aquello del ministerio, la verdad sobre su abuela, la verdad sobre ella misma, luego Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy…Malfoy. Un tremendo metomeentodo eso es lo que es, porque ella no le pidió que la sacara del lago, ella no fue y le dijo: "Ey Malfoy, sé mi vecino y bésame en el boca", después tampoco lo obligó a tocarla en el Expreso de Hogwarts ó en los pasillos abandonados y mucho menos le había dado permiso para que se metiera en su cuarto, su cama, su ser y su alma.

¡Que te parta un rayo Draco Malfoy!

Y luego, la guinda del pastel, el verdadero Malfoy salé a flote derramando todo el veneno del que era poseedor. Su maldita desconfianza, sus palabras hirientes, sus desplantes… ¿Por qué diantres con ella y no con otra?...porque sabe que si hubiese sido con otra la habría matado del coraje de sólo verla con él.

¡Merlín, hasta una loca celosa se había vuelto!

Y peor de todo, ah sí, porque lo otro no era lo peor de todo, había más, mucho más: la poca e insípida capacidad de Draco Malfoy para aceptar un NO. No, no, y noooo. En un principio Hermione creyó que ignorándolo bastaría, pero no fue así, después se vio en la necesidad de recurrir a los golpes-debe de confesar que no se siente nada orgullosa de eso-y luego…luego ¡Morgana, luego! Estuvo casi a punto de caer de nuevo. Y si no hubiese sido por él y su condenado complejo de niño pijo habría seguido olvidándose de las consecuencias.

_Hasta que yo quiera_, ¡Y un cuerno Malfoy!

Y es que, quién madres le dijo que él era el rey del mundo ó peor aún, el dueño de su vida, como si el desgraciado rompe corazones, torturador de tranquilidad, tuviera ese derecho, como si él pudiese decidir por lo dos.

Te equivocas bien y bonito Malfoy, pero bien mucho.

Hermione soltó el aire mientras se dejaba caer en su cama. Clavó la mirada al techo y extendió los brazos por sobre su cabeza. Si tan sólo él no fuera tan idiota, nada de aquello estaría pasando, ella no estaría así, por él…

¡Mierda, sí que dolía!

— ¡Dios!—gritó de frustración mientras se giraba y hundía la cara en la almohada, y como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, comenzó a patalear y refunfuñar como niña chiquita. Cuando su berrinche terminó, Hermione se giró de nuevo boca arriba ya más tranquila, entonces algo llamó su atención.

Unos pequeños golpecitos contra el cristal se dejaron escuchar claros y fuertes. La chica frunció el ceño para después acercarse a la ventana.

Una hermosa y gran lechuza negra de ojos amarillos chocaba su pico insistentemente contra el cristal. De sus, patas un paquete de mediano tamaño junto con un pergamino, colgaban.

Hermione abrió la ventada dejando entrar al ave, ésta fue a posarse sobre su escritorio, en una actitud muy digna alzó la pata para que la chica le quitara el paquete, cuando ella lo hizo, la lechuza remontó el vuelo perdiéndose en la negrura de la noche.

La castaña tardó un minuto analizando el paquete. Podrías ser cualquier cosa, pero de haber sido algo peligroso, no habría pasado las protecciones mágicas que rodeaban su casa impuestas por la Orden. Tras su momento de indecisión, Hermione tomó el paquete entre sus manos le quitó al envoltura que lo cubría para descubrir el más hermoso cofrecito que había visto en su vida. De un color dorado que denotaba el oro puro con el que fue elaborado y de una ligeraza impropia para un objeto de aquel material y tamaño, un delicioso calor que envolvió el cuerpo de Hermione, emanaba de él.

Era hermoso, muy hermoso. Intrincadas figuras estaba gravadas finamente por toda la superficie donde un imponente sol dominaba el decorado: los finos rayos de fuego se extendían por doquier en forma de llamas en espiral que se perdían en la base de la caja, y sobre la tapa y justo en el centro del sol, la imagen de una fecha vertical, con la punta hacia arriba.

Ella reconoció aquel símbolo al instante, cómo no hacerlo, si es el mismo que la marcaba de por vida. El que dictaba lo que fue, lo que es y lo que será. Hermione lo amaba con la misma intensidad con la que lo aborrecía.

La marca de la bendición de Apolo en la tierra.

La fuerza que decidía el destino de los hombres en la guerra.

Los dedos de Hermione recorrieron sus contornos, sus ojos castaños brillaban de la emoción que rayaba entre la felicidad y el dolor, nada como ver aquella marca para saber que ahora todo era más real.

Sus ojos se desviaron hasta la pequeña nota que acompañaba al cofre, sosteniendo la caja contra su pecho, se sentó de nuevo en la orilla de su cama apoyando la espalda contra el respaldo, subió los pies a ella flexionando las rodillas, Hermione acomodó el cobre en su regazo.

Su corazón latió acelerado mientras sus dedos abrían el sobre, dentro, una fina y pulcra letra, que ella reconoció en segundos, la recibió.

_Este cofre ha permanecido en mi familia por generaciones, se dice que dentro guarda la estrella dorada, un diminuto trozó que los dioses dejaron caer sobre los hombres hace miles de años. _

_Llevas el sol por dentro Hermione, así que estoy convencido que en este mundo no hay nadie más justo que tú para poseerlo. _

_Para mí tú eres la legítima dueña. _

_Cuídalo bien. _

_Draco Malfoy. _

El corazón de Hermione se estremeció por completo.

_Para mí tú eres la legítima dueña. _

Y Draco no se equivocaba, aquel cobre le pertenecía, por derecho propio, por dictamen divino, por la sangre en sus venas. La cuestión era, ¿cómo había llegado a las manos de los Malfoy´s?

La castaña se dijo que ya después averiguaría en cómo ó el por qué.

Casi temblando y con el nerviosismo haciendo estragos en sus sistema, Hermione quitó el seguro que mantenía la caja cerrada, escuchó aquel _click_ que pareció retumbar por toda la habitación, luego, despacio, muy despacio, levantó la tapa.

Una intensa luz dorada limpia y hermosa le iluminó el rostro, Hermione abrió los ojos maravillada.

Muy despacio, acercó sus dedos a aquella luz.

Era tibia…calida, una hermosa sensación la recorrió entera, sentía paz, se sentía en casa, se sentía como el abrazo de su abuela, como la tibieza de Ron, como el cariño de Harry, como el beso de Draco.

_Draco…_

_Draco…_

Hermione no supo explicar por qué de repente necesitaba verlo, porqué la necesidad de sentirlo cerca la invadió. Era como si él la estuviera llamando, como si en este momento su lugar fuera al lado del rubio y no ahí, en aquella casa, en aquella fiesta, con aquella gente.

La imagen de Draco la llenaba entera y no quería…no podía querer otra cosa que no fuera estar con él…sentir su calor, tal vez aquello era una locura, una completa y monumental locura, pero era verdad, lo sentía, lo quería.

Dejando el cofre de lado, Hermione se puso rápidamente en pie, se calzó sus sandalias doradas de tiritas, tomó su varita firmemente entre sus dedos y salió a la terraza de su casa, bajó corriendo las escaleras que la llevarían al jardín iluminado con múltiples luces navideñas, cruzó las verjas que rodeaban los terrenos de los Granger y ya fuera de zona de protección, la chica giró sobre sí misma para desaparecer al siguiente segundo.

..

* * *

..

La hermosa rubia dormía placidamente en su cama. Los rayos plateados de la luna caían sobre su rostro iluminando sus facciones y parte de su cabello dorado. Su tranquilo respirar inundaba la habitación y el delicioso aroma a cítricos que ella siempre despedía colmó el pecho de Harry.

Lentamente los ojos de Luna se fueron abriendo. Cuando miró la silueta de Harry recortada contra la noche, ella sonrió.

—Harry—dijo dulcemente y aún acosada—pensé que ya no vendrías.

Él le sonrió dando un lento paso hasta ella, pero sin llegar a tocar si quiera la orilla de la cama—Perdóname—le dijo—no pude venir antes.

—Lo sé—respondió Luna mientras se sentaba en la cama. El largo y alborotado cabello cayó en una hermosa cascada sobre sus hombros. Ella lo miró tiernamente por largos instantes, Harry no se movió ni un milímetro—Me voy a ir, Harry—el chico asintió triste—mi padre dice que lo necesito, que es por mi bien. Yo también creo que lo necesito. ¿Sabes, Harry?, hay ocasiones en las que siento mucho miedo y mucho dolor y no sé porqué—, el mirar de Luna se tornó ligeramente desesperado—ya no quiero sentirme así, no me gusta. Me duele el pecho cuando eso sucede.

Harry se acercó otro poco—Vas a sanar Luna, te prometo que un día todo ese miedo y dolor desaparecerá.

Luna extendió su mano hasta Harry, el chico entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, sentándose a su lado. Sin contenerse, la chica se lanzó contra su pecho, apoyando la mejilla sobre el corazón de Harry, aferrándolo fuertemente por los hombros. —No quiero irme, Harry, no quiero dejarte. Yo…yo…—la chica alzó el rostro hasta clavar su mirada en él—Yo te quiero, Harry.

El pelinegro elevó su mano y delicadamente acarició el rostro de Luna—Yo también te quiero, Luna—Harry la tomó cariñosamente entre sus brazos—Te he querido desde siempre.

—Si me voy, tengo miedo que dejes de hacerlo. Sé que necesito irme, lo sé, no se porqué pero lo necesito, pero no quiero curarme si corro el riesgo de que me dejes de querer.

—Eso jamás pasará mi Luna.

—Promételo, Harry, prométeme que no dejarás de quererme, que llegado el día irás a buscarme, dónde sea que esté, que irás por mi para no dejarme ir jamás.

—Te lo prometo.

Sus labios se unieron en un delicado beso, sus bocas se movían lentas y serenas sobre la del otro disfrutando al máximo de aquel toque tal dulce, tal suyo…Harry cargó a Luna sujetándola por las rodillas y la espalda, al tiempo que ella se aferraba a él por el cuello y apoyaba su cabeza contra el hombro del chico. Sus ojos jamás dejaron de mirarse mientras él caminaba hasta el balcón de la recamara de la chica, afuera el frío de la pronta media noche soplaba el aire helado y la magia de una año nuevo que estaba por comenzar se sentía en el aire.

Las campanadas comenzaron a retumbar. Fueron una, fueron dos, cinco…siete, diez, fueron doce….

Los fuegos artificiales del poblado más próximo iluminaron en cielo y Harry y Luna seguían sin dejar de mirarse.

—Feliz año nuevo, Luna.

—Feliz año nuevo, Harry.

Ambos se sonrieron una vez más para luego fijar sus miradas en el firmamento iluminado.

..

* * *

..

Las orillas del arrollo estaban ligeramente congeladas y la nieve cubría sólo algunas partes de terreno. Draco escuchaba a sus espaldas los caballos que tiraban de carruaje.

El rubio hundió sus manos en el abrigo negro esperando entrar en calor.

Miró las aguas frías de arrollo recordando que una vez hacía ya mas de seis meses había visto a Hermione bañarse en él semidesnuda. Sonrió el recordar el modo en que la chica hablaba sola, su cara de impresión al darse cuenta que él estaba ahí...su cuerpo mojado.

Nunca antes él había deseado a alguien como la deseó aquel día.

Recordó cómo la había besado con pasión, cómo el cuerpo de ella se amoldaba al suyo, cómo las manos de Hermione se aferraban a él.

Era irónico que regresara a aquel lugar donde todo había comenzado, donde realmente había comenzado y donde, él estaba seguro, no terminaría.

El deseo incontrolable que lo llevó hasta ahí sigue siendo difícil de explicar, no sabía de qué venía y si ella lo estaba sintiendo igual…sólo sabía que estaba ahí en la espera de algo…de alguien, de ella…Que en cualquier otro lugar que él pudiera estar sería el incorrecto, que la vida se le estaba escapando, que una parte de él se perdería…todos lo miedos, todas las culpas…todo y nada parecían influir sobre su mente, llevándolo irremediablemente a estar ahí…La imagen de Hermione llamándolo, pidiendo por él, necesitándolo, era como si la castaña, en donde quiera que se encontrara, estuviera repitiendo su nombre…Una maldición, un hechizo que lo mantenía unido a sus deseos, a su cuerpo…a esa necesidad imperiosa de ambos por sentirse, de él por sentirla. En eso momentos no era él, no era Draco, era un pieza que se movía al compás de una fuerza que iba más allá de su entendimiento, una fuerza con la que no quieres ni puedes pelear, porque tú también deseas que arrasé contigo y derribe sus esquemas.

A todo eso y más Draco se estaba enfrentado…en su fuero interno se repetía que aquello no era una batalla perdida, que obtendría, no lo que quiere, sino lo que necesita, lo que siempre necesitó…ahora tan sólo le quedaba esperar.

El rubio se encontraba sentando en la gran sala de Malfoy Manor, en su mano derecha descansaba un vaso de Fire Whiskey, su madre, hermosa y etérea como siempre, se reía con Pansy, mientras que Theo, sentado junto a la chimenea, las miraba sonreír.

Llevando el baso a sus labios, Draco pensaba en el regalo que le había hecho a Hermione.

Esa misma mañana, Draco recorría los pasillos de su mansión recordando una niñez no muy lejana que sin embargo le parecía de otra vida. El Draco que corrió por aquellos corredores, que se escondía de su padre huyendo divertido de las reprimendas por quebrar otro jarrón, haciendo enfurecer a los pobres elfos que se encargaban de atenderlo, ya no era el mismo que lo hacía ahora.

Los años, la escuela, la guerra, el señor Tenebroso, su padre en la cárcel…el odio, el rencor, la soledad…la amistad…Pansy, Theo…su madre…Potter, Snape…todos, nadie…y luego Granger, luego Hermione.

Hermione…siempre Hermione… ¿por qué justo en eso momentos parecía sentirla junto a él?

Draco maldijo su suerte golpeando duramente la pared de su derecha.

_Draco…_

¡Maldita sea!

_Draco…_

Aquello ya no era un juego, estaba por sobrepasar los límites de su cordura…y él no se podía permitir perder los estribos.

_Draco…_

—¡Cállate!—le gritó a la nada. Pero la nada no habría puerta, ni te hacía sentir esa llamada en el pecho.

Draco se internó en aquella sala que tan sólo había visitado una vez cuando tenía ocho. Los retratos de sus antepasados lo miraban desde cada rincón. Viejas armaduras empolvadas en cada esquina, un globo terráqueo del mundo antiguo, pergaminos viejos a punto de deshacerse con el menor toque, estantes y estantes de libros que llegaban hasta el mismo techo y en el centro un escritorio con nada en su superficie, salvo una cosa, sólo una cosa.

Un cofre dorado.

El rubio se sintió irremediablemente atraído hacia él. Éste destilaba un brillo hipnótico que hacía brillar sus ojos…se atrevió a estirar la mano para tocarlo. Calido. Era calido. Una sensación de calor envolvió a Draco, haciéndolo sentir extrañamente feliz y completo…como con Hermione…aquel cofre era como Hermione.

Hermoso, dorado, calido.

Supo en ese instante que aquel lugar, frío y olvidado no era su lugar, sino con la castaña. Veía el nombre, la esencia de Hermione gravado en cada centímetro de su superficie…en aquella flecha…en el sol imponente.

Sin pensarlo tomó el cobre bajo su brazo y salió de ahí, con un solo objetivo en mente.

Su padre lo mataría si lo supiera o si pudiera. Pero es que le pareció tan correcto, jamás había sentido que hacía algo más honesto que aquello, era como si la caja lo llamara a gritos, pidiéndole que la regresara a su verdadera dueña y él no pudiese hacer nada más que complacerla, lo curioso que esta parecía ser Hermione. Una corazonada sin sentido que él se había arriesgado a seguir…no esperaba que su madre si lo entendiera, que Pansy o Theo, o la misma Hermione lo hicieran, él lo tenía más que claro.

_Él, que había sido dueño del sol, lo dejó escapar. _

Le dio otra trago a su bebida mientras miraba el reloj, las 11 en punto, una hora para año nuevo.

_¿Por qué haces esto, Draco?_

Hermione le había preguntado por qué y él no supo decir la respuesta correcta…

_¿Por qué haces esto, Draco?_

Ella había preguntado y él no sabía cuál era la respuesta correcta…

—Me voy a dormir, hijo—dijo Narcisa poniéndose de pie, Draco y Theo, por educación, hicieron lo mismo.

—¿Tan pronto, madre?, aún falta una hora—,le preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella

Ella le sonrío—Estoy cansada, quiero dormir—la fina y delgada mano de Narcisa se posó sobre la mejilla de su hijo—además, nada de esto es lo mismo sin Lucius.

Después de eso, su madre se había despedido de él con un beso en la mejilla, de Pansy con un dulce abrazo y de Theo con una delicada inclinación de cabeza.

_¿Por qué haces esto, Draco?_

Ella preguntó otra vez y él seguía sin querer saber…

Y de pronto, viendo a su madre subir lentamente las escaleras que la llevarían a su habitación, Draco lo supo.

_¿Por qué haces esto, Draco?_

Esperaba que ella preguntara una vez más, entonces, él ya sabría cuál era la respuesta correcta, la que siempre supo, la que siempre fue mas no quiso ver.

—¿Draco qué…—trató de decir Pansy cuando miró cómo Draco se ponía su abrigo y tomaba firmemente la varita entre sus manos.

—Lo siento, Pansy pero me tengo que ir—. Fue hasta la pelinegra, le plantó un beso en la mejilla, se despidió con un gesto de Theo, dio media vuelta y caminó con dirección a la puerta—¡Dorton, prepara el carruaje!—ordenó mientras iba hacia la salida.

Con un _Plop_ el elfo apareció y dijo _sí mi amo_, con otro _Plop_ el elfo desapareció y Draco cruzó las pesadas puertas de Malfoy Manor.

Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar, esperar a que ella llegara a aquella cita que él jamás concretó, que acudiera a un llamado que él nunca hizo y que la misma necesidad que él sentía en el pecho también la sintiera ella.

Draco volteó a sus espaldas, uno de los caballos golpeó el suelo con su pata trasera mientras movía la cabeza de lado a lado. Bien podía haberse aparecido, pero sabía que necesitaba un momento para serenarse, un tiempo para pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando, en lo que sentía, en lo que quería…en plantearse la idea que ella tal vez no acudía, en que tal vez por parte de la chica ya todo estaba terminado.

El caballo negro otra vez volvió a patear el suelo, sólo que esta vez su mirada estaba fija en una figura que caminaba despacio hasta ahí.

El aliento escapó dolorosamente de los pulmones del chico, por primera vez en toda su vida estaba estúpidamente nervioso y el miedo al rechazo hacía mella en su temple.

Con paso lento Hermione se acercaba hasta él. La luna que todavía brillaban el lo alto, iluminaba su camino.

..

* * *

..

Donde los pavos duermen, entre rosas y espinas.

Ron no sabía qué le molestaba más, si los condenados pavos albinos caros y horribles que andaban por ahí, ó el condenado y alto seto de rosas que le encajó sin piedad todas y cada una de sus malditas espinas.

¿Y es que Pansy no pudo haber encontrado un pasaje secreto igual de secreto pero menos doloroso?

El pelirrojo se tocó el cuello justo donde sentía como un hilillo tibio corría. Llevó sus dedos ante sus ojos. Sangre. Casi se rebana la yugular, todo por unas condenadas espinas.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar al lado sur de la casa, si a eso se le podía llamar casa, digamos que al lado sur de la inmensa y descomunal casa con complejo de castillo, sí, eso era mejor. Se inclinó un poco cuando pasó por delante de un ventanal que le mostraba a Theo Nott sentado solo en la sala del lugar. Unas ganas compulsivas de meterse en sus sentimientos atacaron a Ron, pero se recordó a tiempo que estaba ahí por Pansy, no por Theo. Quizá si lo hubiera hecho se habría enterado que el castaño estaba dormido y que tanta actitud a la James Bond de su parte estaba injustificada.

Ala sur, ya está, había llegado. Localizar cuarta ventana, listo, ahora el problema, el tercer piso. Ron se mentó la madre por lo bajo al no haber ido ahí en escoba, ya Hermione les había dicho a él y a Harry que era, "desafortunadamente" vecina del chico y que su casa quedaba a menos de tres kilómetros de la otra. Ron buscó desesperado la manera de llegar hasta allá.

La única solución que encontró: la nada confiable pero alta enredadera que llegaba hasta aquella bendita ventana del tercer piso.

Con decisión acomodó su varita en su bolsillo trasero y comenzó a subir.

Dentro de aquel cuarto, Pansy esperaba rayando entre los nervios y la ansiedad. Con el pretexto de que estaba cansada, se había despedido de Theo sólo unos minutos después de que Draco se había ido, para irse a encerrar en su habitación, mandarle aquel mensaje al pelirrojo esperando que lo entendiera y rezándole a Morgana porque a Theo no se le ocurriera pasar a felicitarla por el año nuevo que en menos de diez minutos estaría sobre ellos.

Sentaba frente al espejo, Pansy se peinaba el largo cabello liberando así un poco la tensión. Sin querer sus ojos se desviaron hasta sus labios recordando el beso que Ron le robó hacía casi diez días. Presa de las ganas de verlo y el deseo por sentirlo cerca, un suspiro lento y suave se escapó de sus labios casi en el mismo momento en que la ventana de su habitación era abierta de golpe y un grueso y largo bulto caía por ella duramente hasta el suelo.

Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, Pansy se giró en la sillita del tocador mientras el cepillo entre sus dedos, sufría la emoción de su dueña. Tuvo el impulso de levantarse e ir hasta aquel que cual ladrón había irrumpido en sus aposentos, pero rápidamente se recordó que a los ladrones no se les invita a pasar y que mucho menos se les espera con tantas ansias.

Imponiendo su alta figura en aquella instancia, Ron se puso lentamente de pie, sus pantalones estaban hechos un asco, manchados de verde y de tierra, su camisa rota de algunos lados al tiempo que de sus manos, la parte de sus antebrazos que la prenda lo lograba cubrir, algunas partes de su cara y el lado derecho de su cuelo, se encontraban surcado por cortes de variada profundidad.

A Pansy se le encogió el corazón de verlo así. Ahora sí que no pudo contenerse y sin importar que el estuviera sucio y manchado y ella vistiendo una fina bata de seda, se lanzó sobre el pelirrojo rodeándolo por el cuello fuertemente con sus brazos. Él al sentirla cerca de nuevo, aspiró su aroma mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la elevaba ligeramente para comenzar a dar vueltas lentamente.

—Te eché de menos—dijo él contra el cuello de la chica. Los pies de Pansy se apoyaron sobre sus zapatos, Ron se movía lentamente en círculos, como bailando una lenta e insonora canción.

Ella lo miró dulcemente. —Parece que bienes de la guerra, Weasley.

—Bueno, es que a alguien se le ocurrió hacerme pasar por matorrales llenos de espinas y hacerme trepar hasta un tercer piso por unas enredaderas poco confiables.

Pansy rodó lo ojos—Bueno en ese caso, la próxima vez le aviso a Draco y Theo que vas a venir para que te esperen tranquilamente en la sala y luego te hagan pasar, ¿qué te parece?

Ron pareció pensárselo—Neee, me gusta más así, el siempre romántico y efectivo estilo muggle, como el Romeo ése que Hermione conoce.

—Cómo quieras—Pansy acercó sus labios hasta el cuello de Ron, ahí donde una herida se dejaba ver, plantándole un beso que hizo jadear al chico. Ella sonrió complacida— ¿eso recompensa todas tus heridas?

—Algo, aun hay más heridas, pero si le sigues con los besos, te advierto que no respondo de mí.

—Entonces—Pansy se pegó sugerente al cuerpo de Ron— ¿Qué propones?

—Baila conmigo.

La chica enterró su rostro en el cuello del pelirrojo mientras él la aferraba por la cintura, sus pies descalzos seguían sobre los de Ron, dejándose llevar por el ritmo que él marcaba. Se miraban interminablemente a los ojos mientras una de sus finas manos lo rodeaba por el cuello y la otra se posaba sobre su pecho, sintiendo los latidos de aquel corazón que sólo tenía una dueña: ella.

De pronto las campanadas comenzaron a sonar por toda la mansión.

Sus labios se encontraron lentamente mientras ellos seguían bailando.

—Feliz año nuevo, Pansy.

—Feliz año nuevo, Ronald.

..

* * *

..

Draco se quedó de pie en su lugar esperando a que ella llegara hasta él. Un fino vestido verde de tirantes delgados y largo hasta debajo de las rodillas cubría su cuerpo, el cabello largo y rizado peinado de lado sujeto con un hermoso broche dorado en forma de mariposa, unas finas sandalias también doradas adornaban sus pies y su piel brillaban como con luz propia. El corazón de Draco latía a mil por horas y el deseo estaba comenzando a llenar su cuerpo ante la hermosa imagen de la chica.

Hermione se detuvo a escasos metros de él, contemplándose en silencio, contemplándolo en silencio. Sin pudor y vergüenza, Hermione lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, viéndolo como llevaba tanto tiempo deseándolo.

Vestido de riguroso negro, con un abrigo que se ajustaba a la perfección a sus anchos hombros y sus estrechas caderas, el cuello protegido por una bufanda negra también y el cuello de una camisa blanca dejándose entrever, Draco era ciertamente el sueño de cualquiera. Un golpe de orgullo femenino la llenó al pensarlo.

_Tal vez es el sueño de muchas, pero es mi realidad. _

Sólo el ruido de sus aceleradas respiraciones llenaba el lugar, el agua había dejado de correr, los caballos parecían entender y la noche se apagó para ellos, dejando que sólo Draco y Hermione dominaran esta vez.

Sus miradas quemaban, los ojos de Draco eran plata liquida que la recorrían completa, se sentía expuesta, desnuda antes él, como nunca, como jamás lo había estado…y era la sensación mas maravillosa que podía experimentar, ya no tenía miedo de nada, de él, de ella, del daño, de pasado, del futuro; ya nada le importaba, tan sólo los dos, ahí, ese instante, ése perfecto y sublime momento.

No se habían dicho ni una sola palabra, sabía que pronto vendría, quizá de nuevo ella no escuchara lo que su corazón exigía, quizá él diera media vuelta y la dejara ya de una vez por todas, pero mientras eso pasaba, que el futuro se decidiera en silencio.

De pronto las mariposas comenzaron a volar hasta ella. Eran miles y eran hermosas. Mariposas de luz doradas que le acariciaban la piel, que besaban sus mejillas…el rostro de Hermione se iluminó y una lagrima de felicidad de cruzó su mejillas. Alzó el rostro al cielo mientras las miraba volar a su alrededor.

_Mariposas…Muchas veces sueño con mariposas. Cientos y cientos de ella que vuelan hasta mí. _

Ella se lo había dicho una vez, cuando le pidió que le contara un secreto, ése había sido su secreto y él lo recordó. Hermione fijó sus ojos en Draco, quien al igual que ella, se encontraba rodeado de mariposas, sólo que él no les prestaba atención, su mirada estaba fija en Hermione, en su rostro iluminado, en sus ojos emocionados, en sus mejillas rojas, en le modo en que su piel brillaba y sus finas facciones se luminaban cada vez una mariposa volaba cerca de ella.

— ¿Por qué haces esto, Draco?—preguntó con voz suave.

Draco tardó en contestar. —Porque nada es lo mismo sin ti…—Draco se acercó hasta ella tomándola de los hombros delicadamente y pegándola a su cuerpo—Porque estoy harto de ver como los demás son libre de tocarte…. ¡De recibir una patada en las bolas cada vez que te beso…!porque….porque quiero tus miradas, tus sonrisas, tus caricias sólo para mí. ¿Qué no lo has entendido Granger?

Hermione temblaba entre los brazos de Draco al tiempo que sus ojos estaban imposibilitados de retener más las lágrimas.

Draco apoyó la frente en le hombro del la chica—Soy un maldito egoísta, un cabrón que no sabe cómo querer, que no sabe decirte que le da miedo querer porque nunca antes había sentido algo así, que la única forma que tiene de protegerse es hiriendo antes que los demás lo hagan…que quiere que le enseñes a querer como lo haces—lentamente comenzó a acariciar la suave piel desnuda de Hermione con la punta de la nariz, disfrutando extasiado en dulce aroma a caramelo que despedía, Draco se detuvo muy cerca de los labios de la chica, casi rozándolos—¿Aún no te queda claro porqué hago todo esto, Hermione?—entonces la miró intensamente, fijamente, dulcemente, apasionadamente, como nunca, como siempre, como jamás antes lo había hecho, Hermione dejó de respirar y su corazón inservible ya no era suficiente para llevar sangre a su cuerpo—Porque te quiero en mi vida.

Y eso fue todo, fue todo y aunque él no le hubiese dicho nada, Hermione sabía que Draco ya tenía la respuesta, que hacía las cosas por el motivo correcto, que todo lo demás, que cada cosa había valido la pena para llegar a este momento…él se había hecho por completo de su corazón y Hermione no quería que se lo devolviera nunca.

—Te quiero, Draco Malfoy—susurró Hermione.

La emoción brilló feroz en los ojos plata de Draco, él no respondió, no necesitó hacerlo, se lanzó sobre los labios de la chica como si de ellos estuviera hambriento, sin contemplaciones la pegó a su cuerpo, que gritó febril al sentir de nuevo el calor de aquellas curvas contra él.

Hermione se aferraba al cuello de Draco, sus dedos inquietos se enredaban en aquellos cabellos rubios que tanto había extrañado, sentía las grandes y firmes manos de Draco tomarla por la cintura y la dureza de su torso contra sus pechos. Un gemido de placer escapó de su boca cuando los dedos de Draco comenzaron a recorrer su espalda desnuda, aquella lengua suave, demandante y experta se abrió paso entre sus labios apoderándose de la suya, recorriendo cada rincón…enviando descargar de éxtasis que iban concentrándose en su centro.

El cuerpo de Hermione se frotaba descarado contra él suyo, el calor iba en aumento y el deseo comenzaba a nublar los sentidos de rubio y cuando las caderas de Hermione chocaron contra su pelvis, contra la dureza de su entrepierna, Draco ya no pudo más: sujetando a Hermione por la cintura la cargó, sin dejar ni un momento de besarla, hasta el carruaje negro uno metros más allá.

Sin importarles el cómo, sus cuerpos unidos se adentraron en aquel estrecho y oscuro lugar iluminado escasamente por los rayos de luna que entraban por la ventanilla de uno de los costados. Draco arrinconó a Hermione en la esquina del carruaje, sobre un asiento que era incapaz de recibir los dos cuerpos cómodamente.

Como desesperados Draco y Hermione comenzaron a tocarse por encima de la ropa, sin dejar de besarse, sus manos recorrían sus cuerpos, ávidas de sensaciones. Las blancas manos de Draco comenzaron a serpentear por las piernas de Hermione, sin pudor las acarició enteras hasta perder sus dedos en las fronteras de las bragas de la chica.

Sobre la tela, comenzó a acariciarla, la humedad le mojaba los dedos…Hermione se arqueó contra Draco, pegando sus pecho a los de él. Eso logró arrancar un jadeo del los labios de Draco…Los dedos de Hermione, temblorosos y ansiosos, comenzaron con la ardua tarea de desabotonar el abrigo del chico…abajo, las manos de Draco seguían haciendo estragos en su sexo. Cuando los ágiles dedos de Draco hicieron a un lado las bragas para adentrase de lleno entre sus pliegues mojados, Hermione no puedo contener un gemido lleno de placer….

Se detuvo por un momento en su tarea de desnudar a Draco, para concentrarse en aquellos dedos que jugaban entre su sexo húmedo. Lentamente y con destreza, las caricias tan intimas del rubio la estaban llevando a alcanzar el limite del placer…inconcientemente comenzó a mover sus caderas contra aquella mano, abrió más las piernas dándole mas acceso a su centro, haciendo que el cuerpo de Draco se amoldara con mayor perfección al suyo.

La chica gemía y jadeaba su nombre, una erótica melodía que le alborotaba los sentidos e incrementaba su sed de ella. Sentía su calor escurriéndole entre los dedos, las contracciones de su sexo ante el placer dado. El pulgar de Draco se concentró sobre aquel botón duro e hinchado de ella, masajeándolo rítmicamente, mientras que el índice se abría camino más abajo…hasta la entrada de la chica…se permitió hundir ligeramente un dedo en ella…sintió el cuerpo de Hermione tensarse ante la intromisión….el rubio de prodigó besos por todo el largo cuello, hasta el inicio de sus senos…la escasa luz le dejó apreciar la marca que sus labios le hicieron aquel día en la enfermería…el cuerpo de la castaña se relajó en sus brazos y su dedos allá abajo comenzó a moverse en rítmicos círculos…Era estrecha….dulcemente estrecha y mojada….

De pronto la mano de Hermione detuvo la suya, ante la mirada asombrada de Draco, la chica le retiró los dedos para llevárselos hasta la boca pero cuando sus labios estaban apunto de probar el jugo que brillaban en ellos, cambió de opinión, acercándolos entonces hasta la boca entre abierta de Draco. El rubio sin esperar ni un momento chupó a conciencia sus propios dedos bañados con el elixir de Hermione, la mirada de la chica estaba fija en su boca y la de Draco lo estaba en ella. Cuando ya no quedaba rastro de líquido, el rubio se lanzó contra Hermione besándola casi demencialmente.

Ella podía sentir su propio sabor en la lengua de Draco, en esa lengua que la recorría entera, que no dejaba ni un milímetro de su boca sin probar, en esa lengua que poco a poco estaba bajando por su cuerpo, sus hombros…en esos labios que besaban dulcemente la parte interna de sus muñecas y depositaban un solo beso en cada uno de sus dedos.

En un movimiento lento, Hermione sentó a Draco sobre el sillón para después sentarse ella a horcajadas sobre el rubio. Ella comenzó a acariciarle el rostro, mientras él cerraba los ojos dejándose invadir por la sensación de los dedos de Hermione sobre su piel.

—Desnúdame, Draco—le dijo despacio.

El rubio lentamente llevó sus dedos hasta los delgados tirantes de la chica, quitándole uno y después el otro…con parcimonia bajó por sus brazos acariciándolos efímeramente con la yema de los dedos hasta llegar a las caderas de Hermione y comenzar a bajar el zipper del vestido. La chica no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Draco dejó a sus manos vagar un poco más, tocando en el camino el entregado cuerpo de Hermione, encontró la orilla del vestido y muy despacio, queriendo disfrutar cada lento segundo, fue sacando el vestido hasta lanzarlo al suelo del carruaje.

Miró extasiado los hermosos pechos desnudos de la chica que se mostraban ante él…acarició despacio desde el vientre plano, caliente y tembloroso hasta subir por el valle entre sus senos, luego por su cuello…su delicada mandíbula…sus mejillas sonrosadas, llevó su mano hasta el broche que sostenía el cabello de la chica soltándoselo por completo. Las rebeldes ondas de Hermione se expandieron por su espalda hasta sus caderas.

Draco podría jurar que no había visto algo más hermoso que eso.

—¡Merlín, eres perfecta, perfecta!—dijo entre jadeos.

Poco a poco se inclinó hacia enfrente hasta cerrar sus labios en el moreno y pequeño pezón de la chica, Hermione se aferró a su cabello mientras sentía la boca de Draco besarla eróticamente, mientras sentía la lengua del chico chuparle la piel…mientras notaba sus dientes clavarse exquisitamente en su carne.

—Draco…Draco…—suspiraba Hermione una y otra vez.

Draco se separó de su pecho y la besó en los labios mientras la acomodaba sobre el corto asiento. Sin dejar de mirarse, se fue desvistiendo con la ayuda de Hermione; a los poco minutos su abrigo, su camisa blanca y su bufanda acompañaban al olvidado vestido verde.

El choque de sus torsos desnudos fue arrollador, el calor del otro quemándoles la piel, fue casi insoportable…Hermione se aferraba a él desesperadamente…sus manos lo tocaban entero, trotando por aquel sendero que se dibujaba en el abdomen del chico, su labios le besaban el cuello…los hombros…el duro pecho.

Podía sentir la dureza de Draco chocar contra su centro húmedo…aquel palpitante y duro miembro encerrado en sus pantalones…sin dejar de besarlo y lamerle el cuello, sus manos bajaron hasta la hebilla de su cinto deshaciéndose de él al siguiente momento, después desabrochó el pantalón y bajó el zipper…

El ruido de éste bajando cruzó el aire haciendo que Draco bajara la mirada hasta su cintura, hasta la mano de Hermione entre los dos cuerpos, tocándolo por encima de la tela de los boxers. Draco cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios victima del placer…

Y cuando una de las piernas de Hermione lo rodeó por la cintura para después comenzar a bajarle los pantalones junto con la ropa interior, no pudo ni quiso evitar el jadeo que salió de su boca al sentir su miembro erecto libre de su prisión.

Hermione abrió los ojos al ver lo duro y grande que estaba Draco. Y él al notarlo, soltó una risilla de autosuficiencia. La castaña sólo pudo sonreír con él para después besarlo de nuevo en la boca mientras abajo el miembro de Draco chocaba contra su sexo húmedo separados sólo por una delgada barrera.

—Draco…Draco…ahora…ya no puedo…hazme tuya ahora…—soltó Hermione delirando, mientras los labios de Draco estaban sobre sus pezones y una de sus manos tocándola por encima de la ropa interior.

**a1**

Cuando Draco la escuchó, se incorporó todo lo que pudo sobre en asiento, sin dejar de mirar a Hermione a los ojos, sus manos se dirigieron hasta la orilla de las pantaletas rojas de la chica. Por un instante la idea de hacerla usar alguna vez ropa interior verde cruzó la mente de Draco, pero todo pensamiento lógico se borró de su conciente cuando la tuvo desnuda ante sí.

Draco la contempló plena por largos instantes, como queriendo gravarse la imagen de la chica en la memoria. Los ojos de Hermione destellaron con un extraño brillo dorado...al igual que su piel…

Se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en los labios, su mano la sujetó de una pierna acomodándosela en la cadera, su miembro se posicionó en su entrada y su boca comenzó a plantarle pequeños besos por todo el rostro.

—_Tú eres todo lo que quiero_—comenzó a decir Draco entre beso y beso, abajo, su miembro se abría paso en la humedad estrecha de Hermione_—…mientras descanses aquí en mis brazos…_

Pronto llegó a aquella barrera que la hacía virgen…dio un ligero empujón a sus caderas acabando con ella.

Se obligó quedarse quieto, a pesar de que su cuerpo enardecido gritaba por liberar toda la pasión acumulada…_—No puede ser tan difícil de ver…_

Lo sentía tan dentro de ella, como jamás pensó que estaría, su corazón estaba punto de estallar, su vientre a punto de explotar…nunca imaginó que sentir a Draco dentro de ella fuera tan maravilloso, tan correcto, tal puro…cuando su cuerpo se acostumbró a aquella deliciosa intromisión, sus caderas se movieron instintivamente.

Esta fue la señal que Draco esperaba, comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, recorriendo su interior con toda la extensión de su miembro hinchado.

Hermione comenzó a jadear, a gemir, su nombre…gritaba llena de placer…palabras incoherentes escapaban de su boca y sólo el hecho de que Draco estaba dentro de ella, que los dos estaba unidos de aquella manera tan perfecta, importaba. Por instinto sus caderas comenzaron a moverse al compás de las embestidas de Draco. Sin importarle el dolor que pudiera causarle, le enterraba las uñas en los hombros, mordía su cuello, arañaba su espalda.

Los cuerpos sudados se entregaban por completo, sus esencias se mezclaban formando aquel seductor aroma, el aditivo olor a sexo llenando el lugar con el fruto de su entrega…Diminutas perlas saladas recorrían la frente de Hermione…bajaban por aquel valle entre sus senos…por su vientre tibio y suave. Draco podía sentir el calor quemándolo, viajar por su ancha espalda…gotear lento por sus hombros…por su pecho…por sus hebras húmedas y doradas.

Draco se sujetó con un brazo a la pared del carruaje…incorporándose un poco para ver el rostro de Hermione contraído de placer. Jamás se imaginó que hacer el amor fuera así, tan sublime, tan perfecto, tan lleno de placer. Sabía que era por ella, sólo por ella. La emoción en su pecho era casi insoportable, su corazón retumbaba enloquecido…y sus ganas de fundirse por completo con la castaña eran insoportable, nunca había experimentado mejor sensación que tenerla bajo su cuerpo, que sentirse dentro de ella…era justa, era suave, era tibia…y era suya, suya. Y lo sería para siempre, porque ahora estaba convencido que nunca jamás podría existir alguien como Hermione Granger en su vida, porque ahora estaba convencido que nadie lo haría sentir como lo hacía sentir ella…tan completo…tan poderoso…tan vivo…porque estaba convencido que nadie podría despertar tales sentimientos en su interior. Hermione le pertenecía como él le pertenecía a ella.

Podía sentir aquella fuerza naciendo en su bajo vientre, podía sentir las contracciones del orgasmo que iniciaba en la parte sur de su cuerpo para ir a extenderse como olas imparables por todo su ser.

Hermione abrió los ojos posándolos en Draco quien la miraba fijamente, quería llegar junto con él, quería que sus cuerpos se estremecieran juntos, que sus sexos explotaran y quería estarlo viendo a los ojos cuando eso pasara.

—Draco…—gimió Hermione…señal inequívoca que estaba apunto de alcanzar el orgasmo.

Draco se inclinó rápidamente besándola ferozmente en los labios, abajo su pelvis aceleró sus movimientos al máximo, el ritmo se volvió frenético, demencial…era casi doloroso tanto placer…era casi insoportable…

Él le soltó los labios y gimió su nombre —Draco…

—Hermione….

Más rápido, más, más…una vez más…él dentro de ella, su cuerpo quemándola…su miembro enterrándose deliciosamente en su sexo….una vez, otra vez…

Se miraron a los ojos por última vez antes de que sus cuerpos se convulsionaran de éxtasis, antes de que sus espaldas se curvearan casi imposiblemente, antes de que el más explosivo orgasmo los alcanzara, antes de que lanzaran un grito ronco de placer.

Cuando Draco se desplomó sobre el cuerpo aún tembloroso de Hermione, una sola frase salió de sus labios.

—…_.Estamos en el cielo._

..

* * *

..

**N/a:**

Hola! Cómo están?...

Qué les pareció el cap?...

Espero que les haya gustado, desde que comencé La Dama tenía esta escena y mente y no me sentí con las fuerzas necesarias para cambiarla, fue más poderoso que yo. Tal vez la canción no la encuentren apropiada, pero a decir verdad en mi mente no había otra mejor. Realmente espero no haberlas defraudado con la escena de Draco y Hermione, sé que muchas estábamos esperando este momento y de verdad que no quiero que no haya quedado a la altura de sus expectativas. Espero en verdad que no.

Y pues como le dije un cap antes de navidad….y hablando de navidad…

Quiero desearles a todas y a todos una feliz navidad, sé que muchas (os) no compartimos la misma religión y que estas épocas no es lo mismo para todas, lo que sí creo que compartimos es el deseo de poder pasar un tiempo maravilloso con las personas que más queremos, eso es lo más importante, esa emoción que nos embarga cada vez que tenemos en nuestro brazos a nuestros padres, amigos, pareja…sin importar el tiempo o las circunstancias…Un beso y un te quiero valen mucho más que cualquier regalo y el pasar momentos de plenitud con quienes queremos es la verdadera navidad. Les deseo a todas y a todos lo mejor del mundo. Que en año nuevo que entra venga lleno de buenas cosas para todos nosotros y nos llene de fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Mi mejores deseos y bendiciones para todas (os) un abrazo enorme y lo mejor de lo mejor para ustedes.

También mil gracias a todas por su apoyo, por todos y cada uno de sus review, alerts o Favorite, realmente son un verdadero impulso y un aliciente para seguir siempre para adelante.

**Gracias a: **princesaartemisa, vanii, LucyFelton14, Loonydraconian, barbiiie, Allison Marie Malfoy-Black, ingridteixeira, Sakufan, eliz, vadeti, Ellie Muse, Javiera-6, , dashamalfoy, Sabaana, La ChancludaM, michi nolet, nessa-uchiha, Herms-G59, Emmanuel-71, RoseHaledeCullen, Skaty Black, mercybel, Luna-Maga y TaniaMalfoyFelton.

**GRACIAS, GRACIAS A TODAS Y A TODOS.**

**UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO.**

**ARGELIA : )**


	17. Un Secreto no tan Secreto

**La Dama del Invierno. **

**Disclaimer: los nombres propios, así como de los lugares aquí mencionados que el lector reconozca, pertenecen a la fantástica JK Rowling. Todo lo demás sale de mi mente trastornada.**

**..**

**Capítulo XVII: Un Secreto no tan Secreto. **

..

* * *

..

¿Tú, cómo describirías a Blaise Zabini?

¿Tal vez como un fanático al servicio leal del ser más despreciable?, ¿tal vez como un loco sediento de poder?, ¿o tal vez como un demente que disfruta del sufrimiento ajeno, un ser en cuyo interior sólo guarda maldad?

Si escoges una de estas como la respuesta apropiada déjame decirte que te has equivocado rotundamente….

No te compliques, no agotes tu cerebro intentando analizar a un ser como él, no trates siquiera encontrar algo de lógico en todo esto…no lo hay….nunca lo ha habido…

Y es que podríamos pasarnos horas tratando de desentrañar la mente retorcida y oscura de Blaise Zabini y jamás llegaremos a entender…nunca encontraremos un por qué que nos satisfaga….

Él es netamente malo. Es de aquellos que no tienen ni justificación ni razón para toda aquella oscuridad en su corazón. El alma de Blaise estuvo podrida desde el principio.

Tal vez su hermosura pueda cegarte por unos momentos, impidiéndote ver la maldad que brilla indómita en sus ojos verdes…tal vez su atractivo sin igual te robe el aliento y deje a tu mente sin la fuerza necesaria para pode descubrir que lo único que desea es tu cuerpo destruido, tu alma mancillada y tu espíritu muerto.

Tal vez pienses que su voz seductora y sus manos grandes y fuertes pueden llevarte a alcanzar la locura, la cumbre del placer, pero no te engañes…su voz a susurrado con sumo regocijo aquella maldición que arranca la vida y sus manos se han manchado de sangre en múltiples ocasiones.

Y puede que pienses que su piel morena es caliente y vibrante y que su corazón late desenfrenado al sentir la suavidad, el calor de un cuerpo brindándole amor…pero eres la más completa de las ingenuas si lo crees, él es frió, sus sentidos no sienten y su corazón late despacio, casi al borde de la muerte...

...pero hay un momento, un instante en que él se siente vivo: cuando los gritos de dolor golpean sus oídos, cuando su nariz percibe aquel olor a muerte, cuando su boca saborea el sabor del sufrimiento y su piel siente la tibieza de la sangre ajena corriendo por su cuerpo.

Sólo entonces, sólo en esos momentos se puede decir que Blaise Zabini está realmente vivo.

Mientras él se mueve sigilosamente por los pasillos oscuros de Hogwarts cuando todos los demás disfrutan lejos su último día de vacaciones, Blaise recuerda la primera vez que conoció la muerte. Tenía siete años y su madre acababa de asesinar a su tercer marido...Puede ver el cuerpo del hombre sin vida mientras yacía desnudo entre las sabanas de aquella cama…los ojos abiertos mirando a la nada y la piel lívida; junto a él, su madre fumando un cigarrillo. Blaise recuerda a la perfección la belleza su cuerpo mientras se acercaba hasta a él al descubrir su presencia…recuerda su piel morena y sus pechos firmes…pero sobre todo, recuerda la humedad que aun reinaba en sus rizos negros. Es una imagen que se tatuó en su mente…que al rememorarla le hace hervir la sangre. Por un momento cierra los ojos mientras siente de nuevo el beso que su madre le plantó en los labios ése mismo día, para luego cerrarle la puerta en la cara sin decir ni una palabra.

Meses después llegó el cuarto marido…y luego el quinto…y luego el sexto…y…

…y después vino aquella niña…su hermana. Nunca odió a su madre y a su séptimo esposo como cuando aquella bastarda llegó a su vida. Él tenía trece años cuando asesinó por primera vez. El llanto incontrolable de aquella pequeña que poseía sus mismos ojos era igual, incluso mejor, que cualquier orgasmo. Si su madre sufrió o lloró el cuerpo de aquella pequeña, él nunca lo supo. Lo que sí supo fue que a los meses el séptimo esposo murió y entonces volvieron a ser sólo ellos dos.

Blaise jamás pensó que podría encontrar a un ser más perfecto, más letal que su madre. Creyó que nunca llegaría a existir alguien que pudiera entender la belleza de la muerte como lo hacía Torrance Zabini…que no había ser en el mundo al que él admirara tanto como a aquella mujer…

…pero entonces el señor oscuro resurgió, más grande, más poderoso a como nunca fue. Sólo entonces supo que sí había alguien, alguien mejor…un ser perfecto.

Su señor…su Lord.

Él le enseñó el verdadero arte que se esconde detrás de unos ojos sin vida, él le enseñó a disfrutar ese último aliento que el moribundo exhala. Con él descubrió el maravilloso sabor de la sangre…de aquel líquido que se escurría libre por sus dedos…que manchaba su cuerpo…que lo hacía disfrutar como nunca antes lo había hecho. Su Lord le había mostrado la grandeza, la perfección del dolor…lo sabroso de la muerte.

Todos sus ideales, todas sus lealtades estaban en su señor.

Sólo hubo un momento en que el temple sostenido por la locura y el fanatismo de Blaise estuvo a punto de derrumbarse. Después de su señor, sólo hubo una persona por la que Blaise se vio total y completamente enloquecido. Sólo existieron otro par de ojos que lo gobernaban, que alteraban sus sentidos. Otro deseo por el cual Blaise se quiso dejar llevar. Un ser que a pesar de su hermosura, de su inocencia, estuvo a punto de lograr su cometido, que estuvo a punto de apartarlo de su Lord.

Blaise podía decir que nunca en la vida había sentido un deseo tan carnal, tan animal, tan letal como el que sintió por aquel ser de angelical belleza. Por un tiempo no hubo otra cosa que ocupara su mente, sus pensamientos. Poco a poco lo estaba arrastrando, alejándolo de todo aquello por lo que él vivía…lo estaba alejando de su señor…

Entonces, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ella estaba haciendo, comenzó a odiarla con la misma intensidad con la que la deseaba. Fue en ese momento, cuando Lord Voldemort lo tomaba, cuando lo penetraba con fuerza, y en el que él solo podía pensar en aquel par de ojos azules, en aquellos cabello rubios, que Blaise se prometió que la haría suya…que se hartaría de ella…que la ultrajaría, que la haría sufrir, saciando todo el deseo que le causaba…

Y así lo hizo…la dañó, quebró su espíritu, allanó su cuerpo, cortó su piel y saboreó su sangre. Se enterró una y otra vez en ella…disfrutando del dolor que le causaba, de su rostro contraído cada vez que él la penetraba con dureza, cada vez que su miembro desgarraba la tierna piel de su centro.

Después de eso, todo pasó. Temió que no sucediera, temió verse condenado para siempre a sentir deseo por ella, temió ser dependiente…que ella se convirtiera en alguien más importante que su señor en su vida. Pero no fue así…a ella la usó, se sació y luego la olvidó para ser de nuevo total y completamente de su Lord.

Blaise jamás se arrepentiría de haberle entregado no sólo su alma, sino también su cuerpo…jamás se arrepentiría de servirle…de ser su más leal siervo.

Y cuando la mano de su Lord se cerró sobre la suya mientras le apuntaba a su madre que lo miraba llena de terror, cuando su Lord le susurró al oído aquellas dos palabras que le arrebataron el aliento para siempre a esa mujer, Blaise supo que viviría su vida por su señor.

Por Lord Voldemort.

Portaba su marca con orgullo, quizá con mayor orgullo que cualquiera, mataba con la mayor de las satisfacciones y disfrutaba junto con su señor el sabor de la destrucción…del dolor ajeno.

Muchas cosas había hecho por el señor Tenebroso, pero nunca una tan importante como aquella. Si él le cumplía, si él, Blaise Zabini, lograba encontrar lo que su amo le pidió, sería recompensado con la más grandes de glorias.

Se movía sigilosamente entre la oscuridad intentando encontrar su camino. Al fondo del pasillo una puerta gruesa y café comenzó a divisarse y sus ojos llenos de oscuridad y faltos de vida se entrecerraron mientras una sonrisa macabra pintaba su rostro…

Era tan sencillo, tan simple, que se preguntaba cómo no se le había ocurrido antes…buscar en la fuente del problema, donde todo comenzó: en el mismo Hogwarts.

El corazón de Blaise se aceleró sólo un poco, mientras su mano sacaba la varita de entre su tunica, un movimiento elegante de ésta y la puerta del cuarto de archivos se abría con un lento chirrido que sonó a grito desesperado en medio de la noche…

Con cautela y moviéndose como la serpiente que era, Blaise se adentró en el lugar. De inmediato sus orbes verdes recorrieron la estancia , su mente se movía aceleradamente y sus manos picaban llenas de ansias. Sabía que lo lograría…sabía que esa noche la encontraría.

Aquel trabajo que su señor sólo le había encomendado a él, sólo a él, a ningún otro, sería por fin cumplido.

Estantes grandes y altos que alcanzaban el techo del cuarto se expandían como el mar frente a él, se acercó hasta uno de ellos y sus dedos morenos rozaron la placa que adornaba cada cajón: estaban acomodados por fechas. La que tenía delante databa de 1781-1790. Llevó la mirada a su izquierda, 1771-1780; luego a su derecha, 1791-1800.

Blaise, sonrió.

Horas después, sus ojos leían ávidos el viejo pergamino frente a sus ojos, otros cientos descansaban frente a él sobre una destartalada mesa de madera. Ahí estaban todas, todas y cada una de ellas, cada _Tallis_ que había pisado Hogwarts. Eran veinte generaciones, pero era una, la ultima _Tallis_ la que a él le importaba, de aquella que ahora leía tan fervientemente. La había encontrado donde sabía que estaría, en el estante cuya placa rezaba 1941-1950. Con avidez, leyó las cincuenta páginas de las que constaba el expediente de aquella chica. Sus excelentes calificaciones, sus logros estudiantiles, sus éxitos, su triunfo como Premio Anual…su graduación de Hogwarts con los más grandes honores…pero fue al final de la última página cuando sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y las manos le temblaron.

La foto de una chica que le sonreía alegremente, lo miraba. El aliento se le escapó de golpe y un ligero escalofrío lo recorrió…porque él reconocía aquel rostro, aquella sonrisa, aquel cabello rizado y castaño, aquella mirada tan asquerosamente noble y dulce….hasta el maldito escudo en su pecho era el mismo…

Blaise alzó la mirada dejando que ésta vagara sin ver por el lugar.

La había encontrado, a la heredera de poder…la bendición de Apolo.

La fuerza que daba la victoria en las batallas y que el mismo Lord Voldemort había engendrado para que lo hiciera triunfador…

…solo que ahora, cuando su señor supiera quién era ella, sabría que si no hacía algo, la batalla la tendría prácticamente perdida.

..

* * *

..

— ¡Hermione!

La castaña se dio la vuelta cuando la voz de Peter, gritando su nombre, llegó a sus oídos.

La noche anterior todos los alumnos habían vuelto a Hogwarts de sus vacaciones, habían llegado vía Red Flu directamente a los despachos de los jefes de sus casas y de ahí pasaron a sus salas comunes. Es por eso que no se habían saludado. Con una sincera y amistosa sonrisa se giró hasta él.

— Peter—, lo saludó.

El chico, al llegar hasta ella, la abrazo a él pegándola a su pecho. Hermione, que estaba sorprendida por la efusividad del chico, sólo pudo dejarse abrazar pero cuando aquello comenzó a ponerse incomodo y los ojos de los que pasaban por aquel pasillo a su lado se les quedaban mirando curiosamente, la chica puso sus manos entre ella y Peter, empujándolo ligeramente. Acortando el abrazo.

Cuando se separaron, la mirada de Peter se tornó decepcionada. La había extrañado demasiado. Todos y cada uno de los días de las vacaciones fueron un tormento para él. Creía que el ser sólo su amigo sería suficiente, lo había aceptado porque lo que mas le importaba era tenerla a su lado aunque fuera sólo como amigos, pero ahora se daba cuenta que no era suficiente…nunca era suficiente de Hermione. La quería en su vida, en sus días, la quería en sus brazos, aferrada a su pecho…quería sus labios sobre los suyos…su calor envolviéndolo…la quería toda.

Y estaba dispuesto a conseguirlo.

—Te eché de menos—, dijo él después de un corto silencio.

Frente a él, Hermione desvió la mirada. Luego la volvió a él con una sonrisa que pretendía ser amigable pero que no lograba esconder la incomodidad que aquellas palabras le produjeron…porque ella era muy inteligente y sabía que aquel "te eché de menos" no era de los que se les dice a los amigos, era de los que se les dice a la gente que amas, al hombre…a la mujer que amas. — ¿Y cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones?, ¿tu madre, cómo está?

Peter apretó los puños dentro de su tunica—. Bien, ella está bien—. Cuando terminó de hablar, fijó sus ojos intensamente en ella mientras los dedos comenzaban a enterrarse en la palma de su mano—.Te dije que te eché de menos.

—Te escuché—, replicó ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Peter intentó acercarse y ella dio un paso atrás—Hermione…

—Peter, me tengo que…

—No—, la calló firme. Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida ya que él nunca le había hablado así, tan duro, tan frío —. Te quiero decir algo y me vas a escuchar. Sé que te dije que podría ser tu amigo, pero te mentí. No puedo serlo, no quiero…me niego a ser sólo tu amigo.

—Basta, Peter…esto no…

—Te quiero…te amo, Hermione—. Entonces Peter trató de tomarla por los hombros pero el rápido movimiento de la chica haciéndose hacia un lado se lo impidió.

Hermione alzó una mano hacia el castaño, tratando de impedir que él se le acercara de nuevo. —No hagas esto, Peter. Ya te lo dije una vez, aquella vez en la biblioteca. Yo no puedo ni podré quererte como tú quieres.

—Pero…

—Pero nada—levantó el mentón y lo miró duramente—. Nada de lo que hagas o dejes de hacer podrá cambiar eso. Y no podrá ser porque yo_ quiero_—puso mucho énfasis en la ultima palabra para que no quedara ninguna duda—a otra persona. Y si eso es algo que no puedes entender, lo siento mucho. Amistad y sólo amistad es lo que obtendrás de mí, pero si no es suficiente para ti, lo mejor será terminamos con esto de una buena vez.

Entonces fue el turno de Peter de bajar la mirada, y con esto el corazón de Hermione dio un brinco de dolor. Realmente quería a aquel chico…quizá si Draco no hubiese entrado en su vida ella se habría enamorado de él…sabía que los sentimientos de Peter eran nobles, sabía que era un buen chico y que cualquiera podría llegar a quererlo…cualquiera menos ella. Ella cuyo corazón ya tenía un dueño. Miró cómo sus ojos se llenaban de dolor con cada palabra que salía de sus labios, era como si para él fuesen dagas que le atravesaban el pecho. Pero sabía que no podía ser de otra manera…que él debía de entender.

Lentamente se acercó hasta él tomándolo dulcemente de las manos. —Peter, háblame—, le pidió buscando su mirada.

Pero él no la miró, se soltó de su toque mientras decía: —Me tengo que ir.

Peter dio medio vuela y se alejó de Hermione aceleradamente. Ella no lo vio, pero una solitaria lágrima recorría el rostro de Peter Cold, mientras unos metros mas allá, Draco sonreía satisfecho oculto detrás de un pilar.

..

* * *

..

Dos habían pasado y Hermione caminaba con paso lento por los corredores del castillo. La última clase había acabado y quería tomarse un baño antes de ir a cenar. Caminaba sin ver por dónde iba mientras sonreía al recordar todo lo que había pasado con Draco…

Aquellas mariposas volando a su alrededor…sus palabras…sus manos acariciándola…su cuerpo junto al suyo…el modo en que la hizo suya. Ella jamás pensó que alguien podía llegar a sentirse así, tan, tan….tan estúpidamente feliz.

Lo amaba… ¡Maldición, lo amaba! con cada célula de su ser, con cada espacio de su cuerpo…con cada latido de sus corazón.

_Él era suyo y ella era de él…._

Se pertenecían, en cuerpo, espíritu y alma…y ¿ya había mencionado que en cuerpo? Una risilla escapó de sus labios al recordar el cuerpo desnudo de Draco sobre ella, al rememorar la magnifica sensación que era tenerlo dentro. Sus torso firme, su espalda ancha y fuerte…sus brazos…sus poderosas piernas…su pelvis embistiendo contra ella, enterrándose cada vez más dentro.

—Mierda—, resopló por lo bajo mientras sentía cómo la humedad comenzaba a hacer estragos en su sur de sólo recordarlo. Y es que lo extrañaba a horrores. Desde que había regresado de vacaciones no habían podido estar solos, no como ellos quisieran. Tan sólo habían sido un par de besos robados en pasillos solitarios y unos intensos dentro de un aula vacía antes de que ésta comenzara a llenarse de alumnos ó la voz de Harry y Ron llamándola resonara en el lugar. En parte sus amigos, que no la dejaban a sol ni a sombra, tenían la culpa y en parte la escuela que parecía ensañarse con los alumnos por haber tenido unos días de descanso; como si tareas monumentales y ensayos kilométricos fueran su penitencia por las vacaciones. Pero ahora, los días sin sentir las manos de Draco rodeándola y los labios besándola, comenzaban a pasarle factura.

De pronto, de la nada, salieron un par de brazos que la tomaron desprevenida arrastrándola hasta el salón de Encantamientos, que en esos momentos estaba vació.

Su cuerpo fue apresado contra la puerta cerrada, y sin poder evitarlo, una carcajada salió de los labios de la chica.

Draco la miró ceñudo mientras se pegaba a ella— ¿Se puede saber qué te causa tanta gracia?

Hermione levantó una ceja mirándolo burlonamente—. Parece que tú tienes una manía por tomarme de manera desprevenida cuando voy los pasillos y jalarme hasta un lugar solitario.

Draco le sonrió de medio lado mientras depositaba las manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Hermione. Ella le sonrío coqueta mientras alzaba el rostro para verlo a la cara—. De todo lo que dijiste sólo entendí una cosa.

— ¿Y cuál es ésa, si se puede saber?

—La parte de tomarte. Nos encanta como suena.

— ¿Nos?

—Sí, a él…—pegó descarado su pelvis contra el bajo vientre de Hermione; la castaña pudo sentir aún a través de la ropa el gran bulto que Draco escondía entre sus pantalones—…y a mí.

La castaña se mordió el labio. La verdad es que estaba muy excitada, pero la erección en la entrepierna del rubio le dejaba ver que él lo estaba aún más…Quizá podía…

—Vaya, pues qué interesante—. Ella lo separó de su cuerpo cruzándose de brazos poco después—. Pero en esta ocasión estoy algo apurada, así que…nos vemos luego Draco.

La boca de Draco, si hubiese podido, habría tocado el piso al ver como Hermione pasaba de él y se disponía a abrir la puerta. Pero el animal que llevaba dentro, ése que clamaba por ella se despertó indómito. Con paso acelerado se acercó hasta ella, cerró la puerta que ya estaba entreabierta de un manotazo y apresó a Hermione entre su cuerpo, esta vez con la espalda de la chica pegada a su pecho.

—Oh no, Hermione. No te dejaré escapar, no esta vez—, le dijo lento y con voz ronca contra su oído.

El cuerpo de la castaña tembló de excitación, pero sabía que podía llevar aquello un poco más.

—Pues tendrás que hacerlo. Te dije que tengo cosas que hacer—. Ahogó un gemido y apretó los ojos al sentir como las manos de Draco comenzaban a subir por su vientre y le acariciaban por encima de la ropa, los senos. Inconcientemente se arqueó un poco dándole más libertar al rubio.

—Nada mejor que estar conmigo, te lo aseguro—, dijo pesadamente a causa de la excitación.

—Siempre has sido tan arrogante—, replicó ella mientras los dedos de él le abrían la camisa y se adentraban hasta tocar su pezones ahora por arriba del fino sostén.

—Y tú me perteneces—. Empujó contra las nalgas de Hermione su miembro endurecido. Ella esta vez no pudo evitar gemir por lo bajo.

Entonces ella como pudo se giró hasta quedar de frente a Draco…se alzó de puntas, tomó entre sus dientes el labio inferior del chico y tiró de él…separándose del rubio después.

—Draco, Draco. Debes aprender que no todos somos de tu propiedad—, dijo alejándose del chico.

Draco se giró hasta ella mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Tú, sí—, afirmó.

Hermione alzó las cejas. Su camisa aún estaba abierta dejando ver su sostén y parte de la piel de su pecho…contra la tela, los pezones se marcaban — ¿Es que acaso me ves tatuada en la frente la leyenda de "Propiedad de Draco Malfoy"?

—No, claro que no. No podría hacerles eso a mis demás chicas. Se sentirían algo decepcionadas si lo hiciera. Pero podría marcarte en el culo mi nombre y con eso pasarías a ser parte del club.

—Idiota—le espetó ella, sin poder ocultar los celos de tan sólo imaginarlo con otra.

—Celosa posesiva.

—Mira quién lo dice. No soy propiedad, Draco. No tengo tu nombre grabado en mi piel.

Él la miró ferozmente, como un hambriento dispuesto a devorarla entera. Sus ojos se oscurecieron llenos de lujuria… su sexo comenzó la latir dolorosamente en el pantalón y la respiración se aceleró.

Hermione, ante la imponente y erótica imagen de Draco, no pudo hacer otra cosa que tragar saliva mientras sentía como las bragas se le empapaban por completo. Involuntariamente gimió convirtiendo ese sonido en el detonante de Draco.

Se abalanzó sobre ella y tomándola rudamente por la cintura la levantó hasta obligarla a rodearlo con la pierna. Casi sin ver, los llevó hasta la orilla de escritorio y la sentó en él.

—Tal vez mi nombre no esté grabado en tu piel con tinta, pero sé que no hay ni un solo lugar que no haya sido firmando como mío con mis besos—le dijo con voz firme mientras la mirada directamente a los ojos. Una de sus manos la tomaba por la cintura mientras que la otra descansaba posesiva sobre el muslo—. Mi nombre está tatuado a tu cuerpo con mi saliva…mi lengua lo ha trazado antes y lo seguirá haciendo. Mis manos marcaron cada uno de tus valles como de mi propiedad y mi hombría te proclamó como suya. Y lo seguirás siendo siempre…

El aliento se escapó de los labios de Hermione y su corazón de detuvo por completo para luego comenzar a latir a un ritmo descontrolado. Su abdomen se contrajo y sus piernas temblaron. Luego muy despacio, elevó una de sus manos y con la yema de los dedos acarició el rostro de Draco desde la frente hasta la barbilla.

Lentamente le plantó un tierno beso sobre los labios, fue casi efímero, sólo un delicado rose. Lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió…

—Pregúntamelo—, pidió Hermione.

Draco la miró con los ojos ligeramente abiertos, tensó la mandíbula y sus dedos apretaron aún más fuerte la carne de Hermione.

—No—, dijo firme. Tal vez era absurdo, tal vez era estúpido…pero tal vez no. Draco sabía qué quería Hermione, sabía qué significaba aquel "Pregúntamelo". Podía, sí, él podía hacerlo, quería hacerlo…pero… ¡Mierda! No sabía cómo. Nunca, jamás en toda su corta y perfecta vida había estado en una situación así. El preguntar, el decir aquellas palabras eran la culminación de todo, eran el hecho inminente de que aquello realmente estaba pasando…que a partir de ese momento ambos pasarían a ser algo…algo más de lo que ya eran…un compromiso…Y aunque nunca lo admitiera, tenía miedo…no por él, por ella. Draco sabía que era un cabrón bien hecho, que inevitablemente algún día la dañaría, sabía que quizá mañana o pasado diría o haría algo que la lastimaría…y ¡por Merlín que era lo que menos quería!...

Hermione se deshizo del agarre de Draco, que poco a poco se fue haciendo más débil. Sintiendo los ojos de él sobre ella, se bajó de la mesa, se abrochó la blusa y cuando alzó la mirada hasta él dijo:

—Bien—soltó en un tono despreocupado que asustó un poco a Draco—, si eso es lo que quieres, por mi, perfecto. Aquí terminamos.

Draco sabía que era un cabrón bien hecho, que inevitablemente algún día la dañaría, sabía que quizá mañana o pasado diría o haría algo que la lastimaría…

…pero sabía también que aquello podría resultar en lo mejor que le había pasado nunca, que la presencia de Hermione en su vida ya se había convertido en una necesidad…que la quería para él y con él…pero sin lugar a dudas, lo que más tenía claro, es que por ningún motivo se iba a arriesgar a perderla…

_Ella le pertenecía y él le pertenecía a ella. _

Draco vio cómo la pequeña mano de Hermione se cerró sobre el pomo de la puerta y lentamente lo giraba.

—Debes de estar jugando conmigo—soltó él mientras se peinaba los cabellos dorados y la miraba intensamente. Hermione lo miró dibujando una pequeña sonrisa burlona en los labios. — ¿Quieres ser mi novia?—dijo Draco por fin.

Él no recibió respuesta alguna, de un momento a otro veía cómo la castaña se lanzaba contra él tirándolo al suelo, logrando sacarle un poco el aire en el impacto. Terminó con ella sentada a horcajadas sobre su abdomen con cada muslo pegado a sus costados.

Inconcientemente llevó sus manos a las piernas de la chica comenzando a acariciarlas lentamente de arriba abajo. El cabello rizado le caía sobre el rostro ocultando algunas de sus facciones, sin embargo, él podía notar el brillo en aquel par de ojos castaños y la sonrisa divertida en sus labios rojos.

Sin poder evitarlo ambos comenzaron a reírse divertidos a carcajada abierta mientras no dejaban ni un segundo de mirarse. Las orbes grises de Draco brillaban llenas de cariño mientras que las de ella adquirían un dulce destello dorado. Poco después, Hermione apoyó las manos contra el pecho del Slytherin, se inclinó hacia él depositando un beso en sus labios. Cuando se separó de él sólo lo necesario, estando todavía inclinaba contra su cuerpo dijo:

—Sí.

Draco alzó la ceja— ¿Ese sí es un "Sí, estoy jugando contigo" ó un "Sí, acepto ser tu novia"?

—Las dos cosas.

Él le sonrió una última vez antes de cerrar los labios de Hermione con los suyos.

..

* * *

..

Ya se había cumplido una semana del regreso de vacaciones. Los alumnos almorzaban en el Gran Comedor y las risas y el bullicio de cientos de ellos reverberaban por todo el lugar, mientras que Hermione comía silenciosamente y con la mirada dirigida a cualquier lado menos hacia el frente donde la mesa de Slytherin se mostraba pintaba de Verde y Plata.

La castaña sentía los ojos de Peter puestos sobre ella. Desde aquel día había sido así, todo el tiempo, desde que ella hablara con él y le dejara las cosas claras. Sabía que lo había lastimado, sabía que había sido muy dura, pero diablos, ya no podía con eso, no podía seguir permitiendo que Peter se hiciera ilusiones…ella jamás podría llegar a quererlo…quería hacérselo entender, pero al parecer, se la había pasado la mano.

Quizá debía de acercarse y hablar con él, tratar de arreglar las cosas, pero por otro lado…La relación con Draco iba tan bien que no quería hacer algo que pudiera arruinarlo. Conocía muy bien al rubio y sabía que, a pesar de lo mucho que ella se lo había explicado, -que Peter era sólo un amigo-, no lo aceptaría. Ya se lo había comentado unos días antes, cuando ella le platicó lo que había sucedido con Peter, que pensaba que había sido muy dura con él y que quería disculparse; las palabras de Draco fueron "No lo quiero cerca de ti" y de ahí la castaña no lo pudo sacar. Y eso era algo que amaba y odiaba de Draco a partes iguales.

Hermione se aventuró a echar una rápida mirada a la mesa de Slytherin. Sus ojos brillaron cuando se conectaron con los de Draco, para luego toparse irremediablemente con los de Peter. Fue ahí que desvió la mirada y se concentró en la conversación de Harry con Neville y Ginny.

Draco no podía evitar mirar con los ojos entrecerrados lo que pasaba…y aunque le repateaba el hígado ver cómo Cold mantenía sus ojos fijos en Hermione, él no podía hacer nada. Alzó una ceja y sonrió discretamente de medio lado cuando la castaña lo miró para luego apretar las mandíbulas al notar como los ojos de Hermione se desviaban al chocar con los de Peter, quien seguía mirándola casi obsesivamente

—Maldito imbécil—, masculló por lo bajo mientras hacía migajas el pan tostado en sus manos.

Pansy a su lado, que hasta ese entonces había estado lanzándose miradas encendidas con Ron, frunció el ceño girándose hasta su amigo— ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

Draco no respondió, giró el cuello muy, muy lentamente hasta ella, mientras los celos brillaban en ellos. Pansy lo miró curiosa logrando descifrar aquella mirada en su amigo, le bastó un rápido vistazo al semblante de Theo, que estaba sentado frente a ella, y supo que no estaba equivocada.

—Nada—, escupió Draco—. Vámonos a clases, llegaremos tarde—. Eso fue todo lo que dijo antes de tomar su mochila del suelo y partir apresurado hasta la salida.

— ¿Sabes que está mintiendo, cierto?—, dijo Pansy en tono confidencial y cómplice con Theo.

—Sí—, contestó el otro mientras comía una manzana verde.

— ¿Y sabes que esa mirada era de celos, verdad?

—Sí.

— ¿De quién?

Theo entrecerró los ojos, luego se inclinó hacia delante, le hizo una seña con el dedo a la pelinegra para que se acercara y luego dijo muy bajito—No seas chismosa.

Pansy abrió la boca indignada mientras miraba cómo su amigo tomaba también su mochila e, igual que Draco, comenzaba a acercarse a la salida. Furiosa se puso en pie para después golpear el suelo con su zapato— ¡Nott!—, le gritó enojada. Las miradas de los presentes en el Gran Comedor se dirigieron hasta ella. La pelinegra, cual orgullosa y altanera serpiente alzó el rostro y los miró arrogante— ¿Qué miran?—, les espetó para luego hacer como sus amigos y salir del lugar.

En el camino, se cruzó con la mirada interrogante de Ron, ella sólo se encogió de hombros antes de lanzarse un discreto y secreto beso.

..

..

—En unos mese serán sus EXTASIS y todos sus conocimientos de DCAO serán puesto a prueba—, decía Bill Weasley mientras los alumnos de séptimo de las casas de Gryffindor y Slytherin los miraban desde sus asientos. —Como sucedió con los TIMOS, el examen constará de una parte teórica y una práctica. Es por eso que a partir de hora tomaremos dos clases de las semanas para practicar los hechizos que muy seguramente vendrán en sus exámenes. Así que pónganse en pie.

Los alumnos hicieron caso a las órdenes del guapo profesor. Esa vez llevaba el largo cabello rojo en una cola de caballo, sus hombros y torso se marcaban en una tunica negra y las largas piernas estaban enfundadas en un jeans también negro al tiempo que sus pies calzaban botas de piel de dragón…maestro y todo pero Bill no dejaba de ser el rebelde de los Weasley.

—Veo que falta Zabini y Bulstrude, ¿alguien sabe dónde están?

—Millicent está en la enfermería, no se sintió bien—contestó Daphane Greengrass desde su lugar junto a las serpientes—. Y no hemos visto a Zabini desde que comenzaron las clases.

Bill asintió—. Gracias, Greengrass. En vista de que faltan dos de sus compañeros el trabajo lo haremos por equipos de tres…—decía mientras con un movimiento de varita mandaba los mesabancos contra las pares; cuando pasó junto a Lavender ésta le sonrió coquetamente, Bill frunció el ceño y continuó—...y no, no podrán estar como ustedes quieran, así que ustedes tres—se dirigió a Ron, Hermione y Harry quienes en automático se habían unido en equipo—sepárense, y ustedes también—esta vez se los dijo a Pansy, Draco y Theo, que como los leones, habían hecho lo mismo.

Refunfuñando y lanzando palabrotas por lo bajo, sobre todo Theo y Ron, el trío dorado y de plata, se separó.

—Greengras, Brown y Weasley—, dijo formando el primero equipo. Pansy no pudo evitar bufar furiosa al ver como Lavander daba un gritito emocionada por estar junto a Ron, y de paso por la estúpida de Greengras que, muy Slytherin, sangre limpia y enemiga de los "traidores a la sangre", pero no había dejado de lanzarle una que otra mirada a _Su Ronald_. Theo a su lado, la miró reprobatoriamente, se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño—. Potter, Malfoy y Cold.

Harry maldijo por lo bajo, Draco alzó la ceja y puso un gesto como de estar oliendo mierda y Peter simplemente miró a Draco de reojo antes de acercarse a su grupo. —Granger, Parkinson y Goyle. Finnigan, Longbotton y Crabbe. Nott, Patil, y Thomas.

Así los equipos quedaron conformados.

—Comenzarán con lo más básico, hechizos de defensa. Intentarán desarmarse entre ustedes mismos. No habrá nadie contra nadie, es todos contra todos—. Bill comenzó a distribuir a los equipos por toda la sala. Dibujando después un circulo de luz alrededor de ellos con un diámetro de unos cuatro metros—. Su zona de ataque queda limitada a ese circulo, el dueño de la primera varita en salir del área pierde puntos para su casa y al final quienes queden dentro ganarán veinte puntos. ¿Alguna pregunta?—nadie contestó—Bien, comiencen.

De inmediato la sala se llenó con gritos de Expeliarmus, de Protego y de toda clase de hechizos de desarme. Cada uno se estaba esforzando para ganar. Claro está que los más hábiles eran aquellos que habían estado en el ED hacía dos años y ya habían aprendido todo eso del mismo Harry.

Lavander, Crabbe y Patil, quien había sido eliminada por la asombrosa habilidad de Theo, estaban fuera. El único equipo que seguía completo era el de Harry, Draco y Peter.

Sorprendentemente Harry se las estaba ingeniando para liberarse de los ataques que tanto Draco, como Peter le lanzaban sin descanso. Del rubio se lo habría imaginado, ¿pero de Peter?, ¿por qué? Parecía como si el único fin de ambos Slytherin era quedar solos y enfrentarse y el que ahí salía sobrando era Harry. La habilidad tanto de Peter como de Draco eran sorprendentes, Harry sabía que ante los dos atacándolo a diestra y siniestra tenía muy pocas posibilidades de salir victorioso.

Fue sólo un momento, una milésima de segundo en la que el pelinegro se distrajo, aquel momento exacto en que se movía para esquivar el hechizo de Draco, que un segundo haz de luz se dirigió hasta él provocando que su varita saliera disparada. Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido, Peter estaba parado frente a él apuntándolo directamente, mientras que Draco pasaba su mirada astuta entre los dos morenos. Sonrió con satisfacción para luego girarse hasta Peter y comenzar el duelo que desde un principio estaba esperando.

A Harry sólo le quedó coger su varita e irse a sentar con los demás chicos.

Neville había derrotado a Seamus, y Theo había hecho lo mismo con Dean Thomas. Al final solo quedaban tres parejas enfrentándose. Pansy y Hermione, Ron y Daphne y Draco y Peter.

Por un momento las miradas de los que ya habían perdido ó ganado así como del profesor estaban puestas en las dos chicas, cuya asombrosa habilidad, sobre todo de Pansy, no se habían esperado.

La castaña atacaba con determinación y firmeza, siendo su varita un arma llena de precisión a la hora de combatir mientras que la pelinegra se movía con elegancia y soltura. Parecía como si hubiese estado hecha para aquello, como si el batirse en duelo fuera algo de todos lo días. Y a pesar de su rostro blanco y fino y de sus facciones aristocráticas, una fuerza brillaba furiosa en los ojos azules de Pansy. La pelinegra no había olvidado lo que Hermione le había hecho en el tren. Ella había jurado hacerla pagar y qué mejor manera que ésa, venciéndola ante todos, dejándola en ridículo, mostrándoles a todos que al final de cuentas la perfecta leona no era tan perfecta.

Hermione estaba sorprendida. Apenas y podía defenderse de la serpiente. Arqueaba y torcía su cuerpo esquivando el ataque al verse imposibilitada para hacer lo mismo. Claramente estaba quedándose en desventaja ante Pansy Parkinson. Estaba perdiendo y eso no era algo que a ella le gustara… es más, era algo que la enfurecía…demasiado. Y fue entonces que el coraje comenzó a dominarla, despertando en ella ese poder que sentía recorrerle el cuerpo….lo sentía pedir permiso para ser liberado, para brotar cual fuerza intempestiva y acabar todo a su paso. Sería tan fácil destruirla…sólo un movimiento de su mano y Pansy dejaría de existir. Y mientras se giraba para esquivar aquel rayo de luz que pasó rozando su mejilla, Hermione se permitió cerrar los ojos por unos momentos, imaginándose cómo sería, cómo se sentiría terminar con la pelinegra. La imagen de su cuerpo siendo reducido a polvo, el brillo en sus ojos azules extinguiéndose para siempre…de sus cabellos negros azabache desparramados sin orden sobre el frío suelo mientras el calor comenzaba a escaparse de su piel y el manto de la muerte la cubría por completo se reprodujo en su mente. Una satisfacción insana la invadió, una ganas de dañarla se hacían de ella y poco podía hacer para evitarlo. Y justo cuando ante la mirada atónitos de todos, Hermione alzaba hacia Pansy su varita haciéndola vibrar, justo en el momento en que sus ojos castaños se tornaban dorados, en el preciso instante en que sus labios se abrían para decir un hechizo que no era de desarme, otra voz, se impuso a la de ella.

—Expelliarmus— bramó Ron, apuntando sorprendentemente a su amiga. Había sentido el poder de Hermione comenzando a desbordarse, había sentido aquella maldad impropia que se apoderaba de ella luchando por salir, había percibido las ganas que ella tenía por lastimar a Pansy. Por eso es que, casi sin que Daphne se diera cuenta, Ron la había desarmado para luego girarse hasta su amiga y hacerle lo mismo.

A Hermione, la varita se le escapó de las manos al tiempo que el hechizo la hacía volver en sí. Se fijó primero en Pansy quien la mirada con los ojos entrecerrados llenos de furia y luego a Ron, quien la miraba decepcionado. Comenzó a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro, sin poder creer lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

Ahora todas la miradas estaban sobre él, la de Theo que apenas podía creer que aquel pelirrojo hubiera vencido a alguien tan hábil como Greengrass, pero cuyo asombro no lo cegaba a la hora de ver que había defendido a Pansy y no a su amiga que, como todos sabían, estaba en clara desventaja; la de Bill que con aquello había confirmado las sospechas que tenía desde hacía un tiempo: su hermano estaba enamorado de aquella chica y el hecho que desarmara a Hermione se lo confirmaba, él también había notado el cambio en la personalidad de Hermione y estaba seguro que sin Ron no hubiera intervenido, ahora la chica sería nada…, la de Draco y Peter, quienes se habían quedado estáticos en sus lugares con las varitas listas y el hechizo en la boca; ninguno de los dos movían ni un músculo, mudos ante lo que acababan de ver.

Y luego estaba Pansy. La chica lo miraba con una mezcla de emociones en sus orbes azules. Por un lado estaba muy dolida con él, la había dejado mal ante todo los presentes y en cierta manera la había hecho sentirse traicionada por la poca confianza que él parecía tenerle…pero por otro lado, le estaba brindando el derecho a la duda. _Por qué_ era la pregunta que rondaba en su mente…Lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, hablándose sin hablar… tal vez los demás podían creer que era una mirada de desprecio por lo que él le había hecho, pero Ron y ella sabían que no era así. En silencio ella le preguntaba, pedía una explicación, intentando encontrar una respuesta a la interrogante en su cabeza, mientras que él traba de hacerle ver que todo lo hizo por ella…tratando de hacerle comprender que lo hizo para protegerla. Sorprendentemente, Pansy asintió muy despacio en silencio. Luego se giró hacia Hermione diciéndole:

—Toma tu varita.

La castaña frunció el ceño— ¿Qué?—, dijo confundida.

—Que tomes tu varita, Granger. ¿Estás sorda o qué? Hazlo.

Hermione asintió, se inclinó y tomó entre sus dedos la varita. Poniéndose luego en posición de duelo al ver que Pansy lo estaba haciendo.

—Te voy a ganar, Granger—. Hermione la miró fijamente descubriendo la determinación en aquellos ojos azules—¡Expelliarmus!—, bramó Pansy tan rápidamente, tan precisamente, tan excelentemente, que el Protego de Hermione no pudo hacer nada.

Pansy alzó la barbilla, le sonrió arrogantemente a una empequeñecida castaña para luego ir a sentarse dignamente a su lugar. Ron hizo lo mismo y junto a él, Hermione. La castaña lo miró por un momento entre agradecida y apenada. El pelirrojo asintió despacio para luego llevar sus ojos por un momento hasta Pansy, quien en esos momentos hablaba con Theo.

Fue entonces que sólo quedaron dos combatientes. Peter y Draco. Cuando los dos fueron concientes de las miradas de los demás sobre ellos, comenzaron a reaccionar. Sacudieron sus cabezas volviéndose a acomodar en posición.

Draco sonrió arrogante de medio lado mientras que el rostro de Peter estaba completamente inexpresivo…sólo en fulgor en su mirada denotaba el inmenso coraje que le tenía al chico frente a él. El rubio alzó la ceja izquierda como ultima señal antes que la mano de Peter se moviera de manera vertiginosa lanzando hechizos que Draco sabía esquivar y contra atacar de manera perfecta.

Mientras las varitas de ambos chicos sólo eran una estela oscura para los demás, Hermione, sentada entre Harry y Ron, se tenía que contener para no comenzar a morderse las uñas o jalarse el cabello. Sabía, ella bien sabía del coraje que aquellos dos se profesaban…conocía muy bien a Draco y creía conocer a Peter lo suficiente como para saber que pronto aquello dejaría de ser una simple práctica en la clase de DCAO para pasar a ser el medio por el que los dos Slytherin descargarían sobre el otro toda su animadversión.

Un rayo pasó especialmente cerca de la mejilla de Draco y Hermione no pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran enormemente y que su mano se aferrara instintivamente a la de Ron. El pelirrojo al sentir el fuerte agarre de la chica, primero posó sus ojos en los blancos nudillos de su amiga para luego llevar la vista hasta su rostro. Él no necesitó usar a sus poderes empáticos para darse cuenta de los sentimientos que gobernaban el interior de Hermione…el miedo y la preocupación se reflejaban puros en sus ojos castaños. Ron no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño mientras volvía su mirada hasta el combate mirando concienzudamente a los dos chicos, intentando dilucidar quién de los dos provocaba tanto en ella.

Cuando otro hechizo, que hacía mucho tiempo habían dejado de ser de desarme, rozó la coronilla de Peter Cold y Hermione pegó un brinco en su asiento, Ron creyó haber descubierto el quién…pero luego, cuando Draco Malfoy se dobló de forma casi imposible esquivando la magia de Peter, Ron se dio cuenta que el quién que él imaginaba podría no serlo…

El sudor corría por la frente de Draco, la vena en su cien latía furiosa, al tiempo que todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo ejecutaban su trabajo a la perfección; se contraían sin descanso dándole aquel habilidoso movimiento en su brazo y muñeca, convirtiéndolo en un combatiente excepcional…y Peter lo sabía. Podía ver la arrogancia en la mirada de Draco, el orgullo en su rostro pálido…aquel brillo inminente que confiere la victoria.

Lo odiaba.

Con todas y cada una de las fuerzas de su ser, lo odiaba…porque todos los demás podían hacerse ciegos ante la verdad, porque todos los demás podrían no querer ver la realidad, pero él lo sabía, sabía que aquél del que Hermione estaba enamorada era Draco Malfoy…sabía que si ella no lo podía querer era por culpa del rubio con el que en estos momentos se batía en duelo…él le había quitado a Hermione, a la única chica que había amado, la única que quería en su vida….y no iba a permitir que nadie la apartara de él.

Si alguien alguna vez se preguntó por qué Peter Cold quedó en Slytherin aquí tienen la respuesta.

—¡Rictusempra!—, gritó Draco apuntando directamente al pecho de Peter.

El rayo de luz impactó de lleno en el pecho de Peter doblando al moreno sobre sí mismo hasta terminar de rodillas contra el suelo; sin embargo, a pesar de la fuerza que el hechizo llevaba y que éste lo golpeó con toda su potencia, a pesar de que el dolor lo atenazaba por dentro y que sentía el pecho arder, no soltó la barita…no lazó ni un quejido de dolor.

Draco, de pie frente a él, se rió—. Entiende algo Cold, cuando se trata de luchar contra mí, tú nunca podrás ganarme. Desde un principio tenías esta batalla perdida—. Peter, todavía hincado frente a él y sujetándose el pecho con ambas manos, sólo lo escuchaba, sintiendo como todo aquel odio que le profesaba subía hasta niveles insospechados…niveles que le nublaban el sentido. El rubio se regodeó en la derrota de Peter y como toda serpiente, no pudo evitar soltar todo su veneno, se inclinó un poco sobre el chico hablándole muy bajito para que sólo él escuchara—. Esta… y todas las demás batallas, porque ella fue, es, y será solo mía.

Y entonces les puedo jurar que ni Draco, ni Hermione, ni Pansy o Theo, mucho menos Bill y ni siquiera Ron, pudieron imaginarse lo que pasaría después.

—¡Osteum Insendio!—, bramó Peter Cold mientras se ponía intempestivamente en pie y atacaba de frente a un desprevenido Draco.

Un grito de dolor retumbó en todo el lugar. Vibró como con vida propia en todas y cada una de las paredes. Arrancó exclamaciones de terror en los presentes y sembró miedo en el corazón de algunos.

La garganta de Draco se desgarró mientras sentía como todos y cada uno de los huesos de su cuerpo comenzaban a arder. Se estaba quemando por dentro. Sus manos débiles soltaron la varita, las venas en su cuello se marcaron terriblemente mientras sus facciones se tensaban en un rictus de puro sufrimiento. Apretó fuertemente la mandíbula hasta casi quebrarse los dientes. Sentía como si la cabeza le fuera explotar, como si su sangre hirviera y los ojos se le fueran a salir de sus cuencas.

Sin poder sopórtalo más, el cuerpo de Draco se desplomó contra el duro suelo, comenzando en el instante a retorcerse de dolor.

De pie ante Draco, Peter lo miraba con odio, con un odio que se mezclaba con el placer de verlo sufriendo, sonrió malignamente de medio lado mientras se permitía saborear el degusto que la venganza había dejado en su boca, el mundo dejó de existir por un momento y solo los gemidos de dolor del rubio importaban, solo aquella satisfacción recorriéndole el cuerpo…pero de un momento a otro su placer se vio interrumpido cuando el puño de Theodore Nott se estrelló de lleno contra su cara volviéndolo todo negro.

..

* * *

..

Como león enjaulado.

Así justamente se sentía Hermione Granger.

Acababa de despertar y sus pasos se escuchaban amortiguados sobre la alfombra de su habitación en la torre de Gryffindor, su cabello estaba alborotado, sus ojos rojos, sus mejillas mojadas de lágrimas y sus dientes comiéndose las uñas.

El miedo y la incertidumbre de no saber lo que estaba pasando con Draco estaban acabando con su sensatez. Podía sentir como todo en su interior era un completo desastre, un torbellino de emociones que la estaban alejando de la cordura, que la estaban poniendo en peligro, acercándola a los límites en los que dejaba de ser ella y se convertía en aquel ser al que mucho trabajo le costaba mantener a raya.

Respiró una y otra vez intentando calmarse, intentando apaciguar el poder que amenazaba con desbordarse, furioso y temible como la corriente de un río. Cerró los ojos tratando en vano liberar su mente de las imágenes de lo sucedido apenas unas horas antes.

A ciencia cierta, Hermione no podía describir cómo fue que se dieron las cosas; después de que el grito desgarrador de Draco retumbara contra sus oídos, la realidad se convirtió en algo sin sentido que se presentaba ante sus ojos envolviéndolo todo como en una nebulosa. Sólo el cuerpo de Draco retorciéndose de dolor, sólo su rostro contraído, sólo sus ojos grises que no dejaban escapar las lagrimas de sufrimiento que los empañaban, solo su cabello rubio pegado a su frente y las facciones tensas de su siempre atractivo rostro, tenían algún sentido para ella.

Su primer impulso fue lanzarse sobre él, abrazarlo contra su pecho y calmar el dolor que lo embargaba…hacer suyo cualquier dejo de sufrimiento para que él dejara de sentirlo. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas darle toda su magia, todo su poder, todo lo que había sido, es y sería con tal de no saberlo en la cumbre del dolor.

Como en cámara lenta, las imágenes se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, llenándola de frustración, de miedo, de angustia, de decepción…de rabia. Rabia porque no podía hacer nada por ayudarlo, rabia porque estaba ahí, encerrada en aquellas cuatro paredes que no hacían más que recordarle todos y cada uno de los momentos que pasó con él…rabia con ella misma, por sentirse tan inútil, pero sobre todo, sentía una inmensa rabia hacia Peter Cold.

Aquel maldito hechizo, aquellas palabras que habían salido de su boca las tenía grabadas a fuego….y su sonrisa, su maldita y asquerosa sonrisa llena de satisfacción al ver cómo el Draco sufría.

¿Por qué? ¡Maldita sea, por qué!

Nada, nada justificaba lo que había hecho… ¿por qué dañarlo, por qué lastimarlo de aquella manera?

Sin poder evitarlo, Hermione recordó la vez en que habló con Peter a inicios del curso mientras caminaban junto al lago; le parecía como de otra vida, como de otros tiempos, como si aquél chico y aquélla chica fueran otros. "Odio la magia oscura" le había dicho y ella le había creído; lo hizo porque reconoció los estragos que ésta dejaba en la mirada de los hombres, lo hizo porque en su voz se reflejó toda la melancolía de quien ha perdido, de quien ha sufrido, lo hizo porque la tristeza en sus palabras le caló en alma….

Entonces, ¿Por qué?

Hermione se negaba a creer que había sido por ella, le parecía absurdo, retorcido y enfermo que Peter hubiese usado la misma magia que tanto despreciaba contra Draco sólo porque ella lo amaba, porque quería a Draco Malfoy y no a él, no a Peter Cold.

Pero había algo, algo en su interior que le decía que así había sido…en todo caso, sea por lo que sea que haya sido, ella sabía una cosa, jamás podría perdonarle…nunca.

Recordó haber sentido un inmenso odio hacia él…recordó clavar sus ojos en aquel rostro satisfecho, de querer destruirlo y acabar con su vida…y después todo se puso negro. La conciencia la había dejado para regresar a ella varias horas después, acostada en su cama y con la tarde atravesando su habitación.

Se giró hasta la ventana pegando su frente contra el frío cristal. Afuera el sol comenzaba a caer y ahí, contemplándolo fijamente, fue que se preguntó de qué servía tener tanto poder dentro de ella, de qué servía ser _El Elemento_ sino pudo hacer nada por Draco.

Lo único que había hecho hasta entonces era perder el control y estar a punto de dañar a las personas.

Las horas pasaron sin ningún orden para Hermione, el tiempo corría como le daba la gana pasándose por alto las leyes a las que estaba sometido. Poco a poco el sol dejó de imponerse sobre los hombres dando paso a la noche. Las estrellas débiles brillaban en el firmamento, como sabedoras de que en esta ocasión a ella no le importaba si existían o no, tampoco había luna…la última que había contemplado había sido junto a Draco, cuando, con sus cuerpos desnudos entrelazados, la observaron a través de la pequeña ventana del carruaje en donde hicieron el amor.

No sabía qué horas eran…talvez ya ni siquiera era el mismo día. Su mirada seguía perdida en la nada y su frente pegada al cristal…podía seguir viva o no y no le importaría mucho si fuera lo contrario, la vida carecía de menos sentido sin la presencia y el calor de Draco junto a ella.

Fue entonces que una lenta y suave voz retumbó en sus oídos.

La estaba llamando.

Repetía su nombre anhelantemente, ella casi podía sentir la necesidad en aquellas palabras.

Su corazón se contrajo dolorosamente y el aliento se le escapó.

Era Draco, había despertado y estaba pidiendo por ella.

Hermione tomó su varita fuertemente entre sus dedos, bajó y atravesó toda la vacía y oscura sala común, cruzó el retrato de la señora gorda y se encaminó con paso decidido hasta la enfermería.

..

* * *

..

El cuerpo de Ron se encontraba protegido entre las sombras. Sus ojos azules permanecían abiertos de par en par, su respiración era lenta y los latidos de su corazón controlados.

Recargado contra el frío muro de piedra, con una pierna contra la pared y las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su tunica, hacía guardia fuera de la enfermería.

Y no, no es que la salud del rubio le importara demasiado, estaba ahí por dos mujeres, por dos de las mujeres más importantes en su vida. Y no, no se estaba refiriendo ni a su madre ni a Ginny, sino a Pansy y a Hermione.

La primera porque era la mujer a la que amaba y la segunda porque era más que su mejor amiga, era casi su hermana.

Hacía unos minutos que Theodore Nott había salido de la enfermería junto a Severus Snape, quizá rumbo a la oficina del director a recibir su castigo por haber golpeado a Peter Cold. Pero si alguien le preguntaba a él, diría que lo había tenido muy merecido. Sí, el castaño amigo de Pansy no era santo de su devoción, es más, lo detestaba, pero eso no le impedía ver lo leal que era el chico con sus amigos, pero sobre todo y aunque le repateara el hígado admitirlo, lo mucho que quería y protegía a Pansy. Ron sabía que si había alguien en este mundo que la cuidara y la protegiera tanto como él mismo, ése era Theo Nott.

Cuando el castaño pasó a su lado, caminando junto al líder de los Slytherin, Ron se había agazapado lo más posible en aquel recoveco. Ahora, sólo Pansy estaba ahí adentro acompañando a su amigo y él, estaba ahí cuidando de Pansy…pero indirectamente también estaba cuidando de Hermione. Porque si algo llegara a ocurrir detrás de aquella puertas, él sería en primero en enterarse, él y no la castaña.

Ron dejó que sus pensamientos se perdieran por unos momentos en sus recuerdos más resientes. Aún no podía creer que aquél maleficio que rayaba en la magia negra hubiese salido de los labios de Peter Cold. Se lo habría esperado de cualquier serpiente-menos de Pansy, por supuesto-pero no de Cold. El chico parecía ser una buena persona, no de la clase de aquellos que disfruta haciendo daño a los demás. Pero una rápida inmiscuida en su mente, le bastó a Ron para darse cuenta que el chico estaba igual de podrido que cualquier Mortífago.

Fue entonces ahí, mientras contemplaba a Draco Malfoy retorcerse de dolor contra el duro suelo, fue en ese momento, en ese justo instante, que Ron por fin lo comprendió. Lo peor del caso es que había estado todo el tiempo frente a sus propias narices y él no pudo darse cuenta.

Bueno, quizá no quiso darse cuenta.

No quiso hacerle caso a esa pequeña vocecilla que le gritaba, que casi se deshacía las cuerdas bocales gritándole, pero él, no queriendo aceptar algo como aquello, algo tan inverosímil que casi rayaba en lo absurdo o en la demencia, no quiso escucharla.

Soltó una pequeña ricilla sorprendido ante la habilidad de Hermione para cerrar su mente, pero sobre todo su corazón, a sus poderes. Porque, ¿él para qué iba a querer meterse en los sentimientos de Draco Malfoy si quien le importaba era su amiga? Porque el que alguien como él se fijara en alguien como ella, no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

Pero curiosamente, fue primero él, Draco, quien se descubrió y luego ella.

Cuando, ante los ojos de los atónitos alumnos y un desconcertado Bill, Peter Cold lanzaba el _Osteum Insendio, _sin poder contenerse la mente de Ron se abrió por completo absorbiendo como esponja las emociones de los demás. Fue algo instintivo, como si su cuerpo lo necesitara, como si secretamente lo exigiera para vivir. A su mente llegó la satisfacción de Peter, el miedo de Pansy, el coraje y la preocupación de Theo, el desconcierto de todos, incluido Harry, luego, luego…ni el mismo Merlín lo pudo haber preparado para lo que vino después….la voz de Draco Malfoy pidiendo a gritos mudos por Hermione. Exclamando su nombre que apagado por el dolor, se perdía entre los espasmos de su cuerpo.

El alma pareció salirsele de sí y por unos instantes todo conocimiento lo abandonó, dejándolo sólo con aquel nuevo y desconcertante descubrimiento. Y si no hubiera sido por lo que sucedió después, dios sabe que habría permanecido en shock por varios minutos más; lentamente había girado su mirada hasta su amiga para descubrir que Hermione lloraba por la rubia serpiente.

Los ojos de Ron se abrieron de par de par. Clavando su mirada en ella; no tuvo dificultades en hundirse en sus sentimientos. En su amor, en su cariño, en su dolor…en aquel dolor que eran igual o más grande que el del chico tirado frente a ellos.

Ron se tuvo que sostener de donde pudo para no caer, mareado por la fuerza de tantas emociones. Bien se pudo haber desplomado ahí mismo haciéndole compañía al pobre Draco Malfoy de no ser porque fue otra vez, la misma Hermione la que lo trajo de modo abrupto a la realidad…sólo que en esta ocasión no fue por ningún sentimiento de amor o de dolor…fue de odio.

La mirada de Hermione estaba clavaba en un victorioso Peter Cold que veía satisfecho el dolor del otro. La maldad en ella comenzaba a ganar la batalla a la debilitada bondad que habitaba en su corazón. Fue así que, sin importarle nada más, ni siquiera el que después Hermione lo detestara por el resto de su vida, sacó hábilmente su varita y pronunció un bajo _Desmaius _que, entre el alboroto de Nott golpeando a Cold y los gritos de Pansy, nadie escuchó.

Y cuando Harry vio el cuerpo de Hermione desvanecerse en los brazos de Ron, él sólo soltó un "Se desmayó de la impresión" y juntos salieron del lugar con la castaña en los brazos del pelirrojo.

Y ahora, varias horas después, Ron cerró los ojos tratando de ubicar a su amiga. La encontró despierta, con la frente contra la ventana y la mirada perdida en la negrura del bosque prohibido. Le sorprendía que la chica no hubiese salido corriendo a la enfermería para saber del estado de Draco. De hecho, esa era una de las razones por las que él estaba ahí. Debía de proteger a Hermione incluso de ella misma. Era conciente de la magnitud de sus sentimientos hacia el rubio y sabía que si ella se aparecía en esos momentos tan sólo se lastimaría aún más, comenzaría a perder poco a poco el control de su cuerpo y su poder podría llegar a desbordarse llevándolos a todos al carajo. Incluyendo al mismo Draco.

Primero que nada, ella debía de tranquilizarse, poder canalizar su magia…dejar que los borbotones de poder se apaciguaran en su interior…tener el mando de su cuerpo y ya después…cuando fuera ella, Hermione Granger la que manejara sus acciones, ir a ver al rubio si así lo creía conveniente.

Sin embargo, sabía que en estos momentos ella estaba sufriendo. Ron se permitió llenarse de la pena de su hermana, adueñándose de aquel dolor, sintiendo la desesperanza en el pecho de Hermione como suya propia, dejando que su corazón latiera al mismo ritmo que el de ella y que sufriera con cada bombeo como sufría el de Hermione.

Poco después respiró muy profundamente, cerró los ojos y comenzó a vaciar su mente hasta dejarla limpia de toda emoción ajena, salvo las suyas. Volvió a sentir como Ronald Weasley y con ello llegó el amor de Pansy a tranquilizarlo, a inundar su ser hasta llevarlo a una completa calma.

Cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió lentamente, Ron se puso alerta, con cautela asomó la cabeza para descubrir que quién salía era Pansy.

—Pans—, susurró saliendo de su escondite.

La chica, que venía con la mirada perdida, se giró sorprendida hasta el chico—Ronald—, dijo con un hilo de voz.

Sin esperar ni un segundo, Ron se dirigió hasta ella tomándola contra su pecho, aferrando sus brazos a su menudo cuerpo. La pelinegra se dejó abrazar por él. Enterró el rostro contra el torso de Ron, acomodando la mejilla justo sobre el corazón del chico. Y cuando sus manos comenzaron a acariciarle dulcemente la espalda y el cabello, Pansy no pudo contenerse por más tiempo. Permitió que las lágrimas cayeran desde sus ojos hasta mojar la camisa del pelirrojo.

Ron comenzó a mecerla contra su pecho, intentando calmarla. Cuando el llanto de Pansy cesó, ella alzó la mirada hasta él, clavando sus ojos de un azul casi negro en los del Gryffindor. El pelirrojo sintió perder el aliento ante el poder en el mirar de Pansy, ahí, abrazados en aquel pasillo oscuro, se dio cuenta que jamás podría dejarla ir, que la amaba como nunca lo imaginó y que por toda la eternidad su vida estaría ligada a la de ella.

Lentamente fue inclinando la cabeza hasta que sus labios estuvieron muy cerca de los de ella, se detuvo a sólo unos milímetros, permitiéndose contemplar la belleza de su rostro así de cerca, grabándose todas y cada una de sus facciones. Sus ojos se transmitían todo aquello que las inútiles palabras jamás podrían expresar, sus alientos se mezclaban en uno solo y los latidos de su corazón se sincronizaron en un mismo ritmo.

—Te amo—, dijo Ron en un lento y suave susurró.

Pansy sonrió dulcemente, movió su nariz acariciando la de Ron con la punta para luego unir sus labios por fin a los de él. Fue un beso lento, dulce…lleno de aquel amor del sólo sienten los que realmente aman, no estaba lleno de lujuria o deseo, sino de un sentimiento de pertenecencia, de saber que tu futuro estaba junto al otro, lleno de caricias suaves que encerraban la promesa de ser un día otorgadas…lleno de cariño.

Cuando se separaron, Pansy permaneció con los ojos cerrados mientras apoyaba la frente contra la de Ron. Se quedaron por unos instantes así hasta que él habló y ella lo miró.

—¿Cómo estás?—, preguntó acariciándole la mejilla.

Pansy giró el rostro y besó la palma de Ron antes de contestar—Bien. Es Draco quien me preocupa—. Ron no dijo nada, esperó a que fuera ella quien hablara, que dijera todo lo que quería decir—. Sé que se pondrá bien, lo sé, pero….me duele verlo así y todo por el maldito imbécil de Peter Cold—soltó escupiendo el veneno del odio—espero que…realmente deseo que se pudra pero bien lejos de aquí—. La mirada de Pansy destiló rencor por unos segundos más hasta que Ron comenzó a acariciarle el dorso de la mano con el pulgar haciendo que ella volviera a la realidad—. Draco siempre ha sido fuerte, arrogante y altivo—, retomó con voz dulce al hablar de su amigo—….y ahora verlo en esa cama, es, es como si no fuera él, ¿me entiendes?—, Ron asintió.

—Debes descansar—, dijo Ron tiernamente.

—No quiero dejarlo solo.

—En estos momentos no puedes hacer nada por él, y lo sabes—. Pansy movió la cabeza lentamente de arriba abajo.

—Te quedarás contigo esta noche—. No fue una pregunta, ni siquiera una petición u orden, fue la declaración de un hecho que para ella era más que obvio.

Él no respondió, solo se dedicó a contemplarla por un momento para luego besarle efímeramente los labios, entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y juntos se encaminaron a aquel lugar que desde hacía un tiempo se había convertido en _su_ lugar; el mismo en que Pansy bailara y el mismo en que él la besara haciéndose la promesa de que no dejaría de hacerlo nunca.

Ya entrada la madrugada, cuando Theo volviera del despacho del director y buscara a Pansy, primero en la enfermería y luego en su habitación en la sala común de las serpiente, ella se encontraría dormida, aferrada a los fuertes brazos del pelirrojo, haciéndolo olvidarse por un momento de su amiga Hermione Granger e imposibilitándolo a descubrir el momento justo en que ella percibía el llamado de Draco y acudía a él.

..

* * *

..

Cuando el cuerpo de Hermione se internó lentamente a la enfermería, todo el lugar estaba casi en penumbras, tan sólo un par antorchas encendidas lo libraban de la completa oscuridad.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron agudizando su mirada lo más posible, sus pasos retumbaban en toda la instancia como si de un gigante se tratase y su respiración parecía cortar terriblemente aquella quietud de un modo casi pecaminoso. Una terrible ansiedad se apoderó de ella mientras se adentraba por el solitario lugar, a sus costados camas blancas y vacías desfilaban mientras que en su cabeza el cielo nocturno de Hogwarts parecía venírsele encima. Una terrible sensación de incertidumbre la llenó al pensar en cómo encontraría al rubio. Su corazón ya se retorcía dolorosamente de tan sólo pensarlo, de tan sólo imaginárselo metido en aquella cama.

Cuando sus pasos la llevaron hasta el final del largo recinto, en una de las camas más cercanas al despacho de Madame Pomfrey y oculto de las miradas curiosas de los demás, Draco Malfoy la esperaba con los ojos abiertos de par de par, con el rostro realmente cansado pero viéndose terriblemente guapo con aquella ligera sonrisa en sus labios delgados, un brillo en la mirada, el cabello cayéndole desordenadamente sobre la frente y el torso desnudo.

Cuando Hermione lo miró, no pudo evitar que una par de lágrimas de alivio salieran sin permiso de sus ojos, se llevó la mano a la boca tratando de callar los sollozos de felicidad y sus hombros comenzaron a temblar descontroladamente. Cuando pudo tranquilizarse, una inmensa sonrisa se formó en su rostro con los ojos aún brillando.

Frente a ella, la expresión de Draco pasó de la felicidad por verla de nuevo, luego a la preocupación al contemplar su llanto para después volver a su estado original.

—Hola—, dijo él con la voz ronca y agotada.

Hermione se tomó un momento para tranquilizarse por completo. Se limpió la cara con la manga de su blusa y se acercó hasta él deteniéndose a un costado de su cama. Con lentitud y con todo aquel amor fulgurando en sus ojos, elevó una mano para acariciar el rostro de Draco con la yema de los dedos como siempre lo hacía, desde la frente hasta la afilada barbilla. Luego, volvió a acariciar suavemente los labios del chico, entonces éste alzó pesadamente una mano capturando la suya, deteniéndola justo ahí, sobre su boca, para después comenzar a besarle una a una, la punta de los dedos. Ella le sonrió dulcemente, sonrisa a la que él le respondió con una de las suyas tan características, siempre de medio lado.

—Hola, ¿cómo te sientes?—, preguntó Hermione por fin.

—He tenido mejores momentos sin lugar a dudas—. El rostro de Draco se contrajo en una mueca de dolor cuando éste se movió como pudo hacia un lado dejándole un espacio a Hermione; al final, sus labios soltaron el aire de golpe y una de sus manos se apretó el costado izquierdo, para luego palpar el lugar invitándola a tumbarse a su lado. Ella no esperó ni un minuto y con extrema delicadeza para no lastimarlo, se acurrucó junto a él. Apenas y apoyó con cuidado el rostro contra su pecho mientras que él comenzó a acariciarse el cabello— ¿Por qué no viniste antes?—quiso saber.

— ¿Cómo puedes saber que no había venido? Todo este tiempo has estado inconciente, apenas vas despertando—, respondió mientras trazaba figuras sin sentido sobre la piel de él para luego plantarse un beso justo en medio del pecho.

— ¿Y tú cómo sabes que lo acabo de hacer?

—Lo sentí. Sentí cuando despertabas…sentí…

— ¿Qué?—. Draco se incorporó un poco y Hermione hizo lo mismo para verse a la cara.

—…que llamabas mi nombre.

Él la miró por largos momentos, clavando en ella sus intensos ojos grises. Hermione sintió como si él le estuviese robando el alma, llevándose consigo todo lo que era. Y si quería hacerlo que lo hiciera, total, ella ya no era la dueña de su propia vida, él se había apoderado de todo—. Lo hice—, respondió lentamente—. Ahora dime, ¿por qué no habías venido antes?

—No podía…—. Hermione bajó la mirada tratando de esquivar la de él.

Draco, interpretando aquello de la manera incorrecta, sintió un pinchazo en medio del pecho—. Porque no querías que nadie supiera lo nuestro, ¿cierto?—. Su voz sonó extrañamente dolida y resentida con ella.

Hermione lo notó al instante y no queriendo que él pensara cosas que no eran, respondió de inmediato pero con seguridad y convicción—. No, no es por eso.

—¿Entonces?

—Yo…yo debía de tranquilizarme. Debía de controlarme antes de venir a verte—. Draco frunció el ceño sin poder entender—. Traté…traté de decírtelo aquella ves, ¿recuerdas? Cuando volvías de ver a tu madre. Yo quise explicarte. Te dije que había, que hay algo en mi que…Cuando vi lo que Peter te había hecho, yo simplemente…estuve a punto de perder el control—, Draco la escuchaba atento a cada palabra, a cada gesto que decía Hermione; su mente trabajaba a mil por hora tratando de entenderla, sin embargo no lograba hacerlo—, quise, quise dañarlo, herirlo, hacerlo sufrir igual o incluso más de lo que él lo hizo contigo. Sé que si no hubiese sido por Ron, porque ahora sé que fue él que me hechizó dejándome inconciente, yo…yo habría perdido el control.

—No te entiendo, no entiendo nada de lo que me dices, Hermione.

Ella le sonrió melancólicamente, bajando la mirada por un momento y luego volviéndola a él—. Sé que no lo haces. Draco, yo no te he dicho todo, no te he dicho la verdad sobre quién soy, pero sobre todo no te he dicho qué soy…—pero entonces él la calló poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

—Talvez más adelante eso pueda importarme, hoy no. Hoy te quiero junto a mí—. Él inclinó el rostro hasta Hermione y ella se estiró lo más que pudo hasta que sus labios se unieron de la manera más perfecta que nunca podrían imaginarse.

La boca de Draco se movía diestra sobre la suya, saboreando sus labios, robándole en aliento poco a poco pero de una manera sutil, precisa, lenta…Cuando se separaron, ella mantuvo los ojos cerrados un momento mientras sonreía como una boba enamorada.

—Extrañaba eso—, soltó después acomodándose contra Draco.

—Lo sé, cómo podrías no hacerlo.

Hermione bufó ante la arrogancia del chico, que ni aún habiendo sufrido un poderoso hechizo que casi le calcina los huesos, se le bajaba.

—Eres un presumido, ¿sabías?

—Sí, y qué. Así me quieres.

— ¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro?—, cuestionó sólo para hacerlo enfadar un poco.

—Estás aquí, ¿no?

—¿Y?—. Hermione le plantó un beso en el cuello que lo hizo estremecer.

—Y eres mi novia.

—¿Y?—, preguntó otra vez ahora lamiendo seductoramente el lóbulo de la oreja del chico.

—Y si no dejas de hacer lo que estás haciendo, te juro que te tomó en este justo instante y me olvido que estamos en un enfermería, que mis huesos están casi deshechos y que la pobre Madame Pomfrey quedaría tan impresionada de mi desempeño y de tus gemidos que te ganarías digna rival.

—¡Oh, cállate!

—Sólo si prometes quedarte conmigo toda la noche.

—¿Adónde más podría ir?, ó mejor dicho ¿con quién más querría estar que no sea contigo?

Draco fingió pensárselo un rato—Tienes razón, Granger, nadie mejor que yo, para ti.

..

..

A ella le pereció que apenas y habían pasado un par de minutos desde que saliera en medio de la madrugada y se escabullera en la enfermería. Quizá y así había sido ya que no tenía ni idea qué horas eran cuando fue a verlo.

Hermione muy lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, casi a la par de los delicados rayos de sol que se alzaban por la ventada y le iluminaban el rostro. De inmediato sus orbes adquirieron aquel color dorado y su cuerpo de llenó inevitablemente de magia y de poder, revitalizando cada célula de su organismo.

No pudo evitarlo y llevó la mirada hasta el chico junto a ella….

¿Cómo reaccionaría?

Sabía que tarde o temprano se lo tendría que decir, pero el miedo de ser malentendida, incluso de ser rechazada, abolía cada uno de sus intentos por confesarse ante él…eso si él mismo no los arruinaba primero.

Otro rayo de sol la cubrió de pies a cabeza y la sensación se hizo más fuerte. Eso era normal que sucediera, su poder se despertaba por completo por las mañanas, cuando los rayos de sol comenzaban a nacer y alcanzaba su máximo poder cuando estaba en lo alto del firmamento, imponiéndose sobre la humanidad…menguando poco a poco, pero sin dejar de ser más poderosa que todos los demás, durante el día hasta llegaba la tarde.

Hermione no pudo evitar sentir toda la fuerza renacer en su cuerpo y recorrerla completa…se agolpaba en cada fibra de su ser de una manera tan perfecta y poderosa que por un momento se vio tentada a dejarse llevar, pero la suave respiración de Draco, quien dormía placidamente a su lado, la hizo entrar en razón.

Ella lo contempló en silencio, dejó que su mirar recorriera las facciones de Draco. Su nariz recta, sus labios delgados, aquella barbilla afilada que ya dejaba ver un dejo de barba castaña...no pudo evitarlo y con la yema de los dedos siguió la línea de sus cejas rubias, jugó con los mechones de cabello que caían sobre su frente y dibujó el contorno de su mandíbula.

La castaña se permitió seguir acariciándolo, aprovechándose del placido sueño en el que Draco estaba sumido. Sus dedos curiosos bajaron por sus hombros, siguieron el caminito que las fuertes venas de sus brazos marcaban; cuando llegó hasta su pecho un extraño impulso la llenó…talvez era tonto y sin sentido, pero ella quería grabar su nombre, aunque fuera imaginariamente, en la piel de él. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior mientras echaba un último vistazo al rostro de Draco comprobando que siguiera dormido, luego, con letra cursiva escribió su nombre y apellido sobre el blanco y duro torso del rubio, sellando la firma con un delicado beso que cayó cerca de la cadera izquierda del chico.

—Buenos días—, dijo él aún con los ojos cerrados.

Hermione sonrió y se incorporó hasta plantarle un beso en los labios antes de contestarle—. Buenas días, a ti también, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Mejor—. Los ojos grises y hermosos de Draco se abrieron lentamente golpeando de lleno la cordura de Hermione y robándole el aliento. Él sonrió de medio lado para luego decir— ¿Ya terminaste de marcarme?

La castaña no pudo evitar comenzar a boquera como pez fuera del agua. Abría y cerraba la boca mientras las palabras, que atoradas en su garganta, no querían salir—¡Se supone que estabas dormido!—, le regañó por lo bajo cuando por fin pudo reunir la inteligencia suficiente luego de la impresión.

—Ya ves que no.

La castaña estaba punto de replicar cuando el sonido de una lechuza atravesando la única ventana abierta-que era usada justo para eso, para que las aves pasaran-llamó su atención.

Draco arrugó la nariz— ¿Esperas carta de alguien?

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras veía a la lechuza posarse a los pies de la cama. Se levantó de donde estaba, acostada junto a Draco, y se fue hasta el animal que prontamente le tendió la patita. La castaña deshizo el nudo para luego inspeccionar la carta y ver que no tenía remitente. Aquello le pareció extraño.

—Seguramente es para ti, debe de ser de tu madre. El profesor Snape debió de haberle contado lo que sucedió y quiere saber cómo estás.

—No lo creo. Ábrela—, ordenó mientras se acomodaba lentamente, y sujetándose uno de los costados, contra el respaldo de la cama.

Los ojos de Hermione leyeron rápidamente el corto mensaje. Nada más de darse cuanta quién la había enviado, su expresión cambió a una de furia y conforme leía cada letra, ésta se acentuaba aún más. Una vez terminado, arrugó el pergamino hasta convertirlo en una pequeña bolita para luego lanzarlo en el cesto de basura.

A Draco no se le pasó ni un solo detalle, logrando dilucidar cada cambio en la expresión de su novia— ¿De quién era?—, preguntó a pesar de tener una clara sospecha.

Ella no contestó al instante, sus ojos se clavaron furiosos en aquel pedazo de papel inservible—. Era de Peter Cold—, dijo con voz baja.

El rostro de Draco se crispó del coraje, sus labios se arrugaron y sus manos se cerraron en un fuerte puño— ¿Y qué quería?

—Dice que quiere hablar conmigo—, la castaña comenzó a caminar frente a la cama del rubio—, que necesita explicarse…que…

—¿Que necesita qué, Hermione?—, demandó el Slytherin.

—…que necesita hablarme antes de que se vaya—. Ella se detuvo de pronto, aferrando sus dedos a la barandilla del pie de la cama—. Quiere despedirse de mí.

Por un instante entre los dos se suscitó un duelo de miradas. Y es que a pesar de todo lo que Peter le había hecho a Draco, a pesar de lo mucho que juro que no lo quería volver a ver, que jamás lo perdonaría, una parte de ella, esa parte noble que en ocasiones odiaba por ser tan, tan…noble, quería darle una oportunidad al chico de explicarse…de dejar que respondiera aquella interrogante en su mente, que le diera una razón al por qué. Mientras que los ojos de Draco refulgían llenos de desprecio, odio, rencor y celos. Lo último que quería es saber que Peter Cold estaba de nuevo cerca de Hermione, le hervía la sangre de sólo pensarlo; eso y el hecho que la sola pronunciación de su nombre provocaban en él unas inmensas ganas de sujetarlo por el pescuezo y apretárselo hasta que, o él se cansara, ó Peter Cold dejara de respirar.

—No vas a ir—, dijo Draco tajantemente.

—Pero, Draco…quizá él…

—Dije que no, Hermione. Y si insistes en ir a ver a ese mal parido, vete olvidando de que existo, así como yo me olvidaré de que existes—. La chica bajó la mirada, comenzando a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos—. Entonces, ¿qué dices, irás?

Ella lo miró a los ojos totalmente decidida—No.

..

* * *

..

El viento frío de la mañana jugaba con sus largos cabellos castaños. Se mecían como si fuesen poseedores de vida propia. Le golpeaban el rostro, chocaban contra sus mejillas e impedían, en ocasiones, su visibilidad.

Abajo, junto a sus pies, un baúl yacía cerrado conteniendo en su interior todas sus pertenencias. A los costados, los pinos se continuaban inacabables casi hasta el infinito, perdiéndose en las montañas tras las cuales el sol despuntaba, frente a él, el camino se abría mostrándole un destino que ahora sabía incierto y a sus espaldas, las rejas altas y poderosas que como guardianas eternas cuidaban los secretos de aquel castillo.

Envuelto en un grueso abrigo verde botella, Peter se permitió echar un último vistazo. El profesor Snape y la profesora McGonagall se encontraban ahí, estoicamente en pie, esperando que el más nuevo alumno expulsado del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se marchara de una vez por todas.

Asintió lentamente y los dos adultos dieron media vuelta. Peter no pudo evitar soltar de golpe todo el aire de sus pulmones, en sus ojos, las lágrimas gritaban aferradas a querer salir también, pero él no se los permitió.

Bajó sus orbes color miel hasta el delicado y fino collar en sus manos, ése que una vez había pertenecido a su madre, ése que él prometió un día entregar a la mujer con la que compartiría su vida. Susurró el nombre de la que él quería un día fuera su dueña, recordó su rostro hermoso y sus ojos castaños, luego se dio oportunidad de lanzar una risa al viento.

Estúpido, se dijo.

Ya sabía que ella no vendría, sabía que la había perdido desde el momento en que aquella maldición salió de sus labios. Ni ella, ni el director, ni nadie le dieron una segunda oportunidad. Las reglas estaban claras, nadie podía hacer esa clase de magia y salir bien librado, la expulsión inmediata era el castigo.

Él lo único que había querido era a ella y ahora la perdía para siempre. Quizá, estando ahí, solo, expulsado del colegio como una paria, Peter sabía que debería de sentirse arrepentido por lo que hizo…pero no lo hacía.

Y no lo hacía porque para él, Draco Malfoy no se merecía otra cosa que la misma muerte, y lo que él le había hecho era tan sólo la punta de un iceberg que guardaba en su interior el más grande y puro rencor, los más pútridos y malditos celos.

Inconcientemente su mano se cerró en puño, apresando en su interior el delgado colgante en forma de cruz. Podía sentir las cuatro puntas enterrándosele en la carne, lacerando poco a poco su piel. La imagen de Hermione se repetía en su mente una y otra vez, podía escuchar claramente el sonido de su voz, sentir el calor de su cercanía, oler el delicioso aroma de sus cabellos.

Ella que pudo haber sido sólo de él, ella que pudo haberse convertido en la mujer más amada del planeta, ella por la que él hubiese dado hasta su vida misma…ella…ella ahora era de otro….ella ahora lo olvidaría.

Peter sintió el escalofrío recorrerlo de pies a cabeza. Los vellos de sus brazos se erizaron y en su nuca se estableció el miedo convertido en estremecimiento.

Olvido.

Si había algo a lo que él le temía era a ser olvidado.

Si había algo a lo que él le temía es que ella lo olvidara.

Y lo haría, lo haría como lo hizo su padre una vez…

De pronto el terror a que aquello se hiciese una realidad se volvió más grande, más pesado, más duro que nunca. Peter cerró los ojos fuertemente…como un loco comenzó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de negar, de espantar los fantasmas que se cernían sobre él; los espíritus de un pasado que le quebraban el alma y el fantasma de un futuro que le sabía amargo.

Entonces sus piernas ya no pudieron mantenerlo en pie. De rodillas cayó sobre el embarrado suelo mientras sus cabellos se iban hacia delante cubriendo sus facciones. Sus manos se posaron sobre su rostro contraído, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar descontrolado y de sus ojos se liberaron aquellas lágrimas que él tanto se había empeñado en apresar. Sus sollozos eran lastimeros, el desconsuelo en su alma interminable y el peso de todo lo sucedido lo llevaba sobre los hombros haciéndolo sentir que se hundía a cada segundo un poco más.

Su llanto no le permitió escuchar los pasos de aquel que se acercaba.

Cuando por fin Peter pudo sentir aquella presencia mirándolo fijamente, bajó sus manos y posó sus ojos en los negros y lustrosos zapatos negros plantados frente a él. Luego, fue subiendo poco a poco el rostro manchado de sangre, la sangre que de sus manos escurrió al ser cortadas por el colgante; aquel individuo estaba vestido totalmente de negro y una capucha cubría sus facciones.

Unas manos morenas y grandes salieron de entre las pesadas telas de la tunica que vestía, subieron hasta tomar la orilla de la tela que lo ocultaba, liberándose de ella.

Los ojos de Peter se abrieron sorprendidos y los de Blaise brillaron con malicia.

..

* * *

..

Desde su posición, debajo de la cama, Hermione podía ver lo tacones de Madame Pomfrey repiqueteando sobre el suelo de la enfermería. Los podía ver moverse de aquí para allá, alejándose y acercándose a Draco, para luego alegarse de nuevo. Podía escuchar la aburrida voz del rubio responder a las tediosas preguntas de la enfermera, así como también podía escuchar los quejidos de asco que el mismo hacía cada vez que se tragaba alguna poción.

—Es por su bien, señor Malfoy. Ya verá como tomándose esas pociones que tanto detesta, podrá salir muy pronto de aquí—, oyó Hermione decir a la mujer.

—¿Cuándo será eso, según usted?—, preguntó Draco con voz de fastidio.

—Muy pronto. Y ahora con su permiso, tengo que ir a llevarle mi reporte al director.

La castaña, echaba de panza bajo la cama y con el cabello cayéndole desordenadamente sobre el rostro, vio cómo la mujer se alejaba con pasó enérgico hacia la salida, alcanzó a ver por debajo de las decenas de camas la puerta de la enfermería abriéndose y luego cerrándose dejando a Hermione y Draco solos de nuevo.

—Ya puedes salir—, dijo Draco.

—¿No me digas?—. Hermione salió de debajo de la cama. El cabello echo un desastre, la ropa sucia y un montón de pelusitas pegadas a su cuerpo—. No, vuelvo, a, hacer, eso—, decía mientras se quitaba a manotazos la suciedad de la tela—, nunca.

Draco la miraba divertido, teniendo que apretar los labios para que éstos no liberaran la carcajada que pugnaba por salir. Y es que Hermione nunca se había visto tan adorable como en esos momentos-mas sexy sí, más erótica, también, más deseable, por supuesto, pero más adorable, nunca-. —Te quedó suciedad aquí—, soltó el rubio en tono burlón mientras se señalaba la barbilla.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Vamos, Hermione, no pudo ser tan malo—, dijo ahora Draco en tono conciliador.

—Intenta tú meterte debajo de esa condenada cama en menos de un segundo antes de que te vea la enfermera y trata de mantenerte ahí por poco más de media hora, a ver si no te parece "tan malo"—, terminó la castaña encerrando las ultimas palabras entre las comillas que dibujaron sus dedos.

—Pues intenta tú escapar de un puto baño por una minúscula ventana, mientras del otro lado hay un entupido y pelirrojo amigo celoso y no dislocarte el hombro en el intento.

—No le digas a Ron… ¿te lastimaste el hombro?—, preguntó preocupada olvidándose del insulto a Ronald.

Draco hizo un puchero mientras asintió despacio—. Ajá.

La mirada de Hermione se enterneció y no pudo evitar lanzarse sobre el chico, quien al atraparla entre sus brazos hizo un gesto de dolor que inmediatamente olvidó al sentir los labios de Hermione desperdigar besos por sus hombros para ir subiendo poco a poco hasta sus labios, donde lo besó lenta y dulcemente.

Cuando se separaron ella le sonrió y él la aferró por la cintura.

—Esa vez Ron sí que estuvo a punto descubrirnos—dijo ella mientras posaba la barbilla en el pecho del rubio.

—Pero no lo hizo, no es un chico demasiado listo.

—¡Oye!—, lo reprendió Hermione con un ligero golpe en el brazo—. Ron es mi amigo y no voy a permitir que le digas así.

—Pues será muy tu amigo pero no podemos negar que es un chico de muy pocas luces.

El rostro de Hermione de pronto se puso serio—. Te equivocas. Él pudo habernos descubierto desde hace mucho tiempo—, Draco frunció el ceño—. Si lo hubiese querido se habría dado cuenta, incluso antes que nosotros mismos lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Cómo?

—Ron es empático, puede penetrar en ti y descubrir tus sentimientos—, fue la respuesta de Hermione.

Draco guardó momento por unos minutos, procesando lo que su novia acababa de decirle. La empatía al grado que mencionaba Hermione no era algo común entre los magos, es más, él nunca había escuchado de algo así. Estaba los buenos legeremánticos que se colaban en tu mente y te exprimían hasta el último recuerdo, pero en tu alma, en tus sentimientos, nunca.

—¿En qué piensas?—, quiso saber ella.

—En que si lo que dices es verdad, de ahora en adelante tendremos que tener mucho cuidado.

Hermione asintió—¿Eso quiere decir que andaremos siempre a escondidas?, ¿nunca se lo diremos a nadie?

—Por el momento es mejor. La guerra está a punto de estallar y no podemos arriesgarnos. Sé que muchos esperan que yo siga los pasos de mi padre así como también sé que hay mortígafos esperando a que haga un movimiento en falso y entonces lastimar a mi madre o a mi padre—, Draco tomó la barbilla de Hermione acercando sus rostros—, y yo no puedo permitir que nada les ocurra.

—Lo sé—. Hermione rozó su boca con la de él.

Los brazos de Draco se apretaron más a su cintura, pegándola totalmente contra sí, sus labios comenzaron a besarse sin descanso mientras las manos de uno recorrían la piel del otro. La temperatura fue subiendo poco a poco hasta hacerse casi insoportable, cada uno sentía su deseo arder al sur de su ser.

En un acto impensado, Hermione se montó a horcajadas sobre Draco, comenzando a devorar el cuello del rubio al tiempo que sus manos recorrían los caminos trazados por sus duros abdominales. Un gemido salió de sus labios cuando los dedos de Draco se cerraron contra su trasero apretándolo fieramente. Eso no hizo más que enloquecerla, como poseía y olvidándose que el chico aún no estaba del todo recuperado, comenzó a frotarse contra él, sintiendo extasiada cómo su hombría ya despertada se apretaba contra su centro.

Pero cuando sin darse cuenta, ella se apoyó en el pecho de Draco, haciendo presión para tratar de acomodarse, un quejido de dolor se escapó de los labios del rubio, Hermione totalmente avergonzada se separó de él. Sus mejillas estaba rojas y sus ojos brillaban llenos de deseo.

—Perdón, Draco…lo siento…qué tonta, no me di cuenta…yo—. Totalmente apenada, Hermione trató de bajarse del rubio pero las manos de él, que aún continuaban sobre su trasero, se lo impidieron.

Los ojos del rubio estaban cerrados, la mueca de dolor poco a poco comenzó a desdibujarse dando paso a una de sus características sonrisas. Cuando la miró por fin, dijo—: No te vayas, así se está muy bien, ¿no crees?

—Pero te lastimé.

Él se encogió de hombros—. No fue nada, y con tal de que te sigas moviendo nena como lo hacías hace rato puedo soportar lo que sea—. Entonces él la besó apasionadamente hasta casi robarle el aliento.

Ahora teniendo un poco más de cuidado, Hermione se recargó contra él, embriagándose con el olor a hombre que la piel de Draco despedía.

Tan concentrados estaban, que ninguno de los dos escuchó cómo la puerta de la enfermería se abría y cómo unos pasos comenzaban a acercarse hasta donde estaban ellos.

El rubio la besaba como si no hubiese mañana, la apretó contra sí, aferrando una de sus manos a su estrecha cintura mientras que la otra la tomaba por los muslos.

—No podemos permitir que nadie nos descubra, Hermione—, dijo él aprovechando un momento en que sus labios se separaron para tomar aire. La miró intensamente a los ojos mientras la mantenía pegada a él.

Hermione movió la cabeza de arriba abajo—. Ajá lo que digas. En secreto—, replicó medio atontada por el beso del rubio.

Y estaban a punto de besarse de nuevo cuando…

—Creo Hermione, que eso no se va a poder—, dijo de pronto una calmada pero dura voz.

Y como si una descarga eléctrica los hubiera atravesado, Draco y Hermione se separaron de golpe. La castaña de la impresión fue a dar al suelo y el rubio de la conmoción ni cuenta de dio.

—¡Ron!—, gritó desde el suelo Hermione sorprendida.

—Draco—, exclamó aterrorizada Pansy quien salía de detrás de Ron y mirada intensamente a su amigo.

—¡Pansy!—dijo Draco perdiendo un poco el estilo, abriendo los ojos aún más cuando Pansy se recargó con los brazos cruzados, cómodamente de espaldas contra el pecho del pelirrojo, y éste la tomó delicadamente por la cintura.

—¡¿Pero qué mierda está ocurriendo aquí?—, gritaron al mismo tiempo las dos serpientes mientras, en el suelo, Hermione le rezaba a todos los dioses habidos y por haber que la despertaran, pero en calidad de urgente, de aquella pesadilla.

Y es que mientras ella pensaba "Mi amigo no puede estar saliendo con la babosa y descerebrada de Parkinson" por la mente de Pansy corrían un pensamiento muy similar, sólo que éste rezaba "Draco no puede estar saliendo con la empollona, sabelotodo y fea Grander"

_¿O sí?_

..

* * *

..

**N/a:**

Hola! Qué tal? Cómo las está tratando el 2011?

Pues espero con todo mi corazón que sea de la mejor manera y que ninguna de ustedes mis geniales lectoras sea esclava de la universidad, como últimamente esta humilde servidora lo ha sido.

Peeerooo, nope, no vine a quejarme, sino que les vine a entregar el nuevo cap de La Dama de Invierno que está vez no tardó tanto en ser actualizado como en otras ocasiones…-me siento bien orgullosa de mi misma XD- ahora, qué les ha parecido?

Espero de verdad que le hayan puesto especial atención, sobre todo al inició del chap…Como saben a lo largo de toda la historia he estado dejando pistas, pequeñas y sutiles, pero ahí están…salvo en el cap anterior y en este. Creo que con esto ya pueden comenzar a hacerse sus teorías, o a reforzar algunas que ya tenían o, refutar otras que ya se habían plantado y cambiarlas total y completamente….

Y Peter…alguna de ustedes de causalidad se está preguntando por el pobre Peter Cold? Puede que algunas lo odien…o puede que no, sea lo que sea, lo que ha sucedido será de vital importancia en los cap venideros…por cierto ¿alguien recuerda la pesadilla de Pansy donde ésta vio un campo lleno de cadáveres de Peter Cold?

Será que…

Bueno eso ya lo veremos.

Una cosilla, quisiera pedirles una disculpa a todas las chicas que en el cap anterior tuvieron problemas para dejar sus comentarios. Fue mi error y es que no sé si lo han notado, pero hace unos meses edité la Dama, borré pasajes que no le aportaban nada a la historia, juntando dos en uno y también borrando un cap entero-en el abuso de Luna-. Como les dije, fue porque me di cuenta que no le quitaban ni le ponían nada al desarrollo de la trama, además que soy un poco obsesiva e intento hacerla historia lo mejor posible. Bueno el punto es que al eliminar estos dos chap, la Dama pasó de tener 16 capítulos a tener 14, y luego yo actualicé la historia subiendo dos más, fue así que volvió a tener 16 y pues las chicas que ya habían dejado su review en el antiguo 16 no pudieron hacerlo de nuevo…

Uuufff, vaya explicación más larga…jejeje…pero todo esto es para decirles que lamento tanta cambiadera pero sobre todo el no haberles informado con tiempo. –Espero y estoy segura que esto no va a pasar en este cap, así que no sean tímidas, _A DEJAR REVIEW CHICAS! XD_

Quiero darles las gracias por seguir conmigo en esta historia que el pasado noviembre cumplió un añito de vida. Y es que sin ustedes no habría sido posible, con cada Review, Alert o Favorite Story le han ido dando vida, y el impulso necesario para seguir adelante y espero en el alma que siga así…ya que la Dama del Invierno, sigue y seguirá por ustedes.

Es por eso que muchas gracias a todas y todos lo que me leen y sobre todo se toman el tiempo para leerme. Esto es algo que ya les he dicho a varias, los minutos, las horas que se toman leyéndome, sentadas frente al computador es lo algo que valoro muchísimo, porque bien podrían estar haciendo otras cosas, bien podrían estar leyendo alguna otra historia más genial y buena que esta, pero no, están leyendo La Dama, están leyendo a Ninkie Potter y se los agradezco.

Gracias a: **Barbiiie, Princesaartemisa, luna-maga, Sol Meyer, Loonydraconian, myriammar, Ellie Muse, Sabaana, Javiera-6, dashamalfoy, LucyFelton14, La ChancludaM, malfoy19dani, blackrose0o0, Serena Princesita Hale, Herms-G59, sunshine3am, YourPerfectDream, RoseBlack-Malfoy, lorenamalfoy12, titinee, Meg90, mary-vampire, kim-angel251995, Andyie Pattz, promethea, Al. Cat .V y Brianda Cullen. XD**

Entonces eso es todo por hoy. Espero sus comentarios, saben que se acepta de todo, siempre y cuando sea dicho con criterio y respeto. XD

Les mando un besote y nos leemos pronto.

**GRACIAS **

**POR LEERME.**

**GELY :)**


	18. Entre Rojo y Anaranjado

**La Dama del Invierno.**

**..**

**Disclaimer: los nombres propios así como los lugares que el lector reconozca pertenecen a la genialísima de JK Rowling, sólo la delirante historia y Peter Cold son míos. XD**

**Nota: **el siguiente cap tiene soundtrack, así que si lo desean, cuando vean** a1 **poner** Electric Feel **de **MGMT, **acá el link, solo quiten los espacios**: www . youtube . com / watch?v = fbkv5xOLvnA**

**Capítulo XVIII****: Entre Rojo y Anaranjado. **

**..**

* * *

**..**

¿Alguna vez has sentido como si el alma se te saliera del cuerpo de un solo golpe?, ¿has sentido como si de repente el aire no fuera suficiente?, ¿Como si el asqueroso tiempo pareciera detenerse en un condenado y puto instante, echándolo todo, pero todo, a perder?

¿Alguna vez has sentido como todo se va al carajo en una milésima de segundo?

Pues así justamente se sintió Hermione Granger y por qué no decirlo, Draco Malfoy también.

—Ron…yo…esto…no…—, trató de decir Hermione aún sin levantarse del suelo

Pansy clavó los ojos en su rubio amigo. Seguía cruzada de brazos recargada en Ron y había comenzado a golpear el suelo con la punta de su zapato como solía hacerlo cuando estaba o aburrida o furiosa. Para desgracia de su amigo, hoy estaba lo segundo.

—Pansy—, comenzó Draco mientras un curioso rubor, que sería la comidilla de todo Hogwarts si alguien más lo viera, le teñía sus mejillas—, déjame que….

La chica alzó la mano y lo calló de golpe, Hermione arrugó el rostro y alzó la mirada hasta su novio, al cual nunca había visto tan "obediente". Draco la miró como preguntándole "¿Qué?" y ella sólo le contestó con otra que decía "Ya hablaremos"

Pero toda su comunicación de miradas matadoras se vio abruptamente cortada cuando las siguientes palabras salieron de la boca de Pansy Parkinson.

—¿Tú sabías esto, Ronald?—le preguntó mientras, ante la todavía atónita mirada de Draco y Hermione, entrelazaba sus dedos con los del pelirrojo, volteando a mirarlo con todo el amor pintado en sus ojos.

—Ayer me enteré—, respondió mirando a su amiga. Se soltó delicadamente de Pansy y le tendió una mano a Hermione ayudándola a ponerse en pie. La chica la tomó sin apenas ser conciente de ello, su vista seguía fija en Pansy Parkinson y en ese brillo que despedían sus ojos cada vez que miraba a Ron.

Luego el pelirrojo volvió junto a su novia.

Hermione se acomodó inconcientemente junto a Draco.

—¿Tú sabías esto?—, preguntó a penas mirándolo ya que la escena delante de ella robaba toda su atención.

—No—, contestó Draco mientras se acomodaba contra el respaldo de la cama y luego se cruzaba de brazos apretando los puños.

Un tenso silencio se posó sobre los cuatro. Hermione no despegaba sus ojos de Pansy, quien no despegaba los ojos de Draco, quien miraba fijamente a Ron, quien miraba curiosamente a su amiga.

La castaña abría y cerraba la boca tratando de decir algo, algo, lo que sea, lo que fuera con tal de romper aquella falta de sonido, tan agobiante que le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta. Por su parte, Draco trataba de controlar los celos de hermano que le producía el ver a Pansy pegada al pelirrojo. Entrecerraba los ojos amenazadoramente, descargando contra el Gryffindor toda su animadversión mientras se enterraba las cortas uñas en la piel de sus manos.

Por otro lado, Ron miraba a su amiga con la cabeza de medio lado, con una curiosa mueca en los labios, no sin ver de cuando en cuando al rubio junto a ella. Se atrevió a penetrar en las emociones del chico sin que éste se diera cuenta. Ciertamente se llevó una conmoción al ver la fuerza de sus sentimientos por Hermione.

Y junto a él, junto a él estaba una desquiciada Pansy que estaba a punto de llegar al colapso al ver a su amigo, a su guapo, perfecto, sexy, encantador, elegante, inteligente, atractivo y sangre limpia amigo junto a Hermione Granger. La pelinegra se dio tiempo para respirar hondo tratando de controlarse. Entonces, entrecerrando los ojos y mirando fijo a la castaña, ella lo entendió.

Si su cabeza hubiera sido transparente, todos habrían podido ver cómo las piezas de un enorme puzzle se armaban perfectas, sin dejar ni una sola pieza fuera de lugar. Los momentos fueron pasando uno a uno…formando aquella historia que se venía cocinando desde hacía bastante tiempo.

….Aquella ocasión en que lo encontró empapado de pies a cabeza a las puertas de la enfermería y peleando con Harry Potter tras haber salvado a la castaña de las heladas aguas del lago.

…Su falta de actuación cuando la misma castaña la había atacado en el Expreso de Hogwarts…El odio que comenzó a profesarle desde ese mismo instante a Peter Cold, quien claramente estaba enamorado de la chica…la pelea que tuvieron en plena sala común…

….La vez que llegó con el brazo lastimado y que ella misma curó…todos los momentos en que desaparecía…el collar que regaló poco antes de navidad y que le fue devuelto…sus celos…esos celos que ella sabía sentía pero que no sabía por quién…

Ahora todo, todo estaba claro.

Mentalmente se golpeó por haber sido tan idiota y no darse cuenta antes.

Con paso lento, y zafándose de los brazos de Ron, se acercó hasta la castaña mientras ésta se ponía en pie.

Ambas quedaron frente a frente. Pansy un poco más alta que Hermione. La miró desdeñosamente de pies a cabeza, como evaluándola, como tratando de descubrir qué tenía aquella insípida chica para que alguien como SU amigo Draco, tan genial y perfecto se fijara en una empollona traga libros. Sin embargo, independiente del qué o el por qué, Pansy sentía que Hermione Granger le había quitado algo que era suyo, sintió que la leona vendría a arrebatarle a su amigo, a desbaratar su amistad, robándole al rubio celoso que siempre la cuidaba.

No.

Y de pronto sintió miedo…y de pronto se vio a sí misma más sola que ayer…y de pronto se vio acorralada, temerosa. Y como las serpientes que solo atacan cuando se sienten amenazadas, Pansy atacó.

El ruido de su mano estrellándose fuertemente contra el rostro de Hermione, reverberó contra las paredes de la enfermería.

La cara de Hermione se giró del impacto. Sus facciones quedaron cubiertas por el grueso mechón que cayó sobre su rostro.

Ambos chicos se quedaron mudos de la impresión. Draco abrió desmesuradamente los ojos casi a la par de la boca de Ron que, con unos centímetros más, pegaba contra el suelo. Los dos vieron la respiración acelerada que hacía subir y bajar el pecho de Hermione, así como la furia quemando en las pupilas de Pansy.

Y antes de que pudieran hacer algo, incluso antes de que su cerebro embotado les recordara que tenían que volver a respirar, Hermione se incorporó cuan alta era y ahora fue su mano la que marcó la mejilla de la pelinegra.

Ahora fue el turno de Pansy de esconder su rostro bajo sus hebras negras. Ahora fue su turno de respirar agitadamente y de apretar los puños del dolor. Pero no se tocó el lugar adolorido, que para esos momentos le estaba ardiendo como el infierno; en cambio, alzó los ojos ya oscuros por la ira y los dirigió hasta la castaña.

Y de nuevo Pansy abofeteó a Hermione, y de nuevo la castaña se la devolvió. Y esa fue la bofetada que derramó el vaso del agua de Pansy Parkinson.

Olvidando que era una bruja, que tenía varita, que era una dama y que como tal no se lía a golpes con nadie y mucho menos de manera muggle, se abalanzó haciendo gala de esos reflejos de cazadora que ni Draco ni Ron sabían que tenía, contra una furiosa, encabronada, furibunda y dispuesta a todo leona Granger.

Podría decirse que aquello fue como el choque de dos titanes, que fue como el encuentro de la ola rabiosa contra la roca poderosa, que ni el mismo Merlín libró batallas tan terribles como aquella y que los 300 guerreros espartanos se quedaban cortos con sus poderosos escudos y su abdomen imposiblemente marcado ante la imagen que se estaba suscitando frente los incrédulos ojos de Draco Malfoy y Ronald Weasley.

Los cuerpos de Pansy y Hermione rodaban por el piso de la enfermería, dándose arañazos y arrancándose cabellos.

—Eres una…maldita perra—dijo Pansy.

—Y tú una…estúpida…bruja—contraatacó Hermione.

—Te voy a sacar los ojos—, bramó Pansy mientras llevaba sus uñas peligrosamente a las cuencas de la castaña.

—Hazlo…si puedes, zorra, desgraciada…—Hermione se giró con fuerza dejando a Pansy bajo su cuerpo, comenzando a jalarle dolorosamente los cabellos.

Los ojos de Draco y Ron, tan conmocionados como estaban, con su diminuto cerebro masculino, lento en procesar la citación, sólo se movían de un lado a otro, siguiendo el trayecto de los cuerpos de sus novias rodando a sus pies. Cualquiera podría decir que eso se podía interpretar de una manera retorcidamente erótica, una guerra de gatas dirían por ahí, y ciertamente para los dos chicos llenos de hormonas lo era, quizá he ahí la razón por la que no reaccionaron con la velocidad que se esperaba, talvez por eso seguían embobados con la imagen. Pero cuando la mano de Hermione se cerró en puño y fue a dar contra la mejilla de Pansy y ésta gimió de dolor, cuando Pansy le dio un codazo en la boca como respuesta y Hermione también gimió, tanto rubio como pelirrojo reaccionaron, tomando como pudieron a sus furibundas novias y separándolas antes de que se hicieran daño, bueno, más daño.

—¡Aléjate de Draco!—, bramó Pansy en los brazos de Ronald—¡quítale tus mugrientas manos de encima a MI amigo!

—¡Y tú, maldita descerebrada, deja a Ron en paz!—, respondió Hermione, quien ignorando las muecas de dolor que hacía su novio, seguía despotricando contra la pelinegra.

—¡Ya basta las dos!—, gritaron Ron y Draco ya hartos al mismo tiempo.

Como si les hubieran lanzado un hechizo, Hermione y Pansy cerraron la boca.

—Creo que por muy extraño que esto parezca—, comenzó Draco—yo estoy con Hermione—dijo firme y mirando a Ron y luego a su amiga mientras pegaba a la castaña a su cuerpo posesivamente.

—Y Pansy está conmigo—, la rodeó por la cintura entrelazando sus dedos con los de su novia—y me importa muy poco si te gusta o no, Malfoy. No pienso dejarla.

—Ni yo, Weasley—, ante la sorpresa de los tres, la besó en el cuello—. Hermione es mi novia—, esto lo dijo mirando fijamente a su amiga Pansy.

—Y yo lo soy de Ronald—, aseguró la pelinegra desafiando con la mirada a la castaña, recargando su cuerpo contra el ancho pecho del pelirrojo. Ante sus palabras Ron se removió incomodo ya que, a pesar de que ellos dos estaban juntos, él nunca le había pedido que fuera su novia. Se golpeó mentalmente por no haberlo hecho antes y se prometió que lo haría en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

—Ron—, lo llamó Hermione despacio—Yo quiero a Draco.

—Lo sé, Hermione, no es necesario que me lo digas.

—¿Y tú quieres a Pansy?—, quiso saber Draco.

—No—, contestó con toda seguridad Ron. Pansy se giró mirándolo sorprendida sintiendo como un extraño escalofrío la recorría. Ronald bajó su mirada clavándola en ella—No la quiero, la amo—, dijo con una sonrisa para luego volverse hasta Draco—, la amo.

Se quedaron los cuatro en silencio, mirándose los unos a los otros. Hasta que Pansy habló:

—Creo que necesito hablar a solas con Draco—se dirigió a Hermione y luego a su novio—hay cosas que debemos aclarar y sé que tú también tienes cosas que decirle a ella.

Ron asintió. Volteó a ver a Hermione quien con un movimiento de cabeza aceptó antes de girarse hasta Draco—. Vendré por la noche, ¿de acuerdo?—el rubio movió la cabeza. Hermione se separó de él y fue a caminar hasta situarse cerca de su amigo.

—¿Te buscó en la noche?

—Sí—respondió Pansy. Ron la tomó delicadamente de las mejillas y la besó lento. Hermione rodó los ojos mientras que Draco harto de cursilerías carraspeó haciendo que se separaran.

—¿Ya terminaron?—. Miró a su amiga con la ceja levantada.

Pansy se separó a regañadientes de su novio, no sin tener la decencia de ruborizarse un poco. Se mueve hasta quedar junto a Draco, mientras que Ron le tiende la mano a Hermione y, tras una inclinación de cabeza hacia el rubio y una mirada de amor a su novia, salen de la enfermería.

—Creo que tienes mucho qué explicarme, Pansy—, sentencia Draco mientras se mete de nuevo a la cama.

Pansy, lo mira con la ceja izquierda levantada—Creo que ya somos, Draco.

Se acomoda junto a si amigo y ella comienza primero a hablar.

..

..

—Debí decírtelo antes.

—Sí, debiste hacerlo.

Pansy giró el rostro de los penetrantes ojos de Draco. Ve cómo el sol ya está mucho más alto que hacía apenas unas horas, agudiza su oído y escucha los pasos de los cientos de estudiantes llegar amortiguados hasta ella y permite que los rayos del astro le bañen el rostro arrancando destellos dorados de su cabello.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste?—, preguntó Draco mientras le acomoda el cabello detrás de una oreja.

Pansy sin mirarlo respondió: —Quizá por la misma razón que tú me ocultaste lo de Granger.

—No estamos hablando de mí sino de ti y de tu relación con el zana…Weasley-se corrigió ante la mirada de advertencia de su amiga.

La pelinegra bufó por lo bajo. —Para el caso es prácticamente lo mismo—, Draco alzó una ceja—, bueno, bueno no es lo mismo, pero casi—se bajó de la cama y comenzó a pasearse por delante de la cama de su amigo—. Ni yo misma…bueno, yo...—soltó el aire—Lo quiero, Draco.

Una curiosa sensación de posó en el pecho de Draco. Y es que jamás había visto aquella determinación en su voz, aquel brillo en sus ojos o la sonrisa en su rostro. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que su amiga realmente estaba enamorada de aquel chico.

—Sé que tanto tú como Theo tenían el derecho de saberlo, después de todos somos como hermanos, pero por eso mismo, porque los conozco, porque sé como eres tú, como es Theo. Tú con lo bien que te cae Ronald y toda su familia junta—, Draco gruñó—y después Theodore con sus celos y esa manía que tiene por espantarme a los chicos, sabía que en cuento se enteraran tanto tú como él se irían sobre Ron y lo último que quería era que se liaran entre ustedes—. Pansy dijo todo esto de golpe mientras se retorcía los dedos de las manos. Cuando terminó tomó aire llenando sus pulmones—. Además de que bien sabemos que la valentía no es una de nuestras cualidades, creí que si lo sabía de cierta manera se alegarían de mí.

..

* * *

..

—No seas tonta, Hermione, ni Harry ni yo nos alejaríamos de ti nunca—, Ron se acercó hasta su amiga y la abrazo por la espalda. Ambos estaban de pie frente al lago. Hermione sonrió girando la cabeza para mirar a su amigo, Ron bajó la mirada posándola en ella—. Es curioso, pero desde aquella vez que regresamos del Ministerio de Magia al final de quinto año, ¿recuerdas?

—Ajá

—Juré protegerte. Una sensación extraña se apoderó de mi y me di cuenta que no importaría lo que pasara, lo que me pasara, que estaría dispuesto de dar hasta mi vida por ti, como si ese fuera mi destino.

—Ron—, soltó Hermione conmovida mientras se giraba hasta quedar frente a él con un par de lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

El pelirrojo alzó sus manos y con los pulgares limpió su mejilla—. Así que no esperes que por andar con el pendejo de Malfoy te vas a librar de mí, aún necesito que me pases tus notas.

—¡Oye¡—, Hermione jugando le dio un manotazo en el hombro—. Así que de eso se trata todo.

—¿Qué creías entonces?—. El pelirrojo se rascó la nuca mientras le brindaba su mayor sonrisa a Hermione.

—Qué tonto estás, Ron.

Ambos soltaron la carcajada mientras se miraban fijamente, sintiendo como en esos instantes los lazos que los unían se hacían más fuertes. Cuando las risas cesaron pero aún conservaban una sonrisa en su rostro, Hermione se lanzó a los brazos de Ron, enterrando su rostro contra el duro pecho del chico. El pelirrojo sonrió mientras comenzó a peinarle los cabellos tiernamente.

—Gracias por no abandonarme—, soltó la chica con voz ahogada.

—Nunca lo haría, mucho menos por esto.

—Sabes que no lo digo solo por lo de Draco—, replicó alzando la mirada pero sin soltarse de él, Ron asintió sabiendo a lo que ella se refería—, también por lo otro. Gracias por quedarte conmigo aún sabiendo lo que soy.

—Eres tú, eres Hermione Granger, la chica más inteligente que he conocido en la vida, eres mi mejor amiga y mi hermana. No importa la sangre o la magia que corra por tus venas.

El corazón de Hermione se estremeció anta las palabras de su amigo. —Perdón por no decirte antes lo de Draco.

Ron alzó los hombros—. Ya no importa, sé que lo quieres y sorprendentemente él te quiere.

—¿Lo sentiste?, ¿espiaste sus sentimientos?—, preguntó fingiendo estar indignada, pero mas curiosa que nunca.

—Claro que lo hice, no iba a dejar a mi mejor amiga en manos de un estúpido que no la quisiera en verdad, y—arrugó el ceño— él lo hace.

Hermione se rió ante la cara de disgusto de su amigo.

—Además Hermione, sería un hipócrita si te juzgara por ello. Al igual que tú, me he enamorado de una serpiente, o ¿es que acaso no viste quién venía de mi brazo?

—Sí—, Hermione no pudo evitar hacer una mueca—Parkinson—terminó casi escupiendo el nombre.

—Pansy, Hermione, Pansy.

—Vale…Pansy—dijo a duras penas.

Ron se rió de su amiga.

..

* * *

..

—¿Sabes bien que no estuvo bien lo que hiciste? Liarte a golpes con Hermione—, la regaño Draco duramente.

Pansy lo miró indignada— ¡Ella comenzó!

—No, tú comenzaste—. Pansy abrió tanto la boca que casi tocó suelo—. Admítelo.

La Slytherin se cruzó de brazos mientras alzaba la barbilla demostrando altanería—No lo hice.

Draco trató de no reírse ante la actitud de niña consentida de su amiga. Se mordió los carrillos internos, frunció el ceño y puso su mirada de chico malo.

—Lo hiciste y creo que deberías de disculparte con ella.

La boca de Pansy se abrió de indignación, mirando a su amigo como si estuviera loco de remate.

—Estás demente, Draco Malfoy. ¿Por quién me tomas?—, Draco alzó una ceja—no pienso disculparme con esa tipa ni en un millón de años, tú que dices conocerme, debería de saberlo—. Entonces la chica lo miró dolida—. Cuánto te ha cambiado la Granger, ¿no, Draco?

—Eso no es cierto—, replicó él apretando los dientes.

—Sí lo es, porque si fueras el mismo Draco de antes jamás, escúchame, ¡jamás!, me habrías pedido que yo, yo, tu amiga, tu Pansy, se disculpara con una, una…

—No te atrevas a llamarla así.

Entonces la chica lo miró con cara de triunfo dejándole saber a Draco que con eso, con defenderla como lo hizo, Hermione Granger lo había cambiado aunque él no lo quisiera reconocer.

—No, no lo haré. No la llamaré sangre sucia, pero no por ella y no por ti, sino por Ronald, a él no le gustaría saber que llamé así a su mejor amiga—, al terminar, Pansy se cruzó de hombros y giro el rostro.

El rubio, conciente en que de una u otra manera, la había regado con su amiga, trabajosamente se puso en pie y fue hasta ella. Con delicadeza la tomó por la barbilla y le hizo mirarlo.

—Escúchame Pansy, yo siempre voy a estar ahí para ti como lo he estado siempre. Sé que me he portado como un cabezota celoso y que te he arruinado muchas citas, pero créeme cuando te digo que eran personas que no valían la pena y que lo único que quiero y he querido es lo mejor para ti.

—Ajá—, soltó la chica.

—Y no niego que creo que el…el Weasley no sea el mejor para alguien como tú, pero no puedo hacer nada en contra de lo que acabo de ver—, Draco se alzó de hombros—el Gryffindor ese te ama.

—Y yo a él…así como tú amas a Granger.

—No voy a discutir eso contigo—, el rubio la soltó pero Pansy lo tomó por la manos.

—Si no quieres no lo hagas, pero yo también sé lo que vi. Y a mi no me lo puedes ocultar, te conozco Draco Malfoy, más de lo que a ti te gustaría.

Draco le hizo una mueca—. No sabes lo mal que me caes cuando te haces la listilla.

La pelinegra soltó una carcajada—. Ja-ja-ja, muy gracioso Malfoy—. La chica le dio un amistoso golpe al hombros haciendo que Draco soltara una grave carcajada que llenó le estancia.

Los dos se abrazaron como los hermanos que eran. Talvez ante los ojos de los demás eran serpientes que no sabían sentir, que no tenían emociones ni sentimientos, fríos como el animal que representaba su casa, pero lejos de las miradas ajenas, eran como cualquier otro par de amigos, como los mejores amigos.

—Creo que debemos decírselo a Theo—, soltó Draco en medio del abrazo.

Pansy alzó el rostro y miró a Draco—. No le va a gustar nada la idea. Pero tienes razón, debe de saberlo y aunque se enoje, no me importa. Pero que ni se meta con Ronald porque si no…

—Uy, uy, uy—, se burló el rubio—, que te ha pegado duro el amor, Parkinson.

—Vete al carajo, Malfoy.

..

* * *

..

Tenía nueve años cuando escuché por primera vez una maldición imperdonable.

Los gritos desgarradores de mi madre se mezclaban con el llanto incesante de mi pequeña hermana de tan sólo un año de edad.

Recuerdo que la tomaba con temor de lastimarla, entre mis brazos, que acomodaba su delicada cabeza contra mi hombro y comenzaba a cantarle una canción de cuna mientras me sentaba en un rincón de mi habitación. Mi voz, por más que trataba de controlarla, salía quebrada por mi propio llanto y las lágrimas en mi rostro caían hasta mojar su tierna piel. El miedo llenaba cada pedazo de mi cuerpo y el temblor de mis miembros era incontrolable, casi como lo eran los lamentos que perforaban mis oídos.

En la oscuridad de mi habitación, y con el pequeño cuerpo de mi hermana Evey entre mis brazos, trataba de imaginar que estaba en otro lugar, lejos, muy lejos de allí, que era otro ser humano, que aquella no era mi historia. Cerraba mis ojos con fuerza sin dejar de cantar y de mecer a mi hermana e imaginaba que de golpe todo terminaba, que la luz del amanecer entraba por mi ventana casi al mismo tiempo en que mi puerta era abierta y mis padres entraban por ella…pero no los que conocía ahora, no los que estaban al otro lado del pasillo. No. Eran los padres que yo siempre había conocido, los que amaba, los que nos amaban. Sin la locura pintada en los ojos de mi padre, sin las marcas del dolor y del sufrimiento latiendo en la piel calida de mi madre.

Y cuando por fin lograba hundirme en aquel mundo que hacía mucho había dejado de existir, cuando en mi mente casi podía sentir los dedos de mi madre tocando delicadamente mi mejilla, eran sus mismos gritos, sus mismos lamentos los que me traían de vuelta a la realidad.

Entonces abría los ojos y clavaba mi mirada en la puerta mientras me encogía en mi mismo y pegaba a mi hermana más a mi cuerpo.

Era cuando más miedo sentía.

Creía que en cualquier momento aquella puerta, que yo veía como un escudo inquebrantable, se abriría mostrándome al monstruo en el que se había convertido el hombre al que yo tanto había admirado, dándole paso a la locura que hoy latía incesante en los ojos verdes de mi padre.

Me recuerdo a mi mismo, temblando, llorando en silencio, con los ojos fijos en el resquicio de la puerta por donde un terrible trozo de luz se asomaba. Luz que cada tanto se tornaba roja como los rayos de Crucio, negra como el hechizo del Imperio, anaranjada como el Incendio… pero nunca verde, jamás verde como la del Avada.

Pero no importaba qué hechizo él utilizara, no importaba su risa estridente lacerando mis tímpanos… eran los gritos desgarradores de mi madre los que quebraban mi alma. Incluso ella siendo tan pequeña parecía reconocer todo el dolor. Los grandes y bellos ojos de Ivy se posaban en los míos, sus pequeñas manos se cerraban en puño a mi camisa y el llanto dejaba de escurrir por sus sonrojadas mejillas. Ella me miraba atentamente, fijamente, yo casi podía sentir que intentaba hablarme a pesar de que siendo tan pequeña apenas y balbuceaba. Mi habitación se sumía en un sepulcral silencio con nuestras miradas casi idénticas fijas en las del otro…hasta que un nuevo grito nos golpeaba por completo.

Después de un tiempo, todo terminaba.

Todo.

Los llantos…los gritos…los lamentos…los hechizos…la magia que, a pesar de ser parte de mi, yo llegué a aborrecer…porque le temía, porque no la quería si podía llegar a causar tanto dolor, todo esto se acababa.

Y así esperaba hasta que mi hermana se durmiera, la acomodaba en su cuna y con paso lento me dirigía después a la habitación de mis padres. Él ya no estaría ahí, lo sabía, pero sí mi madre. Abría la puerta lentamente, asomándome primero por una orilla alcanzando a ver el lugar destruido, las paredes quemadas y sangre manchando el suelo y si seguía el caminito de ésta, podía encontrar a mi madre tendida inconciente sobre la alfombra.

Dicen que un niño, con su alma pura no puede llegar a odiar, que tales sentimientos propios del hombre adulto no pueden existir en el corazón de un ser tan pequeño cuyo espíritu no ha sido corrompido por la maldad.

Pero yo les digo que se equivocan.

Yo les digo que un niño sí puede llegar a odiar.

Yo les digo que en esos instantes, mientras contemplaba el magullado ser de mi madre, mientras tocaba su rostro deformado y cubría su cuerpo semidesnudo, odié a mi padre…con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón.

Pero no siempre fue así….

Lamentablemente, no siempre era así.

Por las mañanas él volvía a ser el mismo…el mismo que me montaba sobre sus hombros, el mismo que me enseñaba a jugar al Quidditch, el mismo que, ante el enojo de mi madre, me prestaba su varita y me dejaba hacer magia, el mismo que, al llegar a casa, me saludaba despeinando mi alborotado cabello y le daba un beso a mi madre y cargaba a mi hermana.

Podían pasar semanas enteras y la locura no volvía a dominar sus sentidos, y sus manos no nos lastimaban y su varita no nos hería… podía pasar largo tiempo, tanto, que mi madre y yo comenzábamos a olvidar el miedo, el terror que sus ojos inyectados en sangre nos provocaban… tanto, que ingenuamente llegábamos a creer que todo había terminado….

Pero no era así…nunca lo fue…

Mi padre era el doctor Jekyll y el señor Hyde.

Mi padre, presa de su doble personalidad se consumía poco a poco y a nosotros con él.

Aquello se repitió varias veces más y en cada una de ellas mi madre, a pesar de todo, nunca dejó de amarlo. Recuerdo que después de que él se iba y que yo la descubriera tendida en aquella habitación, ella abría los ojos y me sonreía, alzaba con dolor sus manos hasta mis mejillas mojadas y secaba mis lagrimas.

Tiempo después, cuando mi hermana dormía y yo me acurrucaba en sus brazos, le preguntaba por qué y ella nunca sabía qué responderme. Tal sólo me miraba con sus penetrantes ojos color miel, me sonreía y comenzaba a contarme historias sobre el amor verdadero, historias del poder de este sentimiento, de su magia…y así me quedaba dormido hasta que la llegada de mi padre me hacía despertar sobresaltado y lleno de miedo.

Nunca sabíamos quién sería nuestro acompañante esa noche….

Entonces mi madre nos encerraba a mí y a mi hermana en mi habitación…a veces era mi padre…a veces era dolor….y era cuando de nuevo comenzaba todo…hasta que en una ocasión las cosas se salieron de control…

Los dos mundos que habitaban en el cerebro de mi padre colapsaron y sólo uno sobrevivió…la balanza en su cabeza por fin se inclinó y los cerrojos que guardaban su locura fueron rotos…Nada quedó de él, sólo maldad…sólo un deseo psicópata por dañar…por dañarnos…a mi madre…a mí…a Ivy.

Y fue eso lo que hizo despertar a mi madre de su mundo de ensueño, lo que le hizo darse cuenta que aquel hombre al que ella seguía amando ya no lo era más…se dio cuenta por fin que él había muerto y que la enfermedad en su cabeza era la que gobernaba…

Mi padre terminó sus días en un manicomio, consumido lentamente en su propia locura… nuestros rostros en su memoria se fueron borrando poco a poco y su amor por nosotros se apagó.

Aún recuerdo su mirada vacía la última vez que estuve frente a él, aún recuerdo aquellos ojos sin chispa de emoción ante el rostro de su hijo, aún me atormenta la locura que vi en él, locura que no dejaba espacio para nada más…ni siquiera para mi.

Fue entonces que descubrí lo terrible que puede llegar a ser el olvido…el que me olviden se convirtió en mi mas grande temor…el que alguien deje de recordarme como lo hizo él, que ya no reconozcan ni mi rostro ni mi voz…se volvió mi peor pesadilla.

Pero debo de confesar que nunca he tenido más miedo que en estos momentos. Justo en estos instantes en que sé que mi vida está por acabar.

Me hubiera gustado hablar con Hermione antes de este momento…me habría gustado poder darle este collar que sostengo entre mis manos. Poder decirle cuánto la amo. Poder decirle que después de todo, mi madre tenía razón, el amor es una fuerza poderosa. Pero sé, vaya que lo sé, el amor que le tengo no me salvará. En el justo instante en que acepté a Blaise Zabini me condené a mi mismo.

He de ser honesto y decir que no tenía ni idea de lo que me esperaba, quizá si hubiera echado mano de la cabeza fría que dice caracterizar a las serpientes yo no estaría aquí, quizá si no me hubiera dejado manejar por el odio, en estos justos instantes sería un hombre un poco más libre. Y digo un poco más libre porque de una u otra manera siempre seré un preso de mi propia mente, de mis propios miedos.

Por muchos años creí que llegaría el día en que me convertiría en un ser más parecido a mi padre de lo que yo hubiese querido, después de todo la doble personalidad de la que sufría podía ser heredada. Ahora veo que algo tengo de ella…ahora veo que muchas cosas las hizo el otro yo y no yo. Es algo confuso, lo sé, pero es la realidad. Al menos es mi realidad…o lo era, en estos momentos no lo tengo muy claro.

Pero hay algo que sí tengo muy claro…es el rostro de Hermione sonriéndome. Es una buena imagen, una imagen perfecta, es más, es la imagen más hermosa que he visto en mi vida. Con seguridad puedo decir que es una buena imagen para morir.

Lo único que lamento es no haberme podido despedir de mi madre ni de mi hermana Ivy. Son lo único que tengo, soy lo único que tienen. Tal vez si hubiera pensado un poco más en ellas…

Pero de nada sirve lamentarme ahora, no es estos precisos momentos. Por mucho que me odie por haber sido tan imbécil. La verdad, es que no sabía qué esperar cuando Blaise dijo que me llevaría ante su señor, ante alguien tan magnánimo y poderoso al que, si yo juraba serle fiel, me daría aquello que yo más anhelo.

Cuando escuché esto, de inmediato el recuerdo de Hermione entre mis brazos y el de Draco muerto sobre el suelo, me llenó. Aquella era una buena recompensa. Pero solo bastó poner un pie en este lugar para saber que, mientras caminaba por aquel pasillo y los lamentos de decenas de inocentes siento torturados llenaban mi oídos, mientras el cadáver de un niño de la edad de mi hermana me recibía colgado de una soga, me estaba conduciendo a mi mismo a la muerte.

Ingenuo, estúpido, imbécil…un gran pendejo al creer que esto podría resultar. Pero no crean que una vez captada la verdadera esencia de toda aquella retorcida situación, que después de haberme percatado de la muerte que arrastraba aquel ambiente, no intenté escapar; lo hice, claro que lo hice. Pero cinco contra uno nunca ha sido algo muy justo…pero qué podía esperar eran asesinos…no se guiaban por la justicia.

Apenas y puedo sentir mis piernas, el cuerpo me aúlla de dolor y cada músculo de mi ser pide clemencia…mas no lo hacen mis labios. Mi garganta seca y mi boca partida a golpes no me lo permiten, así como tampoco me lo permite mi orgullo. Quizá piensen que es estúpido, no pedir piedad cuando sabes que estás a punto de morir, pero siempre he sido de la idea que si vas a morir debes de hacerlo con honor…es lo menos que puedo hacer.

La sangre moja mis ropas y, hecho un ovillo en el suelo, con los ojos apenas abiertos, puedo ver el ras de la tunica de Zabini así como a aquella asquerosa serpiente…Nagini creo que se llama…al menos el dueño de la varita que hoy me apunta así la llamó.

—Ahora, ¿qué haremos contigo?—, lo escucho decir.

—Mi señor, nos puede ser de utilidad—, dice Zabini—siempre hacen falta guerreros leales y serviciales que jamás pongan una sola queja, mi señor. Alguien que no viva mas que con el único propósito de servir, alguien que sea un ser más muerto de vivo—los zapatos de Blaise se detienen a un palmo de mis narices—un cadáver, un ser sin alma que solo vida cuando tenga que asesinar.

Una risa fría y macabra sale de los labios de aquel congelándolo todo a su paso. Un escalofrío me recorre y es cuando me planteo realmente si eso de pedir clemencia no es mejor idea que hacerse el honorable. Me muevo solo un poco pero entonces una descarga eléctrica me recorre quemándome las entrañas y engarrotando mis músculos.

—Tienes toda la razón, Blaise. Siempre se necesitan seres sin alma entre nuestras filas.

Y es cuando mi la vida ha acabado por fin…es cuando a mi alrededor las esperanzas se esfuman, es cuando he dejado de existir.

Me escucho a mi mismo gritar lleno de dolor una última vez, apretando los ojos y contorsionando mi cuerpo antes de que todo se vuelva negro, antes que la imagen de mi hermana junto con la de Hermione, se apague para siempre.

..

* * *

..

Tres semanas habían pasado.

Y ciertamente a Theo Nott no le agradó en nada, saber que su amiga andaba con el menor de los varones Weasley. Como Pansy vaticinó, se puso algo…descontrolado, por así decirlo, y si no hubiera sido porque Draco le mandó un _Petrificus Totalus_ a tiempo, como mínimo, Ron tendría la quijada rota, Theo el ojo morado, un diente menos y la amistad entre la pelinegra y el castaño gravemente fragmentada.

Extrañamente, cuando también le contaron de la relación del rubio con la prefecta de Gryffindor, el castaño lo tomó mas civilizadamente, argumentando que eso era algo que él ya veía venir y que tanto desprecio por parte de su amigo Draco hacia la chica desde que la conoció, solo era una manera infantil e inmadura de ocultar su atracción.

Ante esto, a Draco no le quedó más que gruñir y aclararle fervientemente que era un pendejo bien hecho, para luego informarle que tanto él como Hermione había decidido mantener la relación en secreto.

Cuando Theo le preguntó a Pansy si su "noviazgo" con el pelirrojo sería igual, ella le digo que, a pesar de que no lo había hablado con Ronald-Theo apretó los dientes cuando la escuchó decir Ronald tan melosamente-creía que lo mas conveniente era que aquello solo quedara entre ellos tres, bueno entre ellos tres y muy seguramente con el trío dorado ya que estaban seguros que tango Hermione como Ron le contarían las cosas a Harry.

Y ciertamente no se equivocaban. Esa misma noche, luego de la cena y de tener la sala común de Gryffindor para ellos tres, la castaña se sentó junto a Harry mientras Ron lo hacía en el sillón de enfrente y con los brazos apoyados en las rodillas, soltó todo de golpe.

—¡Ron!—, le regañó Hermione mientras a su lado Harry quedaba en shock.

—¿Qué?—, el pelirrojo se alzó de hombros—de algún modo tenía que saberlo, y bueno qué mejor que de manera directa y concisa, ¿no es así Harry?

Pero Harry no contestó, es más, el pelinegro no escuchaba nada de lo que sus amigos decían, para él solo existía una frase importante:

_Estoy enamorado de Pansy Parkinson y estoy saliendo con ella, así como Hermione lo esta de Malfoy y está saliendo con él. _

—¿Harry?—, repitió Ron comenzando a asustarse.

—¿Harry, me escuchas?—, lentamente Hermione lo tomó de la mano pero Harry ni se inmutó. Conmocionada volteó a ver al pelinegro— ¡Haz algo!

Ron se puso de pie y se rascó la nuca— ¿Yo?, ¿yo por qué?

—Porque tú le soltaste la sopa de golpe, así que haz algo. Mira—, tomó a Harry por el hombro y lo sacudió—, no responde.

El pelirrojo se pasó las manos por su cortísima, casi inexistente, cabellera. —Harry, hermano, ¿me escuchas?—, se había parado delante de su amigo y movía las manos aceleradamente frente al rostro de Harry—Harry…me… ¡Aaaah!

Harry de repente lo había tomando por el cuello de la camisa con cara de maniaco. —Debo de estar loco—, luego giró a ver a una espantada Hermione—, muy, muy loco.

—Harry qué…

—Acabo de escuchar que tú, Ron, estabas enamorado y saliendo con Pansy Parkinson—, entonces soltó a Ron haciendo que el chico cayera contra el trasero en el suelo—y que tú, Hermione, estabas saliendo con Malfoy, jajajajajaja—, el pelinegro comenzó a reírse demencialmente mientras se tomaba el estómago— ¡tú con Parkinson, jajajaja!— señaló a Hermione— ¡Y tú con Malfoy, jajajajaja!

—No estás loco, Harry. Es verdad—. Hermione se había puesto en pie al mismo tiempo que Ron lo hacía. Los dos frente a Harry, enfrentaron la mirada de desconcierto de pelinegro—. Yo, estoy saliendo con Draco Malfoy, lo quiero y…—volteó a mirar a Ron como dándose valor—y él me quiere a mi.

—No…—atinó a soltar Harry.

—Sí, así como también es cierto que estoy saliendo con Pansy Parkinson.

Harry se puso intempestivamente en pie, comenzando a caminar como león enjaulado por todo el lugar. Miles y miles de interrogantes corrían por su cabeza. Imágenes y situaciones que él antes no le había hallado sentido, que jamás las habría tomado en cuenta y que sin embargo hoy tenían una lógica aplastante. Pero había, una, una pregunta que dominaba sobre todas las demás.

—¿Cómo?—, soltó mirando a sus amigos.

Ron y Hermione liberaron el aire y primero uno y luego la otra, se dispusieron a contarle toda la verdad. Claro que para cuando terminaron, Harry estaba tan conmocionado que no les extrañó que el pelinegro les pidiera un tiempo para asimilar la situación.

Durantes los días siguientes a eso, Harry no les habló, no se sentó con ellos a la hora de la comida y durantes las clases se sentaba solo, sin embargo, el pelinegro se dedicaba a observarlos, a encontrar esos detalles, que aunque minúsculos e invisibles para los demás, ahí estaban, haciendo mas real y palpable aquellas relaciones que él creía absurdas.

Logró descubrir esa primera mirada que se daban Draco y Hermione a la hora del desayuno, el tierno beso que le lanzaba Parkinson a su amigo cuando ella salía del Gran Salón. Percibió la efímera caricia que Ron tomaba de las manos de la pelinegra cuando se cruzaban en el pasillo y el leve sonrojo de Hermione cuando Malfoy el sonreía de medio lado.

Y ante cada pequeño detalle descubierto, Harry se sentía mas confundido y extraño. Y es que, ¿en qué momento había pasado todo aquello?, ¿en qué momento sus mejores amigos se habían enamorado de un par de serpientes?, ¿en que precioso instante cada uno olvidó su odio por el otro y comenzó a amar?.

¿Tan metido estaba en sí mismo que no pudo ver la realidad que danzaba frente a sus ojos?, ¿o es que en verdad no quiso ver dicha realidad?

De un momento a otro su mundo, a pesar de estar plagado de profecías suicidas, de señores oscuros que querían romperle el pescuezo, de Mortífagos y muerte, había dado un vuelco tal que ya no reconocía la dimensión bizarra en la que se encontraba. Porque bien sabía que su mundo no era un mundo de ensueño, pero era _su _mundo, suyo. Y como tal lo conocía a la perfección, sabía qué esperar, sabía como actuar, sabía qué cosa estaba en qué lugar y quién era quién.

Pero ahora, ahora se sentía como ajeno en su propia realidad, como un intruso en aquella vida que ya no era la suya.

No sabía cómo actuar ni qué sentir. Si enojado porque sus amigos no le contaron la verdad desde un principio, si frustrado por no haberse dado cuenta antes, si traicionado por que ellos, sus hermanos, se enamoraron de serpientes, o indiferente, angustiado, nervioso, extrañado, curioso, desconfiado…

Y ahí, estado en la mesa de Gryffindor, entre Neville y Seamus, se preguntó qué diría Luna de todo aquello. Inconcientemente echó un vistazo a la mesa de Ravenclaw justo donde la rubia solía sentarse. No pudo evitar que un calido sentimiento se agolpara en su pecho y la mirada dulce de su Luna se reprodujera viva en su memoria llenándolo de esa paz que solo la chica podía provocar en él.

Se permitió cerrar los ojos un momento y sentir como las manos de Luna lo tomaban de las mejillas y se susurraba que todo estaría bien. Instintivamente Harry sonrió, Luna tenía razón, todo estaría bien.

Esa misma noche, mientras Ron y Hermione platicaban en la Sala Común, Harry llegó y se sentó junto a ellos. Los tres Gryffindors se miraron en silencio mientras una sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en los labios de Harry para ser imitada luego por un feliz Ronald y una emocionada Hermione que se lanzó a los brazos de su amigo.

Harry la rodeó por la cintura mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga. Cuando se separaron, la castaña le planto un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Ron se acercó hasta sus amigos, posó suavemente la mano sobre la espalda de la castaña, mientras que con la otra apretó amigablemente el hombro de Harry.

—Ya era hora hermano, Hermione estaba a punto de caer en una crisis nerviosa.

—Eso no es cierto—, acotó Hermione con los ojos brillantes por las lagrimas.

—Sí que lo es, Mione.

—Ay, cállate Ronald.

Harry no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Ahora lo entendía, ellos eran sus amigos, sus hermanos y no importaba nada ni nadie, siempre lo serían, siempre serían Hermione Grander, Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter, el Trío de Oro.

..

* * *

..

_Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes a la semifinal del campeonato de Quidditch de Hogwarts. _

Se escuchaba que decían afuera.

Dentro de los vestidores, cada capitán motivaba a sus hombres a salir.

En las gradas, los hinchas gritaban y vociferaban desgarrando sus gargantas con el cántico de su casa.

_El que gane esta tarde se enfrentará al equipo ya calificado, Ravenclaw. _

El las gradas una chica castaña se mordía las uñas. Mientras que del otro lado del estadio, también en las gradas, una pelinegra estrujaba entre sus dedos la nota que había recibido momentos antes de su novio.

Y _sin más démosles un caluroso aplauso al equipo de Quidditch de: ¡Gryffindor!_

Una marea roja y escarlata se alzo rabiosa cuando su equipo, liderado por Harry Potter seguido de su guardián, Ronald Weasley, hizo su aparición.

_Y ahora démosle la bienvenida al equipo verde y plata: __¡Slytherin!_

Esta vez fue el turno de las serpientes de bramar enloquecidas en el momento en que su equipo, capitaneado por Draco Malfoy, entraba volando velozmente al estadio.

_Vemos que el equipo se a recuperado luego de que__ perdieran a dos de sus elementos, los cazadores Peter Cold y Blaise Zabini, veamos qué tan buen trabajo hizo el joven Malfoy reclutando estos dos nuevos jugadores que, a pesar de ser muy jóvenes, prometen mucho. _

Draco gruñó por el comentario.

—Quiero un partido limpio. Capitanes, dense la mano—, Harry y Draco obedecieron.

Solo que en esta ocasión, a diferencia de antaño, no quisieron romperse los dedos. Una velada advertencia por parte de Hermione la noche anterior-en momentos separados obviamente-les hizo prometer no hacerlo.

—Que comience el partido—. Madame Hooch liberó las pelotas del baúl, dio un pitido al silbato y las catorce escobas se elevaron.

..

..

—¡Mierda!—, exclamó Draco cuando, tres horas después, el equipo de Slytherin en pleno entraba a los vestidores. Nadie hablaba, todos estaban demasiado concentrados, demasiado afligidos echándose a ellos mismos la culpa.

Sin poder contenerse, el rubio pateó la escoba mandándola muy lejos. Theo tuvo que agacharse para que ésta no se rompiera contra su cabeza. El castaño negó en silencio y se perdió en las regaderas. Los otros miembros de equipo solo miraron un momento a su capitán para luego hacer lo mismo que Nott, tratar de ahogarse en la ducha.

Se dejó caer sobre la banca del vestidor y llevó sus ojos hasta la mano derecha, ahí donde la snitch batía sus alas y trataba de escapar.

Sí, esa vez él había atrapado la snitch dorada, sí, esta vez le había ganado a Harry Potter, pero su victoria personal no fue suficiente para que el equipo completo también triunfara. La defensa de Gryffindor era demasiado buena para sus novatos cazadores.

Draco se permitió una vez más rumiar su derrota para disponerse después a darse un baño cuando una lechuza marrón entró a los vestidores y se poso frente a él. El pequeño animal extendió hasta él la pata. Extrañado por todo aquello, Draco le desató la misiva para ver después como el animal salía volando sin esperar respuesta.

Al abrirla, reconoció la pulcra letra de Hermione:

_Te espero ahorita mismo en la Sala de los Menesteres. Piensa en __mí y la puerta se abrirá. _

_Tu Dama._

_PD: No te quietes el uniforme. _

Una sonrisa picara y retorcida se formó en los labios de Draco. _No te quites el uniforme_, resonaba en su cabeza. Sabía que Hermione era algo picara pero no tanto, luego se encogió de hombros, si ella lo quería así, así lo tendría.

..

* * *

..

Era tarde y el sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte. La noche no tardaría en caer y las estrellas adueñarse del cielo.

Parada en medio del estadio de Quidditch, Pansy esperaba a que Ron apareciera. Poco antes del partido, la chica había recibido una nota de su pelirrojo pidiéndole que lo esperara acabado el partido. Ahora, media hora de que éste terminara y ni una sola alma deambulaba por ahí, la chica esperaba impaciente a que Ronald llegara.

—Te tengo—, digo una grave voz a su espalda que, tomándola por sorpresa, la rodeó con un brazo por la cintura.

—¡Ronald!—, gritó Pansy entre risas mientras sentía el calor del chico envolviéndola, su aliento golpeando su nuca y sus labios besándole el cuello—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Te estuve esperando por media hora.

—Lo siento linda, tuve que despachar a mis otras novias—, dijo Ron mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

—¿Cómo que otras novias?—, Pansy trató de soltarse pero los fuertes brazos de Ron se lo impidieron—. Mira que soy capaz de dejarte sin descendencia Ronald Weasley—, soltó Pansy sonando enojada pero con una sonrisa en el rostro que Ron lo alcanzaba a mirar.

La vibrante y grave carcajada de Ronald le colmó los sentido haciendo que cada partícula de su ser temblara a su ritmo.

—Vaya, una serpiente celosa—dijo Ron volteándola de pronto hasta dejarla de frente. Tuvo que contener el aliento al ver las mejillas enarboladas de Pansy, sus ojos azules brillando amenazadoramente con un dejo de diversión y sus labios rojos entreabiertos dejando escapar su tibia respiración.

—Una serpiente que cuida lo que es de ella, y tú—, lo tomó duramente del cuello y lo pegó a su rostro—, eres mío, Ronald Weasley.

Una orgullosa y varonil sonrisa se formó en los labios de Ron mientras pegaba duramente a Pansy a su cuerpo. La chica soltó un gritito de sorpresa al tiempo que sentía como el calor se apoderaba de su sistema. Los ojos de Ron deslumbraban deseo, pasión y cariño. Más expresivos y vivos que nunca. Pansy alzó una mano y acarició su mejilla que ya comenzaba a picar a causa de la insipiente barba.

—Y tú eres mía, mía para siempre y de nadie más.

Las palabras firmes y llenas de convicción de Ron calaron en lo mas hondo de su ser. Se dio cuenta que el pelirrojo tenía razón y que si no era de él no podría ser de nadie mas.

Sus labios se encontraron en un beso lento pero apasionado. Sus bocas se movían en un delicioso compás que les llenaba el cuerpo por entero. Cuando se separaron y mantuvieron sus frentes unidas, Pansy preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios:

—¿Para qué me pediste que te esperara?

—Ya verás—, Ron sacó la varita y convocó su escoba. Se montó en ella y ya arriba le tendió la mano a Pansy. Ella sonriendo emocionada, aceptó su mano y se subió a la escoba con Ron rodeándola por la cintura.

—¿A dónde vamos?—, preguntó con su boca muy cerca de la de él.

—A las estrellas—, susurró contra su oído antes de dar un golpe en el suelo y emprender el vuelo.

..

* * *

..

Pasó tres veces frente aquel muro pensando en su novia castaña. La expectación de lo que podía encontrar ahí adentro o más bien, de cómo la iba a encontrar, no le permitía concentrarse lo suficiente.

Había recorrido el camino que lo separaba del estado hasta ese lugar con una curiosa emoción surcándole el cuerpo. Como un niño pequeño que sabe que al final del pasillo descubrirá la cosa más increíble y maravillosa que jamás había visto. Su corazón martillaba a la altura de sus oídos y le respiración era mas acelerada de lo normal.

Claro que él no permitía que nada de esto escapara más allá de su piel.

Frío y controlado hasta el final, al menos, hay que dejar que los mortales lo crean así.

Al dar la tercera vuelta, un ruido como se succión lo hizo girar la cabeza: una puerta de madera café con un hermoso grabado de un sol naciente se materializó entre la dura piedra.

Draco se acercó hasta ella, delineó curioso con la punta de los dedos aquel grabado, luego miró a su derecha, luego a su izquierda y tras asegurarse que no había nadie alrededor, empujó suavemente la puerta.

..

* * *

..

El viento helado les quemaba la piel, Pansy podía sentir sus mejillas enrojecidas al tiempo que su larga cabellara volaba libre.

Se sentía tan alto…tan limpio…

Como tocando el cielo con las manos….

Suspendidos sobre la escoba del pelirrojo, justo con el lago bajo sus pies y a cientos de metros sobre él, sus pieles adquirían un suave tono anaranjado, sus ojos azules parecían resplandecer mas que nunca…de las hebras negras de ella se escapaban destellos dorados mientras que él parecía más fuerte, más poderoso y hombre que nunca.

El cielo era una acuarela de colores amarillos, rojos, anaranjados y violetas que se mezclaban en hermosa armonía.

El suave calor de Ron, quien la tenía sostenida firmemente por la cintura pegándola a él, borraba de su cuerpo todo el frío que pudiera sentir. Recargada contra su pecho, Pansy sentía que jamás había sido tan libre como en aquellos momentos. Sentía que ahí, en ese justo instante podía hacer cualquier cosa, lograr hasta lo imposible, sentía que la posibilidad de una felicidad futura era tan real y palpable que casi la podía saborear, pero también sabía que todo aquello valdría nada, sería nada, sin el fuerte pelirrojo a su lado.

—Mira—, dijo Ron levantando una mano de su cintura y señalando hacia las montañas. Por un lado el sol caía derrotado mientras que del otro la luna comenzaba a alzarse como dueña de los cielos.

— ¿Qué?—. La voz de Pansy sonó baja y somnolienta. Se sentía tan bien estando entre los brazos de Ron que ya comenzaba a quedarse dormida.

Ron soltó una ligera carcajada—Eso mira, la estrella—, Pansy entornó lo ojos y distinguió una pequeña estrella que nacía justo a la mitad entre el sol y la luna—es tuya.

—¿Mía?—. La chica se giró un poco hasta ver de frente a Ron.

—Tuya, yo te la regalo. Por siglos ha estado en el mismo lugar, oculta y pequeña entre los dos astros, esperando a que alguien la descubra y se dé cuenta de su belleza—, Ron alzó la mano y enredó sus dedos entre los cabellos de Pansy—de lo perfecta y maravillosa que es.

Los labios de los dos se unieron en el beso más suave que jamás se hubieran dado. Sus manos se aferraron a las mejillas del otro mientras sus corazones comenzaban a latir al mismo ritmo. Cuando se separaron una lágrima corría por la mejilla de Pansy, lagrima que Ron limpió con sus labios.

—Te amo—dijo Ron en un grave susurró—¿Quieres ser mi novia?—. La chica lo miró a los ojos emocionada mientras sentía que su alma salía a volar de su cuerpo, lejos muy lejos de ahí para luego regresar e iniciar un escandaloso baile justo en medio de su pecho.

Ron alzó una ceja en una actitud demasiado Slytherin en su rostro—Y he ahí una serpiente sin palabras a causa de un Weasley. Vamos progresando familia.

Pansy pareció reaccionar y, haciendo algo nunca había hecho, se inclinó y le dio un fuerte mordisco en el cuello.

—¡Auuch!, me dolió—, se quejó Ron tocándose la zona—¿Es esa tu forma de decir que sí?

—No—, Pansy se repegó a él rozando los labios de él con los suyos—Esta es mi manera de decir que sí.

Y en esta ocasión el beso no fue ni suave ni tierno, ni calido ni lleno de ternura. Esta vez fue fiero y pasional, lujurioso y deseoso. Sus lenguas jugaban entre ellas mientras se deleitaban con el sabor y la textura en la boca del otro.

..

* * *

..

Lo primero que Draco vio fue rojo.

Mucho, mucho, pero mucho rojo.

Después, llegó el dorado, escandaloso y brillante dorado.

Un golpe directo y certero a su ego herido ante su resiente perdida con los portadores de aquellos colores.

Bajó la mirada y se miró su propio traje de Quidditch verde y plata. Ese sí que era un buen color. Digno y elegante. Como él.

Hizo una mueca de asco al volver a alzar la mirada y recorrer en pleno la sala.

Sillones rojos con cojines dorados, alfombra roja, papel tapiz rojo con hilos dorados, almohadones rojos…rojo…rojo

Y la castaña que no aparecía por ningún lado.

Por un momento Draco pensó que todo aquello era una broma de mal gusto, de muy mal gusto, pero entonces se dio cuenta que quien había mandado la carta firmó como Tu Dama, y solo había una persona a la que él llamaba así: a Hermione.

Fue ella quien lo mandó ahí, pero entonces ¿dónde estaba?

El rubio dio un paso al frente inspeccionando el lugar en busca de la chica. Volvió a hacer mueca de asco cuando pasó junto al sillón y uno de los cojines dorados le rozó la mano. Su mirada penetrante buscó y trazó cada rincón de la sala pero ella no estaba. Tentado estuvo a agacharse y mirar bajo la cama. Se quedó un momento de pie junto a ésta sopesando la idea de hacerlo o no. Dudaba mucho que la chica estuviera ahí pero no perdía nada con revisar.

Y justo cuando su cuerpo se encorvaba para buscar, una suave voz le sopló al oído.

—¿Buscabas algo?

Draco se levantó de golpe, se giró y se encontró de cara a una sonriente Hermione que lo miraba con los ojos brillantes.

La mirada del rubio la recorrió de pies a cabeza y en lugar del típico calor que gobernaba su zona sur cada vez que hacía eso, en esta ocasión el coraje lo hizo crispar el rostro y apretar los puños fuertemente.

—¿Te estás burlando de mi o qué?—, le preguntó duro mientras pasaba de ella hasta quedar en medio de la sala.

Hermione se volteó a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué piensas eso?

Draco abrió los ojos incrédulo— ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?—alzó los brazos y señaló a su alrededor— ¿y todavía preguntas por qué?—, Hermione elevó una ceja— ¡Todo es rojo!

— ¿Y?

— ¡Rojo, joder!, Sillones rojos, mantas rojas, paredes rojas, ¡rojo, rojo, rojo!

La castaña lo miraba de manera curiosa, como si fuera un difícil hechizo que por más que lo leyera, no acababa de entenderlo.

—¿Te has golpeado la cabeza cuando venías para acá?—, preguntó con una sincera preocupación mientras daba un paso hacía su novio.

—No, pero acabo de venir de un partido de Quidditch donde curiosamente tú también estabas y que por lo tanto sabes que ¡lo perdí!

—Ajá, entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

—El problema Granger es que si hay un color que detesto con todas mis fuerzas en este momento es el rojo y justo vengo a este lugar donde _tú_ me citaste y que encuentro rodeado de este odioso color, y no solo eso, sino que _tú _misma estas vestida de rojo—Para cuando terminó, el pecho de Draco subía y bajaba furiosamente aún enfundado en su uniforme verde.

Hermione bajó la mirada y se vio el vestido rojo de dos piezas que llevaba. Cuando alzó la mirada y la posó en Draco sonrió—. ¿Entonces no te gusta cómo se me ve?—. La chica dio una vuelta completa para que su novio pudiera admirarla.

Draco tuvo que tragar saliva ya que la imagen de Hermione vestida con aquellas ropas que se amoldaban a su cuerpo era el mismo cielo. Pero, como aún estaba muy enojado con la chica ni de coña se lo haría saber.

—¿Sabes qué?, no estoy para tus juegos. Yo me largo, háblame cuando estés menos—, la barrió de pies a cabeza—, Gryffindor—. El chico estaba por tomar entre sus dedos el pomo de la puerta cuando la voz de Hermione lo detuvo.

—Bueno, si te vas creo que no quieres ver lo que traigo debajo de mis ropas Gryffindor.

La voz melosa y seductora de la castaña golpeó tibiamente su nuca. Un escalofrío lo recorrió por entero.

Draco se giró recargándose con los brazos cruzados contra la puerta—¿Y qué podrías traer debajo de esas ropas que a mi me pudiera interesar?

La castaña se mordió el labio y tras bajar la mirada y llevar una de sus manos a los botones de enfrente del vestido, desabrochó tres de ellos.

—Tu premio por el juego de esta tarde.

Decir que los ojos grises de Draco se oscurecieron de pasión y se abrieron de la impresión fue poco. Y es que ahí, de pie ante él, se estaba cumpliendo su mayor fantasía.

Hermione con ropa interior de encaje…

Verde…

Verde…como Slytherin.

—Pero parece que no lo quieres—, continuó la chica con voz inocente—, así que—, alzó los hombros y comenzó a abrocharse lentamente, muy lentamente los tres botones. Cuando solo faltaba uno, la mano de Draco la detuvo.

En un movimiento brusco la tomo por las caderas y girando, la estampó entre su cuerpo y la puerta.

—No deberías de jugar así conmigo, Hermione—, dijo con su boca muy pegada a la de ella y sus manos apretándole duramente la carne de las caderas—, podrías salir perdiendo.

Hermione empujó la pelvis contra él, rozando el sexo del chico que para ese momento ya estaba duro y listo en sus pantalones.

La castaña se alzó lo más que pudo y le susurró al oído— ¿Quién te dijo que quiero ganar?

Un gruñido gutural salió de la boca de Draco antes de abalanzarse contra los carnosos labios de Hermione. Su lengua la saboreó, sus dientes mordieron mientras sus manos la recorrían entera, adueñándose de cada curva de la que ella era poseedora. Cuando sus dedos atraparon al endurecido pezón que se notaba a través de la tela, Hermione jadeó.

—¡Oh Draco!—. Su voz sonó ronca y prometedora. Sin pudor alguno comenzó a frotarse contra él para luego ser tomada por el trasero hasta que sus piernas lo rodearon por las escurridas caderas—Draco, Draco—, murmuraba su nombre mientras la boca de Draco hacía maravillas en su cuello, mientras sus manos recorrían sus piernas y estrujaban su carne, mientras los labios de él bajaban hasta atrapar su sensibilizado pezón.

De golpe las manos de Draco arrancaron los cuatro primeros botones del vestido encontrándose de lleno con los pechos de la castaña enfundados en un sensual sostén de encaje verde.

—¿Te gusta?—, preguntó Hermione con la voz entrecortada.

Draco no contestó, solo la miró fijamente mientras una sonrisa de medio lado se formaba en su boca. Y así, sin dejar de mirarla, inclinó la cabeza hasta tomar el pecho con su boca.

Chupaba y lamía sobre la tela que comenzó a humedecerse conforme su lengua se pasaba por ella trazando círculos y dando lametones.

La espalda de Hermione se curveó contra él otorgándole mayor acceso. Gemía y jadeaba escandalosamente al sentir la boca de Draco besando sus senos, pero cuando una de las expertas manos del chico trató de colarse hasta su entrepierna, abrió los ojos de golpe y, poniendo una manos en los hombros de su novio para apoyarse, de bajó de él.

—¿Qué…?—, quiso preguntar Draco hasta que un dedo en sus labios lo calló.

—Shh, deja que sea yo quien te dé tu regalo, no lo tomes.

Ante la mirada sorprendida de Draco, Hermione puso una mano en el pecho del dicho guiándolo de espaldas hasta que cayó de sentado sobre la cama.

—Primero lo primero—, dijo Hermione. Hizo un movimiento con la mano y todo lo que antes era rojo se tornó verde, excepto su vestido —. Hacer que te sientas cómodo.

Draco, embobado ante la imagen de la chica, solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza.

—Ahora…—con picardía recorrió el cuerpo de Draco—, a ponerte más…—se inclinó sobre él—…más cómodo.

Ante la mirada sorprendida de él, Hermione comenzó a desvestir a su novio muy despacio. Primero se deshizo de la tunica verde hasta dejarlo con el jersey que llevaban debajo—¿Te había dicho alguna vez que me encanta cómo te ves con este uniforme puesto?

Draco primero negó con la cabeza y luego contestó—No.

—Pues sí, me encantas. Aunque creo que te ves mucho mejor sin él.

Luego de esto, tomó de la orilla el jersey de chico y tras ordenarle que alzara los brazos, lo sacó por su cabeza. Debajo de él, Hermione encontró el blanco y lampiño pecho del Slytherin.

La castaña se mordió el labio para después inclinarse y deshacerse de las botas y luego de los calcetines, dejándolo solo con el pegado pantalón beige.

—¿Ya estás mas cómodo?

—Podría estarlo más—el trató de tomarla por la caderas pero ella no se lo permitió.

**a1**

—Ahora, tu regalo.

Y ante los sorprendidos ojos de Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger comenzó a desvestirse lentamente, de la manera más sensual y sexy que él había presenciado en la vida.

Las caderas de Hermione se mecían de aquí para allá en una canción suave que ella de poco en poco tarareaba. Sus pequeñas manos se acariciaban el cuello y jugaban con sus cabellos rizados para luego bajar por su pecho y desabotonar un botón…y luego otro, y luego otro.

Para cuando ella hubo desabrochado todos los superiores dejando a la vista sus pechos enfundados en aquel bendito sostén y su vientre plano con ese lunar justo por encima del ombligo, Draco ya se aferraba a las sabanas de la cama y mordía sus labios y le dolía la entrepierna.

Nuevamente trató de tomarla pero ella de un manotazo, y sonriendo perversa, se lo impidió.

Y sus manos continuaron bajando y bajando y su cuerpo continuó meciéndose, bailando para él, hasta que irremediablemente el vestido cayó y la humanidad semidesnuda de Hermione se presentó en aquel conjunto del demonio.

Con cada movimiento de cadera, Draco sentía como era enviado a descubrir un sin fin de emociones…

Si él hubiese sabido lo que era la electricidad, sin temor a equivocarse habría dicho que ésta le recorría el cuerpo.

_ohh nena  
_

_Electrocútame con tus sensaciones eléctricas  
_

_Nena  
_

_Tírame con tus sensaciones eléctricas_

Ante sus ojos, Hermione era como una amazona con todo aquel poder surcando en su piel.

Estaba de pie frente a él hipnotizándolo con sus andares, enseñándolo a nadar en aquel mundo fascinante.

Si el hubiese sabido lo que era el voltaje, sin margen de error el habría dicho que Hermione era electricidad pura.

_Qué quieres sentir ahora?  
sensaciones eléctricas ahora  
_

_Qué quieres sentir ahora?  
sensaciones eléctricas ahora  
_

_Qué quieres sentir ahora?  
sensaciones eléctricas ahora  
_

La chica ladeó la cabeza y le sonrió con inocente picardía—¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Draco clavó sus ojos en ella—Tanto, que quisiera arrancártelo a mordidas.

Ella dio un pasó hasta él y, ante la mirada encendida de Draco, se sentó sobre el chico con sus rodillas apoyadas en la cama a cada lado de las caderas del rubio. De inmediato las grande y frías manos de su novio la tomaron por la cintura.

—Hazlo—, le gimió bajo al oído—, es todo tuyo.

Draco gruñó antes de besarla fieramente y rodar con ella hasta apresarla bajo su cuerpo.

Pocos minutos después ella gemía y jadeaba de placer mientras las manos de Draco la recorrían entera y sus dientes se cerraban sobre el delgado elástico de las bragas y tiraba de ellas, mientras el rostro de él se enterraba entre sus piernas y la saboreaba completa hasta llevarla al orgasmo. Mientras él lamia y mordía sus pechos y susurraba palabras calientes al oído, mientras un dedo se enterraba en su sexo y jugaba entre sus pliegues.

Momentos después fue el tiempo de él de gemir. Con Hermione frotándose eróticamente sobre su cuerpo, con Hermione mordiéndole el pecho y arañando su torso…con las manos de Hermione acariciando sus piernas, con sus dedos alrededor de su miembro…con su boca calida y húmeda saboreando su hombría.

Después, después, eran los gemidos de los dos los que inundaban el lugar, con Hermione montando sensualmente a Draco, con su miembro enterrado en ella y sus manos acariciándole los pechos…con Draco sobre su cuerpo, embistiéndola erráticamente, con su hombría clavándose en los mas profundo de su ser.

Abrazador y gritando sus nombres, ambos llegaron al mas fuerte y poderoso orgasmo. El cuerpo templando de placer y el calor del otro colmando sus almas. En medio del poderoso sentimiento, los dos juntaron sus miradas antes de caer rendidos en el más perfecto de los sueños.

..

..

El primero en despertar fue Draco. Un fino rayo de sol entraba por una diminuta ventada, dando de lleno sobre la cama en la que ambos descansaban.

Perezosamente se incorporó un poco hasta recargar la espalda contra el respaldo. A su lado la acompasada respiración de Hermione se sumaba el placentero silencio que lo llenaba. Instintivamente sonrió al mirarla junto a él, con sus rizos indomables y castaños desparramados sobre la cama, con su cuerpo desnudo apenas cubierto por la sabana y su aroma a mujer que le colmaba los sentidos.

Con la vista se dedicó a recorrerla de pies a cabeza, desde lunar justo en el pliegue del glúteo derecho, su espalda fina y suave hasta su rostro hermoso.

Una emoción mas allá de lo imaginable lo embargó dándose cuenta que después de Hermione Granger no podría existir ninguna mujer en su vida, que ella era la única y que lo sería hasta el resto de sus días.

Estaba tentado a dormir otro rato, total era sábado y podía hacerlo, cuando algo llamó su atención: aquel rayo de sol que se colaba por la ventaba iba subiendo lento por el cuerpo de la chica hasta alcanzar la parte media de su espalda. Draco abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y su cuerpo tembló de pies a cabeza. El asombro no cabía en él y la conmoción le estaba impidiendo respirar con normalidad.

Ahí, en medio de la espalda de su novia, entre medio de los dos omoplatos, descubierto por el rayo del sol que caía limpio sobre él, estaba el signo de Apolo.

El sol naciente con la lanza en el centro apuntando hacia arriba.

..

* * *

..

Albus Dumbledore sabía que ese momento llegaría, sabía que llegaría el día en que él vendría a su puerta exigiendo explicaciones. Conocía tan bien a aquel chico, más de lo que él mismo se conocía, que nunca dudó de él. A pesar de las miles de dudas que inundaban la cabeza del muchacho.

Si había un alumno al que él había vigilado igual de cerca de como vigiló a Harry Potter, Ron Weasley Hermione Granger, ese era Draco Malfoy.

El anciano profesor confiaba en él incluso mas de lo que el propio Slytherin lo hacía.

Es por eso que permitió que aquella relación entre él y Hermione avanzará, si se hubiese dado cuenta que el rubio no era el indicado para ella, jamás habría permitido que se acercará.

A la señorita Granger le esperaba un futuro duro e incierto, marcado por el pasado y ese símbolo en su cuerpo que la señalaba como la Bendición de Apolo. Ella necesitaría a alguien fuerte y digno de ella a su lado, alguien que estuviera dispuesto a hacer hasta lo imposible por ella, que la protegiera y le diera la fuerza para continuar.

Porque habría momentos en que los que ella ya no querrá continuar, porque habrá momentos en los que la desesperanza será mayor que el deseo de libertad, porque habrá días en los que su férrea determinación flaqueará y necesitará a ese alguien a su lado que la levante.

Y el que estuviera justo en estos momentos frente a él, pidiendo una explicación le confirmaba que no se había equivocado. Que a pesar de que el señor Weasley era el indicado para cuidarla, Draco Malfoy era el indicado para amarla.

Para ser la fuerza y el valor de Hermione Granger. Porque no había sentimiento más poderoso que el amor, y en ese amor, estaba el destino de todos.

— ¿Está seguro que quiere saberlo, señor Malfoy?—, le preguntó desde el otro lado del escritorio a través de sus gafas de media luna y sus ojos penetrantes puestos en él—. Después de que le cuente la verdad sobre la señorita Granger, no habrá vuelta atrás, estará unido al destino de ella para siempre y no habrá forma de escapar de él.

Draco se irguió en la silla—Sí.

Dumbledore le sonrió antes de comenzar a hablar.

..

* * *

..

**N/a: **

Bien pues este fue el capítulo numero 18 de la Dama del Invierno, y si alguna de ustedes cree que para el siguiente capítulo Draco se enterará de la verdad, la respuesta es _sí_, lo hará, y si alguna cree que ustedes también se enterarán de la verdad, pues _sí_, también se enterarán.

Ya era hora, cierto?

Qué les pareció lo que le sucedió al pobre de Peter Cold? Sé que quedaron algunas dudas, pero en los siguientes capítulos se enterarán. Y su pasado? Como algunas recordaran, varias veces dije que este chico cargaba los fantasmas de su pasado, y era victima de sus miedos. Sé que a algunas les parecía rara su actitud, es decir, por una parte actuaba como el chico bueno y otras como un desgraciado, pues he aquí la respuesta, en menor medida, pero él también tenía una doble personalidad como su padre. Lo que siempre más temió se cumplía.

Y Harry? no les pareció algo exagerada su reacción?

Y lo más importante, estuvo bien o estuvo mal la pelea entre Pansy y Hermione? Realmente estuve tentada a no ponerla, pero no me pude contener, por favor quiero saber sus opiniones, es muy importante. Porque si resulta que lo han aborrecido, entonces haré lo posible y cambiaré la escena por algo mas civilizado.

La parte de Hermione bailándole a Draco? Qué tal estuvo, les ha gustado?

Waaaa! Tengo tantas dudas e incertidumbres y es que escribí este cap por pedacitos, cada que podía y aprovechando mis vacaciones, me propuse terminarlo. Por eso es importante para mi saber qué les ha parecido.

Y algo también muy, muy importante: GRACIAS! Gracias a todas y a todos lo que leen La Dama del Invierno, que la siguen, que la ponen entre sus Favoritos, Alerts, a los que me ponen a mi entre sus autores, muchas gracias es un verdadero honor. Así como mil gracias a los que leen desde el anonimato, gracias de verdad y espero que se animen algún día a dejarme su opinión.

Gracias a: **Javiera-6, Ellie Muse, RoseBlack-Malfoy, drako8, Loonydraconian, sofy Malfoy, Herms-G59, LucyFelton14, La ChancludaM, Lagrima de Luna, nessa-uchiha, ValeGonzlz, lizzy-black48, varonesa, yazmina200220, Noelle Malfoy, dashamalfoy, coraline zabinni, Kunogi Himawari, , luna-maga, Zelawyn, vadeti, Vely, LiaPG, MissCrazyChaos, Selene Nott, SHAFE-95, Nyra Potter, tutiifrutii, Srta de Malfoy, , londonHearts010, **por sus geniales _Reviews, Alerts y Favorite Story. _

Bueno eso es todo por ahora. Les manos un abrazo enorme a todas y a todos. Que estén muy, muy, muy bien. XD

Gely : )

**GRACIAS POR LEERME**

**REVIEWS?**


	19. El último Recuerdo

**La Dama del Invierno**

**..**

**Capítulo XIX: El Último Recuerdo. **

**Nota: **el siguiente capítulo transcurre entre los recuerdos y el presente de los personajes. La gran, gran mayoría de cabos sueltos que he dejado en la historia tienen respuesta en esta entrega. Quizá algunas cosas no las recuerden así que como consejo les dijo que lean los capítulos de "Recuerdos" ya sea antes o después de éste. Por otro lado, algunos diálogos, descripciones y situaciones fueron sacados directamente del libro de Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix, ya verán de qué hablo. Sin más por el momento les digo: espero que los disfruten : )

**..**

* * *

**..**

Su cuerpo se retorcía sobre las frescas sábanas. La tela se enredaba entre sus piernas con cada vuelta que daba…se pegaba a su piel a causa del sudor lo mismo que sus cabellos a su rostro. En ocasiones su espalda se curveaba hasta casi quedar sentada y sus manos se cerraban en puño haciendo que clavara sus cortas uñas en la carne hasta hacerla sangrar. De sus labios, cuando no los mordía dolorosamente, salía un gemido ahogado…un grito desesperado.

Hermione trataba con todas sus fuerzas de despertar. No quería estar más en aquel lugar. No quería ver la cara de sus antepasados...ya no quería caminar entre los muertos, entre sus muertos.

_El lugar era amplio y caliente, con las arenas doradas por suelo y el imponente sol brillando en lo alto como techo. Hermione alzó el rostro hacia el firmamento pero los furiosos rayos del astro calaron en su piel obligándola a bajar la mirada. Un fuerte viento meció sus cabellos haciendo que éste cayera sobre su rostro cubriendo algunas de sus fracciones, provocando que sus ropas se pegaran a su cuerpo. _

"_Hermione…"_

_La castaña levantó asustada la mirada. El miedo comenzó a recorrerla obligándola a abrazarse a sí misma. _

"_Hermione…."_

_Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a llorar desconsolada…._

_La estaban llamando… Voces de sus antepasados que clamaban por ella, que la instaban a unírseles…porque sabían que pronto ella caminaría entre todas las demás. _

_Y el viento se transformaba en manos tibias que rozaban su piel y jugaban con sus cabellos…en caras hermosas y felices que le sonreían al pasar frente a ella…en figuras de viento que danzaban ante sus ojos…_

…_y Hermione no podía sentir mas que temor. _

_Porque eran sombras doradas que habían sido mujer. Cuerpos indefinidos en cuyas venas había corrido la misma magia que ahora corría por las de ella…Rostros sin nombre que en antaño respondían orgullosas por ser quienes eran…por ser una Tallis. _

—_No…—le susurró al viento cuando éste seguía llamándola._

—_Sabes que tarde o temprano estarás con nosotras—, dijo una voz que poco a poco comenzaba a hacerse corpórea. La forma de una niña menuda de apenas ocho años de edad se materializó ante Hermione. La pequeña la miraba sonriente con sus impresionantes ojos azules fijos en ella. Lentamente fue hasta la castaña quien asustada comenzó a caminar de espaldas hasta que tropezó cayendo hacia atrás. La niña soltó una risa fresca al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre __la __aterrada Hermione, con parsimonia la tomó por las mejillas—…no puedes escapar de ello—, dijo alegre para luego depositar un tierno beso en la frente de una castaña que gritaba horrorizada. _

—No, no, ¡NO!—. Hermione se levantó golpe sobre su cama.

De sus ojos escurrían lágrimas incontrolables, mientras que por dentro el corazón latía dolorosamente. La castaña se llevó una mano a pecho como intentando aminorar la terrible sensación que la inundaba por dentro.

Porque aún a pesar de todo ese tiempo, no podía desvanecer la desesperanza y el pánico que la gobernaban cada vez que su inconciente la llevaba a aquel lugar; lugar que representaba todo lo que había sido, pero sobre todo, lo que un día sería. Ella sabía, lo sabía, ahora entendía bien que no podía escapar de aquello que antes tanto aborreció, que era una parte de ella que jamás podría negar y que ahora aceptaba.

Pero era el final que todo eso conllevaba el que hacía que le hirvieran las entrañas de miedo. No era el camino sino el sitio al que la conducía: La muerte. Y el estar ahí, en aquel sitio que debía de hacerla sentir tranquila y en paz, era el recordatorio inminente de que cuando todo terminara, ella no se quedaría junto a los demás, era la prueba inequívoca que al final tendría que abandonarlo todo y morir, dejando detrás de sí a las personas que más amaba.

Sin poder controlarse seguía derramando gotas de miedo mezcladas con desesperación y dolor. El cuerpo se estremecía en constantes espasmos que la recorrían entera, al tiempo que una terrible opresión se acumulaba poco a poco en su garganta, pugnando por escapar en forma de un grito desgarrador…a modo de agobiante sollozo.

Ese es tu destino, le habían dicho, se lo venían diciendo desde hacía tiempo….desde que pisó aquella cámara de la muerte a finales de quinto año.

Hermione dobló las piernas contra su pecho rodeándolas con ambos brazos para luego apoyar la barbilla sobre ellas. Con sus ojos muy abiertos, pasaba su mirada por cada rincón de su habitación, mirando sin mirar en realidad mientras dejaba que los recuerdos se hicieran dueños de su mente.

..

_Entraron a otra habitación, más grande que la anterior, rectangular y débilmente iluminada, cuyo centro estaba hundido y formaba un enorme foso de piedra de unos seis metros de profundidad. Ellos estaban de pie sobre el banco más alto de lo que parecían gradas de piedra de discurrían alrededor de la sala y descendían como en un anfiteatro. _

_El ambiente helado se paseaba por el lugar, llevado a cada rincón por pequeñas e imposibles ráfagas de viento que les lamían la piel de las mejillas…del cuello…_

_Inconcientemente Hermione se abrazó a sí misma al tiempo que su mirada temblorosa era atraída hacia el centro del foso donde había una tarima de piedra sobre la que se alzaba un arco, también de piedra, de aspecto tan antiguo y desquebrajado que parecía que en cualquier momento se vendría abajo, y del cual se colgaba una andrajosa cortina; era un especie de velo negro que ondeaba ligeramente, como si acabaran de tocarlo. _

_Ella en ese momento no supo por qué, pero un escalofrío recorrió punzante su columna vertebral. _

—_Harry…—le llamó con voz temblorosa al ver cómo su amigo se acercaba hasta la tarima. _

—_¿Hay alguien ahí?—, preguntó el chico mientras bajaba de un salto al banco siguiente. Nadie le contestó, pero aquel velo que tanto inquietaba a Hermione, seguía moviéndose. _

—_¡Cuidado!—, susurró Hermione. _

_Harry bajó los bancos uno a unos hasta llegar al suelo de piedra del foso. Sus pasos retumbaban con fuerza mientras caminaba hacia la tarima. _

_Y sin poder contenerse, Hermione comenzó a temblar, temblar de pánico, temblar de miedo…porque jamás había sentido un terror como aquel. _

_El velo seguía moviéndose como si alguien acabara de pasar a su lado. _

—_¿Sirius?—, escuchó que Harry hablaba. Con los ojos a escociendo a causa de las lagrimas que se prohibía derramar, Hermione vio como su amigo tomaba fuerte su varita y comenzaba a rodear el arco, pero detrás no había nadie…lo único que lo recibió fue la otra cara del raido velo negro. _

—_¡Vámonos!—, exclamó ya sin poder contener el miedo que quebraba su voz. Había bajado también los bancos hasta el fondo del foso, cerca de Harry—. No es esta habitación Harry, vámonos. _

"_Estás aquí…"_

_La castaña dio un brinco en su lugar, para luego recorrer con su mirada alrededor. _

"…_.Hermione"_

_Estaba asustada. Demasiado. Nunca antes había experimentado un miedo tan atroz…tan duro. Lo sentía posarse libre sobre su cuerpo sin dejar ni una sola superficie libre de su manto frío y oscuro. Su lado racional le decía que nada de aquello estaba pasando…y sin embargo, algo muy dentro de ella, algo instintivo y natural le decía que era verdad…que la llamaban…y lo peor de todo es que ella sentía esas voces como suyas... como parte intangible de su vida; como si siempre hubiesen estando ahí esperando el momento justo para manifestarse. _

—_Vámonos, Harry, ¿de acuerdo?—, insistió Hermione tratando de controlarse. _

"_Has aparecido…Equilibrio…"_

_Estaba al borde de las lágrimas y parecía que no podría soportarlo por más tiempo. _

—_Sí—, cedió Harry, pero no se movió. _

_Hermione sintió un chispazo de alivio al ver que Harry había cedido. Pero éste duró muy poco. Estaba por dar media vuelta cuando las escuchó de nuevo. _

"…_no sabes cuánto te hemos esperado, desde la última Guerra Oscura…"_

—_¿Qué dices?—, preguntó Harry en voz alta provocando que sus palabras resonaran contra las paredes de piedra. _

—_¡Nadie ha dicho nada, Harry!—, exclamó ya presa del pánico. Y aquella presión en su pecho…tan pesada como una loza que le impedía respirar con normalidad…oprimiendo sus sentidos, como sepultada bajo toneladas de tierra…bajo cientos de almas._

—_He oído susurrar a alguien detrás del velo—, aseguró su amigo mientras se apartaba un poco del arco y miraba el velo con el entrecejo fruncido._

_Y sin embargo, Harry parecía también escucharlas…quizá…quizá no solo la llamaban a ella…_

—_¿Eres tú, Ron?—, preguntó entonces Harry y se dio cuenta que lo que fuera que había escuchado su amigo, no era ni por asomo las voces que la acechaban a ella, voces que sabía, venían de detrás de aquel velo…_

—_Estoy aquí, Harry—, contestó Ron quien se había acercado hasta Hermione deteniéndose junto a ella. El pelirrojo no pasó por alto el semblante pálido de su amiga— ¿Hermione, estás bien?—preguntó en un bajo susurro mirándola a los ojos. _

_Y ella no supo qué responder…porque estaba bien y sin embargo no lo estaba…porque, ¿cómo explicarle que ella también escuchaba voces, pero unas voces muy diferentes a las que oída Harry, voces que la llamaban a ella?_

—_Yo lo oigo—, dijo Luna con un hilo de voz; también se había acercado a contemplar el velo—. ¡Ahí dentro hay gente!_

_Esto último alteró a Hermione más de la cuenta, quien se giró a mirarla tan rápidamente que su cuello tronó—¿Qué significa, "ahí dentro"?—la miró duramente, reflejando en su mirada aquel miedo que por alguna razón comenzaba a mezclarse con enojo, haciéndola ver ante los demás, más enojada de lo que la ocasión requería—¡No pude haber nadie ahí dentro, eso—, apuntó enérgicamente hacia el velo—es solo un arco, no hay sitio para que haya nadie!—. Entonces se giró hacia su Harry y acercándose hasta la tarima dijo—: ¡Basta, Harry, vámonos!— lo agarró por el brazo y tiró de él, pero Harry se resistió— ¡Hemos venido a buscar a Sirius, Harry!—, recordó con voz chillona y quebrada. _

—_Sirius—repitió Harry sin dejar de contemplar, hipnotizado, el sinuoso velo—. Sí…— Hasta entonces su cerebro pareció funcionar recordándole el motivo por el que estaban ahí. Harry retrocedió alejándose de la tarima y apartó los ojos del velo— ¡Vámonos de aquí! _

_Hermione lanzó un suspiró que fue captado por Ronald, él solo la miró interrogante mientras la tomaba delicadamente del brazo. La castaña le sostuvo la mirada como tratando de explicarle aquello que con palabras no podría. Pero el pelirrojo solo frunció el ceño y Hermione negó moviendo levemente la cabeza. _

_Y justo cuando se disponían a dejar el lugar, de nuevo aquellas voces llegaron hasta Hermione haciéndola girarse hacia el arco. _

"_Pronto…muy pronto caminarás entre nosotras…es tu destino"_

—_¿Hermione?—, inquirió Ronald extrañado. _

—_Estoy bien—, replicó ella reponiéndose—, salgamos ya._

_.._

Luego de eso dejaron el lugar para enfrentarse con la dura realidad de que todo aquello había sido una trampa, que Sirius no se encontraba en el pasillo numero noventa y siete; chocaron de frente contra decenas de Mortífagos que lo único que querían era aquella profecía.

Los recuerdos aún permanecían grabados en su mente como a hierro fundido. Cada momento, cada instante…los gritos y risas de los Mortífagos mientras ellos corrían por su vida…las miles de profecías cayendo sobre sus cabezas…la furia de Bellatrix Lestrange…de Lucius Malfoy…cada sonido estaba vivo en su memoria…todo, hasta que un hechizo de Antoin Dolohov lanzado contra su pecho le arrebató la conciencia mandándola a aquel mundo donde inició su pesadilla.

..

_La intensa luz le calaba los ojos, logrando traspasar sus párpados fuertemente cerrados. Podía sentir una dureza tibia bajo su cuerpo tendido y una poderosa sensación recorriéndole el cuerpo; era magia poderosa e inexplicable que colmaba cada resquicio de su ser. La sentía hormiguear indómita e incontrolable por sus venas, llenándola de vida, despertando en ella sensaciones desconocidas que la hacían sentir más fuerte, más grande, más Hermione que nunca…con la certeza que podía hacer lo que quisiera, lo que deseara…porque todo el poder de la magia mas ancestral corrían libre en su interior. _

_Sin abrir los ojos, agudizó el oído tratando de descubrir algo, sin embargo solo el tranquilo mormullo del silencio la encontró. Por algún extraño motivo, Hermione se sentía segura y en paz, tranquila, como si aquel sitio desconocido hubiese sido creado exclusivamente para ella. La perfecta quietud la rodeaba entera y se preguntó qué tan malo sería poder quedarse ahí, sin hacer nada, sólo ahí, tendida donde sea que estuviera, con la aquella luz cálida bañándola, con el tranquilo silencio acariciando sus oídos…con aquel poder adueñándose de su cuerpo. _

_Arrullada, Hermione se giró de lado acomodando su mano bajo el rostro, dispuesta a entregarse a los brazos de__l__ sueño, cuando las escuchó susurrar excitadas, con un timbre dulce y calido, hablando entre ellas._

_Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe al tiempo que tensaba todo su cuerpo. Lo primero que vio fueron las arenas casi doradas extendiéndose más allá de su mirada. _

—_Ha llegado…_

—_Sí, es perfecta…_

—_El Equilibrio…_

—_La Bendición de Apolo._

—_La Fecha de la Guerra._

_De golpe y con los sentidos alerta, Hermione se puso en pie girando sobre sí misma buscando__ fervientemente__ la fuente de aquellas voces, que a pesar de ser hermosas, causaban en ella un estremecimiento. _

— _¿Quién está ahí?—, preguntó mientras__ trataba de localizar__ su varita, dándose cuenta hasta ese entonces que ésta no estaba como siempre entre sus ropas, porque sus ropas no eran las mismas que ella vestía. _

_Con sus delgados dedos acarició la fina tela, descubriendo un vestido de corte griego. De un color perla, éste caía libre desde sus pechos hasta rozar el suelo, ajustándose un poco a su cintura con unos delgados hilos de oro mientras que un par de finos grilletes lo sostenían a sus hombros. Sus muñecas estaban adornadas con finas pulseras doradas y una mas se ajustaba a la mitad de su brazo derecho. _

_Sus rizados cabellos estabas hermosamente sujetos con un bello listón dorado que rodeaba su cabeza, sujetando algunos mechones y dejando que otros cayeran sobre su rostro. _

_Frunció el ceño mientras levantaba la mirada, buscando a su alrededor. Entonces, sintió más que mirar, cómo una tibia mano se posaba sobre su mejilla y la acariciaba suavemente. Hermione dio un pequeño grito mientras daba un paso atrás alejándose del contacto. Pero entonces otra presencia sopló su aliento tibio contra su nuca provocando un nuevo grito en la castaña quien se dio la vuelta agudizando la mirada tratando de encontrarla. _

_En vano eran sus intentos por tratan de descubrir quiénes eran aquellas que tan fervientemente rozaban su piel, jugaban alegres con las vaporosas telas de sus ropas y mecían felices sus cabellos. Así como inútil era querer apartarlas de ella. _

_Desesperada, Hermione se cubrió el rostro con las manos al tiempo que cerraba fuertemente los ojos y se repetía que todo aquello no era más que un sueño, que en cualquier momento se despertaría para volver de nuevo con Ronald y Harry. El sólo pensar en ellos y en dónde se encontraban y el peligro que estaban pasando, hizo que la desesperación y el miedo le invadieran el alma. _

_Fue entonces que sintió una __nueva __presencia junto a ella__. Era__, una energía limpia que fluía libre, enrollándola en un manto de serenidad como nunca antes había sentido. Un remanso de calma que barría con __toda su desesperación__ dejando detrás de sí la anhelante tranquilidad. _

—_Hermione— la llamó lento. Aquella voz le pareció tan pura y a la vez tan conocida, que se sintió como en casa, como cayendo en cuenta por fin, que cualquiera que fuera aquel lugar, era __suyo._

_Hermione elevó sus ojos para encontrarse con la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida__;__ ahí de pie frente a ella, contemplándola con ternura infinita y aquella sonrisa en sus finos labios llena de algo que a la castaña se le antojaba a cariño. De un largo cabello castaño surcado de destellos dorados, sus mejillas tersas y sonrosadas y aquellos ojos color miel que parecía derramarse dulcemente. _

—_Abuela—, dijo sin pensar ya que por algún extraño motivo, esa mujer le recordaba a su abuela. _

_El ser ante ella pronunció su sonrisa, antes de contestar—: No soy tu abuela, Hermione._

—_Entonces, ¿quién eres?, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?, ¿qué es este lugar?, ¿por qué estoy aquí?_

—_Esas son demasiadas preguntas. Puedo contestarlas todas, pero una a la vez. _

—_¿Quién eres?—, volvió a preguntar queriendo satisfacer su duda más inmediata._

—_Mi nombre es Zora y soy tu antepasado más antiguo. _

—_Yo…no, no entiendo—replicó Hermione negando levemente con la cabeza—, ¿qué quieres decir con "mi antepasado más antiguo"?_

—_Soy la primera bruja nacida en este mundo, y la razón por la que tú misma eres una bruja. _

—_No, te equivocas. Yo soy hija de muggles, de personas no mágicas. _

_La mujer le sonrió con cariño, mientras se acercaba hasta ella y posaba delicadamente su fina y calida mano sobre __el mentón__ de Hermione—No hija mía, tú eres una Apollis o Tallis si te resulta más familiar. Eres la última de una de las familias de brujas sangre puras más antiguas del mundo mágico._

_.._

Y fueron esas palabras, esa frase la que acabó con la vida que Hermione creía suya. Fue el primer golpe que hizo temblar su frágil mundo de cristal, ése que ella creía sólido y firme.

Apenas y cerraba los ojos y Hermione podía reproducir cada palabra dicha por aquellos labios, cada silencio que acompañó el final de una frase, cada pausa prolongada en la que trataba de asimilar la verdad:

Toda su vida había sido una farsa.

El nudo en su garganta se iba haciendo a cada momento más fuerte, casi doloroso…el impulso de liberarlo en un grito desesperado era cada vez más insoportable.

..

—_Quiero irme de aquí…—suplicaba Hermione hincada en el suelo mientras las lagrimas le mojaban las __el rostro__ y corrían presurosas hasta perderse por su cuello—, por favor, no quiero estar aquí…no, yo no pertenezco a este lugar. _

_Ahora estaba en una amplia sala de paredes blancas, con finas cortinas meciéndose al ritmo del fresco viento que se escurría por los __grandes__ ventanales. Una mullida alfombra cubría en parte el suelo de mármol mientras que altos pilares dorados sostenían un techo que parecía alzarse hasta el infinito. _

—_Puedes tratar de mentirte a ti misma, Hermione, pero sabes que es verdad. Lo puedes sentir en cada poro de tu piel. Este es nuestro hogar, el mismo que Apolo creó para nosotras._

—_No, no…no…eso no es cierto, yo soy Hermione Jean Granger…no soy, no soy…_

—_Una Tallis—, terminó Zora muy cerca de su rostro—. Y no cualquier Tallis, eres el Equilibrio, como algunas afortunadas de mis hijas también lo fueron. Puedo sentir el poder en ti, la maldad y la bondad burbujeando a partes iguales, lista para inclinar la flecha hacia uno de los dos bandos, preparada para dar victoria en la guerra—, trató de tocar una vez mas a Hermione pero la castañ__a retiró la cara __bruscamente—. También veo el sacrificio de tu abuela en tu rostro, la magia de tres generaciones en un solo cuerpo, eso te hace especial y más poderosa que las demás, sumado a ello la bendición que el dios sol depositó en ti. _

—_¿Por qué?, ¿por qué ahora y no antes?, ¿por qué hasta ahorita sé todo esto?_

—_El porqué no sabías quién eres y quién es tu familia, eso es algo que yo no puedo contestarte, fueron mortales de la tierra los que te lo han ocultado…—Zora se alejó de Hermione comenzando a pasearse por el lugar—. En cuanto a lo otro, a por qué hasta __este momento__ se despierta e__l__ poder del Equilibrio en ti,__ en tu caso__ es porque nunca antes habías __conocido a __la muerte__ tan de cerca como hasta__ ahora. Caminaste__frente a la puerta de los no vivos__, escuchaste nuestras voces, permitiste que te habláramos, además de que fuiste atacada con un hechizo que en cualquier otro...sería mortal. _

_Zora guardó silencio por un momento sumergida en sus propios pensamientos para luego proseguir—. La forma en la que actúa el poder del que eres dueña es extraña y voluble. Siempre actuando de manera distinta. Hay ocasiones en las que se ha manifestado desde el mismo instante en que nace, mientras que en otras ocasiones lo hace al borde de la muerte o cuando se ha estado muy cerca de ella…en otras…no lo hace nunca…se fallece sin saber lo que es, sin saber que tras su __deceso__ desencadena una serie de reacciones que ponen fin a una guerra, a una época oscura—. Se giró para ver a Hermione—. Para eso fueron creadas, para eso fuiste creada Equilibrio; de una u otra forma el poder que albergas le dará la victoria a uno de los bandos, acabando al fin con la guerra que ha comenzado en la tierra de los magos. _

_Hermione bajó la mirada analizando las palabras de Zora, comprendiendo a dónde la quería llevar—. Con mi muerte. _

_La mujer la miró dejando que en sus ojos brillara el __pena__ y tristeza que las palabras de la castaña __le __causaron, pero sabedora que no podía ser de otra manera—Sí._

_Su mirada se perdió en la nada y su cuerpo se sumergía en aguas frías que sin piedad le aguijoneaban la piel, congelando su sangre y haciendo que pequeños cristales, letales y filosos, la cortaran por dentro. _

_Su muerte. A eso llevaba todo aquello. No podía ser así, no podía acabar así. _

—_¡Pues no lo quiero!—, bramó furiosa tratando de liberar aquel dolor que la empequeñecía a cada momento—¡No lo quiero!, reniego de él, lo maldigo con todas mis fuerzas—, se escucharon murmullos escandalizados haciéndole ver a Hermione que no estaban sola__s__, que aquellas voces continuaban ahí, escondidas en el silencio—¡Lo niego, lo niego y lo rechazo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón!— sin que ella se diera cuenta sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse de un poderoso tono dorado, aumentando sin ser conciente los susurros a su alrededor. Se puso en pie mientras comenzaba a gritarle a la nada presa del dolor— ¡Reniego de él, lo rechazo y repudio con toda mi alma!, ¡No soy una de ustedes…y jamás lo seré!, ¡Yo no moriré, no lo haré!_

_Zora se acercó hasta ella—. Lo harás, y cuando lo hagas, volverás a nosotras—, luego de esto tocó su frente casi efímeramente y Hermione cayó en la inconciencia._

_Pudieron pasar años y Hermione jamás lo habría notado, sólo sabía que estaba muy agotada. Cansada de luchar contra aquello que cada vez parecía ser más grande que ella. Tentada estaba en dejarse vencer ahí, tendida como estaba en el suelo, sin mayor voluntad en su corazón destrozado para querer levantarse y continuar. Total, se decía entre la oscuridad de la inconciencia, __si al final pasaría la eternidad __en aquel lugar, ¿qué caso había en querer salir de ahí y continuar en un mundo cuyo paso por él sería efímero, condenada a fallecer y ser olvidada?_

_Ninguno, se dijo. Mejor así, sería menos doloroso. Para ella y para los demás. De esa manera solo sufrirían en una sola ocasión, ellos la pena de perderla, ella el dolor de dejarlos. _

_Se acomodó abrazando su cuerpo fuertemente, dispuesta a abandonarse en aquella inmensidad__ cuando__ sintió un calor familiar envolviéndola y ese varonil aroma colmando sus pulmones. __Ella __reconocería__ ese aroma __donde fuera. _

—_Ron—, susurró abriendo de pronto los ojos para encontrarse de nuevo tendida sobre las arenas del desierto. Sentándose rápidamente, agudizó la mirada distinguiendo a los lejos la alta figura del pelirrojo acercándose a ella. _

_Las castaña se puso en pie para echar a correr, igual que lo hacía Ron, a su encuentro. _

— _¡Ronald!—, gritó en medio de lágrimas mientras se lanzaba a su cuello y se aferraba a éste como si de una tabla salvavidas se tratase, y es que es ésos momentos, Ronald Weasley era para ella el ser que le devolvió la vida, la persona que son su sola presencia le enseñó que aún había muchas cosas por las cuales valía la pena vivir sin importar el tiempo, pequeño o largo, que éste fuera. _

—_Mione… mi Hermione—, dijo mientras la abrazaba a su cuerpo rodeándola por la cintura, luego se separó de ella lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos._

—_Estás aquí, no me dejes Ron, por favor no lo hagas._

_El pelirrojo alzó una mano y con ella acarició la mejilla de su amiga—Nunca, jamás te dejaré sola Hermione. Estaré a tu lado y te protegeré, con mi vida misma de ser necesario. _

_Fue entonces que una ráfaga de viento los envolvió mientras sus cuerpos se fundían en un abrazo, rodeándolos de colores dorados e imágenes de un pasado que no era suyo pero al que podían reconocer como si lo fuera. En medio de todo, los dos se miraron a los ojos para luego despertar de golpe en la oscuridad de la enfermería de Hogwarts. _

_Cuando Hermione había abierto los ojos aquella noche, varios días después de lo sucedido en el Ministerio de Magia, Ronald se encontraba de pie frente a ella, contemplándola fijamente con sus intensos ojos azules abiertos de par en par y brillando de un modo que ella jamás había __visto._

_Ninguno de los dos había necesitado pronunciar palabra para darse cuenta que lo que sea que había pasado, fue verdad. Que por algún motivo que en ese momento no se podían explicar, los dos había__n__estado__ juntos en aquel desierto y que las emociones y ese poder que ahora los recorría, era tan cierto como al aire que ahora respiraban. En un impulso se lanzaron a los brazos del otro permitiendo que las lagrimas que acumulaban sus ojos surcaran libres sus mejillas. _

Y fue entonces que Hermione ya no pudo soportarlo más.

..

..

En su habitación, Ron se levantó de golpe, abriendo los ojos y respirando aceleradamente.

—Hermione—, susurró por lo bajo. Lo había sentido, ella estaba sufriendo.

Sin importarle nada más, el pelirrojo se puso rápidamente en pie, y así como estaba, vistiendo solo el viejo pantalón de su pijama se lanzó como loco hacia la puerta, con la varita entre sus dedos y el corazón latiéndole con fuerza. Cuando su mano estaba por girar el pomo de la puerta, la voz preocupada de Harry lo hizo girarse.

—¿Qué sucede?—, preguntó sentándose en la cama.

—Mione—, fue la escueta respuesta del Ron antes de echar a correr hacia la habitación de su amiga.

..

..

La voz de Hermione se desgarraba en un grito desesperado. Se abrazaba fuertemente mientras las ventanas vibraban con el poder de su magia a punto de descontrolarse. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba, ni si su garganta estaba a punto de sangrar y su cuerpo romperse, solo sabía que debía de sacar todo eso que la estaba matando y que por mucho tiempo estuvo acumulando en su corazón.

Fue cuando estaba apunto de perder el dominio sobre sí misma que un par de fuertes brazos la rodearon delicadamente, pegándola contra aquel pecho que la hacía sentir protegida.

—Tranquila, tranquila, ya todo pasó—, le susurraba al oído Ronald mientras acomodaba el cuerpo de Hermione contra el suyo y recargaba la espalda en la cabecera de la cama. Pasó sus manos por el vientre de la chica acurrucándola contra él mientras le besaba el cabello—. Fue un sueño, Hermione, solo un sueño. Ya todo acabó.

El retumbar del corazón de Ronald rugía fuerte su mano mientras el calor de su piel parecía envolverla—. No, sabes que no ha acabado—, la chica se aferró a él—, tengo miedo Ron.

El alma de Ronald se contrajo dolorosamente y su pecho se llenó del miedo, de la tristeza y del dolor de Hermione…ese que sentía como si fuera propio. Sus lágrimas le mojaban el torso desnudo del mismo modo en que aquella desesperanza lo empapaba por dentro.

—Lo sé, pero no importa lo que pase, Mione, no te dejaré sola. Te lo prometí en aquel lugar, y voy a cumplirlo.

—Hermione—, dijo de pronto Harry, quien acababa de llegar jadeando hasta la habitación de su amiga. Con el rostro marcado por la preocupación, se acercó hasta la chica y, igualando el movimiento de su amigo, se subió a la cama rodeando con sus brazos los hombros de la castaña—¿Qué sucede?—, dijo por lo bajo—, ¿de qué lugar habla Ron?

Ella se removió un poco pegándose mas al moreno mientras alzaba la mirada y la conectaba con la de Ron. El pelirrojo asintió. Ya era momento que Harry supiera toda la verdad.

Y mientras él le contaba a su amigo todo lo que había pasado desde aquella noche en la enfermería, su empatía, su habilidad para localizar a las personas guiado por sus emociones, el poder que había despertado en Hermione y todos los meses de entrenamiento para aprender a controlarlo y a dominar las dos fuerzas que habitaban en el cuerpo de la chica; la castaña no pudo evitar que volvieran a su mente los recuerdos de casi dos años atrás.

..

_Era el la noche antes de dejar el castillo. Para la gran mayoría de los alumnos significaba el final de los exámenes, el final del curso…el inicio del verano y con él las vacaciones; sin embargo para ella, para ella tenía un __regusto__ diferente, era el final de su vida como la había conocido. _

_La noche anterior la había pasado en el despacho del profesor Albus Dumbledore. Sumergida en las palabras del director, Hermione trataba de hacer un esfuerzo monumental para comprender aquellas frases que no parecían tener sentido alguno, pero que le narraban la historia de una vida que no había sido la suya, la vida de una mujer que ella creía conocer. Viendo al anciano profesor sentado tras el escritorio, dándole la explicación que ella misma había ido a buscar, entrecerraba los ojos para tratar de ver através de la neblina en la que se había sumido el mundo que la rodeaba, mientras que la voz de Dumbledore llegaba a ella como si de una radio mal sintonizada se tratase. _

_Ahora, en el silencio de su habitación, empacaba sus cosas para emprender el viaje de vuelta a casa. Todavía no sabía de dónde sacaría en valor para soportar los días, las semanas que le seguirían; los meses frente a su abuela sin poder preguntarle, sin poder liberar esa angustia en el pecho, sin poder preguntar, sin escuchar de sus labios toda la verdad…sin poder abrazarse a ella y decirle cuánto miedo tenía. _

_Sentándose en la cama mientras largaba un suspiro, Hermione pensó en Harry y pensó en Ron. Sobre todo pensó en Ron. _

_Ella jamás podría llegar a explicar el lazo irrompible que había surgido entre ellos hacía apenas unas noches en la enfermería. Ninguno de los dos había vuelto a sacar el tema porque no le hallaban caso alguno, ¿cómo hablar de algo que ni siquiera entendían? Lo único de lo que estaban seguros es que las cosas entre los dos nunca volverían a ser como antes, que ahora ambos se sentían parte de algo que iba más allá de su entendimiento y que ese sentimiento poderoso y extraño los uniría por el resto de sus días. _

_Y pensó el su abuela, en su madre…e inevitablemente pensó en la sangre que, ahora sabía, corría por sus venas. En un arranque desesperado, la castaña se llevó la muñeca a la boca y se mordió con todas sus fuerzas, enterró fuertemente los dientes en su carne hasta que sus labios probaron ese sabor metálico__...__y ni siquiera en eso momento se detuvo__...__porque el dolor que se provocaba no lograba apacar el que habitaba en su pecho. _

_Al siguiente día, cuando Harry la tomó por la muñeca y descubrió la venda que la envolvía, Hermione tuvo que mentir sin se capaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Y siguió mintiendo días tras día, consumiéndose de a poco, escuchando el inconfundible chasquido del cristal al desquebrajarse, ahogándose a cada segundo en aquel lago de aguas profundas y frías, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo era jalado hacía abajo, sin tener de dónde sujetarse y evitar el hundirse por completo en la oscuridad. _

_La castaña recordaría aquellos días como los peores de su vida. Sumida en la depresión, no fue capaz de levantarse aquel primero de septiembre y volver a Hogwarts. Había girado apenas el cuello contemplando las decenas de cartas que sus amigos le habían mandado y que nunca tuvo fuerzas para contestar. _

_Fue hasta que la misma Minerva McGonagall apareció en su casa en medio de la madrugada, con su semblante serio y su mirada penetrante diciendo que estaba ahí para llevar a la chica de vuelta al castillo y que no se iría de ahí sin ella, que Hermione se vio obligada a regresar__ a Hogwarts._

_Los meses siguientes los pasó dentro de un torbellino errático e inconstante, donde no sabía cuál era el día, cuál la noche. Vivía entre los saltos de tiempo que marcaba el reloj, desapareciendo y volviendo a aparecer sin control alguno en su propia vida. _

_Muchas de esas noches, Hermione se apresó a sí misma entre los registros del pasado, leyendo sin descanso las miles de historias que el apellido Tallis arrastraba tras de sí. _

_Entonces llegó un tiempo en el que ya no era suficiente, en el que los pergaminos viejos y amarillos y los gruesos tomos nada le decían, en el que se cansó de apenas vivir y en el que sus ojos ya no tenían más lágrimas por derramar. _

_La noche del día en que Draco Malfoy la besó por primera vez despertando en ella una chispa que creía dormida, Hermione visitó el despacho de Dumbledore con una idea __clara y firme__ en su mente. _

..

..

Recargado contra el cabezal de la cama, fumaba el primer cigarrillo del día, importándole muy poco que aún no fueran siquiera las doce del medio día. El pelirrojo cabello se desparramaba libre por sus hombros; una fina capa de vellos se distribuía por su pecho mientras las sábanas cubrían el resto de su cuerpo desnudo.

Sin lugar a dudas, cualquiera que lo viera en aquellos momentos pensaría que el joven profesor era lo que sea, menos un joven profesor de DCAO; y si cualquiera en el pasado le hubiera dicho que terminaría dando clases y sobre todo, que le terminaría gustando dar clases, se hubiera reído en la cara del pobre iluso o ilusa que dijera eso.

Y es que lo suyo era la aventura. Era sentir la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas cuando el peligro de lo desconocido se cernía sobre él. Era evadir trampas mortales y milenarias, romper maldiciones tan antiguas como el mismo hombre y usar su intelecto y astucia cuando se veía atrapado y sin salida. Bill sin lugar a dudas había encontrado el mejor trabajo del mundo como rompedor de maldiciones para el banco mágico.

Había conocido el mundo y los secretos más recónditos de civilizaciones muertas, visto cosas tan increíbles que jamás podrían ser descritas con palabras y redescubierto lugares que se creían perdidos, pero sobre todas las cosas, lo que él más valoraba de todo aquello era la libertad de la que era poseedor; y es que a pesar de trabajar para un banco, su único jefe era él mismo. A los duendes no les interesaba cómo te movieras o qué hacías con tal de que les llevaras el tan apreciado oro.

Era de todos sabido que un hombre como él no seguía las órdenes de nadie y que se manejaba a su propio ritmo y que en muchas ocasiones podía llegar a parecer hasta cínico y sin vergüenza, es por eso que aquella noche de principios de octubre, se sorprendió de tener ante su puerta al gran Albus Dumbledore pidiendo su ayuda.

Pocas semanas después, en medio de una noche de agosto, él y Hermione Granger partieron de Hogwarts. Los siguientes meses los pasaron pisando cada lugar en el mundo en donde se tuviera. Hasta el más mínimo registro de una Tallis o Apollis, como eran llamadas en la antigüedad, por más antiguo y vacío que éste pareciera.

Con cada sitio que pisaban, Bill veía como Hermione trataba de descubrirse a sí misma. Miraba sus ojos tristes posarse sobre los muros derrumbados y columnas quebradas, sobre papiros que contaban su historia, tan viejos y amarillos que se deshacían con el simple aliento de su respirar. Sus dedos apenas y tocaban, en un lienzo que se hacía polvo, los rostros pintados de sus ancestros, los nombres borrados por el tiempo sobre una lápida de piedra, a la vez que sus oídos escuchaban el susurró del viento que le traía pesares y lamentos.

Lo que Hermione buscaba era un pasado que hacía mucho había sido olvidado, siempre buscando en la ruinas del tiempo, tratando de encontrarse a ella misma entre los escombros de una familia ancestral y de la cual era la última sobreviviente con magia en sus venas.

La había escuchado muchas veces llorar en la soledad de su habitación y se había sorprendido días tras días de la fortaleza que demostraba siempre a la mañana siguiente.

Casi cinco meses después ya no había templo, ruina o lugar qué visitar, juntos recorrieron cada paso de las Tallis por el mundo y la hora de regresar a casa había llegado.

—_Ellos tienen derecho de saberlo—, dijo de pronto una noche mientras viajaban en tren cruzando la India. Hermione, quien hasta ese momento había estado sumida en sus pensamientos, giró el rostro mirando a Bill como si por primera vez cayera en la cuenta de que él estaba ahí—Ronald, y Harry, ellos tienen derecho a saberlo—prosiguió ante el silencio de la castaña—. Me consta, he visto con mis propios ojos en cariño que tanto mi hermano como Harry sienten por ti, para ellos eres más que una hermana y sé que cualquiera de los dos estaría dispuesto a dar su vida a cambio de la tuya—, ella continuó mirándolo sin decir palabra—. Sé que confían en ti ciegamente Hermione, ¿por qué no confías tú en ellos?—, terminó sonriéndole levemente. _

_La castaña giró de nuevo el rostro hacia la ventana, pegando su frente contra el cristal y mirando sin ver las gotas de lluvia caían sin remedio del otro lado—Porque tengo miedo—, soltó de pronto—, miedo a perderlos, a que no puedan entender lo que soy y se alejen de mí. Ellos y mi abuela son lo único que tengo—cerró los ojos conteniendo las lagrimas—….lo único real que tengo, todo lo demás siempre ha sido una farsa. _

_Cruzando los brazos por encima de la mesita que separaba ambos asientos, Bill sólo se inclinó hacia delante y tomó las manos de Hermione entre las suyas. _

Bill dejó la colilla de su cigarrillo en el cenicero y frunció el ceño extrañado de que aquellos recuerdos volvieran a su mente. Encontró con la mirada en reloj de pared que le indicó las diez y media. Sin pensárselo ni poco, el pelirrojo se acomodó de nuevo en la cama y volvió a dormir, total, ése día era domingo y podía quedarse acostado todo el tiempo que él quisiera.

..

..

—¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes?—, preguntó Harry.

Hermione giró un poco la cabeza del hombro de Ronald y lo miró apenada, el pelinegro sonrió levemente dándole a entender que no estaba enojado ni nada. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de la chica llevándoselos a los labios depositando un beso en ellos.

—No sabíamos cómo lo ibas a tomar—, soltó Hermione por lo bajo mientras se acomodaba contra el pecho de Ron y miraba a Harry—Además…—la castaña guardó silencio sin saber cómo continuar.

Harry los miraba con el entrecejo fruncido alternadamente. Ronald suspiró y bajo la mirada un momento antes de hablar—De cierto modo, de un modo que lo no logro entender, Hermione y yo fuimos egoístas, sentimos que esto que tenemos era algo solo de nosotros—, miró fijamente a Harry mientras apretaba mas a Hermione—. Desde aquel día en al enfermería se creó un lazo fuerte e irrevocable entre los dos, era…era como si fuésemos un complemento, como si ambos nos moviéramos en una plano mas allá que todos los demás. Era un poder que sentíamos tan nuestro, tan arraigado a nuestro ser que no quisimos, que no pudimos compartirlo con nadie…como si nadie mas allá de nosotros dos lo pudiera entender…

—Lo siento mucho, Harry—, susurró Hermione dando un apretón a la mano de sus amigo.

Los dos se quedaron expectantes ante la reacción del pelinegro. La mirada de Harry se perdió por un momento en los terrenos que se divisaban a través de la ventana entreabierta. Ciertamente le dolía que sus amigos le hubieses ocultado algo así, habían jurado que ya no habría mas secretos entre los tres y sin embargo…primero lo que Malfoy y Parkinson y ahora eso. No estaba enojado ni sentía esa necesidad de rebelarse ante ellos ni de echarles en cara nada; después de todo las dos personas frente a él, además de Luna, eran las más valiosas en su vida. Muy duramente había aprendido la lección en el pasado al juzgar y recriminar sin dar el derecho a replica y no cometería de nuevo ese error. Harry los necesitaba en su vida para poder seguir y no solo porque eran los pilares que lo mantenían en pie en aquella guerra que sabía apenas estaba comenzando, sino también porque una parte muy importante de su alma era de esos dos, y por más que uno lo intente no se puede vivir con un corazón incompleto.

—No voy a negar que me decepciona un poco que me lo hayan ocultado—, dijo después de un rato en el que Hermione y Ron habían contenido el aliento—, desde hacía tiempo que habíamos hecho una promesa de no ocultarnos nada, espera Hermione—, la calló cuando la castaña intentó hablar—, sin embargo no soy quien para juzgarlos ni mucho menos, han estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, a pesar de que en mi vida hay mas malas que buenas—, soltó una pequeña risa y luego alzó los hombros—. Nunca me han dejado y yo no haré lo mismo. Son mis hermanos y nada lo puede cambiar. Y bueno…—se rascó la nuca—, eso sólo significa que ahora somos un poco mas raros que antes, ¿no?

Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos, se despegó de Ronald para lanzarse al cuello de Harry. El moreno la abrazó a él rodeándola con un brazo por la cintura mientras que llevó la mano del otro hasta la nuca de la chica, enterrando los dedos en su cabello.

—Temías que reaccionara como la otra vez, ¿no es cierto?—, dijo con los labios sobre la cabeza de Hermione.

—No…—ella, despegándose, alzó la mirada. Harry arqueó la ceja en señal de que no creía las palabras de la chica—. Bueno sí, lo lamento…—, aceptó avergonzada.

Harry sonrió tristemente—.Descuida, creo que después de todo me lo merezco un poco.

..

—_Por Merlín, Harry, ¿podrías calmarte ya?, si continuas así acabarás en la sala común de Slytherin con el culo contra el suelo del hoyo que harás en el piso—, gruñó Ronald despatarrado en un sillón de la Sala de los Menesteres. _

_Harry se detuvo un momento a mirarlo con algo parecido a furia en los ojos— ¿Cómo mierda puedes estar tan tranquilo? Después de meses sin saber de Hermione, nos manda una carta—zangoloteó frente a la cara del pelirrojo un trozo de pergamino—citándonos aquí, ¡y ni siquiera parece!—, Harry se dejó caer cansado en el sofá frente al pelirrojo; apoyando los codos en las rodillas, llevó las manos hasta su rostro—. Estoy desesperado, estoy ansioso, nervioso…siento—levantó la mirada h__asta amigo__—, siento que la estamos perdiendo, Ron, por alguna razón siento que la estamos perdiendo y estoy aterrado. _

_El pelirrojo no dijo nada, sólo miró fijamente al moreno antes de voltear hacia otro lado. _

—_¡Y tú ahí, sentado, sin hacer o decir nada!, ¡Carajo __Weasley__!—, bramó Harry poniéndose de nuevo en pie—, ¿Qué no sientes nada?_

_Suficiente tengo con sentir lo tuyo, Harry cabrón muchas gracias; estuvo Ron tentado a decirle, pero mordiéndose la lengua, se giró hacia su amigo—No tiene caso que me ponga como tú. Sí, quiero ver la Hermione, quiero saber qué sucede, por qué se ha comportado de esa manera, saber dónde ha estado todo este tiempo, por qué no nos habló o mandó una carta, quiero saber por qué se fue así como así. Quiero saber que está bien y abrazarla fuerte, quiero que vuelva a ser la misma Hermione de antes, quiero vuelva a reñirme por no hacer las tareas o que pegue un codazo cuando me quedo dormido. Quiero todo eso __Potter__, pero no gano, nada—puso énfasis en la palabra "nada"—caminando como imbécil por toda la sala. Si eso hace que Hermione entre más rápido por esa puerta, dime y con gusto lo haré. _

_Harry estaba con los labios abiertos y la palabra en la punta de la legua cuando la puerta de la sala de abrió y por ella entró una delgada, triste y cansada Hermione Granger. _

—_¡Herms!_

_Harry fue el primero en llegar hasta ella. La tomó fuerte entre sus brazos estrechándola contra su pecho mientras apoyaba la __barbilla__ en la frente de la chica. _

_Ella, ella tan sólo se dejó hacer, sumergida entre aquellos brazos que tanto había extrañado y que nunca antes había necesitado tanto. Cuando se separaron, la castaña elevó una mano hasta __el rostro__ del chico __acariciandolo__ suavemente con una triste sonrisa en los labios y un halo de miedo en los ojos. _

—_Mione—, dijo hasta entonces Ron, quien poniéndose en pie, se había acercado hasta sus amigos. Ambos se quedaron mirando por largo rato__. Lo hacían__ como si tratases de encontrar entre las facciones aquellos rasgos que antes tanto adorabas, mismos que sabes que están ahí, a la vista de todos y que sin embargo hay algo que te impide verlos con claridad. _

_Ron tuvo que respirar profundo y apretar los puños ante la corriente de magia, poderosa y avasallante que emanaba el cuerpo de Hermione, mientras que ella acumulaba en sus cuencas lágrimas cobardes que se negaban a ser derramadas. Quizá hasta ese momento, no habían sido realmente concientes del cambio oculto en el otro, ése que solo ellos dos podían identificar. _

_Sin mediar palabra se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo, mismo que pareció eterno y a la vez tan superfluo, que cuando se separaron tras las palabras de Harry, sintieron una punzada de doloroso anhelo. _

—_¿Dónde estabas, Hermione?, ¿por qué te fuiste así, de pronto, sin decirnos nada?, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado?_

— _Esas son demasiadas preguntas. Puedo contestarlas todas, pero una a la vez—, contestó sin darse cuenta que estaba repitiendo las misma palabras que Zora rezara meses antes. _

—_¿Dónde estuviste?—, esta vez fue Ron quien preguntó. _

—_Es mas fácil decirte con quién estuve y qué estuve haciendo; estuve con tu hermano Bill intentando descubrir quién soy en realidad—, Hermione se giró de espaladas a los chicos acariciando con sus dedos la suave tela de los cojines—estuve perdida tratando de encontrarme. _

—_¡¿Con Bill?—. Harry frunció el ceño y negó levemente con la cabeza—. Hermione no entiendo, qué…_

_Pero se vio interrumpido cuando la castaña se dio media vuelta y dijo— ¿Quieren escuchar una historia?_

_Harry la miró totalmente desconcertado mientras que Ron se dedicaba a observarla en silencio. _

—_De verdad Herms, esto es…esto, es…es ¡una locura!—, el moreno se agarró el cabello tirando de él—. Desapareces una noche así, sin más__;__ durante cinco meses no tenemos ni una maldita idea de ti, casi pierdo el pelo y la cordura a causa de la desesperación y la incertidumbre para que luego__,__ un día, reaparezcas casi de la nada diciendo que estuviste con Bill haciendo no se qué demonios y…y, ¿y ahora nos dices que si queremos escuchar una historia?—. Ciertamente, Harry estaba al borde de la locura, sus ojos verdes brillaban con un aire ligeramente demencial y con aquel rictus desencajado en sus armoniosas facciones__. F__ue hasta la chica tomándola de los hombros mientras la sacudía ligeramente—. ¡¿__Q__ué carajos te sucede Hermione?¡_

—_Harry, suéltala—. La voz de Ron resonó en el lugar, gruesa y demandante, una orden directa que Harry no tuvo más que acatar. _

_Apenado y dándose cuenta de su comportamiento, Harry soltó a Hermione abriendo las manos y alejándose de ella un paso atrás—. Lo lamento—, dijo por lo bajo poco después. _

—_Hace más de cincuenta años en este colegio estudiaba una chica__ que era __considerada por todos como la chica perfecta—, comenzó Hermione sin hacerle caso a la disculpa de su amigo—. Ella era inteligente y bondadosa, era noble y justa con todos… y era__ bella__, la __más bella__ de todas. La sangre mas pura recorría sus venas, la ultima de una línea de brujas respetadas por su pureza mágica, su poder y su __hermosura__. En sus años de escuela, se decía que ninguna persona llegaría más lejos que ella__ pues__ era sumamente inteligente, mucho más que cualquier Ravenclaw, astuta como una serpiente y más bondadosa que cualquier tejón, pero el escudo que adornaba su pecho era el del león; un Gryffindor de pies a cabeza, valiente y leal como el mismo fundador. _

_Harry y Ron la escuchaban atentos, siguiendo sus pasos cada vez que ella se paseaba por la sala. El pelirrojo se había recargado contra un escritorio con los brazos cruzados al pecho, mientras que Harry estaba de pie junto al sofá, con ambas manos apoyadas en el respaldo. _

—_Solo había un estudiante por aquellos años que podía ser una verdadera competencia para ella__ y__ a pesar de que no sentía ninguna necesidad de demostrarle a nadie lo que era__, __de un momento a otro se vio a sí misma esforzándose para ser mejor que aquel que alteraba sus sentidos y la sacaba de sus casillas. La eterna rivalidad entre leones y serpientes se reflejaba fielmente en ambos chicos que no dejaban oportunidad para demostrar que uno era mejor que el otro. Si ella hubiese sabido el destino al que él la conduciría jamás habría comenzado nada—. Hermione guardó momento un silencio sumergida en sus pensamientos, para luego continuar—. Con el paso de los años la rivalidad de los dos fue en aumento, casi paralelamente a un extraño sentimiento que crecía en el corazón de ella, más jamás en el de él. Él era un ser frío y sin escrúpulos a quien no le causaba mayor problema utilizar a las personas para lograr su objetivo. A él no le importaba nada ni nadie más que él mismo. Él y su deseo de convertirse en el mago más grande de todos los tiempos no pudieron dejar de ver la ventaja que representaba tener a una bruja tan poderosa con ella, con aquella sangre tan pura y legendaria corriendo por sus venas. Y jugando el papel que sabía jugar muy bien, el del engaño y la mentira, con su máscara hermosa ocultando la podredumbre de su alma, se entregó falsamente a ella, convirtiéndose en su innegable dueño. _

_Miró alternativamente a sus amigos y luego prosiguió—. Él era la ambiciosa serpiente y lamentablemente ella, con todo lo que ella era, no dejaba de ser una chica con una fe ciega en las personas y crédula de los sentimientos de los demás. Y creyó en los de él. Creyó en sus palabras dulces susurradas con su frío aliento, creyó en sus promesas escritas por sus manos heladas…en besos tiernos de su boca muerta. Cegada estaba si no pudo ver la oscuridad detrás de sus ojos, sino distinguió la falsedad en cada abrazo brindado o la ambición que resplandecía en aquellos las orbes negras que ella tanto adoraba, tontamente creyéndola amor, pasión, deseo…lujuria. El amor nos vuelve entupidos y dementes, nos lleva al borde de la más bella de las locuras atrapándonos entre sus espinas, mismas que solo venos como rosas que nos acarician la piel y nos envuelven en su aroma. Así veía ella su mundo, rosas eran para ella los brazos que la sujetaban firmemente noche tras noche. _

_De un momento a otro el corazón de Harry comenzó a latir desbocado, presa del pánico. Por un lado su mente le pedía a gritos que la callara, que no permitiera que ella hablara más, mientras que su alma rugía rabiosa, deseosa de conocer la verdad….cualquiera que ésta fuera. El susurró lento y armonioso era lo único le llenaba la habitación, eso y el acompasado respirar de Ron al contemplarla. _

—_Todos y todas veían con buenos ojos el amor entre los dos. Y es que, ¿con quién mas podrían haber acabado personas tan maravillosas como ellos sino era juntos?—y en medio de su relato, Hermione soltó una carcajada fría y vacía que retumbó en las paredes y causó escalofríos en ambos chicos—¡Estúpidos!, ¡ilusos!, ¡imbéciles!—, gritó al aire en medio de su risa incontrolable—, ¡que ni siquiera podían ver la vida que poco a poco y sin saberlo comenzaba a marchitarse!, ¡consumida en secreto por aquella alma miserable y ruin que jamás la podría llegar a amar, nunca… ¡nunca!—, de pronto guardó silencio mirando a la nada—. Ella se habría convertido en la mujer más amada si él tal solo hubiese llegado a quererla una décima parte de lo que ella lo quería—. Cuando alzó la mirada hasta sus amigos ya las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. —Pasó los siguientes años de su vida junto a él, siguiéndolo en cada paso, siempre a su lado, "hasta la muerte" como tontamente le había jurado. Sin embargo, poco a poco ese amor puro e idílico comenzó a cambiar y los abrazos falsos dejaron de arroparla y los besos tiernos dejaron de darle vida a su ilusión. Y cuando ella le preguntaba si aún la amaba él solo le sonreía, acariciaba su mejilla para luego dar media vuelta y desaparecer, abandonándola entre aquellas cuatro paredes que parecían caerse sobre ella, mismas que se convertían en las guardianas de sus noches de llanto. Luego, el primer Crucio golpeó su cuerpo y las cuchillas ardientes que parecían atravesarla no minaban la decepción y la desesperanza en su alma y su corazón se desgarraba a la par de su garganta al gritar. "El amor duele" le habían dicho una vez, pero jamás le dijeron que debía de doler así. Esa misma noche su llanto incesante fue calmado por unos finos labios que pedían un vacío perdón y su cuerpo mecido y acariciado por unas manos que borraban el dolor de su piel. Se entregó sin saber que concebía la fuerza que la haría despertar. _

"_Pero el daño estaba hecho y nada ni nadie, ni siquiera él, pudieron evitar que__ el velo que cubría su vida __fuera__ desvaneciéndose, regalándole el duro golpe de una oscura realidad. Quizá demasiado tarde comenzaba a ver la crueldad en aquellos ojos que hacía mucho habían dejado de ser negros para pasar a un rojo puro como la sangre, quizá demasiado tarde lograba distinguir las facciones de horror en un rostro antaño hermoso, ahora deforme por la magia negra que lo recorría, quizá demasiado tarde se daba cuenta que amaba a un monstruo. Quizá…o quizá lo hizo justo a tiempo; el mismo día en que descubrió que esperaba un hijo de él. En secreto y haciendo uso de esa magia ancestral que le surcaba el cuerpo, ella logró escapar de la prisión en la que su amor la había confinado, quería comprobar con sus propios ojos que las manchas que adornaban las ropas__ que él vestía __no eran sangre ajena y que los hombres que lo seguían no eran asesinos como el Lord al que tanto respetaban. Lo que sus ojos vieron en aquella ocasión fue más de lo que su mente pudo soportar. Los cuerpos desgarrados y desnudos de toda una familia…las miradas vacían en los ojos de los niños y la dignidad abusada de las pequeñas por cuya entrepierna se escurría la sangre de sus cuerpos y la esencia maldita de aquellos cerdos, y en medio de aquel horror estaba él, alto y pálido, con su sonrisa retorcida asomándose de aquellos labios que ella tanto besó y la demencia en aquellos ojos que ella tanto adoró, con su varita apuntando al cielo y aquella serpiente dibujada en el firmamento"_

"_Entonces corrió, corrió lejos de ahí, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Corrió no solo por su vida sino por la de aquella criatura que sabía crecía en su vientre. Un hijo del que él jamás debía de enterarse porque si lo hacía el destino de todos estaba acabado, incluso antes de comenzar…porque sólo una verdadera Tallis podía concebir al Equilibrio"_

_Y ante la palabra Tallis la respiración de Ronald se cortó y sus ojos se abrieron desorbitadamente. _

_.._

_.._

—¿Sabe quiénes son las _Tallis_, señor Malfoy?—, preguntó apaciblemente Dumbledore al sobrecogido y pálido Draco sentado frente a él.

—Cómo no saberlo. Todo mago o bruja que haya sido instruido en la importancia de la pureza de sangre lo sabe. Mi madre me contó sobre ellas y mi padre me obligó a leer tomos y tomos de su historia—. Y a la mente de Draco llegó aquella historia que hacía casi diez años había leído y que tanto le fascinó.

Draco comenzó a hablar casi sin darse cuenta, sin pensar siquiera que estaba frente a Albus Dumbledore y que era obvio que el anciano profesor también se sabía la historia de las Tallis.

"Hace miles de años, cuado los hombres aún ser regían bajo el mandato de los dioses, en la vertiente oriental del Parnaso, al norte del Golfo de Corinto, fue erigido un hermoso e inmenso templo en honor de uno de los mas grandes, Apolo, el dios sol. Ahí hombres y mujeres iban a rendir tributo al hermoso hijo de Zeus para que extendiera su misericordia hasta ellos y conocer su futuro por medio del Oráculo de Delfos"

"En este templo habitaban las Apollisias; mujeres vírgenes y hermosas que consagraban su vida al dios. Protegidas bajo su manto, pasaban sus días y sus noches rezándole a la deidad para que trajera prosperidad y larga vida a los mortales. Lo servían en cuerpo y alma, conservándose puras hasta el día de su muerte. Allá donde fueran eran respetadas y adoradas como un vinculo directo con los inmortales; y a pesar de ello, seguían conservando en su interior un corazón limpio y libre de arrogancia. Apolo las amaba como si fueran sus hijas y les concebía su gracia otorgándoles el don de la sabiduría, la tolerancia y la belleza eterna hasta el momento de su muerte, tiempo en el que se unirían a él en las tierras del Olimpo"

"Pero una noche, Apolo se descuidó, dejó de mirar a sus tan amadas musas y _Aquel _ingresó al templo. Borracho y cegado por la lujuria, se internó hasta los aposentos de Marmara, mujer que toda su vida había amado y que lo rechazó por servir al dios. Nadie en el lugar pudo escuchar los gritos de ayuda y cuando sus hermanas la descubrieron a la mañana siguiente, ya era demasiado tarde; su cuerpo había sido mancillado por las manos del hombre que había profanado su pureza y plantado en ella su semilla. Marmara, destrozada, lloró lágrimas de sangre pidiéndole perdón a Apolo por haberle fallado, faltando a su promesa de virginidad perpetua, y él, cegado por la furia, bajó a la tierra y atravesando con su flecha el corazón de aquel hombre, acabó con su vida"

"El dios encontró a Marmara al borde de la muerte a los pies de los picos Fedríadades, junto al arroyo que alimentaba la fuente del templo. Tomándola entre sus brazos, la besó en la frente concediéndole la eternidad que ella tanto le pedía, pues no podía encontrar otro modo de expiar su pecado. Tomó el cadáver de la Apollisia entre sus brazos y con sus propias manos cavó su tumba, prometiéndole que allá en la otra vida ella y sus descendientes vivirían por siempre en un templo que él mismo construiría para ellas. Justo antes de sepultarla, con sus manos abrió el vientre de Marmara sacando de él al bebé que crecía en sus entrañas. Una poderosa sensación embargó al dios como pocas veces en su eternidad; la pequeña, colgando de cabeza al ser tomada por los pies, lloraba desesperada en busca de vida. Sus pulmones eran poderosos y fuertes, su corazón latía vigoroso y su llanto parecía hacer vibrar la tierra que pisaba al tiempo que un extraño poder se desprendía de su cuerpo, como soplos de aire puro al amanecer. Entonces Apolo lo entendió: aquel hombre al que mató era un brujo. Uno de los que su mismo padre Zeus había concebido en su afán por regalar a los hombres un poco de su infinita bondad y así obtener su veneración, después de todos, los dioses se alimentaban de los rezos de los mortales"

"Una bruja. La primera nacida, no creada. Y era su hija, nacida del vientre de una Apollisia. Apolo la bendijo igual que a las demás y le regaló en don de la fertilidad a toda su descendencia. Después de eso la entregó a sus hermanas para que la cuidaran, no sin antes cambiar a las mujeres del templo por ancianas para que así nadie nunca se viera tentado nuevamente por la lujuria"

"Pasaron los años y la niña que nació con el amanecer y a la que llamaron Zora, creció convirtiéndose en una magnífica bruja, la primera de una larga línea de brujas hermosas y poderosas. Se casó con uno de los magos creados por Zeus y tuvieron, como lo dijo Apolo, hijos e hijas sangre pura"

"En los siglos siguientes, las descendientes de Zora, que adoptaron el apellido de Apollis ya que se consideraban hijas mortales del dios, caminaron por el mundo haciendo uso de su magia. Con el paso de las generaciones el nombre por el que eran conocidas cambió a Pollis;. Esto hasta que la religión católica se fue expandiendo por el mundo y todo aquel que no la profesara terminaba muerto, con la cabeza clavada en una estaca como mensaje de advertencia a todo pagano. Viendo así su existencia amenazada, huyeron del Mediterráneo Oriental y decidieron viajar a Britania donde cambiaron el apellido a Tollis. No se sabe cómo fue que el apellido de esta familia de brujas cambió a Tallis; muchos dicen que fue un error en el registro mientras que otros dicen que lo hicieron a conciencia porque no les gustaba cómo sonaba. Al final, y como haya sido, con su llegada se hicieron de un linaje fuerte y poderoso, con una pureza de sangre que es ancestral y respetada, tan antigua como el mismo nacer de la magia. Con todo, hoy en día no queda ni una sola en todo el mundo mágico, quizá se deba a que Apolo sólo consagró su gracia a las mujeres de la familia y los niños nacidos en ella no compartían ninguna de sus virtudes, eran simples magos con una sangre tan pura como la de ellas pero jamás con su poder, mientras tanto, el apellido Tallis sólo lo portaron las mujeres como prueba de que ellas llevaban el sol por dentro"

Draco terminó aclarándose la garganta y sintiéndose algo incomodo por la penetrante mirada que el anciano profesor le regalaba.

..

..

—_¿Cómo sabes todo eso?—, preguntó Harry mirando sorprendido a Ron. _

_El pelirrojo alzó los hombros—. Todo mago o bruja que haya crecido en este mundo sabe algo de ella__—, Harry alzó la cejas ya que nunca antes había escuchado de ellas—, bueno, sólo los niños cuyos padres les inculcan desde pequeños la importancia de la pureza de sangre…No es que me a mi me hayan inculcado eso, solo lo leí hace años en uno de los tantos libros de mi abuelo Billius—, terminó Ron un poco mas rojo que de costumbre. _

..

..

—Me sorprende gratamente señor Malfoy, ni yo mismo la hubiera contado mejor—, dijo Dumbledore através de sus gafas de media luna.

Draco bufó, pero luego decir—: la última Tallis de la que se tiene registro vivió hace casi cincuenta años, es claro que ésta y la mujer de la que me hablaba son la misma persona; sin embargo hay algo que no entiendo, ¿qué era lo que significaba el bebé que la Tallis cargaba en el vientre?

..

..

—_El Equilibrio—, contestó Hermione a la duda expuesta por Harry. _

_Tanto el moreno como Ron la miraron confundidos. _

—_Lo que tú has contado, Ron, es solo la mitad de la historia. Hay una leyenda que envuelve a las Tallis y que casi nadie conoce. _

—_¿Qué es?—, quiso saber._

_.._

_.._

—Cientos de años después de que naciera y muriera Zora, el naciente mundo mágico se vio sumido en el caos y la destrucción de la guerra. Dos poderosos bandos comenzaron una batalla de ideales y creencias. Por un lado estaban aquellos que aún, de una manera enferma y obsesiva, veneraban a los dioses. Aquellos que amparaban cada acto realizado en la vida en el nombre de los inmortales, ellos mataban y sacrificaban en honor a ellos siempre proclamándolo como mandato divino y escondiéndose detrás de dichas órdenes para someter a un pueblo a sus deseos, para tener a los hombres, temerosos del castigo de los dioses, bajo su voluntad —. Dumbledore se había puesto en pie hasta donde Flawkes. El fénix lo miraba fijamente como si él mismo pudiese entender las palabras del mago, y lo mismo pasaba con los retratos en las paredes, quienes inclinados hacia delante, escuchaban atentos al director—. Por otro lado estaban aquellos que anunciaban el fin de las Era del Dios y el inicio de la Época del Hombre Mágico, proclamaban que era el mismo hombre el que marcaba su destino y que era libre en su camino para vivir y dejar vivir; decían que la magia era algo innato en nosotros y que poco tenía que ver con la gracia divina. Respetaban la vida como tal, decían que un verdadero dios jamás querría la muerte de su creación sino su longebidada y prosperidad, por eso desacreditaban a toda deidad y lo relacionado con las mismas, destruyeron sus templos y crearon sociedades basadas en normas y leyes hechas por ellos.

"Fue así como dos enormes y poderosos ejércitos se formaron, dispuestos a dar muerte sin piedad, a fallecer defendiendo sus ideas. Y la destrucción se posó sobre la tierra, los arroyos dejaron de llevar en su cause agua pura para reemplazarla con sangre y sobre las rocas los cuerpos destrozados de niños inocentes. La muerte se escurría como manto negro sobre el pueblo mágico y el olor de la podredumbre llenaba cada rincón. Vidas arracadas de tajo, sin oportunidad de clemencia"

Draco escuchaba atento, sin poder evitar que su piel se erizara ante las imágenes que su cerebro recreaba.

—Y en su mundo inmortal, la pena de los dioses era enorme, porque a pesar de todo, los hombres eran su creación y sentían cariño hacia ellos. Se cuenta que la belleza de Afrodita fue languideciendo pues poco amor quedaba en el mundo, que Poseidón se ahogaba en los mares de su llanto tempestuoso y las lágrimas de Zeus inundaban cada rincón de la tierra. Pero habían aprendido de sus errores y prometido no volver a intervenir en la vida mortal, sin importar que se tratase de mágicos o no—, el director se giró hasta Draco—. Muchos fueron los que clamaron por piedad, muchos los que rezaron sin descanso por un remanso de paz, por una luz de esperanza. Pero por más profunda que fuera su pena y por mas lacerante que fuera el dolor, los dioses giraron el rostro dejando que el mismo hombre arreglara sus errores y que sobre todo, aprendieran de ellos. Pero hubo un rezo que sí fue escuchado, una petición desesperada que llegó a oídos divinos: una Tallis en la más honda de las desesperaciones al ver morir a su pueblo, se apareció en las ruinas del otrora templo a Apolo, en Parnaso, y le rogó clemencia a su dios. Sus lamentos eran tan desgarradores y su pena tan honda que las flores a su alrededor se marchitaron y las aguas del cercano arroyo de Delfos lloraron con ella. Todo el día y toda la noche sus ojos derramaron sus pesares hasta que su cuerpo desgarrado por el sufrimiento ya no pudo soltar ni una lágrima más y de sus labios partidos ni un lamento ya pudo ser escuchado; fue así que regresó a tu pueblo sin saber que el dios la había escuchado. Apolo totalmente conmovido ante la desgracia de su hija, y a escondidas de su padre, tomó su arco y lanzó una flecha dorada que se hundió silenciosa en el vientre de la joven bruja:

"De vientre de una Tallis nacerá la fuerza que brinde el equilibrio al mundo mágico. Poseedora de un poder tan grande e inimaginable, inclinará la balanza otorgando la victoria en la guerra. Nacida de la luz y la oscuridad, en su interior el bien y el mal convivirán a partes iguales, y ningún ser en este mundo, mortal o inmortal, podrá intervenir en la dirección que tome la flecha; será la mano que la domine la que tensará la cuerda. Esa es mi bendición, desde ahora hasta el fin de las Tallis".

..

..

_Cuando Hermione terminó de hablar los rostros de Harry y Ron eran un completo poema a la incomprensión. Ambos giraron a mirarse con desconcierto mientra negaban ligeramente con la cabeza. _

—_Mione qué…—comenzó Ron._

—_El poder para detener la guerra, eso es lo que ella cargaba en el vientre—, cortó Hermione girándose hasta ellos—. Como toda mujer nacida en su familia tenía conocimiento de ello, sabía de la bendición de Apolo y lo que podía significar. _

—"_Nacida de la luz y la oscuridad" —dijo mas para sí mismo—, eso quiere decir que…—, guardó silencio mirando interrogante a su amiga como queriendo que ella continuara con el hilo de sus pensamientos._

—_Sí, Harry: ella era luz y él oscuridad, ambos necesarios para concebir El Equilibrio; que precisamente es eso, un equilibrio entre el bien y el mal habitando un solo cuerpo. Un ser tan poderoso que según la fuerza que gobernara su corazón podía otorgar victoria a uno de los bandos. A ella le costó solo saber que estaba embarazada para entenderlo y aunque cabía la posibilidad de que fuera un niño y la bendición de Apolo no hubiera caído sobre ella, sabía que no era así, el poder que sentía __creciendo en__ su vientre se lo decía. _

_Sus pasos erráticos y desesperados la llevaron ante la única persona que le podía ayudar, el único que reconocería el poder e importancia en el futuro del bebé que creía en sus entrañas y el único mago con el poder suficiente como para realizar la magia que ella tenía pensado, Albus Dumbledore. Ambos lo sabían, conocían la naturaleza de su sangre, la leyenda que por años __había __merodeado entre su familia. Comprendió que por nada del mundo la existencia del bebé debía de salir a la luz; y tanto uno como el otro sabían que solo había una manera de mantenerla oculta y protegida._

—_¿Cuál?_

—_El hechizo de transferencia._

_.._

_.._

—Si es que ha puesto atención a sus clases de Historia de la Magia, sabrá, señor Malfoy, que el hechizo de transferencia se utilizó en la Edad Media durante la casería de brujas como una medida de protección a un mago o bruja demasiado pequeño para poder controlar su magia—Draco carraspeó ya que obviamente no había puesto, nunca, atención a esa clase—. El hechizo consistía en extraer la magia del pequeño y todo su poder para ser transferido, la gran mayoría de las veces, a un mago mayor hasta que el niño fuera lo suficientemente grande para poder mantener su magia bajo control.

—Dijo "la gran mayoría de las veces", ¿a dónde o a quién se trasfería cuando no era a un mago adulto?

Dumbledore alzó las cejas. Volviendo hasta su escritorio tomó un dulce de limón y se lo ofreció a Draco quien negó con la cabeza y exasperado miraba como el profesor se encogía de hombros, se echaba el caramero a la boca y comenzaba a saborearlo tranquilamente. El rubio, que nunca se había caracterizado por su paciencia, se imagino a sí mismo saltando hasta el profesor tomándolo fuerte del pescuezo hasta obligarlo a que se tragara el dulce. Malfoy tuvo que agitar la cabeza para salir de su estupor cuando Dumbledore volvió a hablar.

—A pesar del gran beneficio que representaba el hechizo, también conllevaba un gran peligro. Nunca se sabe a ciencia cierta cuál es el grado de poder que un ser humano guarda por más pequeño que sea; en contabas ocasiones en las que se realizó el hechizo la persona que aceptaba la magia no podía soportar tal poder en su interior, a su cuerpo le era imposible contener su propia magia y la de alguien más al mismo tiempo, y cuando se forzaba, en los mejores casos era llevado a la locura mientras que en otras moría en el acto—, Draco tragó saliva imaginando cómo sería no poder soportar tal cantidad de poder y acabar muerto…o loco por ello—. Como verá, no muchos estaba dispuestos a correr el riego, además que la persona escogida debía de ser un pariente consanguíneo.

—¿Por qué?

—Con el paso del tiempo quienes realizaban el hechizo, magos muy poderosos déjeme decirle, se dieron cuenta que no sólo transferían la magia, sino también la esencia misma de la persona; el contenedor, por llamarlo de alguna manera, se convertía en aquel del que recibía la magia. Su poder, sus habilidades y destrezas, todo pasaba a ser parte de un nuevo cuerpo y cuando la sangre entre los dos no era la misma, las consecuencias unas vez mas eran mortales. Por eso razón se las ingeniaron para esconder la magia en el tiempo, oh sí señor Malfoy, el tiempo curiosa situación—, el rubio había abierto los ojos sorprendido cosa que causó cierta gracia en el viejo Dumbledore—. Porque después de todo, ¿qué es el tiempo?, ¿un ser con conciencia propia?, ¿una cosa inanimada victima del los movimientos planetarios?, ¿o un lugar que nos permite viajar en él descubriendo y redescubriendo sus secretos? Sí, sí, muy inteligente de su parte, magos muy listos. Decidieron suspender la magia en el tiempo, dormirla entre las horas, entre los años, hasta que una situación, un evento particular hacía que éste despertara y regresara a su dueño legítimo, o…

—¿O?

—O a otra persona. Recuerde que ellos podían manipular la magia que tomaban y depositarla en quien quisieran, siempre y cuando llevaran la misma sangre.

El cerebro de Draco trabajaba a mil por otra, Dumbledore casi podía ver los engranes moverse acelerados y a punto de liberar el humo por las orejas. Trataba de hilar toda la información que le había sido revelada aquel día, queriendo hallarle un sentido que sabía le helaría la sangre—. Entonces, ¿eso fue lo que hizo la Tallis, le quitó el poder a la bebé que llevaba en el vientre y lo…—y el corazón de Draco se detuvo y su pulmones colapsaron evitando que entrara oxigeno, pudo sentir con un escalofrío lo recorría de pies a cabeza haciendo que cada vello de su piel se erizara.

Y como mazo golpeando su cerebro, aquellas palabras calaron en su mente:

"_Mi abuela dice que nosotras llevamos el sol por dentro"_

..

..

_Ron se puso intempestivamente en pie mientras Harry comenzaba a negar con la cabeza. _

_No, no, simplemente no podía ser, ella no, no…_

_Cuando los ojos verdes del moreno se clavaron en los de la castaña, aquel pedazo de su mundo que aún se mantenía en pie se derrumbó por completo. _

—_No—dijo Harry con voz estrangulada mientras no podía evitar que las lagrimas se agolparan en sus ojos—No…no…—negaba mientras daba un paso atrás alejándose los más posible. _

_Cerca de él, Ron apretaba los labios y enterraba las uñas en la carne de sus manos, confundido se tocó las mejillas al sentir humedad en ellas, estaba llorando, y no sólo lo hacía por él sino también por Harry….por Hermione. _

—_Ella pidió que le borraran la memoria, renunció a todo lo que conocía, a su __magia__, a su apellido. Se refugió en el mundo muggle con una nueva identidad y una nueva vida. En él nació su hija, carente de magia y de la bendición de Apolo, como cualquier muggle más—, Hermione lloraba mientras miraba alternativamente a sus amigos, trató de acercarse a Harry pero él la rechazó—. __Guardó su magia y la de la bebé en el tiempo y junto con el poder__ del Equilibrio,__ aguardaron__ hasta que la siguiente Tallis naciera—. Fue entonces que ya no pudo más, se derrumbó en medio de la sala mientras sus lágrimas corrían sin descanso y su llanto lastimero resonaba en cada rincón del corazón de Ron. _

_El pelirrojo la tomó entre sus brazos comenzando a mecerla mientras Hermione no paraba de llorar. _

—_Charlotte, ella se llamaba Charlotte, llamó a su hija Melina y cuando se casó con William él le dio su apellido—, alzó la mirada hasta Harry—. __Charlotte Granger…ese es su nombre ahora, su hija es __Melina __Granger...y yo...yo,__ yo soy la siguiente Tallis, yo soy el equilibrio. _

—_¿Y él?—, preguntó Harry con voz oscura. Hermione se estremeció, los ojos d__el moreno__ eran dos pozos negros que la miraban con desprecio, con repudio, con….asco. La castaña abrió la boca sin saber qué decir, Ronald se había puesto en pie trayendo a Hermione consigo abrazándola fuertemente por la cintura mientras miraba amenazante a su amigo—¡Cómo se llamaba él, Hermione!—, gritó lleno de una furia que lo dominaba, que llenaba cada poro de su piel, que clamaba por salir, por ser liberada contra ella…porque ella, porque aquella que consideraba su amiga era…—¡CÓMO COÑOS SE LLAMABA!_

—_¡Harry, basta!—, gritó Ron mientras cubría a Hermione con su cuerpo. Había sacado la varita y la sostenía fuertemente entre sus dedos pero no apuntaba con ella a Harry. _

—_¡Cómo!—, bramó sin importarle siquiera la velada advertencia de Ron. _

—_Tom…—dijo Hermione por lo bajo aún escondida detrás del cuerpo del pelirrojo. De la impresión Ron se había girado a mirarla con los ojos desorbitados—. Se llamaba Tom Riddle. _

_Y de pronto la expresión de Harry se transformó en fría furia. La mirada de pies a cabeza con repulsión en sus ojos verdes, apretaba los puños conteniéndose, su mirada dura y oscura penetraba el alma de Hermione como cuchillas que helaban cada trozo de su existencia, y luego, y luego aquellas palabras salieron de los labios de Harry, mismas que la llevaron hasta el mismo borde un precipicio sin fondo. _

—_Sangre sucia—, dijo lleno de veneno_

—_¡Cállate, Harry!—, espetó Ron furioso a punto de lanzarse sobre su amigo y molerlo a golpes._

_Pero Harry lo ignoró y continuó mirando a Hermione como si fuera el gusano más grande y repulsivo del mundo—. Después de todo Malfoy no estaba equivocado eres una sangre su…_

_Y esta vez Harry no pudo terminar porque el puño de Ron se estrelló duro y directo contra su boca, mandándolo al suelo y partiéndole el labio en el proceso. Harry lo miró entre sorprendido y furioso, se llevó los dedos al labio inferior comprobando la sangre que brotaba. _

—_Te dije que te callaras—. Ron respiraba entrecortadamente mientras miraba a su amigo desde toda su altura, amenazante y dispuesto a volver a golpearlo si se atrevía a lastimarla. Él no sabía de dónde venía ese impulso irracional de proteger a la castaña, era tan avasallante que no le importaba tener que liarse a golpes con su propio amigo si con eso la mantenía a salvo a ella, no solo de un dolor físico sino del alma también. _

_Harry se levantó limpiándose con la manga de la túnica. Hermione, a unos pasos de ellos parecía ida, inmersa en su propio dolor—¿Estás con ella?—, preguntó en seco. _

_Ron se erigió cuan alto era y miró desafiante a el moreno—. Hasta el final. _

—_¡¿Cómo puedes?—, reclamó volviendo a perder el control—¿Es que no has escuchado? Es El Equilibrio—dijo burlándose mientras miraba a la castaña—. La Bendición de Apolo—, escupió a los pies de la chica—Es la maldita hija de Tom Riddle. _

_Un segundo puñetazo asestó contra Harry solo que estaba vez fue hacia su estómago sacándole el aire. _

—_Ella-es-Hermione-Granger—, Ron se había inclinado hasta Harry y tomándolo del cuello de la camisa y __levantándolo__ hasta que sus caras habían quedado muy juntas—. Es mi amiga, es tu amiga—dijo recalcando la última palabra—, la que ha estado con nosotros desde el inicio, la que nunca nos ha dejado atrás, la misma que curó nuestras heridas, la que ha estado contigo, la que te escucha, la que apoyaba aún cuando ni siquiera yo lo hacía, eso—, lo soltó lanzándolo al suelo—, deberías de recordarlo. _

_Las palabras de Ron parecieron calar hondo en Harry, un brote de arrepentimiento pareció brillar en sus ojos verdes mientras volteaba a mirar a Hermione quien aún seguía en silencio ensimismada en su pena. Se puso en pie y girándose a mirar a su amigo con un remolino de sentimientos en sus orbes dijo—: Lleva su sangre en las venas—, dijo casi con dolor—, del ser que me ha quitado todo—, Harry sin pensarlo comenzó a llorar—del asesino de mis padres. La lleva en sus venas._

_Ron lo miró, bajo la miraba y luego volvió a él—. Y Voldemort lleva la tuya, ¿qué tan diferentes los hace eso?_

_Harry abrió la boca pero las palabras no salían. Las lágrimas seguían corriendo, llegaban hasta su barbilla desde donde caían para morir en la tela de su camisa. Y de pronto se sintió el ser más miserable que había pisado la tierra, el dolor era tan hondo, tan profundo y punzante que sentía que fallecería ahí mismo. Se sintió como un maldito hijo de puta, como un mal nacido, se hundía a cada segundo en la inmundicia de su ser, ahogándose con el desprecio que sentía por sí mismo. Y es que, ¿qué tan diferentes eran él y Hermione? ella nunca pidió ser lo que era y al igual que él estaba atada a un destino que marcaba su vida, uno que los conducía a la guerra, a la muerte y al dolor. ¿Qué era la sangre más que un maldito liquido rojo que corría por la venas? Tantos años odiando a aquellos que despreciaban a quienes no eran iguales y ahora, ahora se había convertido en uno de ellos, no, era peor que ellos, porque él había lastimado a una__ de__ las únicas personas que tenía en su existir. _

_Como pocas veces en su vida, dejándose caer con la espalda apoyada en la pared y hundiendo su rostro entre las rodillas, Harry comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. _

_Ron de pie frente a él y sin poder evitarlo, sintiendo como su alma y su corazón se llevaban de sentimientos ajenos, comenzó a llorar en silencio. Los podía sentir, como si fuera suyos, podía sentir el dolor, la pena y el desprecio de Harry por sí mismo, su cuerpo se colmaba de emociones ajenas y poco ya podía soportar. Pero entre tanto sufrimiento Ron pudo notar que sólo eran las emociones de Harry… ¿y las de Hermione? _

_Lentamente se giró para descubrir que ella había desparecido. _

..

—Pues ya vez que no fue así—, dijo Harry. Aún estaban los tres sobre la cama de la castaña, Ron la tenía sujeta por la cintura mientras ella se apoyaba en su pecho y moreno la tomaba de sus manos y jugaba con sus dedos sentado a su lado.

Hermione sonrió levemente y moviéndose le dio un beso a Harry en la mejilla, volviendo luego a su posición original—Nop, no lo hiciste.

Guardaron silencio un momento hasta que Harry soltó—: Perdóname, Hermione.

Ella lo miró con cariño y tomando su rostro entre sus manos le dijo—. Ya te he perdonado, Harry, desde el mismo instante en que las palabras salieron de tu boca lo hice.

Harry movió el rostro y besó la mano de Hermione—. Me porté con un verdadero idiota.

—Sí que lo hiciste amigo—, soltó Ron como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¡Ron!—, lo regañó Hermione dándole un golpe en el hombro.

—¡Auch!, me dolió Mione—, se quejó sobándose la zona. Ella no le dijo nada, solo lo miró penetrantemente y luego se volvió hasta Harry.

—La verdad es que Ron tiene razón…

—Amén—, Ron cerró la boca rápidamente y miró el techo.

—…me comporté como un imbécil. Te hice sufrir y jamás podré perdonármelo.

—Pues yo ya lo he hecho Harry Jame Potter Evans—Hermione lo regañaba señalándolo amenazadoramente con el dedo índice—y más te vale que comiences a hacerlo porque ahí de ti que me vuelvas a pedir perdón porque te calcino Potter, y ahí está Ron como testigo de que lo hago muy bien.

—Sí, que sí—, alzó los hombros con indiferencia mientras se miraba las uñas—, después de todo yo te entrené.

—¡Oh Cállate!—le dijo riendo mientras le tiraba una almohada a la cara. El pelirrojo la miró indignado mientras Harry se burlaba de él. Luego la mirada de Ron cambió a una peligrosa para ir formando una sonrisa maliciosa, sonrisa que Hermione notó muy bien.

—¿Ron, qué haces?—, dijo entre asustada y divertida al ver que Ron se incorporaba hasta quedar hincado—¿Ron qué… No, no, no se atreverán—, comenzó a apartarse de ellos lentamente al identificar la mirada cómplice entre los dos amigos.

—¿Ahora?—, preguntó Harry a Ron pero mirando divertido a su amiga.

—Ahora—, respondió el pelirrojo.

Y ante el "ahora" ambos se lanzaron sobre Hermione y comenzaron a hacerle cosquillas por todo el cuerpo, logrando que sus carcajadas resonaran por toda la habitación.

..

..

Draco escuchaba a Dumbledore hablar frente a él pero no lograba asimilar lo que le decía. Su mente estaba atestada de recuerdos que le impedían escuchar algo más allá que el murmullo incesante de sus pensamientos.

Las manos estaban fuertemente sujetas al posabrazos de la silla hasta el punto en que sus nudillos se tornaban blancos. Su natural tono pálido languidecía hasta hacerlo parecer enfermo, casi como un muerto. El corazón podía dejar de latirle en ese momento y sus pulmones dejar necesitar aire, la sangre podía congelarse en sus venas y como dagas desgarrar su interior y él jamás lo notaría, sólo podía sentir el peso doloroso en su pecho, el zumbido en su cabeza, sus ojos solo veían imágenes distorsionadas, como a través de un cristal despulido y roto en miles de pedazos.

No se había dado cuenta cómo su cabeza comenzaba a negar lo que su interior aún no aceptaba.

No ella, no su dama. No Hermione.

Y aquel sentimiento que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía se apoderó de él: miedo. Sentía mucho miedo, terror por lo que le pudiera pasar a Hermione. No, él no podía perderla…él no podía verla lastimada…la sola idea de saberla en peligro lo horrorizaba…si a ella le pasaba algo…él, él enloquecería…él…Ella era…era todo…todo en su vida…si la perdía, se perdía a sí mismo. Tenía a su madre, tenía a Pansy y a Theo…pero sin Hermione, sin su Hermione, sin su Dama, él no era nada…nada.

Golpeado ante lo chocante de ese conocimiento, de esa verdad tan poderosa, tan arrolladora, la única verdad real y vibrante en su vida, Draco alzó el rostro hasta el anciano profesor, éste ya no le hablaba, sólo lo miraba penetrantemente sentado al otro lado del escritorio. Y a pesar de que sus mirada se encontraban, el rubio no lo veía realmente, perdido en su pensamientos, en sus miedo…hasta que las siguientes palabras de Dumbledore salieron de su boca, palabras que marcarían en su vida un antes y un después, porque después de eso, ya _nada _sería igual.

—Y ahora que sabe la verdad sobre la señorita Hermione, lo que representa y lo que significa ese símbolo en su espalda que marca a todo Equilibrio, tengo una pregunta qué hacerle, señor Malfoy.

Draco lo miró fija y penetrantemente mientras se ponía impensadamente en pie.

_Continuará…._

..

* * *

..

**N/a:**

Argelia asoma apenas la cabeza, con mirada de miedo en sus ojos-. ¿Lo lamento? De verdad, de verdad lo lamento, no sé cuántas veces he dicho esto y a tales alturas bien no podría ser suficiente, pero el verdad lamento haberme tardado tanto, pero a decir verdad este ultimo mes a sido un verdadero caos, jamás, y créanme cuando digo que jamás me había sentido tan presionada en la universidad, examen tras examen apenas y me dejaba tiempo para respirar porque para dormir nanay, un sueño utópico en esas épocas. Sin embargo al final las cosas han salido bien y ya voy para mi octavo semestre de medicina-Gely brinca emocionada, jajajajaja-

Bueno, bueno, ya pongámonos serias y a lo que venimos.

¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Malo, pésimo, un asco, tomatazos, Crucius, a…Avadas? Waaaaaa, la verdad es nunca había tenido tanto, tanto miedo de publicar un capítulo y es que casi todo el fic gira en torno a éste que de verdad tengo miedo de haberles quedado debiendo. Llevo 18 capítulos hablándoles o haciendo mención de la bendición de Apolo y el Equilibrio que temo que no sea esto lo que esperaban y haberlas decepcionado. Si es así en verdad lo lamento, a mi favor puedo decir que así es como estaba planeado desde un principio, bueno el escenario era algo diferente-originalmente Hermione les contaba todo en la madriguera-pero las explicaciones, los relatos, las leyendas e historias así estaban planteadas.

Y hablando de leyendas y dioses griegos, quiero aclarar que algunas cosas sí están en la mitología griega. Por ejemplo el templo del que hablo es el templo de Delfos ubicado en el Parnaso, la historia de Apollisia violada también es real así como el dato de que luego Apolo las cambió a mujeres ancianas, así como lo del arco, Apolo era arquero así que se me hizo bien ponerlo. Por cierto Zora es un nombre griego que significa _Amanecer de Oro_, mientras que Marmara quiere decir _Radiante_.

Y con respecto a todo lo demás, sip, ha salido de mi cabeza trastornada, ¿fue demasiado? Espero que las historias no se les hayan hecho pesadas y tediosas de leer, pero no quería que ningún detalle se me escapara, aún así estoy segura que alguna tendrá una duda así que no duden en preguntar. Son libres para despotricar contra el pobre de Harry, sí fue un idiota, pero el hermoso, divino y maravilloso Ron lo puso en su lugar….-QUIERO UNO DE ESOS….NO, QUIERO A RON, lo lamento, lapsus mental-Y qué será lo que le dirá Dumbledore a Draco? Mmm…pobrecillo el rubio, pero quería saber y por Zeus que ya está en edad de conocer la verdad-frase extraída de Hércules de Disney, en encanta, es mi favorita después de Mula, a ustedes no les gusta?-

Y en cuanto a Charlotte Granger, la abuela de Hermione, pues aquí tiene la razón por la que entre las dos hay esa conexión y el por qué Hermione se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si su abuela no hubiera hecho lo que hizo, creo que conociendo a la horrible madre de la castaña, Melina, el mundo mágico se hubiera jodido desde un principio, no creen? Quizá fue un poco egoísta lo que hizo, desligarse de todo lo que la relacionara con Tom Riddle-quien no?-y dejar que cayera en otra la responsabilidad, pero hay que tomar en cuenta que estaba asustada y que lo único que quería era vivir y que su hija viviera, a quien se le puede culpar por ello?

Con respecto a las Tallis, solo para aclarar, sí hubo hombres en la familia, pero como se mencionó ninguno de ellos nacía con la gracia del Apolo, a ellos se les ponía el apellido del padre y seguían su vida como cualquier mago, sin embargo las mujeres sí que eran hermosa, inteligentes-mas de la cuenta quiero decir-poderosas, verdaderas hijas de Apolo y solo ellas llevaban el apellido Tallis, seee, suena a algo así como discriminación a los pobrecillos hombres, pero vamos, tenía que haber una familia en todo el mundo mágico que tomará en cuenta a sus mujeres, o no?

Ok, ok después de todo esto…bien algo que adoro y que JAMÁS dejare de agradecerles, y es que ustedes, cada una, cada uno, se tome el tiempo de leer esta historia que les hago con todo mi cariño, la verdad que no hay cosas mas importante para mi que saber que lo que hago llega a muchas personas y que haya quien disfruta de ello. El que además de tomen el tiempo de dejarme un comentario, una Alert o un Favorite Story, es, es….GRACIAS, saben que nadie, nadie de los que estamos en FF ganamos un centavo por nuestras historias y que el único pago que tenemos son sus comentarios y preferencia.

Y sin más vamos a los agradecimiento-por cierto una disculpa a las chicas que me comentan pero que no tiene cuenta en FF para contestarles, sin embargo su comentario es tan valioso para mi como el que más, gracias chicas!- **Arely Uchiha, Ellie Muse, vadeti, Javiera-6, La ChancludaM, SHAFE-95, SMaris, Kunogi Malfoy, varonesa, luna-maga, , dashamalfoy, lovely joy, GirlBru, mercybel, Lagrima de Luna, AJ-3004, LucyFelton14, Herms-G59, thebest-girl, VioletaHalerCullen, adriiana95malfoy, tokio2323, Liri-x, Seleniita Black de Malfoy, Tany Black, velveth blue, darely, bans, katherineSN, Pawlie37, Shar0n EspiPPirifLautik CulleN ,vero-SesshKing, harryandale, adriiana'c.**

**GRACIAS POR LEERME**

**GELY : )**

**REVIEWS?**


	20. La Naturaleza de su Ser

**La Dama del Invierno**

**..**

**Capítulo XX: La Naturaleza de**** su**** Ser.**

**Nota: **Sé que por lo regular suelo poder las notas al final del capítulo, pero de verdad no podía dejar de hacerlo ahora al inicio. La noche del jueves 14 tuve el inmenso placer de ver el final de una saga épica que sin lugar a dudas marcó a toda una generación… en la que muy orgullosamente me incluyo. Y es que muchos y muchas de nosotros crecimos leyendo los libros y admirando las películas, mismos que nos trajeron un mundo maravilloso que colmó nuestra imaginación de una manera inexplicable y que llenó nuestros días de gozo y placer. No puedo explicar con palabras la enorme satisfacción y nostalgia que me embargó y que aún lo hace al saber que no habrás mas películas, que ya no iré a ninguna otra premier del Niño que vivió ni gastaré mis ahorros comprando los tan ansiados boletos. Con ese epílogo de 19 años después se acaba un ciclo que todas en algún momento de nuestras vidas iniciamos y que sabíamos que en algún momento terminaría. Sin embargo, no me queda duda que Harry Potter jamás morirá, después de todo fue el Niño que vivió, fue el niño que nos puso los pelos de punta con sus aventuras y que nos hizo llorar, reír, emocionarnos, frustrarnos y entristecernos. Harry Potter y todo lo que este nombre conlleva, vivirá eternamente en cada libro que se lea, en cada película que se reproduzca…en cada fic que escribamos. El brindarle una ovación de pie es poco comparado con todo lo que este mundo mágico nos ha dado a nosotros. Y es que, ¿cuántas veces no soñamos despiertas con caminar por esos pasillos milenarios?, ¿Cuántas veces no deseamos sentarnos en aquel banco y dejar que el sombrero seleccionador gritara nuestra casa?, ¿Cuánto no quisimos sentarnos en aquellas mesas o jugar al Quidditch? Muchas, quizá demasiadas para nuestro propio bien, pero era nuestro momento, nuestro pedacito de Hogwarts, ese que nadie ni nada nos podrá arrebatar jamás. Digo con orgullo que llevaré a Harry, a Ron, a Hermione en el corazón y que cada capítulo, cada fic, cada palabra, será mi ovación de pie para ellos. Harry no se acaba con una película ni con el fin de los libros, Harry se acabará cuando dejemos de maravillarnos y nuestra piel deje de erizarse cada vez que esa música, que todos y cada uno de nosotros conoce, suene en cualquier rincón del planeta.

Gracias por todo, Harry.

**Ahora sí, disfruten. **

..

* * *

..

Los pasillos eran largos y oscuros. La humedad escurría por las frías paredes. Ese olor a rancio…ha guardado, se impregnaba a sus ropas, se apoderaba de su olfato.

Apagados lamentos de aquellos que morían en las mazmorras la lamían los oídos, mientras que el viento pesado y vicioso chocaba contra sus mejillas.

Blaise aspiró profundamente llenándose del pestilente aroma a podredumbre…a muerte…el _adictivo_ aroma de la muerte.

En la base de su cuello una profunda cicatriz, roja y palpitante…dolorosa; inminente recordatorio de su señor…de su misión. Con insana delicia enterró sus dedos en la herida que aún no cerraba…la sangre poco a poco comenzó a escurrir manchando su camisa negra…mojando su piel morena…recorriéndolo con su tibieza, contrastando casi dolorosamente con la frialdad de su carne. Empapó sus propios dedos de sangre comenzando a restregarla por su cuello, por sus rostro…mojó sus labios de líquido rojo y lamió golosamente.

Mientras avanzaba dejando atrás los húmedos pasadizos, la luz de la entrada se hacía cada vez más grande; un resplandor de luna llena se acrecentada a cada paso que daba y el ruido de la noche comenzaba a desplazar el aplastante sonido de los lamentos dolorosos.

Cuando Blaise se vio en el exterior, en medio de un claro de bosque, los cuerpos mutilados se esparcían por todo el suelo…la sangre corría como ríos malditos, regando todo a su paso con su contaminante existencia.

Una sonrisa macabra y retorcida se formó en sus bellas facciones morenas y los hermosos ojos verdes brillaron llenos de maldad.

Con parsimonia y deleitándose con el espectáculo, se hizo camino entre los cuerpo de aquellos sangre sucia muertos…la furia de su señor había caído sobre ellos.

..

_El pesado y serpenteante cuerpo de Naggini, recorría el suelo del lugar. Paseándose entre las piernas de los presentes mientras emitía silbidos incesantes que quebraban en silencio y que solo eran correspondidos por el ser sentado en medio de un gran salón__. _

_Salón__ en cuyas paredes y techos aún quedaba indicios de la hermosura y resplandor del que, en antaño, era poseedor. _

_Rebordes en color oro adornaban cada esquina de la habitación. Había cuatro altos pilares de mármol blanco con delgadas líneas color verde que parecían enroscarse por toda la extensión de pilar asemejándo__se__ a serpientes; dichos pilares que iban de piso a techo, se disponían simétricamente por todo el lugar__. E__n los dos extremos mas apartados del salón se imponían las altas entradas, cada una con una puerta de dos tablas abiertas de par en par en cuya superficie el exquisito repujado hacía casi reales los rostros de lo__s__ querubines. Mientras que en las pareces se exhibían hermosas pinturas de paisajes imposiblemente bellos y de rostros de doncellas peligrosamente divinas__. Y__ en el alto techo, blanco y ligeramente abovedado, una inmensa araña de cristales colgaba imponente justo en el centro. _

_Ese había sido un lugar hermoso sin duda alguna…lo había sido, ahora la inmensa lámpara que aún alumbraba estaba cubierta de telarañas, los pilares de mármol estaban cuarteados, los relieves de oro en las esquinas se estaban desprendiendo y las pinturas no se apreciaban a causa del polvo__. L__o único que se mantenía en pie fieramente eran las inmensas puertas._

_La luz mortecina de la lámpara delineaba las decenas de máscaras planteadas y los ojos que las rendijas de ésta dejaban apreciar. Vestidos de riguroso negro, de pie orgullosos alrededor de su señor, los Mortífagos observaban…esperando siempre en silencio por el siguiente mandato de su Lord que, sentado del lado izquierdo de salón, justo en el medio de dos pilares, reposaba en una silla de alto respaldo. _

_Con aquella fría sonrisa burlona en sus labios y en sus ojos rojo danzando la muerte._

_De un momento a otro, Naggini, que había salido__de la habitación, regresó silbando hasta su amo__;__ se escurrió por las piernas de éste ganándose una caricia en la puntiaguda cabeza junto con un nuevo siseo por parte de su dueño. A los pocos segundos, Blaise Zabini entraba por la puerta. _

—_Mi señor—, dijo hincándose frente a__l__ hombre. Él__,__ al igual de los demás__,__ iba totalmente de negro con la diferencia que no usaba la máscara. _

—_Mi querido Blaise—. Naggini siseó de nuevo y Lord Voldemort esbozó un sonrisa en sus finos y casi inexistentes labios— ¿Has hecho los que te pedí?_

—_Sí, mi señor—, contestó Blaise sin levantar la mirada._

_El Lord Tenebroso se puso elegantemente en pie y volteó a ver a varios de sus Mortífagos, algunos de ellos se removieron incómodos. Naggini se había acurrucado junto a la silla como una escalofriante y horrible parodia de perro hogareño. _

— _¿__Has encontrado a mi adorada hija?—. Un escalofrío general pareció recorrer a los enmascarados. La voz de Voldemort sonó dulcemente peligrosa y mortalmente suave, como si fuese la hermosa voz que te anuncia la muerte. _

—_Sí—, esta vez Blaise __sí se levantó__, alzándose orgulloso ante su señor. _

_El Lord lo señaló con su largo y huesudo dedo—__. __He ahí un buen Mortífago—Bellatrix Lestrange miró dolida a su amo y con odio profundo al joven Zabini—, alguien que sí sabe cómo servir a su señor. _

_Con paso lento, Voldemort se situó cara a cara con Blaise. El joven no pudo contener un escalofrío de excitación que recorrió su espina vertebral. Inconcientemente se lamió los labios y esbozó una sonrisa, sin embargo, a los pocos segundos se dijo que no debería de estar tan complacido pues el Lord no lo estaría nada cuando supiera la verdad. _

—_Y dime, Blaise, ¿dónde está?, ¿quién es la Tallis que me dará la victoria?_

_Lo miró a los ojos y luego dijo—: En Hogwarts, mi señor—. Blaise lo vio esbozar una nueva sonrisa retorcida—. Es Hermione Granger. _

_Y la inhalación general pareció agotar el oxigeno alrededor, y el silencio aplastante se hizo presente__.__ Naggini alzó la cabeza y los ojos de Bellatrix se abrieron de par en par haciendo brillar sus turbios ojos grises. _

_Las facciones del Señor Tenebroso se congelaron un momento…aquella sonrisa seguía en su rostro pero las pupilas como rendijas de sus ojos se agrandaron y el rojo de su mirar se tornó aún más oscuro. _

_Entonces un murmullo remplazó al silencio y los Mortífagos se miraban asustados al __ver__ las paredes tembl__ar__, los finos cristales de la araña__ que __tintinaban peligrosamente, __sentir__ suelo bajo sus pies__ sacudiéndose y__ los pilares __cuartearse__ aún más__._

—_La amiga de Harry Potter—, terminó Blaise ligeramente asustado mientras daba un paso atrás. _

—_La sangre sucia._

_Eso fue lo último que dijo Bellatrix Lestrangre con la voz llena de asco antes que un grito de furia saliera de los labios de Lord Voldemort; antes de que su varita se irguiera hacia los presentes quemándolos con Crucius y haciéndolos arder en fuego negro, antes de que finalmente la lámpara se desplomara contra el suelo alcanzando a aquellos que no eran quemados…que no se retorcían del dolor, con los miles de filosos cristales que se hundían en sus cuerpos…en sus pechos…en sus ojos._

_Llenando el piso de sangre, inundando el aire de lamentos. _

— _¡__Mátala!—, gritó Voldemort en medio de su furia, mientras ráfagas de magia desbordada salía__n__ de su cuerpo envolviéndolo peligrosamente—¡Quiero que la mates!, ¡MUERTA, MUERTA!_

_La vieja casona comenzó a temblar desde los cimientos. Aquellos que aún podían escapaban en medio de escombros que caían sobre sus cabezas…Naggini se paseaba excitada entre los cadáveres hincando los dientes en aquellos cuyos cuerpos fueron desgarrados por cristales._

_Bellatrix estaba arrinconada en una esquina de la habitación, sujetando con fuerza la varita entre sus dedos, mirando embelezada la magnificencia de su señor, el despliegue perfecto de su pode__r__. Sonreía locamente y se mordía los labios para no gritar de placer al ver la muerte hecha por su amo. _

_Y en medio de todo, justo frente a Voldemort, con ambas rodillas en el suelo y sujetándose el cuello, lugar donde unos de los vidrios lo había cortado profundamente, estaba Blaise; cuya sangre emanaba a borbotones formando un arrollo que discurría hasta el suelo. _

_De repente su señor movió la varita haciendo que el cuerpo de chico se elevara en el aire, maniobrándolo de modo que su rostro ya pálido por la pérdida de sangre quedara justo frente al suyo. _

_Blaise trató de abrir los ojos y enfocar la mirada. La sangre goteaba en la punta de sus pies y por los dedos de sus manos. _

—_La quiero…muerta—, le susurró con sus aliento pestilente contra la cara—Muerta._

_Lord Voldemort lo sabía, el favor de una Tallis no puede ser tomado por la fuerza, se entrega en plena voluntad. Podría tratar pero sabía que era inútil, ella desde hacía mucho tiempo había decidido la dirección de la flecha y desgraciadamente no era a su favor, sino al de Potter. _

_Sin embargo, no era la primera vez que él desafiaba las leyes naturales…él, que había vencido a la muerte, hallaría la manera que vencer los designios de un dios. _

_Y cuando llegara el momento de hacer valer la profecía, él saldría vencedor y no Potter…_

"_El señor tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce"_

…_porque ese poder que sí conoce, ya estará muerto._

..

Mátala, le había dicho su señor, a él, a nadie más que a él.

Le había sido otorgado un gran honor. El matar al Equilibrio era asegurarse que su señor obtuviera la guerra. Sin Granger de por medio, Voldemort tendría vía libre para hacerse del control del mundo mágico. La triste y patética existencia de Potter no significaba ningún peligro; él sabía que ante su señor, el señalado Elegido no tendría oportunidad.

Con una sonrisa retorcida, mientras seguía avanzando a paso lento por el claro, Blaise no pudo evitar sentir la excitación apoderándose de él. El solo imaginarse cómo lo compensaría su señor, los honores con los que sería cubierto, se llenaba de un insana y retorcida felicidad, porque era él y no otro quien demostraría ser el mejor y mas perfecto Mortífago que haya existido nunca, porque nadie se entregaba en cuerpo y alma como él lo hacía por su señor…Y sabía que cuando la guerra terminara y Lord Voldemort se alzara vencedor, él estaría a su lado…como su mas leal y fiel lugarteniente…

Con la mayor de las intensiones, Blaise clavó su pie en el pecho de una chica, disfrutando de mancillar aún más su cuerpo sangrante y desgarrado ya sin vida, pero cuando un quejido bajo y a punto de extinguirse salió de los pálidos labios de la mujer, Blaise se dio la vuelta y sonrío retorcidamente inclinándose junto a ella.

No debía de tener más de veinte años. Su cabello castaño y lacio estaba embarrado de barro y sangre. Al igual que todos los demás, se encontraba desnuda. Blaise se relamió los labios y pasó, sin tocar, sus manos sobre los pechos chica.

Al instante observó la piel elevarse como si un animalillo pequeño y redondo corriera por debajo de ella. Con deleite, Blaise vio como aquella criatura caminaba sigilosa por dentro del vientre de la chica, subía por entre sus pechos, recorría el cuello delgado y blanco para luego volver a bajar deteniéndose en el punto justo donde estaría el corazón.

Con fascinación, el joven Mortífago vio al animal removerse en el mismo sitio provocando que un hilo de sangre saliera por la boca de la joven bruja.

Blaise la escuchó quejarse quedamente, luego se inclinó aún más hasta quedar con el rostro muy cerca del de ella. Logró distinguir unos ojos verdes a través de sus párpados semicerrados y el leve olor a lavanda de sus cabellos que ni la sangre podía aplacar

— ¿Duele, cierto?—, le susurró con retorcida satisfacción al oído.

El animal en su pecho de un último vuelco y la chica soltó su aliento final. Blaise sonrió complacido y tras ponerse en pie, tomó su varita y, apuntando al cuerpo ya muerto, gritó por simple e insano placer—: _Sectusempra._

Grandes y profundos cortes, como hechos por la más letal espada, aparecieron por todo el cuerpo de la chica, mismos de los que brotó la escasa sangre que aún quedaba. Y mientras Blaise miraba fascinado al líquido rojo brotar, un centenar de pequeños escarabajos negros comenzaron a salir del cadáver por los cortes que el hechizo había provocado.

Rápidamente Blaise se echó hacia atrás viendo cómo los animales poco a poco se convertían en millares al comenzar a salir también de las decenas de cuerpos esparcidos por el claro. Salían por las cuencas vacías, por las bocas abiertas o abriéndose camino a través de los cuerpos, escarbando con sus pequeñas tenazas hasta romper la piel…o simplemente lo hacían por los miembros mutilados.

Los vio moverse sigilosos agitando sus peligrosas tenazas, haciendo su tan característico zumbido, pasaron junto a él bordeando su cuerpo o sobre su zapato, siguiendo sin importarles nada más, una sola dirección: el justo centro del claro.

Cuando Blaise alzó la mirada vio cómo se introducían en otro cuerpo, sin embargo, éste no estaba muerto; si es que a alguien como lo que era ahora el ser ante él se le podía llamar vivo.

De pie, con el cabello suelto escurriendo la sangre que le lamía el rostro, que le manchaba el cuello, los hombros, los brazos y el tórax…goteando siniestra de sus manos…con la mirada baja y el pecho moviéndose al compás de su acelerada respiración…desnudo de la cintura para arriba y llenando el aire con la malignidad que ahora era la dueña de su alma, estaba Peter Cold.

Los escarabajos recorrieron el cuerpo de Peter hasta cubrirlo por completo, convirtiendo al castaño en una figura tan negra como la noche. Los escarabajos se movían rápidos por todo el cuerpo con aquel sonido aumentando o disminuyendo constantemente, luego, tras un último zumbido mucho más fuerte que los demás, los cientos de animales se fusionaron con la piel de Peter, ésta se agitó como si estuviera hirviendo por dentro para después quedar en completa calma…Solo la marca negra de dos escarabajos quedó tatuada en el pómulo derecho del chico.

Blaise sonrió complacido.

Él acabaría con El Equilibrio y justo ante sus ojos, estaba el arma que lo ayudaría a lograrlo.

..

* * *

..

Eran las doce de la noche con veinte minutos del día lunes y todo el mundo en las mazmorras de Slytherin estaba durmiendo, menos ella.

Tras haber pasado las últimas dos horas sobre su cama, con la mirada al techo y los brazos firmes a cada lado de su cuerpo tratando sin éxito que el sueño se apoderara de ella, salió de su habitación con rumbo a la sala común para tumbarse frente al fuego en un cómodo sillón de piel negra.

Las llamas verdes crepitaban lentamente generando reflejos en sus cabellos negros e iluminando parte de su rostro blanco con sutiles destellos color verde…el color del fuego en Slytherin.

Cuando las personas miraban a Pansy Parkinson, miles de adjetivos calificativos eran dirigidos a su persona. Los positivos se referían a su incalculable belleza y los negativos dictaban que era frívola y sin corazón, consentida, orgullosa y mimada. No, para Pansy no habían adjetivos que dijeran que era una persona noble, considerada, de buen corazón, amable y simpática; y es que admitámonos, Pansy no era ni noble ni considerada ni ninguna de esas cosas lindas que los buenos seres humanos se esfuerzan por ser.

Y no lo era porque simplemente ella no sentía la necesidad de serlo o de demostrar a los demás que lo era.

Pansy creía que era mejor ser temida y respetada a ser amada y una idiota a la que le ven la cara.

Sin embargo y aunque los demás no lo vieran simplemente porque a ella no le daba la gana que lo hicieran, Pansy sí se preocupaba por las personas que realmente quería. Tenía la férrea creencia que, no importara lo que pensara el mundo entero, solo bastaba con que las personas a las que amas sepan realmente quién eres.

Y ella quizá no fuera ni amable ni simpática todo el tiempo, pero era leal y fiel, tal vez no era noble y considerada, pero jamás abandonaba a sus amigos y nunca se traicionaba a sí misma.

Sí, sí era una orgullosa, y mimada, arrogante y altanera, pero era parte de su naturaleza de serpiente, era parte de su personalidad y le gustaba ser así, es mas le fascinaba. Le gustaba que Draco le regalara todos los años una hermosa gargantilla o un anillo de diamantes, le encantaba que Theo la celara y la protegiera incluso de ella misma, le estremecía la manera en que Ron la estrechaba por la cintura, la forma en que la besaba o el temblor que la recorría cuando él le acariciaba el cuello con la punta de la nariz y aspiraba su aroma.

Le encantaba caminar por los pasillos con la barbilla levantada dejando que todos y todas la miraran y que se dieran cuenta que jamás podrían ellos tenerla y ellas parecérsele.

Cuando niña, Pansy le temía a las noches de tormenta. Sola en su habitación, se acorrucaba en la cama, abrazada a la almohada en la espera a que todo acabara, a que los relámpagos se apagaran y el chillar de viento dejara de aterrorizar su mente con imágenes de monstruos que llegaban a comérsela. Y cuando la lluvia no menguaba y el viento no dejaba de llorar, Pansy soltaba el llanto sin poder contenerse hasta que los brazos calidos de su padre la envolvían. Él la cargaba haciendo que ella apoyara el rostro en su hombro y comenzaba a pasarse por toda la habitación, meciéndola suavemente mientras le contaba una hermosa historia. Así poco a poco los ruidos del exterior se apagaban y solo la gruesa y profunda voz de su padre llenaba el silencio, Pansy se veía arrullada en sus calidos brazos e irremediablemente se quedaba dormida.

Pero había días en que su padre no estaba y la oscuridad de la tormenta se alzaba sobre ella…había noches en las que nadie acudía a su llanto y en las que ningún abrazo la protegía. Y cuando su padre falleció, el más profundo dolor se apoderó de su alma y el más visceral miedo se hizo de su cuerpo… porque estaba sola y nadie la escucharía llorar.

Entonces, como un naufrago se aferra a la balsa que no lo deja hundirse, Pansy se aferró a Draco y Theo como las tablas de salvación que ahuyentaron al insomnio y apartaron a los fantasmas…que hicieron desaparecer _casi_ todos los monstruos de la noche, porque ella lo sabía, habría algunos que la perseguirían por siempre.

Cuando la pelinegra miraba las cosas el retrospectiva, se preguntaba qué hubiera hecho si Draco con su natural arrogancia, con su sonrisa retorcida y su mirada llena de burla, y Theo, con su cinismo incorregible, sus mirada celosa y su actitud de hermano mayor, no hubiesen estado ahí para ella. Pansy creía que no sería ni la sombra de lo que era ahora.

La pelinegra quería con todo su altanero corazón a esos dos chicos, después de todo entre los tres se habían sacado del atolladero, todos ahí se debían el seguir viviendo porque de una u otra manera, conciente o inconcientemente, se habían salvado la vida.

Y cuando a Pansy le daba por la prospectiva evitaba pensar en un mundo futuro en el que Draco o Theo o los dos no existieran, la sola idea la hacía temblar provocando que se imaginara a sí misma en medio de una enorme, hermosa y lujosa estancia que carecía de puertas y ventanas, encerrada para siempre sin que nadie pudiera escuchar sus gritos de ayuda, sola con ella misma y sus pesadillas.

Así que prefería imaginar lo que se dicen cosas bonitas, casi casi el cuento de hadas con la frase "y vivieron felices para siempre" incluida; claro que ahora, a diferencia de casi dos años atrás, se sumaba a la ecuación cierto pelirrojo alto y fornido, de hermosos ojos azules y aroma adictivo que hacía que sus días fueran realmente idílicos.

Pansy se acomodó mejor en el sofá, subiendo las piernas hasta rodearlas con sus brazos, aceptando por fin que el insomnio fue más fuerte que ella. Quizá porque había estado pensando demasiado en su padre, quizá había dejado que los recuerdos suplantaran al presente…o simplemente temía dormir y que las pesadillas la encontraran.

Pansy respiró profundo cerrando los ojos por un momento, luego miró de nuevo el reloj, las doce con treinta minutos.

Alzó la ceja izquierda algo extrañada…era tarde y ni Draco ni Theo había regresado. Fue entonces que unos gemidos del otro lado de la puerta de su sala común atrajeron su atención.

La pelinegra agudizó el oído creyendo que tal vez había escuchado mal. Esperó unos segundos y nada sucedió, pero en el justo instante en que volvía sus ojos hacia la chimenea, los gemidos reaparecieron. Pansy formó una traviesa sonrisa en el rostro, sin duda alguna aquellos eran gemidos de placer.

Y a pesar de que no era raro que de vez en cuando los oscuros pasillos de las mazmorras, incluso la misma la Sala Común, se llenaran de gemidos como aquellos en medio de la madrugada, cuando casi todos dormían y a alguna pareja se antojaba darse sus "besitos" sobre el sillón de cuero-no es que ella lo haya hecho, porque no lo había hecho…al menos en no su sala común, no era tan idiota y tampoco era que le había tocado por casualidad y sin intensión ver como Draco, en sus tiempo de conquistador empedernido, lo hacía- era muy, muy curioso que, quien fuera que estuviera en pleno manoseo, no fuera un poco mas…silencioso.

Las serpientes, al menos la mayoría porque por los gemidos no estos dos, eran muy discretas y lo último que querían era que los demás se enteraran de sus andanzas y darles así algún arma en su contra.

Así que, tomando una decisión que no le costó mucho, Pansy aferró la varita entre sus dedos, cruzó la sala común y muy, muy lentamente, abrió la puerta asomando primero la cabeza y, al comprobar que nadie la descubriría, saliendo por completo. Se dispuso a recorrer uno de los varios pasillos oscuros y perfectos para el morreo que tenía aquella área del castillo. Se dijo que no debía de ser muy lejos ya que los jadeos se podían escuchar incluso en la misma sala. Con sigilo, como toda una serpiente, se deslizó silenciosa totalmente emocionada al imaginarse la cara del y de la idiota cuando los descubriera.

Mentalmente hizo nota de que no se le olvidara contárselo a Theo y Draco; siempre disfrutaban burlándose de los demás-excepto de Ron y Hermione, ellos estaban vetados, por extensión también debería de estarlo Potter, pero la tentación era demasiada-.

Lo que Pansy no tenía ni idea es que a uno de sus amigos no tendría que contarle nada, ya que conforme se acercaba, descubrió una mata de cabellos castaños, mismos que ella podría reconocer en cualquier lado.

—¡Theodore Nott!—, gritó impresionaba mientras miraba de hito en hito a su amigo frente a ella.

El castaño y su acompañante, de la que Pansy solo lograba mirar sus cabellos rubios y largos, se congelaron en su sitio. La pelinegra vio cómo su amigo parecía encogerse un poco en sí mismo para luego sacar la mano de entre las piernas de la chica y limpiaba sus dedos discretamente con la tela de un corto camisón, mientras que casi al mismo tiempo, las manos de ella aparecían de donde estaban escondidas: entre los cuerpos de ambos y muy al sur de la anatomía de Theo.

Cuando el castaño se giró lentamente, sus ojos azules brillaban divertidos, dibujando en su rostro una torcida sonrisa de medio lado al tiempo que elevaba una ceja en modo interrogante.

Pansy lo fulminó con la mirada para luego pasar su atención a la chica que desesperadamente trataba de acomodar su ropa e inútilmente intentaba cubrirse tras los anchos hombros de Theo.

—Lárgate—, Pansy ordenó, no pidió, a la sonrojada chica que salió despavorida.

Theo sostenía su sonrisa burlona en los labios y antes que saliera de su campo de visión le gritó:

— ¡Nos vemos luego y no olvides todavía tengo tus bragas!—. Pansy le dio un manotazo en el pecho— ¡Ey, por qué me pegas!

—Si serás cabrón, Theo. Ayer fue Daphne y ahora Astoria—, el castaño se peinó los cabellos en actitud "Soy el chulo mas irresistible del lugar" — ¿Qué crees que haga Daphne cuando se entere que te tiras a su hermanita?, ¿qué crees que hagan cuando se den cuenta que un día es una y el otro día la otra?

— ¿Realmente crees que no lo saben?—, Theo lo miró con cara de "ternurita ingenua"—Claro que saben que me acuesto con las dos—, luego se tocó la barbilla pensativo—Es mas, creo que lo que esperan es que formemos un trío, cosa que por mi está bien, nunca lo he hecho con hermanas—, terminó alzándose de hombros.

Pansy puso cara de asco—Eres un puerco, Theo—, le espetó tratando de contener la risa ante la cara de "Casanova trabajando" de su amigo. Luego se dio la vuelta encaminándose de nuevo hacia la sala común.

Theo venía tras de ella.

— ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?—, preguntó el castaño mientras se hacía a un lado y le dejaba cruzar primero la puerta.

—Obviamente, no lo mismo que tú— contestó Pansy con sorna.

— ¿Celosa?—, Theo se cruzó de brazos y la miró picaramente.

A la castaña no le quedó otra más que soltar una carcajada mientras se dejaba caer sobre el sillón donde había estado sentada—. Vaya que eres simpático, cariño.

—Es una de mis virtudes, con eso las chicas caen a mis pies—, Theo se sentó junto a Pansy y ella automáticamente se acomodó contra él—, la otra no te la enseño porque quedarías en shock al ver su gran tamaño—, terminó mientras alzaba las cejas varias veces.

Pansy rodó los ojos—Eres un pesado, Nott.

—Y tú una niña pija—. Al decir esto le besó la frente—. Dime qué hacías despierta tan tarde, ¿otra pesadilla?

—No. Simplemente no podía dormir. Además estoy algo preocupada por el Draco, ¿lo viste a esta mañana?

—No, se levantó muy temprano.

—Qué raro—, Theo comenzó a trazar figuras sin forma en el hombro de su amiga—. Ayer por la tarde lo noté extraño, ni siquiera me ponía atención cuando le decía algo, es mas ni siquiera salió a ver a Granger y cuando fui a buscarlo a su habitación no respondió. ¿Te dijo algo a ti?

Theo negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Y qué estuviste haciendo?, te desapareciste desde la tarde—, preguntó Pansy obteniendo como respuesta una mirada que parecía decir "Tú porqué crees", Pansy rodó los ojos antes de darse cuenta que la puerta de la sala común se abría de nuevo y que Draco iba entrando por ella.

Los dos chicos se incorporaron un poco hasta quedar sentados correctamente. Sin mediar palabra, vieron como el rubio iba directamente hasta donde estaban ellos y se dejaba caer pesadamente en un sillón de a lado

Pansy se dedicó a observar inquisidoramente el rostro de su amigo, abriendo y cerrando la boca decidiéndose si preguntar o no, mientras que Theo había sacado su vieja moneda del bolsillo del pantalón y jugaba con ella también sin dejar de mirar al rubio junto a él.

Theo ladeó un poco el rostro— ¿Dónde te habías metido?—, preguntó a quemarropa.

Draco alzó las cejas— ¿Ahora eres algo así como mi padre postizo o qué?

El semblante de Nott se volvió serio y solemne—Hijo mío, ya sabes que yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti.

Inconcientemente Draco se estremeció porque de cierta manera, las palabras de su amigo le recordaron a su propio padre, cuyas acciones siempre eran en el bien de Draco.

Si le hubieran preguntado antes, el rubio habría contestado que realmente su padre era una maldita serpiente sumamente astuta que hacía lo que hacía porque sabía lo que le convenía, porque no buscaba mas que lo mejor para Draco que era su hijo, para Narcisa que era la mujer que amaba, y para él mismo que era un ser ambicioso y sediento de poder. Si le hubieran preguntado, Draco habría dicho que las acciones y decisiones de su padre era las correctas, que cada paso lo acercaba mas a la grandeza y que los impuros y los mestizos eran las escoria de la sociedad que debía de ser eliminada…sin embargo ahora…ahora no estaba tan seguro.

Ahora se daba cuenta que su padre fue estúpido, que se vio cegado por su arrogancia, un pobre diablo que se dejó manejar y que no pudo ver más allá de sus propias narices, que no se dio cuenta que se estaba conduciendo a la misma miseria al seguir a un ego maniaco, un enfermo y antisocial con ínfulas de sangre pura cuando su sangre estaba tan contaminada como la de cualquier otro…y lo peor del caso es que no nada más se hundió él solo en aquella fosa oscura, sino que también se había llevado de corbata a su hijo y a su esposa.

Y a pesar de todo ello, Draco no podía odiar a su padre, lo amaba con todo su corazón y le dolía cada día, que sabía, el patriarca de los Malfoy se pudría en una celda…

Tristemente, Draco se daba cuenta que ese era el lugar en que su padre debía de estar, el lugar que se ganó a pulso, y, cuando llegaban los momentos en que se sentía muy mierda por pensar así, porque los había claro que los había, Draco se decía que por el momento Azkaban era el sitio mas seguro para él, porque de lo contrario, fuera de aquellos altos muros, su padre se convertiría en un pelele mas de Lord Voldemort, en un esclavo con disfraz de aliado.

—Suenas como mi padre—, soltó haciendo una mueca desdeñosa al tiempo sacaba su varita y avivaba el fuego de la chimenea que se estaba consumiendo.

—Lo sé, es asqueroso—, dijo Theo más para él mismo que para los demás. Los tres guardaron silencio por un momento hasta que el castaño dijo—: Por lo menos tú sabes dónde está, no es que me interese saber que mi padre está sano y salvo en una cómoda mansión, sabes que por mí puede estar tres metros bajo tierra, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que cualquier día de estos, cuando me despierte en mi cama, lo encontraré de pie junto a mí mirándome tan "amorosamente" como sólo él sabe hacerlo.

Después de esto, los tres se concentraron en las llamas que ardían frente a ellos. Pansy ya se había dado cuenta que aunque le volviera a preguntar, Draco no diría nada, el rubio era de los que hablaba cuando sentía que debía de hacerlo y que guardaba silencio cuando lo presionaban. Así que lo dejó ser, mirándolo de reojo de vez en cuando, estudiando sus facciones y reconociendo la preocupación y… ¿el miedo?, en el rostro de su amigo.

— ¿Has hablado con Weasley?—, preguntó Draco de pronto sorprendiendo a Pansy y provocando de Theo hiciera una mueca.

— ¿Qué?—, soltó Pansy aún no creyendo la pregunta de su amigo—Eh…sí, no vimos ayer.

— ¿Y han hablado de Hermione? Ya sabes, algo importante referente a ella.

Draco trataba de averiguar qué tanta confianza había entre su amiga y Weasley, si ella, que era la novia del mejor amigo de la susodicha, se había enterado de todo aquellos antes que él, que era el novio de la susodicha. Además, de cierta manera sentía que debía de proteger a Pansy. Cualquiera que supiera lo que Hermione significaba estaba en verdadero peligro y lo ultimo que quería era exponer a alguien más, mucho menos a la loca pelinegra, misma a la que consideraba como su hermana.

— ¿Algo cómo qué, Draco?, no te entiendo.

Draco se encogió de hombros. _No lo sé, algo así como que es la última de una familia de brujas sangre pura, que desciende casi, casi de un dios, que es el Equilibrio…y que, ah sí, algo así como la hija del señor tenebroso._ Claro que lo pensó, pero obviamente no lo digo.

— ¿Lo dices porque ayer no fuiste a verla?—, Pansy, que se había acomodado de nuevo en el sillón se incorporó rápidamente—¿se han peleado?, ¿cortaste con ella?—, preguntó con una perversa alegría que molestó a Draco.

—Ya quisieras, Pansy, pero no, no hemos terminado.

— ¿Entonces por qué me preguntas algo tan estúpido como eso?—. De pronto, se le quedó mirando fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados, mirándolo de aquella manera que a Draco en ocasiones-algo así como en esta ocasión-ponía un poquito nervioso—¿Qué nos estás ocultando, Malfoy?

El rubio se le quedó mirando un momento. No, Pansy no sabía nada, Weasley no había abierto la boca y más vale que así la mantuviera. Luego se giró de nuevo hacia el fuego—No seas cotilla, Pansy.

Él no vio la mirada de entendimiento que cruzaron sus dos amigos.

Según lo que le había dicho el profesor Dumbledore, solo algunos miembros de la Orden del Pajarraco, como Snape, McGonagall, el Weasley mayor y el pobre hombre lobo Lupin, lo sabían. Draco sabía que tanto Weasley como Potter estaban enterados de ello y de cierta manera le daba una punzada de celos saber que él se había enterado por boca de terceras personas en lugar de su novia.

Y a pesar de que trataba de negárselo a sí mismo, Draco no podía evitar que una parte de él se sintiese traicionado, creyó que después de lo que habían pasado juntos ella tendría la confianza suficiente pare decírselo. Y sin embargo, otra parte muy grande la entendía. Draco sentía esa necesidad de plantarse frente a ella y decirle "Lo sé todo", pero no podía, el viejo le hizo prometer que no le diría nada. Eso lo frustraba, cabreaba, desesperaba y angustiaba a partes iguales, y a pesar de ello, ningún sentimiento era más contundente que el miedo.

El miedo a perderla.

El miedo de un futuro donde Hermione no existiera.

— ¿Por qué tendría Ron que decirme algo de…de "esa"?—, soltó poco después Pansy sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. Suficiente tengo con verla todos los días como para hablar de ella cuando nos vemos….de ella o de cualquier otra cosa—, esto último lo dijo tan bajito que no pensó que nadie la escucharía, pero no contó con el oído naturalmente súper desarrollado de Theo cuando se rezaba la palabra "Weasley" de los labios de su amiga.

Theo no admitiría que aún le dolía la mano de lo duro que estampó su puño contra el pómulo de Weasley el día que se enteró de que su Pansy salía con él. Sí, vale, Draco lo había petrificado en el momento en que quiso salir corriendo para deformarle la cara, aunque eso no significaba que lo estaría todo el tiempo. En el instante en que se pasó el hechizo y logró deshacerse del férreo control de Pansy para que no matara a su "novio" buscó al pelirrojo propinándole un certero golpe que lo mandó al suelo.

_Si la lastimas te mato_

Soltó amenazante desde su altura y, contrario a todo pronóstico, el pelirrojo se puso en pie con total calma respondiéndole:

_No será necesario, Nott; primero muerto antes que dañarla. _

Así cada quien siguió su camino. Theo tuvo que mentir diciendo que se aplastó la mano con un pesado caldero y Ron le mintió diciendo que el palo de una escoba le pegó en la cara.

Todo por Pansy.

Sin embargo, a pesar de haber "aceptado" por decirlo de una manera, la relación entre su Pansy y el Weaslesete, Theo no podía soportar imaginarse a su casi hermana en una situación que incluyera besos y abrazos o una donde las prendas fueran escasas.

— ¿Entonces qué hacen cuando se ven, Pansy?—, preguntó con voz peligrosa mientras ladeaba la cabeza; alzando las cejas y mirándola penetrantemente, con aquella presencia celosa que no se le quitaba ni se le quitaría nunca.

La chica comenzó a boquear y Draco ahogó una carcajada. Pero ni la chica logró contestar ni Draco burlarse de ella porque en ese instante las llamas de la chimenea ardieron furiosas escupiendo un trozo de pergamino.

Los tres Slytherin se miraron entre sorprendidos e intrigados. Theo se había puesto en pie al igual que Draco y ambos miraban fijamente el pedazo de papel como esperando que cobrara vida y descubriera sólo.

— ¿Qué esperan?, tómenla—, dijo Pansy desesperada, pero el ver que sus amigos no le hacían caso se dispuso a agarrarla ella misma hasta que la mano de Draco cerrándose sobre sus muñeca se lo impidió.

Draco tomó la carta y se fue a sentar de nuevo al sillón abriendo la carta y leyendo la única palabra que estaba escrita en ella, sin embargo sus dos amigos se quedaron de pie, expectantes.

El rubio alzó la mirada hasta los ojos azules e inmensos de Pansy mientras sentía el corazón taladrándole en la garganta. La sangre había abandonado su cuerpo y el alma se le había caído hasta el suelo a causa del enorme peso que cargó de repente.

— ¿Qué dice?—. Pansy se sentó junto a Draco y el rubio no pudo evitar que su mano temblara cuando le tendió el pergamino a su amiga.

La pelinegra leyó en voz alta—_Libre—_, alzó los ojos hasta Theo que la miraba seriamente con los brazos cruzados y luego hasta Draco quien estaba libido junto a ella— ¿Quién mandó esto?, ¿para quién?, ¿qué significa?

—Esa carta es para mí—, dijo Draco con una voz que parecía venir de un lugar muy lejos de donde estaba su cuerpo—lo sé porque reconocería esa letra donde fuera—, Pansy frunció el ceño y tomó la mano aún temblorosa de Draco entre las suyas—, es de mi padre.

..

* * *

..

El brazo de Harry rodeaba fuertemente la cintura de su amiga desde la derecha mientras que del otro lado de ella, Ron hablaba animadamente mientras hacía gestos graciosos y señas con las manos, claramente contándoles una historia divertida.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo mucho, y además sin poder controlarse, Hermione y Harry lanzaron una carcajada a la que pocos segundos después se le unió Ronald.

Hacía mucho tiempo que ninguno de los tres se encontraba tan feliz.

Hermione, como no podía recordar antes, se sentía mas unida a sus amigos. Sentía que de a poco las piezas rotas en sus vida se habían ido reparando hasta volver a ponerse en su lugar haciendo que su mundo destruido se reconstruyera mas fuerte, mas sólido…y todo porque los tenía a ellos…y lo tenía a él.

Con disimulo giró la cabeza hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

Pero en esta ocasión su mirada no se encontró con la otra ni aquella sonrisa tímida y discreta se formó en su rostro. Draco no la miró arrogantemente con la ceja levantada ni aquella sonrisa torcida en los labios.

De pronto sintió una punzada de preocupación y comenzó a buscarlo ya sin disimulo por todo el Gran Comedor, pero él no estaba.

— ¿Qué está pasando?—, escuchó decir a Harry a su lado.

Fue entonces que notó al alboroto en el lugar, pudo ser conciente de los alumnos caminando de aquí para acá, descubrió las miradas nerviosas de muchos y distinguió los ojos preocupados en el rostro de los maestros y los susurros entre ellos. Notó también la ausencia de algunos, entre ellos el profesor Snape y Dumbledore.

Arrastrada por sus amigos, Hermione llegó hasta la mesa de Gryffindor donde decenas de ejemplares de El Profeta estaban distribuidos por toda la superficie, reemplazando a los sumos de calabaza y a las tostadas con mermelada.

— ¿Qué pasa, Ginny?—, le preguntó Ron a su hermana sonando muy nervioso. Él también se había dado cuenta del alboroto en el comedor, pero era la ausencia de Pansy lo que lo había alterado sobremanera.

Su hermana lo miró con cara de susto y sin decir nada le tendió el periódico, Harry, Ron y Hermione lo tomaron apresuradamente casi logrando romperlo.

— ¡No!—, soltó Hermione casi a la par de la maldición de Ron y las manos de Harry estrujando el papel.

En primera plana y en letras mayúsculas rezaba.

_FUGA EN MASA DE __AZKABAN _

En la larga lista de fugitivos figuraba el nombre de Lucius Malfoy.

..

* * *

..

—Se preguntarán cómo fue nos enteramos antes que muchos si nadie sabe de esto—el rubio se paseaba por la sala común peinándose los cabellos.

—Pero no antes que tu madre, Draco—, dijo Pansy alzando la cejas—.Es obvio que los incompetentes aurores del ministerio ya están o están a punto de inspeccionar tu casa en su búsqueda, después de todo el que mi padrino se reúna con tu madre es lo primero que se esperan que haga.

—Sería muy estúpido que piensen algo así.

Theo bufó—.Es nuestro glorioso ministerio del que estamos hablando no lo olvides.

—Manda a llamar a tu elfo, Draco.

— ¡Dorton!—, gritó el rubio. Al instante un pequeño y viejo elfo se materializó ante los tres chicos.

—Amo, Malfoy—, soltó de repente mirándolo sorprendido.

Draco, Pansy y Theo se cerraron en torno a la criatura que los mirada con sus ojos abiertos de par en par— ¿Dónde está mi madre?

—Durmiendo, mi señor.

—¿Y mi padre?

El elfo lo miró confundido—El pobre amo Malfoy está en una triste y fría celda en Azkaban.

—Ya no más—, gruñó Theo.

Draco tomó al elfo por el borde de la blanca funda que vestía—Escúchame con atención, volverás a la mansión y le dirás a mi madre que se prepare porque mi padre se ha fugado de Azkaban y no tardarán los aurores del ministerio en ir a buscarlo—el elfo formó con sus labios una gran "O"— le dirás que yo ya estoy enterado y cuando ella lo crea conveniente, te mandará de nuevo fingiendo avisarme, pero si no lo hace en menos de una hora o ves que la están maltratando de cualquier manera posible vienes aquí de inmediato, ¿te ha quedado claro?

—Sí, amo.

—Bien, ahora vete.

Con un "Plop" el elfo desapareció dejando de nuevo solos a los tres chicos.

Draco miró el reloj, una de la mañana con diez minutos.

Los segundos se convirtieron en horas y cada minuto era una eternidad. Draco se paseaba de un lado a otro por la habitación, Pansy esperaba, tras haberse quitado el pijama y ponerse unos jeans y un abrigo, sentada mirando el fuego, al tiempo que Theo jugaba con la moneda entre sus dedos.

Cuando el reloj marcó la una con cincuenta y ocho el elfo apareció.

—Mi ama lo necesita—y tras decir esto, desapareció una vez más.

—Vamos contigo—, dijo Pansy decidida poniéndose en pie.

—Usaremos la chimenea del profesor Snape, es la única manera que tenemos de salir de aquí—, siguió Theo mirando a Draco seriamente.

Las miradas de Pansy y Theo eran decididas, Draco sabía que no se iría del castillo sin aquellos dos, y entre la desesperación y el miedo que estaba sintiendo, un sentimiento calido se instaló en su pecho.

_Siempre juntos, hasta el final. _

Esa había sido su promesa y hoy como todo el tiempo lo estaban cumpliendo.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de rubio, los tres salieron de la sala común con dirección del despacho de Snape. Cuando llegaron el profesor los estaba esperando. Les bastó solo una mirada para entender que él ya estaba enterado de todo.

Juntos se metieron en la chimenea, y tras gritar "Mansion Manor" las llamas verdes los rodearon y antes que desaparecieran por completo, Draco vio salir rápidamente a su profesor de pociones por la puerta.

Quizá si hubiesen sabido las consecuencias de lo que hacían, lo habrían pensado un poco más antes de dejar el colegio.

..

* * *

..

Ni Draco ni Pansy ni Theo volvieron esa tarde, tampoco lo hicieron a la mañana siguiente.

Hermione que ya estaba un poco más acostumbrada a las ausencias del rubio, intentaba calmar sus nervios con cualquier cosa. Se enfrascaba en largar lecturas de las cuales entendía muy poco, escribía y reescribía listas de ingredientes de pociones que ya sabía, enviaba cartas kilométricas a su abuela y practicaba ejercicios para controlar su poder. Sin embargo, cuando llegaba la noche no podía evitar que las horas sin saber de Draco se levantaran sobre ella como una enorme ola que amenazaba con aplastarla.

Cuando llegó la tercera noche, la desesperación fue tal que sintió literalmente que se ahogaba. Asustada, se puso en pie y se dirigió a la habitación de Ron.

Con lentitud abrió la puerta tratando de nos despertar a ninguno de los chicos. Supo al instante que el pelirrojo no estaba dormido ya que sus profundos ronquidos no inundaban la habitación de los de séptimo año.

Cuando Hermione se metió en su cama, Ron ya sabía que era ella; reconoció su aroma a caramelo además que percibió sus alteradas emociones.

Girándose hasta la castaña, la rodeó por la cintura.

— ¿Sigues sin comunicarte con él?

—No, ¿y tú con Pansy?

—No. Creo que cuando sepamos de uno sabremos del otro, es obvio que están juntos.

—¿Crees que estén bien?

Ron suspiró—. Físicamente están bien, pero tienen miedo…lo tres; lo puedo sentir…la he visto sentada a su lado, dándole su apoyo, llorar cuando cree que nadie la ve, y lo he visto junto a su madre todo este tiempo, he sentido la frustración, la rabia y la impotencia que los embarga.

Hermione ahogó un sollozo al escucharlo, saber que él la necesitaba y no podía ayudarlo la estaba matando.

—Y a mí también, Hermione— susurró Ron, sintiendo como ella se acomodaba contra su pecho y cerraba los ojos.

..

..

Al siguiente día la primera plana de El Profeta estaba ocupada por una gran fotografía de Draco Malfoy junto con Theodore Nott.

…_.ambos alumnos están siendo investigados por el ministerio bajo la sospecha de estar encubriendo a sus respectivos padres. Sorprendentemente, los alumnos del séptimo grado de Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, se aparecieron en plena madrugada en la Mansión Malfoy en el justo instante en que los agentes del ministerio inspeccionaban la casa en búsqueda del reconocido Mortífago, Lucius Malfoy, padre de Draco Malfoy__, __quien alegó haber sido avisado por su madre por medio de un elfo doméstico. Es bien sabido que ningún alumno puede salir del Colegio sin la previa autorización de sus padres y el consentimiento estricto del director; hasta el momento el profesor Albus Dumbledore se niega a dar declaraciones. Los aurores han confirmado que uno de los que ayudaron en la fuga de los treinta prisioneros de la sección mas custodiada de Azkaban, entre los que se encontraban los Mortífagos apresados en el Departamentos de Misterios, era el mismo Theodore Nott Senior, seguidor leal del señor tenebroso que se encontraba desparecido hasta esa misma noche y__ que es además __responsable de la muerte de ocho guardias de la prisión y padre del también alumno de Hogwarts y amigo del Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, que igual que el heredero de la fortuna Malfoy, apareció en la Mansión junto con la señorita Pansy Parkinson. _

_La participación de la joven alumna aún no es muy clara ya que no se tienen indicios de que su familia o ella misma esté relacionada Con el que no debe ser nombrado. Sin embargo la relación entre los Nott y Ustedes saben quién es reconocida desde hace muchos años__.__N__o es de extrañar que el joven Nott sea partidario del Señor Tenebroso e incluso ayudado en la fuga de los prisioneros. _

_Por el momento, los tres jóvenes se encuentran bajo investigación y confinados en la propia Mansión Malfoy hasta que se comprueba su inocencia o culpabilidad de los cargos que se les imputan. _

Cuando terminó de leer, Hermione bajó el periódico sin poder contener las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, frente a ella Ron apretaba los puños y Harry miraba el piso en silencio.

— ¡Él no hizo nada!, ¡es inocente!—, gritó a la desesperada intentando liberar la angustia que le producía creer que alguien pudiera inculparlo injustamente. Sus amigos la miraron y asintieron levemente.

—Lo sabemos, al menor sé que Malfoy no tiene nada que ver en esto, no podría decir lo mismo de Nott, pero por cómo habla Pansy de él, me queda claro que no es un tipo partidario de toda esta mierda.

—Sí, Ron—, comenzó Harry—tú, Hermione y yo lo sabemos, ellos lo saben, pero ¿quién más? Tiene razón El Profeta al decir que no debieron de salir el colegio, en todo caso, ¿quién los dejó salir?, es claro que no fue Dumbledore sino ya habría hablado.

—Es obvio que fue Snape, Draco ya lo hizo una vez cuando su madre enfermó, él no la había a dejar sola ahora.

Harry guardó silencio analizando la respuesta de Hermione—Aún así, creo que fue algo estúpido de su parte, actuaron compulsivamente y no midieron las consecuencias. Estaba mas que visto que algo así iba a pasar, son hijos de Mortífagos y van y se meten directo a la se boca del lobo.

—Mira quién lo dice, el señor medito todo antes de actuar—dijo Hermione con ironía.

Harry iba a abrir la boca cuando Ron lo calló—. Lo que me sorprende es que Lucius Malfoy se haya arriesgado y haya arriesgado así a su familia. Estoy casi seguro que fue él quien le avisó a Malfoy.

—Él o Snape—, soltó Harry.

—No, no, fue Lucius Malfoy y creo que lo hizo para proteger a su esposa. Draco me ha dicho que su madre es…delicada, por decirlo de una manera, su cuerpo es débil y fácilmente puede caer enferma. Creo que Malfoy lo que quería era que su hijo y ella estuvieran juntos cuando todo esto pasara, sabía que el ministerio estaría sobre ambos y si Draco no estaba con ella, Narcisa Malfoy colapsaría.

—¿Y Pansy?, ¿por qué coños la tienen aún metida en todo esto? Bien lo dice, no hay ninguna relación de ella o de su familia con el Señor Tenebroso, es absurdo que la sigan manteniendo encerrada en esa mansión.

—Creo que, aunque la dejaran ir, ella no se separaría ni de Draco ni de Nott, Ronald—, dijo Hermione tristemente.

Ron se giró a mirarla—Lo sé, lo sé y eso es lo que más miedo me da—, con impotencia, golpeó la pared de la habitación de Hermione, logrando que sus nudillos sangraran al instante.

Hermione se paró a ayudarle mientras Harry los miraba.

—Esperaremos—, dijo de pronto, la castaña y Ron lo miraron extrañados—esperaremos y si las cosas no van bien…

— ¿Qué?

—Entonces seremos cómplices en una nueva fuga.

..

* * *

..

Pero no hubo necesidad de planear ninguna fuga.

Una semana después el ministerio se dio cuenta que no tenía ninguna prueba en su contra. El profesor Dumbledore apareció diciendo que fue él mismo quien dio autorización para que los chicos salieran del castillo luego de que una carta de la señora Malfoy llegara hasta él por medio de su elfo doméstico. A los aurores, tras interrogar a Draco y a su madre, así como a Theo y a Pansy, no les quedó de otra que dejarlos volver al colegio.

La mañana en que los tres aparecieron en el Gran Comedor, Hermione se tuvo que sostener fuerte de Harry para no salir corriendo y lanzarse a los brazos de Draco. Lloró sin poder evitarlo ante las miradas sorprendidas de sus compañeros, a Harry sólo pudo elevar los hombros y decir avergonzado que Hermione estaba en _esos días_.

Sin embargo, la resistencia de Pansy y Ron fue menor. Discretamente y en medio del desayuno, la pelinegra abandonó su mesa siendo seguida por un pelirrojo.

Cuando se encontraron a solas, no pudieron soportar estar más tiempo separados, se lanzaron a los brazos de otro mientras Pansy soltaba lágrimas silenciosas y Ron la estrechaba contra su cuerpo alzándola ligeramente del piso.

Al separarse, él la tomó por las mejillas y comenzó a besarla desesperadamente, como si no hubiese comido en años y estuviera famélico de ella. Pansy enterró los dedos en el cabello de Ron, empujándose contra él, queriendo eliminar hasta el más mínimo espacio entre ellos. Poco después, aún sin soltarla, Ron comenzó a depositar pequeños besos por todo el rostro de ella y entre cada beso decía:

—Merlín, cómo te extrañé, creí que…creí que me volvería loco…Pansy…Pansy…

Susurraba su nombre mientras hundía su nariz en el cuello de ela pelinegra y aspiraba su hermoso aroma a rosas, por su parte, Pansy dejó su mano sobre el pecho del chico sintiendo el poderoso latir bajo su palma.

—Te necesité tanto, Ron—. Pansy había hecho que la mirara y con ternura acariciaba sus cabellos rojos—, cada minuto, cada segundo del días deseé que estuvieran ahí…

Ron la tomó por la cintura y pegó su frente a la de ella—. Es un infierno tu ausencia y tu recuerdo no es suficiente para calmar el dolor de tu lejanía—la besó en los labios con todo el amor que había en su corazón para luego separarse y decirle— Sin ti no soy nada Pansy, nada…No te dejaré…nunca…lejos de ti ni un día más.

Los ojos de Pansy, grandes y azules, brillaron enormemente porque sabía que él no le mentía, porque sabía que aunque no estuvieran ni Draco o Theo para abrazarla por la noche cuando los fantasmas y las pesadillas llegaran, estaría él a su lado, estarían sus brazos fuertes y su voz ronca para decirle que estaba todo bien…para dormirse pegada contra su pecho, con su calor apagando el frío de una noche de tormenta.

..

* * *

..

Hermione esperaba dando vueltas en la habitación. A cada tanto mirada el reloj aguardando a que marcara la una de la tarde.

Los nervios estaban acabando con ella y su cordura, y poco faltaba para que enloqueciera, para que saliera de aquella sala y lo buscara como desquiciada por todo el castillo sin importarle que alguien llegara a descubrirla.

Pero aún faltaban cinco minutos y su lapsus de locura debía de esperar. Si Draco no se aparecía aún era porque todavía no llegaba la hora acordada.

Esa misma mañana que llegó, conteniendo el impulso de correr y abrazarse a él hasta que sus brazos le dolieran, se sentó en su mesa de Gryffindor de espaldas a las serpientes, si sentaba frente a él no estaba segura de poder soportarlo, así que tras el desayuno y aguantar una hora de encantamientos con los Ravenclaw, Hermione le envió con una lechuza una pequeña nota citándolo en la Sala de los Menesteres.

Quizá no había sido su idea más inteligente ya que a esa misma hora tenía _Trasformaciones_ y los Gryffindor y Slytherin tomaban es clase juntos, pero por primera vez en su vida a Hermione le importaba muy poco una clase en la que seguramente todos notarían la ausencia de ambos ante la desesperación por ver a Draco.

Cuando alzó la miraba y vio el reloj ya pasaban tres minutos de la una. La castaña no pudo evitar morderse el labio casi convulsivamente. Cuando dieron la una con cinco minutos, los dedos de sus manos estaban quedando inservibles, cuando dieron la una con diez minutos no pudo evitar soltar el llanto. Lloró por largos minutos liberando la angustia y el dolor, lloró esperando que las lágrimas borraran el tiempo y hicieran que éste caminara más pronto. Quizá, sin siquiera notarlo, Draco llegaría ahí en cualquier momento y la tomaría en sus brazos.

Cuando dieron la una y media, Hermione tomó sus cosas y, tras limpiarse el rostro, se dirigió al aula de Transformaciones.

—¿Puedo pasar, profesora McGonagall?—, preguntó desde la puerta.

La estricta mujer la miró con el seño fruncido—Pase señorita, Granger.

Hermione caminó con paso rápido evitando por todos los medios dirigir su mirada hacia el rincón del aula donde la rubia cabellera de Draco se distinguía entre los demás.

— ¿Puedo saber el motivo de su retardo?

Hermione se sentó junto a Ron hasta el frente del salón—. Me sentía mal, profesora.

Desde su asiento y con la mirada clavada en la espalda de Hermione, Draco estrujaba entre sus dedos la pequeña nota que ella le enviara.

..

..

Uno no piensa jamás en una serpiente como alguien impulsivo. Los hijos de Salazar Slytherin son altamente conocidos por astucia y ambición. Son calculadores y fríos. No hay ni uno solo de ellos que no repase todas y cada una de sus opciones antes de decantarse por alguna. Nunca pierden, porque si el destino quiere jugarles una mala pasada, ellos mueven sus cartas de tal forma que siempre, es decir, siempre salen beneficiados, después de todos los Slytherin primero piensan en ellos y después en ellos y por ultimo en ellos.

Ciertamente, desde afuera, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson y Theodore Nott representan todo lo que un Slytherin debía de ser. Cuando las personas los ven caminado por los pasillos del colegio realmente llegan a pensar que ellos tres son los reyes del mundo; que no ha habido y no habrá nunca nadie tan genial como el Trío de Plata.

Primero ven a Pansy Parkinson, la princesa, no, _La Reina de Slytherin_. La ven y se dan cuenta que ella es todo lo que una reina debe de ser; es hermosa, vamos es _realmente_ hermosa. Orgullosa, altiva y caprichosa. Ella tiene ese no que sé en la mirada que todo mundo dice detestar pero que secretamente adoran porque Pansy los mira siempre por encima del hombro y los hace sentir mediocres y sin embargo es lo suficientemente benevolente para pasearse entre los demás y permitirles que la admiren, aunque sea de lejos…y para muchos eso es mejor que nada.

Luego está Draco Malfoy. Una palabra para describirlo: Perfecto. ¿Alguien tiene algo más qué agregar? Rico hasta el tuétano, intrigante y enigmático. Draco es de esos que cuando miran parece decir: _sé algo que tú no sabes, _y ellos realmente se mueren de ganas por saber qué es eso que esconde su sonrisa retorcida y su caminar altivo. Pero no hay que engañarse; _él jamás será para mí_, se repiten una y otra vez por las noches cuando se van a la cama imaginando una patética y ridícula historia de amor de la que él solo llegará a ser protagonista en la imaginación.

Y por último pero no menos importante está Theodore Nott. Él, realmente él es el más cautivador de todos ellos. Saben lo qué es Pansy, saben lo qué es Draco…pero jamás sabrán lo que es Theo Nott. Porque tontamente pueden llegar a creer que él es el mas accesible al descubrir cómo le ha guiñado un ojo a esa chica pelirroja de Hufflepuff en la clase de Herbología. Ilusos e ilusa ella, deberían de saber que no hay acción alguna por parte de él que no esté fríamente premeditada, y que nunca, jamás de los jamases, será en beneficio de alguien más que no sea él o a favor a la causa que a él se le dé la gana. Theo es un cínico… hermoso, adictivo y peligroso, mucho más que Draco.

¿Cuán engañados han vivido?

¿Es que no se han dado cuenta que es una máscara que oculta los temores?

¿Es que no han notado la fachada tan bien armada?, ¿la actuación de sus ojos fríos y hermosos?, ¿las muecas fingidas en sus aristocráticas facciones?

No, no lo han visto. Y no lo han hecho porque ellos no quieren que lo hagan.

No pueden ver que tras la impactante belleza de Pansy, escondido en el brillo de sus ojos azules se encuentra el miedo a la soledad…No pueden ver que el cinismo de Theo encubre el temor de su propia naturaleza, la incertidumbre de sí mismo….Y mucho menos pueden ver que la arrogancia de Draco y su remarcado orgullo es un el perfecto disfraz que ha perfeccionado con el paso del tiempo y que últimamente se ha reforzado…que los prejuicios han ido cayendo poco a poco ante sus incrédulos ojos carentes ya de valor…

Y es que Draco ya no solo ve con claridad los errores de su padre, mismos que parecen explotarle a cada momento en el rostro trayéndolo un poco mas a la realidad, sino también los suyos….Y son estos errores los que más lo atormentan.

Porque él tenía claro lo que quería en la vida, porque él sabía cómo actuar y qué decir, porque él creía que conocía la vida y la vida le ha dado una bofetada en la cara.

No demasiado tarde para él, y tras la innegable fuga de su padre de Azkaban así como su inminente regreso al lado del Señor Tenebroso, un panorama desconcertante y desconocido se ha abierto de par en par…terrenos que nunca creyó pisar.

Justo ahora se ve a sí mismo parado a las puertas de su futuro, balanceando su cuerpo adelante y atrás mientras echa un vistazo y mira a sus espaldas esa realidad que conoce, una realidad en la que está su padre abrazado a su madre con la Marca Tenebrosa tatuada a su antebrazo, una realidad que parece sólida y fuerte pero que si te acercas solo un poco puedes ver las fisuras en la pared; luego Draco fija su mirada al frente y un mundo divido lo espera…por un lado hay un campo enorme donde los plantíos de trigo se mecen cadenciosamente al compás del viento, donde la tranquilidad reina y un árbol en la sima de una colina lo invita a tenderse bajo sus sombra….pero del otro lado todo es oscuro, las tinieblas cubren el firmamento, los edificios se derrumban y sangre llueve sobre las cabezas de los hombres en batalla…en medio de toda la destrucción está Hermione.

Ella lo mira y le tiende una mano, pidiéndole que se una a ella, que la siga…que luche a su lado…no hay una sonrisa en su bello rostro y en sus ojos brilla la determinación, el instinto y las ganas de vivir. Draco la ve dispuesta a todo, a dar su vida si es necesario…y cuando ella mueve su varita y comienza a combatir el miedo se apodera de Draco, niega una y otra vez, le grita desde su posición que venga con él. Draco alza su mano y le pide que lo dejen todo que huyan, la mira a ella y mira el campo con su imponente árbol, brindándole la opción de escapar juntos, pero Hermione niega con la cabeza…una lagrima corre por sus mejillas antes de dar la vuelta y perderse entre los demás…

Y el mundo se derrumba ante sus ojos, la oscuridad cubre todo, hasta aquel inmenso árbol…la muerte se esparce por cada rincón, las personas allá mueren…ella podría estar muriendo…pero él fue los suficientemente cobarde como para dar un paso al frente y tomar su mano. Él prefirió quedarse en el límite de todo, al borde de la nada…

Y entones siente vergüenza, de sí mismo, de su naturaleza…porque a pesar de todo se da cuenta que muy en el fondo sigue siendo aquel chico que cree tener el mundo a sus pies, el niño engreído que piensa que con mover un solo dedo la naturaleza de su apellido solucionará sus problemas…que cree que los millones de Galones en sus cámaras de Gringotts comprarán todo en la vida.

Porque Draco tiene miedo, miedo de lanzarse de cabeza y perderlo todo en el intento. Porque esta vez es diferente, se juega su vida y la de ella…se juega su futuro y el de ella a su lado. Porque hace tiempo ya que ha decidido que la quiere a ella en sus días…pero ahora sabe las verdaderas implicaciones de su elección…Y Draco quiere echársela al hombro y salir corriendo, quiere escapar y no mirar atrás ni un solo segundo…quiere perderse del mundo y vivir solo con ella…y para ella…Pero sabe que eso nunca será, porque la conoce, porque conoce su naturaleza, porque sabe que ella luchará, no por una marca en su piel y la historia a sus espaldas…peleará porque Hermione es noble y leal consigo misma…porque defiende lo que ama…porque jamás se rendirá…Y Draco no puede mas que quererla aún más por eso.

Y cuando miró aquella alegría en su rostro y el brillo en sus ojos; cuando miró esas lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y la magia de su cuerpo envolviéndolo aun en la distancia…Draco se sintió miserable.

Por eso no fue a aquella cita, por eso lleva evadiéndola todo este tiempo. Porque como nunca antes en su vida Draco se siente avergonzado. Porque no tiene la fuerza de mirarla a los ojos, porque no cree soportar estar cerca de ella sintiéndose una mierda…porque tiene miedo de que ella descubra la realidad de su ser. Porque teme que se dé cuenta que solo es el hijo de un Mortífago condenado a seguir el destino de su padre, porque teme que note en sus ojos el terror que siente hacia un futuro que está seguro le exigirá todo de lo carece.

..

..

— ¡Draco!—, gritaba Hermione mientras lo seguía por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Muy poco le importaba si alguien la podía escuchar, muy poco le importaba si alguien la podía ver, aunque estaba segura que nadie lo haría-y si lo hacían para lo que le interesaba-. Draco ya llevaba casi dos semanas evadiéndola, dándole el esquinazo como si ella cargara la peste. Los primeros días, luego de que él no fuera a la cita en la Sala de los Menesteres, Hermione pensó que quizá Draco podía necesitar un tiempo a solas para aclarar sus ideas. Supuso que el hecho de saber a su padre un Mortífago fugitivo lo estaba desconcertando de tal manera que no sabía cómo actuar.

Haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia, Hermione esperó a que fuera él quien se acercara a ella. Sin presiones. Creyó que sería cosa de un par de días pero ese par de días se convirtió en una semana y para el décimo día la tolerancia de Hermione estaba alcanzando su punto más crítico.

El día once la castaña le había enviado una nueva nota citándolo una vez más en la Sala de los Menesteres después de la cena; y una vez más él había faltado.

Hermione comenzó a sentirse desesperada, la angustia la consumía y un miedo a creer que ella era la causante del comportamiento de Draco le impedía dormir por las noches. Buscaba su mirada durante el día, empeñándose en que sus ojos conectaran con los de ella…pero él la ignoraba y pasaba de largo. Cuando se cruzaban por los pasillos, sin pensar muy bien en lo que hacía, Hermione se dirigía a él con paso decidido pero ni bien llegaba a dos metros de Draco cuando éste la miraba con algo que a Hermione le parecía temor y daba media vuelta. Esos eran los únicos instantes en que él la miraba y jamás volteaba para darse cuenta que ella se quedaba llorando.

La noche anterior, Hermione se había despertado alterada tras haber soñado con la primera vez que Draco la llamó sangre sucia, y al darse cuenta que por un minuto entero prefería que él la volviera a insultar a que la ignorara como lo hacía, se dijo que lo que sea que estaba pasando no podía continuar.

Así que armándose del valor que se supone que como buena Gryffindor debía de tener, y aprovechándose de su posición de prefecta así como de premio anual y todo lo que pudiera ayudarla, había modificado las rutas de las rondas de prefectos y hecho que él fuera solo en patrullaje por el ala este del castillo.

Haciéndole un favor a Ron, dejó que el pelirrojo patrullara con Parkinson, claramente no había ni terminado de hablar con su amigo cuando éste ya estaba diciendo que sí.

— ¡Draco!—, gritó nuevamente pero el rubio, como las ultimas cinco veces, la había ignorado. En el instante enque él estaba por girar hacia la derecha, Hermione ya no se pudo contener— ¡Con una mierda, Malfoy, mírame!

Draco se detuvo al instante. Aún de espaldas a ella, apretó la mandíbula y cerró las manos fuertemente en puño dentro de los bolsillos de su túnica. No se había detenido por la palabrota que dijo ni por el hecho de que lo había llamando por su apellido, se detuvo porque detectó ese dejo de dolor mezcla de furia e impotencia en su voz.

— ¡Mírame!—, ordenó Hermione tratando de controlar la voz.

Con lentitud Draco se dio media vuelta, peleando consigo mismo y con las ganas que tenía de salir corriendo.

Por unos instantes no hicieron otra cosa que mirarse. La respiración de Hermione subía rápidamente mientras que los ojos grises de Draco parecían brillar con mayor intensidad al recorrer libremente el rostro de la castaña.

—¿Qué quieres?—, soltó de pronto.

Hermione bajó la mirada tan solo un instante antes de enfrentarlo dando un paso hasta él, sorprendida se dio cuenta que Draco daba un paso hacia atrás. Frunció el ceño pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto—. Quiero saber qué te ocurre, quiero saber por qué me has estado evadiendo todo este tiempo—, Draco bufó tratando de fingir que todo aquello era mentira—. Sí, lo has hecho. No soy ninguna tonta, Draco, sé que algo te pasa y quiero saberlo ahora.

—No quiero hablar contigo, Granger—, dio media vuelta esperando salir de ahí antes que Hermione hiciera su próximo movimiento, pero no contó con que ella lo tomaría con inusitada fuerza por el antebrazo y lo girara para encararlo.

— ¿Granger?, ¿ahora soy Granger, Draco?—, lo miró dolida luchando por controlarse y controlar las lagrimas que querían salir. Más que todo, el hecho de que él la llamara por su apellido había calado hondo en su alma, una punzada de pánico al pensar que sus sentimientos hacia ella habían cambiado le atenazó el pecho.

El semblante de Draco seguía imperturbable. Ninguna emoción parecía aflorar de sus ojos acerados, la mandíbula fuertemente cerrada, la ceja arqueaba y las manos en los bolsillos.

—Siempre has sido Granger, ¿no es acaso ese tu apellido?

—¿Qué te he hecho?—, Hermione lo soltó lentamente, casi dolorosamente mientras lo miraba como si la persona frente a ella fuese un desconocido y no el hombre al que amaba—. ¿Qué ha sucedido para que actúes de esta manera?

Draco se rió irónicamente— ¿Que no has leído el periódico últimamente, Granger?—, ella negó ligeramente sin entender, luego Draco se inclinó un poco sobre ella y le dijo en modo de secreto—: Tengo un padre Mortífago que ha escapado de la prisión, ¿te suena de algo?

Hermione arrugó el ceño mirándola incrédula—Eso lo sé, siempre he sabido lo que es tu padre, Draco…pero yo me enamoré de hombre no del nombre—, ella trató de tomarlo del hombro pero Draco lo movió bruscamente.

—Qué ingenua eres, Hermione. Es el nombre lo que hace al hombre, es mi apellido lo que me hace ser lo que soy.

—Te equivocas, tú no eres tu padre—. Y Hermione lo dijo con total convicción, con esa fuerza en su mirar, con la seguridad en sus labios, que Draco creyó por un momento que ella tenía razón—. Te conozco—. Esta vez la fuerza de voluntad no fue suficiente para impedir que ella tocara su rostro, que acariciara su piel con la yema de los dedos como solía hacerlo.

Pero en el justo instante en que ella se paraba de puntas para besarlo, Draco dio un paso atrás— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?, ¿cómo puedes decir que me conoces?—, poco a poco las murallas que había creado en ese poco tiempo estaban cayendo y no podía evitar que su voz temblara y que el miedo comenzara a reflejarse en su rostro—Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que soy, Hermione.

—No, Draco; eres tú quien no tiene ni idea de lo que es. No te has dado cuenta que tus ideas no son las de tu padre, no te has dado cuenta que la sangre en las venas es solo sangre, que no dicta lo que somos ni lo que seremos. No te has dado cuenta que hace tiempo decidiste tu propio destino y que el apellido después del nombre carece de importancia ante nuestros sentimientos.

Draco le sonrió tristemente—Tú no lo entiendes.

—Entonces, háblame, dime lo que sientes—, con delicadeza lo tomó de la mano entrelazando sus dedos con los de él—, Confía en mí, Draco.

_Confía en mi, Draco_

Se repitió en su cabeza, ¿cómo?, ¿de la misma forma en que ella confió en él?

Draco soltó una carcajada antes de bajar la mirada y fijarla en la de ella, fue el turno de Hermione de dar un paso atrás—. A veces puedes llegara a ser tan hipócrita, Granger.

—Y tú un redomado imbécil—, soltó sin pensarlo.

Inesperadamente y tomando a Hermione por los hombros, Draco la acorraló contra una pared, importándole muy poco la mueca de dolor que ella dibujó en su rostro al chocar su espalda contra la roca.

—¡Sí, lo soy, soy un imbécil!, ¡hasta que te das cuenta, Hermione!, ¡hasta que por fin ves quien realmente soy! Dime, ¿qué mas ves en mi, Hermione?, ¡Dime lo que ves!—le exigió haciendo que ella pegara un brinco—. ¿Acaso tú también crees que estoy encubriendo a mi padre?—, ella negó entre asustada y sorprendida—, ¿No?, ¿acaso no crees como todos los demás que merezco, al igual que mi padre, pasar mis días en Azkaban?, ¡¿no ves en mi al hijo de Mortífago?—, Draco se subió la manga de la túnica y le mostró su antebrazo blanco— ¡¿No ves tatuada la Marca Tenebrosa?

—¡No, no!—, Hermione no había podido contener las lagrimas. No lloraba por ella, sino por él…porque ahora lo entendía todo, porque podía ver el miedo en sus ojos, y el temor que hacía temblar sus voz, porque podía ver la desesperación en su mirada y la incertidumbre de no saber quién eres realmente—¡Te veo a ti!—, sorprendentemente lo tomó por las mejillas queriendo hacerlo entender—¡Te veo a ti, tal y como eres!, veo al hombre al que amo, veo al ser libre de tomar decisiones, veo…a Draco, solo a Draco.

El rubio se permitió cerrar los ojos por un momento dejándose llenar por el tacto suave de las manos de Hermione sobre su piel, de su aliento calido tozando su rostro, del olor dulce impregnándose a su cuerpo.

—Dices que el nombre no hace al hombre—comenzó despacio, casi derrotado— que el apellido no importa, pues entérate, sí importa, a todo el mundo le importa, incluso a ti.

—No es cierto, eso lo sabes, si fuera así jamás me habría enamorado de ti.

—¿Amor, dices?—, Draco alzó un puño y los estrelló contra la pared haciendo que sus nudillos crujieran—.Cuando hay amor hay confianza, tu me pides confianza—, el rubio pegó su rostro al de Hermione—, dime, Hermione, ¿tú confías en mí?

—Sí.

Draco se separó de pronto como si el contacto con ella le quemara. Dio media vuelta alejándose un par de pasos—No, no lo haces. Sé muy bien que no lo haces.

Y la decepción en la voz de Draco fue tan grande, que Hermione sintió derrumbarse ahí mismo. Porque Draco tenía razón, ella le pedía su confianza cuando no había sido capaz de entregarle la suya, cuando el miedo le había impedido revelarle la naturaleza de su ser.

—Lo siento—, soltó ella de pronto. Él se giró a mirarla sorprendido; y sin darle oportunidad de decir nada más, Hermione dio media vuelta dejando a Draco solo con sus sentimientos.

..

..

_Te equivocas, tú no eres tu padre_

Las palabras de Hermione se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Draco luchaba por creer que eran verdad…que él no era su padre, que era más que un hijo de Mortífago y que eso no lo hacía merecedor a la una marca en el antebrazo…

_No te has dado cuenta que la sangre en las venas es solo sangre, que no dicta lo que somos ni lo que seremos…_

Que era más que un mago con sangre pura…y que no era ella la que dictaba sus acciones ni gobernaba su modo de pensar…que aquel liquido rojo no marcaría su destino…mas sin embargo Draco no dejaba de preguntarse qué quería lograr, pero mucho más importante el quién quería ser; Draco se cuestionaba incluso lo que era ahora…

_Te veo a ti, tal y como eres, veo al hombre al que amo, veo al ser libre de tomar decisiones, veo…a Draco, solo a Draco…_

¿Realmente ella lo miraba solo a él?, y si lo hacía, ¿qué miraba?, ¿Hermione lograría captar el miedo, la incertidumbre…su desesperación?, ¿vería la vergüenza que sentía hacía sí mismo y el pánico que le causaba el decidir un rumbo?, ¿el horror que lo inundaba de solo imaginar que ella podría morir y que él no podría hacer nada para ayudarla?, ¿su marcado egoísmo al querer llevársela lejos de todo sin importarle que el mundo a sus espaldas se desmoronara en pequeños y irreparables pedazos?

No, Hermione no debía de verlo en su totalidad, porque si lo hiciera, Draco estaba seguro que se alejaría por completo de él.

_Me enamoré de hombre no del nombre_

Pero lo amaba, ella lo dijo, lo amaba…a él, a él y a nadie más…y en su mundo desquebrajado, en su vida alterada con matices de irrealidad, Hermione era lo único real que tenía. Hermione era suya…ella estaba ahí para él, para compartir sus minutos y sus horas…para entregarse en cuerpo y alma…para besar sus labios y robarse su alma cachito a cachito…

Y en medio de sus miedo e inseguridades, en medio de su propio temor, Draco se dio cuenta que nada importaba, que todo lo demás se empequeñecía ante una sola sonrisa de Hermione, se dio cuenta que fuera cual fuera el destino que tomara, su vida no sería vida sin los ojos de Hermione para mirarlo y sin sus manos para acariciarlo…se dio cuenta que sin importar su realidad o la falta de ella, prefería morir mil veces antes de ver un mundo sin Hermione existiendo en él.

..

* * *

..

Por más que trataba de no llorar, las lágrimas se escurrían sin permiso por la piel de Hermione, llegando a humedecer el cuello blanco de su blusa escolar.

La castaña no podía evitar sentirse culpable y ruin. Pedía algo de Draco que ella no había podido otorgarle del todo. El miedo puede ser un mal consejero y Hermione temía que cuando Draco supiera la verdad la despreciara como en su momento lo hizo Harry. Hermione estaba segura que no podría soportar ver el asco y la repugnancia en los ojos grises. Y aunque sabía que no podía ocultárselo para siempre, algo dentro de ella pegaba su lengua al paladar en el justo instante en que se decidía a hablar.

Muchas veces Hermione se planteó decenas de escenarios donde ella le contaba quién era. En algunos Draco se quedaba a su lado para luchar, para buscarse una vida juntos a pesar que el destino había dictado desde hacía mucho tiempo que no podía ser; en otros lo veía con aquella mueca de desprecio y asco, mirándola de arriba abajo como la sangre sucia que ella muchas veces pensó que era, se veía a sí misma gritándole que volviera a su lado mientras él daba media vuelta y se alejaba. Pero había otro escenario, uno en donde ella se quedaba callada, uno donde se dedicaba a disfrutar del amor junto a Draco y dejaba correr el tiempo sin preocuparse por el futuro, solo viviendo el presente. Ciertamente este era el escenario que mas le gustaba a Hermione y el que se empeñaba a vivir, aunque ella sabía que no era el correcto.

Mirando su reflejo en el espejo, la castaña delineó sus facciones tan parecidas a las de su abuela y distinguió el rojo de sus ojos de tanto llorar. Abriendo el grifo del baño de su habitación en la torre de Gryffindor, la castaña se mojó el rostro tratando de borrar las huellas de las lágrimas. Agradecía enormemente que Ron y Harry ya se encontraran dormidos cuando ingresó a la sala común, no habría soportado el intenso interrogatorio al que la habrían sometido al verla llegar llorando.

Pero cuando alzó la mirada un nuevo reflejo se dejaba ver junto al suyo.

Draco estaba de pie tras ella mirándola fijamente.

Hermione no se movió ni segundo, permaneció con los ojos clavados en él mientras el agua le escurría por la cara. Varias veces trató de decir algo pero las palabras no querían salir.

— ¿Qué…

Pero prefirió guardar silencio. Seguía con la mirada fija en los ojos de Draco a través del espejo, como hipnotizada lo miraba acercarse poco a poco. Solo el ruido de sus respiraciones y de los pasos de Draco retumbando en el lugar rompía el silencio.

Anticipándose al contacto, Hermione cerró los ojos y cuando las manos de Draco la rodearon por la cintura, no pudo evitar suspirar de placer. Lo sintió pegarse por completo a ella mientras enterraba el rostro en el hueco de su cuello y aspiraba profundamente.

Instintivamente, Hermione ladeó la cabeza dándole más acceso.

El rubio comenzó a regar pequeños besos por toda la extensión de piel, sus manos acariciaban el vientre de Hermione por encima de la ropa y sus caderas la apresaban contra el mármol rojo del lavamanos.

—Tienes razón—, comenzó a decir Draco muy suavemente contra su oído—, soy un imbécil, soy el más grande de todos. También soy un cabrón y un hijo de puta que no sabe cumplir su promesa de no hacerte sufrir…—el rubio logró sacar la blusa de la falta escolar y coló sus manos por debajo de ella rozándole la piel del abdomen—…pero soy un maldito imbécil que no puede ni quiere estar sin ti…un cabrón egoísta que si por él fuera te llevaría lejos de todo esto…y un hijo de puta que prefiere dejar de respirar a vivir en un mundo en el que no estés tú.

—Draco—, suspiró Hermione mientras sentía el corazón latiéndole. La castaña elevó un brazo y tomó a Draco con el cuello pegándolo a ella, todo esto, sin dejar de verse ni un segundo.

—Tú eres la única que me conoce, Hermione…pase lo que pase, no te olvides de ello.

—No lo haré—, respondió suave, bajo…casi adormilada por el placer de sentir a Draco cerca, obnubilada por su aroma a menta.

—Promételo—, la voz autoritaria de Draco la hizo despertar. Aquel par de ojos grises que tanto amaba estaban serios, duros, exigiendo de ella mucho más que una simple promesa.

—Lo prometo.

Hermione ladeó el rostro lo suficiente para alcanzar los labios de Draco. Él la tomó por el mentón y la apretó más contra su cuerpo y el lavabo.

Ningún otro beso había sido como aquel. Ese beso no solo sellaba una promesa sino que era la muestra mas real y pura que podían encontrar para decirse todo aquello que las simples palabras jamás lograban ni lograrían expresar. Cada uno de ellos entregó hasta el último trozo de su alma…rindiéndose ante el otro, dejándole ver que desde antes, desde ahora y para siempre le pertenecería…

Fue un beso que comenzó lento, suave...para ir adquiriendo fuerza poco a poco; mordían sus labios, saboreaban sus lenguas…gemían de placer ante el sabor ajeno…

Hermione intentó girarse pero las manos de Draco, fuertemente apresadas a su cintura, se lo impidieron.

Los labios del rubio dejaron los suyos para bajar hasta su cuello y morder la base de éste…después ascendió entre pequeños mordiscos y lametazos hasta el lóbulo de la oreja para comenzar a morderlo y chuparlo a conciencia. Mientras tanto, sus manos hábiles comenzaron a desabotonarle la blusa blanca...subiendo, siempre subiendo, hasta que aquellos dedos encontraron el inicio de sus pechos.

Cuando las manos frías de Draco se introdujeron por debajo de la tela del sostén, Hermione jadeó fuerte mientras se arqueaba casi imposiblemente.

Draco masajeó, pellizcó y acarició su sensible piel, tomó entre sus dedos el endurecido pezón, tirando ligeramente de él y otorgándole una delirante sensación de dolor y gozo.

—Draco—, jadeó Hermionel, sintiendo en entre sus glúteos la dureza palpitante del rubio. Con delirio, lo escuchó reírse gravemente antes de soltar un ronco jadeo.

Ella comenzó a frotarse contra él, maravillada de ver el rostro de Draco lleno de excitación a través del espejo…sin dejar de observarse nuca mientras él lamía su cuello y masajeaba sus pechos fervientemente.

Poco después la ropa en el cuerpo de Hermione a Draco le pareció un estorbo, con maestría se deshizo de la blusa de la chica y bajando con los dientes las tiras del sostén, lo desechó a un lado…

Draco jadeó cuando la vio desnuda por el espejo—Merlín, eres perfecta…perfecta—continuó diciendo mientras plantaba pequeños besos por los hombros desnudos de Hermione, mientras chupaba su nuca y mordía la piel de su espalda-y eres mía.

Los jadeos y gemidos de la castaña eran su droga y Draco no quería detenerse.

Una de sus manos abandonaron los pechos de la chica para bajar hasta su cintura y hacer decender la falda escolar…a los pocos segundos, las bragas tuvieron el mismo camino.

Cuando Draco la volvió a tomar por la cintura, Hermione no pudo contener un jadeo…él ya estaba completamente desnudo…sentía a la perfección su miembro caliente…la piel de sus caderas pegada a la de ella…sus piernas fuertes ligeramente abiertas atrapando las suyas.

Hermione tomó una de las manos de Draco y se la llevó a los labios, primero besó dulcemente cada uno de sus dedos, para luego comenzar a chuparlos casi con gula. Y no pudo evitar sonreír de una manera muy Malfoy cuando escuchó el gemido excitado de su novio, sintió su aliento caliente golpeando la piel de su cuello y notó la masculinidad de Draco dar un respingo.

Como venganza y formando esa sonrisa de medio lado, Draco llevó la otra mano, muy, muy lentamente por los pechos de la chica…luego bajó por su vientre…trazó figuras alrededor de su ombligo, se enredó con los rizos castaños de su entrepierna…dio un rodeo por sus caderas…luego bajó por uno de los muslo para subir después mortalmente lento por la parte interna….

Hermione instintivamente abrió mas las piernas otorgándole mayor acceso.

—Draco...Draco…por favor...—suplicó.

A través de espejo Draco le sonrió, la obligó a girar el rostro para besarla y en el justo instante en que su lengua penetró la boca de Hermione, sus dedos se enterraron en el sexo húmedo de la castaña.

Hermione gimió, tembló y se arqueó de placer…los dedos de Draco se sentían tan bien dentro de ella…su pulgar masajeando su clítoris y el dedo índice entre sus pliegues…

—Muévete, Hermione—, de ordenó Draco con voz ronca y pasional…voz a la que Hermione solo pudo obedecer.

Comenzó a moverse primero lentamente, disfrutando del tacto de su piel tierna con los dedos de Draco…pero después, la necesidad era imperiosa y la obligaba a acelerar el ritmo de las caderas, poco podía aguantar y pronto llegaría al orgasmo.

—Mírame—, le pidió él. Hermione clavó sus ojos castaños en los grises, turbios y embravecidos de pasión.

Y comenzó a moverse más y más de prisa, sus caderas iban de adelante atrás, enterrándose, frotándose contra los dedos largos y hábiles.

— ¡Draco, oh, Draco!—, comenzó a gemir Hermione sin poder contenerse—Ya… ¡Oh mi dios!

—Soy Draco, hermosa, no te confundas.

Y en el justo instante en que sintió como las paredes de Hermione se contrajeron y su cuerpo se estremeció por completo, en ese justo instante Draco sacó los dedos y los reemplazó por su miembro.

Fue tan profundo, tan caliente…tan perfecto, que Hermione se vio arrastrada al orgasmo mas intenso que había tenido nunca.

Y aún no terminaba.

Draco comenzó a moverse detrás de ella…primero rápido, luego despacio y de nuevo rápido, penetrándola hasta lo más profundo de su ser…no solo con su miembro sino con sus ojos grises, ahora oscurecidos por la pasión, que le taladraban el alma haciendo temblar sus mas primitivos e instintivos cimientos.

El rubio se inclinó hacia delante pegando la espalda de Hermione contra su pecho, apoyó la barbilla en su hombro y sujetándose de la orilla del lavamanos con sus dedos entrelazados a los de Hermione.

Jamás dejaron de mirarse, jamás dejaron de hacer el amor no solo con el cuerpo sino también con la mirada.

El sonido de sus sexos unidos, el de sus respiraciones aceleradas, el de sus jadeos y gemidos ardientes chocaba contra las paredes haciendo eco. Poco a poco ambos fueron sintiendo como el orgasmo se apoderaba de sus cuerpos.

Hermione comenzó a gritar de placer y Draco a gruñir y jadear descontroladamente.

—Draco, Draco, Draco—decía Hermione a cada penetración que él la acercaba al orgasmo— ¡Draco!

— ¡Hermione!

Con un último golpe de sus caderas, con una última respiración, con una última mirada…con un último aliento, Draco y Hermione alcanzaron el clímax juntos…con un último grito de sus nombres en la boca.

Esa noche, ambos aún desnudos y entre besos y sonrisas se dirigieron a la cama de Hermione. Esa noche hicieron el amor hasta que el sol se coló por una ventana abierta. Esa noche se entregaron como si fuera la primera vez….

Sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias.

..

* * *

..

De los siguientes días Hermione podía decir mucho y a la vez poco. Su vida se había sumido en una placentera nebulosa colmada de los besos robados, de las caricias escondidas y de miradas cómplices a través del Gran Comedor, de roces secretos en los pasillos, de tactos indecentes y entregas totales.

Si a ella le preguntaban diría que nunca había sido tan feliz como en aquellos momentos, como en el justo instante en que sentada entre Ron y Harry, riendo abiertamente por cualquier tontería, encontraba entre todas las demás la mirada de Draco, de_ su_ Draco sobre ella.

Lo amaba locamente, desesperadamente, total e incandescentemente…

En uno de eso días que ella podía calificar como Extraordinario, sí, como las notas en su expediente escolar, Hermione no pudo evitar mirar cómo una lechuza de tonalidades grises dejaba caer un pergamino frente a Draco.

Frunció el ceño cuando lo vio tensar la mandíbula y sin siquiera abrir el sobre, meterlo en el bolsillo de la túnica. Hermione se dijo que cuando lo viera, no dejaría de preguntarle de qué se trataba…eso sí, después de besarlo hasta que se le cansaran los labios.

Y justamente la castaña encontró la oportunidad esa misma tarde, secuestrando el rubio mientras éste caminaba solo por uno de los pasillos del primer piso.

Draco solo pudo sentir el repentino tirón que jaló de él irremediablemente, introduciéndolo en un aula que reconoció como la de Transformaciones.

Cuando se vio entre los brazos de Hermione no pudo mas que elevar una ceja socarronamente— ¿Transformaciones, Granger? Creo que tienes una ligera fijación por la profesora McGonagall.

Hermione se mordió el labio—. Si lo que intentas es que diga que la fijación que tengo es por ti, ya puedes comenzar a besarme, Malfoy…porque no lo diré.

—Lo que diga señorita.

Entre risas, Draco comenzó a besarla y a morder sus labios mientras acariciaba su cintura suavemente. Cuando se separaron, Hermione mantuvo los ojos cerrados un momento tratando de normalizarse, Draco frente a ella sonreía muy pagado de sí mismo.

Al abrir los ojos, Hermione soltó una ligera risilla mientras hundía el rostro en su pecho, Draco le besó el cabello y comenzó a reírse con ella.

— ¿Draco?

— ¿Mmm?

— ¿Qué era la carta que recibiste esta mañana?—, preguntó Hermione alzando la mirada.

Draco se cruzó de brazos y fingió hacerse el ofendido— ¿Así que todo esto era una sucia treta tuya para satisfacer tu insana curiosidad? Vaya que eres cotilla, Hermione…y toda una serpiente debo de admitirlo—, Draco se tomó la barbilla—. Sí, muy buena.

Hermione lo abrazó por la cintura— ¿Será que he aprendido de la mejor serpiente?

—Debe de ser eso—, dándole un rápido beso en los labios se sentó con ella en las piernas en uno de los mesabancos, luego, sacó la carta de entre su túnica y se la tendió a Hermione que comenzó a leerla.

— ¿Audiencia en el Ministerio?—, preguntó confundida—, pero ¿por qué?, creí que ya se había aclarado todo, que tú no tuviste ni tienes nada que ver con la fuga de tu padre.

El rubio sacó todo el aire de sus pulmones antes de hablar—. Supongo que quieren asegurarse que bajo ninguna circunstancia ayudaremos a mi padre, o que en este tiempo no hemos tenido contacto con él. Han citado también a mi madre.

— ¿Cuándo?—, había comenzado a acariciar el cabello de Draco sin darse cuenta.

—Mañana por la mañana.

Los dos guardaron silencio hasta que Hermione preguntó— ¿Lo harías?—, él la miró confundido— ¿Ayudarías a tu padre?

—Es mi padre, Hermione, puede ser un Mortífago y estar hasta el cuello de toda esta mierda, pero es el hombre que me dio la vida, es quien me educó y aunque te cueste creerlo el que me dio todo su cariño, ¿cómo no podría hacerlo?—. Hermione se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada— ¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar?

—No lo sé, tomando en cuenta la clase de padres que tuve, o más bien la falta de ellos…no estoy tan segura si lo haría…pero…si fuera alguien a quien amo, si fueras tú, Ron, Harry o mi abuela…no lo dudaría ni un segundo—, la castaña frotó suavemente la punta de la nariz contra la mejilla de Draco—. Haría lo que fuera por ustedes…por ti.

Draco no dijo nada, solo se giró un poco atrapando aquellos labios con los suyos.

..

* * *

..

Eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde y Theo ya se estaba hartando de tanto bostezo. Sin levantar la mirada del libro que leía soltó ligeramente fastidiado:

—Quieres irte de una buena vez a dormir, Pansy. No dejas que me concentre.

La chica, que estaba cómodamente recargada en el hombro de su amigo, se incorporó mirándolo ofendida—¿Sabías que hay ocasiones en las que eres realmente insoportable?

—Gracias, lo mismo digo—, Theo la volvió a ignorar enfrascándose en el libro. A su lado, Pansy se recorrió hasta el otro extremo del sillón.

—¿A qué hora regresa Draco?—, preguntó después de un nuevo bostezo. Pero Theo ni le hizo caso. La pelinegra entrecerró los ojos—¿A qué hora regresa Draco?—, preguntó una vez más, pero como Theo seguía sin ponerle atención, Pansy alargó su pie y le dio una patada al libro mandándolo a volar tres metros de las manos del castaño.

—¿Pero qué haces?—, Theo se giró hacia ella furioso—¿Estás loca o qué?

Pansy se encogió de hombros—. Te estaba hablando y como tú no me hacías caso decidí mandar a volar, literalmente, el objeto de tu atención.

El castaño estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos, tentado en tomar a su amiga por el cuello y apretárselo muy fuerte. Pero se contuvo, respiró profundo y contó hasta cien de diez en diez— ¿Qué quieres?

—Nada—, con una sonrisa inocente Pansy se puso en pie—, me voy a dormir un rato, me avisas cuando llegué Draco del Ministerio, quiero saber cómo le fue—, la pelinegra dio media vuelta y se alejó de Theo unos pasos antes de girarse y decir—Tu libro se quema, por cierto—y tras señalar el pesado tomo que ardía en la chimenea, se dirigió a su habitación.

..

* * *

..

La lechuza que trajo aquella carta, Hermione no la pudo reconocer. Sentada en una de las mesas más apartadas de la biblioteca, mataba el tiempo en la espera del regreso de Draco. Había estado leyendo el mismo párrafo durante quince minutos sin entender ni una sola palabra-los nervios eran casi insoportables-, hasta que vio con asombro que el ave se posaba limpiamente sobre los libros apilados.

Un poco extrañada y con la esperanza de que fuera de Draco, tomó la nota entre sus dedos. La abrió casi temblorosamente pero dentro no encontró la pulcra y estilizada letra de su novio, sino una que también llegó a reconocer pero que no creyó volver a leer.

_Sé que posiblemente no quieras verme después de lo que pasó, pero realmente necesito hablar contigo. No pude despedirme de ti ni mucho menos pedirte disculpas por mi mal comportamiento. Si no te importuno de alguna manera, me gustaría que nos viéramos esta misma tarde alrededor de las seis, en las orillas del lago, donde jugamos carreras hace algún tiempo, ¿lo recuerdas? Te estaré esperando, si no vienes lo entenderé, pero realmente me gustaría que lo hicieras, significaría mucho para mí. _

_Esperando impaciente:_

_Peter Cold. _

Hermione alzó la mirada y luego la volvió a la nota. ¿Debía de ir? Ella no quería moverse de ahí, quería estar para cuando Draco regresara, pero por otro lado, una parte de ella se sentía realmente apenada con el chico además de culpable por no haber acudido a despedirlo hacía unos meses cuando él se lo pidió. Peter se fue sin darle la oportunidad de expresarse y mucho menos de despedirse. Y a pesar de lo mal que se había portado con Draco, desde que lo conoció, Peter fue atento y estuvo a su lado apoyándola siempre.

La castaña miró su reloj, eran las cinco y cuarenta…quizá si se daba prisa y hablaba pronto con él, podría desocuparse antes de que Draco regresara. Ya tomada la decisión, acomodó todos los libros en sus respectivos estantes y se dirigió hacia la salida.

..

* * *

..

El sueño había llegado rápidamente a ella, sumiéndola de inmediato en un placentero confort que no tardó en volverse pesado y asfixiante.

_Caminaba de la mano de Ron por uno de los pasillos del colegio. Él sonreía y de vez en cuando tomaba su rostro para plantar un beso tierno en su boca; luego le sonreía de nuevo para seguir andando en un cómodo silencio. _

_De pronto, la luz del atardecer que se escurría libre por las ventanas comenzó a apagarse, y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Pansy asustada se giró hacia Ron que la miraba con miedo y en el mismo instante en que él abría la boca para decirle algo, una fuerza descomunal e invisible lo jaló hacia atrás apartándolo irremediablemente de ella. _

_Pansy comenzó a gritar desesperada mientras trataba de alcanzarlo pero era inútil, Ron se dirigía a una impenetrable oscuridad que comenzaba a tragarse su cuerpo y a apagar sus gritos de ayuda. _

_Y ella comenzó a llorar y a pedir que volviera,__ presa del pánico y del dolor. Fue entonces que otro ruido se sumó a sus lamentos, era un ruido bajo e incesante…como un zumbido de miles y millones de moscas…_

_Con lentitud, Pansy se dio media vuelta mirando horrorizada como cientos de escarabajos negros se dirigían a ella con sus pequeñas pero fuertes tenazas abiertas amenazadoramente. Por más que trató, por más que luchó, Pansy no puedo evitar que aquellos animales comenzaran a subirse por su cuerpo, a penetrar en su piel desgarrando sus entrañas._

_El dolor era insoportable. Pedía a gritos ayuda pero nadie acudía…palpaba su cuerpo, notando como los escarabajos subían y subían cada vez un poco más…horrorizada Pansy comenzó a correr queriendo escapar de algo inevitable. Y mientras corría, alcanzó a distinguir su reflejo en uno de los cristales de la ventana. _

_Ella se acercó hasta detenerse frente al vidrio. Un par de escarabajos correteaban por debajo de la piel de su cuello largo, mientras otros mas lo hacían por su pecho…observó como muchos más corrían por sus ropas, por sus hombros hasta subir por su largo cabello y comenzar a corretear por su rostro…_

_Por su cabello castaño y rizado…por su rostro de ojos café…y detrás del reflejo de Hermione Granger siendo devorada, estaba el de Peter Cold, con sus mirada oscura y vacía fija en ella. _

Pansy despertó de golpe y cubierta de sudor mirando asustada a su alrededor.

Por un instante, tan solo por una milésima de segundo, se quiso convencer que todo había sido un sueño…pero un escalofrío recorriéndole la espina dorsal le hizo saber que estaba equivocaba.

Descalza y sin importarle nada más, Pansy tomó su varita y saló corriendo de su habitación mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro lleno de pánico.

Cuando ella llegó a la sala común, no se detuvo en ver quién estaba o quién no estaba ahí. Corrió como nunca en su vida hacia la puerta pero antes de poder siquiera cruzarla, una mano la detuvo haciéndola girar.

Los penetrantes ojos de Theo la miraban llenos de susto y preocupación, sus facciones estaban tensas al igual que todos los músculos de su cuerpo.

—Granger, Granger…tengo que…Granger esta en peligro…

Ella estaba como el shock, miraba sin mirar a su amigo, con los ojos perdidos y el llanto cubriendo sus mejillas. Cuando Theo la tomó con fuerza por los hombros la descubrió temblando de miedo.

—Pansy, Pansy—, la llamaba, pero ella no dejaba de repetir lo mismo, "Granger en peligro, en peligro", Theo mas asustado que nunca en su vida, sacudió a Pansy tratando de hacerla reaccionar—. ¡Pansy, fue un sueño, solo un sueño!

Por primera vez ella pareció mirarlo a él y, con voz que no parecía la suya, pero más segura y firme que nunca, dijo—: Granger morirá, no fue un sueño—. Y como si un rayo de luz la golpeara, Pansy se dio cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer—. Debo buscar a Ron.

Y soltándose bruscamente de Theo, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr al encuentro con el pelirrojo; detrás de ella, el castaño hacía lo mismo.

..

* * *

..

Aquel era un juego fácil. Una vez más él iba a ganar y su amigo no podía hacer nada. La verdad para él era casi decepcionante que a estas alturas, Harry ni nadie, haya podido nunca ganarle, o por lo menos regalarle un digno partido de ajedrez.

Harry se empeñaba, fruncía el ceño y mordía el labio a causa de la concentración. Con una seguridad que no sentía, ordenó el siguiente movimiento.

Ron sonrió de medio lado. Justo lo que él quería. Inclinándose hacia delante, y moviendo el mismo las piezas del tablero, declaró—. Jaque Mate.

El pelinegro bufó y refunfuñó.

—Ya será para la próxima, compañero, pero esta…—. De un momento en semblante de Ron se endureció, sus ojos de dilataron, sus cuerpo se endureció y sus sentido se despertaron alertas.

Harry lo notó— ¿Qué sucede?—, preguntó serio mientras se ponía en pie al igual que su amigo el pelirrojo.

Ron no contestó el instante. Se concentró por un momento; casi inmediatamente pudo percibir el miedo de Pansy así como su desesperación por encontrarlo—. Pansy—, susurró para luego salir corriendo por el retrato de la señora Gorda atropellando a un par de alumnos de tercero.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?—, Harry corría a su lado, logrando mantener a duras penas la velocidad de Ron.

—No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea no es bueno.

Los metros a Ron le parecieron kilómetros, recorrió lo que le parecieron miles de pasillos y bajó a su parecer millones de escaleras. Sabía a dónde dirigirse, Pansy estaría alcanzando el vestíbulo del castillo. Cuando él y Harry terminaron de bajar las escaleras, la pelinegra entraba en su campo visual.

— ¡Pansy!—, le gritó lanzándose sobre ella y tomándola entre sus brazos. Ella seguía temblando— ¿Quién?—, quiso saber mirándola a los ojos.

—Granger, está el peligro. Peter Cold está aquí y viene a matarla.

Harry y Theo, que se mantenían a unos metros detrás, intercambiaron una mirada.

— ¿Dónde está, Ron?—, preguntó el moreno desesperado con el corazón latiéndoles a mil por hora presa del pánico.

Una vez más Ron no contestó de inmediato. Cerró los ojos y extendió su empatía por todo el castillo y sus terrenos tratando de encontrar a su amiga. Pero no contaba con que otra de las mujeres que él más quería también corría un gran riesgo

—En el lago, del lado este…—, Harry ya había asentido y comenzado a correr cuando un grito de Ron lo detuvo— ¡Harry! tú ayuda a mi hermana, ella está en peligro.

— ¿Qué, por qué?

—Blaise Zabini está con ella. El claro donde Luna alimentaba a los Thestrals.

Harry no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces, y aunque una parte de él luchaba por ir y ayudar a Hermione, confiaba en que Ron podría hacerlo; además, la mención de Blaise Zabini creó en él un tipo de opresión que no le gustaba, su sexto sentido se despertó y la intuición le decía que ese chico era mas peligroso que muchos otros.

—Yo voy con Hermione.

—Voy contigo—, se ofreció Pansy dando un paso al frente y aforrándose del antebrazo del pelirrojo.

—No, tú te quedas aquí, no te voy a exponer a que te pase algo.

—Pero…

Ron se soltó de ella y volteándose hacia Theo dijo—: No dejes que salga por ningún motivo.

—Descuida, Weasley; yo cuidaré de ella—, tomándola por la cintura la pegó a él en modo protector. Ron asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo.

..

* * *

..

Había salido esa tarde del castillo sintiéndose realmente triste. Ella no era de las que se ponían así constantemente, es más, odiaba sentirse así. Pero por algún motivo no se pudo contener. Sentía que las paredes se le venían encima y que el oxigeno en el aire era insuficiente para satisfacer las demandas de su pecho.

Por muy extraño que pareciera, Ginny se sentía sola. Rodeada de puros hombres ella se tuvo que abrir camino entre todos, tuvo que hacerse dura y ruda para poder sobrevivir en una batalla campal de hermandad donde por ser la menor y la única chica era el blanco perfecto para las bromas o las burlas.

Ginny aprendió a controlar el llanto y a seguirles la corriente. A soportar las bromas y a jugarles algunas. Y aunque ella sabía que todos y cada uno de sus hermanos la querían-quizá Percy un poco menos que los demás-en ninguno pudo encontrar lo que se dice una amiga de verdad, para empezar porque ninguno era una fémina como ella.

Al entrar a Hogwarts y tras conocer a Hermione, Ginny creyó que ese hueco en su vida sería ocupado por la chica, pero no fue así, al menos no del todo. Porque Hermione era mayor y a pesar de que sabía que podía contar con ella, la castaña siempre tendría cosas más importantes, como salvar el mundo mágico por ejemplo.

Eso fue así hasta que conoció a Luna. Es verdad, la rubia era estrafalaria y soñadora, extraña e impredecible, pero era noble y dulce, era compasiva y sabía escuchar…pero sobre todo, parecía que Luna siempre sabía qué decir o qué hacer en el momento justo, eso sin contar su limpia honestidad.

Pero Luna se había ido y Ginny comenzó a sentirse sola de nuevo…casi como en su primer año, cuando tenía que refugiarse en un diario maldito que terminó poseyéndola. Pero gracias a Merlín hoy Ginny no tenía ni un diario en el cual desahogarse…no tenía diario, ni tenía nada.

Es por eso que ese día tuvo la necesidad de ir ahí, el mismo lugar en el que tantas veces había estado con su mejor amiga alimentando a los Thestrals. De cierta manera, Ginny sentía a Luna un poco más cerca de ella…se sentía menos sola.

Ginny tenía las manos ligeramente manchadas de la sangre que la carne cruda destilaba y alimentaba a una pequeña cría cuando un par de pasos se escucharon a su espalda. Cuando se giró la fría mirada de Blaise Zabini estaba clavada en ella.

Instintivamente Ginny dio un paso atrás mientras todas y cada una de las alarmas se disparaban en su cabeza.

Ese chico jamás le había gustado, ni le gustaría. Tenía un modo enfermizo de mirar y podía jurar que la locura brillaba en sus ojos expandiéndose por todas sus facciones, sumado al hecho en que ella había descubierto el modo en que el moreno miraba a su amiga…como si la quisiera poseer de más de una manera posible.

—Vaya, vaya, mira a quién tenemos aquí, si es la menor de los Weasley—. Blaise se acercaba a paso lento hasta la chica—. Buenas tardes, Givebra.

La pelirroja se tensó, su espalda se puso recta y los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron. Miedo era poco, ella tenía verdadero pánico, y lo peor del caso es que no sabía por qué.

—Para ti soy Weasley. Además, ¿tú qué haces aquí? Llevas meses desaparecido.

Blaise sonrió de medio lado, complacido. Casi podía oler el miedo en Ginny y eso lo excitaba. Con descaro la recorrió de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose un momento en sus pechos.

Esa chica siempre le había gustado, no tanto como _ella_… pero había algo en la menor de los Weasley que lo encendía, quizá era esa mirada fiera en sus ojos o el color de su cabello…rojo como la sangre. Por un instante, Blaise se imaginó penetrándola fuertemente mientras el líquido carmesí machaba su cuerpo.

El moreno dio un paso en frente, acortando las distancias. Sabía que no debía de desviarse de su objetivo, había ido ahí con la misión de acabar con Granger y debía de estar atento para cuando eso sucediera. No quería perderse el momento en que su cuerpo se viera devorado por millones de escarabajos carnívoros…pero ella…pero esa forma de mirarlo, mezcla de miedo y desafío, estaban estaba haciendo que su hombría despertara casi dolorosamente.

Cuando dio un paso mas hacia ella, Ginny sacó la varita y lo apuntó firme—Apártate—, le ordenó con una voz que no pudo ocultar el temblor.

Blaise ladeó la cabeza, sonriendo de medio lado—. Tú no eres como ella. Ella es frágil y dulce…ella es delicada…sus ojos no reflejan lo que los tuyos…tú ni siquiera te le pareces…a pesar de la sangre pura que corre en las venas de ambas.

La mano de Ginny comenzaba a temblar, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y el miedo comenzaba a hacer estragos en su interior…cada paso que él daba hacia ella, Ginny lo daba alejándose…pero no parecía ser suficiente…la presencia de Zabini parecía imponerse hasta el punto de aplastarla…de empequeñecerla y hacerla temblar.

—No sé de quién demonios hablas, pero más te vale que te alejes, Zabini porque sino...—a sus pies una rama crujió y el ruido hizo temblar el ambiente.

—No, definitivamente no son iguales, pero estoy seguro que voy a disfrutar contigo como disfruté con ella…—Los Thestral, presintiendo la oscuridad, habían volado dejando a Ginny sola en aquel claro. Cuando un árbol se interpuso en su camino, ella jadeó asustada—Si pudieras escucharte, Ginevra—, su nombre en los labios de Zabini sonó a condena—, un jadeo no es nada comparado con lo que te haré gritar…

—¡Apártate!

—Ella también me lo pedía, que la dejara, ¿lo sabías? Pero una vez que la penetré gimió como una zorra. Y tú, por ser su amiga, no puedes ser muy diferente, ¿o sí?

El corazón de Ginny sufrió un vuelco—¿Quién?

—Tú sabes quién.

Y entonces lo supo. Y la convicción de ello no logró más que aterrorizarla.

—¡Reducto!—, gritó Ginny moviendo con rapidez la varita. Pero el hechizo fue desviado hábilmente por Blaise.

El haz de luz rebotó contra un árbol partiéndolo a la mitad.

—Eres poderosa—Blaise se relamió los labios—, mucho mejor, no me gustan las pasivas.

Y Ginny comenzó a lanzar a diestra y siniestra hechizo tras hechizo, y todos y cada uno de ellos fueron desviados por la varita de Blaise. El lugar a su alrededor comenzaba a incendiarse y los árboles caídos hacían casi imposible el salir corriendo.

—¡Desmaius!—, gritó apuntando a sus espaldas casi sin ver, cuando tropezó con un tronco y su varita salió volando.

Entonces sintió como una mano poderosa se cerraba sobre su tobillo y tiraba de ella. Ginny pataleada y maldecía pero poco podía hacer ante la fuerza de Blaise, quien ágilmente logró posicionarse sobre ella atrapando su cuerpo entre sus brazos y piernas.

—Continúa, vamos Ginevra, grita para mí—, decía mientras restregaba su erección contra el vientre de Ginny, mientras la lamía y mordía y hacía camino con una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna de la pelirroja.

Ella se retorcía y gritaba luchando por escapar, sus uñas se enterraron en el rostro de Blaise, lo rasguñó con fuerza hasta la altura del cuello, donde una profunda herida se divisaba; con dureza enterró los dedos en ella haciendo al moreno gritar de dolor.

Con furia, Blaise golpeó su rostro dejándola atontada unos segundos. Él comenzó a desgarrar su blusa y cuando sus dientes se enterraron en la piel del pecoso hombro, Ginny reaccionó. Estiró sus manos en busca de algo que pudiera ayudarla, su varita o lo que fuera, sus dedos se encontraron con una rama gruesa y pesada, y sin esperar ni un segundo la estrelló contra la cabeza de Blaise. Descolocándolo por un momento antes de golpear su entrepierna con la rodilla.

El moreno rodó de dolor y Ginny aprovecho para tratar de escapar, comenzó a correr por el claro esquivando los árboles caídos, cuando una sombra negra se cernió sobre ella tirándola de nuevo al suelo. Ginny para tratar de detener la caída estiró las manos logrando aferrarse de lo que parecía una delgada cadena que se trajo entre los dedos.

—Expelliarmus—, gritó de pronto una voz, voz que Ginny reconoció como la de Harry Potter.

El cuerpo de Blaise salió disparado contra una de los árboles, su espalda tronó escandalosamente para luego resbalar hasta caer sentado.

—¿Estas bien?—, le preguntó Harry a Ginny mientras le ayudaba a ponerse en pie. La pelirroja asintió cubriéndose lo mejor que podía. Después Harry se dirigió con la furia brillando en sus ojos hasta el cuerpo de Blaise, con la varita preparada.

Tomando a Harry por sorpresa, Blaise despertó de golpe y, convirtiéndose en uno negro, arremetió contra el pelinegro que salió disparado hasta el otro lado del claro.

—¡Harry!—, gritó Ginny mientras corría hasta su amigo. Con el miedo en los ojos se hincó junto a él mientras lo agitaba tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.

Asustada, miró a Blaise de pie a unos metros de ellos. La miraba a ella y luego a Harry para volver de nuevo a ella. Sabía que por el momento debía de abandonar, pero mas temprano que tarde, la menor de los Weasley sería para él.

Zabini movió su varita haciendo aparecer un hoyo negro en medio del claro. Sería una lastima no poder ver el cuerpo sin vida de la impura Granger, pero sabía cuando era el momento de retirarse, además, el objetivo era que Peter, o lo que ahora era Peter, acabara con El Equilibrio y él sabía que no podía fallar.

En el momento en que Harry volvía de la inconciencia, Blaise Zabini fue tragado por el hoyo negro abandonando los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Harry poco a poco fue incorporándose aún mareado y tambaleándose ligeramente. Ginny a su lado lo ayudaba a no caer.

—Harry…estás…

—Hermione—, soltó de pronto.

—¿Qué?

—Hermione—, repitió y sin dar explicaciones comenzó a correr hacia el lado este del lago.

..

* * *

..

Logró divisar a Peter de espaldas a ella. Hermione no pudo evitar que una calida sensación la invadiera. Había pasado varios meses y hasta ese momento se daba cuenta lo mucho que lo había extrañado. Había extrañado sus pláticas inteligentes y su mirada noble, misma que contradecía la naturaleza de su casa.

Extrañaba al Peter risueño que le podía hablar por horas con sobre su hermana Evey o sobre su madre Stephania. Extrañaba al amigo, al compañero con el que podía hacer lo deberes en la biblioteca y que desafiaba su conocimiento.

Hermione no lo pudo evitar; una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, porque a pesar de cómo se había comportado con Draco, él era Peter Cold, el chico que la defendió un día y que se ganó su cariño.

—Peter—, lo llamó a unos metros de él.

Entonces él se giró encarándola y el alma se escapó del cuerpo de Hermione. Porque el ser frente a ella podía ser cualquier persona, cualquier cosa, pero definitivamente no era el Peter que ella había conocido.

—Hola, Hermione—, la saludó con voz ronca y fría mientras la piel de su rostro se elevaba como si bicho correteara por debajo de ella.

..

* * *

..

**N/a:**

A que se ha quedado interesante?

Esperan el siguiente capítulo en aproximadamente dos semanas, no creo que más de tres. Aún quedan algunos días de vacaciones y pienso aprovecharlos al máximo para escribir, no solo La Dama sino mí otros dos fics, que por cierto los invito a leerlos. Uno de ellos es un Ron y Pansy, para todos aquellos que han llegado a querer a esta pareja tanto como yo, se llama **Impulsos**; mientras que el otro es un Luna/Theo llamado **Equilibrio**, eso en honor al divino Theo…

Vale, y después del autopromoción, llega el momento de agradecer todos y cada uno de sus Reviews, Favorite Story y Alerts que tan amablemente me hacen llegar.

Un beso enorme a: **Srta de Malfoy, annie cold heart, Diansweet-malfoy, ayanemisuke, 22keira, luna-maga, Ellie Muse, SHAFE-95, butterfly98, Arely Uchiha, LucyFelton14 , VeritoBlack, dashamalfoy, mercybel, WALIXELA, kim-angel251995, Vanessa Potter Malfoy, Isabella Anianka Black Zabinni, Yuuki Kuchiki, zazzu, Kunogi Malfoy, Javiera-6, H. Alejandra Parker, loveinrouge, así como a todos aquellos que me leen desde el anonimato.**

Mil gracias de verdad.

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, les mando una abrazo bien grande y que todos y cada uno de ustedes estén muy bien. Cuídense.

**GRACIAS POR LEERME**

**GELY : )**

**REVIEWS?**


	21. La última Tallis

**La Dama del Invierno.**

**..**

**Capítulo XXI: La última Tallis. **

**..**

**Nota: **dedicado a con mucho cariño a personitas que me alegraron el día, una de ellas es _kim-angel251995_ por haberme dado el review 200, por dios! 200! MIL GRACIAS A TODAS Y A TODOS sin su lectura La Dama del Invierno se habría acabado incluso antes de comenzar…ASÍ QUE TAMBIÉN VA DEDICADO A TODOS Y CADA UNO DE LOS QUE ME LEEN, ME HAN LEÍDO EN ALGÚN MOMENTO Y A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN MIS HISTORIAS. También a Marisol, mejor conocida en FF como _loveinrouge _por todos su reviews y por haber hecho el primer POSTER DE LA DAMA, es cual no es por nada pero le quedó GENIAL!,gracias linda pronto estará en el blog que tengo pensado hacer, y todo esto me lleva a decirles que pienso hacer un blog sobre esta historia así que están invitados e invitadas a hacer sus propios photoshot o dibujos o todo lo que se les ocurra para mostrarlos en el blog que en unos meses abriré. Y por ultimo pero no menos importante a _Waaleej_, Ale, muchas gracias por tu lectura tan entusiasta a varias de mis historias y por los reviews tan lindo que me dejas en algunas de ellas.

**Y ahora sí, los dejo con el cap, que lo disfruten. **

..

* * *

..

Entonces él se giró encarándola y el alma se escapó del cuerpo de Hermione. Porque el ser frente a ella podía ser cualquier persona, podía ser cualquier cosa, pero definitivamente no era el Peter que ella había conocido.

—Hola, Hermione—, la saludó secamente mientras la piel de su rostro se elevaba como si un bicho correteara por debajo de ella. Su voz era vacía y carente de emoción…parecería como si fuesen cientos de voces en una sola, formando un eco frío y perturbador.

Instintivamente ella dio un paso atrás mientras miraba con pena y horror al que una vez fue su amigo—Pero, ¿qué hiciste?, ¿qué te hicieron, Peter?—. Hermione no sabía por qué pero sentía mucha compasión, tristeza…pena por él. Extrañamente, sin darse cuenta, comenzó a llorar, no por ella, por él…era el llanto que se le otorga por última vez a un amigo que se ha ido para siempre.

Pero él no contestaba, solo la contemplaba fijamente, fríamente. El hermoso color miel de sus ojos había desaparecido, ahora eran negros, más profundos y negros que la noche, sus labios estaban secos y partidos. Solo su cabello parecía seguir igual, castaño y largo hasta los hombros.

Hermione reparó en el tatuaje de dos escarabajos negros sobre su pómulo derecho así como en su torso a través de la camisa abierta en donde la piel se elevaba en tres puntos distintos y móviles, igual que ese bulto en su rostro, mismo que correteaba desfigurando sus facciones.

—Contempla tu obra, Granger—, dijo Peter con una voz que no parecía la suya—. Mírala muy bien y grábate cada detalle a la perfección porque será la primera y la última vez que la veas…

—No…—, soltó Hermione en un hilo de voz.

—…ya que he venido a matarte.

Hermione no lo pensó, ni siquiera lo analizó porque no había nada qué analizar. Las palabras de Peter eran contundentes, sin dejar el menor hueco para la duda, ella no sabía cómo y mas importante aún, ella no sabía el por qué había ido a matarla pero sabía, bien sabía que fuera cual fuera el motivo, Peter, o lo poco que quedaba del castaño, iba a matarla.

Sin detenerse ni un segundo hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió: correr. Echó a correr como jamás lo había hecho en su vida. La castaña había olvidado que era una bruja poderosa, que tenía una varita y que podía hacer magia para defenderse, o peor aún, se olvidó que ella era el Equilibrio y que bastaba un solo movimiento de su mano para desintegrar al ser ante ella.

O puede que sí lo recordara solo que no podía ni quería lastimarlo ya que aún guardaba la esperanza que en el fondo de aquella alma, si es que aún había una, todavía existiera el Peter Cold que ella conoció.

A sus espaldas, Peter la miraba correr fijamente, como estudiándola, casi queriendo comprender qué sentido tenía correr si al final de todo cumpliría su cometido. El castaño ladeó el rostro y frunció el ceño mientras contemplaba la espalda de Hermione alejarse. Peter sonrió cruelmente al descubrir lo patético y estúpido que eso era. Después, tomando impulso, Peter corrió tras Hermione a una velocidad impresionante y, cuando estaba a medio camino de la castaña, dio un brinco que lo hizo volar por los aires hasta caer limpiamente frente una Hermione que se detuvo paralizada.

—Aquí es cuando comienzas a gritar, Hermione.

Tomándola del cuello con una sola mano, Peter la elevó hasta que los pies de Hermione dejaron de tocar el piso. Se estaba ahogando, sentía como sus globos oculares parecían querer salírsele de las cuencas, mientras que los poderosos y fuertes dedos de Peter se cerraban en torno a su garganta impidiendo el paso del aire a sus pulmones.

Hermione comenzó a gimotear, abría y cerraba la boca inútilmente, tratando de capturar un poco de aire, mientras que su rostro comenzaba a tomar un enfermizo tono morado.

—Peter…por favor…Peter…—sus pies se agitaban furiosamente y estiraba las manos hasta el rostro del castaño tratando de rasguñarlo, de provocarle algún tipo de dolor que lo hiciera soltarla, pero era inútil, Peter no parecía sentir.

Fue entonces que Hermione recordó que era una bruja. Tanteando desesperara entre las telas de su túnica, buscaba su varita. Cuando sus dedos se cerraron en torno a ella, el oxigeno era tan poco en su cerebro que ya casi comenzaba a sentir como perdía el conocimiento, no se creía capaz de realizar ni un tipo de hechizo, algún tipo de magia, así que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió: tomando firmemente la varita la enterró con todas sus fuerzas en la mejilla izquierda de Peter atravesándole la carne.

Con horror vio como de inmediato la piel se ponía negra hasta transformarse en decenas de escarabajos negros que hicieron caer la varita y se reordenaron reconstruyendo así la cara de Peter.

El castaño bajó el rostro mas no la mirada, le sonrió siniestramente antes de arrogar a Hermione contra una roca. El crack que hicieron sus costillas al romperse quedó amortiguado por grito que Hermione profesó.

La castaña se debatía entre la realidad dolorosa que imperaba y la inconciencia a la que el sufrimiento la arrastraba. El solo respirar implicaba un dolor insoportable y el aliento no parecía ser suficiente, la costilla fracturada le había perforado un pulmón. Y justo cuando creyó que ya no podía más, una par de manos se cerraron en torno a su tórax elevándola del suelo.

Hermione se mordió los labios evitando liberar el alarido de dolor que reverberaba en cada rincón de su cuerpo. Peter con saña enterraba los dedos en el justo lugar en que sus costillas estaban rotas, hundiendo aún más la punta de una de ellas en su pulmón derecho.

Su cabeza cayó pesadamente hacia delante mientras el pecho se movía trabajosamente en el afán por conseguir oxigeno.

Fue entonces que el puño de Peter se enterró en su abdomen haciéndola escupir sangre y, dada la magnitud del impacto, su cuerpo salió disparado varios metros. Ella cayó aparatosamente, con la pierna en un ángulo imposible y la muñeca completamente volteada.

La castaña abrió los ojos trabajosamente. El mundo a su alrededor se había tornado rojo a causa de la sangre que la cubría, su respiración era entrecortada y el corazón parecía sacar fuerzas de lugares desconocidos para seguir latiendo.

_Ya no mas_, se dijo, _ya no, por favor_. Que Peter hiciera lo que quisiera, pero que acabara con el dolor que era sobrevivir. Tumbada entre las pequeñas piedras que bordeaban el lago, Hermione logró enfocar las aguas cristalinas de éste, los árboles que se extendían más allá, las montañas pequeñas a causa de la distancia…y a Draco…su rostro se apareció ante ella a modo de recuerdos. De la primera vez que la besó en las orillas de ese mismo lago, de cuando la rescató de sus aguas, de cuando hicieron el amor por primera vez…todo a su alrededor era Draco, sus ojos, sus labios, su sonrisa retorcida…su aroma, y Hermione se dijo que era un buen modo de morir…pensándolo.

De pronto un par de zapatos negros se interpusieron en su deteriorado campo visual. Sintió como la giraban hasta quedar boca arriba usando la punta del pie. Ahora se encontró con el cielo azul y el rostro descompuesto por la maldad de Peter recortado contra él. Estaba sonriendo, sádicamente, enfermizamente. Hermione cerró los ojos, no quería ser eso lo último que mirara si iba a morir en los instantes siguientes, prefería pensar en Draco, en Ronald, en Harry, en su abuela Charlotte.

—Perdóname—, logró susurrar Hermione. Era el perdón que jamás le podría decir a esa mujer que lo sacrificó todo, que dejó todo para que su hija viviera, para que el mundo mágico tuviera una oportunidad. Que concibió a una Tallis para que acabara con la maldad, pero que dicha Tallis ahora se deba por vencida, quizá demasiado pronto.

Peter sonrió enseñando los dientes.

—Descuida, te prometo que dolerá.

Y alzándola una vez mas como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratase, Peter acercó el rostro de Hermione hasta el suyo, la besó furiosamente en los labios antes de abrir su propia boca de donde cientos de escarabajos comenzaron a salir invadiendo el cuerpo de Hermione.

—_¡Sectumsempra!—_, gritó de pronto una voz que obligó a Peter a girarse dejando caer a Hermione al suelo, mismo que comenzó a retorcerse y convulsionar entre gritos desesperados.

Ronald Weasley estaba de pie ante Peter, con los ojos encendidos en rabia, la varita firme entre sus dedos y luciendo mas amenazador y peligroso que nunca. Con su pecho subiendo y bajando a causa de la furia, sus facciones tensas en un rictus de odio y los ojos hirviendo en coraje.

En el cuerpo de Peter surgieron decenas de cortes profundos de los cuales brotaban escarabajos que escurrían por su piel para luego volver a cerrar las heridas.

Pero Ron no se detuvo, alzando de nuevo su varita hasta el chico gritó—: _¡Everte Statil!_

Esta vez Peter salió disparado por los aires en donde dio una voltereta hasta caer de pie casi con elegancia ante Ron.

El pelirrojo luchaba por no perder los estribos. Sentía la furia corromper su cuerpo hasta el punto de nublarle los sentidos, echó un vistazo rápido a Hermione que se retorcía en el suelo mientras su cuerpo era surcado por cientos de escarabajos negros. El dolor de la chica lo golpeó duramente hasta casi dejarlo mareado. Ron agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro, si quería salvar a Hermione primero debía de deshacerse de Peter Cold. Y mientras Ron deseaba que Harry llegara pronto y dejaba caer la varita al suelo, se lanzó corriendo contra Peter mientras largaba un rugido de furia.

El castaño frente a él hizo lo mismo, solo que de su voz salió un alarido que caló los tímpanos e hizo volar a los pájaros de los árboles.

Cuando sus cuerpos colisionaron, una honda poderosa se extendió por todos los terrenos del castillo.

Ron cerró la mano fuertemente en un puño que se estrelló contra la mandíbula de Peter, para luego recibir él mismo un golpe en el estómago que le sacó el aire. Retrocediendo un par de pasos, el pelirrojo respiró agitadamente para volver a lanzarse contra Peter que ya lo estaba esperando con un nuevo golpe que le hizo crujir la quijada. Ron no se quedó atrás y le devolvió el golpe en el costado derecho.

Pero nada parecía servir, nada parecía dañar a Peter Cold, la ceja de Ron ya estaba partida escurriendo sangre por su rostro, su pómulo izquierdo estaba rojo e hinchado mientras que el dolor en el abdomen le impedía moverse con la misma rapidez.

Y sin embargo no se detenía, seguía lanzándose contra Peter, golpeándolo con todas las fuerzas de las que era capaz.

Logrando tomarlo por el brazo hasta torcérselo, Ron pudo tenerlo inmovilizado lo suficiente para estrellar su puño una y otra vez en la cara de Peter. Bufaba y gruñía con cada golpe que daba, sus nudillos sangraban y la sangre en su rostro le imposibilitaba la visión, respiraba agitada y entrecortadamente. De un momento a otro Peter logró zafarse y, tomando a Ron desprevenido, lo sujetó por los hombros para comenzar a golpearlo con la rodilla en el estómago.

Ron comenzó a escupir sangre de la boca a cada golpe recibido, se sentía mareado y la visión se nublaba, luego sintió como si su rostro fuera impactado contra una roca que lo mandó al suelo casi inconciente, ahí Peter comenzó a patearlo sin descanso, mirando satisfecho como la sangre cubría cada facción del rostro de Ron, como su cuerpo se retorcía en un vano intento de contener los golpes.

Ya se había divertido lo suficiente, ya había dejado que el pelirrojo creyera que podía ganar, era ahora de acabar con él como lo estaba haciendo con su amiga. Tomando el brazo izquierdo de Ron mientras ponía un pie en el pecho de pelirrojo, echó un último vistazo al cuerpo convulsionante de Hermione, Peter se permitió sorprenderse un poco ante la resistencia que la chica estaba demostrando ya que cualquiera en su lugar ya estaría muerta, antes de regresar hasta Ron y, haciendo palanca con la pierna, comenzar a tirar del brazo del pelirrojo.

..

* * *

..

Pansy se paseaba como una histérica a las puertas del vestíbulo de Hogwarts, Theo estaba detrás de ella recargado contra un pilar con la mirada fija en su amiga.

El semblante de la pelinegra reflejaba su preocupación y miedos internos, su piel estaba pálida, sus ojos vidriosos a causa del llanto que se impedía derramar y los labios en cualquier comento comenzarían a derramar sangre de la manera compulsiva en que se los mordía.

—Ni lo pienses, Pansy—, soltó Theo al ver como su amiga se dirigía hacia la salida—, no saldrás de aquí.

Pansy lo miró por primera vez, con algo muy parecido al odio—. ¿Y desde cuándo haces caso de lo que dice Ron?

—No le estoy haciendo caso a tu novio, lo hago porque no voy a dejar que arriesgues el culo allá afuera, no sé qué es lo que está pasando exactamente pero no soy tan imbécil como para no darme cuanta que sea lo que sea, es peligroso y por ningún motivo dejaré que te acerques a ello.

El labio inferior de Pansy tembló y una lágrima escapó por su rostro—. Es Ron, Ron quien está allá afuera, me necesita, Theo…

Él apenas pudo ser lo suficientemente rápido para tomar a su amiga por los hombros evitando que su cuerpo colapsara contra el suelo—. Pansy, Pansy—, dijo mientras la abrazaba contra su pecho.

El delgado cuerpo de la pelinegra comenzó a vibrar presa del llanto, sus manos se cerraban en puño contra la camisa negra de Theo y sus lágrimas comenzaban a humedecerle la piel.

—No puedo…Theo, no puedo…

—Estará bien, Weasley estará bien…

Pansy, en la oscuridad de sus ojos cerrados, sintió el grito antes de escucharlo—. No, no lo está.

En ese justo instante, el bramido de la garganta de Ron desgarrandose de sufrimiento, retumbó por todos lados.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Pansy alzó la rodilla golpeando la entrepierna de Theo y salió corriendo con rumbo al lago del lado este.

..

* * *

..

El costado izquierdo le dolía y respiraba incorrectamente por la nariz. Sus pies se movían rápidamente pero parecía como si cada tramo recorrido fuera mayor que el anterior.

Ginny corría detrás de él. No la miraba, pero podía escuchar su respiración acelerada. Ya en otro momento Harry se detendría a asegurarse que ella estuviera bien, ya en otro momento se sentarían a hablar y, si era necesario, la consolaría. Pero no ahora, ahora lo único que podía importarle era llegar ante Hermione.

El tobillo punzaba de donde Zabini la había tomado, sus cabellos estaban despeinados y sentía todo un lado de la cara latir de dolor. Sus ropas aún estaban algo desacomodadas y como podía se las ingeniaba para mantener cerrada la blusa que el moreno de Slytherin le habíaroto. Mientras corría detrás de Harry, Ginny se obligaba a no recordar, a no sentir aquellas manos recorriéndola, hundiéndose en su cuerpo, no quería sentir el frío y asqueroso aliento contra su piel.

Era mejor correr como lo hacía ahora, con Harry a unos metros por delante, sin saber exactamente el destino pero con una corazonada que le decía que no era nada bueno. Él había mencionado a Hermione y por algún motivo ella pensó en su hermano Ron.

De pronto un bramido de dolor cortó el aire y tanto ella como Harry se detuvieron en seco.

—Ron—, susurró la pelirroja invadida por el miedo.

Ese había sido su hermano.

Harry frente a ella estaba paralizado. El alarido de su amigo le había calado la piel haciéndolo temblar.

—Harry, Harry—, una pequeña mano se cerró en torno a su antebrazo, como ido se giró mirando el semblante descompuesto de Ginny—Ron…—, dijo ella, y esa sola palabra bastó para reaccionar y, tomando a la chica por la muñeca, ambos echaron a correr lo más rápido que su piernas les permitían.

..

* * *

..

La piel comenzaba a desgarrarse, uno a uno los tendones de su brazo cedieron como lo hacen las finas y tensas cuerdas de un viejo piano, los ligamentos se destrozaron, dejando de mantener unidos hueso con hueso, la carne del músculo se desprendía y sus vasos sanguíneos se reventaron dejando salir el liquido vital.

De la manera más dolorosa y atroz Peter Cold le estaba arrancando el brazo y él no podía hacer nada más que gritar de dolor y sentir como la vida se le escapaba poco a poco, segundo a segundo.

Solo sus gritos se escuchaban, tan poderosos, tan lastimeros, que hacían presión contra sus tímpanos, embotando su cerebro…solo sus gritos…y la risa demencial de Peter Cold.

En medio de todo el dolor, Ron giró apenas la cabeza y obligó a sus ojos a enfocar el cuerpo de su amiga unos metros más allá. Su cuerpo seguía retorciéndose pero no con la misma fuerza que hacía unos minutos, prueba contundente que estaba perdiendo la batalla.

—Mione…—, soltó en un bajo y moribundo susurro. Le había fallado, había faltado a su promesa…a sus promesas. Le dijo que estaría ahí para protegerla, que daría su vida misma con tal de que estuviera a salvo…mientras que a ella—Pansy…—le prometió que jamás la dejaría sola, jamás abandonarla. Ron cerró los ojos y suspiró un _Lo Siento_.

Sabía que moriría, que ambos los harían, ahí, en ese mismo lugar, en ese mismo instante. Volviendo a posar su mirada en su amiga, en su hermana; Ron se resignó, al menos morirían juntos…y quizá, ella en el más allá podría perdonarlo, quizá ambas podrían hacerlo.

— _¡Depulso!_

— _¡Reducto!_

— _¡Impedimenta!_

Tres poderosas y furiosas voces cortaron el aire, tres rayos de luz salieron disparados de las varitas de Pansy, Ginny y Harry para ir a chocar contra el desprevenido cuerpo de Peter Cold. En su sorpresa, en chico no pudo protegerse y salió disparado hasta estrellar su cuerpo contra las rocas; al instante, él se desintegró en miles de escarabajos negros que se expandieron dando un zumbido estridente para luego comenzar a juntarse poco a poco, hasta formar una figura humana que se transformó de nuevo en Peter.

Los tres recién llegados los miraron con odio y desprecio.

—Es demasiado tarde—, se burló Peter.

—No, no lo es, _¡Crucio!_—, bramó Pansy. Pero la maldición Imperdonable jamás llegó hasta el castaño. Un hoyo negro se materializó en medio del lugar, Peter sonrió cruelmente antes de ser absorbido por la oscuridad. El rayo chocó contra las piedras haciéndolas volar en mil pedazos.

Sin esperar ni un segundo más, Pansy, junto con Ginny, se dirigió hasta el cuerpo de Ron que temblaba incontrolablemente a causa de los litros de sangre perdidos, sudaba y su corazón estaba taquicárdico.

Cada una se hincó junto al pelirrojo; Pansy comenzó a llorar en silencio. Las manos le temblaban cuando las acercó al cuerpo de su novio.

—Ron…, oh Ron…—decía Pansy tocando la mejilla del pelirrojo.

Del otro lado, Ginny tomaba entre sus manos la de su hermano mientras se obligaba a no llorar—. Ronnie…Ronnie, hermano…—se llevó los nudillos manchados en sangre del él y los besó dulcemente—…nunca has hecho caso cuando te hablo, pero por favor…por favor…solo por esta vez…

—Pa…Pansy—. Temblando de pies a cabeza, luchaba por enfocar a la mujer ante él.

Ella lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos reflejando su dolor interno, recorrió cada centímetro del cuerpo de Ron hasta que sus ojos se posaron en el brazo izquierdo del chico.

—_Diffindo—,_ dijo por lo bajo apuntando con la varita a la tela de la camisa que se desgarró ante el hechizo. Cuando el brazo casi por completo desmembrado de Ron quedó a la vista, Pansy se mordió la lengua para no gritar presa del llanto, frente a ella, Ginny gimió quedamente—. Estarás bien…lo juro, estarás bien…—. Sus manos blancas y de finos dedos trataban de contener imposiblemente la pérdida de sangre, pero era inútil—. Ron, por favor, quédate conmigo, me lo prometiste…y eres un Gryffindor y los leones cumplen sus promesas, ¡así que cumple a tuya y no me dejes!—. Las lágrimas escurrían como con vida propia por su rostro, el llanto ya era imposible de controlar y el dolor en su pecho era insoportable. Él no podía dejarla, lo tenía prohibido, él era de ella como ella era de él, simplemente no podía irse. ¿Qué no sabía que ella era egoísta y que quería lo que era suyo a su lado?, ¿Qué no sabía que era una serpiente posesiva?

—Pans…

—Sí, sí estoy aquí, quédate, quédate.

—Herm…—trató de decir Ron.

La pelinegra giró su vista hasta donde estaba el cuerpo casi inmóvil de la castaña. Potter estaba con ella tratando de ayudarla, Pansy podía ver los ojos enajenados en lágrimas del chico y el temblor en su mano cuando apuntaba a su amiga con la varita y susurraba _Enervates_ que no parecían funcionar.

—Ella está bien, estará bien, así como tú lo estarás.

—Nunca has sabido mentirme, te conozco...necesito hablar, necesito estar cerca de ella…

—Mandaré a llamar a Madame Pomfrey, ella te curará, ya verás…y el profesor Snape tiene pociones que…

Ron inhaló profundamente—. Por favor…ahora.

Ante esto Pansy asintió y se giró el rostro hacia Harry—. Potter, necesitan estar juntos.

Pansy no sabía la razón, pero algo dentro de su corazón le decía que era verdad, que ellos dos debían de estar juntos…que compartían algo que iba más allá del entendimiento y que, sea lo que sea, solo podía ser algo poderoso.

Harry también pareció entenderlo, bajando el rostro hasta observar el pálido y casi sin vida de Hermione, tomó entre sus brazos el cuerpo ya inerte y lo llevó hasta donde estaba Ron. El corazón de le detuvo cuando vio el brazo casi desprendido y el charco de sangre que rodeaba a su amigo. Con delicadeza depositó el cuerpo de Hermione cerca del de Ron. Ginny se movió un poco para darle espacio.

Ante la sorpresa de todos, el pelirrojo comenzó a moverse trabajosamente, arrastrándose hasta quedar más cerca de su amiga; del lado izquierdo, el brazo se desprendió un poco más dejando a la vista la cabeza del húmero.

Pansy ya no podía soportarlo, estaba a punto de dejarse caer junto a Ron cuando un par de manos la tomaron por los hombros para luego sentir como su cuerpo era rodeado por los fuertes brazos de Theo. Ella enterró el rostro en su pecho un momento para luego girar la vista hacia su novio al escuchar los bajos murmullos que salían de los labios del pelirrojo.

Le hablaba despacio, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, al oído. Él sabía que Hermione aún escuchaba, que podía sentirlo…solo esperaba que funcionara…Ella era la ultima Tallis y en su cuerpo habitaba un poder más grande que de cualquier mago o bruja…ella era una Tallis y era El Equilibrio, era una hija de Apolo y por su venas corría la gracia que el dios depositó en ella…

La sabiduría, la belleza…y la sanación.

—….así que no puedes, Hermione, no puedes irte ahora…no puedes dejarlos, ellos te necesitan…

Su mente estaba sumida en la completa oscuridad, el dolor que atenazaba su cuerpo era tan intenso, tan lacerante, que pronto dejó de sentirlo, que pronto las pinzas de aquellos seres desgarrándola por dentro dejaron de lastimarla. Ya solo quería que todo acabara, no valía cuánto gritara, cuánto su cuerpo convulsionara, solo quería que terminara.

Y faltaba tan poco para aquello. Ya casi podía sentir el sol de aquel sitio en la eternidad abriéndose paso, casi podía escuchar las voces de sus antepasados, faltaba tan poco para vivir en la completa paz….

En su fuero interno, Hermione sonrió. Casi podía acariciar con los dedos las arenas suaves del desierto cuando su voz comenzó a colarse en su inconciente.

Y ella se dejó llevar por la gruesa y calida voz de Ron.

Le pedía que volviera, ¿para qué hacerlo? Le decía que la necesitaban, ¿quiénes lo hacían? Le dijo que Harry lo haría, ¿quién era Harry?, le dijo que Draco lo haría…y ese nombre…ese nombre pareció deslizarse suave y calidamente por su piel. ¿Draco?, ¿quién era Draco? Y unos ojos plata le sonreían y unos labios delgados la besaban, y unos cabellos rubios acariciaban sus mejillas.

—Recuerda lo que eres, recuerda quién eres en verdad…más que una fuerza, mas que un destino…eres magia, Hermione…eres vida…eres poder y sanación.

¿Lo era?, Ron parecía creerlo…Ron lo creía…¿por qué no ella?, tal vez por que estaba cansada de serlo…quizá porque ya no quería ser nadie…y el ser nadie y dejarse llevar de la mano del dolor hacia la dulce eternidad parecía mejor que todo lo demás…

_Mi niña…quédate conmigo. _

¿Abuela, eres tú?, preguntaba mientras miraba de pie a todos lados en medio de un cuarto largo y oscuro.

_Mi Dama…_

¿Draco?, ¿Draco?, gritó a la nada sin obtener respuesta…

_Te protegeré, con mi vida misma de ser necesario._

¡Ron!, ¡Ron!, ¡sácame de aquí!, ¡por favor, ya no quiero estar aquí!

—Solo tú puedes, Herms, solo tú y nadie más.

¡Despierta!, ¡despierta!, ¡AHORA!

Ante los ojos atónitos de todos, un potente rayo dorado creció de repente del pecho de Hermione, su cuerpo se arqueó imposiblemente mientras sus ojos se abrían…mientras su boca se abría…mientras dejaba escapar un haz de luz también dorado que comenzó a extenderse hasta cubrir también el cuerpo de Ron.

—¡Ron!—, gritó Pansy tratando de lanzarse sobre el pelirrojo con los brazos de Theo impidiéndoselo.

Por otro lado, Ginny se abrazaba a Harry mientras ambos no podían dar crédito a tal demostración de magia y de poder.

De un momento a otro la tierra bajo sus pies comenzó a vibrar y, entre el poder de la luz casi incandescente, podían ver los cuerpos de Ron y de Hermione elevarse varios centímetros del suelo, con la única diferencia que ella comenzaba a expulsar los cientos de escarabajos que la invadían, cayendo éstos retorciéndose y chillando en el suelo antes de desintegrase en pequeñas motas de polvo.

Theo miraba todo con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sorprendido e intrigado mientras apretaba la cintura de Pansy entre sus manos. El rostro de ambos, pálido y aristocrático, era iluminado por una iridiscente luz dorada que no solo les acariciaba la piel, sino que parecía colarse en lo más profundo de sus almas, como una calida pero poderosa sensación que hacía hervir su pecho.

Inconcientemente, Harry y Ginny se habían tomado de la mano al tiempo que miraban sin poder creerse lo que sucedía. Los ojos de Harry se abrían impactados al ver como los cientos de escarabajos dejaban el cuerpo de su amiga para caer casi consumidos al suelo. Jamás había podido ver la magnitud del poder de Hermione, solo podía haberse hecho una idea con lo que sus amigos le contaron, sin embargo…cualquier pensamiento o imaginación estaba lejos de alcanzar a la realidad y una realidad en la que Hermione era la persona con mas poder mágico que había sobre el planeta y el candor que aquella luz le trasmitía no dejaba ninguna duda.

Por su parte, Ginny no dejaba de observar el cuerpo inerte de su hermano, arqueado en el aire y con el cuello colgando ligeramente…y sin embargo sus labios y ojos estaba ligeramente abiertos, con una expresión de absoluta paz y tranquilidad en sus facciones blancas…con asombro, la pequeña pelirroja vio como el brazo de su hermano comenzaba a cerrarse poco a poco.

Varios minutos después, así como todo empezó, se acabó…con el cuerpo de Ron y Hermione cayendo el suelo, dejando ambos escapar un ligero suspiro de sus labios en la completa inconciencia.

..

* * *

..

Dejaba que el agua caliente cayera sobre su cuerpo relajando los músculos tensos y adoloridos. Con las manos distribuyó el jabón por toda su piel dando un ligero masaje mientras trataba de otorgarse algo de alivio y borrar la horrible sensación que la llenaba.

Cuando cerraba los ojos podía sentir las manos de él recorriéndola lascivamente y sus ojos verdes mirándola con lujuria.

Un estremecimiento la recorrió y no pudo aguantarlo más, sus piernas fueron vencidas por el peso de su angustia y quedó sentada en el frío suelo de la regadera. Los cabellos le caían sobre la cara ocultando parte de su rostro; con lentitud llevó las rodillas hasta su pecho y abrazándolas, escondió el rostro entre ellas dejando que por fin todo el llanto que había estado conteniendo se liberara como dique desbordado.

Los ojos de Zabini aún los sentía sobre ella mirándola desde un rincón de su alma, y la imagen de su hermano casi muerto se había grabado a su retina.

Ginny recargó la cabeza contra la pared y el agua cayó en su rostro enjuagando sus lágrimas.

No quería ni imaginarse, no quería ni pensar en lo que seguramente habría pasado si Harry no llegaba, probablemente a estas horas tendría suerte si estaba muerta. Y luego Ron, Ron su hermano. Ginny se golpeó una, dos, tres veces contra los mosaicos de la ducha. No habría podido soportado, no habría podido…si Ron hubiera muerto ella se habría ido con él.

Ella quería a todos y cada uno de sus hermanos, hasta al pesado y mal agradecido de Percy, pero había sido Ron en quien siempre se había refugiado cuando las noches de tormenta azotaban contra su ventana, o cuando Fred y George le jugaban una fea y pesada broma; ante ellos, Ginny jamás lloraba pero con Ron podía liberarse por completo. Quizá era el hecho de ser menores y como tales estaban apartados de sus demás hermanos, quizá era que entre los dos se protegían de los gemelos o de los regañizas de su mamá.

Y ese día había estado a punto de perderlo. A estas alturas, Ginny no entendía muy bien los cómo o los por qué, solo sabía que avisado de una forma misteriosa por Pansy Parkinson, él se había enterado y después corrido a rescatar a su amiga. Hasta ahí llegaba su conocimiento porque de lo demás, de esa magia intensa y poderosa que había salido de Hermione y alcanzado también a su hermano hasta hacerlo sanar casi del todo, no tenía ni idea.

Eso la llevó a pensar en otro punto, en Parkinson. Si bien es cierto, en el momento en que descubrió a su hermano desangrándose y con un brazo cercenado en el suelo, en lo único que pensó fue en correr hasta él y ayudarlo. La pelirroja no se detuvo a pensar qué hacía esa Slytherin llorando desconsolada ante su hermano, porqué se llamaban por su nombre y porqué un profundo amor mezclado con el dolor parecía brillar en esos ojos azules en los que Ginny solo había visto arrogancia y desdén.

Fue hasta que el profesor Snape apareció junto con McGonagall y Dumbledore y se llevaron los cuerpos inconciente pero vivos de su hermano y de Hermione que Ginny se permitió caer en cuenta en la chica pelinegra que caminaba junto a la camilla de Ron sin soltar su mano y sin dejar de mirarlo y murmurarle que todo estaría bien.

Entre su conmoción Ginny se vio arrastrada por la brazo de Harry para encontrarse después en el pasillo de la enfermería frente a una puerta fuertemente cerrada. Ahí solo pudo escuchar en silencio cómo Harry les explicaba todo a los profesores, de cómo se enteraron gracias a Parkinson y de cómo fue que Peter Cold los atacó para luego escapar a través de un agujero negro. Cuando llegaron al punto de cómo fue que sobrevivieron y cómo fue que tanto el cuerpo de Hermione y Ron fueron sanados, Harry guardó silencio en una clara señal de que ni ella, ni Parkinson y mucho menos Theo, quien no se había separado de su amiga, debían de saber.

Cansada tanto física como emocionalmente, Ginny se dejó caer hasta el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra el muro. Casi no sintió cuando Harry a su lado hizo lo mismo.

—¿Desde cuánto están saliendo?—, preguntó la chica señalando con un movimiento de cabeza a la pelinegra serpiente que se paseaba frente a las puertas de la enfermería.

—Oficialmente, desde hace unos meses, poco después de iniciado el curso, pero lo de ellos ya lleva cocinándose desde sexto.

Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida—¡Desde sexto!, ¿y por qué yo no sabía nada?, soy su hermana.

Harry se encogió de hombros—. Yo me enteré hace casi un mes y soy su mejor amigo, así que…—, los dos guardaron silencio sumidos entre sus pensamientos hasta que Harry dijo—: ¿Tú cómo estás?

—Preocupada por mi hermano.

—No es eso exactamente a lo que me refiero y lo sabes—, replicó mientras señalaba la blusa aún rota de Ginny. La pelirroja se abrazó el cuerpo mientras bajaba la mirada.

—Bien—, fue todo lo que dijo.

Harry no quiso insistir, ella hablaría cuándo estuviera lista. Y mientras miraba la pared frente a él, Harry no pudo evitar pensar en _su_ Luna y en lo que le había pasado y en lo que estuvo a punto de pasarle a la hermana de su mejor amigo. Una rabia interna comenzó a crecer en él, su vista se nubló y solo tenía deseos de cerrar sus manos en el cuello de ese mal nacido de Blaise y apretar hasta que sus vértebras se quebraran. Pero no lo podía hacer y su deseo asesino se vio reflejado en las armaduras del pasillo que caían estrepitosamente.

Los presentes lo miraron fijamente y Harry desvió la mirada, con un movimiento de la varita de Theo las armaduras volvieron a su sitio.

—Tuve miedo…como jamás lo he sentido en mi vida…—, comenzó ella de pronto—. Él apareció de la nada y… ¡dios!, fue lo más horrible, Harry…él, trató de…—, la voz se entrecortó a causa del llanto contenido.

Harry sintió su corazón romperse y solo atinó a rodear a la chica por los hombros pegándola a él.

—Y Ron…no…si hubiera muer…él, Harry, no sé que hubiera hecho…

—Tranquila, estará bien…—, comenzó acariciando los cabellos rojos de Ginny—, los dos lo estarán.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Ellos…Hermione…no sé cómo explicarte…y quizá—, echó un vistazo a Theo que los miraba fijamente alternándose con la caminata incesante de Pansy—no sea el mejor momento.

Ginny asintió y guardó silencio.

Puede que hayan sido minutos u horas, pero en un punto de la noche que ya los había alcanzado, las puertas se abrieron y por ella salieron Madame Pomfrey junto con un, a todas señas, agotado Dumbledore. Detrás de los dos venía la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape quien echó un vistazo duro a sus dos alumnos.

Harry y Ginny se pusieron rápidamente en pie mientras que Theo y Pansy se acercaron hasta rodear los cuatro a los profesores y la enfermera.

—Estarán bien—, comenzó Madame Pomfrey—, solo tienen que pasar un par de días más para descansar y asegurarnos que no hay ninguna secuela.

—¿Secuelas?—, chilló Pansy.

—Sí, señorita Parkinson, secuelas. La recuperación tanto del señor Weasley como de la señorita Granger es casi…_milagrosa_—, dijo Snape arrastrando la voz y lanzando una mirada significativa a Harry—, aún no podemos comprender cómo fue que lo hicieron.

—Señorita Weasley—, comenzó Dumbledore al percatarse del lastimoso aspecto de la chica—creo que lo mejor es que permita que Madame Pomfrey la revise a usted también.

—Estoy bien, profesor

—En ese caso, creo que quizá le sirva platicar con la profesora McGonagall—, se giró hacia la subdirectora—, Minerva, por favor.

—Claro Albus, venga conmigo señorita Weasley—le dijo libre de su tono severo y estricto.

—No quiero apartarme de mi hermano.

—Él estará bien, ya ha escuchado a Poppy.

Ginny asintió levemente antes de apretar la mano de Harry entre las suyas para seguir después a la profesora.

—Me gustaría que me acompañaras a mi despacho, Harry, sino te molesta.

—Claro que no, profesor.

—Y ustedes dos—, comenzó Snape mirando a los alumnos de su casa—, les sugiero que vayan a la sala común de Slytherin, no hay más qué hacer aquí—. De sugerencia eso no tenía nada y Theo lo supo, así que asintió y tiró del brazo de Pansy, pero la chica parecía haber echado raíces en el suelo porque no se movió ni un ápice.

—No, yo me quedaré con él.

Snape entrecerró los ojos—. No me queda duda, señorita Parkinson, del gran…_cariño_ que siente por el señor Weasley, pero el que haga guardia a puerta cerrada no hará que él mejore.

—Pero…

—Pero nada y no me obligue a quitarle puntos por su insolencia.

—Descuide profesor, ya no vamos. Pansy—, Theo llamó a su amiga tomándola del brazo pero los ojos de la chica estaba que echaban chispas fijos en el jefe de su casa—, Pansy, vámonos…

Ella miró, primero a Dumbledore y a Harry quienes aún no se retiraban y después a Madame Pomfrey, casi con una suplica y pregunta muda en su mirar.

—Estará bien, señorita Parkinson.

—Ve, yo te aviso si sucede algo—, le dijo Harry con la mirada y la voz mas amable que le había dirigido nunca.

Ante esto ella se vio convencida y siguió silenciosamente a Theo.

—Ahora sí, venga con nosotros señor Potter.

Siguiendo a Dumbledore y con Snape detrás de ellos, Harry se dirigió al despacho del director.

Luego de hablar con la profesora McGonagall y de contarle parte de lo que había sucedido, Ginny se digirió con paso lento hasta su dormitorio en la torre de Gryffindor. Cuando llegó sus compañeras ya estaban dormidas y lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse al baño.

Una vez fuera y envuelta en una toalla, cerró las cortinas de su cama con magia para que nadie pudiera abrirlas y echó un hechizo silenciador.

Sentándose sobre el colchón, sus dedos dieron con esa pequeña cadena que había encontrado atorada entre sus ropas cuando se desvistió. La había arrancado del cuello de Blaise cuando buscó algo para no caer.

Alzó la delgada cadena hasta la altura de su rostro. Era una pequeña cruz de plata. Ginny no sabía por qué pero estaba segura que no le pertenecía a un hombre como él. Tocó con la yema de sus dedos el contorno de la cruz, sintiendo una extraña calidez emanar de ella. La sostuvo entre sus manos, la estudió seriamente. De pronto, sin saber cómo, una de las esquinas de la cruz se dobló. Asustada y creyendo que la había roto, Ginny abrió los ojos para darse cuenta a los pocos segundos después que la fina cruz comenzaba a cambiar de forma.

De un momento a otro en sus manos tenía un hermoso relicario en forma de flor, mas específicamente en forma de una rosa abierta completamente.

Se mordió los labios un momento ante la indecisión de abrir el dije o no. Al final, con dedos temblorosos y la respiración contenida, abrió lentamente la hermosa flor para descubrir dentro una foto…

Una foto de él…de Peter Cold.

Pero nada tenía que ver con el ser que vio ese día. Ese era el Peter de antes, el Peter de mirada dulce que ella conoció una vez en el tren, el mismo Peter que siempre llamó su atención pero con el que nunca se atrevió a cruzar mas de dos palabras y siempre relacionadas con Hermione.

Sus ojos ávidos y castaños contemplaron el sonriente rostro de Peter en la foto, con sus labios curveados en una suave sonrisa y sus ojos miel brillando de ese modo que ella recordaba.

Parecía tan vivo, tan real…era casi como si sintiera su presencia, la presencia calida y pacifica que le había conocido, casi como si escuchara su risa y oyera su voz…como si sostuviera la esencia, _el alma verdadera _de Peter entre sus manos_. _

Y eso la hizo sentir triste, mas triste que todo, mas triste que nunca. De sus ojos brotaron nuevas lágrimas que corrieron por sus mejillas. El Peter de la foto seguía sonriendo, como si le sonriera a ella, como si la mirada a ella. Ginny no se dio cuenta cuando gotas de agua salada comenzaron a caer desde su rostro hasta su mentón para morir en sus manos, entre sus dedos…y una de ellas en el centro de la foto.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía, Ginny se colgó la cadena al cuello y escondió la rosa, que poco a poco comenzaba a transformarse de nuevo en cruz, contra su pecho.

..

* * *

..

Contemplaba en silencio. En los mas aplastantes y mudos de los silencios. Sus ojos recorrieron a la persona frente a él sumida en el mas profundo sueño.

Divisó los golpes en su rostro y distinguió a través de las sábanas las vendas que cubrían su cuerpo.

La enfermería estaba oscura y alguno que otro rayo de luna se colaba por la ventana convirtiéndose en la única fuente de luz.

Sus ojos penetrantes recorrieron toda la estancia.

La capucha sobre su cabeza cubría sus facciones y la túnica negra hacía casi imposible distinguir su cuerpo entre la penumbra. Se tensó un poco cuando el ruido de sábanas moviéndose cortó el denso y oloroso aire de la enfermería, pero nada sucedió, la persona en la cama seguía durmiendo.

Se tomó un tiempo más en contemplar, en analizar, en grabarse cada rasgo. No se permitió sentir, no se permitió la más mínima emoción, en esos preciosos momentos era necesario tener la mente despejada, fría…lista para lo que vendría…

Apretó los puños fuertemente, antes de dar media vuelta y salir del lugar. Sabía a dónde dirigirse, con quién hablar, qué hacer…lo sabía y la convicción de ello motivaba cada músculo de su cuerpo a seguir moviéndose, a su cerebro a pensar, a sus pulmones a atrapar aire y a su corazón bombear sangre.

..

* * *

..

Los músculos estaban engarrotados, casi no querían responderle. Los párpados pesaban horrorosamente y el sabor en su boca era pastoso…

Esforzándose al máximo, Hermione abrió primero un ojo escudriñando a su alrededor. Un techo alto y con vigas de gruesa madera contra el que se recortadaza un cielo azul machado de nubles que no dejaban salir en todo su esplendor al tenaz sol de marzo.

Al comprobar que no había nada de malo en aquella visión, Hermione se dijo que bien podía abrir el otro. Al segundo siguiente sus dos ojos estaban contemplando el techo de la enfermería.

Frunciendo el ceño y pensando de manera perezosa, se preguntó qué hacía, de nuevo, en aquel lugar. De inmediato llegó a su mente la imagen de un par de ojos negros como la noche, un rostro desfigurado por la maldad y una risa perturbadora y cruel.

Lo sucedido la golpeó duramente haciendo que su cuerpo resintiera los embates, el dolor y el sufrimiento padecido. Revivió sin quererlo aquella carcajada que se había hecho de su interior corrompiendo cada rincón con el odio de un ser que creía conocer.

Hermione no puedo evitar murmurar el nombre de Peter, su cerebro aún negándose en aceptar que aquel era el mismo que ella había abrazado, el mismo que una vez había besado…el que la había ayudado y el que la había hecho reír. Peter Cold, el tierno Peter Peter Cold. Pero sus manos cerrándose alrededor de su cuello, sus dedos estrujándole el cuerpo, clavando el par de costillas rotas…y después, después sus labios muertos contra los suyos llenándola de aquellos asquerosos insectos que no hicieron otra cosa mas que desgarrar su cuerpo internamente, consumiéndola desde dentro...le dijeron que nada quedaba del viejo Peter.

Morir, había estado a nada de morir.

Entonces llegó el momento en que se preguntó: ¿por qué estaba viva?, ¿qué hacía su cuerpo tendido en aquella mullida cama cuando lo último que sus ojos habían contemplado era el cielo tras un velo rojo de sangre, cuando lo último que había escuchado eran sus propios alaridos de dolor, cuando lo último que sus miembros habían experimentado era los espasmos incontrolables?

Había llegado un punto en que Hermione, sumida en el más exquisito de los sufrimientos, dejó de luchar, donde se abandonó por completo y desconectó su mente para dejar de pensar en lo mucho que dolía.

Y justo cuando todo estaba a punto de sucumbir la familiar y reconfortante voz de Ron, llamándola desde un punto perdido, se coló en la antesala de su muerte; haciéndole recordar, sentir…revivir…Al segundo siguiente sintió como una fuerza avasallante y poderosa se despertaba desde centro de su ser haciendo vibrar hasta a la más minúscula célula, en un proceso de vida que sanaba su cuerpo limpia y tranquilamente.

Hasta que el mundo se sumió en el silencio y solo la presencia palpitante, tibia y tranquilizante de Ron a su lado se conservó.

Hermione no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado de aquello. No sabía cómo fue que terminó en una cama de enfermería y no sabía tampoco, cómo fue que aún estaba viva.

Casi en cámara lenta elevó su mano hasta su rostro observando sus dedos moverse despacio, se tocó el rostro, acarició uno de los mechones rebeldes que caían sobre sus mejillas, para bajara por su cuello hasta el centro de su pecho sintiendo bajo su palma el corazón latiendo a un ritmo acompasado.

Cuando unos pasos presurosos retumbaron contra el suelo, la castaña giró el rostro hacia la derecha conectando sus ojos con unos aliviados y llenos de cariño.

—Harry—, dijo tratando lentamente de incorporarse. A pesar de que el dolor se había ido los músculos aún estaban algo recios a responder.

—Herms—. El pelinegro llegó hasta ella ayudándola en su tarea, dejándola sentada con la espalda recargada contra los barrotes de la cama—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como si el hombre escarabajo me hubiera molido a golpes.

Un gruñido de inconformidad le hizo reparar en la pelirroja que venía justo detrás de Harry.

—No es gracioso—, le reprendió Ginny colocándose del otro lado de la cama.

En cuanto la castaña miró la roja cabellera de su amiga, el rostro de Ronald llegó rápidamente a su mente. Girándose de golpe hacia su izquierda, escudriñó las múltiples camas en búsqueda de su amigo.

Pero el alto pelirrojo no estaba ahí...

—¿Dónde está Ron?—, preguntó mientras Harry y Ginny notaron cómo se le escapaban los colorares del rostro.

Ambos chicos compartieron una mirada apagada que no pasó desapercibida por la castaña.

Un hilo frío recorrió la columna vertebral de la chica al tiempo que una desesperación mezcla de miedo e histeria comenzaba a nacer firmemente en su interior.

—¿Dónde, está, Ronald, Harry?—, repitió con los labios apretados y el corazón en paro.

Las milésimas de segundo en las que Harry se tardó en abrir la boca le parecieron a Hermione los instantes más agonizantes, amargos y largos de su vida…lo suficiente para que su mente se colmara de imágenes de su amigo, imágenes donde el cuerpo sin vida de Ron se desplomaba ante ella al tratar de salvarla, imágenes de él desangrado…o suplicando la muerte mientras su cuerpo era lacerado…y entre todas ellas, la sonrisa, los ojos de Ron mirándola dulcemente, sonriéndole tiernamente.

—No lo sabemos, Hermione—, dijo por fin Harry mientras se sentaba junto a su amiga y la tomaba de la mano.

Los ojos de Hermione, ya colmados de lágrimas pasaron de su amigo a Ginny en busca de una muda y desesperada respuesta.

—Hace dos días que no sabemos de él—, siguió la pelirroja—. Mi hermano y tú estuvieron inconcientes por tres días, cada mañana Harry y yo veníamos a verlos. Todos esos días fueron iguales, ni tú ni él daban muestras de conciencia, siempre dormidos…siempre tendidos en estas camas…

—…pero al tercer día Ron ya no estaba—, Harry bajó la mirada y Hermione sintió su mano ser apretada entre la de él—. Ni en esta ni en ninguna otra enfermería, ni en Hogwarts…

—Hemos preguntado al profesor Dumbledore, a McGonagall, a Snape, Lupin…Pero no saben nada, Hermione…nadie sabe nada…—Ginny desvió su mirada hacia la ventana mientras inconcientemente se llevaba la mano al pecho y sentía los relieves del la cruz pegadas a su piel—. Mamá está desesperada al igual que mi padre. Ayer vinieron a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore pero no supo o no quiso decir una palabra, estamos casi seguros que él sabe algo…porque—, se giró a mirarla—es absurdo, nadie pudo entrar y llevárselo mientras estaba inconciente.

—¿Por qué no? Nada impidió que Peter entrara al castillo y tratara de matarme, ¿qué iba a impedir que lo hiciera algún otro Mortífago mal nacido? Te diré: nada, nadie. Si Ron no está es porque algo le ha pasado, se lo han llevado—, se giró hasta Harry y lo miró con el llanto rodando por su piel—…se lo han llevado, Harry.

El pelinegro la rodeó fuertemente entre sus brazos mientras Hermione enterraba el rostro en su pecho y sacaba todo en su interior a modo de llanto desesperado.

La castaña notó como la cama se hundía para sentir mas cerca la presencia de Ginny. Las pequeñas manos de la chica la tomaron por el hombro y la obligaron a mirarla.

—No, no lo han hecho, ¿es que no se dan cuenta?, simplemente nada cuadra. ¿Si alguien se lo llevó, por qué nadie lo notó? Sé que Madame Pomfrey estuvo día y noche al pendiente, sé que se reforzaron los escudos del castillo, que el mismo Dumbledore en persona protegió esta habitación con un poderoso hechizo, y si al final de todo nada funcionó y los Mortífagos entraron y se llevaron a mi hermano, ¿por qué no lo ha hecho publico?, ¿por qué nadie ha sabido nada? Es Ron de quien estamos hablando, el mejor amigo de El Elegido, uno de sus pilares, lo usarían como carnada para atraer a Harry, para debilitarlo; además Harry lo hubiera visto o sentido, su conexión con el Señor Tenebroso no está cerrada del todo, sabemos que siente cuando él está especialmente furioso o contento y el haber capturado a Ronald Weasley es algo que seguramente lo haría saltar de emoción.

Cuando Ginny terminó, los tres guardaron silencio. Harry y Hermione se sumieron en sus propios pensamientos, analizando las palabras y dándose cuanta que había mucha razón en lo que la pelirroja decía. De cierta manera Hermione sintió como la incertidumbre en su pecho disminuía un poco. Y es que Ginny estaba en lo cierto, ¿si se había llevado a Ron, por qué nadie hacía o decía nada?

—Estoy casi segura que mi hermano se ha ido por su propia cuenta—dijo de nuevo Ginny rompiendo el silencio— espero la pregunta es: ¿Por qué?

..

Algunas horas después, cuando el sol ya se había ocultado y la noche se adueñó del firmamento sobre sus cabezas, según las palabras de Madame Pomfrey, a Hermione solo le quedaba una noche más para ser dada de alta.

La castaña había insistido en que ya estaba mejor y que podía dejar la cama en ese mismo momento, pero nada había hecho que la férrea decisión de la mujer se doblegara.

Hermione renegó por lo bajo mientras pataleaba levemente ante la mirada de Harry y de Ginny, la primera le sonreía tristemente y el segundo solo elevó un poco la ceja antes de volver a su habitual expresión abatida. Y es que Harry no se había sentido así desde que Luna se había marchado. El no saber nada Ron lo estaba consumiendo, volviéndolo más huraño, mas encerrado en sí mismo.

De cierta manera Harry se sentía culpable…maldito. Perdía sin remedio a las personas que más amaba y nada podía hacer para evitarlo. Y a pesar de que se repetía que tanto Ron como Luna estaban bien, algo dentro de él, algo retorcido y malvado, llenaba su cerebro con pensamientos de culpa, de reproche…diciéndole constantemente que él era el responsable de todo.

Por otro lado, la expresión vivaz y alegre de Ginny había desaparecido. Sus ojos castaños se apagaron poco a poco hasta dejar sobre ellos un halo oscuro y deprimente. Su boca se curveaba en una leve sonrisa que jamás llegaba a acompañar su mirar.

Hermione la había descubierto varias veces mirando el horizonte con la mano en el pecho aferrando fuertemente algo bajo la ropa pero no se había atrevido a preguntar…más bien no había tenido la fuerza necesaria para preguntar. Y no era porque la pelirroja no le importara, sino que su cabeza y corazón estaban tan llenos, abarrotados de miedos, de incertidumbres, que sentía que no podría con nada más. Ella miraba la tristeza en su amigo Harry, la pena en los ojos de Ginny, sabía que ellos necesitaban una palabra de aliento pero en esos momentos apenas y jalaba su propio aire para poder subsistir.

Echaba tanto de menos a Ron. Lo necesitaba a su lado. Necesitaba esa paz y protección que el pelirrojo siempre le hacía sentir. Pero él no estaba, se había ido y no había momento en que el corazón de Hermione no llorara por su ausencia.

Pero había algo más, algo con lo que iba cargando desde el mismo instante en que despertó, algo imperioso, algo vital para su existencia…era ese algo, eran esos ojos, eran esos labios…era Draco y su manera de mirarla, era Draco y el modo en que pronunciaba su nombre, la forma en que la abrazaba, la forma en que la besaba. Era el Draco que no había ido a verla desde que despertó.

—¿Harry?—, preguntó despacio, como preguntándole al viento.

—¿Mmm?—, respondió él distraído sin dejar de mirar algún punto perdido en la blanca sábana que cubría las piernas de su amiga.

—¿Dónde está Draco?, ¿por qué no ha venido a verme?, ¿le has dicho ya que yo desperté?

Y Harry se giró a mirarla como se mira a alguien que ha estado a tu lado por varios segundos, incluso horas, pero que apenas caes en la cuenta que está ahí y sin embargo te parece tan inverosímil que frunces el ceño y te preguntas si es real lo que tus ojos ven.

Ambos amigos se miraron un tenso y largo momento, junto a ellos, Ginny pasaba los ojos de uno a otro; por primera vez en varios días, su expresión mostraba algo más que no fuera tristeza.

Cuando Hermione lo vio soltar el aire y volver a respirar profundo, la castaña supo de no era nada bueno lo que saldría de los labios de su amigo— ¿Qué sucede?—, preguntó con un hilo de voz débil y tembloroso, fiel reflejo de su estado emocional.

Podía ver la manzana de Adán de Harry subir y bajar casi convulsivamente, en el vano intento del chico por aclarar su garganta que de repente se tornó seca y acartonada. Vio cómo echaba un vistazo a Ginny y reflejarse en su mirada la duda de saber si lo que hacía era lo correcto. Pero el asentimiento y la fuerza en los ojos de la pelirroja le hicieron saber que sí, que Hermione, debía, tenía que saberlo.

—Draco Malfoy no volvió al castillo después de su audiencia en el Ministerio de Magia hace cinco días.

Y en ese justo instante Hermione murió un poco, falleciendo un poco más a cada segundo que él hablaba.

—Ni al castillo ni con su madre. Narcisa Malfoy reportó su desaparición esa misma noche cuando, luego de salir del Ministerio, él se separó de ella diciendo que volvería por la tarde a Malfoy Manor para regresar temprano a Hogwarts el siguiente día, pero Draco nunca apareció.

Fue entonces que Hermione colapsó, sus ojos ya no podían mostrar más tristeza y optaron por apagarse, su rostro ya no podía reflejar más pena así que optó por la máscara de nulidad, su corazón ya no soportaba ningún golpe más así que simplemente dejó de sentir para dedicarse a su exclusiva función fisiológica.

— Desde entonces lo han estado buscando pero no hay rastro de él.

..

* * *

..

_Hilos oscuros escurrían por la fría y húmeda pared de piedra. La imagen de manos humanas pintadas en él, los restos de uñas desprendidas, dejando un rastro de carne y hueso; mechones de cabellos y los signos de forcejeos en el suelo de tierra mojada. _

_Los desafortunados que eran llevados por aquel túnel sabían que jamás volverían a salir…al menos no con vida. _

_Los gritos de un pobre hombre habían armonizado los helados pasadizos. Las señas de su desesperación, miedo y horror aún eran visibles. Hacía cinco horas que había ingresado a la cámara de tortura y hacía cinco minutos que había regresado con la piel desprendida a jirones del cuerpo, las cuencas vacías, el pecho perforado y la boca carente de dientes. _

_El cadáver pasó a su lado y sus ojos apenas y le prestaron atención; era uno más, era un insignificante. _

_El peso de la túnica se le antojaba demasiado para su cuerpo, hubiese preferido deshacerse de ella, pero era necesaria. La máscara también lo era. Mientras se movía con sigilo por los laberintos que eran aquellos túneles, sentía el vicioso aire, cargado de muerte y podredumbre, aplastarle los pulmones, y su olfato se colmaba del olor a carne descompuesta. _

_Pero no se inmutó, siguió caminando a su destino. _

_Pronto se encontró frente a una puerta negra muy diferente a todas las que había dejado atrás. Los barrotes de hierro y las fosas comunes estaban en el otro lado del terreno. El aire estaba menos contaminado pero la magia oscura que oscilaba era aún mayor, se podía palpar…casi saborear. _

_Irguiéndose en toda su altura y empujando la puerta, se adentró en una cámara subterránea. Las antorchas de fuego verde le iluminaban el camino, guiando hasta el mismo centro. Caminó con entereza y orgullo hasta detenerse junto a él. _

—_Mi señor—, dijo mientras hacía algo que nunca había hecho: bajar la mirada…hincarse ante alguien. _

_El señor tenebroso obligó a sus músculos faciales a forjar una sonrisa que no alcanzaba __a __sus ojos muertos. Con suma lentitud, como paladeando cada paso, caminó descalzo hasta el ser frente a él…Nagini iba a su lado. _

—_Sabía que mas temprano que tarde te unirías a nosotros. _

—_Señor, mi único deseo es servirle. _

—_Y lo harás, mucho mejor que él, estoy seguro—. El Lord echó un vistazo a su izquierda y una figura entre las sombras se removió incomoda. _

_En la otra esquina, Bellatrix sonrió burlona. _

_Con parcimonia, el Lord estiró la mano y tomó aquel miembro blanco que le era ofrecido. Sus dedos largos y huesudos siguieron la dirección de las venas que nacían en la muñeca y fue ascendiendo hasta que se detuvo en el centro del antebrazo. Sacando su varita, enterró la punta en la carne hasta hacerla sangrar, haciendo que varias gotas rojas cayeran sobre sus pies desnudos. _

_Él sacó la lengua larga y se relamió los labios. _

_Blaise, a unos metros más allá, ardía en cólera. _

—_Morsmordre_

_Las facciones bajo la máscara se distorsionaron de dolor, los ojos inyectados en sangre los sentía a punto de explotar, el liquido en las venas le hervía y ahí, donde la Marca Tenebrosa era grabada a fuego, ardía como los mil demonios. Pero jamás gritó, jamás se doblegó, ni un gemido salió de su boca. Poco a poco todo fue menguando y su respiración acelerada fue recuperando el ritmo habitual. _

_Cuando se sintió con suficiente fuerza, se puso dignamente en pie, inclinó la cabeza ante su señor y caminó hasta tomar su lugar en el círculo de Mortífagos. _

_Su amo lanzó una fría carcajada al aire mientras abría los brazos y giraba en un acto omnipresente. Sus Mortífagos se hincaron ante él y Nagini siseó complacida. _

_De pronto todo se tornó oscuro, las figuras, las risas, las miradas, los olores se desvanecieron, se esfumaron en el aire…solo la perpetua nada existió. _

_Y cientos y cientos de patas caminando por su piel, subiendo por su cuerpo, acariciando asquerosamente sus piernas desnudas, sus brazos delgados. Y por mas que trataba de quitárselas no podía, era inútil, eran mas, muchas más…_

_Cuando pudo distinguir, se vio enterrada en cientos de escarabajos negros que devoraban su cuerpo. _

Pansy se despertó agitada en medio de la noche, estaba llorando desconsolada y sus miembros temblaban casi dolorosamente. No podía respirar y las ganas de vomitar eran demasiadas…cuando éstas se hicieron intolerables, se echó un lado y volcó todo el contenido de su estómago al suelo mientras una gruesa gota de sudor rodaba por su frente.

Cuando hubo terminado, y aún sin moverse de posición, utilizó el dorso de la mano para limpiar su boca; tras esto, solo una frase escapó de sus labios:

—¿Qué has hecho?

..

* * *

..

Sus siempre dulces y hermosos ojos color miel brillaron con melancolía mientras contemplaba la fotografía. Sus dedos, ya arrugados por la edad, delinearon tiernamente el contorno del rostro de un hombre atractivo y joven que cargaba entre sus brazos a aquella pequeña de cabellos negros.

Sin poder evitarlo, sus miraba se enfocó en la imagen de la mujer que estaba junto a la del él. Hermosa y de cabellos rizados hasta la cadera, miraba con amor a las dos personas junto a ella.

Sonrió con un dejo de tristeza mientras volvía la fotografía a su lugar. Los años no pasaron en vano y ahora solo el mismo espíritu fuerte y bondadoso junto a sus impactantes ojos casi dorados, permanecían. Ni siquiera él estaba a su lado: hacía varios años que la vida se lo había llevado. Lanzando un suspiro, Charlotte Granger se alejó de la repisa y tomó asiento en el diván junto a la ventana.

Instintivamente comenzó a jugar con el prendedor en forma de mariposa en su blusa de seda azul. Le habían gustado las mariposas desde que tenía uso de razón y aquel prendedor se lo había regalado su difunto esposo Antonio.

Ambos se conocieron de muy jóvenes. Charlotte era una chica sin familia o conocido alguno, estaba embarazada de cuatro meses y no sabía si el padre de la criatura la había abandonado o estaba muerto, mientras que él era un estudiante inteligente y apuesto en su tercer año de universidad, hijo de una buena familia y dueño una sonrisa hermosa.

La vida había sido caprichosa y quiso que se encontraran diariamente durante casi un mes en aquella parada de autobús. Él con sus libros bajo el brazo y ella con su panza siempre creciendo. Él con rumbo a la universidad y ella con destino a su trabajo como mesera en una cafetería.

Al principio solo fue observarse de reojo, para pasar a miradas más extensas y furtivas. Luego fueron ojos que encontraron destino en los del otro para pasar a los saludos cordiales. Para la tercera semana él procuraba llegar mucho más temprano diciéndose que ése día sí tendría el valor de hablarle. Cuando ella le sonrió tímidamente Antonio se atrevió a decir el primer "hola".

A partir de ese entonces ya eran dos los que llegaban casi una hora antes, ya eran dos los que sonreían tímidamente mientras sus miradas brillaban al contemplar al otro. Pronto él decidió acompañarla a su trabajo y pronto ella comenzó a despedirse con un suave beso en la mejilla que dejaba a Antonio mirando estrellas.

Cuando cumplieron un mes de haberse encontrado en aquella parada de autobús, fue este mismo lugar el testigo de su primer beso…el oyente silencioso del primer "Te amo" que se escapó de los labios de él y que no obtuvo reciprocidad en los de ella.

Charlotte había escapado del lugar sin mirar atrás mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Y es que su mente le decía que un chico como él no se merecía a alguien como ella, a pesar de que el corazón le dictara lo contrario.

Él tenía un futuro prometedor, él lograría grandes cosas, él era todo y ella era nada…ella no tenía nada…salvo aquel bebé que crecía en su vientre. Antonio se merecía algo más, alguien mejor, se merecía una mujer que no estuviera manchada, una mujer que no tuviera un pasado como el suyo…o mejor dicho, una mujer que tuviera un buen pasado, no una que no tuviera ninguno.

Charlotte dejó de ir entonces a la parada de autobús, lugar donde él todos los días la esperaba ansioso de verla llegar, con el corazón enloquecido y al alma encendida. Pero ella no aparecía y cada día de su ausencia lo consumía más y más en el dolor.

Debió saber que él nunca la dejaría escapar, debió saber que cargaba entre sus manos la vida entera de un hombre…debió de saber que Antonio ya no podría vivir jamás sin ella en su vida.

La barriga le impedía moverse con facilidad, los pies la estaban matando en aquellos zapatos negros y cada día las mesas le parecían mas pegadas entre sí, eso, o ella se había hecho más ancha.

—¿Qué va a ordenar?—, preguntó Charlotte en un perfecto español mientras se limpiaba una gotita de sudor del mentón. Los días en Madrid eran cada vez más calurosos.

La carta que cubría el rostro del la persona descendió revelando un rostro que ella conocía muy bien.

—Antonio…—dijo apenas.

—Charlotte—, saludó él elegantemente con un movimiento de cabeza. Daba la muestra más perfecta de educación y control…aunque por dentro estuviera a punto de volverse loco.

—¿Qué…qué haces aquí?

—Vine por ti—. El pelinegro de ojos marrones y lacios cabellos le sonrió suavemente.

—No…

—Sí, Charlotte. Todo este tiempo traté de hacer lo que me dijiste, traté de olvidar pero no puedo, traté de sacarte de mi corazón pero resulta que tú lo tienes contigo y te olvidaste de devolvérmelo, traté de dejar de pensarte pero resulta que toda mi razón eres tú. Así que como verás me fue inútil y como me he dado cuenta que no vivo, ni respiro ni existo sin ti, he decidido tenerte a mi lado para siempre, desde ahora en adelante.

Poniéndose en pie, tomó a un llorosa Charlotte entre sus brazos, pegándola a él teniendo especial cuidado en no aplastar la panza de la chica.

—A ti y a el bebé…—, dijo mientras acariciaba el vientre de la castaña—. Mis razones de existir.

Y Antonio cumplió su palabra. Desde ese momento y para siempre la hizo feliz, desde ese día hasta el momento de su muerte la amó con todas las fuerzas de su corazón. Y cada uno de esos años, con sus meses, semanas, días y horas, Charlotte se entregó en cuerpo y alma al hombre que la había rescatado de sí misma.

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo mucho que lo amaba, lo ama y lo amará, Charlotte nunca dejó de sentir un dolor sin nombre en su corazón. Un vacío que no parecía llenarse con nada y que al contrario, se acrecentaba cuando miraba a su única hija.

Eran sus cabellos negros y lacios, era su piel pálida…eran sus ojos oscuros.

Charlotte se llenaba de reminiscencias desconocidas. Porque cuando peinaba sus hebras negras los dedos le gritaban que ya antes sus yemas se había enredado en otras igual, porque cuando besaba dulcemente sus mejillas los labios le decían que ya a otra piel había besado…porque cuando sus ojos la miraban, Charlotte sabía que otro ya la había mirado.

Y nada podía hacer para evitar la tristeza, nada por alejar el dolor, para espantar los fantasmas de un pasado que no conocía. Su vida había comenzado cuando las monjas de un convento la encontraron inconciente en medio de la carretera una noche lluviosa, con un pequeño bulto en su vientre muestra de su temprano embarazo y la mente vacía de todo menos de su nombre.

Su pequeña Melina era un recuerdo sin rostro, un recuerdo que le desgarraba el alma, un recuerdo que hacía que la sonrisa se borrara y que la calma saliera volando por la ventana.

Pero también era la remembranza de momentos felices, momentos y emociones, sensaciones que sabía que había tenido, de abrazos y besos que la hicieron feliz aunque al final su mente los haya eliminado.

Antonio decía que no recordaba nada porque no había nada bueno qué recordar, porque la vida le estaba dando una oportunidad para comenzar de cero, porque tenía un nuevo existir frente a ella…

Él tenía razón, siempre la tuvo.

Sonrió melancólicamente mientras sus dedos seguían jugando con la mariposa.

—Mi querido Antonio—, dijo suave al viento—. Pronto estaremos juntos, amor. Pronto—, sus labios se cerraron sobre el prendedor en el justo momento en que un sombra se movía sigilosa por los jardines.

Charlotte Granger no sabía que sus palabras se cumplirían esa misma noche.

..

..

Una prueba de lealtad le había pedido su señor y un nombre salió de sus labios.

—Charlotte Tallis.

Los ojos de Lord Voldemort brillaron maliciosos.

La pequeña y perfecta Charlotte, la última bruja sangre pura de la ancestral familia Tallis.

Tom Riddle había jugado muy bien sus cartas, desplegando su encanto también sobre la chica haciéndola caer a sus pies. Había sido tan fácil, tan rápido que Tom se vio claramente desilusionado. Pero él era un hombre inteligente, el más inteligente de su generación y la serpiente más ambiciosa y astuta. Pronto tuvo a Charlotte Tallis tontamente enamorada de él, dispuesta a hacer lo que sea, lo que fuera que él le pidiera…y él quería su magia, quería la gracia y el poder divino que un dios había depositado en su sangre hacía miles de años atrás, lo quería y se dijo que haría lo que fuera para conseguirlo y si para ello tenía que fingir amor, lo haría.

Y mientras tanto gozaría del cuerpo y belleza de la que ella era poseedora. Ni una sola ocasión en la que la hizo suya se vio inspirado por otra cosa que no fuera la lujuria…la sed de de dominar…cegado por las ansias y el deseo enfermizo de engendrar aquel poder sin igual que había marcado el rumbo de los hombres en guerra durante muchos años.

Tomaba todo de su cuerpo consumiéndola lentamente. Robaba sus noches y sus días, sus alientos, sus ganas de vivir; toda ella le pertenecía y el saberlo hacía que su miembro despertara ansioso por obtener más y más hasta que ya no quedara nada, absolutamente nada.

Por muchos años la pudo tener bajo su control, haciendo aquello que él muy bien sabía hacer: engañar, manipular…Y mientras él se iba haciendo del mundo mágico, ella seguía creyendo estúpidamente en sus palabras...hasta ese día, ese día en que se escapó de sus manos…hasta que cometió extrañamente un error.

La perfecta Tallis huyó de su lado sin que él supiera que en su vientre se gestaba un ser que llevaba su sangre…la sangre del heredero de Slytherin. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se enterara: El tapiz que se adornaba con el antiguo y perfecto árbol genealógico de la familia Tallis nunca mentía, una delgada línea dorada se discurría bajo los nombres de los dos entrelazados.

El Equilibrio, la fuerza que decidía el rumbo de una guerra estaba por nacer y Lord Voldemort quería que la flecha se inclinara a su lado.

La buscó por todo el mundo mágico y muggle, dedicándose él mismo a esa encomienda; algo tan importante no podía dejarlo en manos inútiles. Pero inútil resultó su búsqueda, Tom jamás dio con la escurridiza Charlotte, misma que estaba seguro, se encontraba protegida bajo el manto de Albus Dumbledore.

Durante años usó el lado más oscuro y poderoso de la magia, por décadas empeñado en localizarla y hacerse de El Equilibrio, deseoso de educarlo a su semejanza, con sus ideales de pureza de sangre y sed de muerte y sometimiento, pero Tom Riddle fue derrotado por el pequeño Potter y su búsqueda se vio truncada…hasta ahora…

Hasta que Blaise Zabini había resultado ser más eficaz de lo que pensaba localizando a la que, por línea sanguínea era su nieta, pero que por magia ancestral era su hija…hasta que ahora _él _le otorgaba en bandeja de plata la cabeza de Charlotte.

En cuanto aquel nombre salió de los labios del chico ante él, el rostro de Voldemort se crispó siniestramente en una sonrisa vacía.

—Llévame—, ordenó. Si alguien iba a darle muerte a Charlotte Tallis, ese sería él mismo.

El ser ante él asintió levemente—. Lo que ordene, mi señor.

..

..

El vuelco doloroso y sorpresivo del su corazón la hizo levantar la vista rápidamente.

Con los sentido en alerta, se puso en pie mirando a su alrededor, barriendo con la mirada cada rincón de su habitación. Todo estaba como debería de estar.

La edad depositada en sus miembros la hizo ir lentamente hasta la puerta. El corredor estaba sumido en penumbras.

Ella dio un paso saliendo de la habitación, jalada por ese presentimiento, por ese impulso en su interior que la dominaba. Bajó uno a uno, con extremo cuidado, los escalones de la gran escalera. En la sala todo estaba como debería de estar.

Un murmullo sumado al ruido de una tela al moverse atrajo su atención.

—¿Greta?—, preguntó pensando que quizá se trataba a la anciana mujer que trabajaba con los Granger desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Pero nadie respondió.

El siseó cortó el aire y la piel de ella se erizó. Aquel sonido le traía sensaciones que no quería sentir, emociones de recuerdos pasados que no lograba vislumbrar. Como si por muchos años, aquel peculiar sonido hubiera estado ligado a ella misma…a su alma entera.

Un nuevo siseó: su cuerpo se heló y el oxígeno se congeló de golpe en sus pulmones.

El miedo era frío y aplastante…doloroso e insoportable.

Se abrazó el cuerpo mientras se internaba todavía más en la oscura habitación. Las llamas de la chimenea estaban apagadas y solo una rendija de luz se colaba por las cortinas entrecerradas. En el momento en que le pareció que una sombra se movía en el fondo, ella pegó un ligero brinco.

—¿Quién está ahí?—, preguntó mientras elevaba la barbilla y sentía el corazón latir.

Una risa baja y cruel le respondió.

De pronto el cuerpo retorcido y escamoso de una inmensa serpiente se arrastraba junto a sus pies. Ella dio un gritó de horror mientras seguía el trayecto del reptil hacia su derecha, donde un par de sillones obstaculizaban la visión.

Cualquiera en aquellas circunstancia habría salido corriendo de ahí, manejados por el horror, el instinto de conservación habría predominado obligándolos a poner la mayor distancia posible.

Pero no ella.

Siguió con paso lento el trayecto de la serpiente. Su campo de visión abriéndose poco a poco dejándole observar con mayor amplitud el ancho de la sala. La alfombra de pronto comenzó a mostrar una macha oscura que parecía escurrir desde el justo centro. Unos pasos más le enseñaron un par de zapatos negros, seguidos de unas piernas morenas enfundadas en unas medias color piel, poco después el bajo de una falda blanca para continuar un torso algo robusto…unos hombros rechonchos, un cuello en donde el paso de las años habían dejado su huella para terminar en el rostro de una mujer anciana apenas una década mayor que ella.

Los ojos marrones de la vieja Greta estaban abiertos de par en par, expresando el miedo…el terror, sus facciones contorsionadas en una mueca de horror y un pequeño destello verde dominando sus pupilas sin vida.

—Espero que no le hayas tenido mucho cariño, pero si lo hacías para tu consuelo déjame decirte que fui extrañamente benevolente, murió rápido y sin dolor.

Fue entonces que ella supo lo que era el verdadero miedo, lo que significaba sentir el manto frío y escalofriante posarse en cada fibra de su ser hasta nublarle el sentido, hasta dejarla paralizada sin oportunidad de escapatoria. Fue cuando descubrió ese terror visceral que se posaba en las entrañas y que parecía gozar al desgarrar cada órgano de su ser…cuando quiso morir sin saber…solo morir si eso era el fin de un miedo como aquel.

Con la mirada reflejando el más puro horror, con un par de lágrimas escurriendo por su apergaminado rostro, giró el cuello a la figura que poco a poco se hacía más nítida hasta que apareció bajo los rayos de la luna iluminando su cara deforme y sus ojos rojos.

—Hola, Charlotte, ¿me extrañaste?—, preguntó Lord Voldemort.

Y a Charlotte le bastó con escuchar aquella voz, con oír su nombre salir de aquellos labios para recordarlo todo.

Y dolió, dolió demasiado.

—Tom—, dijo en un bajo susurró.

El Señor Tenebroso le sonrió en lo que pretendía ser una mueca dulce y tierna, ladeando el rostro y acariciando suavemente la varita entre sus dedos.

..

* * *

..

**N/a:**

Pues aquí estuvo, un par de días después de las tres semanas que tenía contemplado pero antes de este fin de semana que era cuando tenía pensado subirlo.

Y bien, qué les ha parecido? Lleno de sorpresas, a que sí? Y esperen al que sigue…lo digo en serio…ahora, dónde estará Ron? Dónde se metió Draco? Los tienen los mortífagos? O es que….será que…sí, será? En fin, creo que hay que esperar al siguiente cap, hagan sus propias conclusiones.

Muchas cosas pasaron y muchas cosas van a pasar.

Espero que les haya gustado, tuve problemas con algunas partes pero en sí creo que el cap trasmite lo que yo quería y quedé muy conforme y a gusto con el resultado, solo espero que a ustedes también hayan pensado y sentido lo mismo.

Wow!, hemos llegado a los 200 reviews, mil millones de gracias a todos, de verdad que sin ustedes jamás habría llegado hasta aquí. GRACIAS, GRACIAS…y en esta ocasión un abrazo gigante para: **LucyFelton14,****dashamalfoy, luna-maga, Rouse Malfoy, SMaris, Yuuki Kuchiki, Waaleejm, , Fernanda Valle, Lagrima de Luna, Argen Malfoy, Kathelyn Greene, loveinrouge, Kunogi Malfoy, Javiera-6, LiiadelaCruz, Hermione Riddle, Samira Grey, CorazonAtomicoDeLaViaLactea, Ellie Muse, kim-angel251995, **

**negrita28malfoy, Caneliita-AP-M.C.P, varonesa**** , ****Caritay, Melody.B, Lynn Cullen, bellrose96, vero-SesshKing, abiga-cullen- alucard, Serena Princesita Hale, Primrose Darcy, van-nessa44 y Meurs d'amour, **por sus reviews, alerts o favorite story**. **

Y a todos y a todos que leen desde el anonimato, lo aprecio muchísimo.

Vale, eso ha sido todo por ahora. Nos estaremos leyendo muy pronto. Yo calculo que también en unas tres semanas subo el nuevo cap, hasta entonces un abrazo enorme a todos y a todos. Que estén muy bien y lo mejor del mundo para todos y cada uno de ustedes. Hacen mis día mucho más feliz.

**GRACIAS POR LEERME**

**GELY : )**

**REVIEWS?**


	22. Letters to Hermione PARTE I

**La Dama de Invierno.**

**..**

**Disclaimer: —Los personajes son todos míos—. En serio? —No, son de JK Rowling.**

**..**

**Capítulo XXII: Letters to Hermione PARTE I**

..

* * *

..

…_y quizá algún día, mí Hermione, tenga el valor para decírtelo mirándote a los ojos; pero no ahora, por Merlín no me pidas eso ahora. El peso de mis acciones me mantienen sepultado bajo toneladas de culpa y dolor…Las promesas incumplidas, las lágrimas derramadas…sería el peor hombre del mundo si en estos momentos pido tu perdón y sin embargo, te pido por favor que me perdones aunque sé, mierda, sé bien que no lo merezco…pero lo necesito. _

_Y mientras escribo estas letras, que sé jamás tendré el valor de mandarte, me siento como el más grande de los bastardos porque mis siguientes líneas te dirán que todo lo que hago lo hago por ti…porque por una vez en la vida quiero cumplirte una promesa…porque a pesar de todo, a pesar de todos y de cada uno de los sentimientos tan contradictorios y avasallantes, tan desgarradores y vibrantes, hoy lo único que me importa eres tú, tú y el que solo tú estés bien…No, no me importa quién sufra, quién llore…quién muera…sólo tu sufrimiento, mismo que sé que causaré, solo tus lagrimas que sé que derramarás, solo tu dolor que sé que un día menguará. _

_Suena egoísta, lo sé… ¿y sabes qué es lo peor de todo, mi dulce Hermione? Que no me arrepiento…_

..

* * *

..

Esa noche no se necesitaba aspirar tan profundamente para encontrarlo. Esa noche flotaba cínicamente sobre sus cabezas, colmando cada rincón con ese característico aroma dulzón, impregnando sus ropas, dándole a conocer antes de tiempo el olor que la acompañaría por toda la eternidad.

A pesar de todo, ella no creyó que la antesala de la muerte fuera tan fría…tan oscura. Jamás pensó que calaría sus huesos de aquella manera tan dolorosa y que convertiría a las células de su cuerpo en millones de pequeños cristales que ahora corrían libres por sus venas.

El morir no debería de sentirse así…el morir debía de ser algo tranquilo y sereno, debía de ser una cama cálida, un sueño ininterrumpido.

—Duele, ¿cierto?—, escuchó que preguntaba.

Era aliento suave…helado como el peor de los inviernos; cruel y desgarrador como los lamentos del averno, el que acarició letalmente sus mejillas.

Oscuridad a su alrededor y sangre emanando de su cuerpo, liquido rojo que se derramaba, que corría llevándose con él, de a poco y lentamente, la vida palpitante de su ser.

Ya nada quedaba, para ella no habría mañana.

Debió de haberlo sabido, desde el principio, desde el mismo instante en que se atrevió a vivir…que él jamás se lo permitiría. De pie frente a ella, mirándola con sus ojos muertos, se estaba encargando de hacerle recordar su promesa, aquella que aun siendo una ingenua e ilusa adolescente enamorada se atrevió a formular.

_Hasta la muerte…tuya hasta la muerte. _

Qué real, qué dolorosamente real era aquello ahora.

—¿De verdad creías que podrías escapar para siempre de mí?

Lo sentía pasear a su alrededor, siempre en círculos en torno a su cuerpo tendido sobre la alfombra empapada en sangre. Aquellos pies descalzos y mortalmente blancos, ahora salpicados en rojo, era lo único que ella podía ver. Temía alzar la mirada, temía cruzar sus ojos una vez más con aquellos en cuya profundidad descubrió la muerte danzando.

Ya no eran negros, ya no eran bellos. Ya no eran los ojos que ella una vez, erróneamente, ingenuamente, inocentemente, había amado. Ya no estaba aquel rostro lleno de hermosa armonía, ni los altos pómulos, ni las pálidas mejillas que solía besar…que ella solía amar con tanto fervor.

_¿De verdad creías que podrías escapar para siempre de mí?_

¿De verdad creía que podría hacerlo?

Sí, ella realmente lo creyó. No lo dudó ningún momento.

Porque había abandonado todo lo que un día conoció, porque había desterrado la magia de su cuerpo, porque literalmente se olvidó de una vida, de un mundo al que pertenecía con el único deseo de ser feliz. Con el único y ferviente deseo de vivir.

¿Tan grave había sido su delito?, ¿realmente se merecía tanto dolor antes de morir?

Descanso eterno.

Charlotte dudaba que Tom le permitiría obtenerlo tan fácilmente. Demasiado rápido, demasiado pronto…demasiado poco para la traición que había cometido, demasiado simple para la única persona que lo había desafiado, que había escapado de él.

—Tantos años perdidos mi querida Charlotte, tantos años lejos de ti, mi amada—, dijo Tom con frío cariño—, ¿cómo pudiste ser tan cruel?, ¿cómo pudiste romperme el corazón de esta manera?—. De pronto él frunció el ceño como cayendo en la cuenta de lo que acababa de decir para soltar una escalofriante carcajada después. A sus pies, Charlotte tembló de pies a cabeza—. Pero espera, ¡Yo no tengo corazón!, ¡no tengo corazón!—, gritaba entre risas tenebrosas mientras se tocaba el pecho. Tom se inclinó un poco sobre Charlotte quien dejó escapar un gemido—. Mírate ahora, mi querida. Mírate y mírame. Mira en lo que me he convertido, soy el mago más poderoso del mundo, soy el ser más temido, soy un nombre prohibido…soy un dios…y tú, tú eres una patética bruja venida a menos, una traidora, una…—escupió sobre el rostro de Charlotte— asquerosa muggle—. Tom posó el pie sobre una de las mejillas de ella, girándole el rostro que había ladeado—. Yo soy Lord Voldemort y tú no eres nada, _¡Crucio!_

Y una vez más, como varias veces en aquella noche, el cuerpo de Charlotte se retorció sobre la manchada alfombra…pero a diferencia de las otras veces ella no pudo contener los gritos de lamento que amenazaban con quebrarle la garganta…de la misma manera en que lo estaba su espíritu.

Entre la neblina del dolor, Charlotte logró divisar el cuerpo frio y sin vida de Greta, de su querida Greta…antes lento pero bondadoso, antes cansado pero lleno de cariño, hoy cubierto de sangre, hoy desgarrado por los afilados colmillos que se hundían en su carne. Hoy muerta, siendo devorada por aquella serpiente…

_Nagini_

Charlotte la recordaba, la recordaba muy bien.

Recordaba la sensación de su piel escamosa recorrerle las piernas, colándose bajo sus sábanas, enroscándose entre su cuerpo y el de Tom cuando todavía era una cría.

La odiaba, aún desde ese momento la odiaba. Cuántas veces deseó acabar con ella, callar ese maldito e incesante siseo. Muchas noches, incontables horas mirándose a sí misma cortándole la cabeza, pero jamás se atrevió, nunca pudo hacerlo, no por miedo o por pena al animal sino por Tom, lo amaba demasiado para causarle una pena así, para terminar de la vida de un ser vivo al que él parecía querer…el único al que parecía querer.

Incluso antes que a ella, incluso más que a ella.

Cuando la sensación de brazas ardientes enterrándose en su cuerpo menguó mas no se fue del todo, Charlotte se atrevió a abrir los ojos clavándolos por primera vez, fijamente, intensamente en los rojos que la miraban desde arriba.

Lord Voldemort formuló una sonrisa retorcida.

Después de todos aquellos años ella aún se atrevía a mirarlo de aquella forma, desafiándolo, retándolo, demostrando que era mejor que él.

Una ráfaga de furia lo consumió y por primera vez en mucho tiempo él se dejó dominar por los instintos.

—¡CRUCIO!, ¡CRUCIO!

Aún entre convulsiones de dolor, Charlotte fue lanzada contra la pared tras un furioso movimiento de varita por parte de él. Un segundo movimiento y ahora el cuerpo casi sin vida volaba a través de la sala hasta estrellarse de nuevo cerca de la chimenea.

Nagini alzó su puntiaguda cabeza siseando excitada.

Y en los finos labios de Tom se dibujó una vacía sonrisa. Con un giro de su muñeca, Charlotte se elevó en el aire con los miembros pesadamente colgando a sus costados, él la manipuló hasta que ella quedó muy cerca de su rostro. La cabeza colgando pesadamente contra el pecho, los cabellos casi blancos sueltos y pintados en rojo sangre, las ropas desgarradas y el cuerpo mutilado; Charlotte sabía que ya no podía vivir un minuto más.

Tom ladeó la cabeza casi inocentemente. Puso sus dedos largos y delgados bajo el mentón de Charlotte y la obligó a mirarlo. Al segundo siguiente sus dientes se cerraban sobre el labio inferior de la mujer, tirando de él hasta que desprendió el trazo de carne y la sangre comenzó a escurrir desde su boca, por su cuello pálido y su pecho huesudo.

Largando un gruñido mortal mientras ella dejaba escapar un lastimero alarido de dolor, el cuerpo lánguido y sin fuerzas de la última de las Tallis se desplomó contra el suelo.

En el más completo de los éxtasis, Tom llevó sus manos hasta su rostro, probó la sangre que manchaba su boca, esparció la que se escurría por su cuello hasta sus mejillas y sus brazos…sus dedos temblaban ligeramente y sus pupilas se dilataron haciendo que el iris rojo de sus ojos se convirtiera en un delgado aro.

Un quejido de la anciana lo trajo a la realidad haciendo que sus ojos se posaran sobre el torcido cuerpo. Se acercó con paso lento para luego inclinarse junto a Charlotte.

—Tan bella, tan poderosa, tan—, hundió un dedo en uno de los profundos cortes que surcaban el cuerpo de ella, llenándolo de sangre para luego contemplar el líquido a la luz de la luna que se colaba por las cortinas entreabiertas—…pura. Dime, mi querida Tallis, ¿valió la pena?, ¿valió la pena el haberme abandonado tantos, tantos años?—, decía con un falso tono lastimero.

¿Lo valió?, se preguntó Charlotte.

Y la imagen de Antonio sonriéndole en un día soleado le dijo que sí, la risa cristalina de su pequeña Melina le dijo que sí…y el abrazo cálido y sincero de su nieta Hermione se lo confirmó.

Sí, todos y cada uno de los días valieron la pena, cada segundo. Y entre el dolor moribundo, entre lo pena agonizante que sería la antesala de su muerte, Charlotte sonrió, sonrió plena y felizmente, sonrió por última vez, sonrió por cada sonrisa, por cada te amo, por cada te quiero, sonrió por cada día que se había otorgado, por cada segundo que se regaló felicidad.

—¿Por qué?—, preguntó Tom curioso, sin llegar a entender cómo aún después de todo lo que le había hecho sufrir, después de todo el dolor, ella todavía podía sonreír.

Charlotte continuó sonriendo mientras contestaba—. Porque valió la pena, cada día lejos de tu maldita existencia valió la pena.

Tom guardó silencio antes de echar la cabeza hacia atrás en una carcajada—. En ese caso, tendremos que reponer los años perdidos, ¿no crees?

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el grito desgarrador que Charlotte Tallis retumbando contra las paredes.

..

* * *

..

_Nunca creí que llegaría el momento en que ya no distinguiría el día de la noche. Aquí siempre es noche. _

_Aquí siempre es oscuro. _

_Todo. _

_¿Cómo puede haber tanta oscuridad?, ¿Cómo se puede vivir con ella, siempre tan mortífera, permanentemente en el pecho?, ¿Cómo le haces para no volverte loco?, ¿para no sucumbir, para sacar las fuerzas y no caer hincado, rendido ante ella?_

_En la soledad de esta mazmorra que he tomado como mi habitación, sigo luchando por encontrar las respuestas._

..

* * *

..

—¿Aún aquí?—,escuchó que le preguntaban.

Pansy se giró despacio encontrándose con la figura de Hermione Granger. La pelinegra la miró por un momento antes de girarse hacia la ventana de la alta torre de Astronomía.

—Estoy esperando por él—, contestó poco después, cuando sintió que Hermione se detenía junto a ella.

—¿Por Ron o por Draco?

Pansy giró el rostro hasta la castaña.

Sus ojos de un azul intenso desconcertaron a Hermione… ella jamás había visto lo azules que eran ni la fuerza de las emociones que parecían reflejar. Quizá se debía a que nunca antes se había atrevido a ver algo más allá de la frívola imagen que la Slytherin proyectaba. Aún después de saber del amor que Ron le profesaba, Hermione nunca pudo descubrir la razón de tal sentimiento, o más bien, nunca quiso hacerlo; para ella era más fácil pensar que Pansy Parkinson era una descerebrada total sin ninguna pizca de ingenio en lugar de una chica tan o más compleja que ella misma, con emociones que podían desbordar su cordura y con sentimientos avasallantes de los que su querido Ron se pudo enamorar.

Y sin embargo en esa noche, con una sola mirada, Pansy le había dado una bofetada con guante limpio…tan elegante y llena de clase como solo una Slytherin sangre pura, amiga de Draco Malfoy, podía hacerlo.

—Por Ron—, respondió de pronto Pansy, despertando a Hermione de su mental escrutinio—, por Draco ya puedes esperar tú—, terminó tratando de usar un tono burlón al final pero que no logró ocultar el modo en que su voz se quebraba al mencionar a su amigo.

Ambas guardaron silencio clavando sus ojos en las lejanas rejas de Hogwarts.

Hermione sabía que no era la primera vez que la Slytherin pasaba largas horas de las últimas cinco noches en aquel lugar, así como también sabía que Pansy lo sabía. Extrañamente se había convertido en su secreto. Porque ambas compartían los mismos sentimientos por personas distintas, porque Pansy aguardaba el momento en que su Ron apareciera tras aquellas verjas y porque Hermione se desvelaba noche tras noche con los ojos clavados en un mágico pergamino con la esperanza de que el pequeño cartel que rezaba el nombre de Draco Malfoy apareciera entre los pasillos. Pero sobre todo porque todas las mañanas, cuando sus ojos se encontraban en el Gran Comedor, la decepción se traslucía en los ojos de la otra: una vez más, una noche más en la que ninguno había parecido.

—Jamás he podido entender qué fue lo que Ron vio en ti para amarte del modo en que lo hace—, dijo Hermione en voz baja, casi en un susurro. La pelinegra alzó una ceja—. No lo digo como ofensa hacia ti, sino…Ron es tan distinto, tan…tan…noble—, terminó diciendo mirándola a los ojos.

Pansy formuló una irónica sonrisa en los labios—. Y yo soy la fría y cruel serpiente que gusta de joderle la existencia a quien se le da la gana solo por diversión. Realmente me sorprendes, Granger, ya que si no mal recuerdo tú misma estás enamorada de una. Y ya que estamos en eso, yo tampoco he entendido qué es lo que un cabrón como Draco vio en alguien como tú…y no lo digo como ofensa—, terminó Pansy inocentemente.

Esto causó gracia a la castaña—. Y sin embargo me ama.

Pansy se giró por completo hasta ella—. Y sin embargo me ama.

Ese fue el momento en que ambas formularon una sonrisa conciliadora en sus labios, la de Pansy más arrogante que la de Hermione, la de Hermione más arrojada que la de Pansy, pero no por eso menos verdadera.

—Esta noche tampoco vendrá.

Hermione bajó la mirada hacia pergamino que cargaba entre sus manos—Él tampoco.

Cuando Hermione se dio media vuelta sin decir adiós, Pansy se volvió hasta el paisaje oscuro y casi infinito que se extendía más allá bajo sus pies. La pelinegra se permitió cerrar los ojos fuertemente solo por un mínimo instante, pero éste fue suficiente para que de sus labios se escapara un gemido de dolor.

Sus manos se cerraron dolorosamente en puño hasta sacarse sangre y una gota roja cayó hasta el piso en el mismo instante en que lo hacía una lágrima desde su mentón.

Sobre las altas copas de los árboles del bosque prohibido, ella aún podía ver la Marca Tenebrosa flotando de la misma manera en que lo hizo dentro de su cabeza.

..

* * *

..

Aún no amanecía del todo cuando un cuervo negro picoteó su ventana.

Por unos minutos trató de ignorarlo, después de todo había dormido solo tres horas y quedaban dos para que comenzaran las clases y quería aprovecharlas al máximo.

Pero no, por más que se giraba, por más que clavaba su rostro contra la almohada o se tapaba hasta la cabeza con las cobijas el molesto sonido no se callaba. Harta a más no poder, se levantó perezosamente de la cama, los cabellos alborotados y las huella de las sabanas marcadas en las mejillas.

_Día._

_Ya era de día…_

_Charlotte se preguntaba por qué seguía con vida…_

_El prematuro rayo de sol se coló por el mismo trozo de ventana por el que la noche anterior lo hizo la luna…_

_Había amanecido y ella aún no estaba muerta… ¿por qué?_

Frotándose los ojos, se dirigió más dormida que despierta hasta la ventana, casi a ciegas buscó el seguro que mantenía los cristales cerrados. Se hizo hacia atrás para darle espacio al animal a que entrara. Éste voló hasta posarse sobre el respaldo de la silla del escritorio, alzando la pata en la espera a que la chica frente a él se dignara a quitarle el paquetito.

Cuando lo hizo, el animal salió volando sin esperar respuesta.

_Lastimosamente ladeó la cabeza del modo que el sol le golpeó en la cara. A ella le pareció un remanso de paz, una caricia suave y consoladora. Ya no había oscuridad, solo la suave mañana pintándolo todo de su característico color casi dorado…si ponía atención casi podía escuchar a las aves cantando sobre los árboles. _

_Cerró sus ojos poco a poco, en la espera del dolor, de ese inquilino que se había hecho de su cuerpo, que se había adueñado de su coherencia, de sus facultades. Cerró los ojos en la espera del continuo siseo, de los pasos amortiguados sobre la mullida alfombra…cerró los ojos dispuesta a abrazar la tan ansiada muerte…_

_Pero ésta no llegó…solo el silencio, solo el sepulcral y aplastante silencio…sin dolor, sin siseos…sin escamas rosando su piel, sin risas frías…sin pies desnudos machados en sangre. _

_Extrañada abrió los ojos._

La chica frunció el ceño cuando sus delgados dedos se cerraron sobre una cajita color marrón atada fuertemente con un listón negro. La agitó cerca de su oreja esperando que el sonido le dijera de qué se trataba, pero éste no le rebeló nada.

Y fue solo un instante, solo un momento, en que el mundo pareció congelarse y sintió un frio recorrerle la columna vertebral…frio que no tenía nada qué ver con el helado piso bajo sus pies o el viento de la mañana que se escurría por la ventana.

_Su vista se fijó en el techo blanco y alto, con aquella lámpara colgando en el centro, luego miró las paredes de un inmaculado tono perla, con sus delgados y finos gravados de color cobre discurriendo por las esquinas…_

_Charlotte se permitió fruncir el ceño, ¿y la sangre?, ¿y el dolor?, ¿y él?_

_En esos momentos ella no se permitió creer que todo había sido un sueño, mucho menos se permitió creer que ya todo había terminado. Pero parecía tan real, casi palpable…lo podía sentir, oler…esparcirse suave sobre su cuerpo. Temerosa de que en cualquier movimiento la pudiera despertar de aquel trozo de paz que Tom extrañamente pareció concederle, Charlotte se atrevió a tocar su propio cuerpo, como queriendo comprobar que aún era poseedora de uno…uno que ya no dolía, uno que no estaba cubierto de sangre. _

El ruido que hizo el listón al deslizarse, el sonido del papel siendo desgarrado…todo era un temible aviso, una advertencia…

Ella recordaría por siempre el momento exacto, el momento preciso en que sus ojos vieron y que sus dedos sintieron aquel prendedor, ella recordaría toda su vida la sensación de pérdida, ella viviría desde ese día en adelante con un perpetuo dolor clavado en el pecho…

_Miró sus manos, suave, delgadas…jóvenes. _

_Tocó su cara, de piel tersa y suave. _

_Observó sus cabellos castaños y rizados. _

—_Charlotte—, la llamaron. _

_Pero no fríamente, no cruelmente, no con la promesa de la muerte impregnada en cada sílaba. _

—_Charlotte—, volvieron a llamarla y en esta ocasión su corazón dio un vuelco emocionado. De un momento a otro una mano cálida tomó la suya poniéndola en pie, de pronto unos brazos fuertes la rodeaban y unos labios suave le besaban las mejillas. _

—_¿Ya ha terminado?—, le preguntó sintiendo como él la envolvía en su calor. Antonio, joven y guapo, sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo y entonces ella lo supo._

Y por muchos años se vería a sí misma hincada en aquella habitación gritando desesperada, con la garganta desgarrada de pena, sujetando entre sus dedos temblorosos el prendedor en forma de mariposa manchado en sangre.

..

* * *

..

Su cuerpo temblaba terriblemente cuando él la encontró. Estaba hecho un ovillo tumbada sobre el frio piso de la torre de astronomía, con los ojos abiertos por completos, fijos en la nada y rastros de lágrimas en sus por lo regular pálida mejillas.

—¡Pansy¡—, bramó Theo mientras se lanzaba junto a la chica, tan rápidamente que no pudo evitar resbalar un poco. Hincándose junto a su amiga, la tomó entre sus fuertes y tembloroso brazos—, Pans, Pans, bella, háblame.

Pero ella no parecía escucharlo, no parecía sentir…ni siquiera pensaba estar viva, solo el lento subir de su pecho y el suave murmullo de su aliento saliendo de entre sus labios abiertos eran prueba de lo contrario. El castaño tomó el rostro de su amiga entre sus grandes manos, mientras que con el otro brazo la aferraba por la cintura.

Lenta pero firmemente el terror se fue apoderando del cuerpo de Theo. Las yemas de sus dedos pudieron apreciar la frialdad de aquella piel blanca, misma que pareció escurrirse como plaga por la suya…por primera vez en mucho tiempo él sintió lo que era el verdadero miedo…de aquel que es poderoso y terrible, del mismo que se instalaba en las entrañas y parecía carcomerlo todo por dentro sin dejar ni un espacio libre. Su Pansy parecía una muerta en vida.

Theo solo pudo sostenerla con mayor fuerza, con todo el miedo que podía albergar, con todo el cariño que podía sentir. Se abrazó a ella comenzando a mecerse suavemente, arrullándola justo como en ataño, como cuando ella temía de la noche en su primer año en Hogwarts y lo buscaba para acomodarse contra él y poder dormir.

—Lo hizo—, susurró Pansy bajito y suave contra su oído—, lo hizo—, repitió logrando que Theo se separara de ella lo suficiente para mirarle el rostro. Theo frunció el ceño sin entender—. El Lord se lo pidió como prueba de lealtad y él se la entregó, a ella…la Tallis…ahora está muerta…Theo—, Pansy elevó lentamente la mano y acarició la barbilla machada de castaño de su amigo—, ¿cómo pudo?

Él negó sin poder creerlo mientras sentía como unas inesperadas gotas saladas corrían por sus mejillas e iban a caer sobre el rostro de su amiga. Pansy solo pudo sonreír tristemente antes de cerrar los ojos.

Theo levantó la mirada hacia la fría mañana.

Estaba hecho, el inicio del fin había comenzado y ya nadie podía hacer nada por detenerlo…solo esperaba que estuvieran haciendo lo correcto.

..

* * *

..

_Hoy la oscuridad es más aplastante que ayer, hoy la sensación de ahogo es más insoportable…hoy el cuerpo y la conciencia me pesan un poco más. Te soy sincero cuando te digo que he perdido ya la cuenta, que el tiempo se me ha escurrido igual que lo hace el agua al tratar de apresarle en el cuenco de tus manos, de las horas eternas pasan sobre mí burlándose de mi soledad…de los minutos, de los segundos que escucho reírse a carcajadas de este hombre esclavo de sus acciones, pero más que nada, esclavo de sus emociones y preso solitario de sus culpas. _

_Mi único refugio, mi punto de salvación hasta ahora han sido los recuerdos, memorias que hoy me saben agridulces. Me encierro en mí mismo, Hermione, guardando celosamente cada momento a tu lado…el cándido murmullo de tu voz retumba en todos los resquicio de mi alma acallando los gritos desgarradores, mientras que tu aroma desvanece la pestilencia de la sangre seca y priva a mis sentidos de la inmundicia de la carne podrida. _

..

* * *

..

**N/a**: Hola, aún hay alguien ahí? Lo sé, no tengo ni perdón ni excusas. El decir que lo lamento no es suficiente, solo espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, que aunque es el mas corto que he escrito es el que mas me ha costado. No sé si logré expresar todo el dolor de Charlotte y de Hermione, así como la desesperación en las cartas anónimas para Hermione. El autor no será revelado aún, será Ron o Draco? como vieron ninguno apareció en esta entrega así que puede ser uno de los dos, ustedes hagan sus apuestas.

Como también vieron, esta el la primera parte, sí, la segunda parte ya viene en camino, si las cosas sales como las tengo planeadas en dos semanas está arriba. Otro anuncio que debo de hacer es que La Dama del Invierno está por terminar, sí, así es. Calculo que le quedan unos cuatro o cinco capítulos mas. Peeeerooo...-siempre hay un pero-habrá segunda parte. Exacto, la Dama del Invierno tendrá continuación. No les daré muchos detalles, solo diré que se van a ir de espaldas señoras y señores.

Mil gracias a todos y a todas las que siguen la Dama y que han esperado paciente. Decir que son los mejores es poco.

Un abrazo con todo mi cariño a los que leen desde el anonimato, espero que se animen y pronto me dejen un comentario aunque sea pequeñito, y uno mas grande aún para aquellos que me leen y dejan un review, alert o Favorite Story.

GRACIAS A:**Meurs d'amour, SMaris, Ellie Muse, Srta de Malfoy, rouse malfoy, Bliu Liz,Waaleej, vivekalove, Kunogi Malfoy, Lagrima de Luna, Yuuki Kuchiki, luna-maga, abiga-cullen- alucard, Gaby27, dashamalfoy, Kathelyn Greene, Ylim, ntcfm, LucyFelton14, RoseBlack-Malfoy, Javiera-6, , Herms-G59, Chiimb0ombiiZ, Juliette World, loveinrouge, Lou-asuka, Juliex19, vadeti , Astoriamdq, kim-angel2595, Valente R, Nevillita Weasley Black, dforton, tefy, Blind Wish, Alexiel Sucre, nonaloka, Lordrarmy, , HarrypotterFann, Jee Kuran 95, nOoheemi, BlueDamgel, lkdv, dnnymncgk, bicho987, ManeHermy y xxx Belldandy xxx.**

Eso ha sido todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos pronto con un nuevo capítulo, largo como ya estamos acostumbrado en la Dama del Invierno. Un beso y que esté bien.

**GRACIAS POR LEERME.**

**GELY : )**

**REVIEWS?**


End file.
